La mujer del viajero en el tiempo
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Edward Cullen es un bibliotecario de veintiocho años aquejado de una enfermedad insólita. En una ocasión, mientras está en la biblioteca, se presenta ante él Isabella Swan, una joven ocho años menor que asegura conocerlo desde la infancia. A su lado ha vivido una peculiar relación que abarca el paternalismo, la amistad, la curiosidad, el deseo adolescente, la confidencia... ADAP.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, les vengo a compartir esta hermosa historia, es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Dedicado a VickoTeamEC, por haber sido la que me motivó a que leyera esta historia. Y a Sol Cullen, a quien le obligo a leer esto jaja porque es tu Edward y solo así la leerás. Las adoro.**

**Bienvenidos y bienvenidas, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO**

**Summary: **Edward Cullen es un bibliotecario de veintiocho años aquejado de una enfermedad insólita: cuando está en una situación que le produce nerviosismo, estrés o angustia, padece un salto temporal hacia el futuro o el pasado, que puede extenderse durante varias horas o días. En una ocasión, mientras está en la biblioteca, se presenta ante él Isabella Swan, una joven ocho años menor que asegura conocerlo desde la infancia. A su lado ha vivido una peculiar relación que abarca el paternalismo, la amistad, la curiosidad, el deseo adolescente, la confidencia... Un vínculo que un Edward Cullen del futuro le ha asegurado está destinado a unirles el resto de sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"El tiempo que marca el reloj es el director de nuestro banco, el recaudador de impuestos, el inspector de policía; ese otro tiempo interior es nuestra esposa."

_J. B. PRIESTLEY,_

_El hombre y el tiempo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El amor después del amor**

Vendrá un tiempo

en que, con gran júbilo,

nos saludaremos a nosotros mismos

ante nuestra propia puerta, frente a nuestro propio espejo,

y con una sonrisa ambos agradeceremos la bienvenida del otro,

y diremos, siéntate. Come.

Volverás a amar al extraño que fue tu yo.

Ofrécele vino. Obséquiale con pan. Devuélvele tu corazón,

a ese otro yo, al extraño que te ha amado

toda la vida, al cual ignoraste

por otro, que te conoce desde el fondo del alma.

Coge las cartas de amor que guardas en la estantería,

las fotografías, las notas desesperadas,

arranca tu propia imagen del espejo.

Siéntate. Festeja tu vida.

_DEREK WALCOTT_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

BELLA: Es duro quedarte siempre atrás. Espero a Edward; no sé dónde está y me pregunto si se encontrará bien. Es duro ser la que se queda.

Me mantengo ocupada. El tiempo transcurre más deprisa de ese modo.

Me voy a dormir sola, y sola me despierto. Doy paseos. Trabajo hasta agotarme. Observo el viento juguetear con los escombros que arrastran el invierno bajo la nieve. Todo parece simple hasta que piensas en ello. ¿Por qué la ausencia intensifica el amor?

Hace mucho tiempo los hombres salían al mar, y las mujeres los esperaban, de pie junto a la orilla, escrutando el horizonte para divisar el diminuto barco. Ahora yo espero a Edward. Él se desvanece sin quererlo, de repente. Yo lo espero; y cada momento de esa espera lo percibo como un año, como una eternidad. Cada momento resulta tan lento y transparente como el cristal. A través de cada instante puedo ver infinitos instantes alineados, aguardando. ¿Por qué se ha marchado a donde yo no puedo seguirlo?

.

.

.

EDWARD: ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente en realidad? A veces es como si tu atención errara durante tan solo un instante. Luego, con un sobresalto, te das cuenta de que el libro que sostenías, la camisa de algodón a cuadros rojos con botones blancos, tus tejanos negros favoritos y los calcetines marrones que clarean en un talón, la sala de estar, la tetera que está a punto de silbar en la cocina... Todo ha desaparecido. Estás de pie, desnudo como Dios te trajo al mundo, metido hasta los tobillos en el agua helada de una zanja situada al margen de una carretera rural desconocida. Aguardas un minuto con la esperanza de volver de repente a tu libro, a tu piso y a todas tus cosas. Durante unos cinco minutos blasfemas, tiemblas y deseas por todos los demonios poder desaparecer; luego empiezas a caminar en cualquier dirección, para ir a parar finalmente a una granja, donde no tienes otra opción que robar o explicarte. El robo te conduce a veces a prisión, pero explicarte resulta más tedioso, y debes invertir más tiempo en ello, lo cual implica a fin de cuentas mentir, y en ocasiones también es la causa de que acabes dando con tus huesos en la cárcel, así que... ¡qué diablos!

Hay veces en que te sientes como si te hubieras puesto en pie demasiado deprisa a pesar de estar echado en la cama, medio dormido. Oyes la sangre que fluye y se precipita en tu cabeza, experimentas la sensación vertiginosa de estar cayendo. Sientes un cosquilleo en manos y pies, luego las extremidades desaparecen. Ya has vuelto a posicionarte en el lugar erróneo. Solo se tarda un minuto; se tiene el tiempo suficiente de aguantar y debatirse (con el riesgo añadido de hacerse daño o romper preciadas posesiones), hasta que te deslizas por el pasillo enmoquetado en un color verde bosque de un cierto Motel 6 en Atenas, Ohio, a las 4.16 de la mañana, un lunes 6 de agosto de 1981, y te golpeas la cabeza contra la puerta de alguien, lo cual provoca que esa persona, una tal señora Tina Schulman, de Filadelfia, abra esa puerta y empiece a chillar porque hay un hombre desnudo y desvanecido a sus pies sobre la moqueta quemada. Te despiertas conmocionado en el hospital del condado, y con un policía sentado al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando el concurso de Phillies (1) en un radiotransmisor que crepita. Por suerte, te pierdes de nuevo en la inconsciencia y te despiertas horas después en tu cama, junto a tu esposa, quien se inclina hacia ti con el rostro visiblemente preocupado.

A veces estás eufórico. Todo es sublime y las cosas revisten una cierta aura, pero, de repente, sientes unas náuseas intensas y desapareces de nuevo. Sales disparado hacia unos geranios situados en un barrio residencial o sobre las zapatillas de tenis de tu padre, o bien aterrizas en el suelo de tu cuarto de baño tres años atrás, o en un caminito de madera del parque del Roble, en Illinois, alrededor de 1903, o en una pista de tenis en un precioso día de otoño de la década de 1950, o bien caes sobre tus pies descalzos en una amplia variedad de tiempos y espacios.

¿Qué se siente?

Se siente exactamente lo mismo que en esos sueños en los que de pronto nos damos cuenta de que tenemos que hacer un examen para el que no hemos estudiado, estamos desnudos y, encima, nos hemos dejado la cartera en casa.

Cuando me encuentro ahí fuera, en el tiempo, me invierto, trocado en una versión desesperada de mí mismo. Me convierto en un ladrón, un merodeador, un animal que huye y se oculta. Asusto a las ancianas y sorprendo a los niños. Soy un truco, una ilusión sofisticadísima, increíble puesto que, en realidad, existo.

¿Hay alguna lógica, una norma que rija todas esas idas y venidas, toda esa disociación? ¿Acaso hay un modo de controlarlo, de abrazar el presente y cada una de las células? No lo sé. Existen indicios; al igual que en cualquier enfermedad hay patrones que se repiten, posibilidades. Agotamiento, ruidos estentóreos, presión, levantarse de repente, una luz parpadeante... Cualquiera de esos síntomas puede desencadenar un episodio. Sin embargo, puedo estar leyendo el Times del domingo, con el café en la mano y Bella dormitando junto a mí en la cama y, de repente, aparecer en 1976, y verme con trece años, mientras corto el césped de mis abuelos. Algunos de estos episodios solo duran unos momentos; es como escuchar una radio de coche que no consigue sintonizar una emisora. Me descubro entre la multitud, el público, la masa. Pero también me encuentro a menudo solo en un campo, en una casa, en un coche, una playa, una escuela primaria en mitad de la noche. Temo hallarme en la celda de una cárcel, un ascensor lleno de gente, en medio de una autopista. Aparezco de la nada, desnudo. ¿Qué explicación puedo dar? Nunca he sido capaz de llevarme nada en mis andanzas. Ni ropa, ni dinero, ni carnet de identidad. Me paso la mayor parte del viaje consiguiendo ropa e intentando esconderme. Por suerte, no llevo gafas.

Es irónico, en realidad. Los placeres que más me gustan son los caseros: la comodidad de la butaca, la excitación sedante de la vida doméstica. Lo único que deseo es disfrutar de los placeres sencillos: leer una novela de misterio en la cama, el olor de la melena castaña dorada de Bella, mojada y limpia, recibir una postal de un amigo que está de vacaciones, disfrutar con la visión de la nata que se deshace en el café, la suavidad de la piel bajo los pechos de Bella o la simetría de las bolsas de la compra dispuestas sobre el mármol de la cocina, esperando a que las vacíen. Me encanta deambular sin rumbo fijo entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, cuando los jefes ya se han ido a casa, rozando los lomos de los libros. Estas son las cosas que me aguijonean de añoranza cuando me veo alejado de ellas por culpa de los caprichos del tiempo.

Y Bella, siempre Bella. Bella por la mañana, somnolienta y con el rostro crispado. Bella con los brazos sumergidos dentro de la cuba para elaborar papel, extrayendo el molde y sacudiéndolo, una y otra vez, para que las fibras se fusionen. Bella leyendo, con el pelo cayéndole por el respaldo de la silla, aplicándose crema con un suave masaje por las manos enrojecidas y agrietadas antes de irse a la cama. La suave voz de Bella siempre resuena en mis oídos.

Odio estar donde ella me falta, cuando ella me falta. No obstante, soy yo quien siempre se marcha, y ella no puede seguirme.

* * *

1. Phillies: equipo de baseball de Philadelphia.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego por hoy, espero les haya gustado y me dejen saber sus opiniones :3**

**Actualizaré máximo cada semana, puede ser más veces en la semana, pero de los siete días no pasaré.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. PRIMERA PARTE: Primera cita, uno

**Hola, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_El hombre que escapaba al tiempo_

…

Oh, no porque la dicha exista,

ese provecho prematuro de una próxima pérdida.

Sino porque es mucho estar aquí, y porque, en apariencia, todo

lo que es de aquí nos necesita, esa fugacidad, que tan

extrañamente nos incumbe. A nosotros, los más fugaces.

... Ay, a la otra condición,

¿qué se lleva uno allí? No el mirar, lo aprendido

aquí con tanta lentitud. Ni nada de lo ocurrido aquí. No, nada.

Quizá, pues, los dolores. Y también, sobre todo, lo que oprime,

quizá la larga experiencia del amor, quizá

tan solo lo indecible.

_RAINER MARÍA RILKE,_

_«Elegía novena», de Elegías de Duino_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.&&&.**

**Primera cita, uno**

Sábado 26 de octubre de 1991

Edward tiene 28 años, y Bella 20

BELLA: Hace fresco en la biblioteca, y huele a limpiador de moquetas, a pesar de que observo que el suelo es de mármol. Firmo en el listado de visitantes: «Isabella Swan, 11.15, 26/10/91, Antologías especiales». Nunca había estado en la biblioteca Newberry, y ahora que he traspasado la oscura y sobrecogedora entrada, estoy nerviosa. La biblioteca me inspira la misma sensación que la de una mañana de Navidad, como si se tratara de una enorme caja llena de preciosos libros. El ascensor está poco iluminado, y resulta sorprendentemente silencioso. Me detengo en el tercer piso y relleno un formulario para solicitar el carnet de socia, luego subo al departamento de Antologías Especiales. Los tacones de mis botas repiquetean en el suelo de madera. La sala está en silencio y abarrotada de gente, repleta de sólidas y recias mesas con montones de libros encima y lectores en torno a ellas. La luz matutina y otoñal de Chicago brilla y se cuela por los altos ventanales. Me acerco al mostrador y cojo unos cuantos papelitos de solicitud. Estoy escribiendo un trabajo para la clase de Historia del Arte. Mi tema de investigación es el Chaucer (1) de Kelmscott Press (2). Voy a buscar el libro y relleno un papelito para pedirlo; pero también quiero consultar textos sobre la confección del papel en Kelmscott. El catálogo es confuso. Regreso al escritorio para pedir ayuda. Mientras le explico a la mujer que me atiende lo que intento localizar, ella echa un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y advierte a alguien que pasa detrás de mí.

—Quizá el señor Cullen pueda ayudarla —me dice.

Me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a repetir mi explicación, y me encuentro cara a cara con Edward.

Me quedo sin habla. Frente a mí tengo a Edward, tranquilo, vestido y más joven que nunca. Edward trabaja en la biblioteca Newberry, y está de pie, delante de mí, en ese momento. En el presente. Me siento más feliz que unas pascuas. Edward me mira con paciencia, con expresión desconcertada, pero conserva la compostura.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—¡Edward! —Apenas puedo contener el impulso de lanzarle los brazos al cuello. Es obvio que no me ha visto en toda su vida.

—¿Nos conocemos? Lo siento, yo no... —Edward mira a su alrededor, le preocupa que los lectores y sus colegas se fijen en nosotros. Rebusca en su memoria y se percata de que una parte futura de sí mismo ha conocido a esta chica feliz y radiante que sigue en pie ante él. La última vez que lo vi fue en el prado, cuando estaba chupándome los dedos de los pies.

Intento explicarle la situación.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero siempre me has llamado Bella. Te conocí cuando era una niña...

No sé cómo reaccionar, porque estoy enamorada de un hombre que está delante de mí y sin embargo él no guarda ningún recuerdo de mi persona. En lo que a él respecta, todo se emplaza en el futuro. Me entran ganas de reír por lo extraño de la situación. Todo lo que sé de Edward desde hace años me desborda, mientras él me mira perplejo y temeroso: Edward, con los pantalones viejos de pescar de mi padre preguntándome con paciencia las tablas de multiplicar, los verbos en francés y las capitales de los estados; Edward riendo por alguna comida extraña que a mis siete años consideré idónea para llevársela al prado; Edward con esmoquin, desabrochándose los gemelos de la camisa con manos temblorosas el día que cumplí dieciocho años. ¡Ese Edward está aquí mismo, en ese preciso momento!

—Ven a tomar un café conmigo, a cenar o... lo que quieras.

No le queda otra opción que responder que sí, ese Edward que me ama en el pasado, deberá amarme ahora y en el futuro por reverberación, como el chillido de un murciélago procedente de otros tiempos. Para mi inmenso alivio, responde afirmativamente, y quedamos en encontrarnos por la noche en un restaurante tailandés de las inmediaciones, todo bajo la mirada incrédula de la mujer que sigue tras el mostrador. Luego me marcho; he olvidado a Kelmscott y Chaucer. Bajo como si flotara por las escaleras de mármol que dan al vestíbulo para salir al sol de octubre de Chicago y me alejo corriendo por el parque, espantando perritos y ardillas, gritando de felicidad.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Es un día de octubre como otro cualquiera, soleado y frío, tonificante. Estoy trabajando en la habitación sin ventanas, en una atmósfera sin humedad, que hay en el cuarto piso de Newberry, catalogando una colección de papeles marmolados que han donado recientemente. Los papeles son preciosos, pero la catalogación resulta muy pesada, me aburro y compadezco mi suerte. De hecho, me siento viejo, viejo como solo un tipo de veintiocho años puede sentirse después de haberse pasado despierto casi toda la noche bebiendo un vodka malo y caro e intentando, sin éxito alguno, congeniar como antes con Tanya Denali. Nos hemos pasado toda la noche peleando, y ahora ni siquiera recuerdo el porqué. La cabeza me martillea. Necesito tomar un café. Dejo los papeles marmolados en un estado de caos controlado y paso por el despacho y junto al mostrador del bedel que hay en la sala de lectura. Me detengo, no obstante, al oír la voz de Irina que dice:

—Quizá el señor Cullen pueda ayudarla. —Lo que significa: «Edward, rata asquerosa, ¿hacia dónde crees que te escurres?». Esa chica alta y delgada, con el pelo color ámbar y asombrosamente hermosa se vuelve y me mira como si yo fuera su redentor personal. Me da un vuelco el corazón. Es obvio que me conoce, a pesar de que yo no la conozco de nada. Solo Dios sabe lo que debo de haber dicho, hecho o prometido a esa luminosa criatura. Por lo tanto, me veo obligado a decir en mi mejor lengua del país de los bibliotecarios:

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

La chica pronuncia mi nombre casi sin aliento, de ese modo tan evocador que me convence de que en algún momento hemos vivido una historia sorprendente. Lo cual no contribuye en absoluto a mitigar el hecho de que lo desconozca todo de ella, incluso su nombre.

—¿Nos conocemos? —me aventuro a preguntarle.

Irina me dedica una mirada que significa «¡Imbécil!», pero la chica me dice que se llama Isabella Swan pero que siempre la he llamado Bella, y que me conoció cuando era pequeña. Luego me invita a cenar. Yo acepto, conmocionado. Me sonríe de oreja a oreja, aunque voy sin afeitar, tengo resaca y no me encuentro en uno de mis mejores momentos. Hemos quedado para ir a cenar esa misma noche en el Beau Thai (3), y Bella, después de asegurarse de que acudiré a la cita, sale de la sala de lectura como una exhalación.

Mientras estoy en el ascensor, siento un ligero vértigo y me doy cuenta de que una buena parte de mi vida futura en clave de billete de lotería ganador me ha encontrado de algún modo aquí, en el presente, y empiezo a reír. Atravieso el vestíbulo, y mientras bajo corriendo las escaleras que conducen a la calle, veo a Bella que se apresura por Washington Square saltando y chillando, y yo estoy a punto de llorar y no sé por qué.

**..**

**Esa misma noche, algo más tarde**

**..**

EDWARD: A las seis de la tarde salgo del trabajo y corro hacia casa para intentar parecer un poco más atractivo. Mi hogar en esa época es un minúsculo estudio cuyo alquiler es desorbitado, situado en North Dearborn, y en el que no ceso de golpearme contra paredes, superficies y muebles inoportunos. Paso número uno: abro las mil y una cerraduras de la puerta del apartamento, entro como una bala en la sala de estar, que hace las veces de dormitorio, y me quito la ropa. Paso número dos: ducha y afeitado. Paso número tres: contemplo sin esperanza alguna el fondo de mi armario, y me voy dando cuenta de que no tengo ni una sola prenda completamente limpia. Descubro sin embargo una camisa blanca que todavía guardo en la bolsa de la tintorería. Decido entonces ponerme el traje negro, los zapatos de puntera y la corbata azul pálido. Paso número cuatro: con el conjunto puesto, me percato de que parezco un agente del FBI. Paso número cinco: echo un vistazo a mí alrededor y advierto que el estudio es un caos. Decido que evitaré traer a Bella a mi apartamento esta noche, si tal cosa fuera posible. Paso número seis: me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño y contemplo a un individuo anguloso, con la mirada extraviada, de un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros de estatura, con el aspecto de un Egon Schiele (4) de diez años, con camisa limpia y traje de director de funeraria. Me pregunto con qué clase de indumentaria me habrá visto esta mujer, dado que es evidente que no vengo del futuro y aparezco en su pasado llevando ropa propia. ¿Dijo acaso que era una niña? Un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta aflora en mi pensamiento. Me detengo y tomo aliento durante un minuto. Muy bien. Cojo la cartera y las llaves, y a la calle: cierro los centenares de cerraduras, bajo en el pequeño y estrafalario ascensor, le compro rosas a Bella en la tienda del vestíbulo y camino las dos manzanas que hay hasta el restaurante en un tiempo récord, aunque no consigo evitar llegar con cinco minutos de retraso. Bella ya está sentada en el reservado y parece aliviada cuando me ve. Me saluda con la mano, como si estuviera en un desfile.

—Hola —le digo.

Bella lleva un vestido de terciopelo color vino y unas perlas. Parece un Botticelli (5) al estilo de John Graham (6): enormes ojos chocolate, nariz larga y boquita delicada de geisha. Tiene el pelo castaño y largo, le baja por los hombros y le llega hasta media espalda. Bella es tan pálida que parece una figura de cera a la luz de las velas.

—Son para ti —le digo dándole las rosas.

—Gracias —responde Bella, complacida de un modo absurdo. Me mira y advierte que me siento confuso por su reacción—. Nunca me habías regalado flores.

Me deslizo en el reservado, y me siento frente a ella. Estoy fascinado. Esta mujer me conoce, a mí; y no en calidad de conocida ocasional de mis futuras hégiras. La camarera aparece y nos entrega las cartas.

—Cuéntame —le exijo.

—¿El qué?

—Todo. Quiero decir, ¿comprendes por qué no te conozco? Siento muchísimo lo de antes...

—Oh, no. No deberías lamentarlo. Me refiero a que sé... Ya conozco las razones. —Bella baja el tono de voz—. Es porque para ti nada de esto ha sucedido todavía, pero para mí, bueno..., yo hace mucho tiempo que te conozco.

—¿Cuánto?

—Unos catorce años. La primera vez que te vi yo tenía seis años.

—¡Caray! ¿Me ves muy a menudo o solo de vez en cuando?

—La última vez me dijiste que trajera esto a la cena, en nuestra próxima cita. —Bella me muestra un diario infantil de color azul claro—. Tómalo, puedes quedártelo.

Lo abro por la página marcada con un trozo de papel de periódico. Esa página, en la que aparecen dos cachorros de cocker spaniel acechando desde el extremo superior derecho, es una lista de fechas. Empieza el 23 de septiembre de 1977 y termina unas dieciséis páginas después, pequeñas, azules y con ilustraciones de cachorros, el 24 de mayo de 1989. Las cuento. Hay ciento cincuenta y dos fechas, escritas con gran esmero en el largo y abierto método Palmer (7) y con un bolígrafo de tinta azul propios de una niña de seis años.

—¿Escribiste tú la lista? ¿Son exactas las fechas?

—En realidad fuiste tú quien me las dictó. Me dijiste hace unos años que habías memorizado las fechas a partir de esta lista. Por consiguiente, no adivino la razón precisa de su existencia; quiero decir que parece una especie de cinta de Möbius (8). Ahora bien, son precisas. Yo las utilizaba para saber cuándo bajar al prado para encontrarme contigo.

En aquel momento regresa la camarera y pedimos Tom Kha Kai (9) para mí y Gang Mussaman (10) para Bella. Un camarero nos trae té y yo lo sirvo en las tazas.

—¿Qué es el prado? —Casi doy saltos de la excitación. Nunca había conocido a nadie que formara parte de mi futuro, y mucho menos un Botticelli que se ha reunido conmigo ciento cincuenta y dos veces.

—El prado forma parte de la propiedad que mis padres tienen en Michigan. En uno de sus extremos hay un bosque, y la casa se encuentra en el lado opuesto. En el centro, más o menos, hay un calvero de unos tres metros de diámetro con una gran roca, y si estás en ese claro, nadie puede verte desde la casa porque el terreno se eleva para hundirse luego. Yo solía ir allí porque me gustaba jugar sola, y pensaba que todos ignoraban dónde me encontraba. Un día, cuando estaba en primero, llegué de la escuela y fui al claro. Ahí es donde te conocí.

—Desnudo como Dios me trajo al mundo, y seguramente vomitando.

—De hecho, parecías controlar muy bien la situación. Recuerdo que sabías mi nombre, y que te desvaneciste de un modo muy espectacular. Sin embargo, si lo consideramos de forma retrospectiva era evidente que ya habías estado allí antes. Creo que la primera vez que apareciste en el prado fue en 1981. Yo tenía diez años, y tú no parabas de decir: «¡Oh, Dios mío!», sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Además, se te veía aterrorizado por tu desnudez, claro que por aquel entonces yo daba prácticamente por descontado que ese hombre mayor y desnudo aparecería como por arte de magia procedente del futuro y me pediría ropa. —Bella sonríe—. Y también comida.

—¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto?

—Durante todos esos años te preparé unas comidas rarísimas. Bocadillos de mantequilla de cacahuete y anchoas. Crackers Ritz (11) con paté y remolacha. Creo que en parte pretendía comprobar si eras capaz de comer algo de lo que yo te traía, pero también intentaba impresionarte con mi sabiduría culinaria.

—¿Qué edad tenía yo?

—Creo que te habré visto con cuarenta y pico. Como mínimo... No estoy tan segura; ¿unos treinta quizá? ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Veintiocho.

—Pareces muy joven. Durante los últimos años has tenido poco más de cuarenta, y parecía que tu vida era bastante dura... Es difícil decirlo. Cuando eres pequeña, todos los adultos te parecen grandes, y viejos.

—Dime, ¿qué hacíamos en el prado? Es muchísimo tiempo para pasarlo en un solo lugar.

Bella sonríe.

—Hacíamos muchas cosas. Variaban en función de mi edad, y del clima también. Pasabas mucho rato ayudándome con los deberes. Jugábamos; pero sobre todo hablábamos de cosas. Cuando era muy pequeña, creía que eras un ángel y te hacía muchas preguntas sobre Dios. Ya de adolescente, intenté que me hicieras el amor, y tú nunca quisiste, lo cual por supuesto me volvió muy resolutiva respecto al tema. Creo que, de algún modo, pensabas que ibas a envilecerme sexualmente. En cierto sentido eras muy paternal.

—Ah, ya. Es posible que eso fuera lo más indicado pero, en cualquier caso, en estos momentos no quiero que pienses en mí de un modo paternal.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Ambos sonreímos y sellamos nuestra complicidad.

—¿Qué me dices del invierno? Los inviernos en Michigan son muy duros.

—Solía esconderte en el sótano; la casa posee uno enorme con varias habitaciones, una de las cuales hace las funciones de trastero, y la caldera está al otro lado de la pared. La llamamos la sala de lectura, porque ahí guardamos todas las revistas y los libros viejos que ya no sirven. En una ocasión en que te encontrabas abajo, se desencadenó una gran tormenta de nieve y nadie fue a la escuela ni al trabajo; pensé que me volvería loca intentando llevarte comida, porque no había demasiados víveres en casa. Carmen debía ir al colmado el día que cayó la tormenta. Por lo tanto, te quedaste encerrado leyendo viejos ejemplares del Readerʹs Digest (12) durante tres días y comiendo sardinas y fideos.

—Una dieta algo salada, que seguro que la disfruté enormemente. —En ese momento llega nuestra comida—. ¿Aprendiste a cocinar?

—No, no creo que pueda presumir de saber cocinar. María y Carmen enloquecían cuando me metía en la cocina para hacer algo que no fuera coger una Coca‐Cola, y desde que me trasladé a Chicago no tengo a nadie que cocine para mí; vamos, que me ha faltado el estímulo para ponerme a ello. La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada con la facultad, así que me quedo a comer allí. —Bella prueba su curry—. Está buenísimo.

—¿Quiénes son María y Carmen?

—María es nuestra cocinera —explica Bella sonriendo—. María es como el cordon bleu (13) de Detroit; es como Aretha Franklin si se convirtiera en Julia Child (14). Carmen es nuestra gobernanta y la que cuida de todos los detalles de la casa. En realidad, es una especie de madre; quiero decir que la mía es..., bueno..., Carmen siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas, es alemana y muy estricta, pero muy cálida, y mi madre es como si siempre tuviera la cabeza en las nubes, ¿entiendes?

Asiento con la boca llena de sopa.

—¡Ah!, también está Eleazar —añade Bella—. Es el jardinero.

—¡Vaya! Tu familia dispone de servicio, algo a lo que yo no estoy precisamente acostumbrado. En cuanto a mí... ¿he conocido a alguien de tu familia?

—Conociste a la abuela Maggie antes de que muriera. Fue la única persona a quien le hablé de ti. Por aquel entonces ya estaba bastante ciega. Comprendió que nos casaríamos y quiso conocerte.

Dejo de comer y miro a Bella. Ella sostiene la mirada, serena, angélica, cómoda consigo misma.

—¿Nos casaremos?

—Supongo que sí. Hace años que me cuentas que en la época de la que vienes estás casado conmigo.

Es demasiado. Esto es demasiado. Cierro los ojos y me obligo a no pensar en nada; lo último que deseo es desaparecer en este momento.

—¿Edward? Edward, ¿estás bien? —Noto que Bella se desliza en el asiento de al lado. Abro los ojos y veo que coge mi mano con fuerza entre las suyas. Se las miro y advierto que son las manos de una trabajadora, duras y agrietadas—. Edward, lo siento. Es que no logro acostumbrarme. Es tan diferente... Quiero decir que durante toda mi vida tú has sido el único que lo sabía todo, y yo, de algún modo, he olvidado que esta noche quizá debería haber ido más despacio. —Bella sonríe—. En realidad, lo último que me dijiste antes de marcharte fue: «Ten piedad, Bella». Lo dijiste como si pronunciaras una cita, y ahora que pienso en ello creo adivinar que me citabas a mí.

Mis manos siguen entre las suyas, y me mira con deseo, con amor. Me siento profundamente humilde.

—Bella.

—Dime.

—¿Podríamos retroceder? ¿Podríamos fingir que estamos viviendo nuestra primera cita como si fuéramos dos personas normales?

—De acuerdo. —Bella se levanta y vuelve a ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Se sienta recta e intenta no sonreír.

—Humm, muy bien. Veamos... Sí... Ah... Bella, cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Tienes aficiones?, ¿animales domésticos?, ¿tendencias sexuales poco corrientes?

—Descúbrelo tú mismo.

—Bien. Veamos... ¿A qué facultad vas? ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Estudio en la facultad de Bellas Artes; he estudiado escultura y ahora empiezo con la elaboración de papel.

—Fantástico. ¿Cómo es tu trabajo?

Por primera vez Bella parece incómoda.

—Es un poco... Cómo te diría..., grande; y tiene que ver con los pájaros... —Desvía la mirada hacia la mesa y toma un sorbo de té.

—¿Con los pájaros?

—Bueno, en realidad yo diría que más bien se trata de la añoranza.

Sigue sin mirarme, así que cambio de tema.

—Cuéntame más cosas de tu familia.

—De acuerdo. —Bella se relaja y sonríe—. Bien. Mi familia vive en Michigan, cerca de un pueblecito que se llama South Haven y que está junto a un lago. Nuestra casa se encuentra en una zona que no está integrada en el pueblo. En su origen perteneció a los padres de mi madre, los abuelos Dwyer. Mi abuelo murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi abuela vivió con nosotros hasta su muerte. Yo tenía diecisiete años. Mi abuelo era abogado y mi padre también lo es; conoció a mi madre cuando empezó a trabajar para el abuelo.

—Es decir, que se casó con la hija del jefe.

—Sí; aunque a veces me pregunto si en el fondo no se casaría con la casa del jefe. Mi madre es hija única, y la casa es increíble; aparece en un montón de libros sobre el movimiento Arts and Crafts (15).

—¿Tiene algún nombre? ¿Quién la construyó?

—Se llama Casa Alondra del Prado, y la construyó Peter Wyns en 1896.

—¡Caray! He visto fotografías de la casa. La hizo construir un miembro de la familia Henderson, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Fue un regalo de boda que les hicieron a Mary Henderson y Dieter Bascombe. Se divorciaron dos años después de haberse instalado; entonces vendieron la casa.

—Una casa de pijos.

—Mi familia es pija y también muy excéntrica.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Mike tiene veintidós años y está terminando derecho en Harvard. Ángela tiene diecisiete y acaba el instituto este año. Toca el violonchelo. —Percibo un tono de afecto cuando habla de su hermana, y una cierta monotonía en su voz cuando, en cambio, se refiere al hermano.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano?

—Mike es igual a papá. A los dos les gusta ganar, decir la última palabra.

—¿Sabes? Yo siempre envidio a la gente que tiene hermanos, aunque no se lleven demasiado bien.

—¿Eres hijo único?

—Sí; pero ¿no eras tú quien lo sabía todo de mí?

—A decir verdad, lo sé todo, y no sé nada. Sé cuál es tu aspecto sin ropa, pero hasta esta tarde desconocía tu nombre completo. Sabía que vivías en Chicago, pero no sé nada de tu familia, salvo que tu madre murió en un accidente de coche cuando tenías seis años. Sé que posees muchos conocimientos de arte y que hablas francés y alemán con soltura, pero no tenía ni idea de que fueras bibliotecario. Hiciste lo imposible para que yo no te encontrara en el presente; dijiste que sucedería en el momento indicado, y ahora estamos aquí.

—Aquí estamos, sí. En fin, mi familia no es pija; son músicos. Mi padre es Anthony Cullen y mi madre era Elizabeth Masen.

—¡Ah, la cantante!

—Exacto. Él es violinista; toca en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago, pero no consiguió llegar tan alto como ella. Es una pena, porque mi padre es un violinista maravilloso. Después de que mi madre muriera, no le llegaba la camisa al cuerpo.

Nos traen la nota. Ninguno de los dos ha comido gran cosa, pero al menos a mí no me interesa la comida en ese preciso instante. Bella coge el monedero, y yo se lo impido con un gesto de negación. Pago; nos marchamos del restaurante y nos detenemos en Clark Street, bajo la preciosa noche otoñal. Bella lleva una especie de chaqueta de punto azul, muy elaborada, y una bufanda de piel; yo he olvidado el sobretodo, y estoy tiritando.

—¿Dónde vives? —me pregunta Bella. Vaya, problema a la vista.

—Vivo a dos manzanas de aquí, pero mi estudio es diminuto y lo he dejado hecho una leonera. ¿Y tú?

—En Roscoe Village, en Hoyne; pero tengo una compañera de piso.

—Si vienes a mi casa, tendrás que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta mil. A lo mejor tu compañera de piso es sorda y nada inquisitiva.

—No tengo esa suerte. Nunca llevo a nadie a casa; Alice saltaría sobre ti y te clavaría astillas de bambú bajo las uñas hasta hacerte cantar.

—Sería fantástico que me torturara alguien llamado Alice, pero ya veo que no compartes mis gustos. Sube a mis aposentos.

Caminamos en dirección norte siguiendo la calle. Al llegar a la bodega de la calle Clark, cambio de rumbo para entrar a comprar una botella de vino. Cuando regreso, Bella está sorprendida.

—Creía que te habían prohibido beber.

—¿Ah, sí?

—El doctor Kendrick era muy estricto en el tema.

—¿Quién es?

Caminamos despacio, porque Bella lleva unos zapatos que no son nada prácticos.

—Es tu médico; un gran experto en cronoafecciones.

—Si no te explicas mejor...

—No sé gran cosa del tema. El doctor Carlisle Kendrick es un genetista molecular que descubrió... que descubrirá por qué las personas sufren cronoafecciones. Es algo genético, que él revelará en el año 2006 —dice Bella, suspirando—. Supongo que todavía es demasiado pronto. En una ocasión me contaste que habrá muchas más personas cronoafectadas dentro de diez años.

—Nunca había oído que alguien, aparte de mí, padeciera esa... afección.

—Supongo que aunque te encontrases con el doctor Kendrick en este mismo instante, no podría ayudarte. Además, si él hubiera sido capaz de prestarte su ayuda, nosotros nunca nos habríamos conocido.

—No pensemos en ello.

Hemos llegado al vestíbulo de mi casa. Bella entra primera en el diminuto ascensor. Cierro la puerta y presiono el número once. Ella huele a ropa vieja, jabón, sudor y pieles. Respiro profundamente. El ascensor se detiene con un chasquido metálico en mi planta, nos liberamos de él y caminamos por el estrecho pasillo. Empuño el manojo de llaves, abro hasta la enésima cerradura y la puerta cruje levemente al entreabrirse.

—Las cosas han empeorado desde la hora de cenar. Tendré que vendarte los ojos. —Bella estalla en risitas mientras dejo el vino y me quito la corbata. Se la paso por los ojos y la ato con fuerza, haciéndole un nudo a la altura de su nuca. Abro la puerta, la guío hacia el interior del apartamento y la siento en una butaca—. Muy bien, ahora empieza a contar.

Bella cuenta. Yo me apresuro a recoger la ropa interior y los calcetines del suelo, a llevarme las cucharas y las tazas de café que hay en las diversas repisas horizontales a la cocina, a tirarlo todo al fregadero. Cuando dice «novecientos sesenta y siete», le retiro la venda de los ojos. Ya he convertido el sofá cama, que ahora se muestra en su forma diurna, en un sofá propiamente dicho, y me siento encima.

—¿Vino, música, velas?

—Sí, por favor.

Me levanto y enciendo las velas. Cuando termino, apago la luz del techo y en la habitación danzan lucecitas. Todo tiene mejor aspecto. Pongo las rosas en un jarrón con agua, localizo el sacacorchos, abro la botella y sirvo dos copas de vino. Al cabo de un instante, pongo el CD de EMI que grabó mi madre y en el que canta Heder de Schubert (16) y bajo el volumen.

Mi apartamento consta básicamente de un sofá, una butaca y unos cuatrocientos libros.

—Es precioso —dice Bella.

Se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. Yo me acomodo junto a ella. Es un momento tranquilo; nos limitamos a estar sentados y a contemplarnos mutuamente. La luz de las velas parpadea en el pelo de Bella. Ella acerca una mano a mi mejilla.

—Me encanta verte. Empezaba a sentirme sola.

La atraigo hacia mí. Nos besamos. Es un beso muy... compatible, un beso producto de una larga asociación, y me pregunto qué cosas debemos de haber hecho en ese prado de la casa de Bella, pero aparto la idea de mi pensamiento. Nuestros labios se separan; en general, y al llegar a ese punto, estaría considerando el modo de abrirme camino entre las distintas fortalezas de la indumentaria; sin embargo, me inclino hacia atrás y me estiro en el sofá, agarro a Bella por debajo de los brazos y tiro de ella, hasta obligarla a echarse a mi lado. El vestido de terciopelo la vuelve escurridiza, y ella repta en el espacio que media entre mi cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá, como una anguila de terciopelo. Me mira de frente, y el brazo del sofá sostiene mi peso. Puedo notar la longitud de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío a través de la delgada tela. Una parte de mí se muere por saltarle encima, lamerla y sumergirse en ella, pero me siento agotado y sobrecogido.

—Pobre Edward.

—¿Por qué «pobre Edward»? La alegría me desborda —le digo sinceramente.

—Bueno... Te he lanzado un montón de sorpresas encima, como si fueran rocas enormes.

Bella balancea una pierna sobre mí hasta que se queda sentada exactamente sobre mi sexo, que concentra del todo mi atención.

—No te muevas —le digo.

—De acuerdo. Creo que esta noche está resultando de lo más divertida. Me refiero a que es cierto aquello de «saber es poder». Por otro lado, siempre he sentido curiosidad por descubrir dónde vivías, por la ropa que llevabas y por saber a qué te dedicabas para ganarte la vida.

—Voilà —exclamo. Deslizo mis manos bajo su vestido y recorro sus muslos. Lleva medias y liguero. Mi chica perfecta—. ¿Bella?

—Oui.

—Creo que es una pena apurarlo todo de un solo golpe. Quiero decir que esperar un poco no le hará daño a nadie.

Bella se siente avergonzada.

—Lo siento, de verdad; pero es que en mi caso he estado esperando durante años. Además, no es como un pastel... que te lo comes y se acabó.

—Coge el pastel y cómetelo.

—Ese es mi lema. —Sonríe, con una sonrisa ladina, apenas esbozada, y lanza sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás un par de veces.

Sé que mi erección es sin duda lo bastante potente para cabalgar en alguna de las cabalgatas más terroríficas de la Magnífica América sin padres a la vista.

—Acostumbras a salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?

—Siempre. Soy terrible. Salvo que tú te has mostrado casi siempre inmune a mis artimañas. He sufrido atrozmente bajo tu régimen de verbos franceses y juegos de damas.

—Supongo que debería consolarme el hecho de que mi yo futuro poseerá al menos ciertas armas para subyugarte. ¿Haces esto con todos los chicos?

Bella está ofendida; y puedo asegurar que de manera genuina.

—Ni se me ocurriría hacer este tipo de cosas con «chicos». ¡Qué ideas más desagradables se te ocurren! —Me desabrocha la camisa—. ¡Dios mío! Eres tan joven...

Me pellizca los pezones con fuerza. A la mierda la virtud. Ya he descubierto el mecanismo de su vestido.

_**..**_

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

_**..**_

BELLA: Me despierto y no sé dónde estoy. Veo un techo desconocido. Oigo el tráfico distante. Hay una librería. Una butaca azul con mí vestido de terciopelo atravesado y la corbata de un hombre encima del vestido. Entonces me acuerdo. Vuelvo la cabeza y veo a Edward. Es tan sencillo, como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida. Duerme descuidado, en una torsión imposible, como si hubiera sido transportado a una playa, con un brazo sobre los ojos para protegerse de la claridad de la mañana, y su largo pelo cobrizo desparramado sobre la almohada. Es tan sencillo. Estamos aquí. En el momento presente, ahora, al fin.

Salgo de la cama, que también hace las veces de sofá, con cuidado. Los muelles crujen cuando me pongo en pie. No queda mucho espacio entre la cama y la librería, y tengo que pasar de lado hasta que consigo llegar al recibidor. El baño es minúsculo. Me siento como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, que ha crecido hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme y se ve obligada a sacar el brazo por la ventana para poder darse la vuelta. El pequeño radiador labrado deja escapar unos ruidos metálicos causados por el calor. Hago un pis, y me lavo las manos y la cara; entonces me doy cuenta de que hay dos cepillos de dientes en el soporte de porcelana blanco.

Abro el botiquín. Cuchillas y crema de afeitar, Listerine, Tylenol, loción para después del afeitado, una canica azul, un palillo y desodorante en el estante superior. Crema para las manos, tampones, un estuche de diafragma, desodorante, pintalabios, un frasco de multivitaminas y un tubo de espermicida en el estante inferior. El pintalabios es de un rojo muy intenso.

Me quedo de pie, con el pintalabios en la mano. Me siento algo mareada. Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá ella, cómo se llamará. No sé cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo. Supongo que el suficiente. Devuelvo el pintalabios a su sitio y cierro el botiquín. Me contemplo en el espejo, el rostro lívido, el pelo alborotado. «Bien, seas quien seas, ahora soy yo quien está aquí. Quizá formes parte del pasado de Edward, pero yo soy su futuro.» Sonrío ante mi imagen, y mi reflejo me devuelve una mueca. Tomo prestado el albornoz de toalla blanco de Edward que cuelga de la puerta del baño. Tiro de la prenda y en el mismo colgador aparece una bata de seda azul claro. Sin saber exactamente por qué, llevar su albornoz hace que me sienta mejor.

Regreso a la sala y Edward sigue durmiendo. Alcanzo el reloj, que está sobre la repisa de la ventana, y veo que solo son las seis y media. Sin embargo estoy demasiado inquieta para volver a la cama. Me dirijo hacia la diminuta cocina en busca de café. Todas las superficies y los quemadores están cubiertos de montones de platos, revistas y material diverso de lectura. Incluso hay un calcetín en el fregadero. Me doy cuenta de que Edward debió de embutirlo todo dentro de la cocina ayer por la noche, sin orden ni concierto. Siempre supuse que Edward era muy ordenado; pero ahora me queda claro que es de esas personas que pueden ser pesadas en lo que concierne a su aspecto personal y, sin embargo, son secretamente descuidadas en todo lo demás. Encuentro café en la nevera, descubro dónde guarda la cafetera y la pongo en marcha. Mientras espero que el café salga, examino la librería de Edward.

Este es el Edward que yo conozco. Elegías, canciones y sonetos, de Donne. Doctor Faustus, de Christopher Marlowe. Almuerzo al desnudo. Anne Bradstreet e Immanuel Kant. Barthes, Foucault, Derrida. Cantos de inocencia y Cantos de experiencia, de Blake. Winnie the Pooh. Alicia anotada. Heidegger. Rilke. Tristram Shandy. Wisconsin Death Trip. Aristóteles. El obispo Berkeley. Andrew Marvell. Hipotermia, congelaciones y otras heridas provocadas por el frío.

La cama cruje y doy un salto. Edward se incorpora, bizqueando bajo la luz matutina. Es tan joven, tan... anterior a todo. Todavía no me conoce. Me asalta el temor repentino de que haya olvidado quién soy.

—Cogerás frío —me dice—. Vuelve a la cama, Bella.

—He hecho café.

—Mmmm, ya lo huelo; pero primero ven y dame los buenos días.

Trepo a la cama con su albornoz todavía puesto. Cuando desliza su mano por debajo de la ropa, se detiene apenas un instante: comprendo que ya ha establecido la asociación y que mentalmente está pasando revista al baño mientras me tiene a mí enfrente.

—¿Te molesta?

Dudo al responder.

—Sí que te molesta. Te molesta muchísimo. Es normal. —Edward se sienta, y yo también. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí y me mira—. De todos modos, ya casi había terminado.

—¿Casi?

—Iba a romper con ella. Solo que el momento ha sido inoportuno; o quizá no. No lo sé. —Intenta leer en mi rostro en busca del perdón, quizá. No es culpa de él. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?—. Llevamos bastante tiempo torturándonos mutuamente. —Habla cada vez más rápido, y luego se calla—. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

—No.

—Gracias. —Edward se pasa la mano por la cara—. Lo siento. No sabía que vendrías, si no habría limpiado y ordenado un poco más. Mi vida, quiero decir, no solo el apartamento. —Veo una mancha de pintalabios bajo la oreja de Edward, acerco mi mano a su rostro y se la froto. Él sostiene mi mano entre las suyas—. ¿Soy muy distinto? ¿Más de lo que esperabas? —pregunta con aprensión.

—Sí... Eres más... —«egoísta», pienso, pero digo—: ... joven.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —pregunta, valorando la cuestión.

—Es distinto. —Recorro con las manos los hombros de Edward, y también la espalda, masajeando sus músculos en busca de incisiones—. ¿Te has visto a los cuarenta años?

—Sí, parece que me hayan clavado en un pincha papeles y me hayan mutilado.

—Sí, pero eres menos... Quiero decir que eres una especie de..., eres más. Me refiero a que como ya me conoces, pues...

—Vamos, me estás diciendo que me falta un cierto aplomo.

Niego con la cabeza, a pesar de que eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

—Es solo que yo he vivido todas esas experiencias, y en cambio tú... No estoy acostumbrada a estar contigo cuando no recuerdas nada del pasado.

—Lo siento —dice Edward con aire sombrío—; pero la persona que conoces todavía no existe. Quédate junto a mí, y tarde o temprano aparecerá. Me temo que es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Me parece justo. Sin embargo, mientras tanto...

—Mientras tanto, ¿qué? —me pregunta, volviéndose para sostener mi mirada.

—Deseo...

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Me ruborizo. Edward sonríe, y me empuja con suavidad hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No sé mucho, la verdad; pero puedo adivinar alguna que otra cosa.

Más tarde nos adormecemos calentitos, recubiertos por el pálido sol de octubre que luce a mediodía, piel contra piel, y Edward me dice algo en la nuca que yo no entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba que noto una gran paz a tu lado. Es muy agradable estar echados en la cama y saber que el futuro, de algún modo, ya está dispuesto.

—Edward.

—¿Mmmrn?

—¿Cómo es que nunca te contaste nada sobre mí?

—Ah, porque eso es algo que no hago nunca.

—¿El qué?

—No suelo contarme historias del futuro a menos que se trate de algo monstruoso, que implique peligro para mi vida, ¿sabes? Intento vivir como una persona normal. Ni siquiera me gusta tenerme a mí mismo merodeando por aquí, así que intento no tropezar conmigo, a menos que no tenga otra elección.

Sopeso su respuesta durante unos segundos.

—Yo me lo contaría todo.

—No. Te traería muchos problemas.

—Siempre procuraba que me contaras cosas —le explico poniéndome de espaldas. Edward apoya la cabeza en la mano y me mira desde arriba. Nuestras caras se encuentran a un palmo de distancia. Resulta extraño estar hablando como solíamos hacerlo en el pasado, a pesar de que la proximidad física me impide concentrarme como es debido.

—¿Te contaba cosas? —me pregunta Edward.

—A veces. Cuando te apetecía, o cuando tenías que hacerlo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—¿Lo ves? Sí que quieres saberlas, pero no voy a contártelas.

Edward se ríe.

—Me está bien empleado. Oye, tengo hambre. Vayamos a preparar el desayuno.

Fuera hace mucho frío. Los coches y los ciclistas cruzan por Dearborn mientras algunas parejas pasean por la acera. No tardamos en imitarlas, bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, cogidos de la mano, juntos al fin para que nos vean todos. Siento una ligera comezón de nostalgia, como si hubiera perdido un secreto, y luego una oleada de exaltación: es el momento en que todo empieza.

* * *

**Aquí empiezo con una gran nota de "adaptadora" pero lo consideré necesario para entender más a fondo la historia *.***

(1) Chaucer (1343-1400): Geoffrey Chaucer fue un escritor, filósofo, diplomático y poeta inglés, conocido sobre todo por ser autor de los _Cuentos de Canterbury_. Está considerado como el poeta inglés más importante de la Edad Media.

(2) Kelmscott Press: fue una compañía fundada en 1891 por William Morris (1834-1896), un artesano, impresor, poeta, escritor, activista político, pintor y diseñador británico. En esta compañía produjo trabajos originales, así como reimpresiones de los cásicos, siendo su obra más conocida la edición de los _Cuentos de Canterbury_, de Chaucer.

(3) Beau Thai: restaurante tailandés.

(4) Egon Schiele (1890-1918): fue un pintor y grabador austriaco contemporáneo. Fue uno de los artistas figurativos de siglo XX, y junto con Oskar Kokoschaka (pintor y poeta de origen austriaco, conocido principalmente por sus retratos y paisajes expresionistas) conformaron lo que se conoce por expresionismo austriaco.

(5) Botticelli (1445-1510) Botticelli fue pintor italiano, muy valorado en la actualidad, no se cuenta entre los grandes innovadores del Renacimiento, sino que se inscribe más bien en un grupo de pintores que rehuyó el realismo a ultranza y se inclinó por un estilo basado en la delicadeza, la gracia y un cierto sentimentalismo.

(6) John Graham (1886-1961): nació en Rusia pero tras una vida de lo más aventurera, cárcel incluida, consigue huir a USA donde se establece. Probó con el cubismo, el surrealismo y el retrato. Desempeñó un papel fundamental en la difusión de las ideas modernistas. Se convirtió en amigo cercano de Arshile Gorky, influido por jóvenes artistas como Willem de Kooning, Jackson Pollock y David Smith (todos los anteriores son artistas que coinciden en ser exponentes del arte abstracto).

(7) Método Palmer: es un método alfabético para caligrafía. Implementado para uso de las escuelas en las que se requiere un método de escritura corriente y bien clara.

(8) Cinta de Möbius: Es una superficie con una sola cara y un solo borde, tiene la propiedad matemática de ser un objeto no orientable. Entonces, para construir una de estas cintas, se toma una tira de papel y se pegan los extremos dando media vuelta a uno de ellos.

(9) Tom Kha Kai: es sopa de pollo con leche de coco, es una sopa picante.

(10) Gang Mussaman: se trata de un curry elaborado con pato, carne de vaca, tofú o cerdo, generalmente también se prepara con leche de coco.

(11) Crackers Ritz: son esas galletas redondas y saladitas.

(12) Readerʹs Digest: algo como revistas de dietas.

(13) Cordon bleu: es el instituto de educación en hostelería más grande del mundo, con presencia en más de 30 países. En él solo se enseñan la administración hotelera y culinaria

(14) Aretha Franklin si se convirtiera en Julia Child: bueno, Aretha Franklin es una cantante que aunó en un solo artista estilos tan propios como el soul, el jazz, el gospel y el pop, creando un nuevo estilo muy personal; y Julia Child fue una cocinera, escritora y presentadora estadounidense responsable de la introducción de la comida francesa en estados unidos. Así que, mezclando a estas dos mujeres es como describe Bella a María.

(15) Movimiento Arts and Crafts: William Morris creó este movimiento, fue una escuela artística que surgió en Inglaterra a mediados del siglo XIX, y que se desarrolló en el Reino Unido y en los Estados Unidos durante la segunda mitad del siglo XIX y en los comienzos del siglo XX. William acuñó el término y fue el miembro de los prerrafaelistas más interesado en la manualidad, retomar el modo de hacer de la edad media, huyendo de la revolución industrial.

(16) Schubert: fue un compositor austriaco considerado introductor del romanticismo musical y la forma breve característica pero, a la vez, también continuador de la sonata clásica siguiendo el modelo de Ludwig van Beethoven. Fue un gran compositor de _lieder_ (breves composiciones para voz y piano, antecesor de la canción moderna), así como de música para piano, de cámara y orquestal.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Fue un encuentro sorpresivo, pero hermoso. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, me alegra que mediante eso me hagan saber que les interesa leer la historia, gracias por sus reviews :3 es bonito leerlos. Gracias por los comentarios de su apreciación en Facebook ;) y si, este libro es el de la película: Te amaré por siempre, a través del tiempo, o con el nombre que la hayan visto; pero el libro es mucho mejor ;)**

**Sol, ¡vas a amarlo! ;) jajajaja y me alegra poder chantajearte :P TE ADORO.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. Una primera vez para todos

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Una primera vez para todos**

Domingo 16 de junio de 1968

EDWARD: La primera vez fue mágica. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que significaba? Era mi quinto cumpleaños, y fuimos al Museo de Historia Natural. No creo haber estado antes en ese museo. Mis padres llevaban toda la semana contándome las maravillas que podían verse en ese lugar: los elefantes disecados del inmenso vestíbulo, los esqueletos de dinosaurios o los dioramas de los hombres de las cavernas. Mi madre acababa de regresar de Sidney, y me había traído una gigantesca y sobrecogedora mariposa azul, una Papilio ulysses, que iba montada en un marco y protegida con algodón. Yo solía acercármela al rostro, y la sostenía tan cerca de mí que no podía ver nada que no fuera ese color azul. Me provocaba una sensación especial, esa sensación que más tarde intenté repetir con el alcohol y finalmente redescubrí con Bella; la sensación de unidad, olvido y abandono, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Mis padres me habían descrito las innumerables vitrinas de mariposas, colibríes y escarabajos. Yo estaba tan nervioso que me desperté antes del amanecer. Me calcé las zapatillas deportivas, cogí mi Papilio ulysses, salí al patio trasero y bajé los escalones que conducían al río en pijama. Me senté en el embarcadero y contemplé la salida del sol. Una familia de patos se acercó nadando, y un mapache apareció en el embarcadero de la otra orilla del río y me miró con curiosidad antes de lavar su desayuno y comérselo. Quizá me dormí. Oí que mi madre me llamaba y corrí hacia la escalera, que resbalaba por el rocío, procurando que la mariposa no se me cayera. Estaba enfadada conmigo porque había bajado al embarcadero solo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque era el día de mi cumpleaños.

Mis padres no trabajaban esa noche, así que se vistieron con calma para salir. Yo estaba listo mucho antes que ellos. Me senté en su cama y fingí leer una partitura. Eso sucedió en la época en que mis padres, aun siendo músicos, se percataron de que su único descendiente no estaba dotado para ese arte. No porque yo no me esforzara, sino porque no era capaz de oír lo que fuera que oían ellos en una composición musical. Me gustaba la música, pero difícilmente podía entonar una melodía; y a pesar de que sabía leer el periódico a los cuatro años, las partituras solo eran para mí unos hermosos garabatos negros. Ahora bien, mis padres seguían esperando que yo poseyera algún talento musical oculto, por eso cuando cogí la partitura, mi madre se sentó junto a mí e intentó ayudarme en la tarea. Enseguida se puso a cantar, mientras yo daba tremendos alaridos y chasqueba los dedos. Terminamos riendo, y mi madre se dedicó a hacerme cosquillas. Mi padre salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y se unió a nosotros. Durante unos breves y gloriosos minutos mis padres se pusieron a cantar al unísono. Mi padre entonces me cogió en brazos, y, agarrándome entre ambos, empezaron a bailar por el dormitorio. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono, y la escena se desvaneció. Mi madre fue a contestar, mi padre me dejó sobre la cama y fue a vestirse.

Finalmente terminaron de arreglarse. Mi madre llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas y unas sandalias; se había pintado las uñas de los pies y las manos a juego con el vestido. Mi padre estaba espléndido con sus pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa blanca de manga corta, en tranquilo contraste con la vistosidad de mamá. Nos apretujamos en el coche. Como siempre, tenía todo el asiento trasero para mí solo, así que me tumbé y contemplé los altos edificios del paseo de la Ribera que desfilaban por mi ventanilla como una exhalación.

—Siéntate, Edward —dijo mi madre—. Ya hemos llegado.

Me senté y vi el museo. Hasta entonces había pasado mi infancia dando tumbos entre las distintas capitales europeas, y aquel gran museo satisfizo la idea que me había hecho de los museos en general, aunque su fachada pétrea y abovedada no fuera nada excepcional. Dado que era domingo, nos costó un poco encontrar aparcamiento, pero al final lo logramos y nos fuimos caminando por la orilla del lago, junto a los botes, las estatuas y algunos chiquillos traviesos. Traspasamos las pesadas columnas y entramos en el museo.

En ese momento percibí un embrujo.

Todo en ese lugar había quedado atrapado, etiquetado y dispuesto según una lógica que parecía tan intemporal como si el mismo Dios la hubiera dispuesto; un dios que quizá había tramitado erróneamente el papeleo sobre la Creación, por lo que había pedido al personal especializado del museo que le ayudara a solucionarlo y a dejar constancia de ello. Para el niño de cinco años que era yo en aquel entonces, y que se entusiasmaba con una sencilla mariposa, caminar por el museo era como caminar por el Paraíso y presenciar todo lo que allí ocurría.

Vimos muchísimas cosas ese día: millares de vitrinas repletas de mariposas, procedentes de Brasil y Madagascar; incluso descubrimos a una hermana de mi mariposa azul del otro lado del globo. El museo era oscuro, frío y antiguo; eso acrecentaba la sensación de suspense, de que el tiempo y la muerte se habían detenido en el interior de sus paredes. Vimos cristales y pumas, ratas almizcladas y momias, e innumerables fósiles. A la hora de comer hicimos un picnic en el césped del museo, y luego volvimos a zambullirnos en el edificio en busca de pájaros, águilas y neandertales. Al final del día, estaba tan cansado que apenas me tenía en pie, pero no soportaba la idea de marcharme. Aparecieron los guardias y nos condujeron con amabilidad hacia las puertas; yo me esforzaba por no llorar, pero no pude controlarme y lloré de agotamiento y deseo. Mi padre me cogió en brazos y nos dirigimos al coche. Me dormí en el asiento trasero; cuando me desperté ya estábamos en casa y era la hora de cenar.

Cenamos en la planta baja, en el piso del señor y la señora Kim, nuestros caseros. El señor Kim era un hombre brusco y recio a quien yo parecía gustarle, pero nunca decía gran cosa; la señora Kim (Kimy, como yo la llamaba) era mi compañera de juegos, mi alocada canguro y jugadora de cartas coreana. Gran parte del tiempo que estaba despierto lo pasaba con Kimy. Mi madre nunca fue una gran cocinera, y kimy sabía elaborar con mucho garbo cualquier plato, desde un soufflé a un bi bim bop (1). Esa noche, para celebrar mi cumpleaños, hizo pizza y pastel de chocolate.

Cenamos. Todos me cantaron el «Cumpleaños feliz», y yo soplé las velas. No recuerdo cuál fue mi deseo. Dejaron que me quedase levantado hasta mucho después de lo acostumbrado, porque seguía muy nervioso por todo lo que habíamos visto y porque había dormido hasta bien entrada la tarde. Me senté en el porche trasero en pijama, con mi madre, mi padre, y el señor y la señora Kim, bebimos limonada y contemplamos el azulado cielo nocturno, oyendo los grillos y los sonidos procedentes de los televisores de otros pisos. Al final, mi padre dijo:

—Hora de irse a la cama, Edward.

Me lavé los dientes, dije mis oraciones y me metí en la cama. Estaba agotado, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Mi padre leyó para mí durante un rato y luego, al ver que seguía sin poder dormir, él y mi madre apagaron las luces, dejaron entreabierta la puerta de mi dormitorio y se fueron a la sala de estar. El trato era que tocarían para mí todo el rato que yo quisiera, pero a condición de que escuchara el concierto desde la cama. Así que mi madre se sentó al piano y mi padre sacó su violín; tocaron y cantaron durante muchísimo rato. Canciones de cuna, lieder, nocturnos: música para dormir con la cual tranquilizar al salvaje muchachito que se hallaba en el dormitorio. Al final, mi madre vino a ver si ya me había dormido. Echado en aquella camita debía de parecer menudito y receloso, como un animal nocturno en pijama.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Todavía estás despierto?

Asentí.

—Papá y yo nos vamos a la cama. ¿Estás bien?

Le dije que sí y me dio un abrazo.

—Hemos pasado un día muy excitante en el museo, ¿verdad?

—¿Podemos volver mañana?

—Mañana, no; pero volveremos muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

—Buenas noches —dijo mi madre. Dejó la puerta abierta y apagó la luz del pasillo—. Buenas noches, que descanses y que no te piquen las chinches.

Pude oír sonidos imperceptibles, el correr del agua, la cadena del váter. Luego todo quedó en silencio. Salí de la cama y me arrodillé frente a la ventana. Veía las luces de la casa de al lado, y más lejos vi pasar un coche con la radio altísima. Me quedé ahí un rato, intentando que me entrara el sueño, luego me levanté y todo cambió.

.

.

.

Sábado 2 de enero de 1988, 4.03 horas; domingo 16 de junio de 1968, 10.46 horas

Edward tiene 24 y 5 años

EDWARD: Son las 4.03 de una mañana de enero extremadamente fría y estoy llegando a casa. He salido a bailar y no estoy demasiado bebido, pero sí profundamente cansado. Mientras me debato para encontrar la llave en la entrada iluminada, caigo de rodillas, mareado y con náuseas, hasta que me quedo a oscuras, vomitando sobre el suelo de baldosas. Levanto la cabeza y veo un letrero luminoso de color rojo que dice SALIDA, y mientras enfoco la mirada, veo tigres, hombres de las cavernas con largas lanzas, mujeres primitivas con modestas pieles colocadas estratégicamente y perros lobo. El corazón me late con velocidad y durante un largo momento de confusión alcohólica pienso: «¡Joder! He llegado a la Edad de Piedra», hasta que me doy cuenta de que el letrero de SALIDA es propio del siglo XX. Me levanto, temblando, y me aventuro hacia la puerta; noto las baldosas heladas bajo mis pies descalzos, tengo la carne de gallina y el pelo tieso. Todo está absolutamente silencioso. La atmósfera es pegajosa debido al aire acondicionado. Llego a la entrada y miro en la siguiente sala. Está llena de vitrinas de cristal; las luces blancas de los faroles resplandecen a través de los ventanales y me descubren millares de escarabajos. Me encuentro en el Museo de Historia Natural, a Dios gracias. Me quedó inmóvil y respiro hondo, intentando aclarar mis ideas. Algo en esa situación le trae vagos recuerdos a mi cerebro encadenado e intento desenterrarlos. Creo que tengo que hacer algo. Sí. Es mi quinto aniversario... Había alguien ahí, y voy a ser ese alguien..., pero necesito ropa. Sí. Evidentemente.

Echo una carrera a través de la escarabajomanía y paso por el largo pasillo que divide en dos la segunda planta, desciendo por la escalera del ala oeste y llego al primer piso, agradecido por hallarme en la era anterior a los sensores de movimiento. Los enormes elefantes se ciernen sobre mí con aire amenazador bajo la luz de la luna, y yo los saludo de camino a la tiendecita de regalos que hay a la derecha de la puerta principal. Rodeo las vajillas y descubro unos cuantos artículos prometedores: un abrecartas de adorno, un punto de libro metálico con la insignia del museo y dos camisetas con un dibujo de un dinosaurio. Las cerraduras de las vitrinas son de chiste; las hago saltar con una horquilla que encuentro junto a la caja registradora y me sirvo. Perfecto. Regreso a las escaleras y subo a la tercera planta. Es la «buhardilla» del museo, donde se encuentran los laboratorios; el personal tiene los despachos aquí arriba. Analizo los nombres que hay en las puertas pero ninguno me sugiere nada; al final, elijo una al azar y deslizo el punto de libro por la cerradura hasta que el pestillo cede y me permite entrar.

El ocupante de ese despacho es un tal V M. Williamson, y es un tipo muy desordenado. La habitación está a rebosar de papeles, tazas de café y cigarrillos que desbordan los ceniceros; hay un esqueleto de serpiente parcialmente articulado sobre su escritorio. Reconozco el terreno con rapidez en busca de ropa y no encuentro ni una sola prenda. La siguiente oficina pertenece a una mujer, J. E Bettley. En la tercera tengo suerte. D. W. Finch tiene un traje completo colgado del perchero, y me va bastante bien, aunque un poco corto de mangas y piernas, y ancho de solapas.

Llevo una de esas camisetas de dinosaurios bajo la chaqueta. Voy sin zapatos, pero estoy decente. D. W. también tiene un paquete sin abrir de galletas Oreo en el escritorio, alabado sea. Me apropio de ellas y me marcho, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

«¿Dónde estaba, cuándo me vi?» Cierro los ojos y la fatiga se apodera de mi cuerpo acariciándome con sus dedos adormecidos. Casi no me tengo en pie, pero me controlo, y entonces me viene a la mente: el perfil de un hombre acercándose a mí, iluminado de espaldas por las luces procedentes de las puertas principales del museo. Necesito regresar al vestíbulo de la entrada.

Cuando llego, todo está quieto y en silencio. Camino por el centro de la estancia, intentando repetir la imagen de las puertas, y luego me siento cerca del guardarropía para entrar en escena por la izquierda. Noto que la sangre me sube de golpe a la cabeza, el ronroneo del sistema de climatización, los coches zumbando por el paseo de la Ribera. Como diez Oreo, despacio; las saco una a una con suavidad, rasco el relleno con los dientes y mordisqueo las mitades de chocolate para hacerlas durar. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es, ni de cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar. Estoy casi sobrio del todo, y me mantengo razonablemente alerta. Transcurre el tiempo y no ocurre nada. Al final, sin embargo, oigo un impacto amortiguado y un grito ahogado. Silencio. Espero. Me levanto sin hacer ruido, y me deslizo hacia el vestíbulo, caminando despacio a través de la luz que cuartea el suelo de mármol. Me detengo en medio de las puertas y digo en voz alta, sin gritar:

—Edward.

Nada. Buen chico, precavido y silencioso. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—No pasa nada, Edward. Soy tu guía. He venido para enseñarte el museo. Es una visita especial. No temas nada, Edward.

Oigo una débil exclamación, como de asombro.

—Te he traído una camiseta, Edward, para que no te resfríes mientras miras la exposición. —Consigo vislumbrarlo; está de pie, medio confundido entre las sombras—. Toma, cógela.

Se la lanzo, y la camiseta desaparece. Luego el muchacho sale a la luz. La camiseta le llega a las rodillas. Soy yo con cinco años, con el pelo cobre y en punta, el cutis pálido como la luna, y unos ojos verdes casi eslavos, enjutos y nervudos, como un potrillo. A mis cinco años soy un niño feliz, arropado por la normalidad y el cariño de mis padres. Todo cambió luego, a partir de ese momento. Camino hacia él lentamente, me inclino y le hablo con suavidad.

—Hola. Me alegro de verte, Edward. Gracias por venir esta noche.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? —Su voz es aguda y floja, y resuena un poco contra la fría piedra.

—Estás en el Museo de Historia Natural. Me han enviado para que te enseñe cosas que no pueden verse durante el día. Yo también me llamo Edward. Qué casualidad, ¿eh?

Asiente.

—¿Te apetecen unas galletas? Siempre me gusta comer galletas cuando visito los museos. Lo convierte en algo más multisensorial. —Le ofrezco el paquete de galletas Oreo. Duda, teme que no sea lo correcto, ya que está hambriento pero no sabe cuántas puede coger sin parecer grosero—. Come las que quieras. Yo ya he comido diez, así que te costará atraparme.

Coge tres.

—¿Qué preferirías ver primero?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Subamos al tercer piso; es donde guardan todos los cachivaches que no están a la vista, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Caminamos a oscuras y subimos las escaleras. No avanza muy rápido, así que subo despacio junto a él.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—En casa, durmiendo. Esta es una visita especial, con guía, solo para ti, porque es tu cumpleaños. Por otro lado, los adultos no hacen esta clase de cosas.

—¿Tú no eres un adulto?

—Yo soy un adulto de lo más raro. Mi trabajo consiste en vivir aventuras. Por eso, cuando oí que deseabas regresar al museo, mi impulso natural fue lanzarme a enseñártelo todo.

—No entiendo cómo he llegado hasta aquí —dice deteniéndose en lo alto de las escaleras y mirándome presa de la confusión.

—Bueno, es un secreto. Si te lo digo, tendrás que prometerme que no se lo repetirás a nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te creerían. Puedes decírselo a mamá, o a Kimy, si quieres, pero a nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo...

Me arrodillo frente a él, a mi yo inocente, y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Lo juras por tu sangre?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Lo que ha ocurrido es lo siguiente: has viajado a través del tiempo. Estabas en tu dormitorio y, de repente, ¡puf! has llegado aquí, y dado que ahora empieza la noche, tenemos muchísimo tiempo para verlo todo antes de que debas regresar a casa.

Edward se queda en silencio, con una expresión interrogativa pintada en el rostro.

—¿Tiene algún sentido esto para ti? —le pregunto.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Bueno, eso es algo que todavía no he descubierto. Te lo diré cuando lo sepa. Mientras tanto, deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra. ¿Otra galleta?

Coge una y caminamos despacio por el pasillo. Decido hacer un experimento.

—Probemos esto.

Deslizo el punto de libro por una puerta en la que figura el número 306 y la abro. Cuando enciendo las luces, vemos unas rocas del tamaño de calabazas diseminadas por todo el suelo, las hay enteras y partidas por la mitad, con muchas aristas por fuera y venas de metal marcadas en el interior.

—Oooh, mira, Edward. Meteoritos.

—¿Qué son los meteoritos?

—Rocas que caen del espacio exterior.

Me mira como si fuera yo quien ha aterrizado del espacio exterior.

—¿Probamos otra puerta?

Asiente. Cierro la sala de los meteoritos y pruebo a forzar la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Esa sala está llena de aves. Aves que simulan el vuelo, aves que reposan eternamente sobre ramas, cabezas de ave, pelajes de ave. Abro uno de los cientos de cajones que hay en el lugar; contiene una docena de probetas, cada una con un pajarito dorado y negro que lleva el nombre envuelto en una pata. Los ojos de Edward son como dos platos.

—¿Quieres tocar uno?

—Sssí...

Saco el tapón de algodón de la boca de uno de los tubos y lo agito hasta que un pinzón dorado cae sobre mi mano. Conserva la forma del tubo.

—¿Está durmiendo? —pregunta Edward, acariciando su cabecita con ternura.

—Más o menos.

Me mira con aire de pocos amigos, desconfiado ante mi error. Devuelvo con suavidad el pinzón al tubo, coloco de nuevo el algodón, dejo el tubo en su lugar y cierro el cajón. Estoy muy cansado. Incluso la palabra «sueño» es un ardid, una seducción. Lo guío hacia el vestíbulo y, de repente, recuerdo lo que más me gustó de esa noche cuando era pequeño.

—Oye, Edward. Vayamos a la biblioteca.

Se encoge de hombros. Camino, ahora ya deprisa, y él corre para seguirme el paso. La biblioteca está en el tercer piso, en el extremo oriental del edificio. Cuando llegamos, me quedo inmóvil durante un minuto, contemplando las cerraduras. Edward me mira, como diciendo: «Bueno, ¿y ahora, qué?». Palpo en los bolsillos y encuentro el abrecartas. Sacudo la manecilla de madera y hete aquí que veo un utensilio de metal alargado y fino que meto en el interior. Clavo la mitad del instrumento en la cerradura y pruebo hacia ambos lados. Oigo saltar las clavijas, y cuando vuelvo al punto inicial del recorrido, clavo la otra mitad, utilizo el punto de libro en la otra cerradura y, ¡sorpresa!, ¡ábrete, sésamo!

Al menos, mi compañero se ha quedado convenientemente impresionado.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—No cuesta tanto. Te lo enseñaré en otra ocasión. _Entrez! _

Sostengo la puerta para que él entre. Enciendo las luces y la sala de lectura cobra vida: sólidas mesas y sillas de madera, moqueta marrón y un enorme mostrador donde se solicitan libros de referencia. La biblioteca del Museo de Historia Natural no está diseñada para cautivar a los niños de cinco años. Es una biblioteca con estanterías cerradas que utilizan los científicos y los estudiosos. Hay librerías dispuestas en hileras a lo largo de la sala, pero en su mayoría contienen publicaciones periódicas encuadernadas en piel de la época victoriana. El libro que busco preside una enorme vitrina de cristal y roble que hay en el centro de la estancia. Hago saltar la cerradura con mi horquilla y abro la portezuela de cristal. A decir verdad, el museo debería plantearse en serio el tema de la seguridad. No es que tenga muchos remordimientos por actuar de ese modo; a fin de cuentas, soy un bibliotecario con referencias, y a menudo me encargo de traer libros y hablar de ellos en la biblioteca Newberry. Me pongo tras el mostrador de referencias y descubro un trozo de fieltro y unos soportes de tela, que coloco sobre la mesa más próxima. Luego cierro y levanto el libro con cuidado para extraerlo de su vitrina y depositarlo sobre el fieltro. Acerco una silla.

—Ven, súbete ahí, lo verás mejor.

Edward sube a la silla y yo abro el libro. Se trata de _Aves de América_, de Audubon, el maravilloso infolio de lujo del tamaño de dos elefantes que es casi tan alto como mi joven yo. Este ejemplar es el más delicado que existe, y he pasado muchas tardes lluviosas admirándolo. Lo abro por la primera lámina, y Edward sonríe y me mira.

—Somorgujo común —lee—. Parece un pato.

—Sí. Apuesto a que puedo adivinar cuál es tu ave favorita.

Niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—¿Qué te apuestas?

Se mira vestido con la camiseta del dinosaurio y se encoge de hombros. Conozco esa sensación.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Si lo adivino, te comes una galleta, y si no lo adivino, te comes una galleta.

Reflexiona unos instantes y decide que es una apuesta segura. Abro el libro por la página donde pone «Flamenco». Edward ríe.

—¿He acertado?

—¡Sí!

Es fácil ser omnisciente cuando ya lo has vivido todo antes.

—Muy bien, aquí tienes tu galleta; y yo cojo otra por haber acertado. Ahora bien, vamos a tener que guardarlas hasta que hayamos terminado de mirar el libro, porque no nos gustaría llenar de migas las ilustraciones de los azulejos, ¿verdad?

—¡Verdad! —Edward deja la Oreo en el brazo de la butaca y volvemos a empezar por el principio. Pasamos las páginas despacio y disfrutamos con las ilustraciones de las aves, mucho más vivas que aquel otro ser real de la probeta que guardan al fondo del pasillo.

—Aquí hay una gran garza azul. Es francamente grande, mayor que un flamenco. ¿Has visto alguna vez un colibrí?

—¡Hoy he visto uno!

—¿Aquí en el museo?

—Sí.

—Espera a ver uno fuera... Son como helicópteros diminutos, y baten sus alas con tanta rapidez que apenas ves unas sombras...

Volver las páginas es como hacerse la cama, una enorme extensión de papel se eleva despacio y cae. Edward sigue de pie, atento, esperando que se le revele una nueva maravilla en cada ocasión, y emitiendo ruiditos de placer ante la grulla gris, la focha americana, la gran alca y el carpintero crestado. Cuando llegamos a la última lámina, la titulada «Tomaguín», se inclina y toca la página, acariciando con delicadeza el grabado. Lo observo, miro el libro, recuerdo, ese libro, ese momento, el primer libro que amé, recuerdo haber deseado acurrucarme en su interior y dormirme.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Sí...

—¿No crees que deberíamos marcharnos?

—Vale.

Cierro _Aves de América_ y lo devuelvo a su vitrina original, lo abro por la página del «Flamenco», cierro la vitrina y echo la cerradura. Edward salta de la silla y se come la Oreo. Devuelvo el fieltro al mostrador y empujo la silla detrás. Edward apaga la luz, y nos vamos de la biblioteca.

Deambulamos por el museo, conversando amigablemente sobre las criaturas que vuelan y las que reptan, mientras comemos las Oreo. Edward me cuenta cosas de mi madre, mi padre y la señora Kim, que le está enseñando a cocinar la lasaña, y de Brenda también, a quien había olvidado, mi mejor amiga cuando yo era pequeño, hasta que su familia se mudó a Tampa, en Florida, unos tres meses después del momento que estamos viviendo. Estamos frente al Morador de los Bosques, el legendario gorila espalda plateada cuya disecada magnificencia nos contempla con furia desde su pequeña peana de mármol, ubicada en un pasillo de la primera planta, cuando Edward empieza a gritar y se tambalea hacia delante, me tiende los brazos con premura, y yo, a pesar de agarrarlo, no puedo impedir su marcha. La camiseta es tan solo un trozo de ropa caliente y vacía entre mis manos. Suspiro, y me dirijo al piso de arriba para analizar las momias durante un rato en soledad. Mi otro yo, el niño, estará ahora en casa, metiéndose en la cama. Me acuerdo bien, me acuerdo. Me desperté por la mañana y todo resultó haber sido un sueño maravilloso. Mi madre se rió, y me dijo que viajar a través del tiempo parecía divertido, que ella también quería intentarlo.

Esa fue la primera vez.

* * *

(1) Bi bim bop: Es un plato popular de la gastronomía de Corea. Consiste en un cuenco de arroz con vegetales y carne encima.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llego :3 ¿No es bonito imaginarse a un Ed de esa edad? Pequeñito y tan ávido de mundo, de aprendizaje :')**

**Gracias infinitas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews :3**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. Primera cita, dos

**Bienvenidos, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Primera cita, dos**

Viernes 23 de septiembre de 1977

Edward tiene 36 años, y Bella 6

EDWARD: Estoy en el prado, esperando. Aguardo tranquilo al margen del calvero, desnudo, porque la ropa que Bella reserva para mí y deja en una caja bajo una piedra no está en el lugar acostumbrado; tampoco está la caja. Así que agradezco que la tarde sea suave, una tarde de principios de septiembre quizá, de algún año desconocido. Me agacho entre la alta hierba. Reflexiono. El hecho de que no haya caja alguna con ropa dentro significa que he llegado a una época anterior a la que nos conocimos Bella y yo. Quizá ella ni siquiera ha nacido todavía. No sería la primera vez que eso ocurre, y para mí fue una experiencia dolorosa. Echaba de menos a Bella, y me pasé todo el tiempo escondido en el prado, desnudo, sin atreverme a dar señales de vida por el vecindario de la familia de Bella. Pienso con añoranza en los manzanos que hay en el extremo occidental del prado. En esta época del año tendría que haber manzanas, pequeñas, acidas y mordisqueadas por los alces, pero comestibles. Oigo el portazo de la puerta mosquitera y atisbo entre la hierba. Una niña corre en tropel, y a medida que se acerca por el sendero, entre la hierba ondulante, el corazón me da un brinco y Bella irrumpe en el claro.

Es muy joven. Se la ve despreocupada; está sola. Todavía lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela, un pichi (1) color caqui oscuro con una blusa blanca y calcetines hasta las rodillas con mocasines de vestir, y trae consigo una bolsa de Marshall Field (2) y una toalla de playa. Bella extiende la toalla en el suelo y vacía el contenido de la bolsa: todo tipo de utensilios inimaginables para escribir. Viejos bolígrafos, pequeñas puntas de lápices de la biblioteca, lápices de colores, olorosos Magic Markers y una pluma. También lleva un montón de material de papelería de la oficina de su padre. Dispone con cuidado los utensilios y arregla con una sabia sacudida el montón de papel; luego empieza a probar cada uno de los bolígrafos y lápices, haciendo líneas y garabatos con esmero y canturreando entre dientes. Después de escuchar con atención durante un rato, identifico la tonadilla como la canción de la serie El show de Dick van Dyke (3).

Dudo. Bella está alegre, absorta. Debe de tener unos seis años; si estamos en septiembre, es posible que acabe de empezar el primer curso. Es evidente que no me está esperando, que soy un extraño, y estoy seguro de que lo primero que aprendes en ese curso es a no tener trato alguno con desconocidos que aparecen desnudos en tu rincón secreto y favorito, que saben tu nombre y te dicen que no les cuentes nada a papá y a mamá. Me pregunto si hoy es el día en que tenemos que conocernos o si se trata de otro día cualquiera. Quizá debería guardar silencio y esperar a que Bella se marche para poder ir a morder esas manzanas y robar ropa limpia, o bien a cumplir con mi programación estipulada periódicamente.

Despierto de mis ensoñaciones con brusquedad y descubro que Bella me está mirando fijamente. Advierto, demasiado tarde, que he estado tarareando su misma canción.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —sisea Bella. Parece un pato francamente mareado, con ese cuello y esas piernas largas. Intento pensar con celeridad.

—Saludos, terrícola —entono con amabilidad.

—¡Mike! ¡Eres un nimrod! —Bella busca a su alrededor para encontrar algo que lanzarme y se decide por los zapatos, que tienen unos tacones toscos y pesados. Se los quita de una patada y me los tira encima. No creo que pueda verme muy bien, pero tiene suerte y uno de ellos me alcanza en la boca. El labio empieza a sangrarme.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —le digo. No tengo nada para detener la sangre y, por lo tanto, me presiono la boca con la mano y mi voz sale ahogada. Me duele la mandíbula.

—¿Quién es? —Ahora Bella está asustada, y yo también.

—Edward. Soy Edward, Bella. No quiero hacerte daño, y me gustaría que no me lanzaras nada más.

—Devuélveme mis zapatos. No te conozco de nada. ¿Por qué te escondes? —me pregunta Bella con rabia en la mirada.

Le lanzo los zapatos al calvero. Ella los recoge y los sostiene como si fueran pistolas.

—Me escondo porque he perdido la ropa y me siento un poco avergonzado. Vengo de muy lejos y tengo hambre. No conozco a nadie y encima estoy sangrando.

—¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? La verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—Vengo del futuro. Soy un viajero del tiempo. En el futuro somos amigos.

—La gente solo viaja a través del tiempo en las películas.

—Eso es lo que queremos que creáis.

—¿Por qué?

—Si todos viajaran por el tiempo, habría atascos. Como cuando fuiste a ver a la abuela Swan las Navidades pasadas y tuvisteis que atravesar el aeropuerto OʹHare, que estaba lleno hasta los topes. Los viajeros del tiempo no queremos que se nos compliquen las cosas, así que guardamos silencio.

Bella rumia mis palabras durante un minuto.

—Sal de ahí.

—Préstame tu toalla de playa.

Bella la levanta y todos los bolígrafos, lápices y papeles salen despedidos. Me la lanza por encima de su cabeza, yo la agarro y me vuelvo de espaldas para ponerme en pie y atármela alrededor de la cintura. Es de un color rosa luminoso y naranja; tiene un dibujo geométrico muy marcado. Justo la clase de prenda que uno desearía llevar el día que va a conocer a su futura esposa. Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia el calvero; me siento en la roca haciendo acopio de toda mi dignidad. Bella se queda en pie, lo más lejos que puede de mí, y sigue en el claro. Todavía se aferra a los zapatos.

—Estás sangrando.

—Pues sí. Me has tirado un zapato.

—Ah.

Silencio. Intento parecer inofensivo y simpático. Simpático es el término que domina la infancia de Bella, dada la gran cantidad de personas que no lo son.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Jamás me burlaría de ti. ¿Por qué crees que me burlo de ti?

—Porque nadie viaja a través del tiempo. —Si algún adjetivo define a Bella es el de tozuda—. Estás mintiendo.

—Papá Noel viaja a través del tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Claro. ¿Cómo crees que consigue entregar todos esos regalos en una sola noche? Se dedica a retrasar el reloj unas cuantas horas hasta que mete todos y cada uno de los regalos por las chimeneas.

—Papá Noel es mágico. Tú no eres Papá Noel.

—¿Quieres decir que yo no soy mágico? Vaya, Ana, no se te escapa ni una.

—No me llamo Ana.

—Ya lo sé. Te llamas Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, y naciste el 24 de mayo de 1971. Tus padres son Charlie y Renée Swan, y vives con ellos, con tu abuela y tu hermano, Mike, y también con tu hermana, Ángela, en aquella casa enorme que hay ahí detrás.

—Solo porque sepas cosas no significa que vengas del futuro.

—Quédate por aquí un rato y me verás desaparecer. —Creo que puedo fiarme de mis palabras porque en una ocasión Bella me contó que eso fue lo que le resultó más impresionante de nuestro primer encuentro.

Silencio. Bella se revuelve incómoda y aparta un mosquito.

—¿Conoces a Papá Noel?

—¿Personalmente? Pues..., pues no. —He dejado de sangrar, pero debo de tener un aspecto horrible—. Oye, Bella, ¿no tendrás por casualidad una tirita, o bien algo de comida? Viajar por el tiempo me provoca un hambre atroz.

Piensa durante un rato, luego introduce la mano en el bolsillo del pichi, saca una barrita Hershey (4) a la que le falta un mordisco y me la lanza.

—Gracias, estas me encantan.

Me la como con pulcritud, pero muy deprisa. Mi curva de glucemia está muy baja. Dejo el envoltorio dentro de la bolsa. Bella está encantada.

—Comes como un perro.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protesto, profundamente ofendido—. Tengo pulgares opuestos, muchísimas gracias.

—¿Qué son pulgares puestos?

—Haz esto. —Le hago el signo de OK, y Bella me imita—. Pulgares opuestos significa que puedes hacer esto. Significa que puedes abrir tarros, atarte los cordones de los zapatos y hacer otras cosas que los animales no pueden hacer.

Bella no acaba de estar convencida.

—La hermana Carmelita dice que los animales no tienen alma.

—Claro que los animales tienen alma. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea?

—Dijo que eso es lo que dice el Papa.

—El Papa es un viejo chocho. Los animales tienen un alma mucho mejor que la nuestra. Nunca cuentan mentiras, ni se dan palizas.

—Pero se comen los unos a los otros.

—Bueno, no les queda otra opción; no pueden ir a La Reina de los Lácteos y comprarse un cucurucho grande de vainilla con virutas, ¿a que no? —Es la comida que Bella prefiere por encima de cualquier otra (de pequeña. Ya de adulta, su alimento preferido es el sushi, sobre todo el sushi de Katsu, de la avenida Peterson.)

—Podrían comer hierba.

—Nosotros también, y tampoco lo hacemos. Comemos hamburguesas.

Bella se sienta en el margen del claro.

—Carmen dice que no debería hablar con desconocidos.

—Es un buen consejo.

Silencio.

—¿Cuándo desaparecerás?

—Cuando me encuentre bien y esté listo. ¿Te aburro?

Bella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes?

—Amigos por correspondencia.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Bella se levanta con cuidado y coge parte del material de papelería mientras clava en mí una de sus miradas torvas. Me inclino hacia delante despacio y tiendo la mano como si ella fuera un Rottweiler, y Bella me entrega los papeles con ímpetu, rápida, y luego retrocede. Los contemplo con intensidad, como si acabara de entregarme un pliego de dibujos originales de Bruce Rogers para Centaur (5), The Book of Kells (6) o alguna otra obra parecida. Ha dibujado, una y mil veces, en grandes caracteres que van aumentando de tamaño, las palabras: «Isabella Marie Swan». Todas las líneas ascendentes y descendentes poseen fiorituras arremolinadas, y los contrapunzones van ilustrados con caritas sonrientes. Es muy bonito.

—Es precioso.

Bella se siente satisfecha, como siempre que le alaban su trabajo.

—Puedo hacer uno para ti.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero no se me permite llevarme nada cuando viajo a través del tiempo. Quizá podrías guardármelo tú, y así lo disfrutaría cuando venga.

—¿Por qué no puedes llevarte nada?

—Bueno, es fácil imaginar la razón. Si los viajeros del tiempo empezáramos a trasladar cosas por el tiempo, el mundo no tardaría en convertirse en un enorme caos. Digamos, por ejemplo, que me llevara dinero al pasado. Podría comprobar los números de lotería y los equipos de fútbol ganadores y amasar una gran fortuna. No sería muy justo que digamos. O bien, puestos a actuar con total deshonestidad, podría robar cosas y llevármelas al futuro, donde nadie podría encontrarme.

—¡Podrías ser un pirata! —Bella parece tan complacida con la idea de que yo sea un pirata que olvida que me llamo Desconocido Peligro—. Podrías enterrar el dinero, dibujar un mapa del tesoro y descubrirlo en el futuro.

Así, de hecho, es más o menos como nos subvencionamos Bella y yo nuestro roquero estilo de vida. De adulta, Bella encuentra este procedimiento bastante inmoral, a pesar de que, sin duda alguna, nos otorga una cierta ventaja en el mercado bursátil.

—Es una idea fantástica, pero lo que necesito de verdad no es dinero, sino ropa.

Bella me mira titubeando.

—¿Tu papá tiene ropa que no necesite? Me iría muy bien, aunque solo fueran unos pantalones. Quiero decir, y no me interpretes mal, que esta toalla me gusta pero allí de donde yo vengo, por lo general, llevo pantalones.

Charlie Swan es un poco más bajo que yo, y pesa unos quince kilos más. Sus pantalones me quedan un tanto cómicos, pero son muy cómodos.

—No sé...

—No pasa nada, no tienes que traérmelos ahora; pero si la próxima vez me traes unos, lo consideraré todo un detalle.

—¿La próxima vez?

Encuentro un trozo de papel en blanco y un lápiz y escribo en letras mayúsculas: JUEVES 29 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1977, DESPUÉS DE CENAR. Le entrego a Bella la nota, y ella la acepta con cautela. Se me borra la visión. Oigo a Carmen llamando a Bella.

—Será nuestro secreto, Bella. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decírtelo. Ahora tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer conocerte. No permitas que te tomen el pelo. —Le tiendo la mano y Bella acerca la suya, con valentía. Mientras nos estrechamos las manos, desaparezco.

.

.

.

Miércoles 9 de febrero de 2000

Bella tiene 28 años, y Edward 36

BELLA: Es pronto. Las seis de la mañana, y estoy en esa fase del sueño superficial y perezoso, característico de las seis de la mañana, cuando Edward me despierta de repente y me doy cuenta de que se había marchado a otro tiempo. Se materializa prácticamente encima de mí, y yo grito. Nos damos un susto de muerte, y entonces él empieza a reír y rueda por la cama; y yo también ruedo, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que la boca le sangra a borbotones. Me levanto de un salto para coger una toalla y Edward sigue sonriendo cuando regreso. Empiezo a secarle el labio.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me lanzaste un zapato. —No recuerdo haberle lanzado jamás ningún objeto a Edward.

—No es verdad.

—¡Tú dirás si es verdad! Nos acabábamos de conocer, y tan pronto pusiste los ojos en mí, te dijiste: «Ese es el hombre con quien me voy a casar», y me dejaste hecho polvo. Siempre he dicho que eras buenísima juzgando la personalidad de los demás.

.

.

.

Jueves 29 de septiembre de 1977

Bella tiene 6 años, y Edward 35

BELLA: En el calendario que esta mañana había sobre el escritorio de papá ponía lo mismo que había escrito aquel hombre en el papel. María estaba haciendo un huevo pasado por agua para Ángela, y Carmen le reprochaba a Mike el que no hiciera sus deberes en vez de jugar a Frisbee con Steve.

—Carmen, ¿puedo coger ropa de los baúles? —le he preguntado. Me refería a los baúles que guardamos en la buhardilla, donde jugamos a disfrazarnos.

—¿Para qué? —quiere saber Carmen.

—Quiero jugar a los disfraces con Lauren.

—Ahora tienes que ir a la escuela —me ordena, furiosa—. Ya te preocuparás de los juegos cuando regreses a casa.

Así que me he marchado a la escuela, donde hemos practicado las sumas, estudiado los gusanos de la harina y dado clase de lenguaje; y después de comer, les ha llegado el turno a las asignaturas de música y religión. Me he pasado todo el día preocupada por los pantalones de ese hombre, porque parecía desearlos de verdad. Por lo tanto, al llegar a casa, he ido a preguntárselo otra vez a Carmen, pero estaba en el pueblo, así que María me ha dejado lamer las dos varillas batidoras de la masa pastelera, algo que Carmen no nos permite hacer, porque dice que puedes coger la salmonella. Mamá estaba escribiendo, y ya iba a marcharme sin decirle nada cuando ella me ha preguntado:

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Se lo cuento, y mamá me da permiso para ir a mirar las bolsas de la ropa para dar y coger de allí lo que yo quiera. Me voy al cuarto de la plancha, rebusco entre las bolsas de la ropa para dar y descubro tres pares de pantalones de papá, pero uno tiene un enorme agujero de cigarrillo, así que solo cojo dos. Luego encuentro una camisa blanca como la que papá lleva para trabajar, una corbata con pececitos y un jersey rojo; y la bata amarilla que papá tenía cuando yo era pequeña y que todavía conserva su olor. Coloco la ropa en una bolsa y la dejo en el armario de la ropa sucia. Sin embargo, cuando salgo de la habitación, Mike me ve:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, tonta del culo?

—Nada, tonto del culo.

Me tira del pelo, y yo le piso el pie con todas mis fuerzas; y entonces empieza a llorar y va a chivarse. Yo subo a mi habitación para jugar a la televisión con el señor Oso y Jane. Es un juego en el que Jane es una estrella de cine y el señor Oso le pregunta por qué se ha hecho actriz, y ella contesta que en realidad quiere trabajar de veterinaria, pero es tan increíblemente hermosa que tiene que ser estrella de cine, y el señor Oso le dice que a lo mejor será veterinaria cuando se haga mayor. En ese momento Carmen llama a la puerta.

—¿Por qué has dado un pisotón a Mike?

—Porque Mike me ha tirado del pelo sin motivo.

—¡Estos niños me sacan de quicio!

Dicho lo cual, Carmen se marcha. No ha salido tan mal, después de todo. Cenamos solo con Carmen, porque papá y mamá se han marchado a una fiesta. Había pollo frito con guisantitos y pastel de chocolate, y Mike ha cogido el trozo más grande, pero yo no he protestado porque ya había lamido las varillas batidoras. Después de cenar le pido permiso a Carmen para salir, y ella me pregunta si tengo deberes.

—Ortografía y recoger unas hojas para la clase de arte.

—De acuerdo, siempre y cuando vuelvas antes de que oscurezca.

Voy a coger el jersey azul de cebras y la bolsa. Salgo al jardín y me encamino hacia el claro. Pero no veo a aquel hombre. Me siento en la roca durante un rato, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que sería mejor recoger unas hojas. Regreso al jardín y encuentro unas hojas que han caído del arbolito de mamá, quien después me contó que eran de ginkgo, y otras de arce y roble. Luego regreso al calvero, pero el hombre seguía sin aparecer. «Bueno, supongo que debió de inventarse eso de que vendría y que, en el fondo, no debe de necesitar tanto los pantalones.»

Quizá Jessica tenía razón, porque yo le conté lo del individuo, y ella me dijo que me lo inventaba, que la gente no desaparece en la vida real, sino solo en la televisión. Quizá se tratara de un sueño, como el día en que Buster murió y yo soñé que el animalito estaba bien y se encontraba en su jaula, pero cuando desperté, no estaba, y mamá me dijo:

—Los sueños no se parecen a la realidad, pero también son importantes.

Empiezo a sentir frío; se me ocurre que quizá podría dejar la bolsa, y si el hombre viene, encontrará sus pantalones. Cuando empiezo a enfilar el sendero de vuelta a casa, oigo un ruido extraño y a un hombre que exclama:

—¡Ayyy! ¡Caray, cómo duele!

Menudo susto.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Aparezco incrustado contra la roca y con unos arañazos en las rodillas. Estoy en el claro, y hay una puesta de sol preciosa tras los árboles, de un difuminado naranja y rojo espectacular, a lo J. M. W. Turner (7). El calvero está vacío, salvo por una bolsa llena de ropa, y deduzco rápidamente que Bella me la ha dejado y que es probable que estemos en un día situado cierto tiempo después de nuestro primer encuentro. A Bella no se la ve por ninguna parte, y la llamo sin levantar demasiado la voz. Nadie contesta. Rebusco en la bolsa de la ropa. Hay unos chinos y unos pantalones preciosos de lana marrón, una corbata horrenda con truchas por todas partes, un jersey de Harvard, una camisa blanca propia de la indumentaria de Oxford, con la cenefa en el cuello, y manchada de sudor en las axilas, y aquella exquisita bata de seda con el monograma de Charlie que tiene un gran rasgón bajo el bolsillo. Esas prendas son viejas amigas mías, salvo la corbata, y me alegro de verlas. Me pongo los chinos y el jersey, y bendigo a Bella por su supuesto buen gusto y mejor tino hereditarios.

Me siento muy bien; al margen del hecho de que no tengo zapatos, voy bien equipado en mi situación espaciotemporal presente.

—Gracias, Bella. Lo has hecho de maravilla —digo en voz alta, con cautela.

Me sorprende su aparición en la entrada del calvero. Está oscureciendo rápidamente, y Bella parece diminuta y asustada en esa penumbra.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bella. Gracias por la ropa. Es perfecta, y esta noche me permitirá estar presentable y mantenerme caliente.

—Tengo que volver.

—No pasa nada; es casi de noche. ¿Estamos en un día entre semana?

—Sí...

—¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—Jueves 29 de septiembre de 1977.

—Me has servido de gran ayuda. Gracias.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

—Bueno, acabo de llegar. Hace unos minutos estábamos a lunes 27 de marzo de 2000. La mañana era lluviosa, y estaba preparando unas tostadas.

—Pero tú mismo me escribiste el día —dice Bella, sacando un trozo de papel de carta con el membrete del despacho de abogados de su padre y tendiéndomelo.

Me acerco a ella y lo cojo. Me interesa ver la fecha escrita con mis cuidadosas mayúsculas. Permanezco en silencio y doy palos de ciego tratando de hallar un modo de explicar los caprichos del viaje temporal a la niña pequeña que ahora es Bella.

—Veamos; es algo parecido a esto. ¿Sabes cómo funciona un casete?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Pones una cinta y la pasas de principio a fin, ¿no?

—Sí...

—Así es tu vida. Te levantas por la mañana, tomas el desayuno, te cepillas los dientes y te vas a la escuela, ¿verdad? No te levantas y, de repente, te encuentras en la escuela almorzando con Victoria y Jessica para después, de un modo inesperado, estar en casa vistiéndote, ¿a que no?

—No —dice Bella entre risas.

—Bien, pues para mí es distinto. Como soy un viajero del tiempo, salto mucho de una época a otra. Es como si pusieras la cinta para que sonara un rato y luego dijeras: «Mira, ahora quiero volver a escuchar esa canción». Vuelves a poner la canción y regresas al punto donde lo dejaste, pero adelantas tanto la cinta que vuelves a rebobinarla de nuevo. Lo malo es que todavía estás demasiado adelante.

¿Lo comprendes?

—Más o menos.

—Bueno, no es la mejor de las analogías, la verdad. A grandes rasgos, ocurre que a veces me pierdo en el tiempo y no sé en qué momento me encuentro.

—¿Qué es analogía?

—Es cuando intentas explicar algo diciendo que es como otra cosa. Por ejemplo, ahora estoy en la gloria con este jersey fantástico, y tú estás de postal, y Carmen se va a poner como una furia si no regresas enseguida.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí? Podrías venir a casa. Tenemos un dormitorio para los invitados.

—Caray, ¡qué amable! Por desgracia, no se me permite conocer a tu familia hasta 1991.

Bella está absolutamente perpleja. Creo que parte del problema reside en el hecho de que no puede imaginar ninguna fecha que supere los setenta. Recuerdo que cuando tenía su edad me ocurría lo mismo con los sesenta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Forma parte de las normas. Las personas que viajamos por el tiempo no debemos ir por ahí hablando con la gente normal mientras visitan su época, porque podríamos liarlo todo. —En realidad, no lo creo; las cosas suceden como sucedieron, una única vez. No estoy a favor de ir truncando universos.

—Pero estás hablando conmigo.

—Porque tú eres especial. Eres valiente, lista y muy buena guardando secretos.

—Se lo conté a Jessica —confiesa Bella avergonzada—. No me creyó.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Tampoco hay muchas personas que me hayan creído a mí, sobre todo los médicos. Los médicos no creen nada que no les puedas demostrar.

—Yo te creo.

Bella está a un metro y medio de distancia. Su pálida carita capta los últimos rayos de luz naranja del oeste. Lleva el pelo peinado hacia atrás, bien sujeto en una cola de caballo, y unos tejanos azules y un jersey oscuro con unas cebras que le atraviesan el pecho. Tiene las manos crispadas y su aspecto es fiero y decidido.

«Nuestra hija se habría parecido a ella», pienso con tristeza.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Tengo que regresar a casa.

—Buena idea.

—¿Volverás?

Consulto la lista de memoria.

—Volveré el 16 de octubre. Es viernes. Ven al claro justo después de la escuela. Trae ese pequeño diario azul que Lauren te regaló el día de tu cumpleaños y un bolígrafo de tinta azul.

Repito la fecha mirando a Bella para asegurarme de que se acordará.

—Au revoir (8), Bella.

—Au revoir...

—Edward.

—Au revoir, Edward.

Su acento ya es mejor que el mío. Bella se vuelve y corre por el sendero para refugiarse en los brazos de su casa iluminada y acogedora, y yo me confundo entre las sombras y empiezo a caminar por el prado. Más tarde, tiro la corbata en el contenedor que hay detrás de Dina's Fish'n Fry (9).

* * *

(1) Pichi: es la típica faldita de escuela, con plises, y esas cositas típicas .

(2) Marshall Field: era una tienda por departamentos en Chicago, Illinois , que creció hasta convertirse en una importante cadena antes de ser adquirida por Macy's, Inc. Fue fundada por el empresario estadounidense Marshall Field.

(3) El show de Dick van Dyke: es una comedia de televisión americana que fue retransmitida en CBS desde el 3 de octubre de 1961 hasta el 1 de junio de 1966, el show fue creado por Carl Reinerand y protagonizado por Dick Van Dyke, Rose Marie, Morey Amsterdam y Mary Tyler Moore. Producido por Reiner con Bill Persky y Sam Denoff. El tema musical, que abría el show, fue escrito por Earle Hagen. El show se grababa con público.

(4) Hershey: es una barrita de chocolate ;)

(5) Bruce Rogers para Centaur: Bruce Rogers nació en Lafayette, Indiana el 14 de mayo de 1870. Estudió Arte en la Universidad de Purdue y en sus primeros trabajos se aprecia una gran maestría caligráfica. Centaur es un tipo de tipografía que en 1914 Rogers diseña para el New York Metropolitan Museum, tipo que fue editado en 1929 por Monotype. Está basada en las letras cortadas por el tipógrafo del siglo XV Nicolas Jenson.

(6) The Book of Kells: también conocido como Gran Evangeliario de San Columba, es un manuscrito ilustrado con motivos ornamentales, realizado por monjes celtas hacia el año 800 en Kells, un pueblo de Irlanda.

El libro –considerado la pieza principal del cristianismo celta y del arte irlando-sajón– es, a pesar de estar inconcluso, uno de los más suntuosos manuscritos iluminados que han sobrevivido a la Edad Media.

(7) J. M. W. Turner: (1775-1851) Joseph Mallord William Turner fue pintor inglés especializado en paisajes. Fue considerado una figura controvertida en su tiempo, pero hoy en día es visto como el artista que elevó el arte de paisajes a la altura de la pintura de historia. Aunque es renombrado por sus pinturas al óleo, Turner también es uno de los grandes maestros de la pintura paisajista británica en acuarela. Es considerado comúnmente como "el pintor de la luz" y su trabajo es considerado como un prefacio romántico al impresionismo.

(8) Au revoir: traduce "Nos vemos", está en francés.

(9) Dina's Fish'n Fry: es un restaurante.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, ¿qué les pareció? ¿No fue hermoso este encuentro para los dos? :D**

**Gracias infinitas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Lecciones de supervivencia

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Lecciones de supervivencia**

Jueves 7 de junio de 1973

Edward tiene 27 y 9 años

EDWARD: Me encuentro en la acera de enfrente del Instituto de Arte de Chicago, un soleado día de junio de 1973, en compañía de mi otro yo de nueve años de edad. Él ha viajado desde el miércoles pasado; yo, en cambio, vengo de 1990. Tenemos una larga tarde por delante, y parte de la noche, para aprovecharla como queramos. Por eso hemos ido a uno de los museos de arte más grandes del mundo, para aprender una lección sobre carterismo.

—¿No podemos limitarnos a contemplar las obras de arte? —suplica Edward.

Está nervioso. Nunca se ha dedicado a esto.

—De ninguna manera. Necesitas aprender la técnica. ¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir si no sabes robar nada?

—Mendigando.

—Mendigar es una lata, y siempre te detiene la policía. Veamos, escúchame bien: cuando entremos ahí, quiero que te separes de mí y finjas que no me conoces. Ahora bien, quédate lo bastante cerca para observar lo que hago. Si te entrego alguna cosa, no la dejes caer, guárdala en el bolsillo lo más rápido que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Podemos ir a ver a san Jorge?

—Claro.

Atravesamos la avenida Michigan y caminamos entre estudiantes y amas de casa que toman el sol en la escalinata del museo. Edward da unos golpecitos a uno de los leones de bronce al pasar.

Me siento algo incómodo por todo este asunto. Por un lado, estoy proporcionándome a mí mismo unas técnicas de supervivencia a todas luces necesarias. Las lecciones de este curso incluyen: Hurto en las Tiendas, Moler a Palos, Forzar Cerraduras, Trepar a los Arboles, Conducir, Allanamiento de Morada, Buceo en Contenedores de Escombros y Cómo Emplear Objetos Descabellados como Persianas de Lamas y Tapas de Cubos de Basura como Armas. Por otro lado, estoy corrompiendo a mi pobre, joven e inocente yo. En fin, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Hoy el museo es gratuito, y hay un enjambre de personas. Nos ponemos en la cola, atravesamos la entrada y subimos despacio por la grandiosa escalinata central. Entramos en las salas de arte europeo y retrocedemos desde el arte flamenco del siglo XVII hasta llegar a la España del siglo XV. San Jorge posa de pie, como siempre, preparado para traspasar al dragón con su delicada lanza, mientras la princesa rosa y verde espera con recato en el plano central. A mi yo y a mí nos tiene embelesados el dragón de vientre amarillento, y siempre nos alivia descubrir que su trágico final todavía no se ha producido.

Edward y yo nos quedamos de pie frente a la pintura de Bernat Martorell durante cinco minutos, y luego él se vuelve hacia mí. En ese momento tenemos la sala a nuestra disposición.

—No cuesta tanto —le digo—. Presta atención. Busca a alguien distraído. Imagina dónde puede tener la cartera. La mayoría de los hombres utilizan el bolsillo trasero o bien el interior de la chaqueta del traje. En cuanto a las mujeres, es mejor que lleven el bolso a la espalda. Si estás en la calle, puedes agarrarlo y tirar de él, pero entonces tienes que asegurarte de que correrás más que cualquiera que decida perseguirte. Es mucho más silencioso cogerlo sin que se enteren.

—Vi una película en la que practicaban con un traje que llevaba cosidas unas campanitas a la ropa, y si al coger la cartera el tipo movía el traje, las campanitas sonaban.

—Sí, recuerdo esa película. Puedes probar en casa. Ahora sígueme.

Me llevo a Edward de la sala del siglo XV a la del XIX; aterrizamos en pleno impresionismo francés. El Instituto de Arte es famoso por su colección de impresionismo. Puedo elegir, pero estas salas están siempre abarrotadas de gente que se retuerce el pescuezo para echar una ojeada a La Grande Jatte o a algún pajar de Monet. Edward no alcanza a ver por encima de las cabezas de los adultos y se pierde las pinturas, pero de todos modos está demasiado nervioso para contemplarlas. Examino la sala. Hay una mujer inclinada sobre un bebé que se contorsiona y berrea. Debe de ser la hora de su siesta. Hago un gesto de asentimiento a Edward y me dirijo hacia ella. Su bolso posee un simple cierre a presión, y lo lleva colgado en bandolera. Está absolutamente concentrada en lograr que su hijo deje de chillar. Se encuentra frente a la obra En el Moulin Rouge, de Toulouse‐Lautrec. Finjo que lo miro mientras camino, tropiezo con ella y le hago perder el equilibrio mientras la cojo por el brazo.

—Lo siento muchísimo, perdóneme. No estaba mirando. ¿Está bien? Hay tanta gente aquí...

Mi mano está en su bolso. Ella se ha sofocado, tiene los ojos oscuros, el pelo largo y unos pechos grandes. Todavía está intentando perder los kilos de más que ganó con el embarazo. Me cruzo con su mirada cuando encuentro el monedero, y sigo disculpándome. El monedero sube por la manga de mi chaqueta, la miro de arriba abajo y sonrío, retrocediendo, me vuelvo, camino, y la observo por encima del hombro. Ella ha cogido a su hijo en brazos y me mira fijamente, algo triste. Sonrío y me alejo caminando. Edward me sigue cuando bajo por las escaleras hacia el museo infantil. Nos encontramos cerca del lavabo de caballeros.

—Ha sido muy extraño —comenta Edward—. ¿Por qué te miraba de ese modo?

—Se siente sola —le digo en un tono eufemístico—. Quizá su marido no pasa demasiado tiempo con ella.

Nos metemos en un lavabo y abro el monedero. Se llama Denise Radke. Vive en Villa Park, en Illinois. Es miembro de los Amigos del Museo y ex alumna de la Universidad Roosevelt. Lleva veintidós dólares en efectivo y unas monedas. Se lo enseño todo a Edward, en silencio, dejo el monedero como estaba y se lo entrego.

Salimos del lavabo y del servicio de caballeros y volvemos a la entrada del museo.

—Dáselo a la vigilante. Dile que te lo has encontrado en el suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo necesitamos; solo estaba enseñándote.

Edward corre hacia la vigilante, una mujer negra y entrada en años que sonríe y le da al chico una especie de medio abrazo. Edward regresa despacio, caminamos separados, a unos tres metros de distancia, yo encabezo la marcha por el largo y oscuro pasillo que algún día albergará la sala de Artes Decorativas y que conduce a la todavía inconcebible ala Rice, que en la actualidad está llena de carteles. Ando buscando objetivos fáciles, y justo delante de mí me encuentro el ejemplo perfecto del sueño de todo carterista. Bajito, corpulento, bronceado y fuera de lugar, parece salido del estadio Wrigley Field, con su gorra de béisbol, pantalones de poliéster y camisa azul claro de manga corta, abotonada hasta arriba. Está instruyendo a su esmirriada novia sobre Vincent van Gogh.

—Y entonces se corta la oreja y se la regala a su chica... Eh, oye. ¿Qué te parecería como regalo? ¡Una oreja, nada menos! ¡Uau! Por eso lo metieron en un manicomio...

No siento el menor escrúpulo hacia ese individuo. Camina dando zancadas, cacareando, tranquilísimo, con la cartera en el bolsillo trasero izquierdos. Tiene un vientre enorme, pero casi no tiene culo, y su cartera está pidiendo que la cojan. Deambulo tras la pareja. Edward goza de una buena visión cuando inserto con destreza el pulgar y el índice en el bolsillo del objetivo y libero la cartera. Me echo hacia atrás y ellos siguen caminando, le paso la cartera a Edward y se la mete rapidísimo en los pantalones mientras yo me adelanto.

Le enseño otras técnicas: cómo coger una cartera del bolsillo interior de un traje, cómo ocultar la mano cuando la introducimos en el bolso de una mujer, seis modos distintos de distraer a una persona mientras le arrebatamos la cartera, cómo sacar una cartera de una mochila y el modo de conseguir que alguien, sin advertirlo, te muestre dónde lleva el dinero. Ahora está más relajado, incluso empieza a divertirse. Al final, le digo:

—Muy bien, ahora te toca a ti. Se queda petrificado.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Observa a tu alrededor. Busca a alguien.

Nos encontramos en la sala de grabados japoneses. Hay un montón de ancianas.

—Aquí no.

—De acuerdo. Dime dónde.

Edward piensa unos segundos.

—¿En el restaurante?

Nos dirigimos lentamente hacia el restaurante. El recuerdo de eso instante es muy nítido. Yo estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Echo un vistazo a mi álter ego y lo constato: ha empalidecido de miedo. Sonrío, porque sé lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Nos situamos al final de la cola para acceder al restaurante al aire libre.

Edward observa a su alrededor, pensando.

Frente a nosotros hay un hombre maduro y muy alto que lleva un traje marrón ligero y de buen corte; es imposible adivinar dónde guarda la cartera. Edward se acerca a él; tiende la mano y le muestra una de las carteras que he robado antes.

—Señor, oiga... ¿Es suya la cartera? —pregunta Edward bajito—. Estaba en el suelo.

—¿Cómo?... Ah, mmm, no. —El hombre comprueba el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, descubre su cartera sana y salva, se inclina hacia Edward para oírle mejor, coge la cartera que el muchacho le muestra y la abre—. Uff, vaya... Deberías llevársela a los vigilantes de seguridad. Sí, hay bastante dinero en efectivo.

El hombre lleva unas gafas gruesas y observa a Edward a través de los cristales mientras habla. Edward, por su parte, alarga el brazo bajo la chaqueta del hombre y le roba la cartera. Como el chico lleva una camiseta de manga corta, me pongo tras él y me pasa la cartera. El hombre alto y delgado del traje marrón señala hacia las escaleras y le explica a Edward el modo de devolver su hallazgo.

Mi otro yo se aleja titubeando en la dirección que el hombre le ha indicado y yo lo sigo, lo adelanto y lo conduzco a través del museo hasta la salida; pasamos delante de los vigilantes y nos metemos en la avenida Michigan, hacia el sur, hasta que terminamos, sonriendo como diablillos, en el Café de los Artistas, donde nos damos el capricho de pedir batidos y patatas fritas, que abonamos con parte de los beneficios que hemos conseguido con nuestras malas artes. Luego tiramos todas las carteras en un buzón, sin dinero, y pido una habitación en Casa Palmer.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunto, sentado en el borde de la bañera mientras contemplo a Edward lavándose los dientes.

—¿Qué? —me dice Edward con la boca llena de dentífrico.

—¿Qué te parece?

—¿El qué?

—El carterismo.

—Muy bien —me responde, mirándome a través del espejo. Luego se vuelve y me mira a los ojos—. ¡Lo he hecho! —exclama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Estuviste fantástico!

—¡Sí! —Se le borra la sonrisa—. Edward, no me gusta viajar por el tiempo solo. Es más divertido cuando estás tú. ¿No podrías venir siempre conmigo?

Está de pie, dándome la espalda, y nos miramos por el espejo. Mi pobre y joven yo: a esa edad mi espalda es delgada y mis escápulas sobresalen como alas incipientes. Se vuelve, esperando una respuesta, y yo sé lo que tengo que decirle... a él, a mí. Le pongo una mano sobre el hombro y le obligo a volverse con suavidad, para que se ponga a mi lado y quedemos frente al espejo, el uno junto al otro, con la cabeza al mismo nivel.

—Mira.

Estudiamos nuestros reflejos, entrelazados en el recargado esplendor del baño dorado de Casa Palmer. Nuestro pelo es del mismo tono cobrizo, los ojos son almendrados y verdes, y presentan las mismas arrugas de cansancio; lucimos réplicas exactas de las orejas del otro. Yo soy más alto y musculoso, y me afeito. Él es más delgaducho y desgarbado, y se le marcan las rodillas y los codos. Me aparto el cabello de la cara y le enseño la cicatriz del accidente. De manera inconsciente, Edward imita mi gesto, y se toca la misma cicatriz de la frente.

—Es igual que la mía —me dice, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Igual que tú. Es la misma. Somos el mismo.

Es un momento translúcido. Yo no lo comprendía pero, de repente, lo comprendí todo, así. Vi cómo sucedía. Deseo ser los dos a la vez, sentir de nuevo la sensación de perder los límites de mí mismo, ver la suma de futuro y presente por primera vez. No obstante, estoy demasiado acostumbrado, me siento demasiado cómodo en el papel, y termino quedándome fuera, recordando lo maravilloso que es tener nueve años y de súbito ver, saber, que mi amigo, guía y hermano soy yo precisamente. Yo, y solo yo. Sentir la soledad de la experiencia.

—Tú eres yo.

—De mayor.

—Pero... ¿Y los otros?

—¿Te refieres a los otros viajeros del tiempo?

Edward asiente.

—No creo que haya más. Quiero decir que jamás me he cruzado con ninguno.

Una lágrima le asoma por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Cuando yo era pequeño, imaginaba toda una sociedad de viajeros del tiempo, de la cual Edward, mi maestro, era el emisario, enviado para instruirme sobre mi inclusión final en esa vasta camaradería.

Todavía me siento un ser marginal, el último miembro de una especie otrora numerosa. Era como si Robinson Crusoe (1) descubriera una huella reveladora en la playa y entonces se diera cuenta de que se trataba de la propia. Mi yo, temblando como una hoja, transparente como el agua, empieza a llorar. Lo abrazo, me abrazo, durante mucho rato.

Más tarde pedimos chocolate deshecho al servicio de habitaciones y vemos a Johnny Carson (2). Edward se duerme con la luz encendida. Cuando termina el programa, echo un vistazo y me doy cuenta de que se ha marchado, se ha desvanecido y se encuentra ya en mi antiguo dormitorio del piso de mi padre, de pie y aturullado por el sueño, junto a mi antigua cama, sobre la que se desploma agradecido. Apago el televisor y la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Los ruidos del tráfico de 1973 se cuelan por la ventana abierta.

Deseo irme a casa. Estoy echado en esa cama dura de hotel, desamparado, solo. Sigo sin comprender nada.

.

.

.

Domingo 10 de diciembre de 1978;

Edward tiene 15 y 15 años

EDWARD: Estoy en mi dormitorio con mi otro yo. Viene del próximo mes de marzo. Estamos haciendo lo que solemos hacer cuando tenemos un poco de intimidad, cuando fuera hace frío, en esa época en que los dos ya hemos pasado la pubertad y todavía no hemos empezado a salir con chicas. Creo que la mayoría haría eso, si tuviera la clase de oportunidades que yo tengo. Quiero decir que no es que sea gay, ni nada por el estilo.

Es domingo, bien entrada la mañana. Oigo cómo doblan las campanas de San José. Mi padre llegó a casa muy tarde ayer por la noche; creo que fue al Exchequer (3) después del concierto, porque estaba tan borracho que se cayó por las escaleras y tuve que entrarlo a cuestas en casa y acostarlo. Tose y oigo que da vueltas por la cocina.

Mi otro yo parece distraído; no deja de mirar hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto.

—Nada.

Me levanto y compruebo la cerradura.

—No —me dice. Parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.

—Ven.

Oigo los pasos cansinos de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Edward?

El pomo de la puerta gira despacio y entonces me doy cuenta de que inadvertidamente he desbloqueado la cerradura. Edward se precipita hacia la puerta, pero ya es demasiado tarde: mi padre asoma la cabeza por el resquicio y nos ve a los dos en flagrante delito.

—¡Oh! —exclama con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de profundo disgusto dibujada en el rostro—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward!

Cierra la puerta y oigo que regresa a su dormitorio. Furioso, lanzo una mirada de reproche a mi otro yo mientras me pongo unos tejanos y una camiseta. Enfilo el pasillo hacia la habitación de mi padre. Tiene la puerta cerrada. Llamo, pero no me contesta. Espero.

—¿Papá? —Silencio. Abro la puerta, y me quedo de pie en el umbral—. ¿Papá?

Está sentado de espaldas a mí, sobre la cama. No se mueve, y yo permanezco inmóvil durante un rato, sin lograr reunir fuerzas suficientes para entrar en su cuarto. Al final, cierro la puerta y regreso a mi dormitorio.

—Todo ha sido por tu culpa —le digo a mi yo con severidad. Lleva tejanos y está sentado en la silla, tiene la cabeza hundida entre las manos—. Lo sabías, sabías perfectamente lo que iba a suceder y no dijiste ni una palabra. ¿Dónde está tu instinto de conservación? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿De qué te sirve conocer el futuro si ni siquiera puedes protegernos de escenitas humillantes...?

—Cállate —gruñe Edward—. Haz el favor de callarte.

—No pienso callarme —le digo a gritos—. Pero si lo único que tenías que hacer era decir...

—Escucha —me dice, levantando la mirada hacia mí con resignación—. Ha sido como... como ese día en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Hace un par de años vi cómo una niña pequeña se daba un golpe en la cabeza con un disco de hockey en el parque Cabeza India. Fue horrible. Luego supe que murió en el hospital, y empecé a viajar a ese día sin cesar, porque quería avisar a su madre, y no podía. Era como estar entre el público que contempla una película. Era como ser un fantasma. Yo quería gritar: «No, llévesela a casa, no deje que se acerque al hielo, llévesela. Van a herirla, va a morir», pero me daba cuenta de que las palabras no salían de mi cabeza, y que todo sucedería igual que antes.

—Hablas de cambiar el futuro —dice Edward—, pero para mí esto es el pasado, y por lo que veo, poco puedo hacer para cambiarlo. Quiero decir que lo intenté, y por el hecho de intentarlo, sucedió. Si no hubiera dicho nada, no te habrías levantado...

—Entonces, ¿por qué has hablado?

—Porque sí. Tú también hablarás, sino al tiempo —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Es como lo que le sucedió a mamá. El accidente. _Immer wieder_.

De nuevo siempre, siempre lo mismo.

—¿Libre albedrío?

Se levanta, se dirige hacia la ventana y se detiene, mirando hacia el patio trasero de los Tantinger.

—Estaba hablando precisamente de eso con un yo de 1992 que me comentó algo interesante: dijo que pensaba que solo existe el libre albedrío cuando te encuentras en tu época, en el presente. Dice que en el pasado solo podemos hacer lo que ya hicimos, y que solo podemos estar ahí si estuvimos antes en ese lugar.

—Pero esté donde esté, siempre será mi presente. ¿No debería ser yo quien decidiera...?

—No, parece ser que no.

—¿Qué te dijo sobre el futuro?

—Solo hay que deducirlo. Vas al futuro, haces algo en concreto y luego regresas al presente. Eso que hiciste formará parte de tu pasado. Por lo tanto, también debe de ser inevitable.

Siento una combinación rarísima de libertad y desesperación. Estoy sudando; Edward abre la ventana y el aire frío penetra en el dormitorio.

—Entonces resulta que no soy responsable de nada de lo que haga, siempre y cuando no me encuentre en el presente.

—Gracias a Dios —me dice sonriendo.

—Y todo ya ha sucedido en realidad.

—Parece que la cosa funciona así. —Edward se pasa la mano por la cara, y me doy cuenta de que ya podría utilizar una maquinilla de afeitar—. Sin embargo, dijo que tienes que comportarte como si tuvieras libre albedrío, como si fueras responsable de lo que haces.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa eso?

—Parece ser que en caso contrario, todo saldrá mal. Es deprimente.

—¿Lo sabe por experiencia propia?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora?

—Papá te ignorará durante tres semanas; y en cuanto a esto... —me dice señalando la cama—. Tenemos que dejar de vernos de este modo.

—De acuerdo. No hay problema —digo con un suspiro—. ¿Algo más?

—Vivían Teska.

Vivían es esa chica de geometría que despierta mis instintos lujuriosos. Jamás le he dirigido la palabra.

—Mañana, después de clase, acércate a ella y pídele para salir.

—Ni siquiera la conozco.

—Confía en mí. —Me dedica una mueca que me hace pensar por qué diablos tengo que confiar en él, pero quiero creer en lo que me dice.

—De acuerdo.

—Tendría que marcharme. Dame dinero, por favor.

Saco veinte dólares.

—Más.

—Es todo lo que tengo.

—Vale. —Se viste, con la ropa que coge de un montón apelotonado, y que no me importará perder de vista—. ¿No tendrás un abrigo?

Le doy un jersey grueso de lana peruana que siempre he odiado. Pone expresión de asco y se lo coloca encima. Luego nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera del piso. Las campanas de la iglesia tocan las doce del mediodía.

—Adiós —me dice mi yo.

—Buena suerte —le contesto, extrañamente conmovido ante la visión de mí mismo embarcándome hacia lo desconocido, hacia una fría mañana de domingo en Chicago a la que él no pertenece. Tropieza al bajar las escaleras de madera y yo regreso al silencioso piso.

.

.

.

Miércoles 17 de noviembre; martes 28 de septiembre de 1982

Edward tiene 19 años

EDWARD: Estoy en el asiento trasero de un coche de policía de Zion, en Illinois. Llevo unas esposas y poca cosa más. El interior del coche patrulla huele a cigarrillos, cuero, sudor y otro olor que no consigo identificar y que parece endémico a los coches patrulla. El aroma de la otredad monstruosa, quizá. Tengo el ojo izquierdo cerrado por la hinchazón, y la parte delantera de mi cuerpo llena de morados, cortes y suciedad a causa de mi enfrentamiento con el mayor de los dos policías en un terreno yermo lleno de cristales rotos. Los policías están de pie fuera del vehículo y hablan con los vecinos, entre los cuales al menos hay uno que es evidente me ha visto cómo intentaba entrar en la casa victoriana de tonos amarillo y blanco, frente a la cual estamos aparcados. No sé en qué época me encuentro. Llevo casi una hora en este lugar, y la he cagado en todos los sentidos. Tengo muchísima hambre, y me siento muy cansado. Debería estar en el seminario sobre Shakespeare del doctor Quarrie, pero no cabe duda de que acabo de perdérmelo. Es una pena. Estudiamos _El sueño de una noche de verano_.

Lo que puedo ver desde el interior de este coche patrulla es que hace calor y no estoy en Chicago. La fuerza pública de esta ciudad me odia porque siempre desaparezco mientras estoy bajo custodia, y no pueden entenderlo. Por otro lado, me niego a hablar con ellos, así que siguen sin saber mi identidad ni mi dirección. El día que las descubran, estoy perdido, porque tengo varias órdenes de arresto pendientes: allanamiento de morada, hurto en comercios, resistencia a la autoridad, violación del arresto, invasión de propiedad privada, exhibicionismo, robo, und so weiter (4).

Con todo lo dicho, uno podría deducir que soy un delincuente muy inepto, pero, en realidad, el verdadero problema estriba en lo mucho que cuesta pasar desapercibido cuando vas desnudo. El sigilo y la velocidad son mis principales cualidades. Por eso, cuando intento violar domicilios ajenos a plena luz del día y completamente desnudo, a veces la cosa no funciona. Me han arrestado siete veces, y hasta el momento siempre me he esfumado antes de que puedan tomarme las huellas o sacarme una fotografía.

Los vecinos no paran de atisbar por las ventanillas del coche patrulla para mirarme. No me importa. No me importa en absoluto. Todo esto dura demasiado. Joder, odio estas situaciones. Me recuesto hacia atrás y cierro los ojos.

Se abre una portezuela del coche. Entra el aire fresco durante un segundo (en el que abro de golpe los ojos) y veo la rejilla metálica que separa la parte delantera del automóvil de la trasera, los asientos de vinilo cuarteados, las esposas en las manos, mis piernas con la carne de gallina, el cielo sereno a través del parabrisas, la gorra negra y con visera sobre el salpicadero, la tablilla de notas en la mano del oficial, su rostro rojizo, las cejas grisáceas y espesas y las mejillas caídas como cortinajes...

Todo brilla, iridiscente, en colores parecidos a las alas de una mariposa, y el policía dice:

—Eh, está teniendo una especie de ataque...

Me castañetean los dientes con violencia, y ante mis ojos el coche patrulla desaparece y me encuentro echado de espaldas en el patio trasero de mi casa.

Sí. ¡Sí! Me lleno los pulmones con el dulce aire de una noche de septiembre. Me enderezo y me froto las muñecas, que todavía conservan la marca de las esposas.

Río, río sin cesar. ¡He vuelto a escapar! ¡Houdini (5), Próspero, heme aquí! Inclinaos ante mí, porque yo también soy un mago.

Me invaden las náuseas y vomito bilis sobre los crisantemos de Kimy.

.

.

.

Sábado 14 de mayo de 1983

Bella tiene 11 años, casi 12

BELLA: Es el cumpleaños de Rosalie Hale, y todas las niñas de quinto del colegio de San Basilio nos quedamos a dormir en su casa. Nos darán pizza, Coca‐Cola y ensalada de fruta para cenar, y la señora Hale ha hecho un enorme pastel en forma de cabeza de unicornio con unas letras glaseadas en rojo, donde pone: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ROSALIE!; nosotras cantamos y Rosalie sopla las doce velas de una sola vez. Creo que sé qué deseo ha formulado; no crecer más. Eso es lo que yo desearía en su lugar. Rosalie es la más alta de la clase. Mide metro setenta y cinco. Su madre es un poco más baja que ella, pero su padre es francamente altísimo. Victoria se lo preguntó una vez a Rosalie, y ella le dijo que medía dos metros. Es la única niña de la familia; sus hermanos son mayores que ella, se afeitan y son altísimos también. Se han propuesto ignorarnos y comer mucho pastel; Patty y Jessica, en especial, se ríen mucho cuando se acercan donde estamos nosotras. Es muy violento. Rosalie abre sus regalos. Yo le he comprado un jersey verde, igual que el mío azul que tanto le gustaba, el del cuello de ganchillo de Laura Ashley (6). Después de cenar vemos _Tú a Boston y yo a California_ (7) en vídeo; la familia Hale nos vigila por turnos hasta que todas nos hemos puesto el pijama en el baño del segundo piso y nos apelotonamos en el dormitorio de Rosalie, que está decorado completamente en rosa, incluso la moqueta. Seguramente los padres de Rosalie se pusieron muy contentos de que naciera finalmente una chica después de tantos hijos varones. Nos hemos traído los sacos de dormir, pero los amontonamos contra una pared y nos sentamos sobre la cama de Rosalie y en el suelo. Nancy tiene una botella de licor de Peppermint (8) y lo probamos. Sabe asqueroso, es como si me hubiera tragado Vicks VapoRub y me quemara el pecho. Jugamos al Juego de la Verdad o al Reto. Jessica reta a Wendy a que baje corriendo al vestíbulo sin la chaqueta del pijama. Wendy le pregunta a Francie qué talla de sujetador lleva Lexi, la hermana de diecisiete años de Francie. (Respuesta: una cien.) Francie le pregunta a Gayle qué hacía el sábado anterior con Michael Plattner en La Reina de los Lácteos. (Respuesta: comer un helado. Sí, ya...) Al cabo de un rato ya nos hemos aburrido del Juego de la Verdad o el Reto, sobre todo porque es difícil que se nos ocurran buenos retos que cualquiera de nosotras pueda aceptar, y porque sabemos todo lo que hay que saber de las demás, dado que vamos juntas a la escuela desde el jardín de infancia.

Entonces Rosalie dice:

—Juguemos a la Ouija.

A todas nos parece bien, en parte porque es su fiesta de cumpleaños y también porque el juego de la Ouija es buenísimo. Lo saca del armario. La caja está chafada, y al triangulito que señala las letras le falta la ventanita de plástico. Edward me contó una vez que fue a una sesión de espiritismo y a la médium le explotó el apéndice allí mismo, y tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia. La verdad es que para jugar con el tablero solo hay espacio para dos personas a la vez; por lo tanto, Rosalie y Victoria juegan primero. La regla más importante es que tienes que preguntar en voz alta lo que deseas saber, si no la cosa no funciona. Las dos ponen el dedo sobre el triángulo de plástico. Victoria mira a Rosalie, que duda, y Nancy dice:

—Pregúntale sobre Emmett.

—¿Le gusto a Emmett McCarty? —pregunta entonces Rosalie.

Todas nos reímos. La respuesta es «No», pero el tablero Ouija dice «Sí» con un ligero empujón de Victoria. Rosalie sonríe tan abiertamente que puedo verle los aparatos, el de arriba y el de abajo. Victoria pregunta luego si le gusta a algún chico. La Ouija da vueltas en círculo durante un rato, y luego se detiene en T, Y, L.

—¿Tyler Crowley? —dice Patty, y todas reímos. Tyler es el único chico negro de la clase. Es supertímido y pequeño, y muy bueno en matemáticas.

—A lo mejor te ayuda con las divisiones largas —dice Renata, que también es muy tímida.

—Venga, Bella —se ríe Victoria, que es malísima en matemáticas—. Ahora inténtalo con Jessica.

Ocupamos los puestos de Victoria y Rosalie. Jessica me mira y se encoge de hombros.

—No sé qué preguntar —le digo.

Todas se burlan; ¿cuántas preguntas posibles deben de existir? Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber: «¿Se encontrará bien mamá? ¿Por qué papá grita a Carmen esta mañana? ¿Acaso Edward es una persona real? ¿Dónde escondió Mike mis deberes de francés?».

—¿A qué chicos les gusta Bella? —pregunta Jessica. Le dedico una mirada atroz, pero ella se limita a sonreír—. ¿No quieres saberlo?

—No —respondo yo, pero pongo los dedos sobre el plástico blanco.

Jessica también coloca los suyos pero no se mueve nada. Apenas rozamos el objeto, intentamos hacerlo bien y no empujar.

Entonces empieza a moverse, despacio. Avanza en círculos, y luego se detiene en la E. En ese momento empieza a ir más deprisa: D, W, A, R, D.

—Edward —dice Rosalie—. ¿Quién es Edward? Yo no tengo ni idea, pero tú te estás poniendo roja, Bella. Dinos quién es Edward.

Niego con la cabeza, como si para mí también fuera un misterio.

—Ahora pregunta tú, Jessica.

Jessica formula su pregunta y pide (cómo no) a quién le gusta ella; el tablero Ouija deletrea la palabra R, I, C, K. Noto que está empujando. Rick es el señor Malone, nuestro profesor de ciencias, que está enamoriscado de la señorita Engle, la profesora de lengua. Todas reímos, a excepción de Patty, que también anda loquita por el señor Malone. Jessica y yo nos levantamos, y Renata y Nancy se sientan. Nancy está de espaldas a mí, y no puedo ver su cara cuando dice:

—¿Quién es Edward?

Todas me observan y se quedan en absoluto silencio. Yo contemplo el tablero. Nada. Pienso que me encuentro a salvo, pero la cosita de plástico empieza a moverse. E, dice primero. A lo mejor se ha equivocado al deletrear el nombre de Edward; a fin de cuentas, ni Nancy ni Renata saben nada de él. Ni siquiera yo sé gran cosa sobre Edward. El juego sigue: S, P, O, S, O. Todas me miran.

—Eh, que yo no estoy casada; ¡que solo tengo once años!

—Pero ¿quién es Edward? —se pregunta Renata.

—No lo sé. Quizá es alguien a quien todavía no he conocido.

Asiente. Todas estamos impresionadísimas. Yo también me siento desbordada.

¿Esposo? ¿Un esposo, dice?

.

.

.

Jueves 12 de abril de 1984

Edward tiene 36 años, y Bella 12

EDWARD: Bella y yo estamos jugando al ajedrez en un claro del bosque. Es un precioso día de primavera y la naturaleza rebosa de vida con el cortejo y la anidación de los pájaros. Seguimos ocultándonos de la familia de Bella, que esa tarde ha salido a dar una vuelta. Bella lleva un rato atascada en su jugada; le he pillado la reina hace tres movimientos, y ahora está condenada, pero resuelta a sucumbir luchando.

—Edward —dice, levantando la cabeza—, ¿quién es tu Beatle favorito?

—John, claro.

—¿Por qué «claro»?

—Bueno, Ringo está bien, pero es un tipo tristón, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?, y George es demasiado New Age para mi gusto.

—¿Qué es New Age?

—Religiones extrañísimas. Música ñoña y aburrida. Patéticos intentos de convencerse de la superioridad de todo lo relacionado con lo hindú. La medicina no occidental.

—Pues a ti no te gusta la medicina convencional.

—Eso es porque los médicos siempre intentan convencerme de que estoy loco.

Si me hubiera roto un brazo, sería un gran entusiasta de la medicina occidental.

—¿Qué me dices de Paul?

—Paul es para las chicas.

Bella sonríe, con una sonrisa tímida.

—A mí el que más me gusta es Paul.

—Claro, eres una chica.

—¿Por qué Paul es para las chicas?

«Ve con cuidado», me digo.

—Mmm... Vaya... Paul es algo así como... como el Beatle bueno, ¿sabes?

—Y eso ¿es malo?

—No, no. Claro que no. Ahora bien, a los chicos nos interesa más ser guay, y John es el Beatle guay.

—Ya, pero está muerto.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—Puedes seguir siendo guay después de muerto. De hecho, es mucho más fácil, porque no envejeces, no engordas ni se te cae el pelo.

Bella tararea el comienzo de When Iʹm 64. Mueve su torre hacia delante y avanza cinco casillas. Ahora puedo hacerle jaque mate, la aviso y se apresura a deshacer la jugada.

—Dime, ¿por qué te gusta Paul? —Levanto los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo se ruboriza.

—Porque es tan... tan guapo.

Hay algo en el modo de pronunciar esa frase que hace que me sienta incómodo.

Estudio el tablero, y me doy cuenta de que Bella podría hacerme jaque mate si me comiera el alfil con el caballo. Me pregunto si debería decírselo. Si fuera más pequeña, lo haría. Con doce años, sin embargo, ya tiene edad suficiente para valerse por sí misma. Bella contempla el tablero con aire soñador. Me asalta la idea de que estoy celoso. ¡Será posible! No puedo creer que esté celoso de una vieja y multimillonaria estrella de rock lo bastante mayor para ser el padre de Bella.

—Mmmm... Ya.

Bella busca mis ojos con malicia.

—Y a ti, ¿quién te gusta?

«Me gustas tú», pienso, pero no lo digo.

—¿Te refieres a cuando tenía tu edad?

—Mmm, sí. ¿Cuándo tenías tú mi edad?

Sopeso el valor y el potencial de este cartucho antes de lanzarlo.

—Tenía tu edad en 1975. Soy ocho años mayor que tú.

—Entonces, ¿tienes veinte años?

—Bueno, no. Tengo treinta y seis. —Soy lo bastante mayor para ser su padre. Bella frunce el ceño. Las matemáticas no son su fuerte.

—Pero si en 1975 tenías doce...

—Oh, lo siento. Tienes razón. Quiero decir que este yo que ves ahora tiene treinta y seis años, pero en algún lugar de ahí fuera tengo veinte —le digo señalando hacia el sur—. En tiempo real.

Bella se esfuerza por entenderlo.

—Es decir, que hay dos personas en realidad.

—No exactamente. Siempre hay un solo yo, pero cuando viajo a través del tiempo, a veces voy a algún lugar donde ya estoy, y entonces sí, entonces podríamos decir que hay dos personas. O más.

—¿Cómo es que yo nunca he visto a más de una?

—Ya las verás. Cuando tú y yo nos conozcamos en mi presente, eso sucederá con frecuencia. —Más a menudo de lo que yo querría, Bella.

—Dime, ¿quién te gustaba en 1975?

—Nadie, en realidad. A los doce tenía otras cosas en que pensar, pero cuando cumplí los trece me enamoré locamente de Patty Hearst.

—¿Una chica que conociste en la escuela? —me pregunta con aire ofendido.

—No —me río yo—. Era una estudiante californiana muy rica; la secuestraron unos malvados terroristas políticos de extrema izquierda y la obligaron a atracar bancos. Salió en los informativos todas las noches durante meses.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué te gustaba?

—Al final la liberaron, se casó y tuvo hijos. Ahora es una señora riquísima que vive en California. ¿Por qué me gustaba, dices? Ah, pues no lo sé. Es algo irracional, ¿sabes? Supongo que creía saber cómo se sentía, por el hecho de estar secuestrada y de que la obligasen a actuar de un modo que ella no deseaba, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía que disfrutaba con todo aquello.

—¿Haces cosas que no desearías hacer?

—Sí, continuamente. —Se me ha dormido la pierna y me levanto para sacudirla hasta que empiezo a notar un cosquilleo—. No siempre acabo sano y salvo como contigo, Bella. Muchas veces aparezco en lugares donde solo consigo ropa y comida robando.

—¡Oh! —Se le entristece el rostro, pero entonces ve la jugada y la ejecuta mirándome con aires de triunfo—. ¡Jaque mate!

—¡Eh, bravo! —exclamo haciéndole una zalama—. Eres la reina del ajedrez du jour.

—Es cierto —corrobora Bella, roja de satisfacción. Empieza a colocar las fichas de nuevo en sus posiciones iniciales—. ¿Otra?

Finjo consultar mi inexistente reloj.

—Por supuesto —le digo, acomodándome otra vez—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Llevamos horas en ese lugar, y se nos han acabado las provisiones; lo único que nos queda son los restos de una bolsa de Doritos.

—Ajá.

Bella oculta los peones tras su espalda; le doy unos golpecitos en el codo derecho y me muestra el peón blanco. Abro siguiendo el movimiento habitual: peón cuatro reina. Ella reacciona como siempre a mi clásica jugada de apertura: peón cuatro reina. Ejecutamos las siguientes diez jugadas con bastante rapidez y un moderado derramamiento de sangre, y entonces Bella se queda quieta calculando las posibilidades. Siempre está experimentando, buscando el coup dʹéclat.

—¿Quién te gusta ahora? —pregunta sin levantar la vista.

—¿Quieres decir a los veinte años o a los treinta y seis?

—Tanto a los veinte como a los treinta y seis.

Intento recordar cómo era cuando tenía veinte años. Veo imágenes borrosas de mujeres, pechos, piernas, piel, pelo. Todas sus historias se han entremezclado, y los rostros ya no se corresponden con sus nombres. Estaba muy ocupado a los veinte, pero me sentía muy desgraciado.

—A los veinte no había ninguna mujer relevante en mi vida. No recuerdo a nadie en especial.

—¿Y a los treinta y seis?

Escruto el rostro de Bella. ¿Será demasiado pronto decírselo a los doce años? Estoy seguro de que con esa edad es demasiado joven. Es mejor fantasear con el guapísimo, inalcanzable y seguro Paul McCartney que tener que lidiar con Edward el Viejete Viajero del Tiempo. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo preguntará?

—¿Edward?

—Dime.

—¿Estás casado?

—Sí —admito con reticencia.

—¿Con quién?

—Con una mujer preciosa, paciente, con muchísimo talento y muy lista.

Su rostro se ensombrece.

—Ah. —Coge uno de mis alfiles blancos, que capturó dos jugadas antes, y lo voltea como si fuera una peonza—. Me alegro mucho.

Parece algo decepcionada por la noticia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Bella mueve su reina de Q2 a KN5—. Jaque. Yo muevo el caballo para proteger al rey.

—¿Estoy casada yo? —quiere saber Bella.

—Hoy estás forzando tu suerte —le digo, cruzándome con su mirada.

—¿Por qué no? De todos modos, jamás me cuentas nada. Venga, Edward, dime si voy a convertirme en una vieja solterona.

—Eres una monja —la engaño.

—Chico, espero que no —dice ella estremeciéndose. Se come uno de mis peones con la torre—. ¿Cómo conociste a tu mujer?

—Lo siento. Eso es información altamente confidencial. —Me como su torre con la reina. Bella hace una mueca.

—Auuu. ¿Estabas viajando a través del tiempo? Cuando la conociste, quiero decir.

—Me ocupaba de mis asuntos.

Bella suspira. Se hace con otro peón gracias a su otra torre. Empiezo a quedarme corto de peones. Muevo el alfil de la reina a KB4.

—No es justo que tú lo sepas todo de mí y, en cambio, no me cuentes nunca nada de ti.

—Es cierto. No es justo. —Intento fingir que lo siento y me muestro complaciente.

—Quiero decir que Jessica, Victoria, Lauren y Renata me lo cuentan todo, y yo se lo cuento todo a ellas.

—¿Todo?

—Sí... Bueno, todo no. No les digo nada de ti.

—¿Ah, no? Y eso, ¿por qué?

—Tú eres mi secreto. De todos modos, tampoco me creerían. —Conquista mi alfil con su caballo y esboza una sonrisa ladina. Contemplo el tablero, intentando encontrar el modo de matar su caballo o mover mi alfil. Las cosas se ponen feas para las blancas—. Edward, ¿eres una persona de verdad?

Me quedo un tanto traspuesto.

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres que sea si no?

—No lo sé. ¿Un espíritu, tal vez?

—Te prometo que soy una persona, Bella.

—Demuéstralo.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé.

—Oye, Bella... Tampoco creo que tú puedas demostrar que eres una persona.

—Claro que puedo.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues diciéndote que soy una persona.

—Bueno, pues yo también te digo que soy una persona.

Es curioso que Bella traiga a colación el tema; en 1999, de donde yo vengo, el doctor Kendrick y yo nos hemos enzarzado en una guerra de trincheras sobre ese mismo tema. Kendrick está convencido de que soy el precursor de una nueva especie de raza humana, tan diversa a los individuos de hoy en día como el hombre de Cromagnon lo fue respecto de sus vecinos neandertales. Yo sostengo que solo soy un ejemplo de código enrevesado, y nuestra incapacidad para tener hijos demuestra que no me convertiré en el eslabón perdido. Hemos citado a Kierkegaard (9) y a Heidegger (10) y nos hemos lanzado miradas furibundas. Ahora, sin embargo, Bella me mira con una sombra de duda.

—La gente no aparece y desaparece como tú. Eres como el gato de Cheshire.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un personaje de ficción?

Finalmente veo la jugada: torre del rey a QR3. Ahora puede comerse mi alfil, pero perderá la reina. Bella tarda un rato en darse cuenta, y cuando eso ocurre me saca la lengua, que posee un preocupante tono naranja debido a todos los Doritos que se ha comido.

—Tu caso hace que me cuestione los cuentos de hadas. Es decir, si tú eres real, ¿por qué no habrían de ser reales los cuentos de hadas? —Bella se levanta, calculando todavía las posibilidades del tablero, y ejecuta una breve danza, saltando a mi alrededor como si se le hubiera calado fuego a los pantalones—. Creo que el suelo está cada vez más duro. Se me ha dormido el culo.

—Puede que sean reales; o bien que algo en ellos sea real y la gente les haya ido añadiendo cosas, ¿me explico?

—¿Como si Blancanieves hubiera entrado en coma?

—Y también la Bella Durmiente.

—Y Juan, el de las judías mágicas, fuera tan solo un jardinero portentoso.

—Y Noé un viejo extraordinario con un arca y un montón de gatos.

—Noé aparece en la Biblia —me dice Bella, sin apartar la vista de mi rostro—. No es un cuento de hadas.

—Ah, es verdad. Lo siento.

Tengo un hambre atroz. En cualquier momento María tocará la campana para ir a cenar y Bella tendrá que regresar a casa. Vuelve a sentarse frente a su lado del tablero. Adivino que ha perdido interés por el juego por el modo en que empieza a construir una pequeña pirámide con las fichas ganadas.

—Todavía no me has demostrado que seas real.

—Tú tampoco.

—¿Te preguntas alguna vez si soy real? —me pregunta ella, sorprendida.

—A lo mejor eres un sueño. Quizá tú estés soñando conmigo; puede que solo existamos en los sueños del otro y cada mañana, al despertarnos, nos olvidemos el uno del otro.

Bella frunce el ceño y me hace un gesto con la mano como para alejar de sí la idea.

—Pellízcame —me pide. Me inclino hacia delante y le pellizco ligeramente en el brazo—. ¡Más fuerte! —La vuelvo a pellizcar, lo bastante fuerte para dejarle una marca blanca y roja que perdura unos segundos y luego desaparece—. ¿No crees que me despertaría, si estuviera dormida? En cualquier caso, no tengo sueño.

—Bueno, pues yo no me siento como un fantasma, o un personaje de ficción.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Es decir, si soy yo quien te está inventando, y no quisiera que tú supieras que eres un invento mío, no te lo diría, ¿verdad?

—Quizá es Dios quien nos ha inventado y no quiere decírnoslo —respondo, moviendo las cejas.

—No deberías hablar así —exclama Bella—. Además, tú ni siquiera crees en Dios, ¿verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y cambio de tema de conversación.

—Soy más real que Paul McCartney.

Bella tiene una expresión preocupada. Empieza a recoger las piezas y las introduce en la caja, separando con tino las blancas de las negras.

—Hay mucha gente que conoce a Paul McCartney... pero yo soy la única que te conoce a ti.

—Pero a mí me has conocido de verdad, y en cambio a él no lo has conocido nunca.

—Mi madre fue a un concierto de los Beatles —dice ella; cierra la tapa del juego de ajedrez y se echa luego sobre el suelo para quedarse contemplando el baldaquino de hojas tiernas—. Fue en el parque Comiskey, en Chicago, el 8 de agosto de 1965.

Le pincho el estómago con el dedo y ella se dobla como un erizo, riéndose. Al cabo de un rato de hacernos cosquillas y revolcarnos, nos quedamos sobre la hierba con las manos aferradas al estómago y Bella me pregunta:

—¿Tu esposa también es una viajera del tiempo?

—No, a Dios gracias.

—¿Por qué «a Dios gracias»? Creo que sería divertido. Podríais ir a los mismos lugares juntos.

—Con un viajero del tiempo por familia hay más que suficiente. Es peligroso, Bella.

—¿Le preocupas mucho?

—Sí —le respondo bajito—. Mucho, sí.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora Bella, en 1999. Quizá esté durmiendo todavía. Puede que no sepa que me he marchado.

—¿La amas?

—Muchísimo —susurro.

Estamos echados en silencio, el uno al lado del otro, contemplando los árboles que se mecen, los pájaros, el cielo. Oigo un sollozo ahogado y miro a Bella. Me sorprende ver que las lágrimas le surcan las mejillas hasta desaparecer bajo las orejas. Me incorporo y me inclino sobre ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

Bella mueve la cabeza hacia delante, en un estertor, y tiene los labios prietos. Le acaricio el pelo y la atraigo hacia mí hasta sentarla y rodearla con mis brazos. Es una niña, aunque no del todo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Lo dice tan bajito que tengo que pedirle que vuelva a repetirlo:

—Es que pensaba que a lo mejor estabas casado conmigo.

.

.

.

Miércoles 21 de junio de 1984

Bella tiene 13 años

BELLA: Estoy en el prado, a finales de junio, a última hora de la tarde; dentro de poco tendré que ir a lavarme para la cena. La temperatura ha descendido. Hace diez minutos el cielo era azul cobrizo, y un calor opresivo atenazaba el prado, todo parecía curvado, como si estuviéramos bajo una inmensa cúpula vitrea, los ruidos más próximos eran sofocados por el calor mientras un coro sobrecogedor de insectos zumbaba. Me he quedado sentada en la pequeña pasarela, contemplando las chinches de agua que patinan en el estanque diminuto y calmo, pensando en Edward. Hoy no me toca verlo; y para la próxima vez faltan veintidós días. Ahora hace más frío. Edward me desconcierta. Toda mi vida lo he aceptado como algo normal y corriente; es decir, creía que Edward era un secreto y por lo tanto alguien realmente fascinante, pero también una especie de milagro, y solo recientemente me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas no tienen un Edward, y si cuentan con uno, se lo tienen muy callado. Se levanta el viento; la hierba alta se ondula, cierro los ojos y parece que oigo el sonido del mar (que nunca he visto, salvo por televisión). Cuando los abro, el cielo es amarillo y luego verde. Edward dice que viene del futuro. De pequeña, eso no me creaba ningún conflicto; claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba. En cambio ahora me pregunto si la idea implica que el futuro es un lugar o algo parecido a un lugar al que podría ir; me refiero a ir de otra manera que no sea envejeciendo. Me pregunto si Edward podría llevarme al futuro con él. El bosque ennegrece y los árboles se doblegan, fustigados de lado a lado hasta quedar inclinados. El murmullo de los insectos ha desaparecido y el viento lo alisa todo, la hierba se aplana, y los árboles crujen y gimen. Tengo miedo del futuro; me da la impresión de que es como una caja enorme que me espera. Edward dice que me conoce del futuro. Unos nubarrones negros se desplazan y surgen tras los árboles, aparecen tan de repente que me río, son como marionetas, y todo gira a mi alrededor mientras se oye un prolongado y grave retumbar de truenos. De repente, adquiero conciencia de mí misma como alguien que está en un prado, delgada y erecta, en un lugar donde todo se ha allanado. Me echo al suelo, esperando que la tormenta, que se arremolina, no repare en mí, y me tiendo de espaldas, mirando hacia arriba, cuando el agua empieza a caer del cielo. Se me empapa la ropa en un instante, y en ese mismo momento noto que Edward está ahí, siento una increíble necesidad de que él esté ahí y ponga sus manos sobre mí, aun cuando me embarga la sensación de que Edward es la lluvia y yo estoy sola, deseándolo.

.

.

.

Domingo 23 de septiembre de 1984

Edward tiene 35 años, y Bella 13

EDWARD: Estoy en el claro del prado. Es muy pronto, por la mañana, justo antes del amanecer. Estamos a finales de verano; las flores y la hierba me llegan al pecho. Hace frío. Estoy solo. Me abro paso entre las plantas y localizo la caja de la ropa, la abro y encuentro unos tejanos azules, una camisa oxford blanca y unas chanclas. Jamás había visto esas prendas y por lo tanto no se me ocurre en qué época debo de estar. Bella también me ha dejado un tentempié: un bocadillo de jalea y mantequilla de cacahuete, envuelto cuidadosamente en papel de aluminio, acompañado de una manzana y una bolsa de patatas fritas de Jay. A lo mejor este almuerzo es el que Bella se lleva a la escuela. Mis pesquisas se encaminan hacia finales de los setenta o principios de los ochenta. Me siento en la roca y como hasta sentirme mejor. Sale el sol. El prado se vuelve azul, luego naranja, y rosa, las sombras se alargan, y finalmente se hace de día. No hay señales de Bella. Gateo unos metros y me adentro en la vegetación, me acurruco en el suelo, a pesar de que está mojado por el rocío, y me duermo.

Cuando me levanto, el sol está más alto y Bella se encuentra sentada junto a mí. Está leyendo un libro. Me sonríe y dice:

—Amanece en los pantanos. Los pájaros cantan y las ranas croan. ¡Hora de despertarse!

Gruño y me froto los ojos.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—Domingo, 23 de septiembre de 1984.

Bella tiene trece años. Una edad difícil y extraña, pero no tan complicada como la que estamos pasando en mi presente. Me incorporo y bostezo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte si serías tan amable de ir a tu casa y escamotear una taza de café para mí?

—¿Café? —Bella pronuncia la palabra como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de ese brebaje. De adulta será tan adicta como yo. Sopesa la logística del tema.

—¿Me harías el favor?

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

Se levanta, despacio. Este es el año en que Bella pegó de repente un estirón. El año pasado creció trece centímetros, y todavía no se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo. Los pechos, las piernas y las caderas, todo recién acuñado. Intento no pensar en ello mientras la observo alejarse por el sendero que conduce a la casa. Echo un vistazo al libro que estaba leyendo. Es de Dorothy Sayers (11), uno que no he leído. Voy por la página treinta y tres cuando regresa. Ha traído un termo, tazas, una manta y unos donuts. El sol del verano ha coronado de pecas la nariz de Bella, y tengo que resistir el impulso de pasar mis manos por su pelo castaño, que le cae por los hombros cuando extiende la manta.

—Dios te bendiga.

Recibo el termo como si contuviera un sacramento. Nos instalamos sobre la manta. Me saco las chanclas de una patada, me sirvo una taza y tomo un sorbito. Está increíblemente fuerte y amargo.

—¡Uau! Esto es combustible para cohetes, Bella.

—¿Está demasiado fuerte?

Parece un tanto deprimida, y me apresuro a hacerle un cumplido.

—Bueno, no es que sea demasiado fuerte, pero algo sí. De todos modos me gusta. ¿Lo has preparado tú?

—Sí. Es la primera vez que hago café, y como ha entrado Mike y ha empezado a molestarme, a lo mejor por eso lo he hecho mal.

—No, no. Está muy bien.

Soplo el café y me lo bebo de un sorbo. Enseguida me siento mejor. Me sirvo otra taza. Bella me coge el termo, se sirve un dedito de café y lo prueba con cautela.

—¡Puaj! —exclama—. Es asqueroso. ¿Tiene que saber así?

—Bueno, por lo general no es tan brutal. A ti te gusta con muchísima crema de leche y con azúcar.

Bella echa el resto de su café al prado y coge un donut.

—Me estás convirtiendo en un fenómeno.

No se me ocurre una respuesta adecuada, porque esa idea jamás había cruzado por mi mente.

—Ah... No, no es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—No. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te estoy convirtiendo en un fenómeno? Yo no te estoy convirtiendo en nada.

—Cuando dices cosas como que me gusta el café con crema de leche y azúcar antes de haberlo probado siquiera. ¿Cómo voy a saber discernir si eso es lo que me gusta o si solo me gusta porque eres tú quien dice que me gusta?

—Pero Bella... Hablamos de gustos personales. Sabrás cómo te gusta el café al margen de lo que yo te diga. Por otro lado, eres tú quien siempre me azuza para que te cuente cosas del futuro.

—Conocer el futuro no tiene nada que ver con que te digan qué cosas te gustan.

—¿Por qué? Todo está relacionado con el libre albedrío.

Bella se quita los zapatos y los calcetines. Embute los calcetines en los zapatos y los coloca bien puestos junto al borde de la manta. Luego coge las chanclas que he abandonado y las alinea junto a su calzado, como si la manta fuera un tatami (12).

—Yo creía que el libre albedrío tenía que ver con el pecado.

—No —le digo, tras reflexionar unos segundos—. ¿Por qué debería limitarse el libre albedrío al bien o al mal? Quiero decir, acabas de decidir, haciendo gala de tu libre albedrío, quitarte los zapatos. No importa, a nadie le preocupa que lleves zapatos o no, no es algo pecaminoso o virtuoso, y no influye en el futuro, pero tú has hecho uso de tu libertad de albedrío.

Bella se encoge de hombros.

—Pero a veces tú me dices cosas, y siento como si viera el futuro ante mí, ¿sabes? Como si mi futuro hubiera sucedido en el pasado y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—A eso se le llama determinismo. Me acecha en sueños.

Bella está intrigada.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, si precisamente tú te sientes constreñida por la idea de que tu futuro es inalterable, imagínate cómo me siento yo. No dejo de darme de narices contra el hecho de que no puedo cambiar nada, a pesar de hallarme aquí, contemplándolo.

—Pero, Edward, ¡tú cambias las cosas! Es decir, fuiste tú quien escribió aquella historia que se supone tengo que entregarte en 1991 sobre el bebé con síndrome de Down. En cuanto a la lista, si yo no la tuviese, no podría saber cuándo reunirme aquí contigo. Puedes cambiar las cosas sin cesar.

—Solo puedo hacer aquello que no entra en contradicción con lo que ya ha sucedido —le explico sonriendo—. No puedo, por ejemplo, evitar lo que acabas de hacer: quitarte los zapatos.

—¿Y a ti qué puede importarte si me los quito o no? —replica ella riéndose.

—Nada, pero aunque me importara, ahora es una parte inalterable de la historia del universo y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cojo un donut. Es un Bismarck, mi favorito. El glaseado se ha derretido un poco al sol y se me pega a los dedos. Bella termina el suyo, se arremanga los bajos de su tejano y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Se rasca el cuello y me mira molesta.

—Ahora haces que me entren complejos. Es como si cada vez que me sonara la nariz fuera un acontecimiento histórico.

—Pues lo es.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué es lo contrario al determinismo?

—El caos.

—Ah. No creo que me guste. ¿Te gusta a ti?

Doy un buen mordisco al Bismarck y reflexiono sobre el caos.

—Bueno... Digamos que sí y que no. El caos implica mayor libertad; de hecho, es la libertad total, pero sin significado alguno. Yo, en cambio, deseo ser libre para actuar y que mis acciones signifiquen algo.

—Pero, Edward, te olvidas de Dios... ¿Por qué no puede existir un Dios que dé un sentido a todo eso?

Bella frunce el ceño, convencida, y dirige su mirada al prado mientras habla. En cuanto a mí, me meto el último trozo del Bismarck en la boca y lo mastico despacio para ganar tiempo. Cada vez que Bella menciona a Dios me sudan las palmas de las manos y siento la necesidad de esconderme, correr o desaparecer.

—No lo sé, Bella. Quiero decir que todo me parece demasiado azaroso y absurdo para pensar que existe un Dios.

Bella se sujeta las rodillas con los brazos.

—Acabas de decir que parece que todo está planificado de antemano.

—Sí. —Agarro a Bella por los tobillos y le pongo los pies sobre mi regazo sin soltarlos. Bella ríe y se apoya sobre los codos. Noto el frío de sus pies en mis manos; son sonrosados, y están limpísimos—. Veamos. Las alternativas que estamos considerando son un universo en bloque, en el que el pasado, el presente y el futuro coexisten simultáneamente y todo ha sucedido ya; el caos, donde puede suceder cualquier cosa y no podemos predecir nada porque no conocemos todas las variables; y un universo cristiano en el que Dios lo ha creado todo y las cosas existen con un propósito determinado, pero en cualquier caso nosotros tenemos libertad de albedrío, ¿correcto?

—Supongo que sí —responde Bella, moviendo los dedos de los pies ante mi cara.

—Y tú, ¿por qué opción votas?

Bella se queda en silencio. A los trece años su pragmatismo y sus sentimientos románticos sobre Jesús y María tienen la misma importancia. Hace un año, sin embargo, habría elegido a Dios sin dudarlo. Dentro de una década votará por el determinismo, y diez años después Bella creerá que el universo es arbitrario, que si Dios existe, no oye nuestras plegarias, que la causa y el efecto son ineludibles y brutales, pero sin sentido alguno. Después, ya no lo sé. Sin embargo, ahora Bella está entrando en el umbral de la adolescencia con la confianza en una mano y su creciente escepticismo en la otra, y lo único que puede hacer es practicar malabarismos con ambas cosas, o exprimirlas hasta que se fundan en una sola.

—No lo sé —dice negando con la cabeza—. Quiero a Dios. ¿Es eso válido?

Me siento como un cabrón.

—Claro que es válido. Es lo que tú crees.

—Pero yo no deseo creerlo; necesito que sea verdad.

Le paso los pulgares por el arco del pie y ella cierra los ojos.

—Tú y santo Tomás de Aquino (13).

—He oído hablar de él —dice Bella, como si hablase de ese tío preferido con el que hace tiempo perdió el contacto o del protagonista de un programa de televisión que solía ver cuando era pequeña.

—Buscaba el orden y la razón, y a Dios también. Vivió en el siglo XIII y dio clases en la Universidad de París. Aquino creía en Aristóteles y en los ángeles.

—Me encantan los ángeles. Son preciosos. ¡Ojalá pudiera tener alas para volar y sentarme en las nubes!

—Ein jeder Engel ist schrecklich.

Bella suspira, un breve y suave suspiro que significa: «No sé alemán, ¿lo recuerdas?».

—¿Eh?

—«Todo ángel es terrible.» Forma parte de una antología de poesías, Las elegías de Duino, de un poeta llamado Rilke (14). Es uno de nuestros poetas preferidos.

—¡Ya has vuelto a hacerlo! —exclama Bella risueña.

—¿El qué?

—Decirme lo que me gusta.

Bella entierra los pies en mi regazo. Sin pensarlo, los coloco sobre mis hombros, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que en cierto modo esa postura es demasiado sexual, y me apresuro de nuevo a cogerle los pies y a sostenerlos con una mano en el aire mientras ella yace de espaldas, inocente y angélica, con el pelo extendido como un nimbo sobre la manta. Le hago cosquillas en los pies. Bella ríe nerviosa y se retuerce en mis manos como un pez, se pone en pie de un salto y hace la carretilla por el calvero, sonriéndome y retándome para que la atrape. Me limito a sonreír, y ella regresa a la manta y se sienta junto a mí.

—Edward.

—Dime.

—Me estás cambiando.

—Ya lo sé.

Me vuelvo para mirar a Bella y por un instante olvido que es joven, y que esto ha sucedido hace mucho tiempo; veo a Bella, a mi esposa, superpuesta en el rostro de esta jovencita, y no sé qué decirle a esta Bella que es mayor y joven, y distinta a las demás chicas, que sabe que esa diferencia puede resultar problemática. Sin embargo, Bella no parece esperar una respuesta. Se recuesta en mi brazo y yo la atraigo hacia mí.

—¡Bella!

En el silencio del prado se oye la voz del padre que la llama a gritos. Bella se levanta de un salto y agarra los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Es hora de ir a la iglesia —me dice, nerviosa de repente.

—De acuerdo. Humm... Adiós.

Me despido con un gesto de la mano, ella sonríe y me dice adiós en silencio.

Luego corre por el sendero y desaparece. Me quedo echado tomando el sol durante un rato, cuestionándome la existencia de Dios y leyendo a Dorothy Sayers. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, yo también me marcho, y tan solo quedan una manta, un libro, unas tazas de café y unas prendas de ropa que testimonian nuestra presencia.

* * *

**Nota de adaptadora, extensa ^_^ son cosas que me parece importante saber para partes de la historia, de lo que hablan los personajes, además de algo de cultura general, pero igual, tienes libre albedrio de leer o no ;)**

(1) Robinson Crusoe: es la obra más famosa de Daniel Defoe, publicada en 1719 y considerada la primera novela inglesa. Se trata de una autobiografía ficticia del protagonista, un náufrago inglés que pasa 28 años en una remota isla tropical. Probablemente la historia tuvo como inspiración hechos reales ocurridos a Pedro Serrano (fue un capitán español que en 1526 sobrevivió, junto con otro compañero, al naufragio de un patache español en un banco de arena del Mar Caribe. Finalmente, de los dos náufragos, tan sólo Pedro Serrano llegó a ser rescatado en 1534, 8 años después del naufragio.) y Alexander Selkirk (fue un marinero escocés que estuvo durante cuatro años y cuatro meses como un náufrago en una isla desierta en la zona central de Chile), a partir de donde construiría, con una trama sencilla y auténtica, un símbolo del colonialismo, del hombre perfecto y de la moral suprema.

(2) Johnny Carson (1925-2005): fue un comediante y escritor estadounidense. Es reconocido por su papel como anfitrión del programa nocturno de variedades _The Tonight Show_ de la cadena estadounidense de televisión NBC.

(3) Exchequer: restaurante y Pub en Chicago.

(4) Und so weiter: traduce "etcétera" está en alemán.

(5) Houdini (1874-1926): Harry Houdini, de verdadero nombre Erik Weisz (cambiado después por _Erich Weiss_ al emigrar a Estados Unidos), fue un ilusionista y escapista húngaro de origen judío.

(6) Laura Ashley: una de las compañías de moda y decoración de mayor trayectoria a nivel internacional.

(7) Tú a Boston y yo a California: en Hispanoamérica es conocida como Operación Cupido; es una película de comedia familiar estadounidense de la factoría Disney, rodada en 1961 y protagonizada por la actriz británica Hayley Mills. La película recibió dos candidaturas a los Premios Óscar, al mejor montaje y mejor sonido.

(8) licor de Peppermint: la marca es una de las más antiguas dedicada a la creación de licores y bebidas a base de plantas, de frutas y de especias. El Peppermint se caracteriza por su sabor a menta.

(9) Kierkegaard (1813-1855): fue un prolífico filósofo y teólogo danés del siglo XIX. Se le considera el padre del Existencialismo, por hacer filosofía de la condición de la existencia humana, por centrar su filosofía en el individuo y la subjetividad, en la libertad y la responsabilidad, en la desesperación y la angustia.

(10) Heidegger (1889-1976): Es una de las figuras protagónicas de la filosofía contemporánea: influyó en toda la filosofía del existencialismo del siglo XX, fue uno de los primeros pensadores en apuntar hacia la «destrucción de la metafísica» (movimiento que sigue siendo repetido), en «quebrar las estructuras del pensamiento erigidas por la Metafísica (que domina al hombre occidental)», que planteó que «el problema de la filosofía no es la verdad sino el lenguaje», con lo que hizo un aporte decisivo al denominado giro lingüístico, problema que ha revolucionado la filosofía.

(11) Dorothy Sayers (1893-1957): fue una conocida escritora y traductora británica, estudiosa de lenguas clásicas y modernas y humanista cristiana.

(12) Tatami: son un elemento tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas.

(13) Santo Tomás de Aquino (1224-1274): fue un teólogo y filósofo católico perteneciente a la Orden de Predicadores, el principal representante de la enseñanza escolástica, la mayor figura de la teología sistemática de todos los tiempos y, a su vez, una de las mayores autoridades en metafísica, hasta el punto de, después de muerto, ser el referente de varias escuelas del pensamiento: tomista y neotomista.

(14) Rilke (1875-1926): es considerado uno de los poetas más importantes en alemán y de la literatura universal. Sus obras fundamentales son las _Elegías de Duino_ y los _Sonetos a Orfeo_.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció?, amé estos encuentros entre Bella y Edward. La forma como él la trata, y los detalles, y tantas cosas que solo una persona que ama puede hacerlo 3 Bueno, ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	6. Después del fin

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Después del fin**

Sábado 21 de octubre de 1984

Bella tiene 13 años, y Edward 43

BELLA: Me despierto de repente. He oído un ruido: alguien pronuncia mi nombre. Me ha parecido que era Edward. Me incorporo en la cama, escucho. Oigo el viento y el graznido de los cuervos. ¿Y si es Edward? Salto de la cama y, sin zapatos, bajo corriendo las escaleras, salgo por la puerta trasera y me dirijo al prado. Hace frío, el viento corta y traspasa mi camisón. ¿Dónde está? Me detengo y miro; al fondo, junto al huerto, veo a mi padre y a Mike, con su indumentaria de caza naranja claro, y a un hombre a su lado. Están de pie, mirando algo, pero entonces me oyen y se vuelven; y me doy cuenta de que ese hombre es Edward. ¿Qué hace él con mi padre y Mike? Corro hacia ellos, con los pies lacerados por la hierba seca, y mi padre viene a mi encuentro.

—Corazón, ¿qué haces fuera tan temprano?

—Me ha parecido que alguien me llamaba.

Me sonríe, con una sonrisa que significa: «¡Qué alocada es esta chica!». Miro a Edward, para que me explique todo aquello. «¿Por qué me has llamado, Edward?», pienso, pero él hace un gesto de negación y se lleva un dedo a los labios. «Chitón, Bella. No hables.» Entra en el huerto, y quiero saber qué es lo que miran, pero ahí no hay nada, y mi padre dice:

—Vuelve a la cama, Bella. Solo ha sido un sueño.

Me rodea con sus brazos y empieza a caminar hacia la casa conmigo. Me doy la vuelta y miro a Edward, quien me saluda, sonriendo. «No pasa nada, Bella. Te lo explicaré luego» (aunque, conociendo a Edward, es probable que no me explique nada. Hará que yo lo adivine, o que los hechos hablen por sí solos uno de estos días). Le saludo, y compruebo si Mike lo ha visto, pero mi hermano está de espaldas, enfadado, y espera que me vaya para que él y mi padre puedan irse a cazar. Me pregunto qué hace ahí Edward, de qué están hablando. Me vuelvo otra vez para mirarlos, pero no veo a Edward, y mi padre dice:

—Venga, Bella. A la cama.

Me da un beso en la frente. Parece triste y echo a correr, corro hacia la casa, y luego subo las escaleras con sigilo, me siento en la cama, temblando; sigo sin comprender lo que ha ocurrido, pero sé que es algo malo, muy malo.

.

.

.

Lunes 2 de febrero de 1987

Bella tiene 15 años, y Edward 38

BELLA: Cuando regreso de la escuela a casa, Edward me está esperando en la sala de lectura. Le he arreglado una pequeña habitación junto al cuarto de la caldera, que está al otro lado del lugar en el que guardamos las bicicletas. He dicho a los de casa que me gusta leer en el sótano y, de hecho, paso mucho tiempo aquí; así que ya no les resulta extraño. Edward ha apoyado una silla bajo el pomo de la puerta. Llamo cuatro veces y me deja entrar. Se ha construido una especie de nido de almohadas, cojines y mantas, y ha estado leyendo viejas revistas bajo mi lámpara de escritorio. Lleva los tejanos viejos de mi padre y una camisa de franela a cuadros; se le ve cansado y va sin afeitar. Esta mañana le he dejado la puerta trasera abierta para que pudiera entrar, y aquí está.

Dejo en el suelo la bandeja de comida que le he traído.

—Podría bajarte unos libros.

—La verdad es que esto es fantástico.

Ha estado leyendo revistas Mad (1) de los sesenta.

—Es indispensable para los viajeros del tiempo, que necesitan conocer toda clase de gacetillas, que te cuenten las noticias de un momento determinado —me dice con un ejemplar de World Almanac de 1968 (2) en las manos.

Me siento a su lado sobre las mantas y lo miro para ver si me obligará a moverme. Me doy cuenta de que está considerándolo; por lo tanto, levanto las manos para que me las vea y me siento sobre ellas.

—Ponte cómoda —me dice Edward sonriendo.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Del año 2001. Del mes de octubre.

—Pareces cansado. —Veo que se debate entre el impulso de contarme la causa de su cansancio y el de callar. Finalmente, vence lo segundo—. ¿En qué estamos metidos en 2001?

—Tenemos grandes proyectos. Tareas abrumadoras. —Edward empieza a comer el emparedado de rosbif (3) que le he traído—. Oye, ¡qué bueno...!

—Lo ha preparado María.

Edward se ríe.

—Nunca entenderé cómo puedes crear unas esculturas enormes que soportan los embates de vientos huracanados, interpretar recetas para tintes, manufacturar kozo (4) y hacer mil cosas más y, en cambio, no sepas arreglártelas en la cocina —me dice riendo—. Es sorprendente.

—Es un bloqueo mental. Una fobia.

—Es extrañísimo.

—Cuando entro en la cocina, oigo una vocecita qué me dice: «Márchate»; y eso es lo que hago.

—¿Comes bien? Se te ve delgada.

Yo, en cambio, me siento gorda.

—Sí que como. —Entonces me viene un pensamiento inquietante—. ¿Estoy muy gorda en 2001? A lo mejor por eso piensas que estoy demasiado delgada.

Edward sonríe por alguna broma que se me escapa.

—Bueno, estás un poco rellenita en la actualidad, en mi presente, pero ya pasará.

—Ecs.

—Estar rellenita es bueno. A ti te sienta muy bien.

—No, gracias.

Edward me mira, preocupado.

—No te preocupes, no soy anoréxica ni nada parecido. Quiero decir, que no hace falta que te preocupes.

—Bueno, como tu madre siempre daba la lata con el tema...

—¿Daba?

—Da.

—¿Por qué has dicho «daba»?

—Por nada en especial. Renée se encuentra bien. No te preocupes.

Miente. Siento un espasmo en el estómago. Acurruco la cabeza entre las rodillas y cruzo los brazos.

.

.

.

EDWARD: No puedo creer que haya cometido un desliz verbal de esa magnitud. Acaricio el pelo de Bella, y deseo fervientemente poder regresar al presente durante tan solo un minuto, el suficiente para consultar con Bella, para descubrir lo que debía decirle, a los quince años, sobre la muerte de su madre. Todo esto me pasa porque no consigo dormir. Con unas cuantas horas de sueño habría pensado con mayor rapidez o, al menos, habría disimulado mejor mi lapsus. No obstante, Bella, que es la persona más honesta que conozco, es hipersensible incluso a las mentiras más piadosas, y ahora las únicas opciones de que dispongo son negarme a decir nada más, lo cual la sacará de quicio, mentir, algo que ella no aceptará, o decirle la verdad, que la entristecerá y complicará la relación con su madre. Bella se me queda mirando.

—Dímelo —me exige.

.

.

.

BELLA: Edward tiene una expresión sombría.

—No puedo, Bella.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es bueno saber las cosas antes de tiempo. Te fastidia la vida.

—Sí, pero no puedes dejarme así.

—No hay nada que decir.

Empiezo a sentir pánico de verdad.

—Se suicidó —aventuro, embargada por la incertidumbre. Esa es una de las cosas que más temo.

—No, qué va. No, no. De ninguna manera.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente. Edward tiene una expresión compungida. No logro adivinar si me está diciendo la verdad. ¡Ojalá pudiera leerle el pensamiento!

¡La vida sería tan fácil! Mamá... ¡Oh, mamá!

.

.

.

EDWARD: Es espantoso. No puedo dejar a Bella así.

—Cáncer de ovarios —le digo bajito.

—Gracias a Dios —comenta ella, y se pone a llorar.

.

.

.

Viernes 5 de junio de 1987

Bella tiene 16 años, y Edward 32

BELLA: Llevo todo el día esperando a Edward. Estoy nerviosísima. Ayer me saqué el carnet de conducir, y mi padre me dijo que podía llevarme el Fiat a la fiesta de Jessica esta noche. A mi madre no le gusta nada la idea, pero como mi padre ya me ha dicho que sí, no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Los oigo discutir en la biblioteca después de cenar.

—Hubieras podido preguntármelo antes...

—Me ha parecido que no tenía importancia, Renée...

Cojo mi libro y me marcho al prado. Me echo sobre la hierba. El sol empieza a ponerse. Hace frío aquí fuera, y la hierba está plagada de pequeñas polillas blancas. El cielo vira hacia un rosado naranja tras los árboles que dan hacia el oeste, y el azul intenso traza su arco sobre mí. Estoy a punto de regresar a la casa para coger un jersey cuando oigo que alguien camina por la hierba. No hay duda, tiene que ser Edward. Penetra en el claro y se sienta sobre la roca. Lo espío desde la vegetación. Parece bastante joven, quizá tenga treinta y pocos años. Lleva una camiseta negra y lisa, unos tejanos y unas zapatillas deportivas abotinadas. Está sentado en silencio, aguardando. Para mí, sin embargo, no cabe la espera, y aparezco ante él de un brinco, asustándolo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¿Acaso quieres que a este vejete le dé un ataque al corazón?

—No eres un vejete.

Edward sonríe. Siempre dice estupideces sobre su edad.

—Dame un beso —le pido, y él me besa.

—¿A santo de qué?

—¡Me he sacado el carnet de conducir! Edward parece alarmado.

—¡Oh, no! Quiero decir... Felicidades.

Le sonrío; nada de lo que pueda decirme borrará mi buen humor.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

—De hecho, sí. Me encanta conducir, pero nunca me pongo al volante.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Gallina!

—Para los demás, claro. Imagínate lo que sucedería si estuviera conduciendo y desapareciera. El coche seguiría moviéndose y ¡patapuummm! Dejaría un reguero de sangre y muertes a mi espalda. No es una visión muy agradable que digamos.

Me siento en la roca junto a Edward, y él se aleja de mí. Ignoro su gesto.

—Esta noche voy a una fiesta a casa de Jessica, ¿quieres venir?

Enarca una ceja. Por lo general eso significa que va a pronunciar una cita de un libro del cual jamás he oído hablar o que me instruirá sobre algún tema en concreto. Sin embargo se limita a decirme:

—Pero, Bella... Eso implicaría conocer a una buena parte de tus amigos.

—¿Y qué? Estoy cansada de tantos secretos.

—Veamos. Tú tienes dieciséis años y yo treinta y dos. Te doblo la edad. Estoy seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta, y que tus padres jamás se enterarían del asunto.

Suspiro.

—En fin, yo tengo que asistir a la fiesta. Ven y quédate en el coche. No estaré mucho tiempo dentro, y luego podemos ir a cualquier otra parte.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Aparcamos a una manzana de distancia de casa de Jessica. Oigo la música desde aquí; suena Once In A Life time, de Talking Heads. En realidad me apetece ir con Bella, pero no sería prudente. Ella sale del coche de un salto, me dice:

«¡Quédate aquí!», como si yo fuera un perrazo desobediente, y se aleja tambaleándose con sus tacones y su falda corta hacia el domicilio de Jessica. Me arrellano en el asiento y espero.

.

.

.

BELLA: Tan pronto entro por la puerta me doy cuenta de que esta fiesta es una equivocación. Los padres de Jessica estarán toda la semana en San Francisco; es decir, que al menos mi amiga gozará de cierto margen de tiempo para arreglarlo todo, limpiar la casa y dar las oportunas explicaciones, pero me alegro de que no se trate de mi casa. El hermano mayor de Jessica, Erick, también ha invitado a sus amigos, y en total hay aproximadamente unas cien personas, todas ellas borrachas. Hay más chicos que chicas, y desearía haber venido con pantalones y zapato plano, pero ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Cuando entro en la cocina a por un refresco, alguien dice a mis espaldas:

—¡Cuidado con la señorita _Mirad Pero No Toquéis_! —exclama el sujeto, acompañando la frase de un sonido obsceno, como si se relamiera. Me vuelvo y veo al chico a quien llamamos _Caralagarto_ (a causa de su acné) mirándome con lascivia—. Bonito vestido, Bella.

—Gracias, pero no es para que tú lo disfrutes, Caralagarto.

—Oye, jovencita, eso que me has llamado no es muy agradable que digamos —protesta, siguiéndome hasta la cocina—. A fin de cuentas, lo que he hecho es intentar expresar lo mucho que valoro tu atuendo extremadamente atractivo, y lo único que se te ocurre es insultarme...

No para de hablar. Finalmente escapo; agarro a Victoria y la utilizo de escudo humano para salir de la cocina.

—Esto es una mierda —dice Victoria—. ¿Dónde está Jessica?

Jessica se ha escondido con Renata arriba, en su dormitorio. Están fumando un porro a oscuras y observando por la ventana a un puñado de amigos de Erick que se están bañando en cueros en la piscina.

No tardamos en acomodarnos frente a la ventana para presenciar la escena con ojos desorbitados.

—Mmmm —exclama Victoria—. Hay algunos que me gustan.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —le pregunta Jessica.

—El chico del trampolín.

—Ooooh...

—Fijaos en Ron —interviene Renata.

—¿Ese es Ron? —pregunta Jessica entre risitas.

—Uauu. Bueno, supongo que cualquiera estaría más favorecido sin la camiseta de Metallica y la repugnante cazadora de cuero —comenta Victoria—. Oye, Bella. Estás calladísima.

—¿Eh? Sí..., supongo que sí —digo con un hilo de voz.

—Mírate. ¡Pero si te ciega la lujuria! Estoy avergonzada de ti. ¿Cómo has podido llegar a este estado? —me dice riendo—. Ahora en serio, Bella, ¿por qué no acabas con esta situación de una vez por todas?

—No puedo —le digo, sintiéndome muy desgraciada.

—Claro que puedes. Solo tienes que bajar y gritar: «¡Quiero follar!», y cincuenta tíos saldrán diciendo: «¡Conmigo, conmigo!».

—No lo entiendes. No quiero... No se trata de eso...

—Ella quiere que sea alguien especial —dice Jessica sin apartar los ojos de la piscina.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Victoria.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Vamos, Bella. Escúpelo ya.

—Dejadla tranquila —tercia Renata—. Si Bella no quiere, no tiene ninguna obligación de decírnoslo.

Estoy sentada junto a Renata, y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Victoria se levanta como sacudida por un resorte.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—He traído champán y zumo de pera para preparar unos Bellini (5), pero me lo he dejado todo en el coche.

Sale disparada como una flecha. Un chico alto con el pelo por los hombros salta del trampolín y da una voltereta hacia atrás.

—Oh, la, la —dicen Jessica y Renata al unísono.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Ha pasado un buen rato, puede que una hora más o menos. Me tomo la mitad de la bolsa de patatas fritas y la Coca-Cola caliente que Bella me ha traído. Echo un sueñecito. Hace tanto rato que se ha ido que me apetece salir a dar un paseo. Además, necesito mear.

Oigo unos tacones que se dirigen hacia mí. Miro por la ventanilla, pero no es Bella; es una peli roja explosiva que lleva un vestido estrecho y rojo. Parpadeo, y me doy cuenta de que se trata de la amiga de Bella, Victoria Powell.

Ay, ay, ay.

Se acerca dando taconazos por mi lado del coche, se inclina hacia delante y atisba hacia el interior. Por su escote se ve París. Me siento algo mareado.

—Hola, novio de Bella. Me llamo Victoria.

—Te equivocas, Victoria; pero encantado de conocerte.

Su aliento apesta a alcohol.

—¿No vas a salir del coche para presentarte como es debido?

—Oh, estoy muy cómodo instalado aquí, gracias.

—Bueno, pues vengo a hacerte compañía. —Se mueve insegura cuando pasa por delante del coche, abre la portezuela y se deja caer en el asiento del conductor—. Hace muchísimo tiempo que deseaba conocerte —me confía Victoria.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Deseo desesperadamente que regrese Bella y me rescate, pero eso daría al traste con el juego, ¿verdad?

Victoria se inclina hacia mí y me dice por lo bajo:

—Deduje tu existencia. Mis vastas dotes de observación me han llevado a la conclusión de que lo que queda, una vez has descartado lo imposible, es la verdad, por muy increíble que parezca. Por lo tanto... —Victoria se calla para eructar—. Qué poco femenino... Disculpa. Por lo tanto, he concluido que Bella debía de tener un novio, porque si no, no se negaría a follar con todos esos chicos fantásticos, que están muy decepcionados con el tema. Y finalmente te encuentro aquí. ¡Tachan!

Siempre me ha gustado Victoria, y me entristece tener que engañarla. De todos modos, eso sí que explica lo que ella me dijo en nuestra boda. Me encanta cuando las pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas encajan así.

—Es un razonamiento muy cautivador, Victoria; pero yo no soy el novio de Bella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás sentado en su coche?

Se me cruzan los cables. Bella me matará por esto.

—Soy amigo de los padres de Bella. La verdad es que estaban preocupados porque ella cogiera el coche para asistir a una fiesta en la que tal vez correría el alcohol, y me han pedido que la acompañe y le haga de chófer, por si acaba demasiado borracha para conducir.

—Eso queda absolutamente fuera de lugar —dice Victoria, haciendo un mohín—. Con lo que bebe nuestra pequeña Bella no podría llenar ni un dedal pequeñito, pequeñito...

—Yo no he dicho que beba. Solo que sus padres se han puesto paranoicos.

Se oye el resonar de unos tacones por la acera. En esta ocasión se trata de Bella, que se detiene espantada cuando ve que tengo compañía. Victoria salta del coche y grita:

—¡Bella! Este hombre tan antipático dice que no es tu novio.

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—No, no lo es —dice Bella secamente.

—Ya. ¿Te marchas?

—Es casi medianoche, y estoy a punto de convertirme en una calabaza. —Bella da la vuelta al coche y abre la portezuela del conductor—. Venga, Edward, vámonos.

Enciende el motor y conecta las luces. Victoria está clavada ante los faros. Luego se sitúa a mi lado del coche.

—Conque no eres su novio, ¿eh, Edward? Casi me lo he creído durante unos instantes, sí, señor. Adiós, Bella —dice Victoria riendo.

Bella sale del aparcamiento con dificultad y se aleja. Jessica vive en Conger. Cuando torcemos hacia Broadway, veo que todas las farolas están apagadas. Broadway es una autopista de dos carriles. La diseñaron con tiralíneas, pero sin la luz de las farolas es como conducir en un pozo negro.

—Vale más que enciendas las largas, Bella.

Bella apaga los faros del automóvil.

—¡Bella...!

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Me callo. Lo único que puedo ver son los números iluminados del radiorreloj. Son las 23.36. Oigo el aire pasando veloz por la ventanilla, el motor del coche; noto las ruedas comiéndose el asfalto, pero por alguna extraña razón parecemos inmóviles, a pesar de que el mundo se mueve a nuestro alrededor a ochenta kilómetros por hora. Cierro los ojos. No noto la diferencia. Los abro. El corazón me late con fuerza.

Unos faros aparecen en la lejanía. Bella enciende las luces y seguimos circulando deprisa, perfectamente alineados con las rayas amarillas del centro de la calzada y el arcén de la autopista. Son las 23.38.

El rostro de Bella no delata expresión alguna bajo las luces que se reflejan en el salpicadero.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le pregunto con la voz ronca.

—¿Por qué no? —La voz de Bella es tranquila como una laguna en verano.

—¿Porque habríamos podido morir en un brutal accidente?

Bella aminora la marcha y gira por la autopista Estrella Azul.

—Pero eso no es lo que ocurre. Crezco, te conozco, nos casamos, y ya está.

—En lo que a ti respecta, un poco más: y nos estrellamos con el coche y pasamos un año yendo a rehabilitación.

—No, porque me habrías avisado para que no lo hiciera.

—Lo intenté, pero me gritaste...

—Me refiero que tu yo mayor le habría dicho a mi yo más joven que no me estrellara con el coche.

—Entonces es que eso ya habría ocurrido.

Llegamos a la avenida Meagram y Bella tuerce hasta enfilar el sendero. Es el camino particular que conduce a su casa.

—Para, Bella, ¿quieres? Por favor.

Bella se coloca sobre la hierba del arcén, detiene el coche, para el motor y apaga las luces. Volvemos a estar completamente a oscuras, y puedo oír un millón de grillos cantando. Atraigo a Bella hacia mí y la rodeo con mis brazos. Está tensa y se muestra inflexible.

—Prométeme una cosa...

—¿El qué?

—Prométeme que no volverás a intentar nada parecido. No me refiero solo al coche, sino a todo lo que revista peligro. Nunca se sabe... El futuro es extraño, y no puedes ir por ahí comportándote como si fueras invencible.

—Pero si me has visto en el futuro...

—Confía en mí. Tú confía en mí.

Bella se ríe.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé. Quizá porque te quiero.

Bella vuelve la cabeza tan deprisa que me golpea en la mandíbula.

—Auuu.

—Lo siento.

Apenas veo el trazado de su perfil.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí.

—¿En este instante?

—Sí.

—Pero no eres mi novio.

Bueno, ahora entiendo que es eso lo que le molesta.

—Verás, técnicamente hablando soy tu marido. Supongo que, como todavía no te has casado, deberíamos decir que eres mi novia.

Bella coloca su mano en un lugar en el que posiblemente no debería estar.

—Preferiría ser tu amante.

—Tienes dieciséis años, Bella. —Aparto su mano con suavidad y le acaricio la cara.

—Soy lo bastante mayor. Ecs, tienes las manos húmedas. —Bella enciende la luz piloto y me sobresalto cuando veo que su cara y sus manos están manchadas de sangre. Me miro las palmas y las noto pegajosas y rojizas—. ¡Edward! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. —Me lamo la palma derecha y aparecen cuatro profundos cortes alineados en forma de luna creciente. Me río—. Son las uñas. Me lo he hecho cuando conducías sin faros.

Bella apaga la luz piloto de un manotazo y, de nuevo, nos quedamos en la oscuridad. Los grillos cantan a todo trapo.

—No quería asustarte.

—Pues lo has conseguido. Por lo general, voy tranquilo cuando conduces tú. Es solo que...

—¿Qué?

—Sufrí un accidente de coche cuando era pequeño, y no me gusta subir a los automóviles.

—Oh..., lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Oye, ¿qué hora es?

—¡Madre mía! —Bella enciende la luz. El reloj marca las 00.12—. Llego tarde. ¿Cómo voy a entrar con estas manchas de sangre?

Se la ve tan desconcertada que me entran ganas de reír.

—Ven —le digo, frotando mi palma izquierda sobre su labio superior y bajo la nariz—. Has tenido una hemorragia.

—De acuerdo. —Bella arranca el coche, enciende los faros y vuelve a la calzada—. Carmen se llevará un susto de muerte cuando me vea.

—¿Carmen? Y tus padres, ¿qué?

—Mi madre probablemente estará dormida a estas horas, y es la noche de póquer de mi padre.

Bella abre la verja y entramos en la propiedad.

—Si mi hija saliera en coche el día después de sacarse el carnet, yo estaría sentado tras la puerta principal con un cronómetro en la mano.

Bella detiene el coche antes de entrar en el campo visual de la casa.

—¿Tenemos hijos?

—Lo siento. Eso es información confidencial.

—Apelaré a la ley de Libertad de Información.

—Adelante. —La beso con cautela, para no alterar la falsa hemorragia—. Ya me dirás lo que has descubierto. —Abro la portezuela del coche—. Buena suerte con Carmen.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Salgo del coche y cierro la puerta lo más silenciosamente que puedo. El coche se desliza por el camino, toma una curva y desaparece en la noche. Camino en la misma dirección y me dirijo a una cama que he improvisado en el prado, bajo las estrellas.

.

.

.

Domingo 27 de septiembre de 1987

Edward tiene 32 años, y Bella 16

EDWARD: Me materializo en el prado, a más de cuatro metros del calvero. Me siento fatal, mareado y con náuseas; decido sentarme un rato para recuperarme. Hace frío y el día es gris; me hallo sumergido entre las hierbas altas y pardas, que me cortan la piel. Al cabo de unos instantes, me siento un poco mejor, y percibo que todo está en silencio. Me levanto y camino hacia el claro.

Bella está sentada en el suelo, recostada junto a la roca. No dice nada, solo me mira con lo que parece una expresión de rabia. «¡Vaya! —pienso—. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?» Está en su etapa Grace Kelly (6); lleva un abrigo de lana azul y una falda roja.

Estoy temblando, y rebusco hasta encontrar la caja con la ropa. Me pongo unos tejanos negros, un jersey negro, unos calcetines de lana negros, un abrigo negro, unas botas negras y unos guantes de piel negros. Parezco el protagonista de una película de Wim Wenders (7). Me siento junto a Bella.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Estás bien?

—Hola, Edward. Toma. —Me alarga un termo y dos bocadillos.

—Gracias. No me siento muy bien. Esperaré un poco. —Dejo la comida sobre la roca. El termo contiene café, que inhalo profundamente. Solo con percibir el aroma parece que me siento mejor—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bella no me mira. Escruto su rostro y me doy cuenta de que ha llorado.

—Edward, ¿darías una paliza a alguien por mí?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hacerle daño a una persona, y no soy lo bastante fuerte ni sé cómo luchar. ¿Lo harías tú por mí?

—¡Uauuu! ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿A quién? ¿Por qué?

Bella no levanta la vista de su falda.

—No quiero hablar de ello. ¿No podrías aceptar mi palabra si te digo que se lo tiene bien merecido?

Creo que sé lo que ocurre: me parece que ya he oído antes esa historia. Suspiro, y me acerco a Bella hasta rodearla con mis brazos. Ella apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Se trata de un muchacho con quien saliste un día, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Se portó como un gilipollas, y ahora quieres que lo pulverice, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bella, hay muchísimos tíos que son gilipollas. Yo mismo fui un gilipollas cuando...

Bella se ríe con sorna.

—Dudo que fueras un gilipollas de campeonato como James Everleigh.

—Es jugador de fútbol o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bella, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedo abordar a un atleta que es como un armario y al que le doblo la edad? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir con alguien así?

Bella se encoge de hombros.

—En la escuela no paran de fastidiarme porque nunca salgo con nadie. Jessica, Lauren y Nancy... Bueno, circulan rumores que dicen que soy lesbiana. Incluso mi madre me pregunta por qué no salgo con chicos. Cuando me piden para salir, digo siempre que no; además, Beatrice Dilford, que sí es tortillera, me ha preguntado si yo también lo soy. Le he dicho que no, y ella me ha contestado que no le sorprende, pero que eso es lo que comenta todo el mundo. Así que pensé que sería mejor salir con algunos chicos. El primero que me lo pidió fue James. Es, cómo te diría, una especie de atleta, y muy atractivo, la verdad. Pensé que si salía con él, todos lo sabrían y quizá dejarían de hacer comentarios sobre mí.

—Es decir, que fue tu primera cita.

—Sí. Fuimos a un restaurante italiano y nos encontramos con Renata y Michael, y con un montón de gente de la clase de teatro. Le ofrecí pagar a escote, pero él se negó, me contó que era algo que jamás aceptaba; y lo pasamos bien, quiero decir que hablamos de la escuela y de nuestras cosas, de fútbol... Luego fuimos a ver Viernes 13, VII parte. Una película francamente estúpida, por si piensas ir a verla.

—Ya la he visto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? No parece ser de las películas que te gustan.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú; la chica con quien salía quería ir a verla.

—¿Quién era esa chica?

—Una mujer que se llama Alex.

—¿Cómo es?

—Era cajera en un banco, tenía unas tetas enormes y le gustaba que le palmearan el trasero.

En el preciso instante en que esas palabras escapan de mi boca, me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando con Bella, la adolescente, y no con Bella, mi esposa, y me atizo mentalmente un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Que le palmearan el trasero? —pregunta Bella mirándome y sonriendo, con las cejas tan arqueadas que casi le alcanzan el nacimiento del pelo.

—No importa. Es decir, que fuiste a ver una película, y luego... ¿qué pasó?

—Oh, bueno... Luego quiso ir a Traver.

—¿Qué es Traver?

—Es una granja que está hacia el norte. —A Bella se le quiebra la voz, y apenas la oigo—. Es donde la gente va a... a pegarse el lote. —Permanezco en silencio—. Le dije que estaba cansada y que quería regresar a casa, pero él se puso como loco. —Bella se calla; durante unos segundos nos quedamos sentados, escuchando los pájaros, los aviones, el viento. De repente, Bella dice—: Se comportaba como un loco de atar.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No quería llevarme a casa. Yo no estaba segura de dónde nos encontrábamos; en algún lugar al que se llega por la carretera doce; él seguía conduciendo por diversos caminos de la zona, yo qué sé... Luego cogió una carretera asquerosa, y llegamos a una cabaña. Había un lago cerca, podía oír el sonido del agua; y él tenía la llave de la casita.

Me estoy poniendo nervioso. Bella jamás me contó esta historia, solo me dijo que en una ocasión pasó una velada terrorífica con alguien llamado James, que era jugador de fútbol. Bella vuelve a guardar silencio.

—Bella, dime si te violó.

—No. Dijo que no era lo bastante buena... Me dijo que... No, no me violó. Solo me hirió. Me hizo...

Bella no puede hablar. Espero. Se desabrocha el abrigo y se lo quita. Luego le sigue la blusa, y veo que tiene la espalda cubierta de morados. Unos moretones oscuros y púrpura que contrastan con su blanca piel. Bella se vuelve y le veo una quemadura de cigarrillo en el pecho derecho, infectada y que tiene un aspecto atroz. En una ocasión le pregunté cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz, pero ella no quiso decírmelo. Voy a matar a ese tío. Voy a desmembrarlo. Bella está sentada frente a mí, aguardando con los hombros caídos y la carne de gallina. Le paso la camisa y se la pone.

—De acuerdo —le digo en un tono tranquilo—. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese tipejo?

—Te llevaré en coche.

.

.

.

Bella me recoge con el Fiat al final del caminito de entrada, fuera ya del campo visual de la casa. Lleva gafas de sol, a pesar de que la luz de la tarde es tenue, pintalabios y el pelo recogido en la nuca. Parece mucho mayor de los dieciséis años que tiene. Es como si acabara de salir de La ventana indiscreta, a pesar de que el parecido sería más perfecto si fuera rubia. Corremos veloces entre los árboles otoñales, aunque no creo que ninguno de los dos aprecie la variedad de tonalidades. El trozo de la cinta que registra lo que le sucedió a Bella en esa cabaña no deja de sonar incesantemente en mi cabeza.

—¿Es muy alto?

Bella reflexiona unos segundos.

—Unos cinco centímetros más que tú, y pesa más. Puede que unos veintitrés kilos más.

—Jesús.

—He traído esto. —Bella rebusca en el bolso y saca una pistola.

—¡Bella!

—Es la de mi padre.

Intento pensar deprisa.

—Bella, no es una buena idea. Quiero decir que estoy lo bastante loco para utilizarla de verdad, y eso sería una estupidez. Ah, espera... —Le cojo el arma, abro el tambor, saco las balas y las meto en su bolso—. Vale. Así está mejor. Es una idea brillante, Bella.

Me mira con aire interrogativo. Embuto la pistola en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga de un modo anónimo o prefieres que sepa que voy de tu parte?

—Quiero estar presente.

—Ah...

Se introduce por un camino particular y detiene el automóvil.

—Quiero llevármelo a algún lugar y que tú le hagas muchísimo daño mientras yo miro. Quiero que se cague de miedo.

Suspiro.

—Bella, no suelo hacer esta clase de cosas. Por lo general, peleo en defensa propia.

—Por favor —profiere Bella con un hilillo de voz.

—Claro que sí.

Enfilamos el camino y nos detenemos frente a una enorme casa de falso estilo colonial. No hay coches a la vista. Van Halen (8) se filtra desde una ventana del segundo piso. Nos dirigimos a la puerta principal y yo me pongo a un lado mientras Bella llama al timbre. Al cabo de un momento, la música se para en seco y se oyen fuertes pisadas que proceden del piso de arriba. Se abre la puerta y, tras una pausa, oigo una voz que dice:

—¡Vaya! ¿Vuelves porque no has tenido suficiente?

No necesito oír nada más. Saco el arma y me sitúo al lado de Bella. Apunto el arma al pecho del chico.

—Hola, James —dice Bella—. He pensado que quizá te gustaría venir con nosotros.

James actúa igual que lo habría hecho yo en su lugar, se deja caer y rueda fuera de nuestro alcance, pero no lo bastante deprisa. Como estoy situado en la puerta, aterrizo de un salto sobre su pecho y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Me levanto, pongo mi bota sobre su pecho y le apunto a la cabeza con la pistola. _C__ʹ__est magnifique mais ce n__ʹ__est pas la guerre_ (9). Es un estilo Tom Cruise, muy guapo, muy americano.

—¿En qué posición juega? —le pregunto a Bella.

—Medio campo.

—Ya. Nunca lo habría dicho. Levántate, con las manos arriba, donde pueda verlas —le digo en tono jovial.

El tipo obedece y le hago salir por la puerta. Los tres nos quedamos en el caminito de entrada, y entonces se me ocurre una idea. Le digo a Bella que vaya a la casa y traiga una cuerda, y ella sale al cabo de unos minutos con unas tijeras y un rollo de cinta aislante.

—¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?

—En el bosque.

James jadea mientras se ve obligado a caminar al paso hacia el bosque.

Andamos durante unos cinco minutos, y entonces veo un pequeño claro con un olmo joven y muy práctico que se yergue en los límites.

—¿Qué te parece aquí, Bella?

—Sí, muy bien.

La miro. Se muestra absolutamente impasible, fría como una asesina de Raymond Chandler (10).

—Tú dirás, Bella.

—Átalo al árbol.

Le entrego el arma, tiro de las manos de James para ponerlas en posición alrededor del tronco y se las uno con cinta aislante. Hay casi un rollo entero, y pretendo usarlo todo. James respira con gran esfuerzo, y resuella. Doy unos pasos a su alrededor y miro a Bella. Ella contempla a James como si el tipo fuera una mala pieza de arte conceptual.

—¿Eres asmático?

James asiente. Las pupilas se le han contraído en diminutos puntos negros.

—Iré a buscar su inhalador —se ofrece Bella.

Me devuelve el arma y atraviesa el bosque para desandar el mismo sendero que hemos tomado. James procura respirar despacio y con cuidado. Intenta hablar.

—¿Quién... eres tú? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—Soy el novio de Bella. He venido a enseñarte modales, puesto que ya has demostrado que no sabes lo que es eso.

Abandono el tono zumbón y me acerco a él para decirle en voz baja:

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Es muy joven. No sabe nada, y tú has venido a joderlo todo...

—Es... una calienta... braguetas.

—Ella no tiene ni la más remota idea. Es como torturar a un gatito porque te ha mordido.

James no responde. Su respiración se ha convertido en un resuello prolongado y tembloroso. Cuando ya empiezo a preocuparme, llega Bella con el inhalador en la mano y me mira.

—Cariño, ¿sabes cómo se utiliza esta cosa?

—Creo que tienes que agitarla, ponérsela luego en la boca y presionar desde arriba.

Bella sigue mis instrucciones y le pregunta si quiere más. James asiente. Tras cuatro inhalaciones, nos quedamos observando hasta percibir que, lentamente, el chico va recuperando la respiración normal.

—¿Lista? —pregunto a Bella.

Ella levanta las tijeras y hace unos cortes al aire. James se sobresalta. Bella se acerca a él, se arrodilla, y empieza a cortarle la ropa.

—¡Eh! —grita James.

—Haz el favor de callarte —le digo—. Nadie te ha hecho daño, al menos de momento.

Bella termina de cortarle los tejanos y empieza con la camiseta. A mí me toca atarlo con la cinta aislante al árbol. Comienzo por los tobillos, y voy dando vueltas a la cinta con gran esmero, subiendo por sus pantorrillas y sus muslos.

—Detente ahí —me pide Bella, que me indica un punto justo debajo de la entrepierna de James. Le corta la ropa interior, y yo empiezo a atarlo por la cintura.

James tiene la piel pegajosa y está muy bronceado por todo el cuerpo, salvo por debajo del tierno perfil de un bañador. Suda a mares. Lo ato con la cinta aislante hasta los hombros y me detengo, no quiero impedir que respire. Bella y yo nos retiramos unos pasos y contemplamos nuestra obra. James se ha convertido en una momia de cinta aislante con una larga erección. Bella empieza a reír, y su risa suena fantasmagórica, al propagarse su eco por el bosque. La miro con dureza. Hay algo sabedor y cruel en la risa de Bella, y a mi entender este momento marca un límite, una especie de tierra de nadie entre la infancia de Bella y su vida de adulta.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —le pregunto. Una parte de mí desea convertir a James en picadillo, pero la otra no quiere moler a palos a alguien atado a un árbol con cinta adhesiva.

James está rojo como un tomate, y el tono de su tez contrasta vivamente con la cinta adhesiva de color gris.

—Ah, bueno... Creo que ya es suficiente —dice Bella. Siento un profundo alivio, y por eso digo:

—¿Estás segura? Quiero decir que podría hacer muchísimas cosas. Romperle los tímpanos, la nariz... Ah, no. Eso no. Ya se la ha roto; pero podríamos cortarle los tendones de Aquiles. Nunca más podría jugar a fútbol.

—¡No! —exclama James, retorciéndose bajo la cinta.

—Entonces, discúlpate —le pido. James titubea.

—Lo siento.

—Todo esto resulta patético.

—Ya lo sé —dice Bella.

Rebusca en el bolso y encuentra un rotulador fluorescente. Se acerca a James como si este fuera un animal peligroso encerrado en un zoológico y empieza a escribir en la cinta que le cubre el pecho. Cuando termina, se echa atrás y tapa el rotulador. Lo que ha escrito es un resumen de la cita de ambos. Se mete el rotulador en el bolso y dice:

—Marchémonos.

—Mujer, no podemos dejarlo aquí. Puede tener otro ataque de asma.

—Mmmm. Vale, sí, lo entiendo. Haré unas cuantas llamadas.

—Espera un momento —dice James.

—¿Qué?

—¿A quién vas a llamar? Llama a Rob.

—Vaya, vaya... —dice Bella riendo—. No, guapo. Voy a llamar a todas las chicas que conozco.

Me acerco a James y le coloco la boca de la pistola bajo el mentón.

—Si mencionas mi existencia, aunque sea a una sola persona, y lo descubro, volveré y te destrozaré. No podrás caminar, ni hablar, ni comer, ni siquiera follar, cuando haya acabado contigo. En cuanto a Bella, lo único que sabes de ella es que se trata de una chica encantadora que, por alguna inexplicable razón, no sale con nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —replica James mirándome con odio.

—Hemos sido muy benévolos contigo en esta ocasión. Ahora bien, si vuelves a someter a Bella a algún tipo de acoso, lo lamentarás.

—Bien.

—Perfecto —digo, metiéndome la pistola en el bolsillo—. Ha sido divertido.

—Escucha, caraculo...

¡Qué diablos! Cojo impulso hacia atrás y le doy una patada en el costado, justo en los riñones. James grita. Me vuelvo y miro a Bella, que está lívida bajo el maquillaje. A James se le saltan las lágrimas. Me pregunto si se desmayará.

—Vámonos —le digo a Bella, y ella asiente.

Nos dirigimos al coche, cabizbajos. Oigo a James gritándonos. Subimos al automóvil, Bella enciende el contacto, da la vuelta y sale disparada por el caminito hasta enlazar con la calle.

La observo mientras conduce. Está empezando a llover. Una sonrisa de satisfacción le asoma por las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Es eso lo que querías? —le pregunto.

—Sí. Ha sido perfecto. Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer. —Me estoy mareando—. Creo que me voy.

Bella se mete en una callejuela lateral. La lluvia tamborilea sobre el coche. Es como circular por un túnel de lavado.

—Bésame —me exige.

La beso, y luego desaparezco.

.

.

.

Lunes 28 de septiembre de 1987

Bella tiene 16 años

BELLA: El lunes en la escuela todos me miran, pero nadie me dirige la palabra. Me siento como Harriet (11), la Espía, después de que sus compañeras de clase descubrieran su libreta de anotaciones secretas. Caminar por el vestíbulo es como si se apartaran las aguas del mar Rojo. Cuando entro en la clase de lengua a primera hora, todos se callan. Me siento junto a Jessica, la cual sonríe con expresión preocupada. Yo tampoco hablo, pero bajo la mesa noto su mano sobre la mía, caliente y menuda. Jessica sostiene mi mano durante unos instantes y luego, cuando el señor Partaki entra, me la suelta. El señor Partaki se da cuenta de que todos estamos inusualmente callados.

—¿Habéis pasado un buen fin de semana? —pregunta gentilmente.

—Sí, ¡ya lo creo! —responde Sue Wong, y se oye un estertor de risas nerviosas por el aula.

Partaki está desconcertado, y se produce una pausa incomodísima.

—Bien, fantástico —dice finalmente—. Vamos a embarcarnos en Billy Budd. En 1851 Hermán Melville (12) publicó Moby Dick o la ballena blanca, que fue acogida con manifiesta indiferencia por el público de Estados Unidos...

Me evado sin esfuerzo. A pesar de la camiseta de algodón que llevo debajo, el jersey me provoca una quemazón, y me duelen las costillas. Mis compañeros de clase se las arreglan como pueden, no sin grandes esfuerzos, para debatir el tema de Billy Budd. Al final, el timbre suena, y todos huyen. Yo también los sigo, despacio, y Jessica camina junto a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

—Más o menos.

—Hice lo que me dijiste.

—¿A qué hora?

—Sobre las seis. Temía que sus padres regresaran a casa y lo descubrieran. Costó mucho liberarlo. La cinta le arrancó todo el vello del pecho.

—Perfecto. ¿Lo vio mucha gente?

—Sí, todo el mundo. Bueno, todas las chicas. Los chicos no, por lo que me han dicho.

Los pasillos están prácticamente vacíos. Me encuentro delante del aula de francés.

—Bella, comprendo por qué lo hiciste, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo lo hiciste.

—Me ayudaron.

La campana suena y Jessica da un salto.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es la quinta vez consecutiva que llego tarde al gimnasio! —Se aleja como repelida por un enorme campo magnético—. Cuéntamelo a la hora del almuerzo —me grita cuando ya me vuelvo para entrar en la clase de madame Simone.

—Ah, Mademoiselle Swan, asseyez‐vous, sʹil vous plait. (13)

Me siento entre Renata y Victoria. Esta me escribe una nota: «Te felicito». La clase está traduciendo a Montaigne (14). Trabajamos en silencio, y madame Simone camina por el aula, corrigiendo. Me cuesta mucho concentrarme. La mirada de Edward después de dar una patada a James era de absoluta indiferencia, como si acabara de estrechar una mano, como si ningún pensamiento ocupara su mente, y luego se le veía preocupado porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría yo; y me doy cuenta de que Edward disfrutó golpeando a James. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que sintió este mientras se divertía hiriéndome a mí? No, de ningún modo, porque Edward es bueno. ¿Es eso lo que hace aceptable su actitud? ¿Hice lo correcto cuando le pedí que me ayudara?

—Bella, attendez (15) —dice madame Simone cogiéndome por el codo.

Después de sonar la campana de nuevo todos salen corriendo. Camino junto a Victoria. Renata me abraza a modo de disculpa y se apresura hacia la clase de música, que se imparte en el otro extremo del edificio. Victoria y yo coincidimos en gimnasia durante la tercera clase.

—Vaya follón, reina. No podía creérmelo. ¿Cómo conseguiste atarlo a ese árbol?

Al final acabaré cansándome de oír esa pregunta.

—Tengo un amigo que hace este tipo de cosas. Fue él quien me ayudó.

—¿Quién es?

—Un cliente de mi padre —miento.

—Mientes fatal —me contesta Victoria, negando con la cabeza.

Yo sonrío, y no digo nada.

—Se trata de Edward, ¿verdad?

Niego en silencio y me llevo un dedo a los labios. Hemos llegado al gimnasio de chicas. Entramos en el vestuario y... ¡abracadabra! Todas las chicas dejan de hablar. Luego se oye un suave murmullo de charlas que vence al silencio. Victoria y yo tenemos las taquillas en la misma zona. Abro la mía y saco el equipo de gimnasia y las zapatillas de deporte. Ya he pensado en lo que voy a hacer. Me quito los zapatos y las medias, y me desnudo hasta quedarme en camiseta y braguitas. No llevo sujetador porque me duele demasiado.

—Mira, Victoria —digo. Me quito la camiseta y Victoria se da la vuelta.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella!

Los morados tienen peor aspecto que ayer. Algunos se están poniendo verduscos. Tengo verdugones en los muslos por culpa del cinturón de James.

—¡Oh, Bella! —Victoria se acerca a mí y me abraza con cuidado.

Los vestuarios se han quedado en silencio. Miro por encima del hombro de Victoria y veo que todas las chicas se han congregado a nuestro alrededor, y que todas nos miran. Victoria se endereza, se vuelve hacia ellas y les dice:

—¿Qué os parece?

Alguien del fondo empieza a aplaudir, y luego todas aplauden, y ríen, charlan y bromean. Me siento ligera, ligera como una pluma.

.

.

.

Miércoles 12 de julio de 1995

Bella tiene 24 años, y Edward 32

BELLA: Estoy echada en la cama, casi dormida, cuando noto la mano de Edward rozándome el estómago y me doy cuenta de que ya ha regresado. Abro los ojos, él se inclina hacia mí y me besa la pequeña cicatriz de la quemadura de cigarrillo. Bajo la penumbrosa luz de la noche le toco el rostro.

—Gracias —le digo.

—Fue todo un placer —me contesta él, y esas son todas las palabras que llegamos a cruzar sobre el tema.

.

.

.

Domingo 11 de septiembre de 1988

Edward tiene 36 años, y Bella 17

EDWARD: Bella y yo estamos en el huerto una cálida tarde de septiembre. Los insectos zumban en el prado bajo un sol dorado. Todo está en calma. Dejo vagar la mirada entre la hierba seca, y noto el aire, vibrante por el calor. Nos hemos cobijado bajo un manzano. Bella se apoya en el tronco, con un cojín debajo para suavizar la presión de las raíces del árbol. Yo estoy echado, con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Hemos comido, y los restos del almuerzo están desperdigados a nuestro alrededor, intercalados entre las manzanas caídas. Me siento somnoliento y satisfecho. Es enero en mi presente, y Bella y yo estamos peleados. Este interludio veraniego es idílico.

—Me gustaría dibujarte tal como estás ahora —me dice Bella.

—¿Cabeza abajo y dormido?

—Relajado. Se te ve tan tranquilo...

¿Por qué no?

—Adelante.

Nos hallamos aquí fuera porque Bella tenía que dibujar árboles para la clase de arte. Coge su cuaderno de dibujo, que mantiene en equilibrio sobre una rodilla, y elige un carboncillo.

—¿Quieres que me mueva? —le pregunto.

—No, cambiaría muchísimo la composición. Tal como estabas, por favor. Recobro la postura anterior y miro ocioso los dibujos que las ramas trazan contra el cielo.

La inmovilidad es una disciplina. Puedo estar muy quieto durante largos períodos de tiempo cuando leo, pero posar para Bella siempre es sorprendentemente difícil. Incluso una postura que en un principio resulta de lo más cómoda acaba convirtiéndose en una tortura al cabo de unos quince minutos. Sin mover nada, salvo los ojos, miro a Bella. Está absorta en su dibujo. Cuando Bella dibuja, mira como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido, y los únicos vestigios de civilización fueran ella y el objeto de su estudio. Por esa razón me encanta que Bella me dibuje: cuando me mira con esa atención, siento que lo soy todo para ella. Es la misma mirada que me brinda cuando hacemos el amor. En este momento me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—He olvidado preguntarte de qué época vienes.

—De enero de 2000.

—¿De verdad? —exclama con expresión sombría—. Pensaba que era más adelante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan mayor te parezco?

Bella me acaricia la nariz. Sus dedos recorren mi puente hasta llegar a las cejas.

—No, claro que no; pero se te ve feliz y tranquilo. Por lo general, cuando vienes de 1998, 1999 o de 2000, estás triste, o bien asustado, y no quieres decirme por qué. Luego, en 2001, vuelves a estar bien.

—Pareces una echadora de cartas —le digo riendo—. Nunca he sido consciente de que captaras mis cambios de humor con tanta precisión.

—¿Acaso tengo más datos en los que basarme?

—Recuerda que es el agobio lo que suele enviarme hacia ti. Es decir, que no deberías interpretar que todos esos años son horribles y que soy infeliz. En esa época también hay muchísimas cosas agradables.

Bella vuelve a su dibujo. Ha dejado de hacerme preguntas sobre nuestro futuro.

—Edward, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —me pregunta, en cambio. Me sorprende la pregunta, y tengo que pensarla.

—Del frío. Tengo miedo del frío. Tengo miedo de la policía. Tengo miedo de viajar a un lugar y a un tiempo equivocados, y que me atropellen o me den una paliza. O bien de quedarme atrapado en el tiempo y no ser capaz de regresar. Tengo miedo de perderte.

Bella sonríe.

—¿Cómo podrías perderme? Yo no iré a ninguna parte.

—Me preocupa que no soportes el hecho de que yo no sea digno de confianza y me abandones.

Bella deja a un lado su cuaderno de dibujo, y yo me levanto.

—No te abandonaré jamás —me dice—. Aunque tú siempre estés abandonándome.

—Olvidas que yo nunca quiero marcharme.

Bella me muestra su dibujo. Ya lo he visto antes; está colgado junto a la mesa de dibujo de Bella en el estudio que tiene en casa. Es cierto que tengo un aspecto tranquilo en la composición. Bella la firma y empieza a escribir la fecha.

—No. No está fechado.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ya lo he visto antes, y no lleva ninguna fecha.

—De acuerdo —dice Bella mientras borra la fecha y escribe «Casa Alondra del Prado» en su lugar—. Ya está. —Me mira sorprendida—. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez regresar al presente y encontrar algo cambiado? Quiero decir, ¿qué ocurriría si escribiera la fecha en este dibujo ahora mismo? ¿Qué pasaría?

—No lo sé. Inténtalo —le digo con curiosidad.

Bella borra «Casa Alondra del Prado» y escribe: «11 de septiembre de 1988».

—Ya está. Ya ves qué fácil. —Nos miramos, desconcertados. Bella ríe—. Si hemos violado el continuo espacio‐temporal, de momento no se nota demasiado.

—Ya te diré si has provocado la tercera guerra mundial. —Empiezo a notar temblores—. Creo que me voy, Bella.

Ella me besa, y desaparezco.

.

.

.

Jueves 13 de enero de 2000

Edward tiene 36 años, y Bella 28

EDWARD: Después de cenar sigo pensando en el dibujo de Bella, así que me voy a su estudio para echarle un vistazo. Bella está creando una enorme escultura con diminutas virutas de papel púrpura; parece un cruce entre un teleñeco y el nido de un pájaro. Rodeo la obra de arte con cuidado y me sitúo frente a su mesa. El dibujo no está en su lugar.

Bella entra con una brazada de fibra de abacá.

—¡Eh! —exclama, lanzando la carga al suelo y acercándose a mí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde ha ido a parar el dibujo que tenías colgado aquí mismo? Me refiero a aquel que me hiciste.

—¿Cómo? Ah, sí... No lo sé. A lo mejor se ha caído al suelo. —Bella se mete bajo la mesa y dice—: No lo veo. Ah, sí. Espera, ya lo tengo. —Sale de su escondite agarrando el dibujo con dos dedos—. Ecs, está lleno de telarañas.

Le pasa un trapo y me lo entrega. Lo examino. Sigue sin haber ninguna fecha en el dibujo.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a la fecha?

—¿Qué fecha?

—La que escribiste al pie, aquí, bajo tu nombre. Parece como si la hubieran rascado.

—De acuerdo —dice Bella riendo—. Lo confieso. La he rascado.

—¿Por qué?

—Me asusté mucho con tu comentario sobre la tercera guerra mundial. Empecé a pensar que a lo mejor no nos conoceríamos en el futuro por culpa de mi insistencia en probar este experimento.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Es lo que siento.

Nos miramos y luego Bella sonríe, y yo me encojo de hombros. Ahí termina todo. ¿Por qué me parece, sin embargo, que algo imposible ha estado a punto de suceder? ¿Por qué me siento tan aliviado?

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque creo que es importante para entender más lo que dicen los personajes, además de un poco de cultura general :3 tienes libertad de leer o no.**

(1) Revistas Mad: es una revista humorística con gran despliegue estético, basada en la sátira de la cultura pop estadounidense, que fuera fundada por William M. Gaines en octubre de 1952. Por ella han pasado grandes ilustradores y guionistas, siendo el _leitmotiv_ de la revista, satirizar los productos de consumo de la sociedad estadounidense, especialmente los referidos a los productos de los medios de comunicación.

(2) World Almanac de 1968: Almanaque mundial de 1968. Es una publicación de referencia estadounidense, anual. Es el almanaque más vendido del mundo, que cubre información sobre materias como los cambios mundiales, tragedias, hitos deportivos, etc.

(3) Rosbif: es un corte de buey tierno que se asa al horno.

(4) kozo: Son unas fibras, que son las más utilizadas para fabricar el papel Washi (o papel Japón). Estas fibras dan un papel de gran resistencia, que es muy estable dimensionalmente.

(5) Bellini: es un coctel originario del Harry's Bar en Venecia.

(6) Grace Kelly (1929-1982): fue una actriz de cine estadounidense. Al contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Raniero III de Mónaco, se convirtió en _Su Alteza Serenísima__la Princesa__Gracia de Mónaco_.

(7) Wim Wenders (1945): es un guionista, productor, actor y director de cine alemán que también ha trabajado en los Estados Unidos. Los personajes de las películas de Win Wenders se pueden relacionar con algunos sentimientos como el amor y la amistad entre los seres humanos, ya que él se preocupa por expresar esos sentimientos con naturalidad de tal forma que uno se pueda identificar con lo que sucede en la película. Maneja personajes desarraigados y a la deriva, que no tienen propósito. No se "apropian" de ningún lugar, no pertenecen a ningún lugar; los lugares que ellos ocupan son de carácter transitivo indicando que sus personajes no tienen una meta fija y dando a conocer la soledad que los acota. Los espacios representan el estado interior en el que los personajes se encuentran. Todos sus personajes ahondan en ellos mismos. Todos tienen un afán de encontrarse y darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y defectos. Sin embargo, los muestra con tal desapego a sus entornos que llegan a no reconocerse, a sentirse extraños en su propio ambiente. El uso de la dualidad es un factor importante en sus películas, ya que sus personajes tienden a confundir su identidad; quedan perdidos en el espacio.

(8) Van Halen: es una banda de hard Rock, originaria de Estados Unidos.

(9) Cʹest magnifique mais ce nʹest pas la guerre: está en francés y traduce "Esto es hermoso, pero no es la guerra"

(10) Raymond Chandler (1888 -1959): fue un escritor estadounidense de novela negra.

(11) Harriet: es una novela de 1964, _Harriet the Spy,_ escrita por Louise Fitzhugh. Harriet M. Welsch es a sus 11 años de edad, la espía más joven del planeta. Tiene un especial lazo con su niñera, quien la anima a hacer realidad sus sueños de escritora anotando en un diario todo lo que ve; lo que la lleva a relatar situaciones de la vida de sus amigos. En una excursión realizada por el colegio donde estudia Harriet, pierde su libreta de apuntes y la encuentra su compañera de clase, Marion, con quien tiene una marcada rivalidad. Marion lee frente a sus compañeros lo que Harriet apuntó, creando discordia ante los secretos que esa tarde quedan revelados frente a toda la clase, ya que Harriet escribió abiertamente lo que opinaba de cada compañero. Cuando sus amigos descubren sus anotaciones, forman el llamado club "Caza Espías" planeando terribles venganzas contra Harriet, desde cubrirla completamente con pintura azul, hasta acosarla en la calle. Harriet decide vengarse de todos los que la han molestado, por lo que escribe los nombres en un banco y luego empieza con su venganza.

(12) Hermán Melville (1819-1891): fue un escritor estadounidense que además de novela y cuento, escribió ensayo y poesía. En 1849 realizó un viaje a Europa, en parte para gestionar la publicación de su obra de Inglaterra y en parte por avidez de cultura. A su regreso emprendió la redacción de la que sería su obra maestra y uno de los libros fundamentales de la historia de la literatura universal: Moby-Dick. Billy Budd es una novela póstuma de Melville, escrita en 1889 y publicada 1924.

(13) Ah, Mademoiselle Swan, asseyez‐vous, sʹil vous plait: está en francés y traduce "Ah, señorita Swan, siéntese, por favor"

(14) Montaigne: Michel Eyquem de Montaigne (1533-1592) fue un filósofo, escritor, humanista, moralista y político francés del Renacimiento, autor de los Ensayos, y creador del género literario conocido en la Edad Moderna como ensayo.

(15) Bella, attendez: está en francés y traduce: Bella, presta atención.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llegamos. ¿Cómo vieron la venganza de Edward? Y ¿Qué creen que habría pasado si Bella hubiera dejado la fecha en el retrato?**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. Nochebuena, uno

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Nochebuena, uno**

**(Siempre estrellándome con el mismo coche)**

Sábado 24 de diciembre de 1988

Edward tiene 40 años, y Bella 17

EDWARD: Es una oscura tarde de invierno. Estoy en el sótano de _Casa Alondra del Prado_, en la sala de lectura. Bella me ha dejado comida: rosbif y queso con pan integral y mostaza, una manzana, un litro de leche y un tubo entero de plástico con galletas de Navidad, un postre a base de helado, perlas de canela y nueces, y galletitas de cacahuete con Hersheyʹs Kisses incrustados. Llevo mis tejanos favoritos y una camiseta de los Sex Pistols (1). Tendría que sentirme como un campista feliz, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Bella también me ha dejado el South Haven Daily (2) de hoy; lleva fecha del 24 de diciembre de 1988. Nochebuena. Esta noche, en la sala Colocón, de Chicago, mi yo de veinticinco años beberá hasta deslizarse en silencio del taburete del bar y caer, para terminar luego con un lavado de estómago en el hospital de la Caridad. Es el decimonoveno aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

Me siento en silencio y pienso en ella. Es curioso cómo se deteriora la memoria. Si dispusiera únicamente de recuerdos infantiles, lo que sabría de mi madre se reduciría a detalles vagos y difusos, en los que destacarían algunos momentos lacerantes. A los cinco años la oí cantar Lula en la Ópera Lírica. Recuerdo a mi padre, sentado junto a mí, sonriendo a mamá al final del primer acto con un profundo júbilo. Recuerdo asimismo estar sentado junto a ella en el Palacio de Conciertos, contemplando cómo mi padre tocaba Beethoven bajo la dirección de Boulez (3). Recuerdo que me permitieron quedarme en la sala de estar durante una fiesta que daban mis padres para recitar «Tigre, tigre que brillante ardes» a los invitados, con una completa puesta en escena a base de gruñidos; tenía cuatro años, y cuando terminé, mi madre me cogió en volandas y me besó, y todos aplaudieron. Llevaba un pintalabios oscuro, y yo me empeñé en irme a la cama con la marca de sus labios en la mejilla. La recuerdo sentada en un banco del parque Warren mientras mi padre me empujaba en el columpio y ella oscilaba: se acercaba y se alejaba sin parar.

Una de las cosas más extraordinarias, aunque también más dolorosas, de viajar a través del tiempo ha sido tener la oportunidad de ver a mi madre viva. Incluso he hablado con ella alguna vez; hemos intercambiado algún comentario del tipo «Qué tiempo más horrible, ¿verdad?». Le cedo mi asiento en el metro, la sigo al supermercado, la observo cantar. Deambulo por las inmediaciones del apartamento en el cual todavía vive mi padre, y los contemplo a los dos, a veces conmigo de pequeñito, mientras pasean, comen en restaurantes o entran en el cine. Estamos en los sesenta, y ambos forman una pareja de músicos elegantes, jóvenes y brillantes, con el mundo a sus pies. Se les ve muy felices, y despiden esa luz que brindan la suerte y la alegría. Cuando nos cruzamos en la calle, me saludan; creen que soy alguien que vive en el vecindario, alguien que da muchos paseos, que lleva el pelo cortado de un modo extraño y parece oscilar misteriosamente de edad. En una ocasión oí que mi padre sé preguntaba si yo no estaría enfermo de cáncer. Todavía me resulta increíble que mi padre nunca se haya percatado de que ese hombre que los acecha durante los primeros años de su matrimonio sea su hijo.

Veo a mi madre junto a mí. Ahora está embarazada, luego mis padres salen del hospital y me llevan a casa; más tarde ella me saca al parque en mi cochecito y se sienta a memorizar partituras, canta bajito y hace breves señas con las manos, muecas con la cara y me enseña juguetitos. Más adelante caminamos de la mano y admiramos las ardillas, los coches, las palomas, cualquier cosa que se mueva. Ella lleva abrigos de paño y mocasines con pantalones pirata. Tiene el pelo cobrizo, como el mío, y un rostro teatral, la boca grande, los ojos almendrados, el pelo corto; parece italiana, pero en realidad es judía. Mi madre se pone pintalabios, perfilador de ojos, máscara para las pestañas, colorete y lápiz de cejas para ir a la tintorería. Mi padre es muy parecido a como es ahora: alto, enjuto, austero en su indumentaria y amigo de llevar sombrero. La diferencia está en su semblante. En esa época se siente profundamente satisfecho. Los dos se tocan a menudo, se dan la mano, caminan al unísono. En la playa los tres llevamos gafas de sol a juego, y a mí me han puesto un ridículo sombrero azul. Tomamos el sol untados con aceite de bebé. Bebemos ron con Coca‐ Cola y un ponche hawaiano.

La estrella de mi madre empieza a resplandecer. Estudia con Jehan Meck y con Mary Delacroix, quienes la guían con tino por los senderos de la fama; canta interpretando una serie de papeles cortos aunque de gran preciosismo, y atrae la atención de Louis Behaire, de la Ópera Lírica. Se aprende el papel de suplente de la Aida de Linea Waverleigh; y luego la eligen para cantar Carmen. Otras compañías se fijan en ella, y al cabo de poco tiempo viajamos por todo el mundo. Graba Schubert (4) para Decca (5), Verdi (6) y Weill (7) para EMI (8), y vamos a Londres, París, Berlín y Nueva York. Recuerdo tan solo una inacabable serie de habitaciones de hotel y aviones. La representación que da en el Lincoln Center (9) es retransmitida por televisión; veo el programa con los abuelitos en Muncie. Tengo seis años y me cuesta creer que esa mujer en blanco y negro que aparece en la pequeña pantalla sea mi madre. Canta Madame Butterfly.

Hacen planes para mudarse a Viena a finales de la temporada 1969‐1970 de la Ópera Lírica. Mi padre da audiciones en la Filarmónica. Siempre que suena el teléfono se trata del tío Aro, el representante de mi madre, o bien de alguien perteneciente a algún sello discográfico.

Oigo abrirse y cerrarse de golpe la puerta que hay en lo alto de las escaleras, y unos pasos que descienden despacio. Bella llama quedamente cuatro veces, y quito la silla de respaldo recto de debajo del pomo. Todavía quedan restos de nieve en su pelo, y sus mejillas están arreboladas. Tiene diecisiete años. Bella se lanza hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y me abraza nerviosa.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Edward! ¡Me encanta que hayas venido!

La beso en la mejilla; su alegría y el bullicio que ha creado disipan mis pensamientos, pero la sensación de tristeza y pérdida perduran. Le paso las manos por el pelo y me llevo un pequeño puñado de nieve que se funde enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bella se fija en la comida que no he probado y en mi expresión lúgubre—. ¿Estás deprimido porque no hay mayonesa?

—No, no. Chitón. —Me siento en la vieja butaca rota de la tienda La‐Z‐Boy (10) y Bella se apretuja a mi lado. Le paso el brazo por los hombros, y ella mete su mano en la parte interna de mi muslo. Se la aparto sin soltársela. Tiene la mano fría—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de mi madre?

—No.

Bella es toda oídos; siempre se muestra ansiosa por atrapar cualquier fragmento de autobiografía que dejo caer. A medida que las fechas del listado disminuyen y que se acerca el momento en que dejaré de verla durante dos larguísimos años, Bella está secretamente convencida de que puede encontrarme en el tiempo real si yo le proporciono unos cuantos datos. Por supuesto, no lo conseguirá, porque yo no le diré nada, y ella no me encontrará.

Nos comemos una galleta.

—Muy bien. Veamos; había una vez una madre que tenía un hijo, y el hijo también tenía un padre. La madre y el padre estaban enamoradísimos, y me tuvieron a mí. Éramos muy felices. Mis padres eran increíblemente buenos en su trabajo, y mi madre, sobre todo, era extraordinaria en su profesión. Solíamos viajar por todas partes, viviendo en habitaciones de hotel de todo el mundo. Una vez, cuando casi era Navidad...

—¿De qué año?

—Cuando yo tenía seis años. Era el día de Nochebuena por la mañana, y mi padre se encontraba en Viena porque pronto íbamos a mudarnos allí y había que buscar un piso. Ese día mi padre llegaba en avión y mi madre y yo íbamos a buscarlo en coche para dirigirnos luego a casa de la abuela, donde pasaríamos las vacaciones.

»Nevaba, y la mañana era gris —sigo contando—. Las calles estaban cubiertas de placas de hielo, a las que aún no habían echado sal. Mi madre era una conductora muy nerviosa. Odiaba las autovías, odiaba ir en coche al aeropuerto, y solo accedió a ello por una cuestión de sentido común. Nos levantamos temprano y ella cargó las maletas en el coche. Yo llevaba un abrigo de invierno, un gorro de punto, unas botas, unos tejanos, un jersey de cuello de pico, ropa interior, unos calcetines de lana muy apretados y unos guantes. Ella iba vestida toda de negro, que entonces era bastante menos habitual que ahora.

Bella bebe la leche directamente del envase de cartón. Deja una marca de pintalabios color canela.

—¿Qué marca de coche teníais?

—Era un Ford Fairlane blanco, del sesenta y dos.

—¿Cómo era?

—Míralo en la revista. Lo construyeron como si fuera un tanque. Tenía alerones. A mis padres les encantaba... Les traía muchísimos recuerdos.

»Entramos en el coche —le digo a Bella, reanudando mi relato—. Yo iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, y los dos llevábamos atado el cinturón. Arrancamos. Hacía un tiempo espantoso. La visibilidad era muy mala, y el sistema anticongelante de ese coche dejaba mucho que desear. Atravesamos un montón de calles de barrios residenciales, y finalmente entramos en la autovía. Ya no era hora punta, pero la circulación era complicadísima a causa del tiempo y las vacaciones. Por lo tanto, avanzábamos a veinte o treinta por hora. Mi madre no se movía del carril de la derecha, probablemente porque no quería cambiar sin tener buena visibilidad, y también porque pronto dejaríamos la autovía para tomar la salida del aeropuerto.

»Íbamos detrás de una camioneta, muy atrás, guardando muchísima distancia —le explico a Bella—. Al pasar por uno de los accesos de la autovía un coche pequeño, un Corvette rojo, se nos pegó detrás. El Corvette, conducido por un dentista que ya iba algo ebrio a las 10.30 de la mañana, avanzaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida y no pudo reducir la marcha a tiempo a causa del hielo de la carretera, así que chocó con nuestro coche. En condiciones atmosféricas normales el Corvette habría quedado destrozado, al indestructible Ford Fairlane se le habría abollado el guardabarros, y aquí paz y después gloria.

»Sin embargo, hacía muy mal tiempo —le cuento—. Las carreteras estaban resbaladizas, y el impacto del Corvette nos propulsó hacia delante, acelerando nuestra marcha en un momento en que el tráfico enlentecía. La camioneta de delante apenas, se movía. Mi madre pisó el freno sin resultado alguno.

»Chocamos con la camioneta prácticamente a cámara lenta o, al menos, eso me pareció a mí —le confieso—. En realidad, íbamos a sesenta por hora. La caja de la camioneta iba cargada de chatarra. Con el impacto, una plancha muy larga de metal voló desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, atravesó nuestro parabrisas y decapitó a mi madre.

—¡No! —exclama Bella cerrando los ojos.

—Es cierto.

—Pero tú estabas ahí... ¡Eras demasiado bajito, claro!

—No fue por eso, porque el acero se incrustó en mi asiento justo donde debía estar mi frente. Tengo una cicatriz en el punto donde empezó a cortarme —le digo a Bella mientras se la enseño—. Llevaba puesto el gorrito. La policía no podía explicárselo. Toda mi ropa estaba en el coche, sobre el asiento y en el suelo, y a mí me encontraron completamente desnudo a un lado de la carretera.

—Viajaste a través del tiempo.

—Sí. Viajé a través del tiempo. —Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes—. Era la segunda vez que me ocurría, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Primero vi cómo nos estrellábamos contra esa camioneta, y acto seguido me encontré en el hospital. De hecho, estaba completamente ileso, solo conmocionado.

—¿Cómo... por qué crees que sucedió así?

—Por ansiedad... Puro miedo. Creo que mi cuerpo utilizó el único truco que conocía.

Bella vuelve su rostro hacia mí, triste y excitada.

—Es decir que...

—Sí. Es decir que mi madre murió y yo no. La parte delantera del Ford se aplastó, el eje del volante atravesó el pecho de mi madre, la cabeza le salió disparada por el parabrisas ya inexistente y fue a parar tras la camioneta. Había una cantidad de sangre increíble. El tipo del Corvette salió indemne. El conductor de la camioneta abandonó su vehículo para averiguar qué le había golpeado, vio a mi madre, se desmayó en la calzada y lo atropello un conductor de un autocar infantil, que no lo vio porque estaba asombrado contemplando el accidente. El conductor de la camioneta se fracturó las dos piernas. Mientras tanto yo estuve ausente de la escena durante diez minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos. No recuerdo adonde fui; quizá aquello solo representara un par de segundos para mí. La circulación se detuvo. Las ambulancias intentaban llegar desde tres direcciones distintas y no consiguieron acercarse hasta media hora después. Los camilleros vinieron corriendo. Yo aparecí en el arcén. La única persona que vio cómo me materializaba fue una niña pequeña, que iba en el asiento trasero de una ranchera Chevrolet de color verde. Se quedó con la boca abierta, y no podía apartar su mirada de mí.

—Pero... Edward, si tú eras... Dijiste que no te acordabas. ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas tantos detalles? ¡Diez minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos! ¿Exactamente?

Permanezco en silencio durante unos instantes; intento encontrar la explicación idónea.

—Ya sabes cómo funciona la gravedad, ¿no? Cuanto más grande es un objeto, más masa posee y mayor fuerza gravitacional ejerce. Con esa fuerza atrae las cosas más pequeñas, que entran en su órbita y no cesan de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Sí...

—La muerte de mi madre... es el eje... el hecho alrededor del cual gira todo... Sueño con ese momento, y además... viajo a través del tiempo. Acudo a esa escena una y otra vez. Si pudieras estar ahí, y fueras capaz de mantenerte inmóvil en el aire para presenciar el accidente, y consiguieras apreciar todos y cada uno de los detalles: las personas, los coches, los árboles, los ventisqueros..., si en el fondo dispusieras del tiempo suficiente para contemplarlo todo de verdad, entonces me verías. Estoy en el interior de los automóviles, tras los arbustos, en el puente, dentro de un árbol. Lo he visto desde todos los ángulos, incluso intervengo en los momentos posteriores a la catástrofe: llamé al aeropuerto desde una gasolinera cercana para que avisaran por megafonía a mi padre y le dieran el mensaje de que acudiera de inmediato al hospital. Estuve en la sala de espera del hospital y observé a mi padre caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrarme. Tenía el rostro ceniciento y descompuesto. Anduve por el arcén de la carretera, esperando que apareciera mi joven yo para echarle una manta sobre sus delgados hombros infantiles. Miré mi carita que nada comprendía, y pensé..., pensé...

Estoy llorando. Bella me envuelve con sus brazos y yo lloro en silencio contra su pecho de lana de moer.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaste, Edward?

—Pensé: «Yo también hubiera debido morir».

Nos abrazamos. Poco a poco recupero el control. He dejado el jersey de Bella hecho una porquería. Ella se marcha al cuarto de la plancha y regresa con una de las camisetas blancas de poliéster que Ángela lleva para tocar música de cámara. Ángela solo tiene catorce años, pero ya es más alta y fuerte que Bella. Me la quedo mirando, de pie, ante mí, y lamento encontrarme en ese lugar, lamento estropearle las Navidades.

—Lo siento, Bella. No pretendía hablar de algo tan triste. Es que las Navidades me resultan... muy difíciles.

—¡Oh, Edward! Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido... Por otro lado, prefiero saber... Quiero decir que te pasas la vida saliendo de la nada y desapareciendo, y si sé cosas sobre ti, sobre tu vida, me pareces más... real. Aunque sea terrible lo que me expliques... Necesito saber todo lo que puedas contarme.

Ángela llama a Bella desde lo alto de las escaleras. Ha llegado el momento de reunirse con la familia para celebrar la Navidad. Me levanto y nos besamos con prudencia; Bella dice:

—¡Ya voy!

Me dedica una sonrisa y luego se marcha corriendo escaleras arriba. Vuelvo a atrancar la silla contra la puerta y me instalo para pasar una larga noche.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de un poco de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Sex Pistols: fue una banda de _punk rock_ formada en Londres en 1975, considerada la responsable de haber iniciado el movimiento punk en el Reino Unido y de inspirar a muchos músicos de punk y rock alternativo.

(2) South Haven Daily: periódico estadounidense.

(3) Boulez (1925): Pierre Boulez es un compositor, pedagogo y director de orquesta francés. Su influencia ha sido notable en el terreno musical e intelectual contemporáneo. Fue un precursor de la música culta electrónica y la música por computadora.

(4) Schubert: Franz Schubert (1797-1828) fue un compositor austríaco, considerado introductor del Romanticismo musical y la forma breve característica pero, a la vez, también continuador de la sonata clásica siguiendo el modelo de Ludwig van Beethoven. Fue un gran compositor de _lieder_ (breves composiciones para voz y piano, antecesor de la canción moderna), así como de música para piano, de cámara y orquestal.

(5) Decca: Decca Records es un sello de grabación musical del Reino Unido, establecido en 1929. El nombre de Decca data de un gramófono portátil llamado Decca Dulcephone, patentado en 1914 por un constructor de instrumentos musicales llamado Barnett Samuel e Hijos.

(6) Verdi (1813-1901): fue un compositor romántico italiano de ópera del siglo XIX, el más notable e influyente compositor de ópera italiana y puente entre el belcanto de Rossini, Donizetti y Bellini y la corriente del verismo y Puccini. Fue autor de algunos de los títulos más populares del repertorio lírico, como los que componen su trilogía popular o romántica: _Rigoletto__,__La Traviata_ e _Il Trovatore_ y las obras maestras de la madurez como: _Aida_, _Don Carlo_, _Otello_ y _Falstaff_.

(7) Weill (1900-1950): Kurt Julian Weill fue un compositor alemán. Weill obtuvo el éxito definitivo con _Die Dreigroschenoper_ ("La ópera de tres centavos", también conocida como "La ópera de cuatro cuartos", 1928), escrita en colaboración con el dramaturgo Bertolt Brecht.

(8) EMI: El grupo EMI es una compañía musical que comprendía al sello _EMI Music._

(9) Lincoln Center: también conocido como Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, es un complejo de edificios de 61 000 m² en la ciudad de Nueva York. Es uno de los centros de artes escénicas más grandes del mundo. Fue la primera vez que se centralizaron grandes instituciones culturales en una ciudad de los Estados Unidos.

(10) La-Z-Boy: La-Z-Boy, Inc. es una tienda de fabricantes de muebles con sede en Monroe , Michigan , . que hace muebles para el hogar, incluyendo tapizados, sillones , sofás , papelería, sillas y sofás-cama.


	8. Nochebuena, dos

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Nochebuena, dos**

Sábado 24 de diciembre de 1988

Edward tiene 25 años

EDWARD: Llamo a mi padre y le pregunto si le apetece que vaya a casa a cenar después del concierto matutino de Navidad. Hace un esfuerzo por invitarme pero, para su alivio, me echo atrás. El Día Oficial de Luto de los Cullen se representará en diversos emplazamientos este año. La señora Kim se ha marchado a Corea a visitar a sus hermanas, y yo le he regado las plantas y recogido el correo. Llamo a Tania Denali para preguntarle si quiere salir conmigo y me recuerda, en un tono áspero, que estamos en Nochebuena y que hay personas que tienen una familia a quien rendirle pleitesía. Repaso la agenda. Todos están fuera de la ciudad, o bien siguen en ella pero tienen compromisos familiares. Debería haber ido a visitar a los abuelos. Sin embargo, recuerdo que viven en Florida. Son las 14.53 y las tiendas ya cierran. Compro una botella de schnapps en la tienda de Al y la escondo en el bolsillo del abrigo. Luego me subo de un salto al metro en la parada de Belmont y me dirijo al centro. Es un día gris y gélido. El tren no va lleno del todo. La mayor parte de los pasajeros son adultos que bajan al centro con los niños para ver los escaparates navideños de Marshall Field y hacer las últimas compras en Water Tower Place. Me apeo en Randolph y camino en dirección este hacia el parque Grant. Me quedo un rato en el paso elevado del ferrocarril central de Illinois, bebiendo, y luego me dirijo a la pista de patinaje. Hay unas cuantas parejas y algunos críos patinando. Los niños se persiguen y patinan hacia atrás, haciendo ochos. Alquilo un par de patines que más o menos son de mi talla, me los ato y me dirijo hacia la pista de hielo. Me deslizo siguiendo el perímetro de la pista, con suavidad, sin pensar demasiado. Repetición, movimiento, equilibrio, aire helado. Es agradable. Se está poniendo el sol. Patino durante una hora aproximadamente, luego devuelvo los patines, me calzo las botas y me marcho caminando.

Me dirijo hacia el oeste, por Randolph, y luego hacia el sur, por la avenida Michigan, y paso frente al Instituto de Arte. Han engalanado los leones con guirnaldas navideñas. Sigo por el paseo de Colón. El parque Grant está vacío, salvo por la presencia de los cuervos, que se pavonean en círculos sobre la nieve azul del anochecer. Las farolas tiñen el cielo de naranja; un azul intenso y cerúleo preside el lago. Me detengo en la fuente de Buckingham hasta que el frío se vuelve insoportable, y contemplo cómo las gaviotas revolotean y se lanzan en picado para luchar por una barra de pan que alguien les ha dejado. Un policía a caballo da la vuelta despacio a la fuente y luego sigue hacia el sur con parsimonia.

Sigo andando. Mis botas no son impermeables, y a pesar de que llevo varios jerséis, mi abrigo es demasiado fino para soportar una temperatura tan baja. No tengo suficiente grasa corporal; de noviembre a abril siempre paso frío. Camino por Harrison hasta llegar a la calle del Estado. Paso por la Misión del Jardín Pacífico, donde los sin techo se reúnen para compartir albergue y cena. Me pregunto en qué consistirá esa cena; me pregunto si celebrarán algo en ese albergue. Hay unos cuantos coches. No llevo reloj, pero imagino que deben de ser las siete. Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que mi noción del tiempo es distinta; parece transcurrir con más lentitud para mí. Percibo una sola tarde como si fuera un día entero; un viaje en el metro puede suponer una travesía épica. Hoy es interminable. He pasado casi todo el día sin pensar en mi madre, o al menos sin pensar demasiado en ella, en el accidente y en todo lo que sucedió..., pero ahora, por la noche, mientras paseo, el recuerdo es más fuerte que yo. Me doy cuenta de que tengo hambre. Está pasándome el efecto del alcohol. Casi he llegado a Adams, repaso mentalmente el dinero en efectivo que llevo encima y decido derrocharlo en una cena en el Berghoff, un venerable restaurante alemán, famoso por su cervecería.

El Berghoff es cálido y ruidoso. Hay bastante gente; comen, se mueven de un lado a otro. Los legendarios camareros del Berghoff van y vienen afanosamente, dándose aires de importancia de la cocina a las mesas. Guardo cola, mientras entro en calor en medio de las familias y las parejas que charlan. Al final, me conducen a una mesa pequeñita situada en el comedor principal, hacia el fondo. Pido una cerveza negra y un plato de wursts de pato con spaetzle (1). Cuando llega la comida, como despacio. Me zampo todo el pan también, y me doy cuenta de que no recuerdo haber comido. Buena señal. Significa que no soy idiota y me cuido; me he acordado de cenar. Me recuesto en la silla y examino el comedor. Bajo los altos techos, entre el paneleado oscuro y los murales de barcos, cenan las parejas maduras. Se han pasado la tarde comprando, o bien en la Sinfónica, y hablan animadamente de los regalos que han adquirido, de los nietos, de los billetes de avión y los horarios de llegada, también de Mozart. Siento la necesidad de ir a la Sinfónica, en este momento, pero no hay concierto vespertino. Seguro que mi padre ya ha salido del Palacio de Conciertos y se dirige a casa. Ahora me sentaría en las gradas más elevadas del palco más alto (el mejor lugar donde acomodarse por la acústica) y escucharía Das Lied von der Erde, o bien Beethoven o alguna otra pieza tan poco navideña como esta última. En fin... Quizá el año que viene. Me asalta una visión repentina de todas las Navidades de mi vida puestas una al lado de otra, esperando que las supere, y la desesperación me embarga. No. Deseo por un instante que el tiempo me lleve lejos y no tenga que vivir este día, sino otro más benévolo. Luego, sin embargo, me siento culpable por querer evitar la tristeza; los muertos nos necesitan para que los recordemos, aunque eso nos consuma, aunque solo podamos decir: «Lo siento», hasta que la frase pierda su sentido y se desvanezca en el aire. No deseo traspasar a este cálido y festivo restaurante el peso de un dolor que tendré que rememorar la próxima vez que venga con los abuelos. En consecuencia, pago y me marcho.

Ya en la calle me quedo unos instantes inmóvil, calibrando la situación. No quiero ir a casa. Deseo estar rodeado de gente, que me distraigan. De repente recuerdo la sala Colocón, un lugar donde todo es posible, el refugio de la extravagancia. Me dirijo a Water Tower Place y cojo el autobús número sesenta y seis en la avenida de Chicago, me apeo en Damen y luego cojo otro, el número cincuenta, hacia el norte. El vehículo huele a vómitos, y soy el único pasajero. El conductor canta «Noche de paz» con una suave voz de tenor, le deseo «Feliz Navidad» y me bajo en Wabansia. Al pasar frente a una tienda de bricolaje (2), empieza a nevar, y apreso los copos húmedos y enormes con las puntas de los dedos. Oigo la música que se filtra desde el local. Las vías abandonadas del tren fantasma se ciernen sobre la calle, envueltas en un resplandor de vapor de sodio, y cuando abro la puerta, alguien empieza a tocar la trompeta y el hot jazz me propina un manotazo en el pecho. Penetro en el local como un hombre que se ahoga, porque es a eso a lo que he venido.

Hay unas diez personas, contando a Kate, la encargada de la barra. Tres músicos (un trompetista, un bajista de pie y un clarinete) ocupan el diminuto escenario, y los clientes están sentados a la barra. Los músicos tocan con furia, se balancean a todo volumen como unos derviches sónicos. Me siento y escucho, y reconozco el estribillo de la melodía Navidades blancas. Kate se acerca, me mira fijamente y yo le grito a pleno pulmón:

—¡Un whisky con agua!

—¿De la casa? —vocifera ella.

—¡Perfecto! —respondo yo chillando.

Kate se vuelve para mezclar la bebida. Entonces la música se detiene bruscamente. Suena el teléfono, Kate lo descuelga dándole un tirón y responde:

—¿Colocoooón?

Pone ante mí la bebida y dejo un billete de veinte sobre el mostrador.

—No —dice ella al teléfono—. Fantástico, pues vete al carajo. Vale, jódete tú también.

Cuelga el auricular con un chasquido, como si estuviera encestando en el aro una pelota de baloncesto. El cabreo le dura unos segundos, luego enciende un Pall Mall (3) y exhala una enorme bocanada de humo frente a mí.

—Ay, lo siento.

Los músicos acuden en tropel a la barra y ella les sirve unas cervezas. La puerta del servicio está en el escenario, y aprovecho el descanso de los músicos para ir a mear. Cuando regreso a la barra, Kate ha puesto otro vaso delante de mi taburete.

—Eres vidente —le digo.

—Tú eres predecible. —Vacía con un golpe seco el cenicero y se apoya contra la superficie interior de la barra, estudiándome—. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por la calle?

Considero las distintas alternativas. Sé que he ido a casa con Kate un par de veces, y que ella resulta ser muy divertida, pero la verdad es que no estoy de humor para frivolidades espontáneas en este momento. Por otro lado, la calidez de un cuerpo no es precisamente desagradable cuando te sientes deprimido.

—Pienso emborracharme hasta perder el sentido. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

—Bueno... Si no acabas demasiado borracho, podrías venir a mi casa, y si no estás muerto al despertar, podrías hacerme un enorme favor y venir a la cena de Navidad que celebramos en casa de mis padres, en Glencoe, y hacerte pasar por un tal Garrett.

—¡Por favor, Kate! Me entran ganas de suicidarme solo de pensarlo. Lo siento, pero no.

—Venga, Edward —me dice en un tono vehemente, apoyándose en la barra—. Ayúdame por esta vez. Tú eres una persona del sexo masculino muy presentable. ¡Si eres bibliotecario, caray! Además, no te quedarás aterrorizado cuando mis padres te pregunten a qué se dedican los tuyos y en qué facultad estudiaste.

—Pues en realidad te equivocas. Huiré hacia el tocador y me rajaré la garganta. Por otro lado, no tiene ningún sentido. En el caso de que les caiga fenomenal, te torturarán durante años diciéndote: «¿Qué le sucedió a aquel bibliotecario tan joven y agradable con quien salías?», por no mencionar lo que ocurrirá cuando conozcan al Garrett real.

—Ese es un tema que no me preocupa. Venga, hombre. Te haré unos numeritos sexuales clasificados X de los que jamás has oído hablar.

Llevo meses negándome a conocer a los padres de Tanya; tampoco he aceptado ir a la cena de Navidad que celebran mañana en su casa. De ningún modo voy a cambiar mis planteamientos por Kate, a quien apenas conozco.

—Kate... Cualquier otra noche del año... Mira, mi objetivo esta noche es alcanzar un grado de embriaguez que no me permita tenerme en pie, y todavía menos levantarme. Llama a tus padres y diles que están operando a Garrett de las amígdalas o algo parecido.

Kate se marcha al otro extremo de la barra para ocuparse de tres individuos que cuadran sospechosamente con la imagen de jóvenes estudiantes. Luego se lía a elegir botellas durante un rato para preparar algo sofisticado. Finalmente sitúa un vaso largo frente a mí.

—Toma, obsequio de la casa.

La bebida tiene el color del Kool‐Aid (4) de fresa.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, y doy un sorbo. Sabe a Seven‐Up.

Kate me dedica una sonrisita ladina.

—Es algo que he inventado. Si quieres acabar noqueado, este es el expreso que has de tomar.

—¡Vaya! Gracias —le digo, brindo por ella y doy un sorbo a la mezcla. Me embarga una sensación de calor y completo bienestar—. ¡Cielos! Kate, tendrías que patentar esto. Podrías poner tenderetes de limonada por todo Chicago y venderlo en tacitas con el emblema del sur. Te harías millonaria.

—¿Otro?

—Claro.

Como joven promesa asociada a Cullen & Cullen, Alcohólicos al Por Mayor, todavía no he descubierto en qué momento me extralimito consumiendo licores. Unas copas después, Kate me observa desde el otro lado de la barra con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Edward?

—Dime.

—Ya no voy a servirte más.

Probablemente es una buena idea. Intento asentir para mostrar que estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero el gesto representa demasiado esfuerzo para mí, y en cambio me deslizo despacio, casi con gracia, hasta el suelo.

Mucho después me despierto en el Hospital de la Caridad. Kate está sentada junto a mi cama. Se le ha corrido el rímel y tiene toda la cara embadurnada. Llevo un gota a gota intravenoso y me encuentro mal. Muy mal. De hecho, no podría encontrarme peor. Vuelvo la cabeza y vomito en una palangana. Kate se acerca a mí y me limpia la boca.

—Edward... —susurra Kate.

—Oye, déjalo. ¡Qué más da!

—Edward, lo siento muchísimo...

—No ha sido por tu culpa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Perdiste el conocimiento y eché el cálculo... ¿Cuánto pesas?

—Setenta y nueve kilos.

—¡Jesús! ¿Has cenado?

Intento recordar durante unos segundos.

—Sí.

—Ya, bueno, de todos modos lo que estabas bebiendo tenía más de cuarenta grados; y además te habías tomado ya dos whiskies... Es curioso porque se te veía muy bien y, de repente, tu aspecto cambió y daba miedo. Cuando te desvaneciste, hice memoria y me di cuenta de que llevabas ya muchísimas copas. Por lo tanto, llamé al 061, y aquí estás.

—Gracias, creo.

—Edward, ¿quieres pedir un deseo antes de morir?

Considero su propuesta.

—Sí —le contesto, me vuelvo hacia la pared y finjo dormir.

.

.

.

Sábado 8 de abril de 1989

Bella tiene 17 años, y Edward 40

BELLA: Estoy sentada en el dormitorio de la abuela Dwyer, haciendo el crucigrama del New York Times con ella. Es una mañana despejada y fría de abril, y veo los tulipanes rojos del jardín fustigados por el viento. Mi madre ha bajado a plantar algo pequeño y blanco cerca de las forsythias. El viento le lleva el sombrero de la cabeza, y ella lo atrapa una y otra vez con la mano hasta que al final se lo quita y lo mete bajo el cesto de faena.

Hace casi dos meses que no veo a Edward; la próxima fecha de la lista es dentro de tres semanas. Nos acercamos al período en que no lo veré durante más de dos años. De pequeña solía mostrarme muy natural en todo lo relacionado con Edward; para mí verlo no implicaba nada extraordinario. Sin embargo, en la actualidad, cada vez que viene significa que nos quedan menos citas. Las cosas, por otro lado, han cambiado entre nosotros. Yo deseo algo más... Quiero que Edward diga algo, haga algo que demuestre que todo esto no ha sido una especie de broma muy bien pensada. Lo deseo. Eso es todo. Lo deseo ya.

La abuela Dwyer está sentada en el orejero azul que hay cerca de la ventana. Yo también estoy sentada en el asiento que hay debajo, con el periódico sobre el regazo. Ya hemos hecho medio crucigrama, y estoy perdiendo la concentración.

—Vuelve a leer ese, niña —dice la abuela.

—Veintidós. «Mono monje.» Nueve letras, la segunda letra es la a, la última, la ene.

—Capuchino —apostilla la abuela sonriendo, y sus ojos invidentes se vuelven hacia mí. Para la abuela soy una oscura sombra recortada contra un fondo ligeramente más claro—. No está nada mal, ¿eh?

—Desde luego que no. Es fantástico. Caray, a ver qué pasa con este: diecinueve horizontal. «No saques tanto el codo.» Trece letras, la segunda, la efe.

—Afeitado Burma. Es de antes de que tú nacieras.

—Arrgh... Jamás la habría adivinado. —Me levanto y me estiro. Necesito desesperadamente salir a dar un paseo. El dormitorio de mi abuela es cómodo, pero claustrofóbico. El techo es bajo, el papel pintado representa unas delicadas flores azules, el cubrecama es de chintz azul, la moqueta es blanca y huele a polvos; dentadura postiza y piel marchita. La abuela Dwyer se sienta recta, en una elegante postura. Tiene un pelo precioso, blanco, aunque todavía conserva algún reflejo castaño, color que he heredado de ella, y lo luce muy bien enrollado en un moño. Los ojos de la abuela son como nubes azules. Es ciega desde hace nueve años, y se ha adaptado bien; en la casa no tiene problemas para desplazarse. Ha intentado enseñarme el arte de resolver crucigramas, pero a mí me cuesta mucho tomármelos lo bastante en serio para terminar alguno. La abuela solía hacerlos directamente con tinta. A Edward le encantan los crucigramas.

—¡Qué día más bonito! —exclama la abuela, recostándose en la silla y frotándose los nudillos.

Asiento, y luego digo:

—Sí, pero hace un poco de viento. Mamá está trabajando en el jardín, y todo lo que hace se lo lleva el aire.

—Es típico de Renée. ¿Sabes, niña? Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo.

La abuela sonríe, me tiende las manos y la ayudo a levantarse de la butaca, tirando de ella con suavidad. Voy a recoger nuestros abrigos, y le anudo un pañuelo a la cabeza para que el viento no le enrede el pelo. Luego bajamos las escaleras despacio y salimos por la puerta principal. Nos quedamos de pie en el caminito de entrada, me vuelvo hacia la abuela y le propongo:

—¿Dónde te apetece ir?

—Vayamos al huerto.

—Eso está muy lejos. Mira, mamá nos saluda; dile adiós con la mano.

Saludamos a mi madre, que se encuentra más abajo de la fuente. Eleazar, nuestro jardinero, está con ella. Ha dejado de hablar y nos mira, esperando que sigamos caminando para que él y mi madre puedan terminar la discusión que mantienen, seguramente sobre narcisos, o bien peonías. A Eleazar le encanta discutir con mamá, pero al final ella siempre se sale con la suya.

—Hay un kilómetro hasta el huerto, abuela.

—Me parece bien, Bella. A mis piernas no les pasa nada malo.

—De acuerdo, vayamos al huerto entonces. —La cojo del brazo y empezamos a caminar. Cuando llegamos al límite del prado, le pregunto—: ¿Por la sombra o por el sol?

—Por el sol, desde luego. —Y nos dirigimos al sendero que corta por medio del prado y conduce al calvero.

Mientras avanzamos le describo el paisaje.

—Ahora pasamos junto a los haces de leña para la hoguera. Hay una multitud de pájaros posados ahí... ¡Oh, vaya! Ya se van.

—Cuervos, estorninos y también palomas.

—Sí... Ya hemos llegado a la verja. Vigila, el caminito está algo enfangado. Veo huellas de perro, un perro bastante grande, quizá se trate de Joey, el de los Allingham. Todo florece a buen ritmo. Aquí tenemos ese rosal silvestre.

—¿Está muy alta la hierba del prado?

—Solo unos treinta centímetros. Está muy verde, de un verde realmente tierno. Más allá veo los pequeños robles.

La abuela se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Vayamos a saludarlos.

La guío hacia los robles que crecen a un metro escaso del sendero. Mi abuelo plantó esos robles en los años cuarenta como homenaje a mi tío abuelo Teddy, el hermano de la abuela que murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los robles no han crecido demasiado, tan solo unos cinco metros más o menos. La abuela reposa la mano sobre el tronco del árbol central y dice:

—Hola.

No sé si se dirige al árbol o a su hermano.

Seguimos caminando. Al subir por la cuesta, veo el prado, que se extiende ante nosotras, y a Edward, que espera en el calvero. Me detengo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta la abuela.

—Nada —le respondo, y la llevó por el sendero.

—¿Qué has visto?

—Hay un halcón volando en círculos sobre el bosque.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi es mediodía.

Penetramos en el claro. Edward está de pie, muy quieto. Me sonríe. Parece cansado. Tiene el pelo canoso. Lleva un abrigo negro que contrasta con el color claro del prado.

—¿Dónde está la roca? —pregunta la abuela—. Quiero sentarme.

La guío hacia la roca y la ayudo a tomar asiento. Entonces vuelve la cabeza en dirección a Edward y se pone rígida.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —me pregunta en tono de alarma.

—Nadie —miento yo.

—Ahí hay un hombre —dice ella, señalando a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza. Edward me mira con una expresión que parece decir: «Adelante. Díselo.» Un perro ladra en el bosque. Titubeo.

—Bella —dice mi abuela con miedo en la voz.

—Preséntanos —interviene Edward en un susurro.

La abuela está tensa, esperando. Le paso un brazo por los hombros.

—No pasa nada, abuela. Es mi amigo Edward. Es la persona de quien te hablé.

Edward se acerca a nosotras y le tiende la mano. Ayudo a la abuela para que pueda estrechársela.

—Maggie Dwyer —le digo a Edward.

—Así que eres tú —comenta la abuela.

—Sí —musita Edward, y ese «sí» suena en mis oídos como un bálsamo. Sí.

—¿Me permites...? —pregunta la abuela, señalando con las manos a Edward.

—¿Me siento a su lado? —pregunta Edward, acomodándose en la roca.

Guío las manos de la abuela hacia su rostro. Él contempla mi expresión mientras ella le toca la cara.

—Me hace cosquillas —se queja Edward.

—Es como el papel de lija —dice la abuela, mientras le recorre con las puntas de los dedos el mentón sin afeitar—. No eres un muchacho que digamos.

—No.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo ocho años más que Bella.

—¿Veinticinco? —dice la abuela, sorprendida.

Contemplo el pelo entrecano de Edward, las arrugas que rodean sus ojos. Parece que tenga unos cuarenta, puede que más.

—Veinticinco —dice él en tono firme. En algún lugar del mundo exterior, eso es cierto.

—Bella me ha dicho que se casará contigo.

Edward me sonríe.

—Sí, nos casaremos. Dentro de unos años, cuando Bella haya terminado la universidad.

—En mis tiempos los caballeros venían a cenar y a conocer a la familia.

—Nuestra situación es... poco ortodoxa; y eso no ha sido posible.

—No veo por qué. Si vas a retozar por los prados con mi nieta, también puedes dejarte ver por la casa y permitir que sus padres te pasen revista.

—Me encantaría —dice Edward levantándose—, pero me temo que ahora mismo pasa un tren que debo coger.

—Espera un momento, jovencito... —empieza a decir la abuela.

—Adiós, señora Dwyer. Ha sido un placer poder conocerla. Bella, lo siento. No puedo quedarme más rato...

Levanto las manos para tocar a Edward pero oigo un ruido como si se hubieran escapado todos los sonidos del mundo, y me doy cuenta de que se ha marchado. Me vuelvo hacia mi abuela. Sigue sentada en la roca con las manos tendidas, y una expresión de profundo asombro en el rostro.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —me pregunta, y empiezo a explicárselo. Cuando termino, inclina la cabeza y se retuerce los dedos artríticos en posturas rarísimas. Al final, levanta la cabeza y me mira.

—Pero Bella... Debe de ser un demonio. —Lo dice con naturalidad, como si me estuviera advirtiendo de que me he abrochado mal el abrigo o que es hora de almorzar.

¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Alguna vez lo he pensado —le digo, cogiendo sus manos para que deje de frotárselas y no se pongan rojas—. Sin embargo Edward es bueno. No parece precisamente un demonio.

—Hablas como si hubieras conocido a un montón de seres maléficos —me contesta la abuela sonriendo.

—¿No crees que un auténtico demonio sería... bastante más demoníaco?

—Creo que sería más bueno que el pan si quisiera.

Elijo las palabras con cuidado.

—Edward me contó en una ocasión que su médico considera que pertenece a una nueva clase de humanos. Como si formara parte de un nuevo estadio evolutivo.

La abuela hace un gesto de incredulidad.

—Eso es tan malo como ser un demonio. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿qué necesidad tienes de casarte con una persona así? ¡Piensa en los hijos que podríais tener! ¡Apareciendo la semana que viene y volviendo antes del desayuno!

Me río ante su ocurrencia.

—¡Sería de lo más excitante! Como Mary Poppins (5) o Peter Pan.

—Piensa en ello un instante, cariño —me dice la abuela cogiéndome las manos—. En los cuentos de hadas siempre son los niños los que viven fantásticas aventuras. A las madres les toca quedarse en casa, esperando que sus hijos regresen volando por la ventana.

Miro la ropa amontonada en el suelo de cualquier manera, en el mismo lugar donde Edward la ha abandonado. La recojo y la doblo.

—Espera un minuto —le digo. Voy a buscar la caja de la ropa y deposito en su interior las prendas de Edward—. Volvamos a casa. Llegamos tarde a almorzar.

La ayudo a levantarse de la roca. El viento ruge sobre la hierba, nos inclinamos para vencer su resistencia y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa. Al llegar a la pendiente, me vuelvo y miro al calvero. Está vacío.

Algunas noches después me encuentro sentada en la cama de la abuela, leyéndole La señora Dalloway (6). Está anocheciendo. Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que la abuela parece estar dormida. Dejo de leer y cierro el libro. Ella abre los ojos.

—Hola —le digo.

—¿Le echas de menos?

—Cada día. A cada minuto.

—A cada minuto —repite la abuela—. Sí. Es así como sucede, ¿verdad?

Se vuelve de costado y hunde la cabeza en la almohada.

—Buenas noches —le digo, y apago la lámpara.

De pie, en la oscuridad, observo a la abuela en su cama y me vence la autocompasión, como si me hubieran inyectado ese sentimiento. «Es así como sucede, ¿verdad?» Desde luego que sí.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Spaetzle: son una forma de pasta muy conocida en Suabia y el sur de Alemania, donde es muy empleado como acompañamiento de carnes y como plato único.

(2) Tienda de bricolaje: tiendas especializadas en trabajos manuales, para personas que no quieren recurrir al servicio de un profesional, para la creación, mejora, mantenimiento o reparación en especialidades como albañilería, electricidad, carpintería, fontanería, etc.

Pero en sí, el bricolaje es un movimiento que surgió en Inglaterra en los años 50 y se extendió rápidamente por todo el continente europeo. A menudo se realiza un contraste entre este y la ingeniería, donde la primera se realiza por medio del ensayo y error, y la segunda se basa en una teoría.

El bricolaje es una actividad creativa que reutiliza lo preexistente por medio del empleo de los más variados recursos. Para muchas personas es una actividad fácil, entretenida e incluso apasionante.

(3) Pall Mall: es una marca de cigarrillos fabricados por la R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company, en Winston-Salem, Carolina del Norte, e internacionalmente por British American Tobacco en múltiples sitios.

(4) Kool‐Aid: es la marca de una mezcla en polvo saborizada para preparar jugos, que pertenece a la compañía Kraft Foods. Inventada en 1927 por Richard Covers, es conocida como el refresco oficial de Nebraska.

(5) Mary Poppins: es un libro de la autora y periodista australiana Pamela Lyndon Travers (P.L Travers) y cuenta la historia de Mary Poppins, quien aparece en la puerta de la casa de los Banks. Para Jane, Michael y los gemelos, Mary Poppins se revelará como una niñera un poco especial. ¿Quién sino Mary Poppins puede subir las escaleras deslizándose por la barandilla, sacar un armario entero de una bolsa de viaje vacía, hacer que una misma medicina tenga sabores diferentes y deliciosos? ¡Un día con Mary Poppins es un día de magia y cosas imposibles hechas realidad!

(6) La señora Dalloway: es la cuarta novela de Virginia Woolf, publicada el 14 de mayo de 1925. Detalla un día en la vida de Clarissa Dalloway, en la Inglaterra posterior a la Primera Guerra Mundial. _La señora Dalloway_ continúa considerándose una de las más conocidas novelas de Woolf.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy ¿Qué les pareció estos dos capítulos? El saber de la historia de cómo Edward y su madre se accidentaron, el sufrimiento de él cada que llega esa fecha, mientras otros están celebrando. La presentación con la abuela Dwyer. **

**Espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

**Gracias infinitas por leer esta historia y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews así como marcar esta historia en sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	9. Come o serás comido

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**IMPORTANTE: Leer la nota de adaptador, lo que está en negrita después de la acostumbrada nota de "cultura general" :P porque ya saben, leer esa parte es opcional ;)**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Come o serás comido**

Sábado 30 de noviembre de 1991

Edward tiene 28 años, y Bella 20

EDWARD: Bella me ha invitado a cenar a su casa. Alice, su compañera de piso, y Jasper, el novio de esta, también cenarán con nosotros. A las 18.59, horario del centro del país, me encuentro, con mi mejor ropa de domingo, ante el vestíbulo del edificio donde vive Bella; pulso el timbre con un dedo, mientras en el otro brazo sostengo unas fragantes fresias amarillas y un cabernet australiano. Tengo el corazón en un puño. Nunca he estado en casa de Bella, y tampoco conozco a ninguno de sus amigos. No tengo ni idea de lo que me espera.

El timbre produce un sonido horrible y abro la puerta.

—¡Todo recto, arriba! —chilla una voz grave de hombre.

Subo con paso cansino los cuatro tramos de escaleras. La persona a quien pertenece esa voz es alta y rubia, luce un tupé impoluto, sostiene un cigarrillo entre los labios y lleva una camiseta de Solidarnosc (1). Me resulta familiar, pero no logro situarlo. Para ser alguien que se llama Jasper, parece muy… polaco. Más tarde descubro que su nombre auténtico es Jasper Whitlock.

—¡Bienvenido, bibliotecario! —me espeta Jasper.

—¡Camarada! —le respondo, y le entrego las flores y el vino. Nos miramos de arriba abajo, logramos distendernos y con un saludo florido Jasper me insta a entrar en el piso. Se trata de uno de esos maravillosos e innumerables apartamentos de los años veinte que hay junto a las vías del tren; de esos que tienen un largo pasillo que comunica con diversas habitaciones pensadas casi sobre la marcha. La vivienda respira dos clases de estética: funky y victoriana. Lo cual se conjuga con el espectáculo que ofrecen unas butacas antiguas de petit point, con unas patas sólidas y talladas, combinadas con unas pinturas aterciopeladas que representan a Elvis. Oigo la melodía de Duke Ellington (2) _I Got It Bad and That Ain__ʹ__t Good_ al final del pasillo, mientras Jasper me guía en esa dirección.

Bella y Alice están en la cocina.

—Gatitas mías, os he traído un nuevo juguete —canturrea Jasper—. Responde al nombre de Edward, pero podéis llamarlo Bibliotecario.

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Bella. Ella se encoge de hombros y me ofrece su rostro para que la bese; cumplo con un casto besito y me doy la vuelta para estrechar la mano de Alice, cuyo aspecto delgado y menudo resulta de lo más agradable, con sus pocas curvas y corta melena negra. Posee un rostro tan afable que siento el impulso de confiarle algo, cualquier cosa, simplemente para observar su reacción. Es una pequeña virgen de Filipino que, con una dulce voz que viene a significar «No me jodas», dice:

—¡Bah, Jasper!, haz el favor de callarte. Hola, Edward. Soy Alice Brandon. Por favor, no hagas caso de Jasper. Solo le permito entrar para que trajine con los objetos pesados.

—Y por el sexo. No te olvides del sexo —le recuerda Jasper—. ¿Una cerveza? —me pregunta mirándome.

—Sí, muy bien.

Rebusca en la nevera y me tiende una Blatz. Quito el tapón con el abridor y echo un largo trago. En la cocina parece que hubiera explotado una fábrica Pillsbury (3) de masas preparadas y glaseados. Bella advierte mi mirada y, de repente, recuerdo que no sabe cocinar.

—Es una obra inacabada —dice Bella.

—Es un montaje artístico —sugiere Alice.

—¿De verdad que vamos a comérnosla? —pregunta Jasper.

Recorro con la mirada a los tres, y los cuatro empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cocinar? —les pregunto.

—No.

—Jasper sabe preparar el arroz.

—Solo el Arroz‐A‐Roni.

—Bella sabe encargar una pizza.

—Y comida tailandesa... También sé encargar comida tailandesa.

—Lo que sabe Alice es comer.

—¡Cállate ya, Jasper! —exclaman Alice y Bella al unísono.

—Ya, sí... En fin, ¿qué ibais a preparar? —pregunto, señalando el desastre que hay montado sobre el mármol de la cocina.

Bella me pasa un recorte de revista. Es una receta para preparar pollo y risotto con shiitake, acompañado de calabaza de invierno y aderezado con piñones. Lo ha sacado de la revista Gourmand, y consta de unos veinte ingredientes.

—¿Tienes todas estas cosas?

Bella asiente.

—El tema de la compra lo domino. Es la mezcla de ingredientes lo que me desborda.

Examino el caos con mayor detenimiento.

—Podría preparar algo con todas estas cosas.

—¿Sabes cocinar? Asiento.

—¡El bibliotecario cocina! ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Vamos a cenar! ¡Toma otra cerveza, anda! —exclama Jasper.

Alice se siente aliviada y me sonríe con cariño. Bella, que se había retirado casi atemorizada, se acerca y me susurra:

—¿Quieres decir que no estás loco?

La beso, con un beso algo más largo de lo que en realidad es correcto delante de terceros. Me enderezo, me quito la chaqueta y me arremango.

—Dame un delantal. A ver, Jasper... abre el vino. Bella, limpia toda esa masa desparramada, si no se convertirá en cemento. Alice, ¿te importa poner la mesa?

Una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos después nos sentamos a la mesa del comedor para comer estofado de pollo y risotto aderezado con puré de calabaza. Todo lleva muchísima mantequilla. Estamos más borrachos que una cuba.

.

.

.

BELLA: Mientras Edward prepara la cena, Jasper se pasea por la cocina contando chistes, fumando y bebiendo cerveza, y cuando nadie mira, me hace muecas asquerosas. Al final, Alice lo pilla, hace amago de cortarse el cuello y consigue que pare. Charlamos de cosas banales: el trabajo, la facultad, la ciudad donde crecimos, lo típico que la gente comenta cuando acaba de conocerse por primera vez. Jasper le cuenta a Edward cómo le va con su trabajo de abogado y defensor de niños maltratados y violados que viven bajo la tutela del Estado. Alice nos obsequia con historias de sus hazañas en Lusus Naturae, una pequeña compañía de programas informáticos que intenta que los ordenadores comprendan a las personas que les hablan, y sobre su arte, que consiste en crear fotografías que puedes consultar en un ordenador. Edward nos relata anécdotas sobre la biblioteca Newberry y la gente tan extraña que va a consultar libros.

—¿Es cierto que la Newberry tiene un libro hecho con piel humana? —le pregunta Alice.

—Claro que sí. Las crónicas de Nawat Wuzeer Huderabed. Se encontró en el palacio del rey de Delhi (4) en 1857. Ven algún día y lo sacaré para que lo veas.

Alice se estremece y hace una mueca de disgusto. Edward remueve el estofado. Cuando dice: «Hora de tomar el Chow», nos arremolinamos todos en torno a la mesa. Jasper y Edward han estado bebiendo cerveza, y Alice y yo dando sorbitos de vino. El problema es que Jasper nos ha llenado sin cesar las copas hasta el borde, y no hemos comido casi nada. Sin embargo, no me doy cuenta de lo borrachos que estamos todos hasta que casi me caigo de la silla que Edward aparta para mí al sentarme, y Jasper casi se prende fuego al pelo al encender los candelabros.

Jasper levanta la copa.

—¡Por la revolución!

Alice y yo levantamos nuestras copas, y Edward también.

—¡Por la revolución!

Empezamos a comer con entusiasmo. El risotto está untuoso y suave, la calabaza, dulce, y el pollo nada en mantequilla. Me entran ganas de llorar. Está buenísimo.

Edward toma un bocado, y luego señala a Jasper con el tenedor.

—¿Qué revolución?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Por qué revolución estamos brindando?

Alice y yo nos miramos alarmadas, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Jasper sonríe y me temo lo peor.

—Por la próxima.

—¿Aquella en la que el proletariado se levanta en armas, se come a los ricos y el capitalismo es derrotado en favor de una sociedad sin clases?

—La misma.

Edward me guiña el ojo.

—Me parece muy duro para Bella. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con los intelectuales?

—Oh, seguramente también nos los comeremos; pero a ti te conservaremos, de cocinero. Esta manduca está de miedo.

Alice le toca el brazo a Edward en tono confidencial.

—En realidad, no nos comeremos a nadie. Solo redistribuiremos sus aptitudes.

—Menudo alivio... —contesta Edward—. No me gustaría nada tener que cocinar a Bella.

—Pues es una pena —interviene Jasper—. Estoy seguro de que Bella sería muy sabrosa.

—Me pregunto cómo será la cocina Caníbal —digo yo—. ¿Existe algún libro de cocina para caníbales?

—Lo crudo y lo cocido —apunta Alice.

—Eso no es exactamente un manual de instrucciones. No creo que Lévi‐Strauss (5) proponga receta alguna —objeta Edward.

—Podríamos adaptar una receta —propone Jasper, sirviéndose otra porción de pollo—. Ya me entiendes, Bella con níscalos y salsa napolitana con guarnición de lingüini; o bien pechuga de Bella a la naranja o...

—Oye, y ¿qué pasa si a mí no me apetece que me devoren?

—Lo siento, Bella —dice Jasper en tono de circunstancias—. Me temo que tendremos que comerte por el bien de todos.

Edward me echa una mirada cómplice y sonríe.

—No te preocupes, Bella; cuando llegue la revolución, te esconderé en la Newberry. Podrás vivir en las estanterías, y te alimentaré con Snickers y Doritos que robaré en la sala del personal. Jamás te encontrarán.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Y ¿dónde queda aquello de «primero hay que acabar con los abogados»?

—No. No puede hacerse nada sin abogados de por medio —aclara Jasper—. La revolución la cagaría a los diez minutos si los abogados no estuvieran ahí para mantenerla a raya.

—Pero mi padre es abogado —le digo—. Por lo tanto, es imposible que podáis comernos.

—Es un abogado de los malos. Se ocupa del patrimonio de los ricos. En cambio, yo represento a los niños pobres y oprimidos...

—¡Bah, cállate ya, Jasper! —le amonesta Alice—. Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de Bella.

—¡No es verdad! Bella desea que nos la comamos a la salud de la revolución. ¿A que sí, Bella?

—No.

—Ah.

—¿Qué me dices del imperativo categórico? —le pregunta Edward.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—De eso, de la Ley de Oro: «No te comas a los demás, a menos que desees que los demás te coman a ti».

Jasper se está limpiando las uñas con los dientes del tenedor.

—¿No crees que lo que mueve al mundo es más bien la norma «Come o serás comido»?

—Básicamente, sí; pero ¿acaso no ofreces tú un buen ejemplo de altruismo?

—Claro, pero dicen por todas partes que soy un hueso duro de roer.

Jasper habla con fingida indiferencia, pero yo me doy cuenta de que Edward lo desconcierta.

—Bella, ¿y el postre?

—¡Madre mía! Casi me olvidaba... —digo; me levanto demasiado deprisa y debo agarrarme a la mesa para apoyarme en algo—. Iré a buscarlo.

—Te ayudo —dice Jasper, siguiéndome a la cocina. Llevo tacones altos y al entrar en la cocina, me cojo al marco de la puerta y me tambaleo hacia delante, pero Jasper me atrapa al vuelo. Durante unos segundos nos quedamos abrazados, y noto sus manos en mi cintura, pero luego me suelta.

—Estás borracha, Bella —me dice Jasper.

—Ya lo sé. Tú también.

Aprieto el botón de la cafetera y el café empieza a gotear en la jarra. Me apoyo sobre el mármol y saco con cuidado el celofán de la bandeja de galletas de chocolate. Jasper está justo detrás de mí, y me dice con voz queda, inclinándose hasta que su aliento me cosquillea en el oído:

—Es el mismo tipo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es el tipo contra el cual te previne. Edward, él es el tipo que...

Alice entra en la cocina y Jasper tiene el tiempo justo para apartarse de mí de un salto y abrir la nevera.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudaros?

—Toma, coge las tazas de café...

Reunimos tazas, platitos, platos de postre y galletas, y conseguimos llegar sanos y salvos a la mesa. Edward nos espera como si estuviera en el dentista, con una mirada de paciente temor. Me río, es la misma mirada que ponía cuando le traía comida al prado... Solo que él no se acuerda porque aún no ha estado ahí.

—Cálmate —le digo—. Solo son galletas de chocolate. Incluso yo sé hacerlas. Todos nos reímos y tomamos asiento. Las galletas están poco cocidas.

—Tarta de galletas de chocolate —dice Alice.

—Relleno chocolateado de salmonela —apunta Jasper.

—A mí siempre me ha gustado la masa cruda —comenta Edward chupándose los dedos.

Jasper lía un cigarrillo, lo enciende y le da una profunda calada.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Jasper enciende un cigarrillo y se recuesta en la silla. Hay algo en ese chico que me inquieta. Quizá sea su instinto natural de mostrarse posesivo con Bella, o puede que se trate de su curiosa forma de enfocar el marxismo (6). Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que lo veo. ¿En el pasado o en el futuro? Ahora lo descubriremos.

—Me suena mucho tu cara —le digo.

—¿Ah, sí? Sí..., creo que nos hemos visto antes.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta.

—¿En el concierto de Iggy Pop (7) en el teatro Riviera?

—Sí... —Parece sorprendido—. Ibas con aquella rubia, Tanya Denali, con la que siempre solía verte.

Jasper y yo miramos a Bella. Esta clava los ojos en Jasper, y él le sonríe. Bella desvía la mirada, pero rehúye la mía.

Alice acude al rescate.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Iggy sin mí?

—Estabas fuera de la ciudad —responde Jasper.

—Me lo pierdo todo —se queja Alice haciendo pucheros—. Me perdí a Patti Smith (8) y ahora se ha retirado. Tampoco pude ver a los Talking Heads (9) la última vez que vinieron de gira.

—Patti Smith volverá a dar otra gira —le digo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Alice. Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—Lo supongo —le confieso.

Empezamos a explorar los gustos musicales de los cuatro y descubrimos que a todos nos encanta el punk. Jasper nos cuenta que vio a las New York Dolls (10) en Florida, justo antes de que Johnny Thunders (11) abandonara el grupo. Por mi parte, describo el concierto de Lene Lovich (12), al que asistí durante uno de mis viajes a través del tiempo. Alice y Bella están excitadas porque Violent Femmes (13) actuarán en la sala de baile Aragón dentro de unas semanas, y Alice ha conseguido entradas gratis. La velada discurre sin más preámbulos, y al marcharme, Bella me acompaña abajo. Nos quedamos de pie en la entrada, entre la puerta exterior y la interior.

—Lo siento —me dice.

—Bah, no te preocupes. Me he divertido mucho; además, a mí no me importa cocinar.

—No —me corta Bella, contemplándose los zapatos—. Me refiero a Jasper.

Hace frío en la entrada. Estrecho a Bella entre mis brazos y ella se recuesta en mí.

—¿Qué pasa con Jasper?

Sé que algo le preocupa, pero Bella se encoge de hombros.

—No pasa nada, en realidad —me contesta, y yo no insisto.

Nos besamos. Mientras abro la puerta exterior, Bella aguanta la interior. Me alejo por la acera y miro hacia atrás. Bella sigue en pie con la puerta entreabierta, contemplándome. Me detengo; deseo regresar sobre mis pasos y abrazarla, anhelo subir con ella al piso. Bella entonces se da la vuelta y empieza a subir las escaleras, y yo la observo hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

.

.

.

Sábado 14 de diciembre de 1991; Martes 9 de mayo de 2000

Edward tiene 36 años

EDWARD: Estoy pateando la inmundicia viva de un tipejo borracho, grande y burgués que ha tenido la osadía de llamarme maricón y luego ha intentado propinarme una paliza para demostrar su teoría. Nos encontramos en el callejón que hay junto al teatro Vic. Oigo cómo se filtra por la salida lateral del teatro el bajo de Smoking Popes, mientras aplasto sistemáticamente la nariz de este idiota y lo remato golpeándole en las costillas. Tengo una mala noche, y este imbécil pagará por toda mi frustración.

—¡Eh, bibliotecario!

Desvío la atención de mi yuppie quejoso y homofóbico, y descubro que Jasper está apoyado en un contenedor, con expresión preocupada.

—Camarada... —le digo, apartándome del tipo al que he estado machacando, el cual se desliza agradecido por la acera, doblado en dos—. ¿Cómo va todo?

Estoy aliviadísimo de ver a Jasper: de hecho, encantado; pero él no parece compartir mi satisfacción.

—Caray... En fin, no quisiera interrumpir lo que te traes entre manos, pero ese individuo al que estás desmembrando es amigo mío.

No es posible.

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo pedía a gritos. Ha aparecido de repente y me ha dicho: «Señor, necesito que me maceren con contundencia».

—Ah, ya... Buen trabajo, entonces. Jodidamente artístico, en realidad.

—Gracias.

—¿Te importa si recojo con una pala al viejo Nick y me lo llevo al hospital?

—Encantado. —Maldita sea. Pensaba apropiarme de la ropa de Nick, sobre todo de sus zapatos: unos Doc Martens (14) nuevos de marca, color rojo intenso y poco usados—. Jasper.

—Dime. —Se inclina para levantar a su amigo, que escupe un diente en su propio regazo.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—14 de diciembre.

—¿De qué año?

Me mira como si tuviese cosas mejores que hacer que entretener a lunáticos y levanta a Nick por un hombro en un gesto que debe de ser terriblemente doloroso.

Este empieza a gimotear.

—1991. Debes de estar más borracho de lo que parece.

Se va por el callejón y desaparece en dirección a la entrada del teatro. Evalúo la situación con rapidez. Hoy no hace mucho que Bella y yo empezamos a salir, así que Jasper y yo apenas nos conocemos. No me extraña que me haya desafiado con esa mirada espeluznante.

—Le he dicho a Trent que se encargue de él —me dice al regresar, nada agobiado—. Nick es su hermano. No le ha sentado demasiado bien.

Empezamos a caminar por el callejón, hacia el este.

—Perdona que te lo pregunte, bibliotecario, pero ¿por qué diablos vas vestido así?

Llevo unos tejanos azules, un jersey azul bebé, con unos patitos amarillos estampados, y un chaleco rojo fluorescente con unas zapatillas de tenis de color de rosa. La verdad es que no me sorprende que alguien sintiera la necesidad de pegarme.

—Es lo único que he podido encontrar. —Espero que el tipo a quien le quité esa indumentaria estuviera cerca de su casa. Aquí fuera el termómetro debe de marcar unos seis grados bajo cero—. ¿Por qué confraternizas con tipos de las asociaciones estudiantiles?

—Ah, porque fuimos juntos a la facultad de derecho.

Pasamos frente a la puerta trasera del almacén, donde venden excedentes del ejército de tierra y de la marina, y siento el profundo deseo de llevar ropa normal. Decido arriesgarme a escandalizar a Jasper; sé que lo superará.

—Camarada —le digo, deteniéndome—. Solo me llevará un minuto, pero necesito ocuparme de un asunto. ¿Podrías esperarme al final del callejón?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada. Allanamiento de morada. No hagas caso del hombre que verás tras las cortinas.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—Sí.

Se le ve alicaído.

—De acuerdo. Si quieres, ven.

Me meto bajo la hornacina que protege la puerta trasera. Es la tercera vez que saqueo este lugar, aunque las dos ocasiones anteriores sucederán en el futuro. He hecho de ese arte toda una ciencia. Primero abro la insignificante combinación de la cerradura que protege la rejilla de seguridad, deslizo la rejilla, fuerzo la cerradura Yale con la mina de un viejo bolígrafo y un imperdible que he encontrado antes en la avenida Belmont, y uso un trozo de aluminio que introduzco entre la puerta de dos hojas para levantar el pestillo interior. Voilà. En total, la operación me lleva unos tres minutos. Jasper me observa con una devoción casi religiosa.

—¿Dónde diantres has aprendido a hacer eso?

—Es un don —contesto con modestia.

Entramos en el edificio. Hay un panel de parpadeantes luces rojas que pretende emular un sistema de alarma antirrobo, pero a mí no me engañan. Dentro está muy oscuro. Reviso mentalmente la forma de la habitación y el género.

—No toques nada, Jasper.

Quiero mostrarme afectuoso y pasar desapercibido. Camino con cautela entre los pasadizos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad. Empiezo con los pantalones: unos Leviʹs negros. Elijo una camisa de franela azul oscuro, un grueso abrigo de lana negro con un forro de resistencia industrial, unos calcetines de lana, unos calzoncillos, unos guantes de escalada muy gruesos y un sombrero con orejeras. En la zapatería encuentro, para gran satisfacción personal, unos Doc exactamente iguales a los que mi colega Nick llevaba puestos. Ya estoy listo para la acción.

Jasper, mientras tanto, saca la cabeza tras el mostrador.

—No vale la pena que lo intentes —le aconsejo—. En este lugar no dejan efectivo en la caja registradora por las noches. Vámonos.

Nos marchamos por el mismo lugar por donde hemos entrado. Cierro la puerta con suavidad y paso la rejilla. Llevo mi anterior indumentaria en una bolsa. Ya intentaré encontrar luego un colector del Ejército de Salvación. Jasper me mira con cara expectante, como un perrazo que aguarda para ver si me queda más carne que darle. Eso me recuerda algo.

—Tengo un hambre canina. Vayamos a Ann Satherʹs.

—¿A Ann Satherʹs? Esperaba que me propusieras atracar un banco o acuchillar a alguien, como mínimo. Estas en vena, tío. ¡No pares!

—Tengo que hacer un alto en mi camino para llenarme de combustible. Vamos.

Atravesamos el callejón en dirección al aparcamiento del restaurante sueco Ann Satherʹs. El encargado nos observa silencioso mientras atravesamos su reino. Cortamos por Belmont. Solo son las nueve en punto, y en la calle se apiña la consabida mezcla de prófugos, vagabundos demenciados, asiduos de clubes y habitantes de barrios altos ávidos de emociones. Ann Satherʹs destaca como una isla de normalidad entre los salones de tatuajes y las tiendas de condones. Entramos y esperamos cerca de la panadería a que nos den sitio. El estómago me ruge. La decoración sueca es acogedora, paneleada en madera y con veteados rojos dispuestos como remolinos. Nos sientan en la sección de fumadores, justo delante de la chimenea. Esto se anima. Nos quitamos los abrigos, nos acomodamos a la mesa y leemos la carta, a pesar de que, como residentes en Chicago de toda la vida, seguramente podríamos cantarla de memoria y a dos tonos. Jasper deja toda su parafernalia de fumador junto a sus cubiertos.

—¿Te importa?

—Sí, pero adelante.

El precio de disfrutar de la compañía de Jasper es macerarse en el constante flujo del humo de cigarrillo que le sale de la nariz. Tiene los dedos de un color ocre intenso; y le revolotean delicados sobre el papel de fumar mientras enrolla tabaco Drum (15) en un cilindro compacto, lame el papel, lo dobla, lo encaja entre los labios y lo enciende.

—Ahhh.

Para Jasper, media hora sin humo resulta impensable. Siempre me divierte observar a la gente satisfacer sus apetitos, aun cuando yo no los comparta.

—¿No fumas? ¿Nada de nada?

—Yo me dedico a correr.

—Ah, sí, claro. Joder, tú sí que estás en forma. Creía que estabas a punto de matar a Nick, y ni siquiera te ha faltado el aliento.

—Él estaba demasiado borracho para pelear. Era tan solo un enorme saco de boxeo empapado en alcohol.

—¿Por qué le has saltado al cuello de ese modo?

—Por pura estupidez.

Llega el camarero, nos dice que se llama Lance y que los platos del día son salmón y guisantes con crema de leche. Toma nota de las bebidas y se marcha apresurado. Jugueteo con el dispensador de nata líquida.

—Se fijó en cómo iba yo vestido, sacó la conclusión de que vencerme sería pan comido, se puso repelente y quiso darme una paliza. No se conformó con mi negativa y, a cambio, se llevó una buena sorpresa. Yo solo iba a lo mío, de verdad.

—¿Y eso qué significa exactamente? —pregunta Jasper con aire pensativo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Edward, igual te parezco un gilipollas pero, de hecho, tu viejo tío Jasper no anda despistado del todo. Me he estado fijando en ti desde hace tiempo: antes de que nuestra querida Bella te invitara a casa, de hecho. Quiero decir que no sé si eres consciente de ello, pero eres bastante famoso en ciertos círculos. Conozco a mucha gente que te conoce. Gente... bueno, mujeres más bien. Mujeres que te conocen. — Jasper me mira entre guiños a través de la neblina del humo—. Mujeres que cuentan cosas muy extrañas de ti.

Lance llega con mi café y la leche de Jasper. Pedimos una hamburguesa de queso y patatas fritas para Jasper y sopa de guisantes cortada con nata, patatas dulces y ensalada de frutas para mí. Siento que me desplomaré en este mismo instante si no ingiero un montón de calorías a toda velocidad. Lance se apresura. Me cuesta tomarme en serio las pifias de mi anterior yo, y todavía más justificárselas a Jasper. A fin de cuentas, no es asunto suyo. Sin embargo, espera una respuesta. Vierto crema de leche en el café, y contemplo cómo la ligera espuma blanca de la superficie se diluye en un torbellino. Lanzo por la borda todo intento de cautela por mi parte. ¡Qué más da!

—¿Qué querrías saber, camarada?

—Todo. Quiero saber por qué un supuesto bibliotecario de andares dóciles pega una paliza a un individuo hasta dejarlo en coma por algo tan insignificante como ir vestido con ropa de profesor de parvulario. Quiero saber por qué Tanya Denali intentó suicidarse hace ocho días. Quiero saber por qué en este instante pareces diez años mayor que la última vez que te vi. Tienes el pelo canoso. Quiero saber por qué sabes forzar una cerradura Yale. Quiero saber por qué Bella guarda una fotografía tuya de antes de conocerte.

¿Bella tiene una fotografía mía anterior a 1991? No lo sabía. Buufff.

—¿Qué aspecto tengo yo en la foto?

—Más parecido al de ahora —contesta Jasper, sosteniendo mi mirada—. Distinto al que tenías hace un par de semanas, cuando viniste a cenar.

¿Eso fue hace dos semanas? Esta sí que es buena... Tan solo es la segunda vez que Jasper y yo coincidimos.

—Está tomada al aire libre. Se te ve sonriendo. La fecha del reverso es junio de 1988.

Llega la comida, y dejamos de hablar para disponerlo todo sobre nuestra mesita. Empiezo a comer como si el mañana no existiera.

Jasper se sienta y me mira comer, sin tocar su plato. He visto a Jasper ensayar esa actitud ante testigos hostiles, la misma que ahora emplea conmigo. Simplemente les deja que metan la pata. Por mi parte, no me importa contárselo todo, solo quiero comer primero. De hecho, necesito que Jasper sepa la verdad, porque en los años venideros será él quien me salve el culo en diversas ocasiones.

Estoy a mitad del plato de salmón y él todavía no ha comenzado.

—Come, come —le digo, imitando a la perfección a la señora Kim. Él moja una patata frita en el ketchup y la mastica—. No te preocupes. Lo confesaré todo. Tan solo te pido que me dejes tomar mi última cena en paz.

Jasper capitula y empieza a comerse la hamburguesa. No media palabra entre los dos hasta que termino de comer la fruta. Lance me trae más café. Lo adultero y lo remuevo. Jasper me mira como si quisiera sacudirme. Decido divertirme a su costa.

—Muy bien. Todo se resume en una única cuestión: el viaje a través del tiempo.

Jasper pone los ojos en blanco y me dedica una mueca, pero no dice nada.

—Soy un viajero del tiempo. En la actualidad tengo treinta y seis años. Esta tarde era el 9 de mayo del año 2000. Era martes. Yo estaba trabajando; acababa de terminar una ponencia para un grupo de miembros del Club Caxton (16) y había vuelto a las estanterías para guardar los libros mostrados cuando, de repente, me encuentro en la calle de la Facultad en 1991. Con el consabido problema de que debo encontrar algo que ponerme encima. Me oculto bajo el porche de una casa durante un rato. Hace frío, y no viene nadie; pero finalmente aparece ese joven vestido... bueno, ya sabes cómo iba yo vestido. Lo atraco, le quito el efectivo y todo lo que lleva puesto, salvo la ropa interior. Le doy un susto de muerte. Creo que pensaba que iba a violarlo o algo parecido. En fin, consigo la ropa. Perfecto; pero en este barrio no puedes vestir así sin provocar ciertos malentendidos. Paso toda la tarde escuchando guarradas de varias personas, y tu amigo resulta ser la última gota que colma el vaso. Siento haberle dejado tan malherido. Tenía muchísimas ganas de conseguir su ropa, sobre todo los zapatos.

Jasper echa un vistazo bajo la mesa para mirarme los pies.

—Me encuentro continuamente en situaciones como esta. No pretendo hacer juegos de palabras. Algo me pasa, y me deslocalizo en el tiempo, sin razón aparente. No puedo controlarlo, y nunca sé cuándo va a suceder, dónde ni cuándo terminaré el viaje. Por lo tanto, para salir del paso fuerzo cerraduras, desvalijo tiendas, robo carteras, atraco a la gente, pido limosna, me dedico al allanamiento de morada, robo coches, miento, doblo, punzo y rompo. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, seguro que ya la he hecho.

—Asesinato.

—Hombre... No que yo sepa. Tampoco he violado jamás a nadie.

Lo miro mientras hablo. Pone cara de póquer.

—En cuanto a Tanya... ¿Conoces a Tanya de verdad?

—Conozco a Heidi Attley

—¡Dios! La verdad es que tienes amistades muy extrañas... ¿Cómo intentó matarse Tanya?

—Con una sobredosis de Valium.

—¿En 1991? Ya... Sí. Ese debe de ser el cuarto intento de suicidio de Tanya.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, pero... ¿No lo sabías? Heidi selecciona muchísimo la información. Tanya se suicidó con éxito el 2 de enero de 1994. Se disparó en el pecho.

—Edward...

—Bueno, eso sucedió hace seis años, y todavía no se lo he perdonado. ¡Qué desperdicio! Claro que tenía una depresión severa, llevaba mucho tiempo así; y lo único que ocurrió fue que se hundió. No pude hacer nada por ella. Esa era una de las razones por las que solíamos discutir.

—Me parece una broma de muy mal gusto, bibliotecario.

—Quieres pruebas, claro.

Jasper sonríe.

—¿Qué me dices de la fotografía, la que dices que tiene Bella?

—De acuerdo —responde mientras se le borra la sonrisa del rostro—. Admito que todo esto me aturde un poco.

—Conocí a Bella por primera vez en 1991 y, sin embargo, ella me conoció a mí en septiembre de 1977. Bella tenía seis años, y yo tendré treinta y ocho cuando eso suceda. Me conoce desde siempre. En 1991, sin embargo, yo estoy empezando a conocerla. A propósito, deberías preguntarle a Bella por todo este embrollo. Te lo contará.

—Ya lo hice, y me lo contó.

—Entonces, ¿qué diantre...? ¡Jasper! Me estás haciendo perder un tiempo valiosísimo obligándome a que te cuente lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Acaso no la has creído?

—No. ¿La creerías tú?

—Claro. Bella es muy sincera. Y eso se debe a la educación católica que ha recibido.

Lance viene a nuestra mesa con más café. Ya llevo una buena dosis de cafeína, pero un poco más no me hará ningún daño.

—Veamos, ¿qué clase de prueba andas buscando?

—Bella me dijo que desaparecías.

—Sí, es uno de mis trucos de salón más teatrales. Tú pégate a mí como la cola y tarde o temprano me desvaneceré. Quizá me lleve unos minutos, unas horas o unos días, pero en eso sí que no fallo.

—¿Nos conocemos en el año 2000?

—Sí —le preciso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Somos buenos amigos.

—Háblame de mi futuro.

Ni hablar. Eso sí que es una mala idea.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Jasper. Las cosas ocurren. Saberlas de antemano las convierte en... algo extraño. En cualquier caso, no se puede cambiar nada.

—¿Por qué?

—La causalidad solo funciona hacia delante. Las cosas solo ocurren una vez, nada más. Si sabes lo que va a suceder... La mayoría de las veces yo me siento atrapado. Si estás en tu presente, sin saber nada..., eres libre. Confía en mí.

Parece frustrado.

—Serás el padrino de nuestra boda; y yo el de la tuya. Tienes una vida fantástica por delante, Jasper. Ahora bien, te advierto que no voy a entrar en detalles.

—¿Algún pronóstico bursátil?

Sí, ¿por qué no? En el año 2000 el mercado bursátil está loco, pero pueden hacerse fortunas increíbles, y Jasper será uno de los afortunados.

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de internet?

—No.

—Es una historia de ordenadores. Una red inmensa de alcance mundial con gente que siempre está conectándose, comunicándose vía telefónica con distintos ordenadores. Vale la pena que compres acciones en tecnología: Netscape, America Online, Sun Microsystems, Yahoo!, Microsoft, .

Jasper toma notas.

—¿Puntocom?

—No te preocupes. Tú cómpralas en el mercado de Oferta Pública de Acciones —le aconsejo sonriendo—. Ya puedes batir de palmas si crees en las hadas.

—Creía que esta noche te dedicabas a noquear a cualquiera que osara hacer insinuaciones sobre hadas.

—Eso es de Peter Pan, so analfabeto. —De repente, me entran náuseas. No quiero montar una escena en este lugar ni en este momento. Así que me levanto de un salto—. Sígueme —le conmino, corriendo hacia el servicio de caballeros con Jasper pegado a los talones.

Entro como una tromba en el váter, milagrosamente vacío. El sudor me gotea por el rostro. Vomito en el lavabo.

—¡Joder, tío! —exclama Jasper— Maldita sea, bibliotecario...

No oigo el resto de la frase que iba a pronunciar, porque estoy echado en el suelo, de costado, desnudo, sobre un frío suelo de linóleo, sumido en una oscuridad absoluta. Estoy mareado; me quedo inmóvil durante un rato. Luego alargo el brazo y toco los lomos de los libros. Me hallo junto a las estanterías de la biblioteca Newberry. Me levanto, camino dando tumbos hasta el extremo del pasillo y enciendo el interruptor; la luz inunda la hilera en la que me encuentro, cegándome. Mi ropa y el carro de libros que estaba clasificando se encuentran en el siguiente pasillo. Me visto, guardo los libros y abro alegremente la puerta de seguridad que comunica con las estanterías. No sé qué hora es; las alarmas podrían estar conectadas. Sin embargo tengo suerte. Todo está igual que antes. Irina está explicándole a un nuevo miembro del patronato cómo funciona el servicio de la sala de lectura; Benjamin pasa junto a mí y me saluda con la mano. El sol entra a raudales por las ventanas, y las manecillas del reloj de la sala de lectura señalan las 16.15. He estado fuera menos de quince minutos. Tía me ve y señala hacia la puerta.

—Me voy al Starbucks. ¿Te apetece un java?

—Eh... No, me parece que no. Gracias de todos modos.

Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Saco la cabeza por el despacho de Amun y le digo que no me encuentro bien. Asiente, haciéndose cargo, y señala el teléfono, que le escupe al oído un italiano más veloz que el rayo. Cojo mis cosas y me marcho.

Una rutinaria jornada laboral más para el joven bibliotecario.

.

.

.

Domingo 15 de diciembre de 1991

Bella tiene 20 años

BELLA: Es una preciosa mañana soleada de domingo. He salido del piso de Edward y me marcho hacia casa. Las calles están heladas, y hay unos cinco centímetros de nieve reciente. Todo refulge de blancura y limpieza. Canto con Aretha Franklin.

«R‐E‐S‐P‐E‐C‐T!» mientras giro por Addison, me meto en Hoyne y, mira tú por dónde, encuentro una plaza de aparcamiento justo enfrente. Es mi día de suerte. Aparco, intento mantener el equilibrio sobre la resbaladiza acera y consigo entrar en el vestíbulo, todavía tarareando. Noto una sensación somnolienta y gomosa en la columna vertebral que asocio con el sexo, con despertarme en la cama de Edward y llegar a casa a cualquier hora de la mañana. Subo las escaleras flotando. Alice habrá ido a misa. Estoy deseando darme un buen baño y leer el New York Times. Tan pronto como abro la puerta, sé que no me encuentro sola. Jasper está sentado en la sala de estar, envuelto en una nube de humo y con las contraventanas cerradas. En ese contexto, con el rojo y aterciopelado papel pintado, el mobiliario de terciopelo rojizo y todo ese humo, Jasper parece un Satán polaco y rubio a lo Elvis. Jasper sigue sentado y sin moverse, y yo me dirijo hacia mi dormitorio sin decirle una palabra. Todavía estoy furiosa con él.

—Bella.

—¿Qué? —le espeto volviéndome.

—Lo siento. Me había equivocado.

Jamás había oído a Jasper admitir nada que no fuera la infalibilidad papal. Su voz, en cambio, suena como un profundo lamento.

Entro en la sala de estar y abro las contraventanas. La luz del sol no consigue penetrar en el interior dada la resistencia del humo, y me decido a entreabrir una ventana.

—No entiendo cómo puedes fumar tanto sin que se dispare el detector de humos.

Jasper me muestra una pila de nueve voltios.

—Volveré a colocarla antes de marcharme.

Me siento en el Chesterfield, y espero que Jasper me cuente por qué ha cambiado de idea. Está liando otro cigarrillo. Al final lo enciende, y entonces me mira.

—Anoche estuve con tu amigo Edward.

—Yo también.

—Ya. ¿Qué hicisteis vosotros?

—Fuimos a Facets, vimos una película de Peter Greenaway (17) comimos en un marroquí y luego nos marchamos a su casa.

—Y ahora acabas de llegar.

—Exacto.

—Bien. Mi velada fue menos cultural, pero más accidentada. Me encontré con tu radiante novio en el callejón que hay al lado del Vic, haciendo picadillo a Nick. Trent me ha dicho esta mañana que su hermano tiene la nariz y tres costillas rotas, cinco huesos de la mano fracturados, daños en los tejidos blandos... y que le han tenido que dar cuarenta y seis puntos. Además, va a necesitar un nuevo diente.

Su relato no me conmueve. Nick es un acosador de tomo y lomo.

—Deberías haberlo visto, Bella. Tu novio se enfrentó a Nick como si fuera un objeto inanimado. Como si Nick fuera una escultura que él estuviera tallando. Una paliza como muy científica. Incluso calibraba dónde darle para conseguir el máximo efecto, _plaf_. Habría contado con mi admiración más rendida si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de Nick.

—¿Por qué le estaba pegando?

Jasper parece incómodo.

—Me parece que fue más bien culpa de Nick. Le encanta meterse con... con los gays, y Edward iba vestido como la Pitufina.

Lo comprendo. Pobre Edward.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego?

—Luego asaltamos el almacén de excedentes que tienen el ejército y la marina. Hasta aquí, todo normal.

—¿Y qué más?

—Después fuimos a Ann Satherʹs a cenar.

Estallo en carcajadas. Jasper sonríe.

—Y me contó la misma historia absurda que me contaste tú.

—Pero a él le creíste.

—Bueno, porque se lo toma todo con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Juraría que me conoce muy bien, a fondo. Me tenía muy calado, pero le daba igual. Luego él... se desvaneció, y yo me quedé ahí de pie y... no tuve más remedio que creerle.

Asiento; comprendo su estado de ánimo.

—La desaparición impresiona mucho. Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que lo presencié, de pequeña. Me estaba estrechando la mano y, de repente, puf, se había ido. Oye, ¿de qué época venía?

—Del año 2000. Parecía mucho mayor.

—Lo está pasando muy mal.

Es agradable estar sentada hablando de Edward con alguien que lo sabe todo. Me invade una oleada de gratitud hacia Jasper, que se evapora cuando se inclina hacia delante y me dice, en un tono muy serio:

—No te cases con él, Bella.

—Todavía no me lo ha pedido.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Me quedo inmóvil, contemplando mis manos asidas calladamente sobre mi regazo. Tengo frío y estoy furiosa. Levanto la vista. Jasper me mira con angustia.

—Lo amo. Lo es todo para mí. Llevo toda la vida esperándolo, y ahora está aquí. —No sé cómo explicárselo—. Con Edward puedo verlo todo ante mí, extendido como un mapa, el pasado y el futuro, todo de una vez, como si fuera un ángel. — Muevo la cabeza en un gesto de impotencia. Me cuesta expresarlo con palabras—. Cuando lo toco, estoy tocando el tiempo... Él me ama. Estamos casados porque... porque formamos parte el uno del otro. —Noto que balbuceo—. Es algo que ya ha sucedido, de repente. —Echo un vistazo a Jasper para comprobar si me he explicado con claridad.

—Bella. A mí me gusta mucho Edward, de verdad. Es una persona fascinante, pero también peligrosa. Todas las mujeres con quienes ha estado han terminado mal. No quiero que vueles alegremente a los brazos de ese sociópata encantador.

—¿No comprendes que ya es demasiado tarde? Estás hablando de alguien que conocí a los seis años. Lo conozco muchísimo. Tú, en cambio, has estado un par de veces con él y te permites decirme que salte del tren en marcha. Bueno, pues no puedo. He visto mi futuro; y no puedo cambiarlo. Si pudiera, tampoco lo cambiaría.

Jasper parece pensativo.

—No ha querido contarme nada de mi futuro.

—Porque a Edward le importas mucho; jamás te haría algo así.

—A ti te lo hizo.

—No pudo evitarlo; nuestras vidas están unidas. Toda mi infancia fue diferente a causa de su presencia, y él no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo; y se esforzó al máximo.

Oigo la llave de Alice dar la vuelta a la cerradura.

—Bella, no seas loca... Solo intento ayudarte.

—Puedes ayudarnos a los dos —le digo sonriendo—. Ya lo verás.

Alice entra tosiendo.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

—He estado charlando con Bella, sobre Edward.

—Seguro que le has contado lo mucho que lo adoras —dice Alice con una nota de advertencia en la voz.

—Le he dicho que huya lo más rápido que pueda en dirección contraria.

—¡Oh, Jasper! Bella, no le hagas caso. Tiene un gusto espantoso en lo relativo a los hombres.

Alice se sienta con remilgo a un par de palmos de Jasper, pero él la atrae hacia sí y la sienta sobre su regazo. Alice lo mira contrariada.

—Siempre está así cuando sale de misa.

—Quiero desayunar.

—Claro que sí, palomita mía.

Se levantan y se marchan correteando por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Alice no tarda en emitir risitas agudas mientras Jasper intenta zurrarla en el trasero con el Times Magazine. Suspiro y me voy a mi dormitorio. Todavía luce el sol. Me meto en el baño, dejo correr el agua caliente en la enorme y vieja bañera y me quito la ropa de anoche. Al entrar, me veo de refilón en el espejo. Podría decirse que estoy rellenita. La idea me divierte profundamente, y me hundo en el agua sintiéndome una odalisca de Ingres. «Edward me ama. Edward está aquí, al fin, aquí y ahora, finalmente. Y yo lo amo.» Me acaricio los pechos y una fina capa de saliva se acuifica en el agua y se dispersa. «¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Acaso ya hemos vivido lo más complicado?» Sumerjo mi pelo, y observo cómo flota a mi alrededor, oscuro y entretejido en una red. «Yo jamás elegí a Edward, y él nunca me eligió a mí. ¿Cómo podía tratarse de un error?» Vuelvo a enfrentarme al hecho de que no hay modo de saberlo. Me quedo echada en la bañera, contemplando las baldosas que hay en lo alto, hasta que el agua casi se enfría. Alice llama a la puerta, me pregunta si me he muerto y si no me importa que entre a cepillarse los dientes. Me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla y veo mi reflejo borroso en el espejo a causa del vaho. El tiempo parece replegarse en sí mismo, y me veo como un conglomerado en el que se funden mis días y mis años pasados, y todo el tiempo que vendrá y, de repente, siento como si me hubiera vuelto invisible. Luego, sin embargo, la sensación desaparece tan rápidamente como ha venido. Me quedo inmóvil durante un minuto y luego me pongo el albornoz, abro la puerta y salgo.

.

.

.

Sábado 22 de diciembre de 1991

Edward tiene 28 y 33 años

EDWARD: A las 5.25 suena el timbre de la puerta, lo cual siempre es un mal presagio. Me dirijo tambaleando al interfono y aprieto el botón.

—¿Sí?

—Eh, déjame entrar.

Vuelvo a apretar el botón y el horrible zumbido que significa «Bienvenido a mi hogar, dulce hogar» recorre la línea. Cuarenta y cinco segundos después el ascensor produce un estruendo metálico y empieza a ascender renqueando. Me pongo la bata, salgo fuera y me quedo en el vestíbulo, contemplando los cables del ascensor moverse a través del ventanuco de seguridad. La caja planea ante mis ojos y se detiene. No me cabe la menor duda: soy yo.

Edward abre la puerta del ascensor y sale al pasillo, desnudo, sin afeitar, y luciendo un pelo francamente corto. Atravesamos rápidamente el vestíbulo vacío y nos metemos en el apartamento. Cierro la puerta y nos quedamos unos instantes contemplándonos mutuamente.

—Bueno... —digo, por decir algo—. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—De aquella manera. ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—22 de diciembre de 1991. Sábado.

—Ah... ¿Hoy actúan Violent Femmes en el Aragón?

—Sí.

—¡Joder! —exclama riendo—. ¡Aquella sí que fue una noche abismal!

Se va hacia la cama (mi cama), se mete entre las sábanas y se tapa con el cubrecama hasta la cabeza. Me dejo caer a su lado.

—Oye.

No me contesta.

—¿De qué época vienes?

—Del 13 de noviembre de 1996. Estaba a punto de acostarme. Por lo tanto, más vale que me dejes dormir o lo lamentarás muchísimo dentro de cinco años.

Me parece muy razonable. Me quito la bata y regreso a la cama. Ahora estoy acostado en el otro extremo, en el lado de Bella (así lo considero últimamente), porque mi doppelgänger (18) me ha quitado el sitio.

Todo se ve vagamente distinto desde este lado de la cama. Es como cuando cierras un ojo y miras algo detenidamente durante un rato, y luego lo contemplas con el otro ojo. Me quedo echado, practicando el ejercicio, mirando la butaca con mi ropa esparcida encima, un hueso de melocotón en el fondo de una copa de vino que hay en el alféizar de la ventana y el anverso de mi mano derecha. No me vendría nada mal cortarme las uñas, y el piso seguramente podría optar a una subvención del Fondo Federal de Ayudas a las Zonas Catastróficas. Quizá mi otro yo se mostraría dispuesto a arrimar el hombro, a ayudarme a arreglar un poco la casa, a ganarse el sustento. Repaso mentalmente el contenido de la nevera y la despensa y concluyo que estamos bien provistos. Tengo pensado traer a Bella a casa esta noche, y no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer con mi cuerpo superfluo. Se me ocurre que Bella quizá preferiría estar con esta edición posterior de mi persona, ya que, a fin de cuentas, ellos dos se conocen bastante mejor. Por alguna extraña razón, la idea me deja muerto de miedo. Intento recordar que lo que se resta al presente, se añade al futuro, pero todavía siento temor y desearía que alguno de los dos se marchara.

Estudio a mi doble. Está acurrucado, como un erizo, de espaldas a mí, dormido. Lo envidio. Él es yo, pero yo aún no soy él. Ha vivido cinco años de una vida que sigue siendo un misterio para mí, una existencia todavía replegada y tensa, esperando saltar como un muelle y dispuesta a morder. Por supuesto, todos los placeres que sentiré, él ya los ha vivido; aunque para mí aguarden como una caja de bombones sin abrir.

Intento juzgarlo con los ojos de Bella. ¿Por qué lleva el pelo corto? Yo siempre he estado orgulloso de mi pelo negro, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros; lo llevo así desde el instituto. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, me raparé. Pienso que quizá el pelo es una de tantas cosas que deben de recordar a Bella el hecho de que yo no soy exactamente ese hombre que conoce desde su tierna infancia. Soy una ajustada aproximación al original, que ella guía subrepticiamente hacia un yo que existe en su memoria visual. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella?

No sería, desde luego, el hombre que respira despacio, de manera profunda, desde el otro lado de la cama. Las vértebras y las costillas le ondulan el cuello y la espalda. Tiene la piel suave, sin apenas vello, clavada firmemente a los músculos y los huesos. Está agotado y, sin embargo, duerme como si en cualquier momento fuera a levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo. ¿Irradio yo tanta tensión? Supongo que sí. Bella se queja de que no me relajo si no estoy muerto de cansancio, pero en realidad suelo sentirme tranquilo cuando estoy con ella. Este yo mayor parece más flaco y cansado, más sólido y seguro. Claro que conmigo puede permitirse el lujo de presumir: me tiene tan calado que solo puedo consentírselo todo, por mi propio bien.

Son las 7.14, y es obvio que no volveré a dormirme. Salgo de la cama y me lanzo hacia el café. Me pongo ropa interior y unos pantalones de deporte y me desperezo. Últimamente me duelen las rodillas, así que decido ponerme protecciones. Me pongo unos calcetines y me ato los cordones de esas zapatillas de atletismo que han batido todos los récords, y que seguramente son la causa de que tenga unas rodillas tan originales, y prometo que iré a comprarme unas nuevas zapatillas mañana. Debía haberle preguntado a mi invitado si hacía mal tiempo. En fin, ya se sabe: en diciembre en Chicago hace un tiempo espantoso. Me pongo mi anticuada camiseta del Festival de Cine de Chicago, una sudadera negra y otra naranja, más gruesa y con capucha, que tiene unas equis enormes delante y cinta reflectante cosida a la espalda. Cojo los guantes y las llaves y salgo fuera, a que me dé la luz de la mañana.

No hace mal día, teniendo en cuenta que estamos a principios de invierno. Hay muy poca nieve en el suelo, y el viento juguetea con ella, empujándola en todas direcciones. La caravana de coches se extiende hasta Dearborn provocando un concierto de motores; el cielo es gris.

Me ato los cordones de las zapatillas y decido correr por el borde del lago. Corro despacio hacia el este por Delaware hasta llegar a la avenida Michigan, cruzo el paso elevado y empiezo a hacer footing por el carril bici, mientras me dirijo al norte por la playa de la calle del Roble. Hoy solo han salido los corredores y los ciclistas más curtidos. El lago Michigan es de color pizarra intenso; una banda de arena marrón oscuro revela que hay marea baja. Las gaviotas giran por encima de mi cabeza y sobre las aguas. Me muevo con rigidez; el frío es ingrato con las articulaciones, y empiezo a darme cuenta de que hace muchísimo frío junto al lago, de que debemos de rondar los seis grados bajo cero. Así que corro un poco más despacio de lo habitual, para calentarme; recuerdo a mis pobres rodillas y tobillos que la tarea más importante de su vida es llevarme lejos y a toda velocidad si yo se lo exijo. Noto el aire frío que penetra en mis pulmones, el corazón late sereno, y cuando llego a la avenida Norte, ya me encuentro mejor y empiezo a acelerar la marcha.

Correr representa muchas cosas para mí: la supervivencia, la calma, la euforia, la soledad. Es la prueba de mi existencia corporal, de mi capacidad para controlar el propio movimiento a través del espacio, ya que no del tiempo, y la supeditación, aunque temporal, de mi cuerpo a mi voluntad. Mientras corro desplazo el aire, los objetos vienen a mi encuentro y pasan junto a mí, y el sendero se mueve como una película bajo mis pies. Recuerdo que de niño, mucho antes de que existieran los juegos de vídeo y las web, enroscaba películas en un proyector de mala muerte de la biblioteca de la escuela y las miraba, girando el pivote que avanzaba el fotograma al sonido de un bip. Ya no recuerdo cómo eran, ni de qué trataban, pero sí recuerdo el olor de la biblioteca, y el modo en que el bip me hacía saltar invariablemente. Ahora vuelo, siento esa sensación áurea, como si pudiera correr y lanzarme al aire, y soy invencible, nada puede detenerme, no hay nada que pueda detenerme, nada, nada, nada en absoluto...

.

.

.

Por la noche, el mismo día

Edward tiene 28 y 33 años, y Bella 20

BELLA: Nos dirijimos al concierto de Violent Femmes que dan en la sala de baile Aragón. Tras una cierta reticencia por parte de Edward, que no comprendo porque a él le encanta ese grupo, atravesamos los barrios burgueses a la búsqueda de un aparcamiento. Doy vueltas y más vueltas, paso por el Molino Verde, los bares, los edificios de apartamentos poco iluminados y las lavanderías, que parecen decorados teatrales. Finalmente aparco en Argyle y caminamos temblando por las aceras cristalinas y fragmentadas. Edward camina rápido, siempre me quedo sin aliento cuando andamos juntos. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que en ese momento se esfuerza por acomodarse a mi paso. Me quito un guante y meto la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y él pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro. Estoy nerviosa porque Edward y yo nunca hemos ido a bailar; a mí me encanta la sala Aragón, con todo su falso y decadente esplendor español. La abuela Dwyer solía contarme que iba a bailar allí al son de las grandes orquestas en los años treinta, cuando todo estaba recién estrenado y era precioso, no había gente trepando a los palcos ni lagos de pipí en el servicio de caballeros. Pero _c__ʹ__est la vie_, los tiempos cambian, y ahora nos toca vivirlos a nosotros.

Guardamos cola durante unos minutos. Edward parece tenso, en guardia. Me coge de la mano, pero mira por encima de la multitud. Aprovecho para observarlo. Es guapísimo. Lleva el pelo a la altura de los hombros, peinado hacia atrás, y su cabello es negro y fino. Es felino, delgado, exuda inquietud y presencia física. Parece que vaya a morder. Lleva un abrigo negro y una camisa de algodón blanca, con los puños abiertos y sin abrochar colgando bajo las mangas del abrigo, una corbata de seda verde ácido maravillosa, que se ha aflojado lo suficiente para que pueda verle los músculos del cuello, unos tejanos negros y unas zapatillas negras de caña alta.

Edward me coge el pelo con la mano y se lo enrolla en la muñeca. Durante unos segundos soy su prisionera, pero entonces la cola avanza y me deja ir.

Nos piden la entrada y penetramos en el edificio siguiendo a la marea humana. La sala Aragón posee muchísimos pasillos largos, reservados y palcos dispuestos alrededor de la pista principal, que son ideales para perderse y esconderse. Edward y yo subimos a un palco que hay cerca del escenario y nos sentamos a una mesa diminuta. Nos quitamos los abrigos. Edward me mira fijamente.

—Estás preciosa. Este vestido es magnífico; pero me cuesta creer que puedas bailar con él.

Mi vestido es ajustadísimo, de seda azul lilosa, pero lo bastante flexible para moverme a mis anchas. Me lo he probado esta tarde delante del espejo y me quedaba muy bien. Lo que me preocupa es el pelo; a causa del aire seco del invierno parece que tenga el doble de volumen de lo acostumbrado. Empiezo a recogérmelo en una trenza, pero Edward me detiene.

—No, por favor... Quiero poder mirarte con el pelo suelto.

El primer acto empieza con una serie de canciones. Escuchamos tranquilos. La gente no para de dar vueltas, de charlar y fumar. No quedan asientos en la pista principal. Hay un ruido fenomenal.

Edward se inclina hacia delante y me grita al oído.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Una Coca‐Cola.

Se marcha al bar. Coloco los brazos sobre la barandilla del palco y observo el gentío: chicas con vestidos vintage, con vestimenta propia del ejército, chicos con cresta, con camisas de franela. Personas de ambos sexos con camisetas y tejanos. Críos de instituto y de veintipico, y algún que otro tipo mayor.

Hace ya mucho rato que se ha ido Edward. El grupo termina de calentar motores, levantando algún que otro aplauso, y los del montaje empiezan a llevarse el equipo musical para traer otro nuevo, con unos instrumentos más o menos idénticos. Al final, me canso de esperar y abandono la mesa y los abrigos, me abro paso entre la marabunta que invade el proscenio, bajo las escaleras y me adentro en el largo y penumbroso vestíbulo, donde está el bar. No veo a Edward. Camino despacio por las salas y los reservados; miro e intento que no parezca que estoy observando.

Lo distingo al final del pasillo. Está de pie, y tan cerca de una mujer que al principio pienso que se están besando: ella se encuentra de espaldas a la pared, Edward se inclina hacia delante y apoya su mano contra la pared, por encima del hombro de la mujer. La intimidad de la postura me deja sin aliento. Es rubia y bonita al estilo alemán, alta y teatral.

A medida que me acerco, me doy cuenta de que no se están besando; discuten. Edward utiliza su mano libre para recalcar a gritos unas palabras que no entiendo. De repente, el rostro impasible de ella se crispa de rabia: está a punto de llorar. Le grita algo. Edward da un paso atrás y levanta las manos en un arranque de impotencia. Oigo sus últimas palabras cuando ya se aleja:

—No puedo, Tanya. ¡No puedo, de verdad! Lo siento muchísimo...

—¡Edward! —exclama ella corriendo tras él; entonces me ven los dos, quieta e inmóvil en medio del pasillo.

Edward tiene una expresión adusta cuando me coge del brazo y nos apresuramos hacia la escalera. Subo tres escalones, me vuelvo y la veo de pie, observándonos, con los brazos inermes, indefensa y desconcentrada. Edward echa un vistazo hacia atrás, nos volvemos y seguimos subiendo las escaleras.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa, que milagrosamente sigue libre y todavía nos guarda los abrigos. Las luces bajan y Edward levanta la voz para hacerse oír entre el griterío.

—Lo siento. No he conseguido llegar al bar porque antes me encontré con Tanya...

«¿Quién es Tanya?», pienso para mis adentros recordando la escena en el baño de Edward, con el pintalabios en la mano; necesito saber más, pero todo se queda a oscuras y los Violent Femmes suben al escenario.

Gordon Cano está ante el micrófono vociferando al público y pulsando acordes amenazadores; se inclina hacia delante, entona las primeras notas de Blister in the Sun y empieza la marcha. Edward y yo seguimos sentados, escuchando, y entonces él se acerca y me grita:

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

La pista de baile es una masa excitada de humanidad que se agita sin cesar.

—¡Quiero bailar!

Edward parece aliviado.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Sí, vamos!

Se quita la corbata y la mete en el bolsillo del abrigo. Bajamos y entramos en la pista principal. Veo a Alice y a Jasper bailando más o menos juntos. Alice prescinde del entorno y baila con frenesí; Jasper, en cambio, apenas se mueve, y sostiene un cigarrillo perfectamente equilibrado entre los labios. Me ve y me saluda con la mano. Moverse entre el gentío es como vadear el lago Michigan; nos engulle y avanzamos por la superficie, flotando hacia el escenario. La multitud ruge: «¡Dale caña! ¡Dale caña!», y los Violent Femmes reaccionan atacando sus instrumentos con un vigor demencial.

Edward se mueve al son de las vibraciones de los bajos. Nos encontramos justo frente al borde del foso de la orquesta; a un lado los que bailan chocan entre sí a gran velocidad, y al otro el público mueve las caderas, agita los brazos y sigue con los pies el ritmo de la música.

Bailamos. La música me penetra, oleadas de sonidos que me agarran por la columna, mueven mis pies y caderas, y los hombros también, sin consultar con mi cerebro. (Beautiful girl, love your dress, high school smile, oh yes, where she is now, I can only guess.) Abro los ojos y veo que Edward me observa mientras baila. Cuando levanto los brazos, me coge con fuerza por la cintura y yo salto. Me obsequia con una vista panorámica de la pista de baile durante una poderosa eternidad. Alguien me hace señas con la mano, pero antes de poder ver de quién se trata Edward me deja en el suelo. Bailamos tocándonos, bailamos separados. (How can I explain personal pain?)

El sudor me baja a chorros. Edward sacude la cabeza, su pelo se agita en cobriza distorsión y me salpica con su sudor. La música es incitadora, burlesca (I ainʹt had much to live for, I ainʹt had much to live for, I ainʹt had much to live for). Nos embarcamos en ella. Noto mi cuerpo elástico, las piernas adormecidas, y una sensación de calor al rojo vivo asciende por mi cuerpo desde la entrepierna a la coronilla. Mi pelo se ha convertido en húmedas cuerdas que se adhieren a los brazos, el cuello, la cara y la espalda. La música se estrella contra una pared y se detiene. El corazón me late a toda prisa. Coloco la mano sobre el pecho de Edward y me sorprende comprobar que el suyo apenas se ha acelerado.

Poco después entro en el servicio de señoras y veo a Tanya sentada, llorando. Una mujer negra y bajita, con preciosas y largas rastas, está de pie frente a ella, hablándole con dulzura y acariciándole el pelo. El sonido de los sollozos de Tanya reverbera como un eco en las mugrientas baldosas amarillas. Hago el gesto de retroceder pero mi movimiento atrae la atención de las mujeres. Se quedan mirándome. Tanya está hecha un asco. Toda su frialdad teutónica ha desaparecido, tiene la cara roja e hinchada, y el maquillaje corrido. Me mira fijamente, alicaída y agotada. La mujer de color viene hacia mí. Es exquisita y delicada, oscura y triste. Se pega a mí y habla con voz queda.

—Oye, tía, ¿cómo te llamas?

Vacilo.

—Bella —respondo finalmente.

La mujer se vuelve para mirar a Tanya.

—Bella. Una palabra a tener en cuenta. Te estás metiendo donde no te llaman. Edward es un pájaro de mal agüero, pero es el pájaro de Tanya, y eres una loca si te lías con él. ¿Oyes lo que te estoy diciendo?

No quiero saber nada, pero no puedo controlarme.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Iban a casarse, pero entonces Edward rompió el compromiso, le dijo a Tanya que lo sentía, que no importaba nada, que lo olvidara todo. Yo le he dicho que está mucho mejor sin él, pero ella no me escucha. La trata mal, bebe como si ya no fueran a destilar más alcohol, desaparece durante días, luego viene por sorpresa como si nada hubiera sucedido y duerme con cualquier cosa que se esté lo bastante quieta. Sí, señora. Ese es Edward. Cuando te haga llorar a pleno pulmón, no digas que nadie te advirtió. —La mujer se gira en redondo y vuelve hacia donde está Tanya, que sigue mirándome con una desesperación incondicional.

Debo de estar contemplándolas boquiabierta.

—Lo siento —les digo, y escapo.

Deambulo entre las salas y finalmente encuentro un reservado que está vacío, salvo por la presencia de una jovencita gótica, desvanecida sobre un sofá de vinilo y con un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos. Lo cojo y lo apago en una baldosa sucia. Me siento en el brazo del sofá y la música vibra y penetra por mi rabadilla hasta alcanzar la espina dorsal. La noto en los dientes. Todavía tengo que hacer pis, y me duele la cabeza. Quiero llorar. No comprendo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Es decir, sí lo comprendo, pero no sé qué debería hacer al respecto. No sé si debería olvidarlo, simplemente, o enfadarme con Edward y exigirle una explicación... ¿Esperaba algo distinto quizá? ¡Ojalá pudiera enviar una postal al pasado, a ese bellaco de Edward a quien no conozco: «No hagas nada. Espérame. Ojalá estuvieras aquí»!

Edward saca la cabeza por la esquina.

—Al fin te encuentro. Creía que te había perdido.

Tiene el pelo corto. O bien Edward se ha cortado el pelo durante la última media hora, o bien estoy mirando a mi persona favorita y cronodesplazada. Me levanto de un salto y me lanzo en sus brazos.

—Ufff... Eh, yo también estoy contento de verte.

—Te he echado tanto de menos... —le digo llorando.

—Llevas varias semanas conmigo de forma casi ininterrumpida.

—Ya lo sé pero... Tú todavía no eres tú... Quiero decir que eres diferente. Maldita sea.

Me apoyo contra la pared y Edward se aprieta contra mí. Nos besamos, y entonces empieza a lamerme la cara como mamá gata. Intento ronronear y me pongo a reír.

—Serás cabrón... Estás intentando despistarme para que no te pregunte por tu comportamiento canalla.

—¿Qué comportamiento? Yo no sabía que existías, y salía con Tanya a mi pesar. Rompí con ella cuando ni siquiera hacía veinticuatro horas que te conocía. Vaya, supongo que la infidelidad no es retroactiva, ¿verdad?

—Ella me ha dicho que...

—¿Quién?

—La mujer negra. —Imito con un gesto su pelo largo—. Bajita, con ojos grandes y trenzas a lo rasta...

—¡Acabáramos! Es Heidi Attley. Me desprecia. Está enamorada de Tanya.

—Me ha dicho que ibas a casarte con Tanya, que bebes sin parar, que follas por todas partes y básicamente que eres una mala persona. Me ha aconsejado que salga corriendo. Eso es lo que me ha dicho.

Edward se encuentra dividido entre la mofa y la incredulidad.

—Bueno, hay algo de cierto en todo eso. Es verdad que follo donde puedo, y mucho; y sin duda tengo fama de beber cantidades inconmensurables de alcohol. Ahora bien, no estábamos comprometidos. Nunca he estado tan loco como para casarme con Tanya. Nuestra convivencia era más desgraciada que la de la realeza.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué...

—Bella, hay muy pocas personas que encuentran a su media naranja a los seis años. Por lo tanto, hay que pasar el rato de alguna manera. Tanya era muy... paciente, extremadamente paciente; y con voluntad suficiente para soportar mi conducta extraña, con la esperanza de que algún día yo me retractaría y me casaría con su martirizado culo. Cuando alguien tiene tanta paciencia contigo, hay que mostrarse agradecido, pero la verdad es que entonces te entran ganas de herirlo. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido para ti?

—Supongo que sí. Bueno, en realidad, no, para mí no; yo no pienso así.

Edward suspira.

—Es un detalle por tu parte manifestar tu ignorancia ante la retorcida lógica de la mayoría de las relaciones. Confía en mí. Cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba destrozado, hecho polvo y condenado; y ahora empiezo a recuperarme porque veo que eres un ser humano y sé que a mí también me gustaría serlo. Intento hacerlo sin que te des cuenta, porque todavía no he entendido que es inútil fingir ante el otro. Sin embargo, dista un largo camino entre el yo con el que te relacionas en 1991 y el mío, el que te habla ahora mismo y que procede de 1996. Tienes que esforzarte en ayudarme; yo solo no podré conseguirlo.

—Sí, pero cuesta mucho. No estoy acostumbrada a ser la maestra.

—Bueno, siempre que te sientas desanimada piensa en todas las horas que pasé, que estoy pasando, con tu yo infantil. Matemática moderna y botánica, ortografía e historia de América. Es decir, si sabes insultarme en francés es porque me senté contigo y te enseñé.

—No te lo negaré: Il a les défauts de ses qualités. Sin embargo, apuesto lo que sea a que es más fácil enseñar todo eso que enseñar cómo ser... feliz.

—Piensa que tú me haces feliz. Tratar de vivir siendo feliz es lo más difícil del asunto. —Edward juguetea con mi pelo, retorciéndolo como si formara pequeños nudos—. Escucha, Bella. Voy a devolverte a ese pobre imbécil con el que has venido. Estoy sentado arriba, me siento deprimido y no dejo de preguntarme dónde te has metido.

Me doy cuenta de que he olvidado a mi Edward actual por la alegría de volver a ver a mi Edward pasado y futuro, y me avergüenzo por ello. Siento un deseo casi maternal de ir a consolar a ese chico extraño que se está convirtiendo en el hombre que tengo ante mí, el que me besa y me deja, no sin aconsejarme antes que me porte bien. Cuando subo por las escaleras, veo al Edward de mi futuro lanzarse hacia la turba de bailarines, y me desplazo como en un sueño para encontrarme con el Edward que es el hombre de mi momento presente.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Solidarnosc: es una federación sindical polaca autónoma e independiente, fundada en septiembre del año 1980 y dirigida por Lech Wałęsa, que es considerada uno de los mayores sindicatos de la historia. De raíces cristianas, nació de las luchas obreras y campesinas por la libertad sindical, entendiendo ésta como el poder constituir organizaciones independientes al Partido Obrero Unificado Polaco, que gobernaba el país, y en contra del gobierno de la República Popular de Polonia.

(2) Duke Ellington: Edward Kennedy "Duke" Ellington (1899-1974), compositor,director y pianista estadounidense de jazz. Está considerado, según la crítica, como uno de los más importantes e influyentes compositores dejazz de la historia, junto a Louis Armstrong, Miles Davis, y Charlie Parker.

(3) Pillsbury: es una marca de harina para pasteles y productos de repostería y pastelería,

(4) Rey de Delhi (1298-1388): Sucedió a Mohamed III en 1351 y gobernó con sabiduría. Disminuyó los impuestos y llevó a cabo grandes obras de utilidad pública, como: caminos, canales, mezquitas, escuelas, hospitales, baños, etc. Protegió también las letras y sólo empañó su gloria con las crueldades que cometió en Kumaon, a cuyos habitantes hizo esclavos después de sacrificar a muchos de ellos.

(5) Lévi‐Strauss: Claude Lévi-Strauss (1908-2009) fue un antropólogo francés, una de las grandes figuras de su disciplina en la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Al introducir el enfoque estructuralista en las ciencias sociales, fue de hecho el fundador de la antropología estructural (es una corriente teórica de la antropología social. De acuerdo con ella, los fenómenos sociales pueden ser abordados como sistemas de signos o símbolos, por lo que el antropólogo debe tener cuidado en no tratarlos ni única ni principalmente como sucesos, sino como significaciones.), método basado en la lingüística homónima creada por Saussure (fue un lingüista suizo, cuyas ideas sirvieron para el inicio y posterior desarrollo del estudio de la lingüística moderna en el siglo XX. ), y desarrollada por el formalismo ruso. Dado el peso de su obra, dentro y fuera de la antropología, fue uno de los intelectuales más influyentes del siglo XX.

(6) Marxismo: es el conjunto de movimientos políticos, sociales, económicos y filosóficos derivados de la obra de Karl Marx, filósofo y periodista revolucionario alemán de origen judío, quien contribuyó en campos como la sociología, la economía, el derecho y la historia.

(7) Iggy Pop: es un actor y cantante de punk rock estadounidense. Es considerado uno de los mayores innovadores en el punk rock y estilos relacionados.

(8) Patti Smith: es una cantante y poetisa estadounidense. Smith saltó a la fama durante el movimiento punk. Apodada "la madrina del punk", trajo un punto de vista feminista e intelectual a la música punk y se convirtió en una de las artistas más influyentes de la música rock, integrándola con un estilo de poesía beat.

(9) Talking Heads: fue una banda de Rock progresivo y Dance punk formada por David Byrne en el año 1974 junto a Chris Frantz y Tina Weymouth.

(10) New York Dolls: es un grupo de _glam rock_ formado en Nueva York en 1971. Disueltos en 1975 tras haber publicado dos álbumes, consiguieron poco éxito durante su existencia, pero ejemplificaron lo que vendría poco después en la era de _punk rock_ e incluso más tarde; las influencias de su estilo travestido se notan en la apariencia de muchos grupos de _glam metal_. Su estilo musical descuidado, pero altamente energético, marcó la pauta para muchas bandas de rock and roll posteriores.

(11) Johnny Thunders (1952-1991): fue cantante y guitarrista de rock and roll. Participó y fue miembro fundador de la legendaria banda de proto-punk los New York Dolls desde principios de los años 70's hasta 1975.

(12) Lene Lovich: es una cantante estadounidense que adquirió gran atención popular formando parte de la escena New Wave de finales de 1970 y principios de 1980, mayormente gracias a su voz aguda y su estilo y apariencia no convencional. Fue una de los pioneros del Punk Rock femenino.

(13) Violent Femmes: fue un cuarteto de rock alternativo estadounidense. Su estilo musical presenta grandes influencias de la música folk norteamericana, así como del punk, creando un sonido característico que ha influido a bandas posteriores como No Doubt, mientras que las letras de las canciones tratan temas recurrentes en el rock como la frustación adolescente, el amor o el sexo.

(14) Doc Martens: es una marca británica de calzado, El calzado se distingue por su exclusiva suspensión neumática, caracterizadas por flores con amortiguación de aire. Las botas han sido especialmente populares entre escritores, skinheads y punks. De igual forma resulta particular la forma superior, la construcción con ribetes y costuras de color amarillo en algunos modelos.

(15) Tabaco Drum: Drum es una marca fina de tabaco handroling o pelusa. Fue producido originalmente y distribuido por la empresa holandesa Douwe Egberts.

(16) Club Caxton: No hay una descripción específica, pero al parecer es un club deportivo.

(17) Peter Greenaway: es un director de cine galés, cuya formación se dio en las artes plásticas, específicamente en la pintura.

(18) Doppelgänger: es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de _doppel_, que significa "doble", y _gänger_, traducida como "andante".

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, que les ha parecido. **

**Gracias infinitas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, son un pago grandioso.**

**Bueno, respondiendo ahora públicamente a un review que me llegó, diciéndome de cierta manera que espera que haya o que haga un buen lemmon dentro de la historia. Bueno, les comento que yo con esta historia lo único que hago es adaptarla a los personajes de Twilight, no cambio más cosas que eso, y ciertas características físicas. Entonces, la historia está clasificada como M porque sí, tiene ciertas escenas sexuales, no tan explícitas como se acostumbra, pero sí son escenas que considero para mayores. No tendrá lemmon a diestra y siniestra, si mal no calculo son unos tres o cuatro, y como ya dije, no son como se acostumbra en los fics.**

**No siendo más me despido, hasta la próxima :3**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	10. Nochebuena, tres

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Nochebuena, tres**

Martes 24, miércoles 25, jueves 26 de diciembre de 1991

Bella tiene 20 años, y Edward 28

BELLA: Son las 8.32 del 24 de diciembre, y Edward y yo vamos de camino a Casa Alondra del Prado a pasar las Navidades. Es un día despejado y precioso, y aquí en Chicago no nieva, pero en South Haven hay quince centímetros de nieve. Antes de marcharnos Edward pasa un buen rato repasando el equipaje del coche, comprobando los neumáticos y mirando bajo el capó. No creo que tenga la más remota idea de lo que está buscando. Mi coche es un Honda Civic monísimo de 1990, blanco, y a mí me encanta, pero Edward odia profundamente viajar en automóvil, sobre todo en coches pequeños. Es un copiloto terrible, se coge al brazo de la puerta y se pasa el rato frenando cuando circulamos. Seguramente no tendría tanto miedo si pudiera ser el conductor, pero por razones obvias Edward no tiene carnet de conducir. Finalmente nos metemos en la autopista de peaje que lleva a Indiana este hermosísimo día de invierno; estoy tranquila, y tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi familia, pero Edward me está tocando las narices. Por desgracia, y para empeorar la situación, no ha ido a correr esta mañana. Me he dado cuenta de que Edward necesita unas dosis increíbles de actividad física y continuada para ser feliz. Es como salir a pasear con un galgo. Resulta distinto vivir con Edward en tiempo real. Se pasó toda mi infancia yendo y viniendo, y nuestros encuentros eran concentrados, dramáticos y desconcertantes.

Edward sabía muchísimas cosas que no quería contarme, y la mayor parte del tiempo no me permitía que me acercara a él. Por lo tanto, a mí siempre me embargaba la sensación de estar profundamente insatisfecha. Cuando, al final, lo encontré en el presente, pensé que sería como antes; pero, de hecho, en cierto sentido ha sido muchísimo mejor. En primer lugar, y sobre todo, ya no se niega a tocarme, al contrario, Edward me acaricia, me besa y me hace el amor constantemente. Me siento como si me hubiera convertido en una persona diferente, en alguien que se sumerge en un cálido estanque de placer. Además, ¡me cuenta cosas! Todo lo que le pregunto sobre él, su vida y su familia... me lo cuenta, con nombres, lugares y fechas. Sucesos que me parecían del todo misteriosos de pequeña se me revelan como perfectamente lógicos. No obstante, lo mejor de todo es que lo veo durante largos períodos de tiempo: horas y días. Sé dónde encontrarlo. Va a trabajar y regresa a casa. A veces abro mi agenda solo para mirar la entrada donde dice: Edward Cullen, Dearborn, 714, 11°, Chicago, Illinois‐60610, 312‐431‐8313. Un apellido, una dirección, un número de teléfono. ¡Puedo llamarlo por teléfono! Es un milagro. Me siento como Dorothy el día que su casa aterrizó en Oz y el mundo pasó de ser en blanco y negro a convertirse en un mundo en color.

Hemos dejado atrás Kansas. De hecho, estamos a punto de atravesar Michigan cuando aparece una estación de servicio. Entro en el aparcamiento y salimos del coche a estirar las piernas. Entramos en el edificio, vemos mapas y folletos para los turistas y una inmensa hilera de máquinas expendedoras.

—Uauuu —exclama Edward, quien se acerca a las máquinas para inspeccionar toda la comida basura que venden; luego empieza a leer los folletos—. «¡Eh, vayamos a Frankenmuth! ¡La Navidad dura los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año!» ¡Qué espanto! Me haría el haraquiri al cabo de una hora. ¿Tienes cambio?

Encuentro un puñado de monedas en el fondo del monedero y las gastamos con alegría en dos Coca‐Colas, una caja de Good & Plenty y una barrita Hershey. Salimos de nuevo al aire frío y seco, cogidos del brazo. Ya en el coche, abrimos las Coca‐Colas y consumimos azúcar. Edward me mira el reloj.

—Es patético. Solo son las 9.15.

—Bueno, dentro de un par de minutos serán ya las 10.15.

—Si tú lo dices... Michigan está a una hora de camino. Es de lo más surrealista.

—Todo es surrealista —le digo, con la mirada fija en él—. No puedo creer que vayas a conocer realmente a mi familia. He pasado tanto tiempo escondiéndote de ellos...

—He aceptado porque te amo con locura. Aquí donde me tienes, me he pasado la vida evitando viajar por carretera, conocer a las familias de mis novias y celebrar la Navidad. El hecho de que me enfrente a las tres cosas a la vez demuestra que te quiero.

—Edward... —Me vuelvo hacia él y nos besamos. El beso empieza a convertirse en algo más cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, veo a tres chicos adolescentes con un gran perro, plantados a unos metros de nosotros y observándonos con interés. Edward se vuelve para ver qué es lo que estoy mirando, y los muchachos sonríen y levantan el pulgar antes de encaminarse con tranquilidad hacia el remolque de sus padres...

—Por cierto... ¿Cómo han solucionado en tu casa el tema de las camas?

—Ufff, fatal. Carmen me llamó ayer para hablarme de ello. Yo dormiré en mi habitación y tú en el dormitorio azul. Nos separa el pasillo entero; mis padres y Ángela duermen en las dos habitaciones del medio.

—¿Debemos respetar el acuerdo a pies juntillas?

Enciendo el motor del coche y volvemos a la autopista.

—No lo sé porque nunca lo he vivido antes. Mike se lleva a su novia al piso de abajo, a la sala de las visitas, se echan en el sofá y se oyen sus risotadas de madrugada, mientras todos fingimos no darnos cuenta. Si las cosas se complican, siempre podemos bajar a la sala de lectura; yo solía esconderte allí.

—Mmmm. Ya, bien. —Edward mira por la ventana durante un rato—. ¿Sabes? No es tan malo, después de todo.

—¿El qué?

—Ir por carretera. En automóvil. Por la autopista.

—¡Caray! Lo próximo que me dirás es que quieres ir en avión.

—Eso jamás.

—París, El Cairo, Londres, Kioto...

—De ninguna manera. Estoy convencido de que viajaría a través del tiempo y sabe Dios si sería capaz de regresar a un objeto que vuela a cinco mil seiscientos kilómetros por hora. Podría terminar precipitándome desde el firmamento, como Icaro.

—¿De verdad?

—No pienso averiguarlo, eso seguro.

—¿No podrías llegar viajando a través del tiempo?

—Bueno, tengo una teoría. Claro que solo se trata de la Teoría Especial sobre Viajes a Través del Tiempo según Edward Cullen, y no puede considerarse una Teoría General sobre el Viaje a Través del Tiempo.

—Lo comprendo.

—En primer lugar, considero que es asunto que compete al cerebro. Creo que es un fenómeno muy parecido al de la epilepsia, porque tiende a ocurrir cuando me siento exhausto y se dan ciertas condiciones físicas, como, por ejemplo, la presencia de luces parpadeantes, que pueden desencadenarlo. Por otro lado, actividades como el correr, el sexo y la meditación me ayudan a mantenerme anclado en el presente. En segundo lugar, no ejerzo ninguna clase de control consciente sobre el lugar y el momento a donde voy, la duración de mi viaje o mi regreso. Por lo tanto, programar un viaje a través del tiempo para ir a la Riviera tendría pocas probabilidades de éxito. Dicho lo cual, debo añadir que mi subconsciente parece ejercer un control extraordinario, porque paso muchísimo tiempo en el pasado, presenciando acontecimientos que son interesantes o importantes para mí; y es evidente que pasaré todavía más tiempo, si cabe, visitándote a ti, algo que deseo con todo mi corazón. Por lo general, voy a lugares en los que ya he estado en tiempo real, a pesar de que es cierto que también voy a parar a otros tiempos y espacios más azarosos. Sin embargo, suelo ir al pasado en vez de al futuro.

—¿Has ido al futuro? No sabía que pudieras hacer eso.

Edward parece satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Por el momento mi cota es de cincuenta años en las dos direcciones. Ahora bien, es muy raro que me vaya al futuro, y la verdad es que no creo haber visto demasiadas cosas que me resulten útiles. Siempre es un viaje brevísimo; y puede que además sea incapaz de comprender lo que estoy viendo. Es el pasado lo que ejerce una profunda atracción sobre mí. En el pasado me siento mucho más seguro. Quizá porque el futuro en sí mismo es menos sustancial... No lo sé. Siempre noto como si respirara un aire enrarecido cuando estoy en el futuro. Es una de las razones por las cuales deduzco que me encuentro en el futuro: me noto distinto. Me cuesta mucho más correr. —Edward lanza el comentario con aire pensativo, y, de repente, siento un asomo de terror al imaginarme en un tiempo y un lugar extraños, sin ropa, sin amigos...

—Por esa razón, tus pies...

—Son como el cuero.

Las plantas de los pies de Edward poseen gruesas callosidades, como si pretendieran convertirse en zapatos.

—Soy un animal ungulado. Si alguna vez les ocurre algo a mis pies, más vale que me remates de un disparo.

Circulamos en silencio durante un rato. La carretera se eleva y desciende, campos marchitos de mazorcas salpican el paisaje. Unas granjas se yerguen encaladas bajo el sol del invierno, mostrando sus camionetas, remolques para caballos y coches americanos, aparcados en fda en los largos caminos de entrada. Suspiro. Volver a casa es una experiencia de lo más compleja. Me muero por ver a Ángela y Carmen, me preocupa mi madre y no me apetece demasiado tener que tratar con mi padre y Mike. Ahora bien, siento curiosidad por ver cómo se las apañan con Edward, y él con ellos. Me enorgullece el hecho de haber mantenido a Edward en secreto durante tanto tiempo. Catorce años. Cuando eres una niña, catorce años equivalen a toda una vida.

Pasamos delante de un Wal‐Mart, La Reina de los Lácteos y un McDonaldʹs. Más campos de maíz. Un huerto. Un Sírvase Usted Mismo de fresas, y otro de arándanos. En verano esta carretera es un largo pasadizo en el que se concentra la fruta, el grano y el capitalismo. No obstante, ahora los campos están muertos y secos, y los coches aceleran por la soleada y fría autovía, haciendo caso omiso de los aparcamientos que les hacen señas.

No pensé en South Haven hasta que me mudé a Chicago. Nuestra casa siempre me pareció una isla, enclavada en una zona segregada del sur, rodeada por el prado, los huertos, los bosques y las granjas; y South Haven era sencillamente «la ciudad», como cuando decíamos: «bajemos a la ciudad a tomarnos un helado». La ciudad eran los colmados, las tiendas de informática, la panadería Mackenzie y las partituras y los discos del Emporio de la Música, la tienda preferida de Ángela. Solíamos quedarnos frente al Estudio de Fotografía Appleyard para inventarnos historias sobre las novias, los bebés y las familias que sonreían con esas horribles muecas desde el escaparate. No creíamos que la biblioteca tuviera un aspecto extraño bajo ese esplendor griego de oropel, y tampoco considerábamos que la cocina fuera limitada y sosa o que las películas que echaban en el Teatro Michigan fueran invariablemente historias intrascendentes. Fue más tarde cuando cambié de opinión, tras convertirme en una habitante de la ciudad, una expatriada ansiosa de distanciarse del estilo paleto de su juventud. De repente, me consume la nostalgia por esa niña que fui, que amaba los campos y creía en Dios, que pasaba muchos días de invierno enferma en casa, sin asistir a la escuela, leyendo a Nancy Drew (1) y chupando pastillas de menta para la tos, que sabía, en fin, guardar un secreto. Echo un vistazo a Edward y veo que se ha quedado dormido.

South Haven, ochenta kilómetros; cuarenta y dos, diecinueve, cinco, uno; carretera de Phoenix, autovía Estrella Azul y, finalmente, avenida Dwyer. Toco a Edward para despertarlo, pero descubro que ya está despierto. Sonríe nervioso y mira por la ventana el inacabable túnel de árboles invernales y desnudos, mientras circulamos a toda velocidad. Cuando la verja aparece ante nuestra vista, rebusco en la guantera para coger el mando, las verjas se abren y penetramos en la propiedad.

La casa aparece ante nosotros como el troquelado de un cuento. Edward deja escapar un silbido de admiración, y empieza a reír.

—¿Qué? —le digo a la defensiva.

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan enorme. ¿Cuántos dormitorios tiene este monstruo?

—Veinticuatro.

Carmen nos saluda desde la ventana del vestíbulo, mientras recorro el sendero curvo de la entrada principal y me detengo. Tiene el pelo más gris que la última vez que estuve en casa, pero la alegría arrebola sus mejillas. Mientras salimos del automóvil, Carmen empieza a bajar con cautela los helados escalones centrales sin el abrigo puesto y luciendo su mejor vestido, el azul marino con el cuello en forma de lazo, intentando mantener el equilibrio de su rechoncha figura sobre unos zapatos muy formales. Me adelanto para cogerla del brazo, pero ella me despide con aspavientos hasta que llega abajo, y entonces me da un abrazo y un beso (respiro con inmenso placer el aroma a Noxzema y polvos que despide Carmen) mientras Edward permanece junto a mí, esperando.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —pregunta Carmen, como si Edward fuera un niño a quien hubiera traído conmigo sin avisar.

—Carmen Milbauer, Edward Cullen.

Veo un disimulado «¡ah!» en el rostro de Edward y me pregunto quién creía que era. Carmen sonríe a Edward mientras subimos la escalinata y nos abre la puerta principal. Edward baja la voz y me pregunta:

—¿Y nuestras cosas?

—Eleazar se encargará de las maletas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

Carmen nos dice que el almuerzo estará listo en quince minutos y que nos da tiempo a que nos quitemos los abrigos y nos arreglemos antes de comer. Nos deja en el vestíbulo y se retira a la cocina. Me vuelvo, me quito el abrigo y lo cuelgo en el armario del recibidor. Cuando me doy la vuelta de nuevo, veo que Edward está saludando a alguien con la mano. Me fijo bien y veo a María, que asoma su cara ancha y de nariz respingona por la puerta del comedor, sonriendo, y atravieso el vestíbulo corriendo para darle un besazo bien húmedo. Ella se ríe por el gesto y me dice:

—¡Qué hombre más guapo, payasita mía! —Y luego se escabulle hacia la otra sala, antes de que Edward pueda unirse a nosotras.

—¿Es María? —conjetura él.

—No es que sea tímida —le confirmo con un gesto de asentimiento—, sino que anda muy atareada.

Subimos las escaleras de atrás hasta el segundo piso.

—Tú dormirás aquí —le digo, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio azul. Edward echa un vistazo al interior y me sigue por el pasillo—. Esta es mi habitación —le digo con aprensión, y Edward se desliza a mi lado y se sitúa en medio de la alfombra para observar, y cuando se vuelve hacia mí, veo que no reconoce nada: ningún objeto de mi dormitorio significa nada para él, y el cuchillo de la certidumbre se clava hasta el fondo: todos los pequeños obsequios y recuerdos de este museo de nuestro pasado son como cartas de amor para un analfabeto. Edward elige el nido de un chochín (que resulta ser el primero de los numerosos nidos de pájaro que me regaló a lo largo de todos esos años) y dice:

—Es bonito.

Asiento, y ya abro la boca para decírselo cuando, dejando el nido en la estantería, me pregunta:

—¿Esa puerta cierra?

Cierro con llave y llegamos tarde a comer.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Me siento bastante tranquilo cuando bajo las escaleras tras Bella, atravieso el oscuro y frío vestíbulo y entro en el comedor. Están todos comiendo. La habitación es de techo bajo y muy cómoda, de un estilo a lo William Morris; la atmósfera resulta cálida por el fuego que crepita en la pequeña chimenea, y los ventanales están tan congelados que no se ve nada a través de ellos. Bella se acerca a una mujer delgada, con el pelo de un tono castaño claro, que debe de ser su madre. Inclina la cabeza para recibir el beso de Bella y apenas se levanta para estrechar mi mano. Bella me la presenta como «mi madre», y yo la llamo «señora Swan», a lo cual ella responde de inmediato: «No, no, debes llamarme Renée, como todo el mundo». Sonríe agotada, aunque con calidez, como si fuera un brillante sol de alguna remota galaxia. Nos sentamos a la mesa, el uno frente al otro. Bella se sienta entre Mike y una señora mayor, que resulta ser la tía abuela Dulcie; yo lo hago entre Ángela y una preciosa rubia rellenita que nos presentan como Charlotte, y que parece haber venido con Mike. El padre de Bella se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa, y mi primera impresión es que le he causado una profunda inquietud. El guapísimo y retorcido Mike parece también descompuesto. No es la primera vez que me ven. Me pregunto qué debí de hacer para que advirtieran mi presencia, me recuerden y den un ligero respingo de aversión cuando Bella me los presenta. Sin embargo, Charlie Swan, como buen abogado, domina sus expresiones faciales, y enseguida se muestra afable y sonriente, el anfitrión, el padre de mi novia, un hombre de mediana edad que se está quedando calvo, con gafas de aviador y un cuerpo atlético que ha perdido tono y empieza a volverse fondón, pero que todavía conserva unas manos fuertes, manos de jugador de tenis, y unos ojos marrones que siguen mirándome con recelo, a pesar de su expresión de confianza. A Mike le cuesta bastante más disimular su desazón, y cada vez que cruzo la mirada con él, desvía los ojos hacia el plato. Ángela no es como me la imaginaba; es directa y agradable, pero un poco rara, está como ausente. Tiene el pelo oscuro de Charlie, al igual que Mike, y los rasgos de Renée, más o menos; se diría por su aspecto que Ángela es una combinación desafortunada entre Bella y Mike, como si alguien, al ver el resultado final, hubiera echado mano de una especie de Eleanor Roosevelt (2) para rellenar los huecos. Charlie hace un comentario y Ángela ríe, y en ese preciso instante se revela encantadora, y me vuelvo hacia ella sorprendido, mientras se levanta de la mesa.

—He de marcharme a San Basilio —me informa—. Tengo ensayo. ¿Vendrás a la iglesia?

Aventuro una mirada hacia Bella, que asiente débilmente, y le confirmo mi asistencia a Ángela. Todos suspiran con algo parecido al alivio, quizá. Recuerdo entonces que las Navidades, después de todo, son unas fiestas cristianas, además de ser mi día de expiación personal. Ángela se marcha. Me imagino a mi madre riéndose de mí, enarcando sus bien depiladas cejas ante la visión de su hijo medio judío abandonado en plena Navidad en tierra de gentiles, y mentalmente levanto el dedo para amonestarla. «Mira quién fue a hablar—le digo—. Tú te casaste con un episcopaliano.» Me fijo en mi plato y me doy cuenta de que es jamón con guisantes y una ensaladita decadente. No como tocino, y además odio los guisantes.

—Bella nos ha contado que eres bibliotecario —dice Charlie, iniciando un conato de conversación.

Le confirmo que es cierto, y charlamos alegremente sobre la Newberry y los miembros del patronato, que también son clientes del bufete de Charlie, el cual parece ser que tiene su sede en Chicago, por lo que no me queda muy claro por qué la familia de Bella vive tan lejos, en Michigan.

—Residencias veraniegas —me dice, y recuerdo que Bella me explicó que su padre estaba especializado en sucesiones y fondos de inversiones. Me imagino a ricos maduritos echados en sus playas privadas, untándose con protector solar, mientras deciden que van a desheredar a su hijo mayor y cogen el móvil para llamar a Charlie. Recuerdo que Félix, que es primer violín junto con mi padre, que es segundo de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago, tiene una casa por los alrededores. Cuando menciono el tema, todos me prestan atención.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta Renée.

—Claro. Él y mi padre se sientan juntos.

—¿Se sientan juntos?

—Pues, sí... Como primer y segundo violín.

—¿Tu padre es violinista?

—Sí. —Miro a Bella, que no deja de acribillar a su madre con una expresión de «no me pongas en ridículo» dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Toca para la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago?

—Sí.

El rostro de Renée se tiñe de rosa; ahora ya sé de dónde proviene el rubor de Bella.

—¿Crees que querría oír cómo toca Ángela? ¿Podemos entregarle una cinta?

Espero con denuedo que Ángela sea buena, que sea buenísima. La gente no para de enviarle cintas a mi padre. Sin embargo, se me ocurre una idea mejor.

—Ángela es violonchelista, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Está buscando profesor?

—Estudia con Frank Wainwright en Kalamazoo —interviene Charlie.

—Lo digo porque podría darle la cinta a Yoshi Akawa. Uno de sus alumnos acaba de marcharse porque le han ofrecido un empleo en París.

Yoshi es un tipo fantástico y primer chelo de la orquesta. Sé que al menos él sí escuchará la cinta; mi padre, en cambio, que no da clases, se limitará a echarla al cubo de la basura. Renée se muestra efusiva; incluso Charlie parece complacido. A Bella se la ve aliviada. Mike come. La tía abuela Dulcie, diminuta con su pelo rosa, hace caso omiso al intercambio de palabras que se produce ante ella. A lo mejor es sorda. Echo un vistazo a Charlotte, que sigue sentada a mi izquierda y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Se la ve desgraciada. Charlie y Renée están discutiendo qué cinta deberían darme o si quizá Ángela tendría que grabar una nueva. Le pregunto a Charlotte si es la primera vez que viene, y la muchacha asiente. Cuando empiezo a hablar con ella, Charlie me pregunta a qué se dedica mi madre, y parpadeo de incredulidad; lanzo una mirada a Bella que significa: «Pero ¿no les has contado nada?».

—Mi madre era cantante, pero murió hace tiempo.

—La madre de Edward era Elizabeth Masen —dice Bella con voz queda.

Es como si les hubiera dicho que era la Virgen María; el rostro de Charlie se ilumina. Renée no puede evitar hacer aspavientos con las manos.

—Increíble... ¡Es fantástico! Tenemos todos sus discos... —Und so wiete.

—La conocí cuando yo era jovencita —dice entonces Renée—. Mi padre me llevó a ver su Madame Butterfly, y como él conocía a alguien de dentro, nos hicieron pasar entre bambalinas. Fuimos a su camerino, y ahí estaba ella, ¡rodeada de tantísimas flores! Estaba con su hijo pequeño... ¡Claro, eras tú!

Asiento, intentando recuperar la voz.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía ella? —pregunta Bella.

—¿Vamos a esquiar esta tarde? —pregunta Mike, a lo cual Charlie asiente.

Renée sonríe, perdida en sus ensoñaciones.

—Era tan bonita... Todavía llevaba puesta la peluca, esa larguísima melena negra, y jugueteaba con el niño, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo, mientras la criatura bailaba por el camerino. Tenía unas manos preciosas, y era de mi misma estatura, muy esbelta. Era judía, claro, pero pensé que parecía más bien italiana... — Renée se exclama y se lleva una mano a los labios. Sus ojos se abalanzan sobre mi plato, que está limpio, salvo por la presencia de unos cuantos guisantes.

—¿Eres judío? —pregunta Mike con afabilidad.

—Supongo que podría serlo, si quisiera, pero nadie me lo propuso en realidad. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años, y mi padre es un episcopaliano renegado.

—Te pareces muchísimo a ella —opina Renée, y le agradezco el comentario.

Carmen se lleva nuestros platos y nos pregunta a Charlotte y a mí si tomamos café.

Ambos decimos que sí a la vez, con tanta vehemencia que toda la familia de Bella se pone a reír. Carmen nos dedica una sonrisa maternal y unos minutos después coloca unas humeantes tazas de café delante de nosotros. Pienso que no ha sido una experiencia tan negativa, después de todo. Hablan de irse a esquiar, y del tiempo. Nos levantamos y Charlie y Mike salen al vestíbulo; yo le pregunto a Bella si se marcha a esquiar con ellos, ella se encoge de hombros y me pregunta si me apetece ir.

Le digo que no sé esquiar, y que tampoco tengo ningún interés en aprender. Sin embargo, Bella decide ir de todos modos cuando Renée comenta que necesitará que alguien la ayude con las fijaciones. Al subir por las escaleras, oigo que Mike dice: «... un parecido increíble...», y sonrío para mis adentros.

Más tarde, cuando ya se han marchado todos y la casa está en silencio, me aventuro a bajar de mi helado dormitorio en busca de calor y más café. Atravieso el comedor, entro en la cocina y veo ante mis ojos una sorprendente exposición de cristalería, cubertería, pasteles, verduras cortadas y sartenes al fuego, que hacen que la cocina se asemeje a los fogones de un restaurante de tres tenedores. En medio del escenario veo a María, de espaldas a mí, cantando Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja, cimbreando sus enormes caderas y jugueteando con el rociador de jugos ante una niñita negra que me señala en silencio. María se gira en redondo y me dedica una desdentada y sincera sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cocina, señor novio?

—Quería preguntarle si ha sobrado café.

—¿Si ha sobrado? ¿Acaso crees que dejo reposar el café todo el día para que se eche a perder? Venga, venga, chico, sal de mi cocina y ve a sentarte en la sala de estar. Tira de la campanilla, que yo te prepararé café recién hecho. ¿No te dijo tu madre que el café nunca debe guardarse?

—La verdad es que mi madre no era muy buena cocinera —le digo, aventurándome hacia el centro del vórtice. Un aroma delicioso impregna la cocina—. ¿Qué está preparando?

—Lo que estás oliendo es un pavo Thompson —dice María, abriendo el horno para mostrarme un pavo monstruoso que parece una víctima del gran incendio de Chicago. Está completamente negro—. No lo mires con tanta desconfianza, chico. Bajo esa costra está el mejor pavo que puedas comer en el planeta tierra.

La creo a pies juntillas, porque el olor es increíble.

—¿Qué es un pavo Thompson?

María me da una conferencia sobre las propiedades milagrosas del pavo Thompson, inventado por Morton Thompson, un vendedor de periódicos, en los años treinta. Parece ser que es necesario rellenar, rociar con su jugo y voltear muchísimas veces esta criatura maravillosa para conseguir un resultado espectacular. María me permite que me quede en su cocina mientras me prepara el café, pelea con el pavo para sacarlo del horno, forcejea con él para ponerlo de espaldas y finalmente, con mucho arte, vierte salsa de sidra por todo el animal antes de embutirlo de nuevo en su receptáculo. Doce langostas se arrastran por un enorme contenedor de plástico lleno de agua que hay cerca del fregadero.

—¿Son las mascotas? —le digo bromeando.

—Esa es tu cena de Navidad, muchacho; ¿quieres escoger una? Supongo que no serás vegetariano, ¿verdad?

Le aseguro que no, que soy un chico bueno que siempre se come todo lo que le ponen en el plato.

—¡Quién lo diría! Estás tan delgado... Ya me encargaré yo de alimentarte bien.

—Por eso me ha traído Bella a su casa.

—Mmmm… ya veo —comenta María, encantada—. Muy bien, pues. Y ahora, largo, que tengo que seguir trabajando.

Cojo una gran taza de un oloroso café y me encamino a la sala de estar, hacia el cobijo que me proporcionará el inmenso árbol de Navidad y el fuego de la chimenea. Parece un anuncio de la tienda Pottery Barn. Me instalo en un orejero naranja que hay junto al fuego y empiezo a hojear un montón de periódicos, cuando alguien dice:

—¿Dónde has conseguido el café?

Levanto los ojos y veo que Charlotte se sienta delante de mí, en un sillón azul que hace juego con su jersey, que es del mismo tono.

—Hola, lo siento...

—No pasa nada.

—Yo he ido a buscarlo a la cocina, pero al parecer hay que tirar de una campanilla que no sé dónde está.

Examinamos la habitación y no falla: encontramos la campanilla en una esquina.

—Es tan extraño todo esto... —me comenta Charlotte—. Llegamos ayer, y me he pasado el día moviéndome con sigilo por todos lados, ¿sabes?, temiendo usar el cubierto equivocado o algo parecido.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Florida —dice riendo—. Nunca supe lo que eran unas Navidades blancas hasta que entré en Harvard. Mi padre es el propietario de una gasolinera de Jacksonville. Pensé que cuando acabara la facultad regresaría allí, porque no me gusta el frío, pero ahora supongo que no me queda más remedio que quedarme.

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

—¿No te lo han dicho? —exclama Charlotte con una mirada de sorpresa—. Mike y yo vamos a casarnos.

Me pregunto si Bella lo sabe; de hecho, creo que si lo supiera, me lo habría comentado. Advierto entonces el diamante que lleva Charlotte en el dedo.

—Felicidades.

—Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, gracias.

—¡Vaya! ¿No estás segura? De casarte, quiero decir.

En realidad, se diría que Charlotte ha estado llorando, porque tiene los ojos hinchados.

—Bueno, es que estoy embarazada. Así que...

—Eso no quiere decir necesariamente que...

—Eso es precisamente lo que implica, si eres católica.

Charlotte suspira, y se arrellana en el sillón. La verdad es que conozco a varias chicas católicas que se han sometido a abortos y no las ha partido ningún rayo divino, pero por lo que veo Charlotte es partidaria de una fe menos acomodaticia.

—En fin, felicidades. Por cierto, ¿cuándo...?

—El 11 de enero. —Al ver mi sorpresa, no obstante, rectifica—. Ah, ¿te refieres al bebé? En abril —precisa, haciendo una mueca—. Espero que sea después de las vacaciones de primavera, de otro modo no sé cómo me las arreglaré para... Claro que eso ahora no es que importe demasiado...

—¿En qué vas a especializarte?

—En medicina. Mis padres están furiosos. Me presionan para que dé a la criatura en adopción.

—¿No les gusta Mike?

—Ni siquiera conocen a Mike. No se trata de eso; tienen miedo de que no vaya a la facultad de medicina y sus sacrificios hayan sido en vano.

La puerta principal se abre y por ella aparecen los esquiadores que vienen de regreso. Una corriente de aire frío se abre paso por la sala de estar y sopla sobre nosotros. Es agradable; me doy cuenta de que sentado tan cerca del fuego me estoy rustiendo como el pavo de María.

—¿A qué hora es la cena? —le pregunto a Charlotte.

—A las siete, pero anoche tomamos primero un aperitivo en la sala. Mike acababa de contárselo a sus padres, y la verdad, no me recibieron precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Lo cierto es que fueron muy correctos; pero es curioso constatar cómo las personas pueden ser agradables y mezquinas al mismo tiempo. Es como si me hubiera quedado embarazada por mi cuenta y riesgo y Mike no tuviera nada que ver con el tema...

Me siento aliviado cuando regresa Bella. Lleva una extraña gorra verde y picuda con una enorme borla colgando y un horrible jersey de esquiar amarillo sobre unos téjanos azules. Está ruborizada por el frío y entra sonriendo. Tiene el pelo mojado. Cuando la veo caminar pletórica por la enorme alfombra persa en calcetines y acercarse a mí comprendo, que pertenece a este lugar, que no es una aberración, sino que sencillamente ha elegido otra clase de vida, y eso me alegra. Me levanto y ella me abraza; y entonces se vuelve rápidamente hacia Charlotte y exclama:

—¡Acabo de enterarme! ¡Felicidades!

Bella besa a Charlotte, quien me mira por encima de su hombro, sorprendida pero sonriente. Más tarde Charlotte me dice:

—Creo que tú te llevas a la única que vale la pena.

Niego con la cabeza, pero ya sé a lo que se refiere.

.

.

.

BELLA: Falta una hora para cenar y nadie se dará cuenta si nos marchamos.

—Ven —le digo a Edward—. Salgamos fuera.

—¿Es necesario? —se queja Edward.

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Nos ponemos los abrigos, las botas, los sombreros y los guantes y atravesamos a pisotones la casa hasta salir por la puerta trasera. El cielo es de un azul ultramarino y está despejado. La nieve del prado le devuelve un reflejo más pálido, y los dos tonos de azul se funden en la oscura línea de árboles que marca el inicio del bosque. Es demasiado pronto para ver las estrellas, pero un avión parpadea en su ruta por el espacio. Imagino que la casa debe de verse como un diminuto punto de luz desde el aire, como si fuera una estrella.

—Por aquí.

El sendero que conduce al claro está cubierto por quince centímetros de nieve. Pienso en todas las veces que he hollado la nieve sobre huellas de pies desnudos para que nadie pudiera ver el rastro que partía desde el sendero y moría en la casa. Ahora hay pisadas de alces, y las marcas que ha dejado un perro enorme.

Los rastrojos de las plantas muertas bajo la nieve, el viento, el sonido de nuestras botas. El calvero es un suave cáliz de nieve azulada; la roca es una isla coronada por un montículo en forma de seta.

—Es esto.

Edward se detiene, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Gira sobre sus talones para observar el enclave.

—Así que es esto —repite Edward.

Le escruto el rostro a la búsqueda de alguna señal de reconocimiento. Nada.

—¿No tienes una sensación de déjà vu?

Edward suspira.

—Mi vida entera es un larguísimo déjà vu.

Nos volvemos y regresamos a la casa caminando sobre nuestras propias huellas.

.

.

.

_Más tarde_

He advertido a Edward de que en Nochebuena nos arreglamos para cenar, y cuando me lo encuentro en el pasillo está resplandeciente: con el traje negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata marrón, pinzada con una aguja de madreperla.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Pero si les has sacado brillo a los zapatos!

—Cierto. Patético, ¿verdad?

—Estás guapísimo; tienes todo el aspecto de un joven apuesto y elegante.

—Cuando, de hecho, soy el Bibliotecario Punk Deluxe. Padres: alerta roja.

—Te adorarán.

—Soy yo quien te adora. Ven aquí.

Edward y yo nos quedamos de pie ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en lo alto de las escaleras, admirando nuestras figuras. Yo llevo un vestido sin tirantes de seda color verde pálido que perteneció a mi abuela. Tengo una fotografía en la que aparece ella vistiendo ese vestido durante la Nochebuena de 1941. Está riendo. Sus labios son oscuros por el carmín, y sostiene un cigarrillo en la mano. El hombre que aparece en la fotografía es su hermano Teddy, al que mataron en Francia. También se ríe. Edward me pasa la mano por la cintura y se muestra sorprendido por las ballenas y el corsé que palpa bajo la seda. Le hablo de la abuela.

—Ella era más menuda que yo. Solo me duele cuando me siento; los extremos de las varillas de acero se me clavan en las caderas.

Edward me besa el cuello y entonces alguien tose y nos separamos de un salto. Mike y Charlotte están de pie en la puerta del dormitorio de Mike, puesto que mis padres han coincidido a su pesar en que no tiene ningún sentido que no lo compartan.

—Ya basta, muchachos —dice Mike con voz de maestrilla ofendida—. ¿Acaso no habéis aprendido nada del penoso ejemplo de vuestros mayores?

—Sí —contesta Edward—. Ve preparado.

Esgrimiendo una sonrisa, se da unos golpecillos en el bolsillo de los pantalones (que, en realidad, está vacío) y bajamos corriendo por las escaleras mientras Charlotte estalla en risitas nerviosas.

Todos llevan ya unas cuantas copas cuando llegamos a la sala de estar. Ángela me hace nuestra señal particular con la mano que significa: «Vigila a mamá. Está fatal». Mi madre está sentada en el sofá y parece inofensiva, con el pelo recogido en un moño alto, sus perlas y el vestido de terciopelo melocotón con las mangas de lacitos. Parece complacida de que Mike se le acerque y se siente junto a ella, se ríe cuando le dedica un chiste y, por un instante, me pregunto si Ángela no se habrá equivocado. Entonces veo el modo en que mi padre la está mirando, y me doy cuenta de que debe de haber dicho algo horrible justo antes de entrar nosotros. Mi padre está de pie junto al carrito de las bebidas y se vuelve hacia mí, aliviado, para servirme una Coca‐Cola y darle a Mike una cerveza y un vaso. Pregunta a Charlotte y a Edward qué van a tomar. Charlotte pide La Croix y Edward, tras pensárselo unos segundos, pide un whisky con agua. Mi padre mezcla las bebidas con mano diestra, y no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando Edward se echa el escocés cuello abajo sin aparente esfuerzo.

—¿Otro?

—No, gracias.

A estas alturas ya sé que a Edward le gustaría coger la botella y un vaso y enroscarse en la cama con un libro, y que se niega a beber otro whisky porque entonces no tendría ningún reparo en pedir un tercero y un cuarto. Charlotte se mueve alrededor de Edward, y yo los abandono y cruzo la sala para ir a sentarme junto a la tía Dulcie, bajo la ventana.

—Niña mía, ¡qué guapa estás!... No había visto este vestido desde que Eaggie lo llevó en la fiesta que los Licht dieron en el Planetario.

Ángela se une a nosotras; lleva un jersey azul marino de cuello alto, con un diminuto agujero en el punto donde la manga se une al cuerpo, y una vieja falda escocesa deshilachada, con unas medias de lana que le hacen bolsas en los tobillos, como las de una anciana. Sé que lo hace para molestar a mi padre, pero aun así...

—¿Qué le sucede a mamá? —le pregunto. Ángela se encoge de hombros.

—Está cabreada con Charlotte.

—¿Qué pasa con Charlotte? —pregunta Dulcie, leyendo nuestros labios—. Me parece una chica muy agradable. Más agradable que Mike, si queréis saber mi opinión.

—Está embarazada —le digo a Dulcie—. Van a casarse. Mamá piensa que es escoria blanca porque es la primera persona de su familia que pisa una universidad. Dulcie me lanza una mirada áspera; ella sabe que yo también lo sé.

—Renée, más que nadie en el mundo, debería ser un poco comprensiva con esa chica.

Ángela está a punto de preguntarle a Dulcie a qué se refiere cuando suena la campanilla que anuncia la cena y nos levantamos, pavlovianas (3), para dirigirnos en fila hacia el comedor. Me da tiempo a susurrarle a Ángela:

—¿Está borracha?

—Creo que ha estado bebiendo en su dormitorio antes de bajar a cenar —me contesta bajito Ángela.

Le aprieto la mano y Edward se acerca a nosotras. Entramos en el comedor y ocupamos nuestros lugares: mis padres sentados a cada uno de los extremos de la mesa; Dulcie, Charlotte y Mike a un lado, con Mike junto a mi madre; Ángela, Edward y yo en el otro, con Ángela al lado de mi padre. La sala está llena de velas y florecillas que flotan en cuencos de cristal tallado. Carmen ha vestido la mesa con el mantel bordado de la abuela que cosieron las monjas de Provenza y ha puesto el servicio de plata y porcelana. En definitiva, estamos en Nochebuena, y esta Nochebuena es exacta a todas las que recuerdo, salvo por el hecho de que Edward se encuentra junto a mí, inclinando obediente la cabeza mientras mi padre bendice la mesa.

—Padre Nuestro, que estás en los cielos: en esta noche sagrada te damos las gracias por tu misericordia y tu generosidad, porque nos procures otro año de salud y felicidad, por el consuelo de la familia y por los nuevos amigos. Te agradecemos que enviaras a tu Hijo para que nos guiara y redimiera bajo la forma de un niño indefenso, y te damos las gracias también por el bebé que Mike y Charlotte traerán a la familia. Te rogamos que nos ilumines para que amemos más a los demás y seamos más pacientes con ellos. Amén.

«Oh, no —pienso—. Ahora sí que la ha hecho buena.» Echo un vistazo a mi madre y veo que le hierve la sangre. Es imposible adivinarlo, si no se la conoce: está muy quieta y contempla fijamente su plato. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la cocina, entra Carmen con la sopa y coloca un pequeño cuenco delante de cada uno de nosotros. Mi mirada se cruza con la de Mike; él inclina ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a nuestra madre enarcando las cejas, y yo asiento casi de modo imperceptible. Mike le pregunta algo sobre la cosecha de manzanas de ese año y ella le responde. Ángela y yo nos relajamos un poco. Charlotte me está mirando y yo le guiño un ojo. La sopa es de castañas y nabos, lo cual parece un disparate hasta que pruebas la de María.

—Uauuu —exclama Edward, y todos reímos y nos terminamos la sopa.

Carmen se lleva luego los cuencos y María trae el pavo. Es dorado, humeante, enorme, y todos aplaudimos con entusiasmo, como hacemos cada año. María sonríe de oreja a oreja y dice, como cada año:

—Muy bien, pues.

—Oh, María. Es absolutamente perfecto —interviene mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

María le dirige una mirada áspera y luego mira a mi padre.

—Gracias, señorita Renée.

Carmen nos sirve el relleno: zanahorias glaseadas, puré de patatas y crema de limón; le pasamos los platos a mi padre, que los inunda con una montaña de pavo. Observo a Edward mientras da el primer mordisco al pavo de María: acusa la sorpresa que se transforma en adoración.

—Acabo de tener una visión de mi futuro —anuncia, y yo no puedo evitar ponerme rígida—. Voy a abandonar mi oficio de bibliotecario y vendré a vivir a vuestra cocina para rendir pleitesía a María; o igual me caso con ella.

—Has llegado demasiado tarde —dice Mike—. María ya está casada.

—Bueno, pues entonces tendré que decantarme por rendirle pleitesía. ¿Cómo es que no pesáis todos ciento treinta kilos?

—Yo estoy en ello —interviene mi padre, dándose golpecitos en la panza.

—Yo pesaré ciento treinta kilos cuando sea vieja y no tenga que arrastrar mi chelo a todas partes —le dice Ángela a Edward—. Viviré en París y no comeré nada que no sea chocolate; además fumaré puros, me inyectaré heroína y solo escucharé a Jimi Hendrix y The Doors. ¿Verdad que sí, mamá?

—Yo iré contigo —dice su madre con grandilocuencia—; pero preferiría escuchar a Johnny Mathis.

—Si te inyectas heroína, no tendrás demasiado apetito —informa Edward a Ángela, quien lo contempla con una expresión especulativa—. Vale más que pruebes con la marihuana.

Mi padre frunce el ceño. Mike cambia de tema.

—He oído en la radio que van a caer veinte centímetros de nieve esta noche.

—¡Veinte! —exclamamos todos a coro.

—Iʹm dreaming of a white Christmas... —se aventura a cantar Charlotte sin convicción.

—Espero que no nos caiga encima mientras estamos en la iglesia —dice Ángela de mal humor—. Tengo tanto sueño después de misa...

Charlamos sobre los temporales de nieve que hemos vivido. Dulcie nos cuenta que quedó atrapada en la gran nevada de 1967, en Chicago.

—Tuve que abandonar el coche en el paseo de la Ribera del Lago y hacer todo el camino a pie desde Adams hasta Belmont.

—Yo también quedé atrapado en esa tempestad —dice Edward—. Casi me congelo; pero terminé en la rectoría de la Cuarta Iglesia Presbiteriana que hay en la avenida Michigan.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —pregunta mi padre. Edward titubea y responde:

—Tres. —Me mira y me doy cuenta de que se refiere a una experiencia que tuvo viajando a través del tiempo; y entonces añade—: Iba con mi padre.

Resulta tan evidente que está mintiendo..., pero nadie parece darse cuenta. Carmen entra, retira los platos y pone el servicio de postre. Tras un ligero retraso, María regresa con un pudin de ciruela flambeándose.

—¡Caray! —exclama Edward.

María deja el pudin delante de mi madre y las llamas vuelven su pálido pelo de una tonalidad rojo cobrizo, casi como el de Edward, durante unos instantes, antes de extinguirse.

Mi padre descorcha el champán (con un trapo, para que el tapón no saque un ojo a nadie.) Le pasamos las copas para que él las llene y las vamos devolviendo a su dueño. Mi madre corta finas rodajas de pudin de ciruela y Carmen nos sirve a todos. Hay dos copas extra: una para Carmen y la otra para María, y todos nos levantamos para el brindis.

Mi padre empieza:

—Por la familia.

—Por María y Carmen, que son como de la familia, trabajan muchísimo para sacar adelante nuestro hogar y tienen un enorme talento —dice mi madre, sin aliento y con voz queda.

—Por la paz y la justicia—dice Dulcie.

—Por la familia —interviene Carmen.

—Por los comienzos —dice Mike, brindando con Charlotte.

—Por que tengamos suerte —responde ella. Me toca a mí. Miro a Edward.

—Por la felicidad. Por el momento presente.

Edward responde con gravedad.

—Por un mundo suficiente, y el tiempo.

Mi corazón da un brinco, y me pregunto cómo lo ha sabido, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que Marvell (4) es uno de sus poetas preferidos y que tan solo se está refiriendo al futuro.

—Por la nieve, por Jesús, por mamá, por papá, por la tripa, el azúcar y mis nuevas zapatillas Converse rojas de caña alta —dice Ángela, y todos reímos.

—Por el amor —interviene María, mirándome fijamente y sonriendo con su enorme sonrisa—, y por Morton Thompson, inventor del mejor pavo que pueda comerse sobre la faz de la Tierra.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Durante toda la cena Renée ha estado escorando peligrosamente de la tristeza a la desesperación, pasando por la euforia. Toda su familia ha estado navegando a favor de su estado de ánimo, con cautela, conduciéndola a territorio neutral una y otra vez, haciendo de barrera, protegiéndola. Sin embargo, cuando nos sentamos y empezamos a comer el postre, irrumpe en sollozos silenciosos; le tiemblan los hombros y aparta la cabeza como si fuera a esconderla bajo el ala, como un pájaro somnoliento. Al principio, soy el único en darse cuenta, y me quedo sentado, horrorizado, sin saber qué hacer. Luego Charlie se fija en ella, y acto seguido la mesa queda en silencio. Se levanta y se acerca a su esposa.

—Renée… —murmura—. ¿Qué sucede, Renée? Bella se apresura hacia ella, diciéndole:

—Venga, mamá. No pasa nada, mamá...

Renée niega con la cabeza.

—No, no, no... —exclama, frotándose las manos.

Charlie se retira. Bella la consuela para que se calle; Renée no deja de hablar en un tono apremiante, pero confuso. Oigo un compendio de palabras ininteligibles.

—Es una gran equivocación... Echará a perder su vida... Nadie me considera en esta familia... Hipócrita... —dice Renée mientras solloza.

Para mi sorpresa es la tía abuela Dulcie quien rompe la quietud, producto de la conmoción.

—Hija mía, si alguien es hipócrita en esta casa, esa persona eres tú. Tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo, y no veo que eso arruinara la vida de Charlie en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, la mejoró, si quieres saber mi opinión.

Renée deja de llorar y mira a su tía, aturdida y silenciosa. Mike dirige una mirada a su padre, quien asiente una sola vez, y luego a Charlotte, que está sonriendo como si le hubiera tocado un bingo. Miro a Bella, que no parece especialmente sorprendida, y me pregunto cómo lo sabía ella si Mike lo ignoraba, y entonces me asalta la idea de que Bella lo sabe todo: nuestro futuro, nuestro pasado, todo, y tiemblo en la cálida estancia. Carmen trae el café. No nos alargamos demasiado.

.

.

.

BELLA: Carmen y yo acostamos a mi madre, quien no cesa de disculparse, como es habitual en ella, y de intentar convencernos de que se encuentra lo bastante bien para ir a misa, pero al final conseguimos que se eche en la cama y, enseguida se duerme. Carmen dice que se quedará en casa por si mi madre se despierta, y yo le digo que no sea tonta, que me quedaré yo, pero Carmen es obstinada, así que la dejo sentada junto a la cama, leyendo a San Mateo. Atravieso el pasillo y atisbo en el dormitorio de Edward, pero está oscuro. Cuando abro mi puerta encuentro a Edward decúbito supino en mi cama, leyendo Una arruga en el tiempo. Cierro la puerta con llave y me acuesto a su lado.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? —pregunta mientras me sitúo junto a él con cuidado, intentando no morir apuñalada por el vestido.

—Es maníaco‐depresiva.

—¿Lo ha sido siempre?

—Estaba mejor cuando yo era pequeña. Tuvo un bebé que murió, cuando yo tenía siete años, y no pudo soportarlo. Intentó suicidarse. Yo fui quien la encontró.

Recuerdo la sangre, por todas partes, la bañera llena de agua sanguinolenta, las toallas empapadas de sangre. Yo chillaba pidiendo ayuda, pero no había nadie en casa. Edward no dice nada, recuesto la cabeza contra él y veo que está mirando el techo.

—Bella...

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Hay muchas cosas de tu familia que hubiera preferido saber.

—Pero si tú ya lo sabías... —Me callo de repente. No lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?—. Lo siento. Es que... Te lo conté cuando sucedió, pero me olvido de que el presente es anterior a todo aquello, y pienso que tú ya lo sabes todo...

Edward se queda callado unos instantes.

—Bueno, yo te he contado todo lo relacionado con mi familia; he abierto todos los armarios para mostrarte los esqueletos y que tú pudieras examinarlos, y me sorprende mucho... En fin, no sé.

—Sin embargo, tú todavía no me lo has presentado.

Estoy deseando conocer al padre de Edward, pero hasta hoy me daba reparo sacar el tema.

—No. No te lo he presentado.

—¿Lo harás?

—Algún día te lo presentaré.

—¿Cuándo?

Supongo que ahora Edward me dirá que estoy tentando a la suerte, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando le planteaba demasiadas preguntas, pero en lugar de eso se incorpora y se queda sentado junto a la cama, balanceando las piernas. Su camisa está arrugadísima por la espalda.

—No lo sé, Bella. Cuando pueda soportarlo, supongo.

Oigo pisadas al otro lado de la puerta y alguien que se detiene. El pomo oscila arriba y abajo.

—¿Bella? —Es la voz de mi padre—. ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta?

Me levanto y abro. Mi padre va a decir algo, pero entonces ve a Edward y me hace una seña para que salga al pasillo.

—Bella, sabes que tu madre y yo no aprobamos que lleves a tu amigo al dormitorio —dice con voz tranquila—. Hay muchísimas habitaciones en esta casa para...

—Solo estábamos hablando.

—Podéis hablar en la sala de estar.

—Le estaba contando lo de mamá y no quería hacerlo en la sala de estar, ¿vale?

—Cariño, no veo la necesidad de tener que contarle cosas de tu madre que...

—Después del numerito que acaba de montrar, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Edward se da perfecta cuenta de que está chalada, no es tan estúpido... —Levanto la voz y Ángela abre la puerta de su dormitorio y se lleva un dedo a los labios.

—Tu madre no es una «chalada» —dice mi padre con voz severa.

—Sí que lo es —afirma Ángela, entrando en la refriega.

—Tú no te metas donde no te llaman.

—Y una mierda.

—¡Ángela! —exclama mi padre con la cara roja, los ojos salidos y elevando el tono de voz hasta gritar.

Carmen abre la puerta del dormitorio de mi madre y nos mira a los tres con expresión furibunda.

—Haced el favor de ir abajo si queréis gritar —susurra, y luego cierra la puerta. Nos miramos, avergonzados.

—Después —le digo a mi padre—. Si quieres hacerme sufrir, hazlo después.

Edward ha permanecido sentado en mi cama todo ese rato, fingiendo que no se hallaba presente.

—Vamos, Edward. Vayamos a sentarnos en cualquier otra parte.

Edward, dócil como un chiquillo rechazado, se levanta y me sigue escaleras abajo. Ángela nos sigue con la gracia de un elefante. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras miro hacia arriba y veo a mi padre que nos observa con aire desconsolado. Gira entonces sobre sus talones y llama con los nudillos a la puerta de mi madre.

—Eh, ¿por qué no vemos ¡Qué bello es vivir!? —pregunta Ángela consultando su reloj—. La ponen en el canal sesenta dentro de cinco minutos.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso no la has visto, digamos, unas doscientas veces?

Ángela siente debilidad por Jimmy Stewart (5).

—Yo no la he visto nunca —interviene Edward.

—¿Nunca? —exclama Ángela mostrándose muy sorprendida—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—No tengo televisor.

Ahora Ángela está francamente sorprendida.

—¿Se averió?

—No —responde Edward con una carcajada—. Lo que ocurre es que los odio. Me producen dolor de cabeza.

En realidad son uno de los desencadenantes de sus viajes a través del tiempo.

La causa está en la calidad parpadeante de la imagen.

—¿Y no quieres verla? —aventura Ángela, decepcionada. Edward me mira de reojo; a mí no me importa.

—Muy bien —digo—. La vemos un ratito, pero no podremos terminarla. Tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a misa.

Nos dirigimos en tropel hacia el cuarto de la televisión, que no está en la sala de estar. Ángela enciende el aparato. Un coro está cantando It Carne Upon the Midnight Clear.

—Puaj —exclama burlona—. Mirad esos trajes amarillos de plástico malo. Parecen ponchos para la lluvia.

Se deja caer en el suelo y Edward se sienta en el sofá. Yo me acomodo junto a él.

Desde que llegamos me preocupa cómo debo comportarme con Edward delante de los distintos miembros de mi familia. ¿Hasta qué punto puedo sentarme cerca de él? Si Ángela no estuviera presente, me echaría sobre el sofá y apoyaría la cabeza sobre el regazo de Edward. Sin embargo, es él quien reacciona enseguida, se acerca a mí y me pasa el brazo por la espalda. Es un abrazo en cierto modo premeditado: jamás nos sentaríamos de este modo en ningún otro contexto. Claro que nunca vemos la televisión los dos juntos. Quizá así es como nos sentaríamos si la viéramos alguna vez. El coro desaparece y empieza una tanda de anuncios. McDonaldʹs, un concesionario local de Buick, Pillsbury, Langosta Roja: todos nos desean Feliz Navidad. Miro a Edward, que tiene una expresión de sorpresa absoluta dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto bajito.

—Es la velocidad. Saltan de un plano a otro cada par de segundos; voy a ponerme enfermo. —Edward se frota los ojos con los dedos—. Creo que iré a leer un rato.

Se levanta y se marcha de la sala. Al cabo de un minuto, oigo sus pasos en las escaleras. Yo elevo al cielo una rápida plegaría: «Por favor, Señor, haz que Edward no viaje a través del tiempo, sobre todo ahora, que estamos a punto de ir a la iglesia y no sabré qué excusa dar». Ángela se tiende sobre el sofá cuando los créditos iniciales aparecen en la pantalla.

—No ha aguantado demasiado —observa.

—Le dan unas cefaleas terribles, de esas que tienes que acostarte a oscuras y no moverte; y si alguien te causa un sobresalto, es como si el cráneo te explotase.

—Ah.

James Stewart agita un montón de folletos de viaje, pero el compromiso de tener que asistir a un baile le impide partir.

—La verdad es que es monísimo.

—¿Te refieres a Jimmy Stewart?

—Él también. Me refería a tu novio, a Edward.

Sonrío. Estoy tan orgullosa..., como si yo lo hubiera creado.

—Sí —respondo.

Donna Reed (6) sonríe radiante a Jimmy Stewart desde el otro lado de una sala abarrotada. Se ponen a bailar, y el rival de Jimmy Stewart da la vuelta al interruptor que abre la pista de baile y revela que hay una piscina debajo.

—A mamá le gusta muchísimo.

—Aleluya.

Donna y Jimmy bailan hacia atrás y caen a la piscina; los demás invitados, vestidos con trajes de noche, no tardan en zambullirse tras ellos mientras la banda sigue tocando.

—María y Carmen también lo aprueban.

—Fantástico. Ahora solo nos queda pasar las siguientes treinta y seis horas sin cargarnos esa primera buena impresión.

—No te costará demasiado... A menos que... No, no serías tan tonta... —Ángela me mira con aire de sospecha—. ¿Acaso estás...?

—Claro que no.

—Claro que no —repite ella como un eco—. Dios santo, no puedo creer lo de Mike. Será estúpido el cabrón...

Jimmy y Donna cantan _Chicas de Buffalo, ¿por qué no salís esta noche?_, mientras caminan por las calles de Bedford Falls resplandecientes, él vestido con un uniforme de fútbol y ella con un albornoz.

—Tendrías que haber estado aquí ayer. Creí que a papá le iba a dar un infarto justo delante del árbol de Navidad. Imaginé que se precipitaría contra el árbol, que este le caería encima y que los camilleros tendrían que sacar primero todos los adornos y los regalos que lo habrían sepultado antes de poder practicarle los primeros auxilios.

Jimmy, mientras tanto, le ofrece la luna a Donna, y ella acepta.

—Creí que habías aprendido a administrar los primeros auxilios en la escuela.

—Habría estado demasiado ocupada intentando hacer volver en sí a mamá. Fue una escena espantosa, Bella. Todo el mundo gritaba.

—¿Charlotte estaba presente?

—¡No lo dirás en serio! —exclama Ángela con sorna—. Charlotte y yo estábamos aquí dentro intentando mantener una conversación educada, claro, mientras Mike y nuestros progenitores se habían reunido en la sala de estar y no paraban de gritarse unos a otros. No tardamos mucho en quedarnos sentadas en silencio, escuchando.

Ángela y yo intercambiamos una mirada que significa: «Nada nuevo bajo el sol». Nos hemos pasado la vida escuchando los gritos de nuestros padres, peleándose entre ellos, peleándose con nosotros. A veces pienso que si veo llorar a mi madre una sola vez más, me marcharé para siempre y nunca regresaré. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de agarrar a Edward, coger el coche y no parar hasta llegar a Chicago, donde nadie grita, nadie finge que todo funciona perfectamente y que nada ha cambiado. Un hombre iracundo y barrigón, que va vestido con una camiseta, le grita a James Stewart que deje de matar de aburrimiento a Donna Reed y la bese de una vez. No puedo estar más de acuerdo con él, pero Jimmy no es de la misma opinión. Al contrario, le pisa el albornoz, y como ella sigue caminando, lo pierde sin querer. Entonces se oculta desnuda en el interior de un enorme arbusto de hortensias.

Aparece un anuncio de Pizza Hut y Ángela quita el sonido.

—Oye, Bella...

—Dime.

—¿Edward ha estado alguna vez en casa?

Problemas a la vista.

—No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

Ángela se revuelve incómoda y aparta la mirada durante unos segundos.

—Vas a creer que me he vuelto loca.

—¿Qué?

—Verás, me ocurrió una cosa extrañísima. Hace mucho tiempo... Yo debía de tener unos diez años y estaba ensayando cuando me acordé de que no tenía ninguna camisa limpia para la audición o el concierto de turno, y Carmen y todo el mundo se habían marchado. Mike, que debía hacer de canguro, en realidad estaba en su cuarto haciendo bongs o lo que sea... En fin, la cuestión es que bajé al sótano, al cuarto de la plancha, para ir a buscar mi camisa, y entonces oí un ruido, ¿sabes?, como si se abriera la puerta del fondo del sótano, la que lleva al cuarto de las bicicletas; una especie de ruido como de alguien que pasa a toda velocidad. Pensé que se trataría de Eleazar. Me quedé en la puerta del cuarto de la plancha, escuchando, y entonces se abrió la puerta del cuarto de las bicicletas y, Bella, sé que no te lo vas a creer, pero vi a un tipo completamente desnudo que era igualito a Edward.

Mi risa suena falsa.

—Oh, vamos, Ángela.

—¿Lo ves? —dice Ángela sonriendo con tristeza—. Sabía que pensarías que estoy loca; pero, te lo juro, sucedió tal como te lo digo. Ese individuo parecía un tanto sorprendido, me refiero al verme plantada frente a él, con la boca abierta y preguntándome si ese tío desnudo iba a... no sé... a violarme, a matarme... Entonces me miró y me dijo: «Ah, hola, Ángela», luego se marchó a la sala de lectura y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¡Vaya!

—Subí corriendo las escaleras y me puse a aporrear la puerta de Mike, quien me dijo que me perdiera, pero al final conseguí que abriera. Se quedó tan de piedra que le llevó un buen rato comprender lo que le había contado. No me creyó, claro, pero al final logré que bajara conmigo y me acompañara a la sala de lectura. Estábamos muy asustados cuando llamamos a la puerta; fue como en un libro de Nancy Drew, cuando piensas que esas chicas son bobas y lo que deberían hacer es llamar a la policía. Sin embargo nadie contestó. Mike abrió la puerta y en la sala no había nadie. Se puso histérico, y empezó a decir que me lo había inventado todo, pero entonces se nos ocurrió que a lo mejor el hombre había subido al piso de arriba, y fuimos a refugiarnos a la cocina, junto al teléfono, con el enorme cuchillo de trinchar de María sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Bueno, cuando llegasteis todos a casa, me sentía bastante estúpida, y sabía que sobre todo papá pensaría que era una artimaña de las mías para quedarme con vosotros, y que nada de todo aquello había sucedido... La verdad, sin embargo, es que no fue nada divertido, y no tuve ganas de insistir en el tema. —Ángela se ríe de sus comentarios—. En una ocasión le pregunté a la abuela si había fantasmas en la casa, pero ella me contestó que a su entender, no.

—Y ese individuo, o fantasma, ¿se parecía a Edward?

—¡Sí! Te lo juro, Bella. Casi me muero cuando entrasteis en casa y lo vi. A él, a ese tipo. Incluso su voz sonaba igual. Bueno, el que vi en el sótano tenía el pelo más corto, y era mayor, puede que tuviera unos cuarenta años...

—Pero si ese tipo tenía cuarenta años y dices que eso sucedió hace cinco años... Edward solo tiene veintiocho; por lo tanto, en esa época debía de tener veintitrés, Ángela.

—Ah, sí; pero es tan extraño, Bella... ¿Tiene algún hermano?

—No; y su padre no se parece demasiado a él.

—A lo mejor fue alguna especie de proyección astral o algo parecido.

—Viaje a través del tiempo —apunto yo, sonriendo.

—Sí, ya... En fin, no deja de ser rarísimo.

La pantalla del televisor se queda a oscuras durante un instante, y luego volvemos a ver a Donna en el arbusto de hortensias y a Jimmy Stewart que da vueltas con el albornoz de ella envuelto en un brazo. Él le toma el pelo, y le dice que venderá entradas a quien quiera verla. «Será canalla», pienso, y me sonrojo al recordar todas las cosas desagradables que he hecho o dicho a Edward a propósito de su problema con la desnudez. En ese momento, sin embargo, aparece un coche en escena y Jimmy Stewart le lanza a Donna su albornoz.

—¡Tu padre ha sufrido un ataque! —le dice el conductor del coche, y él se marcha sin apenas echar un vistazo a su espalda, mientras Donna Reed se queda desamparada entre el follaje. Se me humedecen los ojos.

—¡Caray, Bella! No pasa nada. Volverá —me recuerda Ángela.

Sonrío, y nos disponemos a ver al señor Potter hostigando al pobre Jimmy Stewart para que abandone la facultad y se ponga a dirigir una casa de empréstitos condenada al fracaso.

—Cabrón —dice Ángela.

—Cabrón —coincido yo.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Nos refugiamos en la calidez y la luz de la iglesia del gélido aire nocturno y se me revuelven las tripas. Nunca he asistido a una misa católica. La última vez que presencié un servicio religioso fue en el funeral de mi madre. Me he asido al brazo de Bella como si fuera un ciego, y es ella quien me conduce por el pasillo central hasta llegar a un banco vacío, en el que nos acomodamos en fila. Bella y su familia se arrodillan sobre los almohadones del reclinatorio, y yo me siento como Bella me ha explicado que debo hacer. Hemos llegado temprano. Ángela ha desaparecido, y María está sentada detrás de nosotros con su esposo y su hijo, a quien la Marina le ha concedido un permiso. Dulcie se sienta con una coetánea. Bella, Mike, Charlotte y Charlie se arrodillan en fila, guardando actitudes distintas: Bella se muestra cohibida; Mike, superficial; Charlotte, tranquila y absorta, y Charlie, agotado. La iglesia está llena de poinsettias (7). Huele a cera y a abrigos mojados. Un elaborado pesebre con María, José y su circunstancia preside el extremo derecho del altar. La gente va entrando en fila; eligen asiento y se saludan entre sí. Bella se desliza y se sienta junto a mí, Mike y Charlie imitan su ejemplo; Charlotte sigue de rodillas durante unos minutos más, y luego terminamos todos sentados en silencio y en fila, esperando. Un hombre vestido con traje sube al escenario (altar o como se llame) y comprueba que los micrófonos funcionan; están conectados a unos pequeños atriles. Finalmente desaparece por la parte de atrás. Ha llegado muchísima gente, la iglesia está abarrotada. Ángela, otras dos mujeres y un hombre aparecen por la izquierda del escenario, con sus instrumentos a cuestas. La rubia es violinista y la del pelo castaño, con un aspecto insignificante, toca la viola; en cuanto al hombre, que es tan anciano que anda encorvado y arrastra los pies, también es violinista. Todos visten de negro. Se sientan en sillas de tijera, encienden las luces de los atriles, remueven sus partituras, tensan diversas cuerdas y se miran los unos a los otros para ponerse de acuerdo. De repente, la gente calla, y en el silencio se pergeña una nota larga y lentísima que inunda el espacio, que no remite a ninguna pieza musical conocida, sino que se limita a existir, a permanecer. Ángela se inclina tanto como le resulta posible a un ser humano, y el sonido que arranca a su instrumento parece surgir de la nada, parece originarse en mis oídos, resonar en mi cráneo, como si unos dedos me acariciaran el cerebro. Luego se detiene. El silencio que sigue es breve, pero absoluto. En ese momento los cuatro músicos entran en acción. Tras la simplicidad de esa única nota su música es disonante, moderna y discordante, y pienso si no se tratará de una pieza de Bartok (8). Pero entonces identifico lo que estoy oyendo; tocan «Noche de paz». No puedo entender por qué suena de un modo tan extraño hasta que veo que la violinista rubia le pega una patada a la silla de Ángela y, tras cambiar el ritmo, la pieza se centra. Bella me mira y sonríe. Todos en la iglesia se relajan. «Noche de paz» cede el paso a un himno que desconozco. Todos se levantan. Se vuelven hacia la parte posterior de la iglesia y el sacerdote entra por el pasillo central con un largo séquito formado por niños y algunos hombres vestidos con traje. Desfilan con solemnidad hacia la parte delantera de la iglesia y se colocan en sus lugares. La música se detiene en seco. «Oh, no —pienso—, ¿y ahora, qué?» Bella me coge la mano y nos levantamos juntos, entre la multitud, y si existe un Dios, le pido, entonces, «Dios, permíteme quedarme aquí mismo, callado y sin llamar la atención, en este momento presente, aquí y ahora».

.

.

.

BELLA: Edward tiene todo el aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. Padre nuestro, por favor, no dejes que desaparezca ahora. El padre Compton nos da la bienvenida con su voz de anuncio de la radio. Meto la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo de Edward, introduzco los dedos por el agujero que hay al fondo, encuentro su sexo y lo aprieto. Edward salta como si le hubiera administrado una descarga eléctrica.

—Que el Señor os ilumine —dice el padre Compton.

—Amén —respondemos nosotros con voz serena.

Lo mismo, siempre es lo mismo. Sin embargo, aquí estamos los dos, al fin, para que cualquiera pueda vernos. Noto los ojos de Victoria en mi espalda, aburriéndose. Jessica se sienta cinco hileras por detrás de la nuestra, con su hermano y sus padres. Nancy, Renata, Rosalie, Patty, Dave y Chris, e incluso James Everleigh; parece que todos aquellos con quienes fui a la escuela se encuentran presentes esta noche. Echo un vistazo en dirección a Edward, que ignora todo eso. Está sudando. Me mira entonces, y enarca una ceja. La misa sigue su curso. Las lecturas, el Kirieleisón (9), «La paz sea con vosotros: y con tu espíritu». Nos ponemos en pie para oír la lectura del Evangelio según san Lucas, capítulo segundo. Todos los habitantes del imperio romano viajaban a sus lugares de origen para empadronarse, José y María, «su esposa, que estaba encinta», el nacimiento, milagroso, humilde. Los pañales, el establo. La lógica de la situación siempre se me ha escapado, pero la maravilla del evento es innegable. Los pastores morando en los campos. El ángel: «No temáis, pues os anuncio una gran alegría». Edward sacude la pierna de un modo que me desconcentra. Tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde los labios. Una legión de ángeles. El padre Compton entona:

—María, por su parte, guardaba todas esas cosas, y las meditaba en su corazón.

—Amén —decimos los feligreses, y nos sentamos a escuchar el sermón. Edward se inclina hacia delante y me susurra:

—¿Dónde están los servicios?

—Tras esa puerta —le digo, señalándole la puerta por la que han entrado antes Ángela, Frank y las demás concertistas.

—¿Cómo se llega hasta ahí?

—Ve hacia el fondo de la iglesia y luego baja por la nave lateral.

—Si no regreso...

—Tienes que regresar.

Cuando el padre Compton dice: «En esta noche gloriosa entre todas las noches...», Edward se levanta y se marcha deprisa. Mi padre lo sigue con la mirada por los pasillos, hasta que Edward se detiene frente a la puerta. Observo entonces cómo desaparece tras ella y la puerta se cierra a causa del impacto.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Me encuentro en lo que parece ser el pasillo de una escuela de primaria.

«No te desesperes —me digo—. Nadie puede verte. Escóndete en alguna parte.» Miro a mi alrededor, angustiado, y veo una puerta donde dice: CHICOS. La abro y entro en un servicio de caballeros en miniatura, con las baldosas marrones, los sanitarios de porcelana diminutos y pegados al suelo y un radiador que quema, intensificando el olor a jabón de institución pública. Abro la ventana unos centímetros y pego la cara a la rendija. Hay árboles de hoja perenne que obstaculizan la vista, si es que hay alguna, y por eso el aire frío que inhalo sabe a pino. Al cabo de unos minutos me siento menos leve. Me tumbo sobre las baldosas y me enrosco hasta que las rodillas me tocan la barbilla. Aquí estoy. Sólido. Ahora. Sobre este suelo de baldosas marrones. Parece una minucia pedir algo así: continuidad. Por descontado, si existe un Dios, querrá que seamos buenos, y sería muy poco razonable esperar que alguien sea bondadoso sin darle ninguna clase de incentivos, y Bella es muy, muy buena, e incluso cree en Dios. ¿Por qué iba a decidir Él dejarla mal delante de toda esa gente...?

Abro los ojos. Los sanitarios de porcelana están circundados por auras iridiscentes, azul celeste, verde y púrpura, y me resigno a marcharme, no puedo detenerme ahora, y tiemblo cuando grito: «¡No!», pero ya me he desvanecido.

.

.

.

BELLA: El cura termina el sermón, que trata de la paz mundial, y mi padre se inclina sobre Charlotte y Mike y susurra:

—¿Se encuentra mal tu amigo?

—Sí —le respondo bajito—. Tiene dolor de cabeza y a veces le entran náuseas.

—¿Crees que debería ir a ayudarlo?

—¡No! Ya se le pasará.

Mi padre no parece convencido, pero se queda sentado. El cura bendice la hostia. Intento controlar el impulso de salir corriendo para ir a buscar a Edward. Los primeros bancos aguardan turno para recibir la comunión. Ángela toca la suite número dos para chelo de Bach. Es triste y preciosa. Vuelve, Edward. Vuelve.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Estoy en mi apartamento, en Chicago. Está oscuro, y me encuentro de rodillas en la sala de estar. Me levanto dando traspiés, y golpeo la librería con el codo.

—¡Joder!

No me lo puedo creer. Ni siquiera he pasado un día entero con la familia de Bella y ya he sido succionado y escupido en mi jodido apartamento como un maldito flipper...

—Eh.

Me vuelvo y me veo a mí mismo, incorporado y somnoliento sobre el sofá cama.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy? —le pregunto nervioso.

—28 de diciembre de 1991. Cuatro días después.

—No puedo soportarlo más —comento sentándome en la cama.

—Relájate. Regresarás dentro de unos minutos. Nadie se dará cuenta, y todo irá bien durante el resto de la visita.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, deja de gimotear —dice mi yo, imitando a mi padre a la perfección. Quiero golpearlo, pero no serviría de nada. Oigo música de fondo, lejana.

—¿Eso es de Bach?

—¿Cómo? Ah, sí. Está en tu cabeza. Es Ángela.

—Qué raro... ¡Oh!

Corro hacia el lavabo, y casi consigo llegar.

.

.

.

BELLA: Los últimos feligreses están recibiendo la comunión cuando Edward aparece por la puerta, un poco pálido, pero andando por su propio pie. Retrocede y sube por el pasillo lateral hasta apretujarse a mi lado.

—Damos por concluida la misa. Hermanos, marchaos en paz —dice el padre Compton.

—Amén.

Los monaguillos se juntan alrededor del padre como un banco de peces y empiezan a desfilar con garbo por el pasillo. El resto de la congregación los seguimos en fila. Oigo que Charlotte le pregunta a Edward si se encuentra bien, pero no alcanzo a oír su respuesta porque Victoria y Jessica nos interceptan y me veo obligada a presentarles a Edward.

Victoria sonríe como una boba.

—¡Pero si ya nos conocemos!

Edward me mira, alarmado. Niego categóricamente con la cabeza y Victoria fuerza una nueva sonrisa.

—Bueno, puede que no. Encantada de conocerte, Edward.

Jessica tiende una mano tímida a Edward y, para mi sorpresa, es él quien se la sostiene durante un minuto y luego le dice:

—Hola, Jessica.

Todavía no se la he presentado pero, por lo que veo, ella no lo ha reconocido.

Renata se une a nosotros en el instante preciso en que Ángela aparece golpeando la funda de su chelo entre el gentío.

—Venid mañana a casa —nos invita Renata—. Mis padres se marchan a las Bahamas a las cuatro.

Accedemos entusiasmados; cada año los padres de Renata se marchan a algún país tropical tras haber abierto todos los regalos, y cada año nosotros volamos en bandada hacia su casa tan pronto el coche desaparece por el caminito de entrada. Nos despedimos recitando a coro: «¡Feliz Navidad!», y salimos por la puerta lateral de la iglesia que da al aparcamiento.

—Bah... ¡Lo sabía! —exclama Ángela.

La nieve es abundante y reciente, y lo cubre todo, como si el mundo hubiera sido creado de nuevo en blanco. Me quedo quieta contemplando los árboles y los coches del otro lado de la calle, hacia el lago, que se estrella, invisible, contra la playa que yace distante, a los pies de la iglesia que se yergue sobre el risco. Edward se queda junto a mí, aguardando. Mike dice:

—Vamos, Bella. —Y yo le hago caso.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Es casi la 1.30 de la madrugada cuando entramos por la puerta de Casa Alondra del Prado. Charlie se ha pasado todo el camino de vuelta a casa reprendiendo a Ángela por su «equivocación» al interpretar «Noche de paz», y ella ha aguantado el chaparrón en silencio, mirando por la ventana hacia las casas y los árboles sumidos en la oscuridad. Ahora, sin embargo, todos suben las escaleras y se marchan a sus dormitorios tras desearse «Feliz Navidad» unas cincuenta veces más, salvo Ángela y Bella, que desaparecen por una puerta que hay al final del vestíbulo del primer piso. No sé muy bien qué hacer y, siguiendo un impulso repentino, las sigo.

—... un gilipollas rematado —está diciendo Ángela cuando saco la cabeza por la puerta. El cuarto está presidido por una enorme mesa de billar, bañada por el brillante resplandor de una lámpara suspendida en lo alto. Bella pone las bolas en el triángulo mientras Ángela pasea arriba y abajo entre las sombras, al borde del charco de luz.

—Bueno, si intentas machacarlo deliberadamente y él se deja hacer, no comprendo por qué te molesta tanto —dice Bella.

—Es tan petulante... —replica Ángela, golpeando el aire con los puños. Toso. Las dos se vuelven de un salto y Bella dice:

—Oh, Edward, menos mal. Pensé que sería mi padre.

—¿Quieres jugar? —me pregunta Ángela.

—No, pero os miraré.

Hay un taburete alto junto a la mesa y me siento en él. Bella le pasa un taco a Ángela. Esta le da tiza y luego sale, con fuerza. Dos de las bolas rayadas caen en las troneras de las esquinas. Ángela mete dos más antes de fallar, por los pelos, un golpe a varias bandas.

—Caray, voy a tener problemas —dice Bella.

Esta, por su parte, mete una bola fácil, la número dos, que estaba colocada al borde de una tronera de la esquina. En la siguiente jugada manda la bola blanca al agujero después de la tres, y Ángela repesca ambas bolas y pone en fila su jugada. Sin más preámbulos le da a las bolas rayadas.

—Bola ocho, tronera lateral —canta Ángela, y dicho y hecho.

—Ayyy —suspira Bella—. ¿Seguro que no quieres jugar? —me pregunta, ofreciéndome el taco.

—Venga, Edward —dice Ángela—. Eh, ¿a alguno de los dos os apetece tomar algo?

—No —responde Bella.

—¿Qué me ofreces? —le pregunto yo.

Ángela enciende un interruptor de la luz y aparece un antiguo y precioso mueble bar al otro extremo de la sala. Ángela y yo nos apiñamos detrás, y ante nuestra vista aparece todo lo que uno pueda imaginarse en el apartado de bebidas alcohólicas. Ángela se prepara un ron con Coca‐Cola. Yo dudo ante tanta profusión de riqueza, pero al final me sirvo un whisky solo. Bella cambia de idea y decide tomar algo, y mientras rompe la bandeja en miniatura de cubitos de hielo para meterlos en un vaso y servirse su licor de café Kahlua, la puerta se abre y todos nos quedamos helados.

Es Mike.

—¿Dónde está Charlotte? —le pregunta Bella.

—Cierra —le ordena Ángela.

Mike da la vuelta a la llave de la cerradura y se acerca al bar.

—Charlotte está durmiendo —dice, sacando una Heineken del pequeño frigorífico. Le quita la chapa y se aproxima a la mesa—. ¿Quién juega?

—Ángela y Edward —le informa Bella.

—Mmmm. ¿Ya lo has avisado?

—Cállate, Mike —le corta Ángela.

—Es Jackie Gleason (10) disfrazada —me asegura Mike. Me vuelvo hacia Ángela.

—Empecemos a jugar.

Bella vuelve a colocar las bolas en el triángulo. Ángela se gana el derecho a salir. El whisky ha macerado todas mis sinapsis y lo veo todo distinto y claro. Las bolas explosionan como fuegos artificiales y florecen en una nueva forma. La trece se tambalea al borde de una tronera de la esquina y luego cae.

—Rayadas otra vez —anuncia Ángela.

Mete la quince, la doce y la nueve antes de que una mala salida la obligue a intentar un golpe a dos bandas imposible de ejecutar.

Bella está de pie justo en el límite que proyecta la luz y, por lo tanto, su rostro permanece en la sombra, mientras que su cuerpo surge de la oscuridad como si flotara, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Centro mi atención en la mesa. Han pasado unos segundos. Meto la dos, la tres y la seis con facilidad, y entonces busco alguna otra posible jugada. La uno está justo delante de la tronera de la esquina, situada en el otro extremo de la mesa, y envío la bola blanca contra la siete, la cual se encarga de meter la uno. Mando la cuatro a la tronera lateral con un golpe a la banda y consigo introducir la cinco en la tronera del fondo con una afortunada carambola. Es una mala jugada, pero Ángela silba de todos modos. La siete baja sin más contratiempos.

—Ocho a la esquina —indico con la bola blanca, y se mete directa. Arranco un suspiro de admiración en la mesa.

—Oh, qué bonito... —dice Ángela—. Vuelve a hacerlo. Bella sonríe en la oscuridad.

—No estás a la altura —le dice Mike a Ángela.

—Estoy demasiado cansada para concentrarme; y demasiado cabreada también.

—¿Por culpa de papá?

—Sí.

—Bueno, si le buscas las cosquillas, él también te las buscará a ti.

—Todos podemos equivocarnos de buena fe —puntualiza Ángela haciendo pucheros.

—Durante unos instantes creí que se trataba de algo de Terry Riley (11) —le digo a Ángela.

—Es que en realidad era Terry Riley —responde Ángela sonriendo—. Era de _Salomé baila por la paz_.

Bella se ríe.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió meter a Salomé en «Noche de paz»?

—Muy fácil; por Juan Bautista. Pensé que entroncaban los dos temas, y si traspones esa primera parte de violín y la bajas una octava, suena muy bien, ¿sabéis? La la la, la...

—No puedes culparle de que haya perdido los nervios —interviene Mike—. Quiero decir que él sabe que tú nunca cometerías un fallo de ese tipo.

Me sirvo otra copa.

—¿Qué ha dicho Frank? —pregunta Bella.

—Ah, lo ha entendido. Intentaba imaginarse cómo inventar otra pieza a partir de todo ese material; como si Stravinsky se pusiera a revisar Noche de paz. Frank tiene ochenta y siete años, y le importa un comino si me dedico a fastidiar al personal, con tal de que le procure diversión. Ahora bien, Arabella y Ashley estaban cabreadísimas.

—Hombre, no es demasiado profesional por tu parte —sentencia Mike.

—¿Y qué más da? ¡Estamos hablando de la iglesia de San Basilio, por favor! ¿A ti que te parece? —me pregunta Ángela.

Titubeo.

—La verdad es que me da igual —digo al final—, pero si mi padre te oyera hacer eso, se enfadaría muchísimo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Él es partidario de que cualquier composición musical debe tratarse con respeto, aunque sea una pieza que no le guste demasiado. Por ejemplo, a él no le gustan Tchaikovsky ni Strauss, pero cuando los toca, se los toma muy en serio. Por eso es tan bueno: toca cualquier obra como si estuviera enamorado de ella.

—Oh —exclama Ángela, pensativa; se aleja hacia el bar y se prepara otra bebida—. Eres muy afortunado por tener un padre a quien no le interesa solo el dinero.

Estoy de pie detrás de Bella, recorriendo su columna vertebral con los dedos, amparado por la oscuridad. Ella se lleva la mano a la espalda y yo se la aferró.

—No creo que dijeras lo mismo si conocieras a mi familia. Además, tu padre parece preocuparse mucho por ti.

—No —niega Ángela categóricamente—. Solo quiere que sea perfecta para lucirme ante sus amistades. No le importo en absoluto. —Pone las bolas en el triángulo y las gira hasta dejarlas en posición—. ¿Quién quiere jugar?

—Yo —se ofrece Mike—. ¿Te apetece, Edward?

—Por supuesto.

Mike y yo damos tiza a los tacos y nos ponemos frente a frente delante de la mesa.

Salgo yo. La cuatro y la quince van dentro.

—A bolas de color —anuncio.

Veo la dos cerca de la esquina. La meto, y entonces fallo la tres en el mismo golpe. Me estoy cansando, y mi coordinación ya no es la misma con los whiskies. Mike juega decidido, pero sin estilo, y mete la diez y la once. Seguimos en la brecha, y no tardo en meter todas las bolas de color. Mike tiene la trece aparcada en el borde de una tronera de la esquina.

—Bola ocho —digo, señalándola.

—Supongo que ya sabes que no puedes meter la bola de Mike, si no quieres perder —interviene Ángela.

—No pasa nada —le digo.

Lanzo la bola blanca con suavidad a través del tapete, la cual besa la bola ocho con cariño y la envía gentilmente y sin prisas hacia la trece. Cuando parece que casi está a punto de dar un rodeo frente a la trece, como si fuera a pasar a la banda, se zambulle decorosamente en el agujero y Bella ríe, pero entonces la trece se mueve y cae también.

—En fin, qué le vamos a hacer... —digo yo—. Caprichos de la fortuna.

—Buena partida —dice Mike.

—Cielos, ¿dónde has aprendido a jugar así? —pregunta Ángela.

—Fue una de las cosas que me enseñaron en la universidad —le contesto—, además de la bebida, la poesía inglesa y alemana y las drogas.

Guardamos los tacos y recogemos los vasos y las botellas.

—¿En qué te especializaste? —pregunta Mike, abriendo la puerta cerrada con llave. Atravesamos el vestíbulo y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

—En literatura inglesa.

—¿Y cómo no elegiste música? —Ángela mantiene en equilibrio su vaso y el de Bella en una mano para abrir la puerta del comedor de un empujón.

—Si te dijera que no tengo oído musical, no me creerías —le digo riendo—. Mis padres estaban convencidos de que les dieron la criatura equivocada cuando se marcharon del hospital.

—Debe de haber sido una lata —apunta Mike, y entonces le dice a Ángela—: Al menos a ti papá no te presiona para que seas abogada.

Entramos en la cocina y Bella enciende el interruptor de la luz.

—Tampoco te presiona a ti —replica Ángela—. Y te encanta el derecho.

—Pues a eso me refiero. Él no nos obliga a dedicarnos a algo que no nos guste.

—¿Era una lata? —me pregunta Ángela—. A mí me habría encantado.

—Bueno, antes de que mi madre muriera, todo era fantástico. Luego las cosas fueron terribles. Si yo hubiera sido un prodigio del violín, quizá... No lo sé. —Miro a Bella y me encojo de hombros—. En fin, la cuestión es que mi padre y yo no nos llevamos nada bien.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Hora de acostarse —anuncia Bella, queriendo decir que por hoy ya basta. Ángela, sin embargo, espera una respuesta.

—¿Has visto alguna vez un retrato de mi madre? —le pregunto a Ángela, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asiente—. Yo me parezco a ella.

—¿Y qué?

Ángela limpia los vasos en el fregadero. Bella se encarga de secarlos.

—Pues que no puede soportar el hecho de mirarme. Bueno, esa es una de las múltiples razones.

—Pero...

—Ángela... —Bella intenta que su hermana desista, pero esta no se detiene ante nadie.

—¡Pero si se trata de tu padre!

Sonrío.

—Lo que haces a tu padre para sacarlo de sus casillas es insignificante comparado con las cosas que mi padre y yo nos hemos hecho el uno al otro.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, las innumerables veces que me ha echado de nuestro apartamento y ha cerrado la puerta con llave, hiciera el tiempo que hiciese. O, por ejemplo, la vez que tiré sus llaves al río. Esa clase de cosas.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

—No quería que se estrellara con el coche, y estaba borracho.

Ángela, Mike y Bella me miran y asienten. Lo comprenden perfectamente.

—Hora de acostarse —dice Ángela, y salimos todos de la cocina y subimos a nuestros dormitorios sin pronunciar palabra, salvo para desearnos las buenas noches.

.

.

.

BELLA: Son las 3.14 de la mañana según mi despertador, y empiezo a sentirme calentita dentro de la cama cuando la puerta se abre y entra Edward con mucho sigilo.

Retiro las mantas y él se mete dentro de un salto. La cama cruje mientras nos acomodamos.

—Hola —susurro.

—Hola —me susurra a su vez Edward.

—No ha sido una buena idea.

—Hacía mucho frío en mi dormitorio.

—¡Ay!

Edward me toca la mejilla, y tengo que ahogar un grito. Tiene los dedos helados.

Se los froto entre las palmas de la mano. Edward se acurruca bajo la manta y yo me aprieto contra él, intentando entrar de nuevo en calor.

—¿Llevas calcetines? —me pregunta en voz queda.

—Sí.

Mete la cabeza bajo las mantas y me los quita. Al cabo de unos minutos, muchos chirridos y múltiples chitones, acabamos los dos desnudos.

—¿A dónde fuiste cuando te marchaste de la iglesia?

—A mi apartamento. Estuve ahí unos cinco minutos, y era cuatro días más tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba cansado, tenso, supongo.

—No, me refiero a por qué fuiste precisamente ahí.

—No lo sé. Por una especie de mecanismo defectuoso. Quizá los controladores aéreos de los viajes a través del tiempo pensaron que me sentaría bien ir ahí. —Edward entierra su mano en mi pelo.

Fuera se está haciendo de día.

—Feliz Navidad —le digo en un suspiro.

Edward no responde, y yo sigo acurrucada y despierta entre sus brazos, pensando en legiones de ángeles, escuchando su respiración controlada y atesorándolo todo en mi corazón.

.

.

.

EDWARD: A primera hora de la mañana me levanto para ir a mear y mientras estoy orinando en el baño de Bella, somnoliento a la luz de la lamparita de orientación nocturna Tinkerbell, oigo la voz de una chica que dice: «¿Bella?». Antes de averiguar de dónde proviene esa voz, la puerta de lo que yo había confundido con un armario se abre, y me encuentro completamente desnudo delante de Ángela.

—¡Oh! —exclama ella en un susurro, mientras yo tardo en reaccionar y agarro una toalla para taparme.

—¡Ah, hola, Ángela! —digo bajito, y los dos sonreímos. Ángela desaparece tras la puerta de su dormitorio con la misma celeridad con que ha aparecido.

.

.

.

BELLA: Estoy adormilada, y oigo los ruidos de la casa al despertarse. María está en la cocina; canta y hace sonar las cacerolas. Alguien camina por el pasillo y pasa por delante de mi puerta. Abro los ojos y veo que Edward sigue profundamente dormido; y, de repente, me doy cuenta de que tengo que sacarlo de mi cuarto sin que nadie nos vea.

Me zafo de los brazos de Edward y de las mantas y salgo de la cama con cautela. Recojo el camisón del suelo y todavía no he acabado de ponérmelo cuando Carmen dice:

—¡Bella, vamos, arriba y a espabilarse! ¡Es Navidad!

Carmen se asoma a la puerta. Oigo que Ángela llama a Carmen y mientras saco la cabeza del camisón, Carmen se vuelve para responder a Ángela. Me vuelvo hacia la cama y veo que Edward ya no está. El pantalón de su pijama se encuentra sobre la alfombra, y lo meto bajo la cama de una patada. Carmen entra en mi dormitorio vestida con la bata amarilla y con las trenzas colgándole sobre los hombros.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —le digo, y ella me cuenta algo sobre mi madre; pero a mí me cuesta seguir su discurso porque me imagino a Edward materializándose delante de Carmen.

—¿Me oyes, Bella? —pregunta Carmen, mirándome con aire preocupado.

—¿Eh? Ay, lo siento. Todavía estoy algo dormida, creo.

—Abajo el café está listo. —Carmen empieza a hacerme la cama. Se la ve sorprendida.

—Yo la haré, Carmen. Tú ve abajo.

Carmen pasa al otro lado de la cama en el momento preciso en que mi madre saca la cabeza por la puerta. Está preciosa, serena tras la tormenta de anoche.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño.

Me acerco a ella y le doy un leve beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz Navidad, mamá. —Cuesta muchísimo enfadarse con ella cuando se comporta como mi encantadora y tierna madre.

—Carmen, ¿bajas conmigo? —pregunta mi madre.

Carmen palmea las almohadas y las huellas gemelas de nuestras cabezas se desvanecen. Me mira y enarca las cejas, pero no hace ningún comentario.

—¿Carmen?

—Voy... —Carmen se afana tras mi madre.

Cierro la puerta cuando se marchan y me apoyo contra ella, justo a tiempo de ver a Edward retorcerse para salir de debajo de la cama. Mientras Edward se levanta y empieza a ponerse el pijama, yo cierro la puerta con llave.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Bajo la cama —responde Edward bajito, como si fuera algo tan obvio.

—¿Todo el rato?

—Sí.

Por alguna razón, la escena me resulta divertida, y empiezo a reír. Edward me tapa la boca con la mano, y al cabo de unos segundos los dos temblamos de risa, en silencio.

.

.

.

EDWARD: El día de Navidad se presenta extrañamente tranquilo tras la tormenta del día anterior. Nos reunimos alrededor del árbol, tímidos en bata y zapatillas, abrimos los regalos y soltamos exclamaciones de admiración. Tras darnos todos las gracias efusivamente, desayunamos. Al desayuno sigue un período de calma, y después celebramos la cena de Navidad, alabando por todo lo alto a María y sus langostas. Todos sonreímos, mostramos nuestras mejores maneras y estamos guapísimos. Somos el modelo de la familia feliz, el anuncio destinado a la burguesía. Somos todo aquello que yo siempre deseé ser cuando por Navidad nos sentábamos a la mesa del restaurante El Wok de la Fortuna con mi padre y el señor y la señora Kim, y yo fingía que me lo estaba pasando en grande, mientras los adultos me observaban con angustia. Sin embargo, se advierte una tensión palpable mientras holgazaneamos, con el apetito saciado, en la sala de estar después de la cena, para ver el partido de fútbol que dan en televisión, leer los libros que nos hemos regalado o poner en marcha los regalos que van con pilas o que deben montarse. Es como si en algún lugar, en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la casa, se hubiera firmado un alto el fuego, y ahora las partes implicadas se propusieran acatarlo con todas sus consecuencias, al menos hasta mañana, al menos hasta que llegue una nueva partida de municiones. Todos estamos actuando, fingimos sentirnos relajados, encarnamos a la madre, al padre, las hermanas, el hermano, el novio y la prometida ideales. Es un alivio, por consiguiente, cuando Bella consulta el reloj, se levanta del sofá y dice:

—Vamos. Es hora de ir a casa de Renata.

.

.

.

BELLA: La fiesta de Renata está muy animada cuando llegamos. Edward está tenso y pálido, y se va de cabeza a los licores tan pronto nos quitamos los abrigos. Todavía me siento adormecida por el vino de la cena, así que le hago un gesto de negación cuando me pregunta qué quiero tomar; me trae una Coca‐Cola. Él se agarra a su cerveza como si fuera un contrapeso.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia, y oye lo que te digo: bajo ninguna circunstancia me abandones y permitas que me las apañe solo —me exige Edward, mirando por encima de mi hombro; y antes de que vuelva la cabeza, ya tenemos a Victoria a nuestro lado. Se hace un silencio momentáneo, violento.

—Bueno, Edward —dice Victoria—. Nos han dicho que eres bibliotecario, pero la verdad es que no pareces en absoluto un bibliotecario.

—En realidad soy modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein. Lo de bibliotecario es solo una tapadera.

Nunca había visto a Victoria tan desarmada. Ojalá hubiera traído una cámara. No obstante, enseguida recupera la compostura, contempla a Edward de arriba abajo y sonríe.

—Muy bien, Bella, puedes quedártelo.

—Menudo alivio —le digo yo—. Había perdido la receta.

Renata, Jessica y Nancy se presentan ante nosotros, con mirada decidida, y nos interrogan: cómo nos conocimos, cómo se gana la vida Edward, en qué universidad estudió, bla, bla, bla. Nunca imaginé que cuando Edward y yo nos dejáramos ver juntos en público finalmente la situación sería tan crispante, a la vez que aburrida.

Vuelvo a captar la onda cuando Nancy dice:

—Es curioso que te llames Edward.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprende Edward—. Y eso, ¿por qué?

Nancy le cuenta la fiesta nocturna que celebramos en casa de Rosalie, aquella en la que el tablero Ouija dijo que yo me casaría con alguien llamado Edward. Este parece impresionado.

—¿Eso es verdad? —me pregunta.

—Mmmm, sí. —De repente me entran unas ganas tremendas de hacer pis—. Perdonad —les digo, separándome del grupo e ignorando la expresión de súplica de Edward.

Victoria me pisa los talones mientras me dirijo al piso de arriba; me veo obligada a cerrarle la puerta del baño en las narices para impedir que entre detrás de mí.

—Abre, Bella —dice sacudiendo el pomo de la puerta.

Me lo tomo con calma: hago pis, me lavo las manos y me retoco el pintalabios.

—Bella —ruge Victoria—, iré abajo a contarle a tu novio todas y cada una de las cosas horribles que has hecho en tu vida si no abres esta puerta inmediat... —Abro la puerta de golpe y Victoria casi se precipita contra el suelo del cuarto de baño—. Muy bien, Bella Swan. —dice Victoria con aire amenazador mientras cierra la puerta.

Me siento en el borde de la bañera y ella se apoya contra el lavabo, irguiéndose ante mí con sus zapatos de salón.

—Confiesa ya y dime qué sucede en realidad entre tú y ese tipo que se llama Edward. Ya sé que todo lo que has dicho antes es una sarta de mentiras. Tú no conociste a ese tío hace tres meses, hace años que lo conoces. Cuéntame el secreto.

La verdad es que no sé cómo empezar. ¿Debería contarle a Victoria la verdad?

No. ¿Por qué no? Por lo que yo sé, Victoria solo ha visto a Edward en una ocasión, y su aspecto no era tan diferente del que tiene ahora. Quiero mucho a Victoria. Es fuerte, alocada, dura de roer; pero sé que no me creería si le dijera: «Es por culpa de los viajes a través del tiempo, Victoria. Ver para creer».

—De acuerdo —le digo, ordenando mis ideas—. Sí, hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco.

—¿Cuánto?

—Desde que tenía seis años.

Victoria abre unos ojos como limones. Parece un personaje de dibujos animados. No puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Por qué... cómo es que... en fin, cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?

—No lo sé. Quiero decir que hubo un período de tiempo en el que las cosas estaban bastante al límite, pero en realidad no sucedió nada; es decir, Edward se mostró absolutamente inflexible a la hora de liarse con una niña pequeña, y yo, por supuesto, estaba loquita por él, sin esperanza alguna...

—Pero ¿cómo es que nunca supimos nada de él? No entiendo por qué tuvisteis que mantenerlo todo tan en secreto. Hubieras podido decírmelo.

—Bueno, tú más o menos lo sabías. —Es una excusa muy pobre, y soy consciente de ello.

Victoria se lo toma mal.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no me lo dijeras.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Victoria.

—Ya. ¿Y cuál era el inconveniente?

—Bueno, él tiene ocho años más que yo.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que cuando yo tenía doce y él veinte, eso representaba un problema. —Por no hablar de cuando yo tenía seis y él cuarenta.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo. Me refiero a que entiendo que no quisieras que tus padres, sin ir más lejos, se enteraran de que interpretabas el papel de Lolita con este Humbert Humbert (12), pero no veo por qué no podías decírnoslo a nosotras; te habríamos dado todo el apoyo del mundo. Quiero decir que estuvimos tanto tiempo compadeciéndote, preocupándonos por ti y preguntándonos por qué te comportabas como una monja rematada... —Victoria mueve la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad—; y resulta que tú te pasabas el tiempo montándotelo con Mario el bibliotecario...

No puedo evitar ruborizarme.

—Yo no me pasaba el tiempo montándomelo con él, por si te interesa saberlo.

—¡Venga ya!

—¡De verdad! Esperamos a que yo cumpliera dieciocho años. Lo hicimos el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Aun así, Bella... —empieza a decir Victoria.

De repente, oímos que alguien golpea con fuerza la puerta del baño y una voz grave y masculina pregunta:

—¡Eh, chicas! ¿Os habéis muerto ahí dentro o qué?

—Continuará... —me susurra Victoria, y salimos del baño para recibir los aplausos de los cinco chicos que guardan fila en el pasillo.

Encuentro a Edward en la cocina, escuchando con paciencia los parloteos futbolísticos de uno de los inexplicables amigos atletas de Renata. Capto la mirada de su novia, una chica rubia, de naricita chata, quien se lo lleva a rastras para que le vaya a buscar otra copa.

—Mira, Bella... —dice Edward—. ¡Criaturitas punk!

Miro hacia donde me señala y veo que se trata de Jodie, la hermana de Renata, que tiene catorce años, y su novio, Alec Hardgrove. Él lleva una cresta verde y una camiseta completamente rota con imperdibles, y Jodie intenta parecerse a Lydia Lunch (13), aunque la verdad es que más bien semeja un mapache al que ese día el pelo le ha quedado mal. En realidad, da la impresión de que se hayan ataviado para asistir a una fiesta de Halloween y no de Navidad. Se les ve al margen de la reunión y a la defensiva; pero Edward está entusiasmado.

—Uauuu. ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Doce?

—Catorce.

—Veamos, catorce en el noventa y uno, eso hace... ¡Diablos! Nacieron en 1977. Me siento viejo. Necesito otra copa.

Renata atraviesa la cocina en ese momento sosteniendo una bandeja de chupitos de Jell‐O. Edward coge dos y se los traga uno tras otro, luego hace una mueca.

—Ecs. Esto es asqueroso.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Qué tipo de música crees que escuchan? —me pregunta.

—Ni idea. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Edward parece alarmado.

—Oh, no podría. Los asustaría.

—Creo que más bien son ellos los que te asustan a ti.

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Parecen tan tiernos y jóvenes, tan verdes, como capullitos en flor.

—¿Te has vestido así alguna vez? Edward ríe con socarronería.

—¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡Claro que no! Esos críos están imitando a los punk británicos, y yo soy un punk americano. No, yo solía ir vestido más bien como Richard Hell (14).

—¿Por qué no te acercas a ellos y entablas conversación? Parecen sentirse solos.

—Si tú vienes a presentarnos y me coges de la mano.

Nos aventuramos por la cocina con suma prudencia, como Lévi‐Strauss acercándose a un par de caníbales. Jodie y Alec poseen esa mirada en la que se mezcla la voluntad de luchar y el miedo que se aprecia en los alces del Canal Naturaleza.

—Hola, Jodie. ¿Qué tal, Alec?

—¿Qué hay, Bella? —me contesta Jodie.

Conozco a Jodie de toda la vida pero, de repente, se muestra tímida, y concluyo que la parafernalia neopunk debe de ser idea de Alec.

—Se os ve un tanto... digamos, un tanto aburridos, y os he traído a Edward para que lo conozcáis. Le gusta vuestro... vuestra indumentaria.

—Hola —interviene Edward, profundamente avergonzado—. Tenía curiosidad... Es decir, me preguntaba qué os gusta escuchar.

—¿Que qué nos gusta escuchar? —repite Alec.

—Sí... En el campo de la música. ¿Qué clase de música os gusta?

Alec se anima.

—Bueno, los Sex Pistols —dice, y luego hace una pausa.

—Claro —dice Edward, asintiendo—. ¿Y los Clash?

—Sí; y... también Nirvana.

—Los Nirvana son buenos —dice Edward.

—¿Blondie? —interviene Jodie, temerosa de equivocarse en la respuesta.

—Me gusta Blondie —digo yo—, y a Edward le gusta Deborah Harry.

—¿Ramones? —pregunta Edward. Jodie y Alec asienten al unísono.

—¿Y Patti Smith?

Jodie y Alec ponen cara de no saber quién es.

—¿Iggy Pop?

Alec niega con la cabeza.

—Pearl Jam más bien.

En ese momento intervengo en la conversación.

—La verdad es que en el pueblo no contamos con una emisora de radio demasiado importante —le explico a Edward—; y resulta casi imposible conocer a todos esos grupos.

—Ah, ya. —Edward calla unos segundos—. Veamos, ¿queréis que os escriba unos cuantos nombres? Para tener más información musical.

Jodie se encoge de hombros, pero Alec asiente con una mirada grave y excitada. Revuelvo el bolso en busca de lápiz y papel. Edward se sienta a la mesa de la cocina y Alec se instala frente a él.

—Muy bien —dice Edward—. Tenéis que retroceder hasta los sesenta, ¿vale? Empezáis por el Velvet Underground, de Nueva York; y luego, pasáis a Detroit, donde tenéis MC5, Iggy Pop y los Stooges. A continuación podéis volver a Nueva York, y escuchar a The New York Dolls y The Heartbreakers…

—¿A Tom Petty también? —apunta Jodie—. Hemos oído hablar de él.

—Mmmm, no... Ese grupo era muy distinto. Casi todos murieron en los ochenta.

—¿En un accidente aéreo? —pregunta Alec.

—Por culpa de la heroína —le corrige Edward—. En fin, tenemos a Televisión, Richard Hell y los Voidoids, y Patti Smith.

—También a los Talking Heads —añado yo.

—Sí... No sé... ¿Los consideras auténticos punk?

—Hombre, estuvieron en la movida.

—De acuerdo. —Edward los añade a la lista—. Los Talking Heads. Digamos que entonces nos trasladamos a Inglaterra...

—Yo creía que el punk había empezado en Londres —puntualiza Alec.

—No, claro que no —precisa Edward, retirando su silla—. Algunos, entre los que yo me cuento, creemos que el punk es la manifestación más novedosa de una especie de espíritu, un sentimiento, cómo te diría..., la sensación de que las cosas no marchan bien y de que, de hecho, todo funciona tan mal que lo único que podemos hacer es decir: «Jódete», una y otra vez, sin parar, gritándolo a pleno pulmón, hasta que alguien nos detenga.

—Exacto —dice Alec en voz queda, con el rostro iluminado por un fervor casi religioso bajo el pelo pincho—. Exacto.

—Estás corrompiendo a un menor —le digo a Edward.

—Bah, él llegaría a la misma conclusión sin mi ayuda. ¿A que sí?

—Eso intento, pero aquí no es demasiado fácil.

—Ya lo veo.

Edward sigue añadiendo nombres de grupos a la lista. Miro por encima de su hombro y veo lo que ha escrito: Sex Pistols, The Clash, Gang of Four, Buzzcocks, Dead Kennedys, X, The Mekons, The Raincoats, The Dead Boys, New Order, The Smiths, Lora Logic, The Au Pairs, Big Black, PiL, The Pixies, The Breeders, Sonic Youth...

—Edward, no podrán conseguir nada de todo esto en el pueblo.

Edward asiente, y apunta el número de teléfono y la dirección de Vintage Vinyl al pie de la hoja.

—Supongo que tendréis un tocadiscos, ¿no?

—Mis padres tienen uno —dice Alec. Edward hace una mueca.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta a ti en realidad? —le pregunto yo a Jodie. Noto como si se hubiera apartado de la conversación durante el ritual de hermanamiento masculino que Edward y Alec llevan a cabo.

—Prince —admite ella.

Edward y yo dejamos escapar un grito y yo empiezo a cantar _1999_ a pleno pulmón, mientras Edward se pone a mi lado de un salto y empezamos a chocar y dar vueltas por la cocina. Renata nos oye y corre a poner el disco; y de ese modo tan simple la fiesta se convierte en baile.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Salimos de la fiesta de Renata y regresamos a casa de Bella en coche.

—Estás terriblemente callado —dice Bella.

—Pensaba en esos muchachos. Las criaturas punk.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Intentaba imaginar las causas por las que ese chico...

—Alec.

—... Alec, retrocede hacia el pasado y disfruta con la música que sonaba el año en que él nació.

—Bueno, yo era una fan incondicional de los Beatles, y rompieron un año antes de que yo naciera.

—Pues por eso mismo lo digo. ¿De qué va todo esto? Lo que quiero decir es que tú deberías entusiasmarte con Depeche Mode, Sting o algún otro grupo de la época. Alec y su novia tendrían que estar escuchando a The Cure si quieren disfrazarse, y, en cambio, han ido a tropezar con esa cosa, el punk, de la que no saben nada en absoluto...

—Estoy segura de que lo hacen sobre todo para molestar a sus padres. Renata me ha contado que su padre no permite que Jodie salga de casa vestida de ese modo. ¿Qué hace ella? Mete toda su ropa en la mochila y se cambia en los lavabos de chicas de la escuela.

—Pero eso era lo que hacían todos en aquellos tiempos. Quiero decir que se trata de afirmar tu individualidad, eso lo comprendo, pero ¿por qué defienden el individualismo de 1977? Tendrían que vestir con franela de cuadros.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—Me deprime. Es un recordatorio que me dice que la época a la que pertenezco ha muerto, y no solo muerto, sino que ya está olvidada. Estas historias jamás las pasan por la radio, y no consigo imaginar la razón. Es como si nunca hubieran sucedido. Por eso me entusiasmo cuando veo a niños que fingen ser punk, porque no quiero que todo eso desaparezca.

—Bueno, siempre puedes volver. La mayoría de personas están unidas al presente; tú, en cambio, puedes regresar una y otra vez.

—Es triste, Bella —le digo tras reflexionar unos segundos—. Incluso cuando consigo hacer algo que me divierte, como por ejemplo, ir a un concierto que me perdí la primera vez, con un grupo que quizá ya se ha roto o en el que algún componente ha muerto, me resulta triste verlo porque sé lo que va a ocurrir.

—No veo por qué eso ha de ser distinto de todo lo que ocurre en tu vida.

—No lo es.

Llegamos al camino privado que conduce a la casa de Bella, y ella gira para coger la desviación.

—Edward.

—Dime.

—Si ahora pudieras detenerlo todo... Si pudieras evitar seguir viajando a través del tiempo, sin que eso te reportara mayores consecuencias, ¿lo harías?

—¿Si pudiera detenerme ahora y ya te conociera?

—Ya me conoces.

—Sí. Me detendría. —Echo un vistazo a Bella, cuyo rostro apenas percibo en la oscuridad del interior del automóvil.

—Sería extraño. Me quedarían todos esos recuerdos que tú jamás tendrías. Sería como si..., bueno, es como si viviera con alguien que sufre de amnesia. Es la sensación que tengo desde que llegamos a casa.

—Digamos entonces que en el futuro podrás verme merodear por todos esos recuerdos hasta que consiga reunir la serie completa, que podrás coleccionar —le digo riendo.

—Supongo que sí. —Bella me sonríe y entra en el caminito circular que hay delante de la casa—. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Más tarde, tras haber subido a nuestros dormitorios separados y haberme puesto el pijama y cepillado los dientes, me escabullo hacia la habitación de Bella y recuerdo cerrar la puerta con llave. Nos metemos en su estrecha cama, calentitos, y ella susurra:

—No querría que te lo perdieras.

—¿El qué?

—Todo lo que sucedió. Cuando era una niña. Es decir, hasta ahora solo ha ocurrido a medias, porque todavía no estás ahí; por consiguiente, cuando eso te suceda a ti, se convertirá en real.

—A eso voy —le digo, pasándole la mano por el vientre y bajando hasta su entrepierna.

Bella chilla.

—Chitón.

—Tienes la mano heladísima.

—Lo siento.

Hacemos el amor con cuidado y en silencio. Cuando al final me corro, lo hago con tanta intensidad que me viene un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y durante un minuto temo que voy a desaparecer, pero eso no ocurre. Al contrario, sigo tumbado entre los brazos de Bella, transido de dolor. Bella ronca, con unos ronquidos silenciosos y animales que parecen unos bulldozers que me perforaran el cráneo. Quiero estar en mi cama, en mi apartamento. Hogar, dulce hogar. En ningún lugar se está como en casa. Llevadme a casa, caminos del mundo. Nuestro hogar es donde tenemos el corazón, pero mi corazón se encuentra aquí; así que debo de estar en casa. Bella suspira, vuelve la cabeza y se queda en silencio. Hola, amor mío, estoy en casa. En casa, sí, estoy en casa.

.

.

.

BELLA: Es una mañana fría y despejada. Ya hemos desayunado. Las maletas están en el coche. Mike y Charlotte ya se han marchado con mi padre al aeropuerto de Kalamazoo. Edward está en el vestíbulo despidiéndose de Ángela; y yo corro escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio de mi madre.

—Oh, ¿tan tarde es? —me pregunta ella cuando me ve con el abrigo y las botas puestas—. Creía que os quedaríais a almorzar.

Mi madre se sienta al escritorio, que siempre está cubierto de papeles manuscritos con su extravagante escritura.

—¿En qué trabajas?

Sea lo que sea, las páginas están llenas de palabras tachadas y garabatos. Mi madre vuelve los papeles del revés. Guarda muy en secreto sus escritos.

—En nada. Es un poema sobre el jardín oculto bajo la nieve. No me está saliendo nada bien. —Se levanta y se dirige a la ventana—. Es curioso cómo los poemas jamás alcanzan la belleza del jardín mismo. Al menos, los míos.

No puedo dedicarle ningún comentario al respecto porque nunca me ha dejado leer ni uno solo de sus poemas, por lo tanto le digo:

—Bueno, la verdad es que el jardín está precioso.

Mi madre, no obstante, desprecia mi cumplido con un imperceptible movimiento de las manos. Los halagos no significan nada para ella, no cree en ellos. Solo las críticas arrancan un rubor a sus mejillas y atraen su atención. Si yo le dijera algo despectivo, ella siempre lo recordaría. Se produce un silencio incómodo. Me doy cuenta de que está esperando que me marche para poder seguir escribiendo.

—Adiós, mamá —le digo. Beso su frío rostro y escapo.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Llevamos casi una hora conduciendo. La autopista está flanqueada por pinos desde hace kilómetros; ahora, sin embargo, avanzamos por un terreno llano y sembrado de alambradas de espino. Hace rato que no hablamos. Tan pronto me doy cuenta de ello, me resulta extraño ese silencio, y por eso empiezo a hablar.

—No ha ido tan mal, después de todo —digo con una voz demasiado alegre, en un tono demasiado alto para estar viajando en un coche de tan reducidas dimensiones.

Bella no responde, y la miro. Está llorando; le bajan las lágrimas por las mejillas mientras conduce, pero finge que no llora. Nunca había visto llorar antes a Bella, y hay algo en sus lágrimas estoicas y silenciosas que me irrita.

—Bella, Bella... Quizá sea mejor... ¿Podrías aparcar en la cuneta un minuto?

Sin mirarme disminuye la velocidad y entra en el arcén, donde se detiene. Nos encontramos en algún lugar de Indiana. Se ven muchísimos cuervos recortados contra el azul del cielo en el campo que bordea la carretera. Bella apoya la frente contra el volante e inspira profundamente, pero su respiración es entrecortada.

—Bella —le digo, hablándole en la nuca—. Bella, lo siento. ¿Acaso he... la he jodido de algún modo? ¿Qué sucede? Yo no...

—No se trata de ti —me contesta bajo la cortina de su pelo. Seguimos sentados durante unos minutos.

—Entonces, dime qué pasa.

Bella niega con la cabeza y yo me quedo contemplándola. Al final, reúno el coraje suficiente para tocarla. Le acaricio el pelo; noto los huesos de su cuello y su columna entre las espesas y brillantes olas. Ella se vuelve, y yo la abrazo, intentando salvar la distancia que media entre los dos asientos separados. Ahora Bella solloza y tiembla.

Al final, se calma, y entonces dice:

—Maldita seas, mamá.

Un rato después nos encontramos en un embotellamiento en la autovía Dan Ryan, escuchando a Irma Thomas.

—Oye, Edward. ¿Te ha resultado... te ha importado mucho?

—¿Importarme el qué? —pregunto, recordando los sollozos de Bella.

—Mi familia —dice ella—. ¿Son..., te han parecido...?

—Son fantásticos, Bella. Me han gustado mucho, de verdad. Sobre todo Ángela.

—A veces querría empujarlos a todos al lago Michigan y contemplar cómo se hunden en él.

—Mmmm, conozco esa sensación. Oye, creo que tu padre y tu hermano me habían visto antes; y Ángela me ha dicho algo francamente extraño cuando nos marchábamos.

—Te vi con mi padre y Mike en una ocasión; y no hay duda de que Ángela te vio en el sótano cuando tenía doce años.

—¿Y eso nos causará problemas?

—No, porque la explicación es demasiado fantasiosa para creerla.

Los dos reímos, y la tensión que nos ha atenazado durante todo el viaje hasta llegar a Chicago se esfuma. El tráfico empieza a acelerarse. Al cabo de poco tiempo, Bella se detiene frente al edificio donde vivo. Cojo la bolsa del maletero y observo alejarse a Bella, deslizándose por Dearborn, con el corazón en un puño. Unas horas más tarde identifico lo que siento como una sensación de soledad, y la Navidad vuelve a clausurarse oficialmente otro año más.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender un poco más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Nancy Drew: es un personaje creado por el escritor estadounidense Edward Stratemeyer. Es una detective aficionada que ha sido protagonista de varias series de novelas de misterio para niños y adolescentes, que fueron escritas por varios autores fantasma y lanzadas a la venta bajo la firma colectiva «Carolyn Keene».

(2) Eleanor Roosevelt: Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1884-1962) fue una escritora de libros sensuales, diplomática, activista por los derechos humanos y feminista. Fue Primera Dama estadounidense y esposa del Presidente de los Estados Unidos Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Está considerada como una de las líderes que más ha influido en el siglo XX.

(3) Pavlovianas: también conocido como condicionamiento clásico, condicionamiento respondiente, modelo estímulo-respuesta o aprendizaje por asociaciones, es un tipo de aprendizaje asociativo que fue demostrado por primera vez por Iván Pávlov.

(4) Marvell: Andrew Marvell (1621-1678) poeta, escritor satírico y parlamentario inglés. Fue poco reconocido como poeta en su época, pero alcanzó su popularidad como escritor satírico, así como patriota. Amigo y ayudante de un autor de gran renombre, John Milton, y admirador del político Oliver Cromwell. Se le incluye en el grupo de los poetas metafísicos, en los que también se encuentran John Donne y George Herbert, entre otros.

(5) Jimmy Stewart: James Maitland Stewart (1908-1997), fue un actor de cine, teatro y televisión estadounidense, famoso por su particular personalidad en la pantalla. Durante el transcurso de su carrera actuó en varias películas consideradas clásicos y fue nominado cinco veces al Premio Óscar, ganando una vez en competencia y recibiendo uno por su trayectoria. También tuvo una notable carrera militar alcanzando el grado de Brigadier General en la Fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos.

(6) Donna Reed: Donnabelle Mullenger (1921-1986) fue una actriz estadounidense de gran popularidad en las décadas de 1950 y 1960 por sus trabajos en cine y en TV. Ganó un Óscar.

(7) Poinsettias: conocida comúnmente como pastora, pascuero, noche buena, flor de pascua, estrella federal o poinsettia en , es una planta frecuentemente utilizada en jardinería como arbusto, pero principalmente en floricultura como planta de interior en Navidad.

(8) Bartok: Béla Viktor János Bartók (1881-1945) fue un músico húngaro que destacó como compositor, pianista e investigador de música folclórica de la Europa oriental. Bartók fue uno de los fundadores de la etnomusicología, basada en las relaciones que unen la etnología y la musicología.

(9) Kirieleisón: Invocación a Dios.

(10) Jackie Gleason: (1916-1987) fue un comediante y actor estadounidense. Una de las estrellas más populares de los primeros años de la televisión, Gleason fue conocido por su interpretación tanto de papeles humorísticos como dramáticos. En todo caso, su mayor legado es una comedia visual y verbalmente descarada, en la que sobresale su interpretación del personaje Ralph Kramden en la comedia _The Honeymooners_.

(11) Terry Riley: Nacido el 24 de Junio de 1935 en Colfax (California). Comenzó con una educación musical formal pero pronto se sintió atraído por la música de John Cage, los experimentos de La Monte Young, las improvisaciones del jazz y la música clásica del norte de India. Siendo su influencia más notoria la de su profesor Pandit Pran Nath, un maestro de Cante Clásico Indio, que también enseñaría a La Monte Young y Maria Zazeela. Riley realizó numerosos viajes a la India para el estudio de la rítmica de varios instrumentos musicales como la tabla, tambura y voz.

(12) Humbert Humbert: es el seudónimo adoptado por el protagonista y narrador de la novela _Lolita_ (1955) del escritor ruso Vladimir Nabokov. Humbert es un profesor de poesía francesa divorciado que visita los Estados Unidos y se enamora de Dolores Haze, una niña de doce años apodada "Lolita".

(13) Lydia Lunch: es una cantante neoyorquina, actriz, poetisa, fotógrafa, guionista de cine, escritora y todo un icono del Spoken Word, que ha estado en la escena musical desde fines de los 70's hasta ahora.

(14) Richard Hell: Richard Meyers (1949), es un cantante, compositor, bajista y escritor reconocido mundialmente por haber sido el líder de la influyente banda de la primera ola del punk The Voidoids, el bajista del grupo proto-punk Television, y bajista y vocalista de The Heartbreakers, de estos últimos durante un breve período.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Perdón por demorar tanto, pero el tiempo no me ha dado u.u Próximamente voy a tener una serie de dificultades personales y quizá no pueda actualizar por un tiempito.**

**Gracias infinitas por leer, por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews, es un pago genial.**

**Una lectora, Daya Naranjo, ha tenido el hermoso detalle de regalarme una hermosa portada, la cual la he usado para este capítulo, Gracias Daya.**

**La imagen mencionada, y las portadas de los demás capítulos, los pueden ver en mi biografía de Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	11. Tu hogar está donde cuelgas el sombrero

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Tu hogar está donde cuelgas el sombrero**

Sábado 9 de mayo de 1992

Edward tiene 28 años

EDWARD: He decidido que la mejor estrategia es pedírselo directamente; me dirá que sí, o bien me dirá que no. Cojo el autobús de Ravenswood hasta el piso de mi padre, mi hogar de juventud. Hace bastante tiempo que no voy por ahí; mi padre me invita muy pocas veces, y yo no suelo aparecer sin avisar, como pretendo hacer ahora. Sin embargo, si él no contesta al teléfono, ¿qué espera que haga yo? Me apeo en Western y camino por Lawrence hacia el oeste. La casa de dos plantas está en Virginia; y el porche trasero tiene vistas al río Chicago. Mientras estoy en la entradita rebuscando la llave, la señora Kim atisba desde su ventana y me hace señas furtivas para que entre en su casa. Me alarmo; por lo general, Kimy es muy visceral y habla gritando, por no mencionar lo cariñosa que es; y a pesar de que sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre nosotros, jamás interfiere. Bueno, casi nunca. En realidad, se mete mucho en nuestras vidas, pero a nosotros nos gusta. En esta ocasión percibo que está francamente triste.

—¿Te apetece una Coca-Cola? —me pregunta, y se va a la cocina.

—Muy bien.

Dejo la mochila junto a la puerta principal y la sigo. En la cocina hace restallar la palanca de metal de una bandeja de cubitos de hielo pasada de moda. Siempre me maravilla la fuerza de Kimy. Debe de tener unos setenta años y para mí está exactamente igual que cuando yo era pequeño. Yo pasaba muchísimo tiempo aquí abajo, ayudándola a preparar la cena para el señor Kim (quien murió hace cinco años); leía, hacía los deberes y veía la televisión. Me siento a la mesa de la cocina y ella coloca ante mí un vaso rebosante de Coca-Cola con mucho hielo. A Kimy todavía le quedan unos sorbos de café instantáneo en una de las tazas que forman parte del juego de porcelana fina que lleva unos colibríes pintados alrededor del borde. Recuerdo la primera vez que me permitió tomar café en una de esas tazas; tenía trece años. Me sentí un adulto.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, compañero. Bufff.

—Lo sé. Lo siento... El tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa para mí últimamente.

Me examina. Kimy tiene unos ojos negros y escrutadores que parecen vislumbrar el fondo más recóndito de mi pensamiento. Su rostro plano y coreano esconde cualquier traza de emoción, que jamás revela, a menos que sea por voluntad propia. Es una jugadora de bridge fantástica.

—¿Has estado viajando a través del tiempo?

—No. De hecho, hace meses que no voy a ninguna parte. Es fantástico.

—¿Tienes novia?

Sonrío.

—Vaya, vaya. Vale, me hago cargo. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es que no la has traído por aquí?

—Se llama Bella. Le he dicho varias veces que me gustaría traerla a casa, pero él siempre evita el tema.

—A mí no me lo has dicho nunca. Tú ven, y Anthony vendrá también. Comeremos pato con almendras.

Como es habitual, me impresiona lo obtuso que puedo llegar a ser. La señora Kim sabe cuál es el mejor modo de limar las complicaciones sociales. Mi padre no tiene ningún reparo en mostrarse como un cabrito conmigo, pero siempre hará un esfuerzo por la señora Kim, tan cierto como que ella fue quien prácticamente educó a su hijo, y además es probable que no le cobre por el piso lo que se cotiza en el mercado.

—Eres un genio —le digo.

—Sí que lo soy. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me conceden una beca MacArthur (1). ¿Lo sabes tú?

—No, qué va; aunque quizá es porque no sales lo bastante de casa, y no creo que los que conceden la MacArthur se paseen por el Bingo World.

—No, ellos ya tienen dinero a espuertas. Dime, Edward, ¿cuándo te casarás?

La Coca-Cola me sube por la nariz, de tan fuerte que me río. Kimy se pone en pie de un salto y empieza a darme golpecitos en la espalda. Me calmo, y ella vuelve a sentarse, de mal humor.

—¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto? Solo era una pregunta. Supongo que puedo hacer preguntas, ¿no?

—Claro, no es nada... Quiero decir que no me río porque sea una burrada, sino porque me has leído el pensamiento. He venido a preguntarle a papá si querría prestarme alguno de los anillos de mi madre.

—Ohhh. Chico, no lo sé. ¡Vaya, así que te casas! ¡Bueno! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Te dirá que sí?

—Eso creo. Veamos, estoy seguro en un noventa y nueve por ciento.

—Pues no está nada mal. No sé nada de los anillos de tu madre, de todos modos. Verás, lo que quería decirte... —Mira hacia el techo—. Se refiere a tu padre; no se encuentra nada bien. Grita mucho y tira cosas. Además no practica.

—Ya, bueno... No me sorprende mucho, la verdad. De todos modos, es una mala señal. ¿Has subido últimamente?

Por lo general, Kimy va muchas veces al piso de mi padre. Creo incluso que lo limpia en secreto. La he visto planchar con aire desafiante las camisas del esmoquin de mi padre para acallar cualquier comentario por mi parte.

—¡No me deja entrar! —Está a punto de ponerse a llorar; lo cual pinta francamente mal. No hay duda de que mi padre tiene sus propios problemas, pero que permita que afecten a Kimy, eso es una desconsideración por su parte.

—¿Y cuando no está en casa?

Por lo general finjo ignorar que Kimy entra y sale del piso de mi padre sin su consentimiento; ella, por su parte, hace ver que jamás haría algo así. Sin embargo, en realidad le estoy agradecido, ahora que ya no vivo aquí. Alguien tiene que vigilarlo de vez en cuando.

Kimy, no obstante, finge un aire culpable, pícaro, y algo alarmado también por el hecho de que esté mencionando sus incursiones.

—De acuerdo. Es cierto: entré una sola vez; porque me preocupo por él. Hay basura por todas partes; pronto tendremos chinches si sigue así. No guarda nada en la nevera, salvo cerveza y limones. Tiene tanta ropa sobre la cama que dudo que duerma en ella. No sé lo que se trae entre manos. Jamás lo vi tan mal desde que tu madre murió.

—Maldita sea... ¿Qué crees que está pasando, Kim?

En ese momento se oye un estruendo enorme en lo alto, lo que significa que mi padre ha dejado caer algo al suelo de la cocina. Seguramente intentaba levantarse.

—Creo que será mejor que suba.

—Sí. —Kimy se pone nostálgica—. Es un hombre tan agradable, tu padre... No sé por qué se abandona tanto.

—Porque es alcohólico; y eso es lo que hacen los alcohólicos. Forma parte de sus responsabilidades laborales: destruirse y seguir destruyéndose.

Kimy me clava sus devastadores ojos.

—Hablando de responsabilidades...

—Dime. —Oh, mierda.

—Creo que no está trabajando.

—Bueno, porque la temporada ya se ha terminado. Él no trabaja en mayo.

—Su grupo está de gira por Europa, y él está aquí. Además, hace dos meses que no me paga el alquiler.

Maldita sea, maldita sea y maldita sea.

—Kimy, ¿por qué no me has llamado? Es horrible. ¡Mierda! —Me pongo de pie y desando el pasillo; cojo la mochila y vuelvo a la cocina. Rebusco en el interior y encuentro el talonario de cheques—. ¿Cuánto te debe?

La señora Kim está muy violenta.

—No, Edward, rio... Ya lo pagará él.

—Ya me lo dará a mí, en todo caso. Venga, compañera, no pasa nada. Dispara y dime lo que te debe.

—Mil doscientos dólares —dice en voz queda y sin mirarme.

—¿Nada más? Pero ¿a qué te dedicas, colega? ¿A dirigir la Sociedad Filantrópica de Ayuda a los Díscolos Cullen? —Anoto la cantidad en el talón y se lo meto bajo el platito de su taza—. Vale más que lo ingreses, porque si no vendré a buscarte.

—Bueno, pues si esa es la manera de que vengas a verme, entonces no iré a cobrarlo.

—Vendré a verte igualmente —le digo, presa de la culpabilidad—. Además traeré a Bella conmigo.

Kimy me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Eso espero. Yo seré vuestra dama de honor, ¿vale?

—Si mi padre no se reforma, podrías acompañarme tú. En realidad, es una idea fantástica: podrías ir conmigo del brazo por el pasillo de la iglesia, y Bella nos estaría esperando con su esmoquin, y el organista tocaría Lohengrin...

—Será mejor que me compre un vestido.

—Uy, uy, uy... No te compres ningún vestido hasta que te diga que está todo atado y bien atado. —Suspiro—. Creo que será mejor que suba y hable con él.

Me levanto. De repente me siento enorme en la cocina de la señora Kim, como si hubiera ido de visita a mi escuela primaria y ahora me maravillara el tamaño de los pupitres. Kimy se levanta despacio y me sigue hasta la puerta de entrada. Le doy un abrazo. Durante un momento me parece frágil y perdida, y me pregunto qué será de ella, de sus días telescópicos de limpieza, jardinería y torneos de bridge, pero entonces mis propias preocupaciones me sacuden de plano. Volveré pronto; no puedo pasarme la vida ocultándome en la cama con Bella. Kimy me mira mientras abro la puerta del piso de mi padre.

—¡Eh, papá! ¿Estás en casa?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, se oye:

—¡Lárgate!

Subo las escaleras y la señora Kim cierra la puerta.

Lo primero que me ofende es el olor: hay algo que se pudre ahí dentro. La sala de estar es un desastre total. ¿Dónde han ido a parar los libros? Mis padres poseían toneladas de libros: de música, de historia, novelas, en francés, en alemán, en italiano... ¿Dónde están? Incluso la colección de discos y discos compactos parece más reducida. Hay papeles por todas partes: propaganda, periódicos y partituras que tapizan el suelo. El piano de mi madre tiene dos dedos de polvo, y veo un jarrón de gladiolos que hace mucho se marchitaron, momificándose en el alféizar de la ventana. Camino por el pasillo, y echo un vistazo a los dormitorios. Es el caos más abyecto: ropa, basura y más periódicos. En el baño una botella de Michelob ha caído bajo el lavabo y una reluciente capa seca de cerveza barniza el embaldosado.

Mi padre está sentado a la mesa de la cocina, de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana, hacia el río. No se vuelve cuando entro en la estancia. No me mira cuando me siento; pero tampoco se levanta y se marcha, lo cual interpreto como una señal de que podemos entablar una conversación.

—Hola, papá.

Silencio.

—Acabo de ver a la señora Kim. Dice que no te van muy bien las cosas.

Silencio.

—Me han dicho que no trabajas.

—Estamos en mayo.

—¿Y por qué no te has marchado de gira?

Al final se digna mirarme. Bajo su tozudez advierto el miedo.

—Estoy de baja por enfermedad.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde marzo.

—¿La baja es retribuida?

Silencio.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

Pienso que hará caso omiso a mis preguntas, pero me tiende las manos a modo de respuesta. Tiemblan como si padecieran los efectos de un ligero terremoto de naturaleza propia. Finalmente lo ha conseguido. Veintitrés años bebiendo empecinadamente han bastado para destruir su capacidad para tocar el violín.

—Oh, papá. Por el amor de Dios... ¿Qué dice Stan?

—Dice que se ha acabado. Los nervios se han disparado, y no volverán a ser como antes.

—Qué horror.

Nos miramos durante un insoportable minuto. Su rostro no logra ocultar la angustia, y yo empiezo a comprender: no posee nada. Nada le queda a lo que aferrarse, a lo que sostenerse, a lo que dedicar su vida. Primero, mi madre, y luego su música, que ha desaparecido para siempre. Yo nunca importé demasiado, y por lo tanto mis esfuerzos tardíos no tendrán grandes consecuencias.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —le pregunto.

Silencio. Nadie dice nada.

—No puedes quedarte aquí y pasarte los siguientes veinte años bebiendo.

Mi padre desvía la mirada hacia la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre con tu pensión, con los complementos del trabajo, la asistencia médica, Alcohólicos Anónimos?

No ha hecho nada, se ha limitado a pasar de todo. ¿Dónde he estado yo todo este tiempo?

—He pagado el alquiler.

—Ah... —Parece turbado—. ¿No lo había pagado ya?

—No. Debías dos meses. La señora Kim se sentía muy violenta y no quería decírmelo. Además, tampoco quería que le entregara el dinero, pero no tiene ningún sentido que porque tú tengas problemas, también deba tenerlos ella.

—Pobre señora Kim.

Las lágrimas empiezan a surcarle las mejillas. Se ha hecho viejo. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. Tiene cincuenta y siete años y ya es un anciano. Sin embargo, no estoy enfadado. Lo lamento mucho, y tengo miedo por él.

—Papá.

Me mira de nuevo.

—Oye, tendrás que dejarme hacer algo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Desvía la mirada y sus ojos se pierden tras la ventana, hacia los infinitamente más interesantes árboles del otro lado de la orilla.

—Tienes que dejarme ver los documentos de tu pensión y los extractos de tus cuentas bancarias. Tendrás que permitir que la señora Kim y yo limpiemos tu casa; y además, debes dejar de beber.

—No.

—¿No a qué? ¿No a todo o solo a una parte de lo que te propongo?

Silencio. Empiezo a perder la paciencia, así que decido cambiar de tema.

—Papá, voy a casarme.

Ahora sí que he llamado su atención.

—¿Con quién? ¿Quién querría casarse contigo?

Creo que pronuncia esas palabras sin malicia. Siente una genuina curiosidad. Saco la cartera y extraigo una fotografía de Bella de una funda de plástico. En el retrato Bella mira hacia lo lejos, con mirada serena, desde la playa del Faro. El cabello le flota al viento como un estandarte agitado por la brisa, y a la temprana luz de la mañana parece brillar contra el fondo de penumbrosos árboles. Mi padre coge la fotografía y la estudia con atención.

—Se llama Bella Swan. Es artista.

—Bien. Es bonita —dice en tono huraño. Es lo más parecido a una bendición paterna que voy a recibir por su parte.

—Me gustaría... Me gustaría muchísimo regalarle el anillo de boda de mamá, y el de compromiso también. Creo que a ella le habría gustado.

—Y eso, ¿cómo lo sabes? Si apenas la recuerdas...

No quiero entrar en discusiones pero, de repente, me siento absolutamente decidido a salirme con la mía.

—La veo periódicamente. La he visto cientos de veces desde que murió. La veo paseando por el vecindario, contigo, conmigo. Va al parque y memoriza las partituras, va de compras, toma café con Mará en Tiaʹs. La veo con el tío Aro. La veo en Juilliard. ¡Incluso la oigo cantar!

Mi padre me observa boquiabierto. Estoy destruyéndolo, pero es como si nada pudiera detenerme.

—Una vez hablé con ella. Una vez estuve de pie, a su lado, en un tren abarrotado de gente, y la toqué.

Mi padre está llorando.

—No siempre es una maldición, ¿entiendes? A veces viajar a través del tiempo es formidable. Necesitaba ardientemente verla, y en ocasiones lo consigo. A ella le habría encantado Bella, habría querido que yo fuera feliz, y aborrecería el modo en que tú lo has jodido todo por el simple hecho de que ella murió.

Mi padre se sienta a la mesa de la cocina y llora. Llora sin taparse el rostro, sino bajando sencillamente la cabeza y dejando que las lágrimas fluyan de sus ojos. Lo observo durante un rato, y siento que es el precio que debo pagar por haber perdido los estribos. Luego me dirijo al baño y regreso con el rollo de papel de váter. Mi padre corta unas hojas, a ciegas, y se suena la nariz. Permanecemos sentados durante unos minutos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías verla? Me habría gustado... Pues eso, saberlo.

¿Por qué no se lo dije? Porque cualquier padre normal ya habría adivinado a esas alturas que el extraño que los acechaba durante sus primeros años de casados en realidad era ese hijo suyo anormal, el viajero del tiempo; porque yo estaba asustado, porque me odiaba por el hecho de haber sobrevivido; porque podía sentirme secretamente superior a él gracias a un don que mi padre consideraba un defecto. Por razones tan horrendas como esas.

—Porque pensé que podría herirte —le digo, en cambio.

—Oh, no. No es algo que... No me siento herido, no. Yo... me gusta saber que está allí, en algún lugar. Quiero decir... Lo peor de todo es que haya desaparecido; y es bueno saber que sigue ahí, en algún lugar. Aunque yo no pueda verla.

—Casi siempre parece contenta.

—Sí, era muy alegre... Éramos muy felices.

—Sí. Tú eras una persona distinta. Siempre me he preguntado cómo habría sido crecer junto a ti, si hubieras sido como entonces.

Se levanta, despacio, mientras yo permanezco sentado; y con paso inseguro enfila el pasillo, hacia el dormitorio. Lo oigo revolver entre sus cosas y, al final, regresa despacio con una bolsita de satén. Introduce la mano y saca un joyero azul oscuro. Lo abre y extrae de dentro los dos delicados anillos, que se alojan como semillas en su mano larga y temblorosa. Mi padre coloca la mano izquierda sobre la derecha, que sostiene los anillos, y se sienta durante un rato, como si aquellas joyas fueran luciérnagas atrapadas entre sus manos. Cierra los ojos, luego los abre y alarga la mano derecha. Yo junto las mías, formando un receptáculo, y él vuelca los anillos en mis palmas a modo de ofrenda.

El anillo de compromiso es una esmeralda, y la tenue luz procedente de la ventana se refracta en él, verde y blanca. Los anillos son de plata, y habrá que pulirlos. Habrá que llevarlos también, y conozco a la chica ideal para lucirlos.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Beca MacArthur: es un programa de becas patrocinado por _la__John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation_ que cada año premia a entre 20 y 40 ciudadanos estadounidenses o residentes en este país, de cualquier edad o especialidad, que "demuestran méritos excepcionales y prometen un continuo y mejorado trabajo creativo".


	12. Cumpleaños

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Domingo 24 de mayo de 1992

Bella tiene 21 años, y Edward 28

BELLA: Hoy cumplo veintiún años. Es una maravillosa tarde de verano. Estoy en el apartamento de Edward, en su cama, leyendo La piedra lunar (1). Edward está en la diminuta cocina preparando la cena. Mientras me pongo su bata y me dirijo al baño, lo oigo proferir improperios contra la licuadora. Me lo tomo con calma, me lavo el pelo y cubro de vaho los espejos. Pienso que podría cortarme el pelo. Sería agradabilísimo lavarlo, pasarle un peine rápido y... ¡listos! Arreglada y dispuesta a correr en cualquier dirección. Suspiro. Edward ama mi pelo casi como si fuera un ente en sí mismo, como si tuviera un alma que pudiera reclamar como propia, como si mi melena también fuera capaz de corresponder a su amor. Sé que ama mi cabello porque forma parte de mi persona, y también sé que le entristecería mucho si me lo cortara. Además, yo también lo echaría de menos... Lo que ocurre es que requiere tanto esfuerzo que a veces querría quitármelo como si fuera una peluca y dejarlo a un lado para salir a jugar. Lo peino con cuidado, deshaciendo los enredos. Cuando está mojado mi cabello pesa y me tira del cráneo. Entreabro la puerta del baño para disipar el vapor. Edward está cantando alguna pieza de Carmina Burana (2) que suena extraña y desafinada. Salgo del baño cuando empieza a poner la mesa.

—Fantástica cronometración; la cena está servida.

—Espera un minuto. Voy a vestirme.

—Estás perfecta así. De verdad. —Edward da la vuelta a la mesa, me abre la bata y roza mis pechos con sus manos.

—Mmmm. La cena se enfriará.

—La cena está fría, de hecho. En fin, se supone que es una cena fría.

—Ah... Bueno, comamos entonces. —De repente me siento agotada y de mal humor.

—De acuerdo —dice Edward, y me suelta sin hacer ninguna clase de comentario. Sigue con lo que estaba haciendo y pone los cubiertos en la mesa. Lo observo durante un minuto, y luego recojo la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y me la pongo.

Me siento a la mesa; Edward trae dos cuencos de sopa, una sopa pálida y espesa.

—Vichyssoise. Es la receta de mi abuela.

Tomo un sorbo. Es perfecta, mantecosa y fresca. El segundo plato es salmón con unos espárragos larguísimos aliñados con una marinada de aceite de oliva y romero. Abro la boca para comentar algo agradable de la comida, pero en vez de eso digo:

—Edward… ¿Los demás practican tanto el sexo como nosotros?

Edward reflexiona unos segundos.

—La mayoría, no... Supongo que no. Solo la gente que no hace demasiado tiempo que se conoce y todavía no puede creer la suerte que ha tenido, diría yo. ¿Lo hacemos demasiado?

—No lo sé. Quizá sí. —Hablo mirando al plato. No puedo creer que esté pronunciando esas palabras; me he pasado toda la adolescencia suplicando a Edward que me hiciera el amor, y ahora estoy diciéndole que es demasiado.

Edward está sentado, muy tieso y quieto.

—Bella, lo siento muchísimo. No me daba cuenta; me sale sin pensar.

Levanto los ojos; Edward parece afligido. Estallo en carcajadas. Edward sonríe, un poco culpable, pero los ojos le chispean.

—Es solo que… Mira, hay días en que no puedo sentarme.

—Bueno... Solo tienes que decírmelo. Tú me dices: «Esta noche, no, cariño, hoy ya lo hemos hecho veintitrés veces y preferiría leer Casa desolada (3)».

—Y tú ¿desistirás y abandonarás con docilidad?

—Ya lo he hecho antes, ¿no? Fui muy dócil en el pasado.

—Sí, pero entonces yo me sentía culpable.

Edward ríe.

—Aquí sí que no esperarás que te ayude. Quizá esa sea mi única esperanza: día tras día, semana tras semana, languideceré anhelando el alimento de tus besos, marchitándome por desear una mamada, y al cabo de un rato, tú levantarás los ojos del libro y te darás cuenta de que en realidad voy a morir a tus pies si no follas conmigo inmediatamente, pero yo no diré ni una sola palabra. Tal vez emitiré algunos gemidos.

—Pero... No lo sé. Quiero decir que estoy agotada, y tú, en cambio, pareces... estar perfectamente bien. ¿Acaso soy anormal o algo parecido?

Edward se inclina hacia mí y me tiende las manos. Coloco la mía entre sus palmas.

—Bella.

—Dime.

—Puede que no sea muy delicado mencionar esto, pero si me perdonas te diré que tu impulso sexual sobrepasa en mucho al de casi todas las mujeres con quienes he salido. La mayoría habría pedido auxilio a su padre y conectado el contestador hace muchos meses. Ahora bien, debería de habérmelo imaginado... Como parecías siempre tan entregada... Pero si es demasiado, o no te apetece, tienes que decírmelo, porque si no, me pasaré el día acercándome a ti de puntillas, preguntándome si te agobio con mis monstruosas exigencias.

—Pero ¿cuándo sabemos que ya tenemos bastante sexo?

—¿En mi caso? ¡Buena pregunta! Mi idea de una vida perfecta sería quedarnos en la cama todo el tiempo. Haríamos el amor con una cierta continuidad, y solo nos levantaríamos para ir a buscar provisiones: agua fresca y fruta para prevenir el escorbuto; y también haría algún que otro viajecito al baño para afeitarme, antes de zambullirme de nuevo en la cama. De vez en cuando podríamos cambiar las sábanas; e ir al cine para evitar llagarnos, y correr. Tendría que seguir corriendo todas las mañanas.

Correr es una religión para Edward.

—¿Por qué habrías de correr? La verdad es que ya estarías haciendo muchísimo ejercicio.

De repente Edward se pone serio.

—Porque a menudo mi vida depende de ser capaz de correr más rápido que el que me persigue.

—Ah... —Ahora me toca a mí sentirme avergonzada, porque eso yo ya lo sabía—. Sin embargo... hay algo que no comprendo. El hecho es que no pareces ir a ningún lado. Es decir, desde que te conozco en el presente, apenas has viajado a través del tiempo, ¿o no?

—Bueno, en Navidad, ya lo viste; y cuando faltaban pocos días para el día de Acción de Gracias, también. Tú estabas en Michigan, y no lo mencioné porque fue deprimente.

—¿Estuviste contemplando el accidente?

Edward me mira fijamente.

—La verdad es que sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Hace unos años apareciste una Nochebuena en Casa Alondra del Prado y me lo contaste. Estabas muy alterado.

—Sí. Recuerdo que me sentí muy desgraciado con tan solo ver la fecha en la lista, y pensé: «¡Mierda, otra Navidad más que tendré que soportar!». Además, esa Navidad fue malísima en su momento; terminé con una intoxicación etílica y tuvieron que hacerme un lavado de estómago. Espero no haber arruinado la tuya.

—No... Me puse muy contenta al verte; y me contaste algo muy importante, personal, a pesar de que pusiste un gran empeño en no dejar escapar ni nombres, ni lugares. De todos modos, se trataba de tu auténtica vida, y yo estaba desesperada por saber cualquier cosa de ti, que me ayudara a convencerme de que eras alguien real y no una especie de psicosis personal. Por eso siempre estaba tocándote —le confieso riéndome—. Nunca me di cuenta de que eso debió de complicarte mucho las cosas. Quiero decir que a pesar de desplegar todos mis encantos, tú estabas más frío que un témpano. Debías de sentirte morir.

—¡No me digas!

—¿Qué hay de postre?

Edward se levanta obediente y trae el postre. Es helado de mango con frambuesas; y una velita que sobresale de un ángulo. Edward canta Cumpleaños feliz, y me río con ganas porque desafina muchísimo. Formulo un deseo y soplo la vela. El helado está buenísimo; me siento muy animada, y rebusco en mi memoria en busca de algún episodio especialmente atroz de Edward mordiendo el anzuelo.

—Bien. Todavía recuerdo algo peor. Te estaba esperando una noche; yo tenía dieciséis años. Era muy tarde, casi las once, y había luna nueva, así que reinaba la oscuridad más absoluta en el calvero. Además, yo estaba molesta contigo porque no dejabas de tratarme como si... como si fuera una niña, un colega o algo parecido..., y yo andaba como loca por perder la virginidad. De repente, se me ocurrió esconder tu ropa...

—Oh, no.

—Sí. Trasladé la ropa a un lugar distinto... —Estoy algo avergonzada de esa historia, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Apareciste tú, y, resumiendo, estuve provocándote hasta que ya no pudiste soportarlo más.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego te abalanzaste sobre mí y me inmovilizaste, y durante unos treinta segundos ambos pensamos: «Ya está». Vamos, que no se trataba de una violación, porque yo te lo estaba pidiendo a gritos; pero pusiste aquella cara y me dijiste: «No», te levantaste y te marchaste. Fuiste directo a los árboles, atravesando todo el claro, y no volví a verte durante tres semanas.

—¡Qué te parece eso!... Ese hombre sí que vale la pena.

—Me sentí tan mortificada por aquel suceso que hice un esfuerzo enorme por comportarme durante los dos años siguientes.

—Gracias a Dios. No puedo imaginarme desplegando semejante fuerza de voluntad tan a menudo...

—Claro que sí, eso es lo más sorprendente de todo. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que no te atraía. Claro que si vamos a pasarnos toda la vida metidos en la cama, supongo que podrás hacer gala de un cierto comedimiento en tus excursiones a mi pasado.

—Bueno, en realidad no bromeo cuando digo que me apetece muchísimo el sexo. Me doy cuenta de que no es práctico; pero quiero que sepas que me siento diferente. Es como si... como si me sintiera muy conectado contigo; y creo que eso me retiene en el presente. Al vivir físicamente conectados de ese modo, es como si mi cerebro se reprogramase. —Edward me acaricia la mano con las puntas de los dedos y levanta los ojos—. Tengo algo para ti. Ven y siéntate ahí.

Me levanto y voy tras él hacia la sala de estar. Ha convertido la cama en sofá, y es ahí donde tomo asiento. El sol se pone y una luz rosa y mandarina baña la habitación. Edward abre su escritorio, introduce la mano en un casillero y saca una bolsita de satén. Se sienta algo separado de mí, pero nuestras rodillas se tocan. «Debe de oír cómo me late el corazón —pienso—. Ya ha llegado el momento.» Edward me coge ambas manos y me mira con seriedad. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto, que ahora que lo estoy viviendo, me siento asustada.

—Bella.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con una vocecita trémula.

—Sabes que te quiero. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí... Edward. —Me embarga una vivida sensación de déjà vu—. Pero ¿sabes?... Yo ya estoy casada contigo.

.

.

.

Domingo 31 de mayo de 1992

Bella tiene 21 años, y Edward 28

BELLA: Edward y yo estamos en el vestíbulo del edificio de apartamentos en el que creció. A pesar de que llegamos un poco tarde, no tenemos ninguna prisa y nos quedamos quietos, de pie; Edward se apoya contra los buzones y respira acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados.

—No te preocupes —le digo—. No puede ser peor que cuando conociste a mi madre.

—Tus padres fueron muy agradables conmigo.

—Pero mi madre es... impredecible.

—También lo es mi padre.

Edward introduce la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y subimos un tramo de escaleras. Edward llama a la puerta de uno de los pisos. Inmediatamente nos abre una anciana coreana y de cuerpo menudo: Kimy. Lleva un vestido de seda azul y un pintalabios rojo intenso, y se ha retocado las cejas, dándoles una forma algo pronunciada. Tiene el pelo de un color gris canoso; y lo lleva trenzado y recogido en dos moños a la altura de las orejas. Por alguna razón me recuerda a Ruth Gordon (4). Me llega al hombro, y para mirarme inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y exclama:

—Ohhhh, Edward... ¡es ple‐ciooo‐sa!

Noto que me pongo roja.

—Kimy, ¿dónde están tus modales?

—¡Hola, señorita Bella Swan! —exclama ella riendo.

—Hola, señora Kim.

Nos sonreímos, y entonces ella me confiesa:

—Oh, tienes que llamarme Kimy. Todos me llaman Kimy.

Asiento y la sigo hacia la sala de estar, donde veo al padre de Edward, sentado en un sillón.

No pronuncia ni una sola palabra, tan solo me mira. El padre de Edward es delgado, alto, anguloso, y está cansado. No se parece demasiado a Edward. Tiene el pelo corto y gris, la nariz larga y una boca fina con las comisuras algo caídas. Se sienta encorvado en su sillón, y advierto que sus manos, largas y elegantes, reposan en su regazo como un gato que dormitara.

Edward tose.

—Papá, te presento a Isabella Swan. Bella, este es mi padre, Anthony Cullen.

El señor Cullen alarga una mano lentamente, y yo doy un paso para estrechársela. Es fría como el hielo.

—Hola, señor Cullen. Encantada de conocerle.

—¿De verdad? Entonces Edward no debe de haberte contado muchas cosas sobre mí. —Su voz es ronca y zumbona—. Tendré que sacar partido de tu optimismo. Ven y siéntate a mi lado. Kimy, ¿puedes ofrecernos algo de beber?

—Ahora mismo os lo iba a preguntar... Bella, ¿qué te apetece tomar? He hecho sangría, ¿te gusta? Edward, ¿quieres un poco de sangría? Muy bien; y tú, Anthony, ¿te apetece una cerveza?

Todos parecen detenerse durante unos segundos. Entonces el señor Cullen dice:

—No, Kimy, creo que tomaré té, si no te importa prepararlo.

Kimy sonríe y desaparece en la cocina, y el señor Cullen se vuelve hacia mí y me comenta:

—Estoy un poco acatarrado. He tomado esa medicina para los resfriados, pero me temo que lo único que me provoca es modorra.

Edward está sentado en el sofá, observándonos. Los muebles son blancos y parece que los hubieran adquirido en una tienda JCPenney hacia 1945. La tapicería está recubierta con un plástico transparente, y hay unos caminos de vinilo sobre la moqueta blanca. La chimenea tiene el aspecto de no haberse utilizado jamás; y en el antepecho hay una preciosa tinta de unos bambúes mecidos por el viento.

—Ese cuadro es maravilloso —comento, porque veo que nadie abre la boca.

El señor Cullen parece satisfecho.

—¿Te gusta? Elizabeth y yo lo trajimos de Japón en 1962. Lo compramos en Kioto, pero el original procede de China. Pensamos que a Kimy y a Dong les gustaría. Es una copia de una pintura mucho más antigua, del siglo XVII.

—Cuéntale a Bella lo del poema —interviene Edward.

—Sí; el poema dice algo así: «Bambú sin pensamiento, surcas sin embargo las nubes con tus ideas. Erguido en la solitaria montaña, silencioso, digno, ejemplificas la voluntad del caballero. Pintado y escrito con el corazón alegre, Wu Chen».

—Es precioso.

Kimy entra con las bebidas dispuestas en una bandeja, y Edward y yo cogemos sendos vasos de sangría, mientras el señor Cullen agarra con cuidado su té con ambas manos; la taza tamborilea contra el platito cuando la deja en la mesita que tiene al lado. Kimy se sienta en una butaca junto a la chimenea y da unos sorbitos a su sangría. Yo pruebo la mía, y me doy cuenta de que es muy fuerte. Edward echa un vistazo en mi dirección y arquea las cejas.

—¿Te gustan los jardines, Bella? —me pregunta Kimy.

—Mmmm, sí. Mi madre es jardinera.

—Antes de cenar tienes que salir a ver el patio trasero. Todas mis peonías están floreciendo, y tenemos que enseñarte el río.

—Me parece perfecto.

Nos dirigimos en grupo al patio. Admiro el río Chicago, que discurre plácidamente a los pies de una escalera precaria; admiro asimismo las peonías.

—¿Qué clase de jardín tiene tu madre? —me pregunta Kimy—. ¿Cultiva rosas?

Kimy posee una pequeña rosaleda, pero bien ordenada, que consta de rosas de té híbridas, por lo que puedo ver.

—Sí, tiene una rosaleda. Pero la verdadera pasión de mi madre son los iris.

—Oh, yo tengo iris; están por ahí. —Kimy señala hacia un grupito de flores—. Tendré que dividirlos; ¿crees que a tu madre le gustaría que le regalara algunos?

—No lo sé. Se lo preguntaré. —Mi madre tiene más de doscientas variedades de iris. Capto la sonrisa de Edward a espaldas de Kimy y frunzo el ceño—. Podría preguntarle si puede mandarle algunas de sus variedades; ella cultiva unas cuantas, que luego le gusta regalar a sus amistades.

—¿Tu madre cultiva iris? —pregunta el señor Cullen.

—Sí, también tulipanes, pero los iris son sus flores preferidas.

—¿Es jardinera profesional?

—No, solo aficionada. Tiene un jardinero que hace casi todo el trabajo, y un montón de gente que viene a segar, quitar las malas hierbas y cuidar las plantas.

—Debe de ser un patio enorme —comenta Kimy.

Nuestra anfitriona nos hace entrar de nuevo en el piso; en ese momento un avisador se dispara en la cocina.

—Muy bien. Hora de cenar.

Le pregunto si quiere que la ayude, pero Kimy me hace un gesto con la mano indicándome que vaya a sentarme. Me acomodo delante de Edward. Su padre está a mi derecha y la silla vacía de Kimy a mi izquierda. Me doy cuenta de que el señor Cullen lleva jersey, a pesar de que el ambiente está caldeado. Kimy tiene una porcelana maravillosa, con unos colibríes dibujados. Frente a cada uno de nosotros hay un vaso empañado y lleno de agua fría. Kimy nos sirve vino blanco. Titubea al llegar a la copa del padre de Edward, pero se salta el turno cuando él niega con la cabeza. Tras poner las ensaladas en la mesa, se sienta con nosotros. El señor Cullen levanta el vaso de agua.

—Por la feliz pareja.

—Por la feliz pareja —repite Kimy, y todos brindamos y bebemos—. Dime, Bella. Edward me ha contado que eres artista. ¿Qué clase de artista?

—Elaboro papel. Hago esculturas de papel.

—Ahhh. Tendrás que enseñármelo algún día, porque yo no sé nada de todo eso. ¿Es como el origami?

—No, no.

—Sus esculturas son como las del artista alemán que vimos en el Instituto de Arte, ¿sabes? Aquel que se llamaba Anselm Kiefer (5) —interviene Edward—. Son unas esculturas de papel enormes, oscuras y terroríficas.

Kimy parece sorprendida.

—¿Por qué una chica tan bonita como tú hace cosas tan horribles como esas?

—Eso es arte, Kimy —responde Edward, riendo—. Por otra parte, son preciosas.

—Utilizo muchas flores —le digo a Kimy—. Si me regala sus rosas marchitas, las colocaré en una obra en la que estoy trabajando ahora.

—Muy bien. ¿De qué se trata?

—Es un cuervo gigante hecho de rosas, pelo y fibra de hostas.

—Ufff. ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió representar un cuervo? Los cuervos traen mala suerte.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me encantan.

El señor Cullen enarca una ceja y durante un segundo sí que se parece a Edward.

—Tienes unas ideas muy peculiares sobre la belleza.

Kimy se levanta y limpia los platos de ensalada. Luego trae un cuenco de judías verdes y una bandeja humeante de «Pato asado con salsa de frambuesa y granos de pimienta rosa». Es celestial. Entonces me doy cuenta de quién aprendió a cocinar Edward.

—¿Qué os parece? —pregunta Kimy, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Es delicioso, Kimy —dice el señor Cullen, y yo me uno a sus halagos.

—Quizá deberías haberle puesto menos azúcar—Opina Edward.

—Sí, a mí también me lo parece.

—De todos modos, está realmente tierno.

Kimy sonríe. Cojo la copa de vino y el señor Cullen me hace una seña.

—El anillo de Elizabeth te queda muy bien.

—Es muy bonito. Gracias por dejar que lo lleve.

—Ese anillo tiene muchísima historia, y también la alianza que lo acompaña. Lo hicieron en París en 1823 para la madre de mi tatarabuela, que se llamaba Jeanne. Llegó a Estados Unidos en 1920 con mi abuela, Yvette, y ha estado en un cajón desde 1969, el año en que murió Elizabeth. Me gusta mucho volver a verlo a la luz del día.

Miro el anillo y pienso: «La madre de Edward lo llevaba el día que murió». Echo un vistazo a Edward, que parece estar pensando lo mismo que yo, y al señor Cullen, que sigue comiendo su pato.

—Cuénteme cosas de Elizabeth.

El señor Cullen deja el tenedor sobre la mesa y apoya los codos, descansando la frente entre las manos. Me observa a través de los dedos.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Edward ya debe de haberte contado algo.

—Sí, un poco sí. Yo crecí escuchando sus discos; mis padres son grandes admiradores suyos.

El señor Cullen sonríe.

—Ah, entonces ya sabrás que Elizabeth tenía la voz más maravillosa… rica y pura, una voz con una gama tan variada de registros que podía expresar lo que sentía su alma, y yo siempre que la escuchaba pensaba que mi vida tenía un sentido más profundo que el que le otorgaba la mera biología... Ella sabía oír de verdad, comprendía la estructura y podía analizar exactamente el contenido de una pieza musical al presentarla en su forma genuina... Elizabeth era una persona muy emotiva; sabía transmitir esa sensación a los demás. Después de su muerte, ya no volví a sentir nada más.

Calla durante unos segundos. No me atrevo a mirar al señor Cullen y desvío la mirada hacia Edward, quien contempla a su padre con una expresión de enorme tristeza; bajo los ojos y me concentro en mi plato.

—De todos modos, me has preguntado por Elizabeth —dice el señor Cullen, rompiendo el silencio—, y no por mí. Era muy agradable, y eso a pesar de ser una gran artista; ambas cualidades no suelen ir parejas. Elizabeth hacía feliz a la gente; ella era feliz. Disfrutaba de la vida. Solo la vi llorar en dos ocasiones: una, cuando le regalé ese anillo, y la otra, cuando tuvo a Edward.

Tras una nueva pausa, intervengo de nuevo:

—Fue usted muy afortunado.

Sonríe, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—Bueno, durante un tiempo sí. Un día teníamos todo lo que habíamos soñado y al siguiente ella estaba destrozada en una autovía.

A Edward se le escapa una mueca.

—Pero ¿acaso no cree que es mejor ser extremadamente feliz durante un tiempo, aunque sea breve, aunque termine por perderlo todo, que llevar una vida mediocre? —insisto yo.

El señor Cullen me observa. Aparta las manos de su cara y me contempla detenidamente.

—Pues me lo he preguntado muchas veces. ¿Eso es lo que tú crees?

Pienso en mi infancia, en las esperas, las dudas y la alegría de ver a Edward caminando por el prado, después de una ausencia de semanas o meses, y recuerdo también lo que experimenté al no verlo durante dos años y, de repente, encontrarlo en la sala de lectura de la biblioteca Newberry: la alegría de poder tocarlo, el lujo de saber dónde estaba, y tener la certeza de que me amaba.

—Sí, eso es lo que creo. —Miro a Edward y él me sonríe. El señor Cullen asiente.

—Edward ha elegido bien.

Kimy se levanta para traernos el café y mientras está en la cocina el señor Cullen sigue hablando.

—Edward no está preparado para hacer de la vida de los demás un remanso de paz. De hecho, en muchos sentidos es absolutamente distinto a su madre: poco de fiar, voluble y no especialmente interesado en nadie que no sea su propia persona. Dime, Bella: ¿por qué diantre una chica tan encantadora como tú querría casarse con Edward?

La sala entera parece aguantar la respiración. Edward se pone tenso, pero no dice nada. Me inclino hacia delante y sonrío al señor Cullen. Como si me hubiera preguntado qué clase de helado me gusta más, le digo con entusiasmo:

—Porque es muy, pero que muy bueno en la cama.

En la cocina se oye el estruendo de una carcajada. El señor Cullen echa un vistazo a Edward, quien arquea las cejas y sonríe; y al final incluso el señor Cullen termina sonriendo.

—Touché, querida.

Más tarde, después de tomar el café y probar la exquisita tarta de almendras de Kimy, después de que esta me haya enseñado fotografías de Edward de bebé, de niño, al graduarse del bachillerato (para su vergüenza), después de que me haya sacado más información acerca de mi familia («¿Cuántos dormitorios? ¿Tantos? Eh, compañero,

¿por qué no me habías dicho que aparte de bonita es rica?»), nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada, agradezco a Kimy la cena con que nos ha obsequiado y me despido del señor Cullen.

—Ha sido un gran placer, Bella, pero tienes que llamarme Anthony.

—Gracias..., Anthony.

Retiene mi mano durante unos segundos, y en ese momento lo veo como debió de verlo Elizabeth hace muchos años; pero luego esa sensación desaparece y Anthony dirige un saludo forzado a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza. Edward, por su parte, besa a Kimy y bajamos las escaleras que nos conducen hacia la noche estival. Parece como si hubieran transcurrido años desde que entramos.

—Buuufff—exclama Edward—. Ha sido una muerte lenta lo que he vivido ahí dentro.

—¿He estado bien?

—¿Que si has estado bien? ¡Has estado brillante! ¡Le has encantado!

Bajamos a pie por la calle, con las manos cogidas. Hay un parque infantil al final de la manzana, corro hacia él y me subo a un columpio. Edward se instala en el de al lado, de cara a mí, y nos balanceamos muy alto, cruzándonos en el aire, a veces sincronizados y a veces surcando el cielo con tanta velocidad que parece que vayamos a chocar. Reímos, no paramos de reír; no existe la tristeza, nadie desaparecerá, ni morirá, ni se alejará: vivimos el momento presente. Nada puede alterar nuestra felicidad, ni robarnos la alegría de ese instante perfecto.

.

.

.

Miércoles 10 de junio de 1992

Bella tiene 21 años

BELLA: Me he sentado sola a una mesa que hay frente al cristal del Café Peregolisi, un venerable y reducido nido de ratas donde sirven un café excelente. Tendría que estar haciendo un trabajo sobre Alicia en el País de las Maravillas para la clase de Historia de lo Grotesco que voy a cursar este verano, pero en lugar de eso me abandono a mis ensoñaciones y contemplo ociosa a los habitantes del lugar, que se apresuran por la calle Halsted al caer la tarde. No suelo acercarme a la Ciudad de los Muchachos, pero me imagino que avanzaré más en el artículo si voy a un lugar donde a mis conocidos jamás se les ocurriría buscarme. Edward ha desaparecido. No está en casa y hoy no ha ido al trabajo. Intento no preocuparme. Procuro adoptar una actitud desenfadada y despreocupada. Edward sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Solo porque yo ignore dónde está en estos momentos no significa que vaya a tener problemas.

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor está conmigo.

Al otro lado de la calle alguien me saluda con la mano. Entrecierro los ojos, centro la vista y me doy cuenta de que se trata de la mujer negra y bajita que estaba con Tanya aquella noche en el Aragón: Heidi. Le devuelvo el saludo, y ella cruza la calle. De repente se planta delante de mí. Es tan menuda que nuestras caras coinciden en altura a pesar de que yo estoy sentada y ella de pie.

—Hola, Bella —me dice con voz de mermelada, una voz en la que querría fundirme y luego dormir.

—Hola, Heidi. Siéntate.

Se sienta delante de mí, y advierto que la razón de su corta estatura reside en sus piernas; sentada tiene un aspecto mucho más normal.

—He oído decir que te has prometido.

Levanto la mano izquierda y le muestro el anillo. El camarero se encorva y Heidi pide un café turco. Me mira y me dedica una sonrisa ladina. Tiene los dientes blancos, largos y curvos, los ojos grandes y los párpados a medio cerrar, inmóviles, como si se estuviera quedando dormida. Se ha recogido los rizos rastafari en un moño alto, que ha adornado con unos palillos rosa a juego con su brillante vestido, también rosa.

—O eres muy valiente o estás loca.

—Es lo que me dice la gente.

—Bueno, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

Sonrío, me encojo de hombros y doy un sorbito al café, que está tibio y demasiado dulce.

—¿Sabes dónde está Edward ahora mismo? —me pregunta Heidi.

—No. ¿Sabes tú dónde está Tanya ahora mismo?

—Sí. Está sentada en un taburete del bar Berlín, esperándome; y además llego tarde —añade consultando su reloj de pulsera.

La luz procedente de la calle dota a su piel sombría y quemada de unos reflejos azules que devienen púrpura. Parece una marciana glamurosa.

—Edward va corriendo por Broadway, tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con un montón de skinheads (6) pisándole los talones —me informa sonriendo.

Oh, no.

El camarero trae el café de Heidi y yo le señalo mi taza; vuelve a llenarla. Mido con precisión una cucharadita de azúcar, la echo en la taza y remuevo. Heidi mete una cucharada de postre en la tacita de su café turco. Es negro y denso como la melaza. «Érase una vez tres hermanitas... que vivían en el fondo de un pozo... Os preguntaréis por qué vivían en el fondo de un pozo... Pues veréis, porque aquel pozo era un pozo de melaza.»

Heidi está esperando a que yo diga algo. «Haz una reverencia mientras piensas lo que dirás. Te servirá para ganar tiempo.»

—¿De verdad? —digo. Una salida muy, pero que muy brillante, Bella.

—No pareces demasiado preocupada. Si mi hombre estuviera corriendo en pelotas y de ese modo, yo me inquietaría un poco.

—Ya, bueno... Edward no es exactamente un hombre normal y corriente.

—¡Y que lo digas, tía! —exclama Heidi, riendo.

Me pregunto cuánto sabrá. ¿Acaso Tanya sabe algo? Heidi se acerca a mí, da un sorbito al café, abre mucho los ojos, arquea las cejas y frunce los labios.

—¿De verdad vas a casarte con él?

—Si no te lo crees, ven a comprobarlo. Te invito a la boda —digo en un arrebato.

Heidi niega con la cabeza.

—¿Quién, yo? Pero si sabes que no le gusto nada a Edward, ni lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, tú tampoco sientes gran devoción por él.

—Ahora sí la siento —responde Heidi sonriendo—. Plantó a la señorita Tanya Denali en plan bestia, y yo me he dedicado a recoger los pedazos. —Vuelve a consultar su reloj—. Dicho lo cual, llego tarde a mi cita. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —me propone levantándose.

—No, no, gracias.

—Venga, chica. Tanya y tú deberíais conoceros. Tenéis muchísimo en común. Venga, celebraremos una fiestecita de solteras.

—¿En Berlín?

—No me refiero a la ciudad —responde Heidi riendo—, sino al bar.

Sus carcajadas son de caramelo; parecen emanar del cuerpo de alguien mucho más alto. No quiero que se marche, pero...

—No, no creo que sea una buena idea —le digo a Heidi, mirándola fijamente—. Me parece mezquino.

Heidi sostiene mi mirada, y me evoca una imagen de serpientes y gatos. «¿Los gatos comen sapos?... ¿Los sapos comen gatos?»

—Además, tengo que terminar esto.

Heidi aventura una mirada a mi cuaderno.

—Vaya, así que tenemos deberes... ¡Oh, será una velada escolar! Ahora haz el favor de escuchar a Heidi, tu hermana mayor, que sabe lo que les conviene a las estudiantes... Oye, ¿ya tienes edad suficiente para beber alcohol?

—Sí —le digo con orgullo—. Desde hace tres semanas. Heidi se acerca a mi oído. Huele a canela.

—Venga, anímate, Bella. Tienes que vivir un poco antes de sentar la cabeza con el señor bibliotecario. Vengaaaa..., Bella. Si no, no te darás cuenta y estarás hasta las orejas de bebés bibliotecarios, que cagarán el sistema de clasificación decimal Dewey en sus pañales desechables.

—De verdad que no creo que...

—Pues no digas nada, tú tan solo ven.

Heidi amontona mis libros y se las arregla para volcar la jarrita de leche. Empiezo a secar el estropicio, pero entonces Heidi sale del café dando zancadas, con mis libros bajo el brazo. Solo se me ocurre salir corriendo tras ella.

—Heidi, haz el favor... Necesito esos...

Para ser alguien que tiene las piernas cortas y calza unos tacones de trece centímetros, Heidi se mueve muy rápido.

—Ni hablar. No te los devolveré hasta que me prometas que vendrás conmigo.

—A Tanya no le va a gustar.

Ajustamos el paso y nos dirigimos al sur por Halstead hacia Belmont. No tengo ganas de ver a Tanya. La primera y última vez que la vi fue en el concierto de los Violent Femmes, y en lo que respecta a mí, con una vez es suficiente.

—Claro que le gustará. Tanya siente mucha curiosidad por ti.

Giramos por Belmont y pasamos frente a diversos salones de tatuajes, restaurantes hindúes, tiendas de artículos de piel e iglesias congregadas en establecimientos comerciales. Cruzamos por debajo de los raíles elevados del metro y llegamos al Berlín. El local por fuera no parece muy atractivo. Las ventanas están pintadas de negro y oigo la música disco vibrando desde la oscuridad que se adivina tras un tipo delgaducho y pecoso, quien extiende un carnet solo para mí, sin reparar en Heidi, nos marca las manos con un tampón y nos permite introducirnos en el abismo.

Cuando mi visión se adapta a la oscuridad, me doy cuenta de que el local está lleno de mujeres. Mujeres apelotonadas bajo un diminuto escenario que observan a una bailarina de striptease contonearse, con un tanga y unas pezoneras de lentejuelas rojo. Mujeres riendo y coqueteando en el bar. Es la Noche de las Damas. Heidi tira de mí para que vaya hacia una mesa, donde Tanya está sentada sola, con un vaso largo lleno de un líquido azul cielo delante. Levanta los ojos; juraría que no está demasiado contenta de verme. Heidi besa a Tanya y me hace una seña para que me siente con ellas. Sin embargo yo permanezco de pie.

—Hola, guapísima —le dice Heidi a Tanya.

—¿Qué esto, una broma? ¿Para qué la has traído?

Ambas me ignoran. Heidi sigue sosteniendo mis libros bajo el brazo.

—No pasa nada, Tanya. La chica vale la pena. He pensado que os gustaría conoceros mejor, eso es todo. —Heidi habla en tono de disculpa, pero incluso yo me doy cuenta de que disfruta viendo a Tanya tan incómoda.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —me pregunta Tanya, fulminándome con la mirada—. ¿Has venido a fanfarronear?

Se recuesta en la silla y levanta la barbilla desafiante.

Tanya parece un vampiro rubio, con su chaqueta de terciopelo negro y el pintalabios rojo sangre. Está deslumbrante. Yo, en cambio, me siento como una colegiala de provincias. Tiendo las manos hacia Heidi y ella me devuelve los libros.

—He venido obligada, pero me marcho ahora mismo.

Cuando hago el gesto de volverme, Tanya alarga la mano y me coge por el brazo.

—Espera un minuto...

Tanya me dobla la mano izquierda y la acerca hacia sí, yo tropiezo y mis libros salen disparados. Cuando logro desasirme de ella, me dice:

—¿Estáis prometidos?

Me doy cuenta de que está mirando el anillo de Edward. Evito responderle. Tanya se dirige a Heidi.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Heidi baja los ojos y no los despega de la mesa; no abre la boca.

—La has traído para restregármelo a la cara, bruja, más que bruja —dice con voz tranquila. Apenas puedo oírla con el ruido de la música.

—No, Tan, yo solo...

—Que te jodan, Heidi.

Tanya se levanta y su rostro queda cerca del mío. Durante unos segundos imagino a Edward besando esos labios rojos. Tanya me mira fijamente.

—Dile a Edward que se vaya al infierno —me dice—, y dile también que nos veremos allí.

Se marcha muy ofendida. Heidi se queda sentada con el rostro hundido entre las manos. Yo empiezo a recoger los libros, y cuando me vuelvo para marcharme, Heidi me dice:

—Espera.

Me detengo.

—Lo siento, Bella.

Me encojo de hombros. Voy hacia la puerta, y cuando me vuelvo, veo que Heidi sigue sentada sola a la mesa, sorbiendo la bebida azul de Tanya y reclinando el rostro en su mano, sin mirarme.

Ya en la calle camino cada vez más deprisa para llegar al coche; luego arranco, me voy a casa y me meto en el dormitorio. Me acuesto y marco el número de Edward, pero él no está en casa. Apago la luz, pero no consigo dormir.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) La piedra lunar: es una novela del siglo XIX escrita por Wilkie Collins durante el año 1868 en Inglaterra. Se la considera generalmente como la primera novela policial o detectivesca de Inglaterra. Inicialmente fue publicada como una serie periódica en la revista "_All the Year round_" fundada y dirigida por Charles Dickens.

(2) Carmina Burana: es el nombre dado a la colección de cantos goliardos de los siglos XII y XIII reunidos en el manuscrito encontrado en Benediktbeuern, Alemania, en el siglo XIX.

(3) Casa desolada: es la novena novela de Charles Dickens, publicada en veinte entregas entre marzo de 1852 y septiembre de 1853.

(4) Ruth Gordon: Ruth Gordon Jones (1896-1985) fue una actriz y escritora estadounidense ganadora de un Óscar. Es quizás mejor conocida por sus personajes de la solícita vecina de la película _Rosemary's Baby_ y de la excéntrica Maude en _Harold and Maude_. Además de su carrera interpretativa, Gordon escribió numerosas obras de teatro, guiones y libros.

(5) Anselm Kiefer: es un pintor y escultor alemán, adscrito al Neoexpresionismo, una de las corrientes del arte postmoderno surgida en los años 80.

(6) Skinheads: (en español, 'cabeza rapada') es el nombre de una subcultura originada en Gran Bretaña en los años 1960. Los skinheads surgieron en Inglaterra a fines de la década de 1960. Son "descendientes" del movimiento _mod (_el inglés _modernist_, modernista. es una subcultura que se originó en Londres, Inglaterra, a finales de los años 1950 y alcanzó su punto máximo entre principios y mediados de la década de 1960.), y el rude boy (que en castellano significa «chico rudo», «chico duro» o «chico grosero», es utilizado para denominar a los miembros de un movimiento callejero originado en Jamaica en los años 1960.)


	13. Más vale vivir bajo los efectos de la qu

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Más vale vivir bajo los efectos de la química**

Domingo 5 de septiembre de 1993

Bella tiene 22 años, y Edward 30

BELLA: Edward está hojeando su manido ejemplar del Manual de consulta de la profesión médica. Mala señal.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de que eres un fanático de las drogas.

—No soy un fanático, soy un alcohólico.

—No eres alcohólico.

—Claro que lo soy.

Estoy echada en su sofá y cruzo las piernas sobre su regazo. Edward pone el libro sobre mis muslos y sigue pasando páginas.

—No bebes tanto como dices.

—Antes sí. Aflojé un poco después de casi perder la vida. Además, el ejemplo de mi padre me sirve de triste lección.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Algo para tomarme el día de la boda. No quiero dejarte plantada en el altar delante de cuatrocientas personas.

—Sí, más vale. —Imagino la escena y me estremezco—. Fuguémonos.

—De acuerdo —responde Edward, sosteniendo mi mirada—. Yo voto a favor.

—Mis padres me desheredarían.

—Ni hablar.

—No acabas de entenderlo, por lo que veo. La boda es una producción carísima de Broadway. Nosotros solo somos una excusa para que mi padre entretenga con esplendidez a todos sus colegas de profesión y los impresione. Si nos largamos, mis padres tendrán que contratar a unos actores para que representen nuestros papeles.

—Vayamos al ayuntamiento y casémonos antes. De ese modo, si ocurre cualquier cosa, al menos ya estaremos casados.

—Oh, pero... A mí eso no me gusta. Sería como mentir... Me sentiría incómoda. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos luego, si la boda auténtica se complica?

—De acuerdo. Será el plan B.

Edward me tiende la mano y yo se la estrecho.

—Dime si has encontrado alguna sustancia.

—Bueno, lo ideal sería que tomara un neuroléptico llamado Risperdal, pero no saldrá al mercado hasta 1998. En segundo lugar, podría optar por Clozaril, o bien por Haldol.

—Tienen nombres de antitusígenos de última generación.

—Son antipsicóticos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero tú no eres un psicótico.

Edward me mira y luego hace una horrible mueca y clava sus garras al aire, como si fuera un hombre lobo de película muda.

—Si me hacen un electroencefalograma, sale un cerebro de esquizofrénico. Son muchos los médicos que insisten en que esta ilusión de los viajes a través del tiempo se debe a la esquizofrenia. Por eso me recetan esos medicamentos, que bloquean los receptores de dopamina.

—¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios?

—Bueno... distonía, akathisia, pseudopárkinson. Es decir, contracciones musculares involuntarias, inquietud, inestabilidad aguda, deambulación nerviosa, insomnio, inmovilidad y pérdida de expresión facial. Luego aparecen la dyskinesia tardía, el descontrol crónico de los músculos faciales y la agranulocitosis, la destrucción de la capacidad que posee el cuerpo de fabricar glóbulos blancos. Finalmente, se pierde la función sexual, por no hablar del tremendo efecto sedante que tienen todas esas medicinas que pueden conseguirse en la actualidad.

—Supongo que no estarás pensando en serio en tomar alguna de esas sustancias, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, en el pasado tomé Haldol y Thorazine.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Fue francamente horrible. Iba por la vida como un zombi. Notaba como si tuviera pegamento blanco Elmerʹs Glue en el cerebro.

—¿No existe nada más?

—Valium, Librium y Xanax.

—Es lo que toma mi madre. Xanax y Valium.

—Sí, eso es más coherente. —Edward hace una mueca de desagrado y aparta el Manual de consulta de la profesión médica—. Muévete.

Encajamos nuestros cuerpos en el sofá hasta que quedamos echados de costado. Es muy íntimo.

—No tomes nada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estás enfermo.

—Son estos detalles los que hacen que te quiera tanto —dice Edward riendo—. Sobre todo, tu incapacidad de percibir mis defectos más monstruosos.

Edward empieza a desabrocharme la blusa y yo retengo su mano. Me mira, expectante. Siento un ligero enojo.

—No comprendo por qué hablas de ese modo. Siempre dices cosas horribles de ti. Tú no eres así. Eres bueno.

Edward contempla mi mano y libera la suya para atraerme hacia él.

—No soy bueno —me dice bajito al oído—. Pero a lo mejor lo seré más adelante, ¿eh?

—Más vale que te lo propongas.

—Contigo me porto muy bien. —Totalmente cierto—. ¿Me oyes, Bella?

—¿Mmmmm?

—¿Te despiertas alguna vez pensando que soy una especie de broma que Dios te está gastando?

—No. Me despierto pensando que podrías desaparecer y no regresar nunca más. Sigo despierta, amargada, cavilando sobre algunas de las cosas que me has dicho a medias sobre el futuro; pero tengo una confianza absoluta en la idea de que vamos a estar juntos.

—Una confianza absoluta.

—¿Tú no?

Edward me besa.

—«Tiempo, lugar, fortuna o muerte no pueden doblegar / mis deseos más nimios ni un solo trecho.»

—Te estás pasando otra vez.

—Me da igual.

—Fanfarrón.

—Ya, y ahora ¿quién es la guapa que dice cosas tan horribles de mí?

.

.

.

Lunes 6 de septiembre de 1993

Edward tiene 30 años

EDWARD: Estoy sentado en lo alto de los escalones de entrada de una casa blanca y deprimente, con las fachadas laterales de aluminio, que se encuentra en Parque Humboldt. Es lunes por la mañana, son alrededor de las diez, y espero que Ben regrese de donde sea que esté. No me gusta demasiado el vecindario; me siento bastante expuesto sentado frente a la puerta de Ben, pero es un tipo tan extremadamente puntual que sigo aguardando confiado. Observo a dos hispanas empujando sendos cochecitos de bebé por la acera inclinada y rota. Mientras reflexiono sobre la desigualdad de los servicios urbanos, oigo un grito a lo lejos.

—¡Bibliotecario!

Vuelvo la cabeza para ver de dónde sale esa voz y no me cabe la menor duda: se trata de Jasper. Gruño para mis adentros; Jasper tiene un talento sorprendente para tropezarse conmigo cuando estoy a punto de cometer algún acto especialmente nefasto. Tendré que librarme de él antes de que Ben aparezca. Jasper camina ligero hacia mí, más contento que unas pascuas. Lleva su traje de abogado, y también su maletín. Suspiro.

—Ça va (1), camarada.

—Ça va. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Buena pregunta.

—Espero, a un amigo. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y cuarto del 6 de septiembre de 1993 —añade con espíritu servicial.

—Ya lo sé, Jasper; pero gracias de todos modos. ¿Vas a visitar a un cliente?

—Sí. A una niña de diez años. El novio de su madre la obligó a beber Drano, que es un limpiador de cañerías. Te aseguro que la humanidad me tiene cada vez más asqueado.

—Sí. Hay demasiados lunáticos, y muy pocos miguelángeles.

—¿Has almorzado, o desayunado más bien?

—Sí. Lo que pasa es que necesito quedarme aquí para esperar a mi amigo.

—No sabía que tuvieras amigos que vivieran en las afueras, en este plan. Todas las personas del barrio que conozco tienen una necesidad urgente de consejo legal.

—Es un amigo de la facultad de biblioteconomía.

En ese momento aparece el aludido. Ben llega conduciendo su Mercedes plateado del sesenta y dos. El interior es un desastre, pero por fuera el coche tiene buen aspecto. Jasper silba bajito.

—Siento llegar tarde —dice Ben, apresurando el paso—. Una visita a domicilio.

Jasper me mira inquisitivamente, pero yo lo ignoro. Ben pasea la mirada entre Jasper y yo.

—Jasper, te presento a Ben. Ben, este es Jasper. Siento mucho que tengas que marcharte, camarada.

—En realidad, dispongo de un par de horas...

Ben, sin embargo, se hace con el control de la situación.

—Jasper, mira, estoy encantado de conocerte, pero nos veremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

Ben es bastante corto de vista y escruta a Jasper con aire simpático, a través de unas gafas de cristales gruesos que engrandecen sus ojos el doble de lo normal. Tintinea las llaves entre los dedos, y me está poniendo nervioso. Los dos nos quedamos en pie y en silencio, esperando que Jasper se marche.

—De acuerdo. Sí, muy bien. Adiós —dice Jasper.

—Te llamaré esta tarde —le digo.

Jasper se vuelve sin mirarme y se marcha por donde ha venido. Me asaltan los remordimientos, pero hay cosas que no quiero que Jasper sepa, y esta es una de ellas. Ben y yo nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice, simple constatación de que ambos conocemos historias problemáticas del otro. Ben abre la puerta principal. Siempre me entran unas ganas tremendas de entrar por la fuerza en casa de Ben, porque dispone de una gran cantidad y variedad de cerraduras y dispositivos de seguridad. Penetramos en el pasillo largo y oscuro. En esta casa siempre huele a col, aunque sé a ciencia cierta que Ben jamás se dedica a cocinar, y menos col. Nos encaminamos a la escalera trasera, que nos conduce a otro pasillo, y atravesamos un dormitorio para llegar a otro cuarto, en el que Ben ha instalado su laboratorio. Deja su bolsa en el suelo y cuelga la chaqueta. Casi espero que se calce unas zapatillas deportivas, al estilo del señor Rogers, pero, en cambio, se pone a trajinar con la cafetera arriba y abajo. Me siento en una silla plegable y espero a que termine.

De todas las personas que conozco, Ben es la más parecida a un bibliotecario; y es cierto que lo conocí en Rosary, aunque él abandonó los estudios antes de terminar el máster en biblioteconomía. Ha adelgazado desde la última vez que lo vi, y ha perdido más cabello. Ben tiene sida, y cada vez que nos encontramos me fijo en él, porque nunca se sabe cómo evolucionará la enfermedad en su caso.

—Tienes buen aspecto —le digo.

—Tomo dosis masivas de acidotimidina y vitaminas. Además practico el yoga y la visualización. Por cierto, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Voy a casarme.

Ben se sorprende, y luego se muestra encantado.

—Felicidades. ¿Con quién?

—Con Bella. Ya la conoces. Es esa chica castaña de pelo largo.

—Ah... sí, sí. —Ben adopta una expresión seria—. ¿Ya lo sabe?

—Sí.

—Fantástico, entonces. —Me mira como diciendo que todo eso está muy bien, pero que sigue sin entender.

—Resulta que sus padres han planeado una boda por todo lo alto, en Michigan. Iglesia, damas de honor y arroz en los nueve terrenos colindantes. Más una espléndida recepción en el Club Náutico al terminar. De etiqueta, por supuesto.

Ben sirve el café y me pasa una taza con la imagen de Winnie the Pooh. Echo leche en polvo y remuevo. Hace frío aquí arriba, y el café huele amargo, aunque su aroma es aceptable.

—Necesito estar ahí. Necesito superar unas ocho horas de un agobio inconmensurable y alucinante sin desaparecer.

—Ya. —Ben tiene un modo de comprender los problemas que consiste en aceptarlos, lo cual encuentro muy reconfortante.

—Necesito algo que noquee todos los receptores de dopamina que tengo en el cuerpo.

—Navane, Haldol, Thorazine, Serentil, Mellaril, Stelazine... —enumera Ben limpiándose las gafas con el jersey. Sin las gafas puestas parece un enorme ratón que careciera de pelaje.

—Esperaba que pudieras prepararme esto. —Rebusco en los téjanos y cuando encuentro el papel, se lo entrego. Ben bizquea al leerlo.

—3‐[2‐[4‐96‐fluoro‐l,2‐benizisoxazol‐3‐yl]... dióxido de silicio coloidal, metilcelulosa de hidroxipropilo... glicol de propileno... —Levanta los ojos y me mira, atónito—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Es un nuevo antipsicótico llamado risperidona, que en el mercado se comercializa como Risperdal. Podrá adquirirse en 1998, pero me gustaría probarlo ahora. Pertenece a una nueva clase de medicamentos derivados de las benzisoxazolas.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Del Manual de consulta de la profesión médica. De la edición del año 2000.

—¿Quién la ha preparado?

—Janssen (2).

—Edward, sabes perfectamente que no presentas una buena tolerancia a los antipsicóticos. A menos, claro está, que esto funcione de un modo radicalmente distinto.

—No saben muy bien cómo funciona. «Antagonista monoaminérgico selectivo con una gran afinidad por la serotonina tipo 2, la dopamina tipo 2, bla, bla, bla.»

—Ya, la misma historia de siempre. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta sustancia es mejor que la del Haldol?

—Porque es una suposición basada en el conocimiento —respondo, sonriendo con paciencia—. En realidad, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. ¿Puedes preparármela?

Ben titubea.

—Bueno, poder, sí que puedo.

—¿Cuándo la tendrás lista? Necesitaré un cierto tiempo para que se acumule en mi organismo.

—Ya te llamaré. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—El 23 de octubre.

—Mmmm. ¿Cuál es la dosis?

—Empieza preparando un miligramo y ve subiendo.

Ben se levanta y se despereza. Bajo la luz tenue de esta fría estancia parece viejo, ictérico, con la piel de pergamino. Una parte de Ben disfruta con el desafío y se dice: «Eh, vamos a duplicar esta droga vanguardista que nadie ha inventado todavía», pero a la otra no le gusta nada el riesgo.

—Edward, ni siquiera estás seguro de que la dopamina sea tu problema.

—Ya has visto los electroencefalogramas.

—Sí, sí; pero ¿por qué no te limitas a asumirlo? El remedio podría ser peor que la enfermedad.

—Ben, ¿qué me dirías si en el tiempo que tardo en chasquear los dedos —y me levanto, me inclino sobre él y chasqueo los dedos— te encontraras de repente plantado en el dormitorio de Allen en 1986?

—Mataría al jodido cabrón...

—Pero no puedes, porque no fue eso lo que hiciste.

Ben cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Además, tampoco puedes cambiar nada: él seguirá enfermo, tú seguirás enfermo, und so wiete. ¿Qué te parecería tener que verlo morir una y otra vez?

Ben se sienta en la silla plegable. No me mira.

—Esto es lo que ocurre, Ben. Por supuesto que a veces es divertido; pero sobre todo consiste en perderse, robar e intentar tan solo...

—Salir adelante —termina Ben la frase, suspirando—. Caray, no sé cómo te aguanto.

—¿Por la novedad?, ¿por mi aspecto atractivo y aniñado?

—Tú sigue soñando. Oye, ¿me invitarás a la boda?

Su pregunta me sorprende. Jamás se me había ocurrido que Ben quisiera asistir.

—¡Claro! ¿De verdad te apetece? ¿Vendrías?

—Es un buen modo de anticiparme a los funerales.

—¡Fantástico! Mis bancos de la iglesia se están llenando a toda velocidad. Serás mi octavo invitado.

Ben ríe.

—Invita a todas tus ex novias. Será un modo como otro de llenar las hileras.

—Jamás sobreviviría al evento. La mayoría querría cortarme la cabeza y colgarla de un palo.

—Mmmm.

Ben se levanta y revuelve el interior de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Saca un frasco de pildoras vacío y coloca tres pastillas dentro. Luego lanza al aire el recipiente para que yo lo coja.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunto, abriendo la botellita y poniéndome una píldora en la palma de la mano.

—Es un estabilizante de las endorfinas mezclado con un antidepresivo. Es... ¡oye, no!

Para entonces ya me he metido la pildora en la boca, y me la trago.

—Es un derivado de la morfina —suspira Ben—. Muestras una actitud de lo más arrogante con las drogas.

—Me gustan los opiáceos.

—Ya lo veo; pero no creas que dejaré que te tomes una tonelada de esas. Dime si te parece una buena solución para la boda. Por si esa otra fórmula no resulta. El efecto dura unas cuatro horas, por lo tanto necesitarás dos pastillas. —Ben señala las dos que me quedan—. No te engullas las otras solo para divertirte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te doy mi palabra de boy scout.

Ben me dedica una carcajada burlona. Le pago las pastillas y me marcho. Mientras voy bajando noto el subidón, y me paro al pie de las escaleras para darme el lujo de disfrutarlo. Dura un rato. Sea lo que sea lo que Ben ha mezclado, tengo que confesar que es fantástico. Es como un orgasmo multiplicado por diez y sumado al efecto de la cocaína; además parece que la cosa va a más. Al salir por la puerta principal, casi tropiezo con Jasper; me estaba esperando.

—¿Te importa si te llevo en coche?

—Claro que no.

Estoy francamente conmovido por sus atenciones, su curiosidad o lo que sea.

Nos dirigimos a su coche, un Chevy Nova con dos faros abollados. Subo al asiento del copiloto. Jasper entra y cierra la portezuela con fuerza. Convence al cochecito de que se ponga en marcha y arrancamos.

La ciudad es gris y lúgubre; está empezando a llover. Unos goterones golpean el parabrisas, mientras casas desvencijadas y aparcamientos vacíos desfilan a nuestro paso. Jasper sintoniza la cadena NPR. Están poniendo a Charles Mingus, que es demasiado lento para mi gusto, pero ¡qué más da!, vivimos en un país libre. La avenida Ashland está llena de baches que repercuten en mi cerebro, pero por lo demás todo va perfecto, fantástico, en realidad; mi cabeza es fluida y móvil, como el mercurio líquido que se ha escapado de un termómetro roto, y hago todo lo posible por no ponerme a gemir de placer mientras la droga lame todas mis terminaciones nerviosas con sus diminutas lenguas químicas. Pasamos frente a Cartomancia y Videncia de Percepciones Extrasensoriales, Neumáticos de Ocasión Pedro, Burger King, Pizza Hut... y I am a Passenger se instala en mi cerebro, hilvanándose con la melodía de Mingus. Jasper dice algo que no entiendo y vuelve a repetírmelo.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué?

—¿En qué andas metido?

—La verdad, no lo tengo muy claro. Supongo que en una especie de experimento científico.

—¿Por qué?

—Por una cuestión estelar. Luego te contaré más cosas.

Dejamos de hablar hasta que el coche se detiene delante del apartamento de Bella y Alice. Miro a Jasper confuso.

—Necesitas estar con gente —me dice suavemente.

No pienso llevarle la contraria. Jasper me acompaña hasta la puerta principal y subimos al piso de arriba. Bella abre la puerta y cuando me ve, parece triste, aliviada y divertida, todo a la vez.

.

.

.

BELLA: Tras decirle a Edward que se meta en mi cama, Jasper y yo nos vamos a la sala de estar a tomar té y bocadillos de jalea de kiwi y mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Aprende a cocinar, mujer —dice Jasper en una cantinela. Parece Charlton Heston (3) cuando entrega los Diez Mandamientos.

—Un día de estos. —Remuevo el azúcar de mi té—. Gracias por ir a buscarlo y traerlo a casa.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, gatita. —Jasper empieza a liar un cigarrillo. Es la única persona que conozco que fuma durante la comida. Me abstengo de hacer comentarios. Él enciende su cigarrillo y me mira mientras rodeo mi cuerpo con mis brazos—. Dime, ¿de qué va todo ese numerito, eh? La mayoría de los que acuden a la farmacopea de la compasión son víctimas del sida o pacientes de cáncer.

—¿Conoces a Ben? —No sé por qué me sorprendo. Jasper conoce a todo el mundo.

—Sé cosas sobre Ben. Mi madre solía ir a visitarlo cuando le administraban quimioterapia.

—Ah. —Valoro la situación bajo un nuevo enfoque, buscando cosas que decirle que no me comprometan demasiado.

—Fuera lo que fuese lo que Ben le ha dado, te aseguro que se lo ha llevado a la Dimensión Desconocida.

—Intentamos encontrar alguna sustancia para Edward que le permita quedarse en el presente.

—Pues a juzgar por el resultado, yo no le aconsejaría que se lo tomara a diario. Parece más muerto que vivo.

—Sí. Quizá debería reducir la dosis.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Por qué hago el qué?

—Ayudar y secundar al señor Caos, y encima casarte con él.

Edward me llama. Me levanto. Jasper se acerca a mí y me coge de la mano.

—Bella, por favor...

—Jasper, suéltame. —Lo miro fijamente para que aparte su vista de mí. Tras un doloroso y prolongado momento, baja los ojos y me suelta. Corro por el pasillo, entro en mi dormitorio y cierro la puerta.

Edward se ha estirado como un gato sobre la cama, sobre la barriga y cruzado en diagonal. Me quito los zapatos y me echo junto a él.

—¿Qué tal va? —le pregunto. Edward se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

—Estoy en el cielo. —Acaricia mi rostro—. ¿Te importa quedarte conmigo?

—No.

Edward suspira.

—Eres tan buena... No debería corromperte.

—No es que sea buena, es que estoy asustada.

Permanecemos echados en silencio durante mucho rato. El sol brilla e ilumina el interior de mi dormitorio con la primera luz de la tarde: la curva del cabezal de nogal, la alfombra oriental dorada y violeta, el cepillo del pelo, el pintalabios y el tarro de crema de manos que hay sobre la cómoda. Un ejemplar de Art in America con León Golub en las tapas descansa sobre el asiento de mi viejo sillón de los encantes, parcialmente oculto por À Rebours (4). Edward lleva calcetines negros. Los pies huesudos y largos le cuelgan por el borde de la cama. Da la impresión de estar muy delgado. Tiene los ojos cerrados; quizá note que lo estoy mirando, porque los abre y me sonríe. Le aparto el pelo de la cara. Me coge la mano y besa la palma. Le desabrocho los téjanos y deslizo los dedos por su sexo, pero Edward detiene mi gesto, sin soltarme.

—Lo siento, Bella —me dice en voz baja—. Hay algo en esta droga que me ha fundido los circuitos de todo el equipo. Luego, quizá.

—Pues qué divertida va a ser nuestra noche de bodas.

—No puedo tomar esto para la boda —dice con vehemencia—. Es demasiado divertido. Me refiero a que Ben es un genio, pero está acostumbrado a trabajar con enfermos terminales. No sé lo que ha metido en las pildoras, pero te aseguro que induce a experiencias rayanas a la muerte. —Suspira y deja el frasco de pildoras en mi mesilla de noche—. Debería mandárselas a Tanya. Es la droga perfecta para ella.

Oigo abrirse la puerta principal, que luego se cierra de un portazo; es Jasper, que se marcha.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le pregunto.

—No, gracias.

—¿Ben te preparará esa otra droga?

—Lo intentará.

—¿Y qué pasa si no funciona?

—¿Quieres decir si Ben la caga?

—Sí.

—Pase lo que pase, ambos sabemos que viviré al menos hasta los cuarenta y tres años. Por lo tanto, no te preocupes por nada.

¿Cuarenta y tres?

—¿Qué pasa después de los cuarenta y tres?

—No lo sé, Bella. A lo mejor descubro el modo de quedarme en el presente.

Me estrecha entre sus brazos y nos quedamos callados. Cuando me despierto al cabo de un rato, ya es oscuro y Edward está dormido, a mi lado. El frasquito de pildoras brilla rojizo bajo la luz de la alarma del despertador. ¿Cuarenta y tres?

.

.

.

Lunes 21 de septiembre de 1993

Bella tiene 22 años, y Edward 30

BELLA: Entro en el apartamento de Edward y enciendo las luces. Esta noche vamos a la ópera; representan Los fantasmas de Versalles. En la Ópera Lírica no te permiten entrar si ha empezado la representación. Por eso estoy nerviosa y no me doy cuenta al principio de que si no hay luz, significa que Edward no está en casa. Cuando luego caigo en la cuenta me enfado, porque por su culpa llegaremos tarde. Me pregunto si se habrá marchado. En ese momento oigo una respiración.

Me quedo inmóvil. El resuello viene de la cocina. Corro a encender la luz y veo a Edward tendido en el suelo, completamente vestido, en una actitud extraña y rígida, mirando al frente. Mientras sigo inmóvil, deja escapar un sonido grave, como si no fuera humano, un gruñido que repiquetea en su garganta, que escapa rasgando su apretada dentadura.

—¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío!

Llamo al 061. La operadora me asegura que llegarán en cuestión de minutos. Mientras me quedo sentada en el suelo de la cocina contemplando a Edward, una oleada de rabia me domina. Descubro entonces el fichero rotativo Rolodex de Edward en su escritorio y marco el número.

—¿Diga? —pregunta una voz floja y distante.

—¿Hablo con Ben Matteson?

—Sí. ¿Quién es?

—Bella Swan. Escucha, Ben, Edward está tendido en el suelo completamente rígido y no puede hablar. ¿De qué cojones va todo esto?

—¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¡Llama al 061!

—Ya lo he hecho.

—La droga mimetiza los síntomas del párkinson. ¡Edward necesita dopamina! Diles... Mierda, llámame desde el hospital...

—Ya están aquí.

—¡Muy bien! Llámame...

Cuelgo y atiendo a los de urgencias.

Más tarde, después de que la ambulancia haya llegado al Hospital de la Caridad y hayan ingresado a Edward, después de haberlo inyectado, intubado y acostado en una cama de hospital, sin olvidar conectarlo a un monitor, ya relajado y dormido, levanto los ojos y veo a un hombre alto y demacrado que aguarda en el umbral de la habitación. Recuerdo entonces que he olvidado llamar a Ben. Este entra y se sitúa frente a mí, al otro lado de la cama. La habitación está a oscuras, y su perfil se recorta contra la luz del pasillo cuando se inclina y dice:

—Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo.

Acerco mi mano a la suya y se la cojo.

—No te preocupes. Se recuperará. De verdad. Ben niega con la cabeza.

—Todo es por mi culpa. Nunca hubiera debido preparar esa fórmula para él.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Ben suspira y se sienta en la silla. Yo me siento en la cama.

—Puede haber ocurrido varias cosas. Quizá se trate de un efecto secundario, que podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Pero también podría ser que Edward no hubiera entendido bien la fórmula. Quiero decir que es muy larga para memorizarla; y yo no tenía manera de comprobar si era correcta.

Ambos guardamos silencio. El gotero de Edward va goteando un fluido que penetra en su brazo. Un camillero pasa por delante de la puerta empujando una camilla.

—Ben.

—Dime, Bella.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Lo que quieras.

—No le suministres nada más. Basta de drogas, porque no funcionarán.

Ben me sonríe, aliviado.

—«Di no a las drogas.»

—Exacto.

Los dos reímos. Ben me hace compañía durante un rato. Cuando se levanta para marcharse, me coge la mano y me dice:

—Gracias por ser tan considerada con todo lo que ha pasado. Edward hubiera podido morir.

—Pero no ha muerto.

—No, no ha muerto.

—Te veré en la boda.

—Sí.

Estamos de pie en el pasillo. Bajo la luz descarnada del fluorescente Ben parece cansado y enfermo. Inclina la cabeza, se vuelve y empieza a caminar por el pasillo, mientras yo regreso a la habitación en penumbra, donde Edward sigue durmiendo.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Ça va: _¿Cómo estás?_ Está en francés.

(2) Janssen: es una compañía farmacéutica líder en investigación

(3) Charlton Heston: John Charles Carter (1923-2008) fue un consagrado y prolífico actor del _cine clásico_ estadounidense ganador del premio Óscar, universalmente famoso por sus interpretaciones en el cine del género épico dando vida a personajes bíblicos, como Moisés (en _Los diez mandamientos_) y el ficticio Judah Ben-Hur (en _Ben-Hur_).

(4) À Rebours: (traducido al español como _A contrapelo_ o _Contra Natura_) (1884) es una novela del escritor francés Joris-Karl Huysmans. La novela no posee una gran trama; la narración se concentra casi totalmente en su personaje principal, y es más bien un catálogo de los gustos y la vida de Des Esseintes, un excéntrico, recluido estético y antihéroe, que odia a la burguesía y al utilitarismo del siglo XIX y que trata de retirarse en un mundo artístico creado por él mismo. _À rebours_ trata de muchos temas asociados al simbolismo. Representa la ruptura con el naturalismo y es considerado la _Biblia_ del decadentismo.


	14. Punto de inflexión

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Punto de inflexión**

Viernes 22 de octubre de 1993

Edward tiene 30 años

EDWARD: Paseo por la calle Linden, en South Haven, desde hace por lo menos una hora, mientras Bella y su madre están en la floristería haciendo alguna gestión. La boda es mañana, pero mi papel de novio no parece detentar demasiadas responsabilidades. Tan solo estar presente; ese es el punto principal en mi lista de quehaceres. A Bella se la llevan continuamente para hacer pruebas, atender consultas y participar en fiestas de soltera. Los únicos momentos en que la veo siempre me parece apesadumbrada.

Es un día frío y despejado, y camino para distraerme. Ojalá South Haven poseyera una librería decente; pero es que hasta los fondos de la biblioteca consisten principalmente en libros de Barbara Cartland (1) y John Grisham (2). Llevo conmigo la edición que Penguin ha sacado de Kleist, pero no estoy de humor para leerla. Paso frente a una tienda de antigüedades, una panadería, un banco y otra tienda de antigüedades. Al llegar a la barbería, echo un vistazo al interior; un barbero calvo, menudo y atildado está afeitando a un anciano, y de pronto se me ocurre lo que voy a hacer.

Suena un tintineo de campanitas cuando abro la puerta de la barbería. Huele a jabón, vapor, loción capilar y piel anciana. Todo es de color verde pálido. La butaca es vieja y lleva adornos cromados, y unas botellas muy trabajadas se alinean en estantes de madera oscura. Hay asimismo unas bandejas que contienen tijeras, peines y navajas, que por su aspecto parecen instrumental médico; es un estilo que recuerda al pintor Norman Rockwell (3). El barbero levanta los ojos.

—¿Podría cortarme el pelo? —le pregunto.

El barbero asiente y me hace una seña para que me acomode en la hilera de sillas vacías de respaldo recto que, en uno de los extremos, corona un revistero repleto de un montón de ejemplares perfectamente amontonados. En la radio suena Sinatra. Me siento y hojeo un Readerʹs Digest. El barbero seca los restos de espuma de la barbilla del viejo y le aplica loción para después del afeitado. Terminada la labor, el anciano se endereza alegre de la butaca y paga el servicio. El barbero le ayuda a ponerse el abrigo y finalmente le entrega el bastón.

—Hasta pronto, George —dice el anciano, mientras sale de la barbería con paso cansino.

—Adiós, Ed —le contesta el barbero.

Ha llegado el momento de prestarme atención.

—¿Qué será?

Me encaramo a la butaca de un salto, el barbero aprieta el pedal para elevarme unos centímetros y me da la vuelta para situarme de cara al espejo. Contemplo sin prisas y por última vez mi pelo; y levanto entonces el pulgar y el índice a un centímetro escaso del cráneo.

—Córtelo todo.

El barbero asiente, aprobando mi elección, y me pone una capa de plástico alrededor del cuello. Sus tijeras se convierten enseguida en unos fugaces reflejos metálicos bailando alrededor de mi cráneo, al son de un ruido también metálico, mientras mi pelo cae al suelo. Cuando el barbero termina, me pasa un cepillo por los hombros, me quita la capa y voilá: me he convertido en mi futuro yo.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Barbara Cartland: Mary Barbara Hamilton Cartland (1901-2000). Fue una de las escritoras con más éxito de novela romántica. Era una celebridad que aparecía con frecuencia en eventos televisivos, vestida de color rosa y hablando del amor, la salud y los problemas sociales.

(2) John Grisham: John Ray Grisham (1955) es un escritor estadounidense conocido por sus thrillers judiciales, de cuyas obras se han vendido más de 250 millones de ejemplares en todo el mundo. En el pasado se dedicó a la abogacía y a la política, figurando en las filas demócratas.

(3) Norman Rockwell: Norman Percevel Rockwell (1894-1978) fue un ilustrador, fotógrafo y pintor estadounidense célebre por sus imágenes llenas de ironía y humor.


	15. Has posible que llegue a tiempo a la igl

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Haz posible que llegue a tiempo a la iglesia**

Sábado 23 de octubre de 1993

Edward tiene 30 años, y Bella 22

_6.00 horas_

EDWARD: Me despierto a las seis de la mañana y está lloviendo. Me encuentro en una habitación en tonos verdes, pequeña, cómoda y acogedora, situada bajo los aleros de un hotelito monísimo llamado Blakeʹs, que está justo en la ribera meridional de South Haven. Los padres de Bella han elegido el lugar; mi padre duerme en una habitación rosa, igualmente acogedora, que hay en el piso de abajo, junto al precioso dormitorio amarillo de la señora Kim; los abuelos están en la monísima suite azul. Estoy acostado en una cama extrablanda, bajo unas sábanas de Laura Ashley, y oigo cómo el viento fustiga la casa. La lluvia cae a cántaros. Me pregunto si será posible correr bajo este monzón. Oigo cómo se apresura por los canalones y tamborilea en el techo, que está a algo más de medio metro de mi cara. Este dormitorio es como una buhardilla. Posee un minúsculo y delicado escritorio, por si necesito escribir alguna misiva de damisela el día de mi boda. Hay un aguamanil y una jofaina de porcelana sobre la cómoda; si quisiera utilizarlos, de todos modos, tendría probablemente que romper primero el hielo que debe de haberse formado en el agua, porque aquí arriba hace mucho frío. Me siento como un gusano sonrosado alojado en el corazón de esta habitación verde, como si me hubiera abierto paso a mordiscos y ahora me restara la tarea de convertirme en una mariposa o algo parecido. En estos momentos, en realidad, no estoy despierto. Oigo que alguien tose. Oigo el latido de mi corazón y el sonido agudo de mi sistema nervioso, aplicándose a la tarea.

Por favor, Dios mío, concédeme la gracia de vivir un día normal. Permite que me sienta aturdido, y también nervioso, dentro de los límites de la normalidad; haz posible que llegue a tiempo a la iglesia, que sea puntual. No permitas que sorprenda a los demás, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Deja que viva el día de nuestra boda lo mejor que pueda, sin efectos especiales. Mas libra a Bella de escenas desagradables, amén.

.

.

.

_7.00 horas_

BELLA: Me despierto en la cama de mi infancia. Floto entre las brumas del despertar sin conseguir emplazarme en el tiempo; ¿estamos en Navidad?, ¿acaso es el día de Acción de Gracias?, ¿he vuelto a tercer curso?, ¿estoy enferma?, ¿por qué está lloviendo? En el exterior, tras las cortinas amarillas, el cielo tiene un aspecto mortecino y el viento arranca las hojas pardas del enorme olmo. He estado soñando toda la noche. Unos sueños que ahora se fusionan. En un momento dado me encontraba nadando en el mar, convertida en sirena. Sin embargo, al ser nueva en esa condición, una de mis compañeras intentó enseñarme y empezó a darme lecciones de sirena. A mí me daba reparo respirar bajo el agua. El líquido me entraba en los pulmones y yo no conseguía entender el funcionamiento de mi respiración. Era terrible, tenía que salir constantemente a la superficie para respirar, a pesar de que la otra sirena no cesaba de repetirme: «No, Bella, no. Tienes que hacerlo así...». Al final, me daba cuenta de que ella tenía branquias en el cuello, al igual que yo; y a partir de ese momento las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Nadar era como volar, todos los peces eran pájaros... De repente veíamos un barco en la superficie del océano, y todas las sirenas acudíamos nadando para contemplarlo. Tan solo se trataba de una barca de pesca en la que se encontraba mi madre, sola. Yo subía a la superficie y ella se sorprendía mucho al verme. «¡Pero Bella...! Pensaba que ibas a casarte hoy», me decía. De repente, como suele ocurrir en los sueños, me doy cuenta de que si soy una sirena no podré casarme con Edward, y me echo a llorar y me despierto en plena noche. Me quedo un rato echada en la oscuridad, y entonces imagino que me convierto en una mujer normal y corriente, como la Sirenita, salvo que a mí no me sucede nada tan absurdo como tener que sufrir un dolor atroz en los pies o que me corten la lengua. Hans Christian Andersen debió de ser una persona excéntrica y triste. Al final, he vuelto a dormirme, y ahora estoy en la cama y sé que hoy Edward y yo vamos a casarnos.

.

.

.

_7.16 horas_

EDWARD: La ceremonia es a las dos de la tarde, y me llevará una media hora vestirme y unos veinte minutos llegar en coche a la iglesia de San Basilio. Ahora son las 7.16, lo cual significa que me quedan cinco horas y cuarenta y cuatro minutos para matar el tiempo. Me pongo unos téjanos, una vieja camisa de franela cutrísima y unas zapatillas deportivas abotinadas, y desciendo las escaleras con el máximo sigilo en busca de café. Mi padre, sin embargo, se me ha adelantado; lo encuentro sentado en el comedor, sosteniendo una primorosa taza de un humeante café solo entre las manos. Me sirvo y luego me siento delante de él. A través de las cortinas de encaje, la débil luz que se cuela por la ventana le confiere un aspecto fantasmagórico; esta mañana mi padre es la versión coloreada de una película de sí mismo filmada en blanco y negro. Tiene el pelo tieso y alborotado sin orden ni concierto, y, sin pensarlo, me aliso el mío, como si él fuera un espejo. Él imita mi gesto, y los dos sonreímos.

.

.

.

_8.17 horas_

BELLA: Ángela se ha sentado en mi cama, y empieza a atacarme.

—Venga, Bella. Se ha hecho de día en las marismas, los pajarillos cantan —(lo cual no es cierto)— y las nubes se levantan. ¡Hora de levantarse!

Ángela me hace cosquillas. Levanta el edredón y forcejeamos. Justo cuando logro inmovilizarla, Carmen asoma la cabeza por la puerta y grita furiosa:

—¡Niñas! ¿A qué se debe todo ese alboroto? Vuestro padre creerá que nos ha caído un árbol encima, pero no, ya veo que sois vosotras haciendo el tonto e intentando acabar la una con la otra. El desayuno está casi listo.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Carmen se retira sin contemplaciones y la oímos bajar las escaleras con torpeza. Nos morimos de risa.

.

.

.

_8.32 horas_

EDWARD: Sigue soplando un viento huracanado, pero decido marcharme a correr de todos modos. Estudio el mapa de South Haven que me ha dado Bella («¡Una joya deslumbrante en la costa poniente del lago Michigan!»). Ayer corrí a lo largo de la ribera, fue una experiencia muy agradable, pero no voy a repetirla esta mañana. Ya veo olas de casi dos metros que se abalanzan hacia la orilla. Mido un kilómetro y medio de calles y decido que correré en círculos; si el tiempo es francamente horrible, siempre puedo tomar un atajo y volver. Me desperezo. Me cruje cada una de las articulaciones. Casi puedo oír la tensión chasquear en mis nervios, como la corriente estática en una línea telefónica. Me visto y salgo al mundo exterior.

La lluvia me abofetea el rostro y no tardo en quedarme empapado. Avanzo a paso marcial y lento por la calle del Arce. Va a ser una dura travesía; a pesar de luchar contra el viento, no veo el modo de coger velocidad. Paso junto a una mujer plantada en la curva con un bulldog; me mira atónita. No se trata de un mero ejercicio, le digo en silencio. Es más bien por desesperación.

.

.

.

_8.54 horas_

BELLA: Nos hemos reunido alrededor de la mesa para desayunar. El frío se cuela por las ventanas y apenas puedo discernir el paisaje de fuera con tanta lluvia como cae. ¿Cómo va a correr Edward con la que está cayendo?

—Un tiempo perfecto para celebrar una boda —bromea Mike.

—No fui yo quien lo eligió —comento encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Ah, no?

—Fue papá.

—Bueno, de todos modos soy yo quien pagará la boda —dice mi padre con petulancia.

—Cierto —replico masticando la tostada.

Mi madre observa mi plato con mirada crítica.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no tomas un poco de beicon y unos huevos?

El solo pensamiento de comer algo fuerte me revuelve el estómago.

—No puedo, de verdad. Por favor, no insistas.

—Bueno, al menos ponte un poco de mantequilla de cacahuete en la tostada. Necesitarás proteínas.

Cruzo una mirada de inteligencia con Carmen, la mujer se marcha a la cocina y vuelve al cabo de un minuto con un platito de cristal lleno de mantequilla de cacahuete. Le doy las gracias y unto con ella la tostada.

—¿Tengo tiempo de hacer una cosa antes de que aparezca Janice?

Janice está citada en casa para hacer algo monstruoso con mi cara y mi pelo.

—Llegará a las once. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito ir corriendo a la ciudad a hacer un recado.

—Ya iré yo a buscarte lo que quieras, cielo. —Mi madre parece aliviada ante la idea de salir de casa.

—Me gustaría ir yo.

—Podemos ir las dos.

—Sola.

Litigo en silencio con ella, y capto su sorpresa mayúscula, pero finalmente accede a mis ruegos.

—Bueno, vale. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Fantástico. Volveré enseguida. —Me levanto para marcharme, pero mi padre carraspea.

—¿Me dispensáis? —les pregunto entonces.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias.

Pies para qué os quiero.

.

.

.

_9.35 horas_

EDWARD: Estoy de pie dentro de mi inmensa bañera vacía, luchando por desembarazarme de las prendas frías y empapadas. Mis zapatillas deportivas recién estrenadas han adoptado una forma absolutamente distinta que recuerda a la de algún animal marino. He ido dejando un reguero de agua desde la puerta de entrada hasta la bañera, pero espero que la señora Blake no le dé demasiada importancia a ese pequeño detalle.

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta.

—¡Un momento, por favor! —grito.

Me acerco a la puerta caminando sobre mojado y la dejo entornada. Para mi sorpresa se trata de Bella.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña? —le digo bajito.

—Fóllame —contesta Bella.

Abro la puerta del todo. Bella entra en mi dormitorio, se sienta en la cama y empieza a quitarse los zapatos.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Oh, venga, casi marido mío. Tengo que regresar a las once. —Bella me mira de arriba abajo—. ¡No me digas que has ido a correr! Pensaba que no lo intentarías con esta lluvia.

—En épocas de desesperación es necesario tomar medidas desesperadas —le digo quitándome la camiseta y lanzándola a la bañera. La ropa aterriza con un ruido acuoso—. ¿No se supone que trae mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda?

—Pues entonces cierra los ojos.

Bella se va al baño con paso decidido y coge una toalla. Me inclino hacia delante y ella me seca el pelo. Es una maravilla. Podría pasarme la vida entera así. Desde luego.

—Aquí arriba hace muchísimo frío —dice Bella.

—Ven al lecho, casi esposa mía. Es el único lugar cálido de la estancia.

Nos metemos en la cama.

—Todo lo hacemos a destiempo, ¿verdad?

—¿Te resulta problemático?

—No. Me gusta.

—Perfecto. Te encuentras ante el hombre perfecto para solucionar todas tus necesidades extracronológicas.

.

.

.

_11.15 horas_

BELLA: Entro por la puerta trasera y dejo el paraguas en el trastero. Al cruzar el vestíbulo, casi tropiezo con Ángela.

—¿Dónde estabas? Janice ya ha llegado.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las once y cuarto. Oye, llevas la camiseta del revés.

—Creo que eso da buena suerte, ¿no?

—A lo mejor sí, pero será mejor que te cambies antes de subir a tu dormitorio.

Entro a hurtadillas en el trastero y vuelvo del derecho la camiseta, antes de correr hacia el piso de arriba. Mi madre y Janice ya están en el pasillo, delante de la puerta de mi dormitorio. La esteticista lleva una bolsa enorme de cosméticos y otros utensilios de tortura.

—¡Por fin! Ya me estaba preocupando. —Mi madre me hace entrar en la habitación y Janice cierra la marcha—. Tengo que hablar con los del catering. —Casi se retuerce las manos al marcharse.

Me vuelvo hacia Janice, que me está examinando con aire crítico.

—Llevas el pelo todo mojado y enredado. ¿Por qué no te lo peinas mientras yo me instalo? —me sugiere; empieza a coger un millón de tubos y botellas de la bolsa y los coloca sobre el tocador.

—Janice —le digo, entregándole una postal de los Uffizi—, ¿puedes hacerme esto?

Siempre me ha encantado aquella princesita Medici con un pelo no muy distinto al mío; aunque ella lo lleva peinado con infinidad de trencitas recogidas con perlas, que le descienden en una hermosísima cascada de cabellos ámbar. Al artista anónimo también debía de encantarle la modelo. Si no, no me lo explico.

Janice considera mi petición.

—Eso no es lo que tu madre cree que vamos a hacer.

—Ya lo sé, pero se trata de mi boda y de mi pelo. Además, te daré una propina muy generosa si haces lo que te digo.

—No tendré tiempo de ocuparme de la cara si complicamos tanto el peinado; me llevará demasiado tiempo hacer todas esas trenzas.

Aleluya.

—No pasa nada. Ya me maquillaré yo.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. De todos modos, tendrás que peinarte antes de empezar. Empiezo a separar los mechones. Ya estoy disfrutando. Mientras me someto a las maniobras de las manos morenas y estilizadas de Janice, me pregunto qué estará haciendo Edward.

.

.

.

_1.36 horas_

EDWARD: El esmoquin y todas las miserias que me aguardan están esparcidos sobre la cama. Mi mal nutrido trasero se está helando en esta habitación tan fría. Saco la ropa mojada y gélida de la bañera y la dejo en el lavabo. Sorprendentemente el baño es igual de grande que el dormitorio. Está enmoquetado, y es de un estilo pseudovictoriano hasta la reiteración. La bañera es una cosa descomunal con patas en forma de garra, dispuesta entre diversos helechos y estantes de toallas, una cómoda y una reproducción enmarcada y de considerables dimensiones de _El despertar de la conciencia_, de Hunt. El alféizar de la ventana está a quince centímetros del suelo, y las cortinas son de una muselina blanca y transparente, así que puedo ver la calle del Arce, esplendorosa con su manto de hojas muertas. Un Lincoln beis modelo Continental sigue su parsimonioso rumbo calle arriba. Dejo correr el agua caliente en la bañera, pero es tan grande que me canso de esperar a que se llene y me meto dentro. Me divierto jugando con el teléfono de la ducha de estilo europeo, quitando los tapones de la docena aproximada de champús, geles de ducha y acondicionadores de que dispongo y oliéndolos uno por uno; al llegar al quinto ya tengo dolor de cabeza. Canto _El submarino amarillo_. Todo lo que se encuentra en un radio de aproximadamente un metro queda empapado.

.

.

.

_12.35 horas_

BELLA: Cuando quedo liberada de Janice, mi madre y Carmen se nos unen.

—¡Oh, Bella, estás preciosa! —exclama Carmen.

—Ese no es el peinado que convenimos, Bella —puntualiza mi madre.

Le echa una buena bronca a Janice, pero al final le paga. En cuanto a mí, espero que mi madre no esté mirando para entregarle la propina prometida. Más tarde, como tengo que vestirme en la iglesia, me meten en el coche y me llevan a la parroquia de San Basilio.

.

.

.

_12.55 horas_

Edward tiene 38 años

EDWARD: Camino por la autopista A‐12, a unos tres kilómetros al sur de South Haven. Hace un día realmente horrible, lo cual coincide con el pronóstico del tiempo. Estamos en otoño, y la lluvia racheada cae a mares. A pesar del frío y del intenso viento, voy vestido con tan solo unos téjanos. Estoy descalzo y empapado hasta los huesos. No tengo ni idea de la época en que me encuentro. Me dirijo a Casa Alondra del Prado; espero poder secarme en la sala de lectura y quizá comer alguna cosa. No tengo dinero, pero cuando veo el fluorescente rosa que anuncia el letrero GASOLINA A TARIFAS REDUCIDAS, me encamino hacia allí. Entro en la gasolinera y me quedo de pie unos segundos, dejando escapar un reguero de agua sobre el linóleo y recuperando el aliento.

—Menudo día para salir a la calle —dice el caballero delgado y anciano que hay tras el mostrador.

—Pues sí.

—¿Una avería?

—¿Eh? No, no.

Me está dando un buen repaso, y advierte mis pies descalzos y la ropa que no es de temporada. Callo unos segundos y entonces finjo sentirme violento.

—Mi novia me ha echado de casa.

El señor hace algún comentario, pero se me escapa porque estoy mirando el South Haven Daily. Hoy es sábado 23 de octubre de 1993. El día de nuestra boda. El reloj que hay sobre la estantería de los cigarrillos marca las 13.10 horas.

—Tengo que marcharme volando —le digo al anciano, y dicho y hecho

.

.

.

_13.42 horas_

BELLA: Estoy en mi clase de cuarto curso con el vestido de novia puesto. Es de una seda marfileña que hace aguas, con muchísimo encaje y perlitas. El vestido va muy ajustado por la parte del corpiño y las mangas, pero la falda es inmensa, larga hasta los pies, con cola, confeccionada con casi veinte metros de tela. Podría esconder a diez enanos debajo. Me siento como una carroza de desfile, pero mi madre me ensalza entusiasmada; no para de parlotear, hacerme fotos e intentar convencerme para que me ponga más maquillaje. Ángela, Alice, Victoria y Jessica revolotean a mi lado con sus trajes de dama de honor de terciopelo verde salvia. Dado que Alice y Jessica son bajitas, y Ángela y Victoria, altas, se asemejan a un extraño grupo de chicas exploradoras elegido a boleo. Sin embargo, acordamos entre todas que nos portaremos bien cuando mi madre ande cerca. Están comparando el teñido del calzado y discutiendo sobre quién debería coger el ramo.

—Alice, tú ya estás prometida. Ni siquiera deberías intentar cogerlo—dice Victoria.

Alice se encoge de hombros.

—Es una garantía más. Con Jasper, nunca se sabe.

.

.

.

_13.48 horas_

EDWARD: Estoy sentado sobre un radiador en un cuarto que huele a moho y contiene cajas de devocionarios. Jasper pasea arriba y abajo, fumando. Tiene un aspecto fantástico con el esmoquin puesto. Yo, en cambio, me siento como el concursante de un programa de televisión. Jasper da unos pasos y lanza la ceniza en el interior de una taza de té. Me está poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

—¿Tienes el anillo? —le pregunto por millonésima vez.

—Sí. Tengo el anillo. —Se detiene durante un instante y me mira―. ¿Quieres beber?

—Sí.

Jasper saca una petaca y me la pasa. Le quito el tapón y echo un trago. Es un escocés muy suave. Doy otro sorbo y se la devuelvo. Oigo a la gente reír y hablar en el vestíbulo. Estoy sudando, y me duele la cabeza. En el cuarto hace mucho calor. Me levanto y abro la ventana, asomo la cabeza y respiro. Sigue lloviendo.

De repente, oigo un ruido entre los arbustos. Abro más la ventana, miro abajo y ahí estoy yo, sentado en el fango, bajo la ventana, empapado hasta el tuétano, jadeante. Mi otro yo me sonríe y levanta los pulgares en señal de triunfo.

.

.

.

_13.55 horas_

BELLA: Nos encontramos todos en el vestíbulo de la iglesia.

—Bueno, que empiece el espectáculo —dice mi padre, y llama a la puerta del cuarto en el que Edward se está vistiendo.

Jasper asoma la cabeza y dice:

—Denos un minuto. —Me dedica una mirada que me provoca un vacío en el estómago, se retira y cierra la puerta tras él.

Cuando decido intervenir, Jasper vuelve a abrirla y aparece Edward, abrochándose los gemelos. Está mojado, sucio y va sin afeitar. Parece tener unos cuarenta años; pero está aquí, y me brinda una sonrisa de triunfo mientras cruza el portal de la iglesia y avanza por el pasillo central.

.

.

.

Domingo 13 de junio de 1976

Edward tiene 30 años

EDWARD: Me descubro echado en el suelo de mi antiguo dormitorio. Me encuentro solo en una perfecta noche estival de un año desconocido. Estoy acostado; maldigo y me siento como un idiota durante un buen rato. Luego me levanto y entro en la cocina para beberme varias cervezas de las que guarda mi padre.

.

.

.

Sábado 23 de octubre de 1993

Edward tiene 38 y 30 años, y Bella 22

_14.37 horas_

BELLA: Estamos frente al altar. Edward se vuelve hacia mí y dice:

—Yo, Edward, te tomo a ti, Isabella, como esposa. Prometo amarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, honrarte y quererte toda la vida.

«Recuerda estas palabras», pienso para mis adentros. Repito luego mis votos. El padre Compton nos sonríe y pronuncia:

—Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

«Ese no es exactamente el problema», pienso.

Edward desliza el fino anillo de plata por mi dedo y lo coloca sobre el anillo de compromiso. Cuando me llega el turno, le coloco su alianza de oro, la única vez que la llevará puesta. La misa sigue su curso. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es lo único importante; que tanto él como yo estemos aquí. No importa lo que pase, siempre y cuando él esté conmigo.

El padre Compton nos da su bendición y dice:

—La misa ha terminado. Podéis ir en paz.

Recorremos el pasillo central, juntos, cogidos del brazo.

.

.

.

_18.26 de la tarde_

EDWARD: La recepción va a dar comienzo. Los encargados del catering se apresuran arriba y abajo empujando carritos de aluminio y transportando bandejas tapadas. La gente empieza a llegar y deja los abrigos en guardarropía. Finalmente ha parado de llover. El Club Náutico de South Haven está en la ribera septentrional, y es un edificio de la década de 1920 panelado en madera y cuero, enmoquetado en rojo y decorado con pinturas de buques. Fuera ha oscurecido, pero el faro parpadea a lo lejos en el espigón. Estoy frente a un ventanal, bebiendo Glenlivet y esperando a Bella; su madre se la ha llevado a toda prisa por alguna razón que desconozco. Percibo los reflejos de Jasper y Ben que se dirigen hacia mí, y me vuelvo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Ben parece preocupado.

—Muy bien. ¿Podéis hacerme un favor los dos?

Jasper y Ben asienten.

—Jasper, vuelve a la iglesia. Me encontrarás allí, esperando en el vestíbulo.

Recógeme y tráeme al club. Méteme de tapadillo en el lavabo de hombres de la planta baja y asegúrate de que no me muevo de ahí. Ben, tú no me pierdas de vista — le digo, señalándome el pecho—, y cuando te lo diga, agarra mi esmoquin y tráemelo al servicio de caballeros. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? —pregunta Ben.

—De muy poco.

Asiente, y luego se aleja. Alice se acerca a nosotros, Jasper la besa en la frente y sigue caminando. Me vuelvo hacia Ben, que parece cansado.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto.

—Algo fatigado —responde Ben suspirando—. Oye, Edward.

—¿Sí?

—¿De qué época vienes?

—Del año 2002.

—¿Puedes...? Mira, ya sé que esto no te gusta, pero...

—¿El qué? No pasa nada, Ben. Como quieras. Hoy es una ocasión especial.

—Dime, ¿todavía estoy vivo? —Ben no me mira; sino que contempla fijamente la orquesta, que afina los instrumentos en el salón de baile.

—Sí. Te encuentras bien. Te he visto hace unos días; fuimos a jugar a billar.

Ben deja escapar un resuello.

—Gracias.

—No te preocupes.

A Ben se le humedecen los ojos. Le ofrezco mi pañuelo, que él acepta, pero luego me lo devuelve sin haberlo utilizado y se marcha en busca del lavabo de caballeros.

.

.

.

_19.04 horas_

BELLA: Todos empiezan a sentarse para cenar y nadie consigue encontrar a Edward. Le pregunto a Jasper si lo ha visto, y él me dedica una de sus miradas y me dice que está seguro de que Edward llegará en cualquier momento. Kimy se acerca a nosotros, con un aspecto de marcada fragilidad y la preocupación dibujada en el rostro; lleva su vestido de seda rosa.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —me pregunta.

—No lo sé, Kimy.

Kimy me atrae hacia sí y me susurra al oído:

—Acabo de ver a su joven amigo Ben con un montón de ropa en los brazos saliendo del salón.

Oh, no. Si Edward se ha volatilizado hacia su presente, me va a costar muchísimo encontrar una explicación. Quizá podría decir que ha habido una emergencia. ¿Una emergencia en la biblioteca que requería la inmediata presencia de Edward? No, porque sus colegas de trabajo se encuentran aquí. Claro que quizá podría decir que Edward sufre de amnesia, y que debe de haberse perdido...

—Ahí viene —dice Kimy estrechándome la mano.

Edward está de pie en la entrada, atisbando entre la multitud, y entonces nos ve y se acerca a nosotras corriendo. Le doy un beso.

—Encantada de conocerte, extranjero.

Ha regresado al presente, mi joven Edward, el que pertenece a este momento. Me coge del brazo, y también coge a Kimy, y entra con nosotras al comedor. Kimy se ríe y le dice algo a Edward que no logro entender.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le pregunto cuando nos sentamos.

—Me ha preguntado si hemos considerado la posibilidad de hacer un ménage à trois (1) en la noche de bodas.

Me pongo más roja que una langosta. Kimy me guiña un ojo.

.

.

.

_19.16 horas_

EDWARD: Paseo por la biblioteca del club comiendo canapés y leyendo una primera edición suntuosamente encuadernada y que probablemente jamás ha sido abierta de _El corazón de las tinieblas_. Con el rabillo del ojo veo al director del club, que se apresura hacia mí. Cierro el libro y vuelvo a dejarlo en la estantería.

—Lo siento, señor. Me temo que tendré que pedirle que se marche.

Sin camisa y sin zapatos, no hay quien te atienda.

—De acuerdo.

Me levanto y, mientras el director se vuelve de espaldas, la sangre se me agolpa en el cerebro y desaparezco. Llego a la cocina un 2 de marzo de 2002; estoy en el suelo, riéndome. Siempre, siempre había deseado hacer algo así.

.

.

.

_19.21 horas_

BELLA: Jasper va a hacer un discurso.

—Querida Bella, y Edward, familia y amigos, miembros del jurado... Esperen, borren eso. Queridos y apreciados amigos todos, nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche, a orillas de la _Tierra de la Soltería_, para agitar nuestros pañuelos y despedir a Bella y a Edward mientras embarcan juntos en la travesía del _Buen Buque del Matrimonio_. A pesar de que nos entristece verlos despedirse de las alegrías de la vida de soltero, confiamos en que su tan cacareado estado de Bendición Nupcial será su nuevo rumbo, por lo demás inmejorable. Incluso puede que algunos de nosotros nos unamos a ellos en breve, a menos que logremos encontrar la manera de evitarlo. Por eso permitidme que os proponga un brindis: para Isabella Swan Cullen, una preciosa y joven artista que merece toda la felicidad que pueda reportarle su nuevo mundo; y para Edward Cullen, maldito y exquisito compañero, afortunado hijo de perra: que el Mar de la Vida se tienda a vuestros pies, límpido como el cristal, y que los vientos os sean siempre favorables. ¡Por la feliz pareja!

Jasper se inclina sobre mí y me besa en la boca, y durante unos instantes capto su mirada, pero luego el momento pasa.

.

.

.

_20.48 horas_

EDWARD: Tras cortar y comer el pastel de boda, Bella lanza su ramo (que Alice atrapa) y yo lanzo la liga de Bella (Ben, precisamente, entre todos los invitados, es quien la consigue). La orquesta toca Take the A Train, y la gente empieza a bailar. He bailado con Bella, Kimy, Ángela y Alice; y ahora bailo con Victoria, que está como un tren. Bella baila con Jasper. En el momento en que, como quien no quiere la cosa, le hago hacer una pirueta a Victoria, veo que Heidi Attley le roba el baile a Jasper, quien a su vez me lo roba a mí. Mientras Jasper se lleva en volandas a Victoria, me uno al gentío que se arremolina en torno al bar y contemplo a Bella bailando con Heidi. Ben viene a mi encuentro. Está bebiendo soda. Yo pido una tónica con vodka. Ben lleva la liga de Bella alrededor del brazo, como si estuviera en un funeral.

—¿Quién es esa? —me pregunta.

—Heidi Attley, la novia de Tanya.

—Es extraño.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tal Jasper?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ben me mira fijamente y luego vuelve la cabeza.

—No importa.

.

.

.

_22.23 horas_

BELLA: Se ha terminado. Tras repartir besos y abrazos salimos del club y nos marchamos en nuestro coche, recubierto de espuma de afeitar y con latas enganchadas. Aparco frente al hostal _La Gota del Rocío_, un motel pequeñito y vulgar, situado sobre el Lago de Plata. Edward está dormido. Salgo del coche, me registro en recepción y convenzo al recepcionista para que me ayude a transportar a Edward; entre los dos conseguimos dejarlo caer sobre la cama de nuestro dormitorio. El muchacho nos trae el equipaje, mira de arriba abajo mi vestido de novia y el estado inerte en el que se encuentra Edward y me dedica una mueca. Le doy una propina y luego se marcha. Le quito los zapatos a Edward y le aflojo el nudo de la corbata. A continuación me desvisto y dejo el traje de novia sobre la butaca.

Estoy de pie en el baño, temblando con las braguitas puestas y cepillándome los dientes. El espejo me trae la imagen de Edward acostado en la cama. Está roncando. Escupo el dentífrico y me aclaro la boca. De repente, me inunda una sensación de felicidad que se suma a la certeza de saber que estamos casados. Bueno, en cualquier caso soy yo quien está casada.

Cuando apago la luz, le doy un beso de buenas noches a Edward. Huele a sudor mezclado con alcohol y al perfume de Victoria.

Buenas noches, que descanses, y que no te piquen las chinches. Finalmente me duermo, con un sueño pesado y feliz.

.

.

.

Lunes 25 de octubre de 1993

Edward tiene 30 años, y Bella 22

EDWARD: Es el lunes siguiente a nuestra boda, y Bella y yo estamos en el ayuntamiento de Chicago casándonos ante el juez. Jasper y Alice son nuestros testigos. Luego nos vamos todos a cenar a Charlie Trotterʹs, un restaurante tan caro que la decoración se asemeja a los compartimientos de primera clase de un avión o a una escultura minimalista. Por fortuna, y a pesar de su aspecto extremadamente artístico, la comida está buenísima. Alice hace fotografías de cada plato a medida que nos los van poniendo delante.

—¿Qué tal os sienta la vida de casados? —pregunta Alice.

—Yo me siento casadísima —dice Bella.

—Podríais seguir casándoos —interviene Jasper—. Podríais probar distintas ceremonias: budista, nudista...

—Me pregunto si seré bígama.

Bella está comiendo un entrante color pistacho que lleva varias gambas grandes dispuestas como si fueran ancianos miopes leyendo el periódico.

—Creo que uno puede casarse con la misma persona las veces que quiera —sentencia Alice.

—Y tú, ¿eres la misma persona? —me pregunta Jasper.

Lo que estoy comiendo va recubierto de finas láminas de atún crudo que se funden en mi lengua. Me tomo unos segundos para saborearlas antes de responder:

—Sí, pero mucho más.

Jasper se muestra contrariado y musita algo sobre los koan zen, pero Bella me sonríe y levanta su copa. Brindo con ella, y una delicada nota de cristal suena y se desvanece en el murmullo del restaurante.

Finalmente sí, estamos casados.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Ménage à trois: Un _ménage à trois_ (de origen francés, pronunciado menaʒ ɑ'tʀwa) es un término que describe un acuerdo doméstico de tres personas para mantener relaciones sexuales y formar un hogar. El sintagma se traduce literalmente como «hogar de tres».

La expresión _ménage à trois_ adquiere diversos significados dependiendo del contexto. Normalmente se le puede considerar como un triángulo doméstico o como un triángulo matrimonial. También es posible verlo como una situación o arreglo en el que una pareja casada (o dos amantes) y una tercera persona que es amante de un miembro de la pareja, viven juntos.


	16. SEGUNDA PARTE: Vida de casados

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_Una gota de sangre en un cuenco de leche_

…

—¿Qué ocurre, dime, amor mío?

—Ah, ¿cómo podremos soportarlo?

—¿Soportar el qué?

—Esto. Durante un tiempo tan breve. ¿Cómo podemos dormir y perder así ese tiempo?

—Podemos permanecer en silencio, juntos, y (puesto que solo es el comienzo) fingir que disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Y cada día dispondremos de menos; y al final, no nos quedará nada.

—¿Preferirías entonces que no hubiera existido?

—No. Aquí es donde siempre he estado viniendo. Desde el principio de mis días; y cuando me marche, este será el punto central en el que todo confluya, desde el pasado, y del cual todo parta. Pero ahora, amor mío, nos encontramos aquí, aquí y ahora, y esos otros momentos discurren en otro lugar.

A. S. BYATT,

Posesión

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.&&&.**

**Vida de casados**

Marzo de 1994

Bella tiene 22 años, y Edward 30

BELLA: Finalmente sí, estamos casados. Durante los primeros tiempos vivimos en un piso de dos dormitorios, pensado para dos personas. Es luminoso, con los suelos de madera noble, color mantequilla, y una cocina llena de armarios antiguos y viejos electrodomésticos. Nos dedicamos a comprar, pasamos las tardes de los domingos en Crate & Barrel cambiando los regalos de boda; encargamos un sofá que no pasa por las puertas del piso y debemos devolverlo. El piso es un laboratorio en el que realizamos experimentos, llevamos a cabo investigaciones sobre el cónyuge. Descubrimos que Edward odia que me golpee con la cuchara en los dientes cuando estoy leyendo distraída el periódico durante el desayuno. Coincidimos en que si yo puedo escuchar a Joni Mitchell, él puede hacer lo mismo con The Shags, siempre y cuando la otra persona no se encuentre presente. Establecemos que Edward se encargará de cocinar y yo de lavar la ropa, pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a pasar la aspiradora; así que contratamos un servicio de limpieza.

Caemos en la rutina. Edward trabaja de martes a sábado en la biblioteca Newberry. Se levanta a las 7.30 y prepara el café, luego se pone la ropa de deporte y sale a correr. Cuando regresa, se ducha y se viste; yo me levanto tambaleante de la cama y charlo con él mientras me prepara el desayuno. Después de comer, se lava los dientes y sale pitando por la puerta para coger el metro, y yo vuelvo a la cama una horita más.

Cuando me levanto de nuevo, el apartamento se encuentra sumido en el silencio. Me doy un baño, me peino y me pongo la ropa de trabajo. Me sirvo otra taza de café, me voy a la habitación de atrás, que es mi estudio, y cierro la puerta.

Durante los primeros tiempos de mi vida de casada lo pasé muy mal en este estudio diminuto que he dispuesto en la habitación de atrás. Ese espacio al que puedo denominar mío, que no está impregnado de la presencia de Edward, es tan pequeño que mis ideas también se han vuelto insignificantes. Soy como un gusano de seda en una crisálida de papel; rodeada de montones de esbozos para realizar esculturas, dibujitos que parecen polillas revoloteando contra las ventanas, batiendo las alas para escapar de ese espacio minúsculo. Diseño maquetas, esculturas reducidas que son como pruebas que servirán para crear unas esculturas inmensas. A medida que pasan los días las ideas me asaltan con mayor reticencia, como si supieran que les haré pasar hambre y les atrofiaré el crecimiento. De noche sueño con colores y que sumerjo los brazos en cubas de fibra de papel. Sueño con jardines en miniatura que no puedo hollar porque soy una giganta.

Lo más seductor del proceso artístico (o de cualquier otro proceso, supongo) es el momento en que la idea vaporosa e insustancial se convierte en una presencia sólida, en un objeto, en una sustancia inmersa en un mundo de sustancias. Circe, Nimbue, Artemisa, Atenea... las viejas hechiceras debieron de conocer esa sensación cuando transformaban hombres ordinarios en criaturas fabulosas, robaban los secretos de los magos o disponían a los ejércitos: ah, fijaos, ahí está, la nueva entidad; sea un cochino, una guerra o un laurel, pero es arte. La magia que yo puedo crear ahora, sin embargo, es magia de andar por casa, magia en diferido. Trabajo cada día, pero nada se materializa. Me siento como Penélope, tejiendo y destejiendo.

¿Qué podría decir de Edward, mi Odiseo? Edward es un artista que pertenece a otra categoría, un artista de la desaparición. Las breves ausencias de Edward amenazan nuestra vida en común en este apartamento demasiado pequeño. A veces él desaparece discretamente; a lo mejor he salido de la cocina, me dirijo al vestíbulo y descubro un montón de ropa en el suelo, o bien me levanto de la cama por la mañana y veo que sale agua de la ducha a pesar de que no hay nadie en ella. En ocasiones es aterrador. Una tarde en que estaba trabajando en el estudio oí a alguien gemir al otro lado de la puerta; la abrí y me encontré a Edward de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo, desnudo en el pasillo, sangrando abundantemente en la cabeza. Abrió entonces los ojos, me vio y desapareció. A veces me despierto por la noche y Edward no está a mi lado. Por la mañana sé que me contará adonde ha ido, del mismo modo que los demás maridos les cuentan a sus esposas los sueños que han tenido: «Estaba en la biblioteca Selzer a oscuras, en 1989». O bien: «Me perseguía un pastor alemán por el patio de una casa y tuve que subirme a un árbol». O bien: «Me he quedado bajo la lluvia, cerca del piso de mis padres, escuchando cantar a mi madre». Espero que Edward me cuente algún día que me ha visto de niña, pero hasta el momento aún no ha ocurrido. Cuando era pequeña, siempre deseaba ver a Edward. Cada una de sus visitas suponía todo un acontecimiento. Ahora, sin embargo, sus ausencias representan el vacío, una resta, una historia que tendré que oír cuando mi aventurero se materialice a mis pies, sangrando o silbando, sonriendo o temblando. Ahora tengo miedo cuando se marcha.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Cuando vives con una mujer, aprendes algo cada día. Hasta ahora he aprendido que el cabello largo atasca el desagüe de la ducha antes de que puedas pronunciar «Sidol»; que no es aconsejable recortar algo del periódico antes de que tu esposa lo haya leído, aunque el periódico en cuestión sea de hace una semana; que soy la única persona en nuestro hogar para dos que puede comer lo mismo para cenar tres noches seguidas sin que le entren náuseas; y que los cascos para escuchar música se inventaron para proteger a los cónyuges de los excesos musicales del otro. (¿Cómo es posible que Bella escuche a Cheap Trick? ¿Por qué le gustan The Eagles? Nunca sabré la razón, porque se pone a la defensiva cuando se lo pregunto. ¿Cómo puede ser que la mujer a quien amo no quiera escuchar a los Musique du Garrot et de la Farraille?) Sin embargo la lección más dura es la soledad de Bella. A veces regreso a casa y ella parece irritada; es evidente que he interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos, he truncado el silencio soñador de su jornada. A veces vislumbro una expresión en su rostro que es como una puerta cerrada. Bella se ha retirado entonces a ese cuarto donde habita su mente, y se queda ahí sentada, haciendo punto o cualquier otra actividad. He descubierto que a Bella le gusta estar sola. Ahora bien, cuando vuelvo de uno de mis viajes por el tiempo, siempre le alivia volver a verme.

Cuando la mujer con quien convives es una artista, cada día te depara una sorpresa. Bella ha convertido el segundo dormitorio en un armario de sorpresas, y lo ha llenado de esculturas diminutas y de dibujos que ha colgado a lo largo de la pared, sin dejar ni un resquicio libre. Hay bobinas de alambre y rollos de papel embutidos en estanterías y cajones. Las esculturas me recuerdan a las cometas, o bien a maquetas de aeroplanos. Una noche se lo comento, de pie, en el umbral de su estudio, vestido con traje y corbata, recién llegado del trabajo y antes de ponerme a preparar la cena, y entonces ella me lanza una de sus creaciones. Sorprendentemente vuela muy bien y, de repente, nos colocamos en ambos extremos del pasillo y empezamos a lanzarnos diminutas esculturas para comprobar su aerodinámica. Al día siguiente, cuando llego a casa, descubro que Bella ha creado una bandada de pájaros de papel y alambre que cuelgan del techo de la sala de estar. Una semana después las ventanas de nuestro dormitorio desaparecen tras unas formas abstractas, azules y translúcidas, que el sol catapulta contra las paredes del cuarto, que hace las veces de firmamento para las siluetas de las aves que Bella ha pintado en esa superficie. Es precioso.

La noche siguiente contemplo a Bella desde el umbral de su estudio, observo cómo termina de dibujar un puñado de líneas negras alrededor de un pajarillo rojo cuando, de súbito, la veo, en su cuartito, cercada por todas sus cosas, y me doy cuenta de que intenta decirme algo. Entonces sé lo que debo hacer.

.

.

.

Miércoles 13 de abril de 1994

Bella tiene 22 años, y Edward 30

BELLA: Oigo la llave de Edward en la puerta principal y salgo del estudio para recibirlo. Para mi sorpresa, lleva un televisor. En casa no vemos la televisión porque Edward no puede y a mí no me interesa perder el tiempo viéndola sola. El televisor es un aparato viejo, pequeño y polvoriento, que sintoniza las cadenas en blanco y negro y tiene la antena rota.

—Hola, cariño. Ya he llegado a casa —dice Edward, dejando el televisor en la mesita de la sala de estar.

—Ecs, está asqueroso. ¿Lo has encontrado en el callejón?

Edward parece ofendido.

—Lo he comprado en el Unique. Diez dólares.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy dan un programa que creo que deberíamos ver.

—Pero... —No logro imaginar qué clase de espectáculo le compensaría el riesgo de tener que viajar a través del tiempo.

—No pasa nada, yo no me sentaré a mirarlo, pero quiero que tú lo veas.

—Ah, ¿el qué? —Estoy tan desconectada de todo lo que ponen por la tele...

—Es una sorpresa. Lo dan a las ocho.

El televisor se queda en el suelo de la sala de estar mientras cenamos. Edward se niega a contestar cualquier pregunta sobre el tema y se empeña en tomarme el pelo preguntándome qué haría si pudiera disponer de un estudio inmenso.

—¿Y qué más da? Ya tengo mi armarito. A lo mejor me dedico al origami.

—Venga ya, te lo digo en serio.

—No lo sé. —Enrollo lingüini con el tenedor—. Haría las maquetas cien veces mayores. Dibujaría sobre piezas de papel de pulpa de algodón de tres metros por tres. Llevaría patines para ir de un extremo a otro del estudio. Instalaría unas cubas enormes, un sistema de secado japonés, una batidora Reina de cinco kilos... —Me cautiva la imagen mental que acabo de formarme de ese estudio imaginario, pero entonces recuerdo mi estudio actual y me encojo de hombros—. En fin, dejémoslo. A lo mejor algún día...

Salimos adelante con el sueldo de Edward y los intereses que nos da mi fondo de inversión, pero para costearnos un estudio de verdad tendría que buscar un empleo, y entonces me faltaría tiempo para trabajar en el estudio. Es La Trampa 22. Todos mis amigos artistas se mueren por conseguir dinero, tiempo o ambas cosas a la vez. Alice se dedica a diseñar programas informáticos durante el día y a crear su arte por la noche. Ella y Jasper se casarán el mes que viene.

—¿Qué podríamos comprarles a los Whitlock como regalo de boda? —le pregunto a Edward.

—¿Eh? Pues no sé... ¿No podríamos darles todas esas cafeteras exprés que nos regalaron?

—Las cambiamos por el microondas y la máquina de hacer pan.

—Ah, sí. Oye, son casi las ocho.

Coge el café y vamos a sentarnos en la sala de estar.

Edward retira su silla y levanta el televisor, y yo cojo las dos tazas de café y las llevo a la salita. Él coloca el aparato sobre la mesita de en medio y después de desenredar un cable larguísimo y manipular unos botones, nos sentamos en el sofá y vemos un anuncio sobre una cama de agua que ponen en el Canal 9. Parece como si estuviera nevando en el plato, donde han instalado la cama.

—Maldita sea —dice Edward, atisbando hacia la pantalla—. En el Unique funcionaba mejor. —El logo de la lotería de Illinois parpadea en la pantalla. Edward rebusca en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y me entrega un papelito blanco—. Aguanta esto.

Veo que es un billete de lotería.

—¡Por Dios! No habrás...

—Chitón. Tú mira.

Con gran ceremonia los encargados de la lotería, unos hombres muy serios vestidos con traje y corbata, anuncian los números que aparecen en unas pelotas de ping‐pong, escogidas al azar, y que van saliendo una a una y se colocan en posición en la pantalla. 43, 2, 26, 51, 10, 11. Por supuesto, concuerdan con los números del billete que tengo entre las manos. Los encargados de la lotería nos felicitan. Acabamos de ganar ocho millones de dólares.

Edward apaga el televisor y me sonríe.

—Buena jugada, ¿eh?

—No sé qué decir.

Edward se da cuenta de que no doy saltos de alegría.

—Di: «Gracias, cariño, por conseguir los dólares que necesitamos para comprar una casa». Con eso ya me bastaría.

—Pero... Edward... No es real.

—Claro que lo es. Este billete de lotería es auténtico. Si te lo llevas a la Charcutería Katz, Minnie te dará un abrazo muy efusivo y el estado de Illinois te extenderá un cheque auténtico.

—Pero tú ya lo sabías.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Ha sido cuestión de mirarlo en el periódico de mañana.

—No podemos... Sería hacer trampa.

Edward se palmea la frente con sentido teatral.

—¡Tonto de mí! Me olvidé por completo de que se debe comprar el billete sin conocer de antemano los números. Bueno, podemos arreglarlo.

Desaparece por el pasillo y se dirige a la cocina, de la que regresa con una caja de cerillas. Enciende un fósforo y lo sostiene frente al billete.

—¡No!

Edward apaga la cerilla.

—No importa, Bella. Podríamos ganar la lotería cada semana durante todo un año si quisiéramos. Por lo tanto, si eso te causa conflictos, no hay trato. —El billete está algo chamuscado en una esquina. Edward se sienta en el sofá, a mi lado—. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? Si te apetece cobrarlo, lo cobramos, y si decides regalárselo al primer vagabundo que te encuentres, se lo das sin ningún problema.

—No sería justo.

—¿El qué no sería justo?

—No puedes dejarme toda la responsabilidad a mí.

—Bueno, a mí tanto me da; pero si tú crees que estamos estafando al estado de Illinois el dinero que ha obtenido engañando con chanchullos a los imbéciles que se desloman trabajando, olvidémoslo. Estoy seguro de que ya se nos ocurrirá otro modo de adquirir un estudio mayor para ti.

Oh. Un estudio mayor. De repente caigo en la cuenta, estúpida de mí, de que a Edward podría tocarle la lotería cuando quisiera; que si jamás se ha molestado en apostar es porque no lo consideraba normal; que ha decidido dejar a un lado su fanática consagración a vivir sumido en la normalidad para que yo pueda disfrutar de un estudio tan grande que pueda atravesarlo de punta a punta patinando; que me estoy comportando como una ingrata, en definitiva.

—¿Bella? Control: base de la Tierra llamando a Bella...

—Gracias —digo en un tono repentinamente brusco. Edward arquea las cejas.

—¿Acaso significa eso que vamos a cobrar ese billete?

—No lo sé. Significa: «Gracias».

—De nada. —Hay un silencio incómodo—. Oye, me pregunto qué deben de poner en la tele.

—Mucha nieve.

Edward ríe, se levanta y tira de mí.

—Venga, vamos a gastar nuestras ganancias conseguidas con tan malas artes.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ni idea. —Edward abre el armario del pasillo y me pasa la chaqueta—. Ya sé, vamos a comprarles un coche a Jasper y Alice como regalo de boda.

—Creo que ellos nos regalaron las copas de vino.

Bajamos a trompicones por las escaleras y salimos fuera, donde luce una perfecta noche primaveral. Nos quedamos en la acera, frente al edificio donde vivimos, y Edward me coge de la mano. Lo miro, levanto nuestras manos unidas y Edward me hace dar una pirueta. Bailamos por la avenida Belle Plaine, sin música, salvo por el sonido zumbante de los coches al pasar y nuestra propia risa, entre el aroma de las flores de cerezo que caen como la nieve sobre la acera y acompañan nuestros pasos de baile bajo los árboles.

.

.

.

Miércoles 18 de mayo de 1994

Bella tiene 22 años, y Edward 30

BELLA: Queremos comprar una casa. Ir a visitar casas en venta es algo increíble. Personas que jamás te invitarían a su hogar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, te abren las puertas de par en par, dejan que atisbes en sus armarios, emitas juicios de valor sobre el papel pintado y les plantees preguntas comprometidas sobre las cañerías.

Edward y yo tenemos modos muy distintos de mirar una casa. Yo camino despacio, valoro la ebanistería, los electrodomésticos, pregunto por el estado de la caldera, compruebo si hay escapes de agua en el sótano. Edward, en cambio, se limita a ir directamente a la parte posterior de la casa, mira por la ventana trasera y me hace una señal negativa. Nuestra agente inmobiliaria, Carol, cree que es un lunático. Para mitigar su impresión le comento que en el fondo es un fanático de la jardinería. Un día, tras varias escenitas de este tipo, salimos del despacho de Carol, cogemos el coche para volver a casa y decido averiguar si la locura de Edward obedece a algún plan preconcebido. Haciendo alarde de mi exquisita educación, le pregunto:

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Edward parece un corderito.

—Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de si querrías saberlo, pero la verdad es que ya he estado en nuestra futura casa. No sé cuándo, pero estuve... Estaré allí un hermoso día de otoño, al caer la tarde. Yo estaba de pie, frente a una ventana que había en la parte trasera de la casa, junto a esa mesita de sobre de mármol que heredaste de tu abuela, y miraba al patio, hacia la ventana de un edificio de obra vista que me pareció que era tu estudio. Estabas manipulando hojas de papel. Eran azules. Llevabas un pañuelo amarillo que te sujetaba el pelo hacia atrás, un jersey verde y el delantal de goma que te pones siempre. Hay una pérgola cubierta de parra en el patio. Estuve ahí durante un par de minutos; por eso intento rememorar la visión, y cuando lo consiga, me imagino que esa será nuestra casa.

—¡Caray! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ahora me siento como una tonta.

—No, no. Pensé que te gustaría seguir el procedimiento habitual. Quiero decir que pareces tan entregada, leyendo todos esos libros acerca de los pasos que hay que seguir, que pensé que querrías, pues eso... ir a ver casas, y no planteártelo como algo inevitable.

—Hombre, alguno de los dos tiene que preguntar si hay termitas, revestimientos de amianto, putrefacción de la madera por hongos y bombas en la fosa séptica...

—Exactamente. Por lo tanto, sigamos como hasta ahora, y ten por seguro que, por separado, llegaremos a la misma conclusión.

Es algo que al final termina por suceder, a pesar de que se dan un par de momentos previos de gran tensión. Me refiero a cuando caigo embelesada por el elefante blanco que descubro en East Rogerʹs Park, un vecindario espantoso, situado en el perímetro septentrional de la ciudad. Se trata de una mansión, un monstruo Victoriano de proporciones aptas para una familia de doce miembros, más el servicio. Sé, incluso antes de preguntarlo, que esa no es nuestra casa; Edward, por su parte, queda profundamente impresionado por la vivienda, mucho antes de entrar por la puerta principal. El patio es un aparcamiento digno de figurar al lado de un centro comercial. El interior posee la estructura de una casa francamente preciosa; techos altos, chimeneas con la repisa de mármol, ebanistería repujada...

—Por favor... —gimoteo—. ¡Es tan increíble!

—Sí, increíble es la palabra. Nos violarán y nos atracarán una vez por semana si vivimos aquí dentro. Además, necesita una rehabilitación completa, cableado, cañerías, una caldera nueva, probablemente un nuevo tejado... De ningún modo. —Su voz es concluyente, la voz de alguien que ha visto el futuro y no tiene intención de alterarlo.

Tras la escena paso un par de días algo deprimida, y Edward decide invitarme a cenar sushi.

—Tchotchka, amorta, reina de mi corazón, habla conmigo.

—No pienso hablarte.

—Ya lo sé, pero estás deprimida; y a mí me gustaría no ser la causa de tu tristeza, sobre todo por decir las cosas tal como son, con sentido común.

Llega la camarera y consultamos las cartas a toda prisa. No quiero discutir en Katsu, mi restaurante preferido de sushi, un lugar al que vamos a menudo a comer.

Pienso que es un detalle que Edward debe de haber tenido en cuenta, además de la felicidad intrínseca que me procura el sushi, a la hora de organizar una salida para calmarme. Pedimos goma‐ae, híjiki, futomaki, kappamaki y una selección impresionante de montaditos crudos sobre rectángulos de arroz. Kiko, la camarera, desaparece con nuestro encargo.

—No estoy enfadada contigo —le digo, aunque solo es verdad a medias. Edward enarca una ceja.

—De acuerdo. Muy bien. ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que ese lugar en el que estuviste es nuestra casa? ¿Qué ocurriría si te hubieras equivocado y desechamos algo magnífico solo porque carece de la vista apropiada que debe tener el patio?

—Había tantos objetos nuestros que dudo mucho que no sea nuestra casa. Lo que sí te garantizo es que a lo mejor no es nuestra primera casa... No me acerqué lo bastante para comprobar tu edad, pero pensé que eras bastante joven. Claro que a lo mejor es que te conservabas muy bien. Te juro, sin embargo, que es francamente bonita. ¿No te parecería maravilloso tener un estudio en la parte trasera de la casa?

—Sí —respondo con un suspiro—. Lo será. ¡Madre mía! Ojalá pudieras grabar en vídeo alguna de tus excursiones. Me encantaría ver ese lugar. ¿No podías haberte fijado en la dirección mientras estabas de visita?

—Lo siento, no estuve allí el tiempo suficiente.

A veces daría cualquier cosa por abrirle el cerebro a Edward y mirar en su memoria, como quien mira una película. Recuerdo la primera vez que aprendí a utilizar un ordenador; tenía catorce años y Mike intentaba enseñarme a dibujar con su Macintosh. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, quería estrellar las manos dentro de la pantalla hasta dar con algo real que pudiera tocar, sin importarme lo que fuera. Me gusta hacer las cosas directamente, tocar las texturas, ver los colores. Ir a ver casas con Edward es una actividad que me está volviendo loca. Es como conducir uno de esos horribles coches de juguete que funcionan a control remoto. Yo siempre los estrello contra las paredes. A propósito.

—Edward, ¿te importaría si fuera yo sola a ver las casas?

—No, claro que no —me responde un poco herido—. Si eso es lo que quieres...

—Bueno, supongo que acabaremos en ese lugar de todos modos, ¿no? Quiero decir, que no cambiará nada.

—Es verdad. Sí, no te preocupes por mí; pero intenta no ir a parar en más antros de mala muerte, ¿vale?

Al final encuentro la casa, al cabo de un mes y unas veinte casas más o menos.

Está en Ainslie, en Lincoln Square, y es un bungalow rojo de obra vista, construido en 1926. Carol abre la cajita de las llaves y forcejea con la cerradura, y al ceder la puerta, tengo la sobrecogedora sensación de que todo encaja... Me dirijo directamente a la ventana trasera, miro hacia el patio y ante mí aparece mi futuro estudio y la pérgola de parra. Giro sobre mis talones. Carol no ha dejado de mirarme inquisitivamente.

—Nos la quedamos —le digo. No cabe en sí de la sorpresa.

—¿No quieres ver antes el resto de la casa? ¿Y tu marido?, ¿qué pensará?

—Oh, él ya la ha visto; pero sí, claro, veamos la casa.

.

.

.

Sábado 9 de julio de 1994

Edward tiene 31 años, y Bella 23

EDWARD: Hoy era la jornada dedicada a la mudanza. Ha hecho calor todo el día; los encargados del traslado ya llevaban la camisa pegada al cuerpo mientras subían las escaleras de nuestro apartamento por la mañana, sonriendo porque se imaginaban que un pisito de dos dormitorios no sería nada del otro mundo y habrían terminado antes de la hora del almuerzo. La sonrisa, sin embargo, se les ha helado cuando se han plantado en la sala de estar y han visto el pesado mobiliario Victoriano de Bella y mis setenta y dos cajas de libros. Ahora ya es de noche, y Bella y yo vagamos por la casa, tocando las paredes, recorriendo los alféizares de madera de cerezo con las manos. Nuestros pies descalzos resuenan contra el suelo de madera. Dejamos correr el agua en la bañera, cuyas patas tienen forma de garra, encendemos los quemadores de la pesada cocina universal y luego los apagamos. Las ventanas están desnudas; estamos a oscuras y la luz procedente de la calle entra a raudales a través del polvoriento cristal y cae sobre la chimenea vacía. Bella se desplaza de habitación en habitación, acariciando su casa, nuestra casa. Yo la sigo, observando mientras abre armarios, ventanas, vitrinas. Se pone de puntillas en el comedor, y toca con un dedo el aplique de luz ribeteado con cristal. Luego se quita la blusa. Humedezco sus pechos con mi lengua. La casa nos envuelve, nos observa, nos contempla mientras hacemos el amor por primera vez, la primera de las muchas veces, y después, cuando yacemos agotados sobre el suelo desnudo, rodeados de cajas, siento que finalmente hemos encontrado nuestra casa.

.

.

.

Domingo 28 de agosto de 1994

Bella tiene 23 años, y Edward 31

BELLA: Es una húmeda tarde de verano, y el calor es pegajoso. Edward, Jasper y yo deambulamos por Evanston. Hemos pasado la mañana en la playa del Faro, jugando en el lago Michigan y asándonos de calor. Jasper quería que lo enterráramos en la arena, y Edward y yo hemos cumplido su deseo. Después de comer algo, hemos dormido una siestecita, y ahora vamos caminando por la acera en sombra de la calle de la Iglesia, lamiendo polos de naranja y aturdidos por el sol.

—Bella, tienes el pelo lleno de arena —me dice Edward.

Me detengo, me inclino hacia delante y me sacudo el pelo como si se tratara de una alfombra. Me cae arena como para llenar una playa entera.

—Tengo las orejas infestadas de arena, y los inmencionables —dice Jasper.

—Me encantará atizarte en la cabeza, pero tú tendrás que encargarte del resto —le digo.

De repente, se levanta una suave brisa y tensamos el cuerpo para recibirla. Me recojo el pelo en un moño alto y la sensación de alivio es inmediata.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Jasper. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—A _El Callejón del Librero_ —entonamos al unísono.

—Oh, por favor, una librería no —gruñe Jasper—. Dios mío, Virgen santa, tened piedad de vuestro humilde servidor...

—Entonces que no se diga: vayamos a _El Callejón del Librero_ —dice Edward en tono risueño.

—Pero prometedme que no estaremos más de, digamos, a ver... unas tres horas.

—Creo que cierran a las cinco —le digo—, y ya son las dos y media.

—Podrías ir a tomar una cerveza —sugiere Edward.

—Creía que en Evanston habían prohibido el alcohol.

—No, creo que eso ha cambiado. Si puedes demostrar que no eres miembro de alguna asociación juvenil religiosa, podrás tomar tu cerveza.

—Mejor voy con vosotros. Uno para todos y todos para uno.

Giramos por Sherman, caminamos frente a lo que antaño fue Marshall Fieldʹs y ahora es una tienda de restos de serie de zapatillas deportivas, y pasamos por el antiguo teatro Varsity, que ahora es una tienda Gap. Giramos por el callejón que transcurre entre la floristería y el remendón, y hete aquí que nos encontramos ante _El Callejón del Librero_. Empujo la puerta y avanzamos en tropel hacia el interior penumbroso y fresco de la tienda, como si nos precipitáramos rodando hacia el pasado.

Roger está sentado tras su pequeño y desordenado mostrador y charla con un caballero de pelo cano y ademanes toscos sobre algún tema relacionado con la música de cámara. Sonríe cuando nos ve.

—Bella, tengo algo que te gustará.

Edward se va derechito al fondo de la tienda, donde guardan los grabados y los libros de bibliófilo. Jasper deambula y contempla los extraños y menudos objetos que están embutidos en las distintas secciones: una silla de montar en el apartado de novelas del oeste, una gorra de cazador en las estanterías consagradas a las novelas de misterio. Coge un caramelo de goma del inmenso cuenco que hay en la sección infantil, sin darse cuenta de que esas chuches llevan años ahí y la intoxicación por ingerirlas es harto probable. El libro que Roger tiene para mí es un catálogo holandés de papeles pintados, con muestras auténticas en el interior. Veo enseguida que se trata de un verdadero hallazgo, así que lo dejo sobre la mesa, junto al escritorio, y comienzo a buscar los libros que necesito. Examino las estanterías con aire soñador, inhalando el intenso aroma a polvo del papel, la cola, las viejas alfombras y la madera. Veo a Edward sentado en el suelo de la sección de arte con algo abierto sobre el regazo. Se ha quemado con el sol, y lleva los mechones de pelo alborotados. Me alegra que se cortara el cabello. Ahora, con el pelo corto, me parece más él mismo. Mientras lo observo, levanta la mano y retuerce uno de los mechones en su dedo, advierte que lo lleva demasiado corto y entonces se rasca la oreja. Quiero tocarlo, recorrer con mis dedos su extraño pelo enderezado, pero en lugar de eso me doy la vuelta y busco refugio en la sección de viajes.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Bella está en la sala principal junto a un montón de novedades. De hecho, a Roger le desagrada que la gente ande toqueteando el género que todavía no está marcado, pero me he dado cuenta de que a Bella le permite hacer casi todo lo que desee en su tienda. Ella tiene la cabeza inclinada sobre un pequeño libro rojo. El pelo se le escapa del moño, le ha caído un tirante del vestido veraniego y se le ve parte del bañador. El efecto es tan penetrante, tan intenso, que me asalta la necesidad de acercarme a ella, tocarla; y si es posible, si nadie mira, morderla, pero al mismo tiempo no deseo que ese momento termine. De repente, veo a Jasper plantado en la sección de novelas de misterio; está mirando a Bella con una expresión que refleja con tanta exactitud mis propios sentimientos que me veo obligado a comprender...

En ese momento Bella levanta los ojos y me dice:

—Edward, mira, es Pompeya.

Sostiene un librito de postales que representan cuadros y algo en su voz me está diciendo: «¿Lo ves? Te he elegido a ti».

Me acerco a ella, le rodeo los hombros con mi brazo y le ajusto el tirante caído.

Cuando levanto la vista un segundo después, Jasper ya nos da la espalda y está examinando con atención los libros de Agatha Christie.

.

.

.

Domingo 15 de enero de 1995

Bella tiene 23 años y Edward 31

BELLA: Estoy lavando los platos y Edward está cortando pimientos verdes. El sol, con unas tonalidades profundamente rosáceas sobre la nieve de enero, se pone en el patio de atrás en esta temprana noche dominical. Estamos preparando chiles y cantando _El submarino amarillo_: «In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea...»

Las cebollas sisean en la sartén que está al fuego. Sin embargo, mientras cantamos And our friends are all on board, de repente oigo que mi voz flota sola, me vuelvo y veo la ropa de Edward amontonada en el suelo, junto al cuchillo de la cocina. Medio pimiento se balancea ligeramente sobre la tabla.

Apago el fuego y tapo las cebollas. Me siento junto al montón de ropa, que todavía conserva la temperatura del cuerpo de Edward, la recojo con un movimiento rápido y me siento sin soltarla, hasta que el calor que desprende proviene de mi propio cuerpo. Luego me levanto y voy al dormitorio, doblo la ropa con cuidado y la dejo sobre la cama. A continuación me esmero en seguir preparando la cena y como sola, aguardando, sin dejar de preguntarme dónde está él.

.

.

.

Viernes 3 de febrero de 1995

Bella tiene 23 años, y Edward 31 y 39

BELLA: Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de nuestro comedor, jugando a la Jodienda Mental del Capitalismo Moderno. Es un juego que Jasper y Alice se han inventado. Se juega con el tablero del Monopoly y consiste en contestar preguntas, conseguir puntos, acumular dinero y explotar a los demás jugadores. Le toca el turno a Jasper. Mueve los dados, saca un seis, aterriza en la Caja Comunitaria y coge una tarjeta.

—Muy bien, atentos todos. ¿Qué invento tecnológico contemporáneo enterraríais bajo dos metros de tierra por el bien de la sociedad?

—La televisión —digo yo.

—El suavizante —dice Alice.

—Los detectores de movimiento —dice Edward con vehemencia.

—Pues yo digo la pólvora.

—Eso no es precisamente moderno —intervengo yo.

—De acuerdo. La cadena de montaje.

—No vale dar dos respuestas —dice Edward.

—Claro que vale. Además, ¿qué gilipollez es esa de contestar «los detectores de movimiento»?

—Los detectores de movimiento de las estanterías de Newberry no paran de vibrar cuando me perciben. Esta semana he terminado dos veces en las estanterías cuando ya habían cerrado, y tan pronto me materializo, el guarda sube para comprobar que todo esté en orden. Me estoy volviendo loco.

—No creo que al proletariado le afecte demasiado la desinvención de los sensores de movimiento. Bella y yo ganamos diez puntos cada uno por dar una respuesta acertada, Alice consigue cinco en concepto de creatividad, y Edward retrocede tres casillas por valorar las necesidades del individuo por encima del bien común.

—Eso me sitúa en la Salida. Dame doscientos dólares, banquera.

Alice entrega a Edward su dinero.

—Uauuu —exclama Jasper.

Le sonrío. Ahora me toca a mí. Saco un cuatro.

—Park Place. Compro. —Para poder comprar, sin embargo, tengo que responder correctamente a una pregunta.

Edward saca una tarjeta del montón de la Suerte.

—¿Con quién preferirías cenar y por qué: Adam Smith, Karl Marx, Rosa Luxemburgo o Alan Greenspan?

—Con Rosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Su muerte fue la más interesante de todas.

Edward, Alice y Jasper consultan y luego coinciden en que puedo comprar Park Place. Le entrego a Alice el dinero y ella me da la escritura. Edward hace sonar los dados y va a parar a Impuestos sobre la Renta, cajita que consta de unas tarjetas especiales. La aprensión hace que nos pongamos en guardia, y finalmente Edward lee la tarjeta.

—Un gran salto hacia delante.

—Maldita sea.

Todos le entregamos a Alice nuestras propiedades inmobiliarias, y ella las guarda en la cartera del banco, junto con las suyas.

—Bueno, se acabó lo de Park Place.

—Lo siento. —Edward avanza la mitad del tablero, y se sitúa en Saint James—. Compro.

—Mi pobre Saint James —se lamenta Alice.

Saco una tarjeta del montón del Aparcamiento Gratis.

—¿A cuánto está al cambio el yen japonés respecto al dólar en el día de hoy?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿A quién le debemos esa pregunta?

—A mí —responde Alice sonriendo.

—¿Cuál es la respuesta?

—Un dólar son noventa y nueve con ocho yenes.

—De acuerdo. Me quedo sin Saint James. Tu turno. —Edward tiende los dados a Alice, quien saca un cuatro y cae en la Cárcel. Elige una tarjeta que le dice cuál ha sido su delito: abuso de información privilegiada.

Todos reímos a carcajadas.

—Eso iría más bien por vosotros, tíos —dice Jasper.

Edward y yo sonreímos con humildad. Últimamente estamos devastando el mercado de valores. Para salir de la Cárcel Alice tiene que responder a tres preguntas.

—Primera pregunta —dice Jasper, eligiendo una tarjeta del montón de la Suerte—. Nombra dos artistas famosos a los que Trotsky conoció en México.

—Diego Rivera y Frida Kahlo.

—Bien. Segunda pregunta: ¿cuánto paga Nike al día a los obreros vietnamitas para fabricar esas zapatillas deportivas tan ridículamente caras?

—¡Vaya! Pues no lo sé... ¿Tres dólares? ¿Diez centavos?

—¿Qué respondes?

En ese momento se oye un estruendo colosal en la cocina. Todos nos levantamos de un salto, y Edward dice «¡Sentaos!» con tanta vehemencia que todos le hacemos caso. Corre hacia la cocina. Alice y Jasper me miran atónitos. Por mi parte, hago un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea. —De hecho, sí que la tengo.

Se oye un murmullo apagado de voces y un quejido. Alice y Jasper se han quedado helados, y escuchan. Me levanto y sigo a Edward con timidez.

Está arrodillado en el suelo, presionando un trapo de cocina contra la cabeza del hombre desnudo que yace en el linóleo, quien, por supuesto, es Edward. El armarito de madera que aguanta los platos está tumbado; el cristal se ha roto y todos los platos se han desparramado y estrellado contra el suelo. Edward yace en medio de todo ese barullo, sangrando y recubierto de cristales. Los dos Edward me miran, uno con tristeza y el otro con apremio. Me arrodillo al lado de uno, sobre el otro Edward.

—¿De dónde sale tanta sangre? —susurro.

—Creo que del cuero cabelludo —me contesta Edward bajito.

—Llamemos a una ambulancia —propongo, y empiezo a sacarle los cristales del pecho a Edward.

—No —dice él, cerrando los ojos. Me quedo inmóvil.

—Por todos los demonios... —Jasper está en la puerta.

Veo a Alice, de pie tras él y de puntillas, intentando atisbar por encima de su hombro.

—Uauuu —exclama, empujando a Jasper y acercándose a nosotros.

Edward lanza otro trapo sobre los genitales duplicados de su decúbito prono.

—Oh, Edward. No te preocupes, he dibujado un trillón de modelos que...

—Intento preservar un poco mi intimidad —le suelta Edward. Alice retrocede como si le hubiera propinado una bofetada.

—Escucha, Edward... —retumba la voz de Jasper. No puedo pensar con todo lo que está sucediendo.

—Por favor, callaos todos —exijo, irritada. Para mi sorpresa, me hacen caso—. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto entonces a Edward, que sigue echado en el suelo, haciendo muecas de dolor e intentando no moverse.

Edward abre los ojos y me mira fijamente durante un momento antes de responder.

—Me marcharé dentro de unos minutos —dice al final, con la voz queda; entonces se dirige a Edward—. Quiero una copa.

Edward se incorpora de un salto y regresa con un vaso de zumo lleno de Jack Daniels. Le aguanto la cabeza a Edward y él consigue tragar un tercio del vaso.

—¿Eso es prudente? —pregunta Jasper.

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa —le asegura Edward desde el suelo—. Esto duele a parir. ¡Atrás! —exclama, con un grito ahogado—. Cerrad los ojos...

—¿Por qué...? —empieza a decir Jasper.

Edward empieza a tener convulsiones, como si le descargaran corriente eléctrica. Sacude la cabeza con violencia y grita:

—¡Bella!

Cierro los ojos. Oigo un ruido como el de una sábana rasgada, pero mucho más fuerte, y en ese preciso instante se genera una cascada de cristal y porcelana que sale despedida en todas direcciones. Edward ha desaparecido.

—¡Dios mío! —exclama Alice.

Edward y yo nos miramos. «Eso ha sido distinto, Edward ha sido violento y asqueroso. ¿Qué te está sucediendo?» Su pálido rostro me indica que él tampoco lo sabe. Inspecciona el whisky, por si hay algún fragmento de cristal, y luego se lo bebe de golpe.

—¿Qué ha pasado con todo ese cristal? —exige saber Jasper, sacudiéndoselo de encima con rapidez.

Edward se levanta y me ofrece su mano. Está cubierto de una fina vaporización de sangre y de trocitos de loza y cristal. Yo también me levanto y miro a Alice. Tiene un corte profundo en la cara; la sangre le baja por la mejilla como si fuera una lágrima.

—Todo lo que no forma parte de mi cuerpo lo dejo atrás —explica Edward. Les muestra asimismo el hueco donde le extrajeron una muela porque no paraba de perder el empaste—. Digamos que al menos, en el lugar adonde he regresado, toda traza de cristal ha desaparecido, y no tendrán que sacármelo con pinzas.

—No, eso ya lo haremos nosotros —dice Jasper, quitándole cristalitos con cuidado a Alice del pelo. No le falta razón.


	17. Ciencia ficción en la biblioteca

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Ciencia ficción en la biblioteca**

Miércoles 8 de marzo de 1995

Edward tiene 31 años

EDWARD: Benjamín y yo estamos jugando al escondite entre las estanterías de Colecciones Selectas. Intenta atraparme porque tenemos que dar una ponencia sobre caligrafía a uno de los jefes de la Newberry y su Club Femenino de las Letras. Si me oculto es porque intento ponerme todas las prendas antes de que me encuentre.

—Venga ya, Edward; nos están esperando.

Benjamín alza la voz desde algún punto cercano a las Recopilaciones de la Literatura Antigua Norteamericana. Yo, en cambio, me estoy poniendo los pantalones en Livres dʹArtistes Français del siglo XX.

—Un minuto; estoy buscando una cosa.

Tomo nota mentalmente de aprender ventrilocuismo para momentos como este. La voz de Benjamín se acerca.

—Te diré que la señora Connelly está como loca, así que olvídalo y salgamos ahí fuera. —Benjamín asoma la cabeza por la hilera donde me encuentro, mientras todavía estoy abrochándome la camisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Has vuelto a corretear desnudo por las estanterías, ¿verdad?

—Hummm, puede. —Intento que mi tono de voz suene despreocupado.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward. Dame el carrito.

Benjamín agarra el carrito cargado de libros y empieza a empujarlo hacia la sala de lectura. La pesada puerta metálica se abre y se cierra. Me pongo los calcetines y los zapatos, me anudo la corbata, sacudo la chaqueta y me la pongo. Luego me dirijo a la sala de lectura y me sitúo frente a Benjamín, al otro lado de la larga mesa escolar, alrededor de la cual se han colocado unas señoras ricas y de mediana edad. Empiezo mi discurso sobre las diversas letras que aparecen en los libros del genio de las letras Rudolf Koch. Benjamín despliega los fieltros, abre carpetas y va intercalando comentarios inteligentes sobre Koch; cuando ya llevamos casi una hora, tengo la sensación de que por el momento no va a matarme. Las felices señoras se marchan a almorzar con sus andares titubeantes. Benjamín y yo nos desplazamos por la mesa, devolviendo los libros a sus cajas y poniéndolos en el carrito.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —le digo.

—Si no fueras brillante, te habríamos curtido y te usaríamos para encuadernar Das Manifest der Nacktkultur.

—Ese libro no existe.

—¿Qué te apuestas?

—Nada.

Regresamos con el carrito a las estanterías y devolvemos las carpetas y los libros a sus estantes. Invito a Benjamín a almorzar al Beau Thai y todo queda perdonado, aunque no olvidado.

.

.

.

Martes 11 de abril de 1995

Edward tiene 31 años

EDWARD: Hay una escalera en la biblioteca Newberry que me da miedo. Se ubica en el extremo oriental del largo pasadizo que recorre cada una de las cuatro plantas y bisecciona las salas de lectura de las estanterías. No posee la magnificencia de la escalera principal, con los peldaños de mármol y las balaustradas esculpidas. Carece de ventanas. Hay fluorescentes, paredes de bloques de hormigón ligero y escaleras de cemento armado señalizadas con unas bandas de seguridad amarillas. Las puertas de cada planta son metálicas, y no tienen mirilla. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me asusta. Lo que no me gusta de esta escalera es la jaula.

La jaula mide cuatro pisos de altura y ocupa el hueco de la escalera. A primera vista parece la caja de un ascensor, salvo que no hay ningún ascensor, ni nunca lo ha habido. Nadie en Newberry parece saber para qué sirve la jaula o por qué razón fue instalada. Me imagino que la colocaron para impedir que la gente se tirara desde lo alto de las escaleras y aterrizara en el suelo con una cadera rota. La jaula es de color beis y está construida con acero.

El día que me incorporé a la plantilla de la Newberry, Senna me organizó una visita guiada por todos los recovecos de la institución. Me mostró con orgullo las estanterías, el cuarto de los artefactos, la habitación que no se utiliza en el nexo oriental, donde Benjamín practica el canto, el cuchitril sorprendentemente desordenado de McAllister, los cubículos de los colegas y la sala donde almuerza el personal. Cuando Senna abrió la puerta que da a la escalera para subir al departamento de Conservación, sentí un arrebato de pánico. Eché un vistazo al alambre en diagonal de la jaula y rehusé continuar, como un caballo asustado.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté a Senna.

—Ah, eso es la jaula —me contestó ella con gran naturalidad.

—¿Es un ascensor?

—No, solo una jaula. No creo que sirva para nada.

—Ah. —Me acerqué y miré dentro—. ¿Hay alguna puerta ahí abajo?

—No. No se puede acceder al interior.

—Ya.

Subimos las escaleras y continuamos la visita guiada. A partir de ese momento he evitado utilizar esta escalera. Intento no pensar en la jaula. No quiero ponerme melodramático, pero si algún día terminara ahí dentro, la verdad es que no podría salir.

.

.

.

Viernes 9 de junio de 1995

Edward tiene 31 años

EDWARD: Me materializo en el suelo del servicio de caballeros del personal que hay en la cuarta planta de la Newberry. Hace días que desaparecí. Estuve perdido por la Indiana rural de 1973, y estoy cansado, hambriento y voy sin afeitar; peor aún, tengo un ojo morado y no consigo encontrar mi ropa. Me levanto y me encierro en un váter, me siento y pienso. Mientras reflexiono entra alguien, se desabrocha la bragueta y se planta frente al urinario. Al terminar, vuelve a abrocharse la bragueta, se queda quieto durante unos segundos y justo entonces estornudo.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Permanezco sentado en silencio. En el espacio que media entre la puerta y el váter veo que Amun se agacha lentamente hasta descubrir mis pies.

—¿Eres tú, Edward? Le diré a Benjamín que te traiga la ropa. Por favor, vístete y ven a mi despacho.

Entro con sigilo en el despacho de Amun y me siento delante de él. Está al teléfono, y mientras tanto miro a hurtadillas el calendario. Es viernes. El reloj que hay sobre su escritorio marca las 14:17. He estado fuera poco más de veintidós horas. Amun cuelga con suavidad el teléfono y se vuelve para mirarme.

—Cierra la puerta.

Por supuesto, es una mera formalidad, porque las paredes de los despachos en realidad no llegan al techo, pero hago lo que me dice.

Amun Calle es un eminente erudito del Renacimiento italiano y el director de Colecciones Selectas. Por lo general, es un hombre muy sanguíneo, rubio, barbudo y animoso; ahora, sin embargo, me contempla con una mirada triste por encima de las bifocales.

—Esto no puede continuar así, supongo que ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo conseguiste ese impresionante ojo a la funerala? —dice Amun en un tono adusto.

—Creo que me estampé contra un árbol.

—Claro. ¡Qué idiota no haberlo pensado antes!

Nos miramos a los ojos, sentados.

—Ayer advertí por casualidad que Benjamín entraba en tu despacho con un montón de ropa en los brazos. Como no es la primera vez que veo a Benjamín dando vueltas y trajinando ropa, le pregunté de dónde había sacado esas prendas, y él me contestó que las había encontrado en el servicio de caballeros. Le pregunté entonces por qué se sentía obligado a devolverlas a tu despacho, y él me dijo que le pareció que era lo que llevabas ese día, lo cual era cierto. Como nadie podía encontrarte, dejamos la ropa sobre tu escritorio.

Calla unos segundos, como si yo tuviera que intervenir, pero no se me ocurre nada apropiado para la ocasión.

—Esta mañana ha llamado Bella y le ha dicho a Irina que tenías la gripe y no vendrías a trabajar.

Reclino la cabeza en mi mano. El ojo me da punzadas.

—Haz el favor de darme una explicación —me exige Amun.

Es tentador decirle: «Amun, quedé atrapado en 1973 y no podía salir de allí. Pasé varios días en Muncie, en Indiana, viviendo en un establo; y me golpeó el propietario del establo porque pensaba que intentaba liarme con sus ovejas». Claro que darle una explicación como esa es del todo imposible; así que le digo:

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, Amun. Lo siento.

—Ah. Bien, supongo que en ese caso Benjamín gana la apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?

Amun sonríe, y entonces pienso que a lo mejor no me despedirá.

—Benjamín apostó a que ni siquiera te esforzarías en encontrar una explicación plausible. Tía puso dinero a favor de que habías sido abducido por alienígenas. Irina apostó que estabas involucrado en un cártel de contrabando de droga y la Mafia te había secuestrado y asesinado.

—¿Y qué pensó Senna?

—Oh, Senna y yo estamos convencidos de que todo esto se debe a un inconfesable y extraño vicio de cariz sexual, que tiene que ver con la desnudez y los libros.

Respiro hondo.

—Es más bien como una epilepsia.

Amun me mira con escepticismo.

—¿Epilepsia? Desapareciste ayer por la tarde. Tienes un ojo morado y la cara y las manos llenas de rasguños. Ayer ordené a seguridad que registraran el edificio de arriba abajo para localizarte; y me contaron que tienes la costumbre de quitarte la ropa entre las estanterías.

Me quedo mirándome fijamente las uñas. Cuando levanto la vista, Amun contempla el paisaje a través de la ventana.

—No sé qué hacer contigo, Edward. Odiaría tener que prescindir de ti; cuando estás aquí y vas completamente vestido puedes ser muy... competente; pero esta no es manera de hacer las cosas.

Permanecemos sentados, mirándonos durante unos minutos. Al final Amun dice:

—Dime que esto no volverá a suceder.

—No puedo. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

Amun suspira y señala la puerta con un gesto.

—Márchate. Ve a catalogar la colección Quigley, eso te mantendrá alejado de los problemas durante un tiempo.

(La colección Quigley, que ha sido donada recientemente, es un conjunto de unas doscientas piezas de objetos Victorianos sin valor intrínseco, en su mayoría relacionados con el jabón.) Asiento en señal de obediencia y me levanto. Al abrir la puerta, Amun dice:

—Edward, ¿tan difícil te resulta contármelo?

Dudo.

—Sí.

Amun se queda en silencio. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me dirijo a mi despacho. Benjamín está sentado a mi escritorio, traspasando actividades de su calendario al mío. Levanta los ojos cuando entro.

—¿Te ha despedido?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé.

—¡Qué raro! A propósito, di tu clase a los Encuadernadores Artesanos de Chicago.

—Gracias. ¿Te invito a comer mañana?

—Muy bien. —Benjamín consulta el calendario delante de mí—. Tenemos una ponencia con unos alumnos de Columbia de una clase de Historia de la Tipografía dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Asiento y empiezo a revolver en mi escritorio para consultar la lista de artículos que vamos a mostrarles.

—Oye, Edward.

—Dime.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En Muncie, en Indiana, en 1973.

—Sí, ya... —Benjamín pone los ojos en blanco y me dedica una sonrisa sarcástica—. Déjalo, qué más da.

.

.

.

Domingo 17 de diciembre de 1995

Bella tiene 24 años, y Edward 8

BELLA: He ido a visitar a Kimy. Es un domingo por la tarde del mes de diciembre, y está nevando. He terminado de comprar los regalos de Navidad, y ahora estoy sentada en la cocina de Kimy, tomando una taza de chocolate deshecho y calentándome los pies en el radiador del zócalo; le cuento historias de ofertas y ornamentaciones. Kimy juega al solitario mientras hablamos; admiro su modo experto de barajar las cartas, el eficiente latigazo de la carta roja sobre la negra. Una cazuela de estofado hierve a fuego lento. De repente, se oye un ruido en el comedor y cae una silla al suelo. Kimy levanta la vista y se vuelve.

—Kimy —le susurro—. Hay un niño pequeño bajo la mesa del comedor.

Alguien se está riendo.

—¿Eres tú, Edward? —lo llama Kimy.

Nadie contesta. Ella se levanta y se detiene en la entrada.

—Oye, amigo, de eso nada. Haz el favor de ponerte la ropa, señorito.

Kimy desaparece en el comedor. Cuchicheos. Más risitas. Silencio. De repente, un niño pequeño y desnudo se me queda mirando fijamente desde la puerta, y del mismo modo repentino se desvanece. Kimy regresa y se sienta a la mesa para finalizar la partida.

—¡Caray! —exclamo. Kimy sonríe.

—Eso no suele ocurrir con demasiada frecuencia últimamente. Ahora cuando aparece ya es adulto; aunque tampoco viene tanto como antes.

—Jamás lo había visto ir hacia delante de ese modo, viajar hacia el futuro.

—Bueno, todavía no tienes tanto futuro con él.

Me lleva un segundo comprender a lo que se refiere. Cuando me doy cuenta, me pregunto qué clase de futuro tendremos, y entonces pienso en un futuro que se expande y se abre progresivamente para que Edward venga a visitarme desde el pasado. Me tomo el chocolate y contemplo el patio helado de Kimy.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —le pregunto.

—Sí, lo echo de menos; pero ahora ya es un hombre hecho y derecho. Cuando viene de pequeñito, es como un fantasma, ¿sabes?

Asiento. Kimy termina la partida, recoge las cartas, me mira y sonríe.

—¿Cuándo vais a tener un bebé vosotros dos, eh?

—No lo sé, Kimy. Ni siquiera sé si podemos tener hijos.

Kimy se levanta, se acerca al fuego y remueve el estofado.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe.

—Cierto. —Nunca se sabe.

Unas horas más tarde estoy en la cama con Edward. No ha parado de nevar y los radiadores emiten débiles sonidos metálicos. Me vuelvo hacia él y Edward se me queda mirando.

—Hagamos un bebé —le digo.

.

.

.

Lunes 11 de marzo de 1996

Edward tiene 32 años

EDWARD: He seguido la pista del doctor Kendrick, y he descubierto que trabaja en el Hospital de la Universidad de Chicago. Hace un día malísimo, húmedo y frío, y estamos en el mes de marzo. El mes de marzo en Chicago debería ser mejor que el mes de febrero, pero a veces eso no ocurre. Subo al Ferrocarril Central de Illinois y me siento de espaldas. Chicago se extiende tras de nosotros, y no tardamos en llegar a la calle Cincuenta y nueve. Desembarco y avanzo con dificultad entre una lluvia que cae en diagonal. Son las nueve de la mañana de un lunes. La gente se repliega sobre sí misma, resistiéndose a volver a la semana laboral. Me gusta Hyde Park. Me hace sentir como si me hubiera caído de Chicago y hubiera ido a parar a cualquier otra ciudad, Cambridge, quizá. Los grises edificios de piedra tienen un aspecto más oscuro a causa de la lluvia, y de los árboles caen heladas y gruesas gotas que van calando a los peatones. Siento la ciega serenidad que se experimenta ante un hecho consumado; podré convencer a Kendrick, a pesar de haber fracasado con muchísimos otros médicos, porque sé que lo convenzo. Él será mi médico porque en el futuro lo es.

Penetro en un pequeño edificio, imitación Mies, que se encuentra junto al hospital. Cojo el ascensor hasta la tercera planta, abro una puerta de cristal que ostenta una leyenda en dorado: DR. C.P. SLOANE Y DR. C.L. KENDRICK, me anuncio a la recepcionista y me siento en una silla tapizada en un color lavanda intenso. La sala de espera es rosa y violeta, supongo que para tranquilizar a los pacientes. El doctor Kendrick es genetista y, cuestión nada irrelevante, también filósofo; esta última faceta, supongo, debe de serle de bastante utilidad para contrarrestar las duras realidades prácticas de la primera. Hoy soy el único paciente que espera en la salita. He llegado diez minutos antes. El papel pintado presenta unas bandas anchas del color exacto del Pepto‐Bismol, que nada tiene que ver con la pintura de un molino de agua que hay frente a mí, en la que predominan los marrones y los verdes. El mobiliario es pseudocolonial, pero hay una estera bastante bonita, una especie de delicada alfombra persa, que me produce mucha lástima, embutida en este espacio que es la fantasmagórica salita de espera. La recepcionista es una mujer de mediana edad; tiene una mirada afable y el rostro surcado de arrugas muy profundas debido a los muchos años de exposición solar; ahora también luce un intenso bronceado, en marzo y en Chicago.

A las 9:35 oigo voces en el pasillo y una mujer rubia entra en la sala de espera con un niño que va en una silla de ruedas. El muchacho parece tener parálisis cerebral o algo parecido. La mujer me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Cuando se vuelve, veo que está embarazada.

—Puede entrar, señor Cullen —dice la recepcionista.

Sonrío al chiquillo al pasar por su lado. Sus enormes ojos me captan, pero no me devuelve la sonrisa. Entro en el despacho del doctor Kendrick y veo que anota algo en un fichero. Me siento y él sigue escribiendo. Es más joven de lo que yo creía; debe de tener unos cuarenta años. Siempre espero que los médicos sean viejos. No puedo evitarlo, es un legado de la infancia, transcurrida entre inacabables especialistas en medicina. Kendrick es rubio, de rostro alargado, lleva barba y unas gafas de montura metálica y gruesa. Se parece un poco a D. H. Lawrence. Viste un bonito traje gris antracita y una estrecha corbata verde oscuro, con un pasador que representa una trucha arco iris. Junto a su codo hay un cenicero rebosante de colillas, y en la habitación se condensa el humo de cigarrillo, a pesar de que en estos instantes no está fumando. Todo es muy moderno: acero tubular, sarga beis, madera clara. Kendrick levanta la vista hacia mí y rae sonríe.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —Consulta su agenda—. Creo que no tengo sus datos, ¿verdad que no? ¿Cuál es su problema?

—_Dasein_.

Kendrick se queda atónito.

—_Dasein?_ ¿El ser? Y eso, ¿por qué?

—Sufro de una dolencia que me han dicho que se llamará cronoafección. Me cuesta mucho permanecer en el presente.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Viajo a través del tiempo. De forma involuntaria.

Kendrick se ha puesto nervioso, pero controla su desconcierto. Me gusta. Intenta tratarme como corresponde a una persona cuerda, aunque estoy seguro de que está valorando a cuál de sus amigos psiquiatras me enviará.

—¿Por qué necesita a un genetista? ¿O es que ha venido a consultarme su problema por mi condición de filósofo?

—Es una enfermedad genética. A pesar de que para mí será un placer tener a alguien con quien charlar sobre las implicaciones más profundas del problema.

—Señor Cullen, sin duda alguna usted es un hombre inteligente... Créame si le digo que jamás he oído hablar de esa enfermedad. No puedo hacer nada por usted.

—No me cree.

—Exacto, no le creo.

Ahora sonrío, con arrepentimiento. Me siento fatal, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Bueno, he ido a un buen número de médicos a lo largo de mi vida, pero esta es la primera vez que tengo algo que ofrecer a modo de prueba. Aun así, le garantizo que nadie me cree. ¿Verdad que usted y su esposa están esperando un hijo para el mes que viene?

Se muestra cauteloso.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Dentro de unos años veré el certificado de nacimiento de su hijo. Luego viajo al pasado de mi esposa, escribo la información dentro de este sobre y ella me lo entrega cuando nos conocemos en el presente. Ahora soy yo quien se lo da a usted. Ábralo cuando su hijo haya nacido.

—Vamos a tener una niña.

—No, la verdad es que no —le digo con amabilidad—, pero no discutamos por minucias. Guárdeselo y ábralo cuando el niño haya nacido. No lo tire. Después de haberlo leído, llámeme, si quiere.

Me levanto para marcharme.

—Buena suerte —le digo, aunque en la actualidad no creo en la suerte. Lo siento muchísimo por él, pero no hay otro modo de hacerlo.

—Adiós, señor Cullen —dice el señor Kendrick con frialdad.

Me marcho. Al entrar en el ascensor, deduzco que debe de estar abriendo el sobre en este preciso instante. Dentro hay una hoja mecanografiada que dice:

_Colin Joseph Kendrick_

_6 de abril de 1996; 1.18 horas._

_2 kg, 951 g. Varón caucásico. Síndrome de Down._

.

.

.

Sábado 6 de abril de 1996; 5.32 horas

Edward tiene 32 años, y Bella 24

EDWARD: Estamos durmiendo entrelazados; nos hemos pasado la noche despertándonos cada dos por tres, moviéndonos de un lado a otro, levantándonos y acostándonos de nuevo. El bebé de los Kendrick ha nacido hoy de madrugada. El teléfono no tardará en sonar; y, efectivamente, suena. Lo tenemos instalado en el lado de Bella, así que es ella quien lo descuelga y se pone al aparato.

—¿Diga? —pregunta en voz queda, y luego me pasa el auricular.

—¿Cómo lo sabía usted? ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? —Kendrick habla casi en susurros.

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

Durante un minuto los dos permanecemos en silencio. Creo que Kendrick está llorando.

—Venga a mi despacho.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana —dice él, y luego cuelga el teléfono.

.

.

.

Domingo 7 de abril de 1996

Edward tiene 32 y 8 años, y Bella 24

EDWARD: Bella y yo nos dirigimos a Hyde Park en coche. Llevamos casi todo el camino en silencio. Llueve, y los limpiaparabrisas aportan la nota rítmica del agua que se desparrama al estrellarse contra el coche y el viento.

Como si retomáramos una conversación que no estábamos precisamente manteniendo, Bella dice:

—No me parece justo.

—¿El qué? ¿Lo de Kendrick?

—Sí.

—La naturaleza no es justa.

—Ah... no. Quiero decir que sí, que es triste lo del bebé, pero en realidad me refería a nosotros. No me parece justo que saquemos partido de esta situación.

—¿Te refieres a que es poco deportivo?

—Exacto.

Suspiro. Aparece el letrero que anuncia la calle Cincuenta y siete, Bella cambia de carril y se detiene en el arcén.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Yo intentaba...

—En fin, de todos modos ya es demasiado tarde.

—Precisamente.

Volvemos a sumirnos en el silencio. Guío a Bella entre un amasijo de calles de dirección única y apenas tardamos unos minutos en detenernos frente al edificio de oficinas de Kendrick.

—Buena suerte.

—Gracias. —Estoy nervioso.

—Muéstrate agradable —me dice Bella, y me besa.

Nos miramos, todas nuestras esperanzas se tiñen del sentimiento de culpabilidad que experimentamos ante Kendrick. Bella sonríe, y desvía la mirada. Salgo del coche y observo cómo se aleja con el coche por la calle Cincuenta y nueve y cruza el Midway. Tiene que hacer un recado en la galería Smart.

La puerta principal no está cerrada con llave y subo en el ascensor hasta la tercera planta. No hay nadie en la sala de espera de Kendrick, la atravieso y recorro el pasillo. La puerta de su despacho está abierta, las luces, apagadas. Kendrick está de pie, tras su escritorio; me da la espalda, desde la ventana contempla la lluviosa calle a sus pies. Me detengo en el umbral y permanezco callado durante un buen rato. Al final, entro en el despacho.

Kendrick se vuelve, y el cambio que advierto en su rostro me deja estupefacto.

El incidente no ha hecho estragos en él, más bien es como si lo hubiera vaciado, lo hubiera desposeído de algo con lo que antes contaba: la seguridad, la confianza, la decisión. La verdad es que estoy tan acostumbrado a vivir en un trapecio metafísico que olvido que otras personas tienden a disfrutar de un terreno más sólido.

—Edward Cullen —dice Kendrick.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué acudió a mí?

—Porque ya había acudido a usted. No podía elegir.

—¿Me está hablando del destino?

—Llámelo como quiera. Las cosas se vuelven muy circulares cuando se trata de todo lo que concierne a mi persona. La causa y el efecto se confunden.

Kendrick se sienta al escritorio y la butaca cruje. El único sonido que se percibe es el de la lluvia. Rebusca en el bolsillo, encuentra los cigarrillos y me mira. Me encojo de hombros. Kendrick enciende uno, y fuma durante un rato mientras yo lo observo.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Ya se lo dije antes. Vi el certificado de nacimiento.

—¿Cuándo?

—En 1999.

—Imposible.

—Pues entonces, explíquemelo usted.

Kendrick niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo. He intentado encontrar una explicación, y no puedo. Todo era... correcto. La hora, el día, el peso, la... anormalidad. —Me mira con desesperación—. ¿Y si hubiéramos decidido llamarlo de otra manera... Alex, Fred, Sam...?

Imito su mismo gesto de negación, pero me detengo al darme cuenta de ello.

—Pero no lo hicieron. No me arriesgaré tanto como para afirmar que no pudieron hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no lo hicieron. Lo único que hice fue informarle. No soy vidente.

—¿Tiene hijos?

—No. —No quiero discutir el tema, aunque al final tendré que hacerlo—. Siento mucho lo de Colin, pero la verdad es que es un muchacho formidable.

Kendrick no aparta la mirada de mí.

—He descubierto dónde estaba el error. El resultado de nuestros análisis se traspapeló con el de otra pareja llamada Kenwick.

—¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes si lo hubieran sabido?

—No lo sé —me dice, apartando la mirada—. Mi esposa y yo somos católicos, por lo tanto imagino que el resultado final habría sido el mismo. Es irónico, no obstante...

—Sí.

Kendrick apaga el cigarrillo y enciende otro. Me resigno a sufrir uno de esos dolores de cabeza inducidos por el humo.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—¿El qué?

—Esta supuesta historia de viajar a través del tiempo que se supone le ocurre a usted —dice en un tono irritado—. ¿Pronuncia palabras mágicas? ¿Se sube a una máquina?

Intento que mi explicación suene plausible.

—No. No hago nada. Tan solo sucede. No puedo controlarlo, yo... Todo es normal y, de repente, me encuentro en otro lugar, en otra época. Como si hubiera cambiado de canal. De pronto descubro que me encuentro en otro tiempo y lugar.

—Ya, y ¿qué quiere que haga yo?

—Quiero que descubra el porqué, y que acabe con mi problema —le digo, inclinándome hacia delante para dar mayor énfasis a mis palabras.

Kendrick sonríe, pero su sonrisa no es amigable.

—¿Por qué iba usted a querer hacer algo así? A mí me parece que puede serle muy útil saber tantas cosas que los demás no sabemos.

—Es peligroso. Tarde o temprano me matará.

—Lamento decirle que eso no me importa lo más mínimo.

No tiene ningún sentido continuar. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, doctor Kendrick.

Desando el pasillo despacio, dándole la oportunidad de llamarme, pero eso no sucede. Mientras estoy en el ascensor pienso con tristeza que si las cosas no han salido bien es porque así tenía que ser, y que tarde o temprano se enderezarán. Cuando abro la puerta, veo a Bella esperándome en el coche, aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Vuelve la cabeza y advierto una expresión tan esperanzada en su rostro que me embarga la tristeza, temo contárselo, y cuando me decido a cruzar la calle para reunirme con ella, los oídos empiezan a zumbarme, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, pero en lugar de golpearme contra la acera, me desplomo sobre una moqueta, y me quedo echado, hasta que oigo una voz familiar de niño que me pregunta:

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

Levanto la vista y me veo, con ocho años de edad, incorporado en la cama y observándome.

—Estoy perfectamente, Edward. —No parece convencido—. De verdad, estoy bien.

—¿Te apetece una taza de Ovaltine?

—Claro.

Edward salta de la cama, cruza la habitación tambaleándose y sale al pasillo. Es medianoche. Revuelve en la cocina durante un rato y, al final, regresa con dos tazas de chocolate deshecho, que bebemos despacio, en silencio. Cuando terminamos, Edward se lleva las tazas a la cocina y las lava. Resulta más prudente no dejar pistas. Una vez todo ordenado, el chiquillo vuelve al dormitorio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto.

—Nada importante. Hoy hemos ido a ver a otro médico.

—Vaya, yo también. ¿A cuál?

—He olvidado su nombre. Un viejo con las orejas muy peludas.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—No me ha creído.

—Ya; sería mejor que lo dejarais correr. Ninguno de esos médicos te creerá jamás. Bueno, el que me ha visitado hoy me ha creído, supongo, pero no ha querido ayudarme.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Imagino que no le gusto demasiado.

—Ah. Oye, ¿quieres unas mantas?

—Hummm, bueno, quizá solo una.

Estiro la colcha de la cama de Edward y me acurruco en el suelo.

—Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

Veo el destello de los blancos dientes de mi pequeño yo en la penumbra azulada del dormitorio, antes de que mi álter ego se vuelva y se haga un ovillo como los niños dormidos, mientras yo me quedo mirando fijamente el techo de mi antiguo cuarto, deseando regresar junto a Bella.

.

.

.

BELLA: Edward sale del edificio con la mirada triste, de repente grita y se desvanece. Salto del coche y corro hacia el lugar donde estaba Edward hace tan solo un instante, aunque por supuesto ahora únicamente hay un montón de ropa. Recojo todas sus prendas y me detengo unos segundos en medio de la calle para que los latidos de mi corazón retornen a la normalidad. Es entonces cuando veo el rostro de un hombre mirándome desde una ventana del tercer piso. Luego desaparece. Regreso al automóvil, entro y me quedo sentada, con la mirada perdida en la camisa azul claro y los pantalones negros de Edward, preguntándome si tiene algún sentido quedarme ahí. Llevo Retorno a Brideshead en el bolso, así que decido que me quedaré un ratito por si Edward no tarda en reaparecer. Cuando me vuelvo para buscar el libro, veo a un hombre rubio que corre hacia el coche. Se detiene frente a la portezuela del copiloto y atisba hacia el interior. Debe de ser Kendrick. Abro el seguro y entra en el automóvil, pero no sabe muy bien qué decirme.

—Hola —le saludo yo para romper el hielo—. Usted debe de ser Carlisle Kendrick. Me llamo Isabella Cullen.

—Sí... —Se le ve absolutamente acalorado—. Sí, sí. Su marido...

—Acaba de desaparecer a plena luz del día.

—¡Exacto!

—Parece sorprendido.

—Hombre...

—¿Acaso no se lo ha contado? Es algo que suele ocurrirle a menudo. —Hasta ahora no me impresiona demasiado este tipo, pero persevero—. Siento mucho lo de su bebé, pero Edward dice que es un muchacho encantador, que dibuja francamente bien y posee muchísima imaginación. Además, su hija tiene un gran talento, y todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verá.

Se le escapa un grito ahogado.

—No tenemos una hija. Solo a... Colin.

—Pero la tendrán. Se llama Nadia.

—Ha sido una conmoción terrible. Mi esposa está muy afectada...

—Todo se arreglará. De verdad.

Para mi sorpresa este extraño personaje empieza a llorar, sacudiendo los hombros y ocultando la cabeza entre las manos. Al cabo de unos minutos, más tranquilo, se incorpora. Le ofrezco un pañuelo de papel, y él se suena la nariz.

—Lo siento muchísimo —empieza a decirme.

—No importa. ¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro entre usted y Edward? No fue bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Estaba sometido a una gran presión, y por eso perdió pie en el presente.

—¿Dónde está? —Kendrick mira a su alrededor, como si yo hubiera escondido a Edward en el asiento trasero.

—No lo sé. Aquí no, desde luego. Esperábamos que usted pudiera ayudarnos, pero supongo que eso no será posible.

—Bueno, no sé cómo podría yo...

En ese preciso instante Edward aparece exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se ha volatilizado. Tiene un coche a unos seis metros de distancia, el conductor pisa el freno y Edward se lanza contra el capó de nuestro coche. El hombre baja el cristal de la ventanilla y Edward se incorpora y le dedica una leve reverencia, lo cual desata los gritos del automovilista, que por fin se calma y se aleja por la carretera. La sangre me ha subido a la cabeza. Miro a Kendrick, que está sin habla. Salgo del coche en un arrebato y Edward baja del capó.

—Hola, Bella. Ha ido de un pelo, ¿eh?

Lo rodeo con mis brazos; está temblando.

—¿Tienes mi ropa?

—Sí, te la he guardado. Ah... Por cierto, Kendrick está aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—En el coche.

—¿Por qué?

—Te vio desaparecer y creo que eso le ha trastocado el juicio.

Edward mete la cabeza en la portezuela del copiloto.

—Hola.

Agarra su ropa y empieza a vestirse. Kendrick sale del automóvil y empieza a pasear alrededor de nosotros.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—En 1971. Tomaba Ovaltine conmigo mismo a los ocho años, en mi antiguo dormitorio, a la una de la mañana. Estuve ahí durante una hora aproximadamente. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Edward mira a Kendrick con frialdad mientras se anuda la corbata.

—Increíble.

—Puede seguir diciendo lo mismo las veces que quiera, pero por desgracia es cierto.

—¿Quiere decir que se convirtió en usted mismo a los ocho años?

—No. Quiero decir que me encontraba en mi antiguo dormitorio del piso de mi padre en 1971, con mi aspecto de ahora, a los treinta y dos años, junto a mí mismo a los ocho, bebiendo Ovaltine. Estuvimos charlando sobre la incredulidad de la profesión médica. —Edward da la vuelta al coche y abre la portezuela—. Bella, larguémonos. Esto es absurdo.

—Adiós, doctor Kendrick —digo mientras me dirijo al asiento del conductor—. Buena suerte con Colin.

—Esperen... —Kendrick calla, intenta controlarse—. ¿Es una enfermedad genética?

—Sí —contesta Edward—. Es una enfermedad genética, y estamos intentando tener un hijo.

Kendrick sonríe con tristeza.

—Es algo francamente arriesgado.

—Estamos acostumbrados a correr riesgos —le respondo con una sonrisa—. Adiós.

Edward y yo subimos al coche, arranco y nos alejamos. Me detengo más tarde en el arcén del paseo de la Ribera del Lago y miro a hurtadillas a Edward, quien, para mi sorpresa, está sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué es lo que te satisface tanto?

—Kendrick. Ha mordido el anzuelo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Desde luego.

—Bien, fantástico; pero me ha parecido un tanto duro de entendederas.

—No lo creas.

—Muy bien.

Reiniciamos la marcha en silencio, en un silencio de una naturaleza absolutamente distinta al de la ida. Kendrick llama a Edward esa misma noche, y conciertan una entrevista para iniciar la tarea de descubrir el modo de mantener a Edward en el presente.

.

.

.

Viernes 12 de abril de 1996

Edward tiene 32 años

EDWARD: Kendrick se sienta con la cabeza inclinada. Mueve los pulgares alrededor del perímetro de sus palmas, como si quisieran escaparle de las manos. Al caer la tarde, el despacho se ha iluminado con una luz dorada. Kendrick ha permanecido todo el rato sentado, inmóvil, salvo por esos pulgares giratorios, escuchándome hablar. La alfombra roja hindú, las patas de acero de las butacas de sarga beis llamean con la luz; los cigarrillos de Kendrick, un paquete de Camel, están intactos desde que empecé a hablar. La luz del sol ha elegido posarse sobre la montura dorada de sus gafas redondas; el perfil de la oreja derecha del doctor fulgura en rojo, el cabello que recuerda al pelaje de un león y la piel rosada están tan bruñidos por la luz, como los crisantemos amarillos que hay en el cuenco de latón situado sobre la mesa que nos separa. Kendrick se ha pasado toda la tarde sentado en su butaca, escuchándome.

Por mi parte, he decidido contárselo todo. El principio, el aprendizaje, el afán de sobrevivir y el placer de saber las cosas de antemano, el terror de conocer lo que no podemos impedir, la angustia por la pérdida. Seguimos sentados en silencio, y finalmente Kendrick levanta la cabeza y me mira. En sus ojos claros advierto una tristeza que deseo mitigar; después de habérselo expuesto todo, quiero llevarme mis historias conmigo y marcharme, evitarle que tenga que reflexionar sobre todas esas cosas. Kendrick, no obstante, coge el paquete de cigarrillos, selecciona uno, lo enciende, inhala y luego exhala una nube azulada, que se vuelve blanca cuando atraviesa el reguero de luz y penetra de nuevo en las sombras.

—¿Tiene dificultad en conciliar el sueño? —me pregunta, con la voz ronca por su prolongado silencio.

—Sí.

—¿Hay algún momento del día en especial en el que usted tienda a... desaparecer?

—No... Bueno, quizá a primera hora de la mañana es más frecuente que en otros momentos.

—¿Tiene cefaleas?

—Sí.

—¿Migrañas?

—No. Dolores de cabeza por la presión. Con distorsión de la visión y percepción de auras.

—Hummm.

Kendrick se levanta y las rodillas le crujen. Camina arriba y abajo del despacho, fumando, siguiendo el borde de la alfombra. Cuando sus idas y venidas ya empiezan a ponerme nervioso, se detiene y vuelve a sentarse.

—Escuche —me dice con el ceño fruncido—, existe algo llamado genes reloj, que rigen los ritmos circadianos, nos mantienen en sincronía con el sol y toda esa clase de historias. Los hemos descubierto en diversas variedades de células que tenemos por todo el cuerpo, pero fundamentalmente van ligados a la visión, y usted parece experimentar muchos de los síntomas a través de la vista. El núcleo supraquiasmático del hipotálamo, que está ubicado en la parte superior derecha de su quiasma óptico, funciona de botón de reinicio, como si dijéramos, de su noción del tiempo... Por lo tanto, ahí es donde quiero comenzar.

—Ah, muy bien —le contesto, porque me está mirando como si esperara una respuesta por mi parte.

Kendrick vuelve a levantarse y, de unas cuantas zancadas, llega a una puerta que yo no había advertido antes, la abre y desaparece tras ella durante un minuto. Cuando vuelve, lleva puestos unos guantes de látex y sostiene una jeringa en la mano.

—Súbase la manga —me exige.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —le pregunto mientras me subo la manga hasta el codo. No me responde, saca la jeringa del envoltorio, pasa un algodón por mi brazo, me ata una goma y me pincha con destreza. Aparto los ojos. El sol se ha retirado y ha dejado la oficina en penumbra.

—¿Tiene algún seguro médico? —me pregunta, sacando la aguja y desatándome el brazo. Me pone un algodón y una tirita sobre el pinchazo.

—No. Me haré cargo de las facturas —respondo mientras aprieto los dedos contra la herida y doblo el codo.

—No, no —me interrumpe Kendrick sonriendo—. Usted se convertirá en mi experimento científico, y se subirá al carro de mi beca del Instituto Nacional de la Salud.

—¿Con qué fin?

—No perderemos el tiempo haciendo pruebas y más pruebas. —Kendrick se detiene unos segundos, con los guantes usados en la mano y el pequeño vial de sangre que acaba de extraerme—. Vamos a obtener la secuencia de su ADN.

—Creía que se tardaban años en conseguirlo.

—Es cierto, si se quiere obtener el genoma entero. Sin embargo, nosotros empezaremos observando los enclaves más probables; el cromosoma diecisiete, por ejemplo.

Kendrick tira el látex y la aguja en un contenedor etiquetado con la palabra _BIORRIESGO_, y escribe algo en el pequeño vial rojo que contiene mi sangre. Al cabo de unos segundos, vuelve a sentarse delante de mí y coloca el vial encima de la mesa, al lado de los Camel.

—Pero no se descubrirá la secuencia del genoma humano hasta el año 2000. ¿Con qué va a compararlo?

—¿En 2000? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Está seguro? Sí, supongo que sí. No obstante, y para responder a su pregunta, puedo decirle que una enfermedad que es tan... perjudicial como la suya a menudo aparece reflejada como una especie de tartamudeo, un fragmento repetido del código que, en esencia dice: «Ojo, aquí hay problemas». La enfermedad de Huntington (1), por ejemplo, tan solo es un puñado extra de tripletes CAG en el cromosoma cuatro.

Me levanto y estiro las extremidades. No me iría nada mal un café.

—¿Eso es todo entonces? ¿Puedo salir a jugar ya?

—Bueno, quiero hacerle un escáner cerebral, pero hoy no. Le concertaré hora en el hospital. Haremos una resonancia magnética, un TAC y unas radiografías. También le enviaré a un amigo mío, Alan Larson; tiene una unidad del sueño aquí mismo, en el campus.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamo levantándome despacio para que la sangre no me suba de golpe al cerebro.

Kendrick ladea la cabeza para observarme. No le veo los ojos, sus gafas son unos discos opacos y relucientes vistos desde este ángulo.

—Más que divertido, resulta extraño. Es un magnífico rompecabezas, y finalmente tenemos las herramientas para descubrir...

—¿Para descubrir el qué?

—Lo que sea. Lo que sea que es usted.

Kendrick sonríe y me doy cuenta de que sus dientes son irregulares y amarillentos. Se pone en pie y me tiende la mano, que yo le estrecho en señal de agradecimiento; se sucede una pausa incómoda: volvemos a comportarnos como extraños tras haber intimado esa tarde. Salgo de su consulta, bajo las escaleras y salgo a la calle, donde el sol me ha estado esperando. Lo que sea que soy yo; y ¿qué soy? ¿Qué soy yo, en realidad?

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Enfermedad de Huntington: es un trastorno genético hereditario cuya consideración clínica se puede resumir en que es un trastorno neuropsiquiátrico. Sus síntomas suelen aparecer hacia la mitad de la vida de la persona que lo padece (unos 30 ó 50 años de media) aunque pueden aparecer antes y los pacientes muestran degeneración neuronal constante, progresiva e ininterrumpida hasta el final de la enfermedad que suele coincidir con el final de su vida por demencia y muerte o suicidio. Esta enfermedad genética presenta una herencia autosómica dominante, lo cual significa que cualquier niño en una familia en la cual uno de los progenitores esté afectado, tiene, al menos, un 50% de probabilidades de heredar la mutación que causa la enfermedad.

La enfermedad se produce mediante un único factor hereditario. El defecto genético se encuentra a nivel del cromosoma 4. Afecta a una proteína de función desconocida y expresión en numerosos tejidos, llamada Huntingtina. El defecto se debe a una expansión de tripletes CAG que codifican la síntesis de la glutamina. En la secuencia original hay 34 repeticiones, y en la enfermedad, más de 40.


	18. Un zapatito diminuto

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**Un zapatito diminuto**

Primavera de 1996

Bella tiene 24 años, y Edward 32

BELLA: Cuando Edward y yo llevábamos casados unos dos años, decidimos comprobar, sin hablar demasiado de ello, si podíamos tener un bebé. Sabía que Edward no era muy optimista acerca de nuestras posibilidades de tener descendencia, y yo no me preguntaba la razón, ni en privado ni ante él, por temor a enterarme de que quizá Edward nos había visto en el futuro sin hijos, y esa idea yo no quería ni planteármela. Además, tampoco quería pensar en la posibilidad de que los problemas de Edward con los viajes a través del tiempo pudieran ser hereditarios o, de algún modo, complicar todo el asunto del bebé, tal como sucedió. Por consiguiente, me limité a no reflexionar sobre un montón de implicaciones importantes porque estaba absolutamente obsesionada con la idea del bebé: un bebé que se pareciera bastante a Edward, con el pelo cobre y los ojos intensos, y quizá muy pálido, como yo, y oliera a leche y polvos talco, a piel, un bebé gordito, que gorjeara y riera por las cosas cotidianas, un diablillo, un bebé pequeñito a quien hacerle toda suerte de monerías. Soñaba con bebés. En mis sueños me subía a un árbol y descubría un zapatito diminuto en un nido; de repente, caía en la cuenta de que el gato, el libro, el bocadillo o lo que fuera que creía que tenía en brazos en realidad era un bebé; si nadaba en el lago, encontraba una colonia de bebés que crecía en el fondo.

De pronto, empecé a ver criaturas por todos lados: una niña pelirroja con un gorrito para protegerla del sol que estornudaba en A un niñito chino que me contemplaba fijamente, hijo de los propietarios de El Wok Dorado (cuna de los maravillosos rollitos de primavera vegetarianos); un bebé dormido y casi calvo en una película de Batman. En unos probadores de un JCPenney una mujer muy confiada llegó incluso a dejarme sostener a su hija de tres meses; y de lo único que fui capaz fue de seguir sentada en esa butaca de vinilo beis rosado, a riesgo de saltar y alejarme corriendo como una loca, abrazando a ese minúsculo y suave ser contra mis pechos.

Mi cuerpo deseaba un bebé. Me sentía vacía y quería estar llena. Deseaba alguien a quien poder amar y que permaneciera conmigo, que se quedara junto a mí y estuviera ahí siempre. Además, quería que Edward viviera en ese niño, para que cuando desapareciera, no se marchara definitivamente, sino que una parte de él siguiera conmigo... Una garantía en caso de incendio o inundaciones, un acto de Dios.

.

.

.

Domingo, 2 de octubre de 1966

Edward tiene 33 años

EDWARD: Estoy sentado, muy cómodo y satisfecho, en un árbol de Appleton, en Wisconsin, en 1966, comiendo un bocadillo de atún y vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos chinos que he robado de una preciosa colada que se secaba al sol. En algún lugar de Chicago tengo tres años; mi madre sigue viva y esta cronojodienda todavía no ha empezado. Saludo a mi pequeño yo del pasado, y el pensar en mí mismo de niño me lleva a rememorar de un modo espontáneo a Bella y nuestros esfuerzos por concebir. Por un lado, estoy en ascuas; quiero dar un hijo a Bella, verla madurar como la pulpa del melón, Deméter en toda su gloria. Deseo un bebé normal que haga lo que suelen hacer los bebés normales y corrientes: chupar, agarrar, cagar, dormir, reír; dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, incorporarse, caminar, hablar farfullando tonterías. Quiero ver a mi padre acunando a un nieto pequeñito con desconcierto; le he reportado tan poca felicidad... que eso sería la gran enmienda, un bálsamo; y también un bálsamo para Bella. Cuando ella se viera privada de mi presencia, una parte de mí se quedaría a su lado.

Ahora bien... Ahora bien. Sé, sin saberlo, que todo esto es harto improbable. Sé que un hijo mío o una hija se convertirían, con toda seguridad, en El Más Proclive a Desaparecer Espontáneamente. Un bebé mágico y evanescente que se evaporaría como si se lo hubieran llevado las hadas. Incluso cuando rezo, jadeando con gritos ahogados sobre Bella en el momento supremo del deseo, porque el milagro del sexo de algún modo nos brinde un bebé, una parte de mi persona reza con la misma vehemencia para que nos ahorre la experiencia. Recuerdo la historia de _El amuleto fatal_, y los tres deseos que iban derivándose mutuamente de un modo tan natural y horrible. Me pregunto si nuestro deseo será de un orden similar.

Soy un cobarde. Un hombre más honesto que yo cogería a Bella por los hombros y le diría: «Amor mío, todo esto es un error; aceptémoslo y sigamos adelante, seamos felices». Pero sé que Bella jamás aceptaría esa decisión, y siempre estaría triste. Por eso espero, contra la misma esperanza, contra la razón, y hago el amor con Bella como si algo bueno pudiera salir de todo eso.


	19. Uno

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Uno**

Lunes 3 de junio de 1996

Bella tiene 25 años

BELLA: La primera vez que ocurre Edward no está en casa. Es la octava semana de embarazo. El bebé tiene el tamaño de una ciruela, carita, manos y un corazón que palpita. Cae la tarde, avanza el verano, y mientras lavo los platos veo unas nubes de color magenta y naranja en el oeste. Edward ha desaparecido hace dos horas. Salió a regar el césped y al cabo de media hora, cuando me he dado cuenta de que el aspersor todavía no funcionaba, me he acercado a la puerta trasera y he visto un montón de ropa junto a la pérgola de parra que delataba su ausencia. He salido al jardín para recoger los téjanos, la ropa interior y la raída camiseta de Edward con el lema _MATA TU TELEVISOR_, los he doblado y los he dejado sobre la cama. Tras considerar si debía conectar el aspersor, he decidido no hacerlo, pensando que a Edward no le gustaría aparecer en el patio trasero y quedarse empapado.

He preparado unos macarrones con queso y un poco de ensalada, que luego me he comido. También me he tragado las vitaminas y un vaso enorme de leche descremada. Canturreo mientras lavo los platos, imagino que el pequeño ser que llevo en mi interior oye mi cantinela, archiva mis cantos para referencia futura en algún nivel celular, sutil, y mientras sigo en pie, lavando a conciencia mi cuenco de ensalada, noto un ligero retortijón en mis entrañas, en algún lugar alojado cerca de la pelvis. Diez minutos después me siento en la sala de estar a mis anchas para leer a Louis DeBernières y vuelvo a notarlo, una breve punzada en mi sistema interno. Hago caso omiso del dolor. No pasa nada. Ya hace más de dos horas que Edward se ha marchado. Me preocupo durante un par de segundos, pero luego decido ignorar eso también. No empiezo a inquietarme de verdad hasta que transcurre otra media hora aproximadamente, porque entonces las sensaciones extrañas ya se parecen a los espasmos menstruales, e incluso noto la sensación pegajosa de la sangre entre las piernas. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, me bajo las braguitas y veo un montón de sangre; oh, Dios mío.

Llamo a Alice. Jasper contesta al teléfono. Intento que mi voz parezca normal y pregunto por ella, que se pone al aparato y me dice de inmediato:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy sangrando.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo son las pérdidas?

—Como las de la regla. —El dolor se intensifica y me siento en el suelo—. ¿Puedes llevarme al Masónico de Illinois?

—Ahora mismo voy, Bella.

Alice cuelga y yo dejo el auricular con suavidad, como si pudiera herir sus sentimientos por el hecho de devolverlo a su sitio con excesiva brusquedad. Me pongo en pie con cuidado, busco el bolso. Quiero dejar una nota a Edward, pero no sé qué escribir. Al final, anoto: _«He ido al Masónico de Illinois (espasmos). Alice me ha llevado en coche. 19.20 horas. C»._ Abro la puerta trasera para Edward. Dejo la nota junto al teléfono. Unos minutos después Alice llega a la puerta principal. Subimos al coche, que conduce Jasper. Intercambiamos pocas palabras. Me siento delante y miro por la ventanilla. De Western a Wellington, pasando por Belmont y Sheffield. Todo me resulta inopinadamente distinto y real, como si necesitara recordar, como si tuviera que pasar un examen. Jasper entra en la zona de carga y descarga para dirigirse a urgencias. Alice y yo bajamos del coche. Vuelvo la cabeza y miro a Jasper, que me sonríe brevemente y se aleja con un rugido del motor para aparcar. Atravesamos puertas que se abren de manera automática cuando nuestros pies presionan el suelo, como en un cuento de hadas, como si nos esperaran. El dolor se había retirado como una marea baja, pero ahora vuelve a desplazarse hacia la orilla, renovado y fiero. Hay unas cuantas personas sentadas, miserables y diminutas, en la sala intensamente iluminada, esperando su turno, conteniendo su dolor con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos cruzados, y me acomodo hundida entre ellas. Alice se dirige al hombre que está tras el mostrador de urgencias. No logro oír lo que dice, pero cuando él le pregunta: «¿Un aborto?», me doy cuenta de que eso es precisamente lo que me está ocurriendo, así es como se llama, y la palabra se extiende por mi cerebro hasta que llena todas las grietas de mi mente, hasta que puebla todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Empiezo a llorar.

Los médicos han hecho todo lo posible, pero sucede de todos modos. Más tarde descubro que Edward llegó justo antes del final, pero no le dejaron entrar. He estado durmiendo, y cuando me despierto, es tarde, de noche, y Edward se encuentra a mi lado. Está pálido y ojeroso, en silencio.

—Oh —farfullo—, ¿dónde estabas?

Edward se inclina sobre mí y me abraza con cuidado. Noto su barba incipiente contra mi mejilla, que me raspa, y no hablo de la piel, sino de mi interior. Se abre una herida, noto el rostro de Edward humedecido, pero ¿acaso son suyas las lágrimas?

.

.

.

Jueves 13 de junio y viernes 14 de junio de 1996

Edward tiene 32 años

EDWARD: Llego a la unidad del sueño agotado, como me ha pedido el doctor Kendrick. Es la quinta noche que paso en este lugar, y a estas alturas ya conozco los preliminares. Me siento sobre la cama de un dormitorio extraño y falso, que imita al de una casa, con el pantalón del pijama puesto, mientras la técnica de laboratorio del doctor Larson, Karen, me aplica crema en la cabeza y el pecho y engancha los cables en el lugar que les corresponde. Karen es joven y rubia, vietnamita. Lleva unas uñas postizas muy largas y exclama: «Uyyy, lo siento» cuando me rasca la mejilla con alguna. Las luces son tenues, la habitación es fría. No hay ventanas, salvo por un cristal de un solo sentido, que funciona a modo de espejo y tras el cual se ha acomodado el doctor Larson, o quienquiera que se encargue de controlar las máquinas esta noche. Karen termina con los cables, me desea buenas noches y sale del dormitorio. Por mi parte, me instalo en la cama con cuidado, cierro los ojos, e imagino unos trazos de pata de araña sobre largos rollos de papel cuadriculado grabando graciosamente mis movimientos oculares, la respiración y las ondas cerebrales desde el otro lado del cristal. Me duermo en cuestión de minutos.

Sueño que estoy corriendo. Corro entre bosques de matorrales densos y de árboles, pero al mismo tiempo los atravieso como si fuera un fantasma. Salgo a un claro, hay una fogata...

Sueño que practico el sexo con Tanya. Sé que es ella, a pesar de que no puedo verle la cara, pero es su cuerpo, las largas y suaves piernas de Tanya. Estamos follando en casa de sus padres, en la sala de estar, sobre el sofá, con la tele encendida y sintonizando un documental sobre naturaleza, en el que una manada de antílopes se precipita a la carrera, y luego se ve un desfile. Bella está sentada en una carroza pequeñita que también desfila, con la mirada triste y rodeada de gente muy alegre. De repente, Tan se levanta de un salto, saca un arco y unas flechas de detrás del sofá y dispara contra Bella. La flecha penetra en el televisor y Bella se lleva las manos al pecho, como Wendy en una versión muda de Peter Pan. Yo me pongo en pie y ahogo a Tanya asiendo su garganta con mis manos, chillándole...

Me despierto. Tengo frío, estoy sudado y mi corazón late desbocado. Me encuentro en la Unidad del Sueño. Durante unos instantes me pregunto si me ocultan algo, si, de algún modo, pueden ver mis sueños, entender mis pensamientos. Me vuelvo de lado y cierro los ojos.

Sueño que Bella y yo caminamos por un museo, que es un palacio antiguo, en el que todas las pinturas están enmarcadas con marcos dorados y rococó, y los visitantes llevan pelucas empolvadas y de considerables dimensiones, y visten ropajes colosales, hábitos y pantalones hasta las rodillas. No se inmutan cuando pasamos junto a ellos. Bella y yo contemplamos los cuadros, pero en realidad no son pinturas, sino poemas, unos poemas a los que, en cierto sentido, se les ha otorgado presencia física.

—Fíjate —le digo a Bella—, ese es de Emily Dickinson.

«El corazón pide placer primero; y luego que lo excusen del dolor...» Ella se queda en pie frente al resplandeciente poema amarillo y parece calentarse junto a él.

Vemos poesía de Dante, Donne, Blake, Neruda, Bishop; nos entretenemos en una sala llena de Rilke, pasamos rápido entre los Beats y nos detenemos en Verlaine y Baudelaire. En ese preciso instante me doy cuenta de que he perdido a Bella, y camino, corro, regreso a las galerías. De repente, la encuentro: en pie ante un poema, un diminuto poema blanco metido en una esquina. Está llorando. Cuando me acerco a ella por detrás, veo el poema: «Ahora me acuesto para dormir, ruego al Señor que mi alma guarde por mí, y si tengo que morir antes de despertar, ruego al Señor que de mi alma se pueda encargar».

Me revuelco en la hierba, hace frío, y el viento sopla con fiereza sobre mí, estoy desnudo y aterido en la oscuridad, hay nieve en la tierra, me hinco de rodillas, sobre la nieve, la sangre gotea en la nieve, alargo el brazo...

—Santo cielo, está sangrando...

—¿Cómo diantres ha ocurrido?

—Mierda, se ha arrancado todos los electrodos, ayúdame a acostarlo sobre la cama...

Abro los ojos. Kendrick y el doctor Larson están agachados sobre mí. El doctor Larson parece triste y preocupado, pero Kendrick esgrime una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Ya lo tiene? —pregunto.

—Ha sido perfecto —responde él.

—Fantástico —digo yo, y entonces me desmayo.


	20. Dos

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Dos**

Domingo 12 de octubre de 1997

Edward tiene 34 años, y Bella 26

EDWARD: Me despierto y huelo a hierro. Es sangre. Hay sangre por todas partes, y Bella está acurrucada en medio, como un gatito. La sacudo, y ella me dice:

—No.

—Venga Bella, despierta, estás sangrando.

—Estaba soñando...

—Bella, por lo que más quieras...

Bella se incorpora. Tiene las manos, el rostro y el pelo cubiertos de sangre.

Bella me enseña la mano y veo que sobre ella reposa un pequeño monstruo.

—Ha muerto —me dice simplemente, y se pone a llorar.

Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama empapada de sangre, abrazados, y lloramos.

.

.

.

Lunes 16 de febrero de 1998

Bella tiene 26 años, y Edward 34

BELLA: Edward y yo estamos a punto de salir. Esa tarde nieva, y mientras me estoy calzando las botas suena el teléfono. Edward atraviesa el pasillo y se dirige a la sala para contestar.

—¿Diga? —oigo que dice—. ¿De verdad...? Pues... ¡Es cojonudo! Espere, voy a coger papel...

Noto un prolongado silencio, salpicado de vez en cuando por algún «espere, explíqueme eso». Me quito las botas y el abrigo y camino en sigilo hacia la sala de estar, con los calcetines puestos. Edward está sentado en el sofá con el teléfono en el regazo, como si fuera un animalillo doméstico, y va tomando notas con afán. Me siento junto a él y me sonríe. Miro el cuaderno; en la primera línea leo: «4 genes: por 4, intemporall, Reloj, nuevo gen= ¿viajero del tiempo? Crom= 17x2, 4, 25, 200+ repite TAG, ¿vinculado al sexo? no, +demasiadas recetas de dopamina, ¿y las proteínas...?». Es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta: ¡Kendrick lo ha conseguido! ¡Ha encontrado la solución! No puedo creerlo. Lo ha hecho. Y ahora, ¿qué?

Edward cuelga el teléfono y se vuelve hacia mí. Su mirada refleja el estupor que siento yo.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —le pregunto.

—Va a clonar los genes y a introducirlos en ratones.

—¿Qué?

—Va a crear ratones viajeros del tiempo, y después los curará.

Ambos empezamos a reír al mismo tiempo, y luego nos ponemos a bailar, lanzándonos en los brazos del otro y dando vueltas por la sala; reímos y danzamos hasta que caemos otra vez en el sofá, jadeando. Miro a Edward, y me sorprende que desde un punto de vista celular sea tan distinto, tan otro, cuando, en el fondo, es un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca abrochada de arriba abajo y un tabardo, cuyas manos conservan esa sensación de carne y hueso que noto entre las mías, un hombre que sonríe como un ser humano. Yo siempre supe que él era diferente, pero ¿qué más da? ¿Tanto esfuerzo por unas cuantas letras de un código? Sin embargo, de algún modo debe importar, y por esa misma razón tenemos que cambiarlo. Por eso en la otra punta de la ciudad el doctor Kendrick está sentado en su despacho, intentando solucionar el problema de crear ratones que desafíen las reglas del tiempo. Me río, pero se trata de una cuestión de vida o muerte, y entonces dejo de reír y me llevo la mano a la boca.


	21. Intermezzo

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Intermezzo**

Miércoles 12 de agosto de 1998

Bella tiene 27 años

BELLA: Mi madre se ha dormido, finalmente. Duerme en su propia cama, en su dormitorio; al fin ha escapado del hospital, solo para descubrir que su habitación, su refugio, se ha transformado en otra habitación de hospital. Sin embargo, ahora ya ha perdido el conocimiento. Se ha pasado toda la noche hablando, llorando, riendo, chillando, gritando: «¡Charlie!», «¡mamá!» y «No, no, no...». Toda la noche los grillos y las ranas de san Antonio de mi infancia han pulsado su cortina eléctrica de sonido, y la luz nocturna le ha tornado la piel como la cera de abejas, sus manos huesudas se agitaban a modo de súplica, agarraban el vaso de agua que yo le sostenía frente a sus labios encrostados. Ha llegado el alba. La ventana de mi madre da al este. Estoy sentada en la butaca blanca, junto a la ventana, de cara a la cama, pero sin mirar, sin mirar a mi madre, tan diminuta en su gran lecho, sin mirar los frascos de pastillas, las cucharas, los vasos, el palo del suero endovenoso con la bolsa que cuelga obesa de fluido, el dispositivo LED parpadeando en rojo, la cuña, el pequeño receptáculo en forma de riñón para vomitar, la caja de guantes de látex y el contenedor de basura con la etiqueta de advertencia BIORRIESGO, llena de jeringas ensangrentadas. Miro por la ventana, hacia el este. Unos pájaros cantan. Distingo el sonido de las palomas, que viven en las glicinas, al despertarse. El mundo es gris. Lentamente el color se va filtrando, no con dedos rosados, sino como una mancha de un naranja sangriento que se extiende despacio, alargándose un minuto en el horizonte y luego inundando el jardín, luz dorada, cielo azul, hasta que todos los colores vibran en sus lugares asignados, las enredaderas de campanitas, las rosas, la salvia blanca, las caléndulas, brillando todas ellas como el cristal bajo el rocío de la nueva mañana. Los abedules plateados de los márgenes del bosque se balancean como cuerdas blanquecinas suspendidas del cielo. Un cuervo vuela sobre el césped, su sombra vuela por debajo, y coinciden los dos cuando aterriza bajo la ventana y grajea, una sola vez. La luz encuentra la ventana y crea mis manos y mi cuerpo, robusto en la butaca blanca de mi madre. El sol se levanta.

Cierro los ojos. El aire acondicionado ronronea. Tengo frío, me levanto, voy a la otra ventana y lo apago. Ahora la habitación está en silencio. Me acerco a la cama. Mi madre está inmóvil. La esforzada respiración que me acechaba en sueños se ha detenido. Tiene la boca algo abierta y las cejas levantadas, como acusando sorpresa, aunque los ojos permanecen cerrados; podría estar cantando. Me arrodillo junto a la cama, retiro las mantas y apoyo la oreja sobre su corazón. Su piel conserva el calor.

Nada. Ni un solo latido, ni la circulación de la sangre, ni el aliento siquiera infla las velas de sus pulmones. Silencio.

Levanto su cuerpo deshecho y maloliente entre mis brazos, y es perfecta, vuelve a ser mi propia madre, mi madre preciosa y perfecta, durante tan solo un momento, aun cuando sus huesos se clavan en mis pechos y la cabeza le pende, aun cuando su vientre infestado por el cáncer mimetiza la fecundidad, ella se yergue en mi recuerdo resplandeciente, riendo, aliviada: libre.

Se oyen pasos en el pasillo. La puerta se abre y oigo la voz de Carmen.

—¿Bella? Oh...

Recuesto a mi madre sobre las almohadas, aliso su camisón, le atuso el pelo.

—Se ha ido.

.

.

.

Sábado 12 de septiembre de 1998

Edward tiene 35 años, y Bella 27

EDWARD: Renée era la única que amaba el jardín. Cuando veníamos de visita, Bella solía atravesar la puerta principal de Casa Alondra del Prado y dirigirse directamente a la puerta trasera en busca de Renée, que casi siempre estaba en el jardín, lloviera o hiciera sol. Cuando se encontraba bien, la veíamos arrodillada en los parterres, sacando las malas hierbas, trasplantando o abonando las rosas. Al ponerse enferma, Carmen y Charlie la bajaban envuelta en mantas y la instalaban en su silla de mimbre, a veces junto a la fuente, en ocasiones bajo el peral, donde pudiera ver cómo Eleazar trabajaba, cavaba, podaba e injertaba. Cuando Renée se encontraba bien, solía comentarnos los logros de su jardín: los pinzones de cabeza roja que finalmente habían descubierto el nuevo dispensador de alimento, las dalias, que habían dado mejor resultado del esperado junto al reloj de sol, la nueva rosa que resultó poseer una horrible tonalidad lavanda, pero que era tan vigorosa que mi suegra era reacia a desprenderse de ella. Un verano Renée y Ángela realizaron un experimento: Ángela pasaba varias horas al día tocando el violonchelo en el jardín, para comprobar si las plantas reaccionaban ante la música. Renée juró que sus tomates jamás habían estado tan hermosos, y nos mostró un calabacín del tamaño de mi muslo. Así que consideraron que el experimento había sido un éxito, aunque no volvió a repetirse porque fue el último verano que Renée se encontró con fuerzas suficientes para ocuparse del jardín.

Renée crecía y menguaba con las estaciones, como una planta. En verano, cuando aparecíamos todos, Renée se recuperaba y la casa tronaba con los felices gritos y golpes de los hijos de Mike y Charlotte, quienes se revolcaban como marionetas dentro de la fuente y retozaban pegajosos y llenos de vida sobre el césped. Renée a menudo iba sucia, pero siempre elegante. Se levantaba para saludarnos, con el pelo blanco y castaño recogido en un grueso moño, salvo por unos mechones grasientos que le caían de cualquier modo sobre la cara, los guantes de jardinero de cabritilla y unas herramientas de Smith & Hawken que lanzaba al suelo para recibir nuestros abrazos. Renée y yo siempre nos besábamos con mucha formalidad, en ambas mejillas, como si fuéramos unas condesas francesas muy ancianas que llevaran tiempo sin verse. Fue exquisita en su trato conmigo, aunque era capaz de devastar a su hija con una sola mirada. La echo de menos. En cuanto a Bella... bueno, decir que Bella «la echa de menos» sería una expresión inadecuada. Bella se siente privada de su presencia. Entra en la sala y olvida qué había ido a buscar. Bella se sienta con un libro y lo mira fijamente sin volver la página durante una hora; pero no llora. Bella sonríe si le cuento un chiste. Bella come lo que le pongo delante. Cuando le hago el amor, intenta seguirme con todo su empeño... y yo no tardo en dejarla tranquila, temeroso del rostro dócil y carente de lágrimas que parece hallarse a kilómetros de distancia. Echo de menos a Renée, pero es de la presencia de Bella de quien me siento privado; Bella, que se ha marchado lejos y me ha dejado con esa extraña que solo guarda un gran parecido con ella.

.

.

.

Miércoles 26 de noviembre de 1998

Bella tiene 27 años, y Edward 35

BELLA: El dormitorio de mi madre es blanco y tiene muy pocos muebles. Toda la parafernalia médica ha desaparecido. La cama desnuda deja a la vista el colchón, que está manchado y presenta un aspecto asqueroso en medio de esta habitación tan limpia. Estoy de pie delante del escritorio de mi madre, un mueble de fórmica blanco, moderno y extraño, en un cuarto por otro lado femenino y delicado, lleno de muebles franceses antiguos. Su escritorio se encuentra situado en un pequeño saliente, las ventanas lo abrazan, la luz matutina limpia su superficie vacía. Está cerrado con llave. He pasado una hora buscando, sin suerte alguna, la llave que le corresponde. Apoyo los codos en el respaldo dela silla giratoria de mi madre y me quedo contemplando el mueble. Al final, me voy abajo. La sala de estar y el comedor están vacíos. Oigo risas en la cocina, y empujo la puerta para entrar. Edward y María se apiñan sobre un montón de cuencos, una porción de masa extendida y un rodillo.

—¡Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo! Vas a endurecerlos si les das de ese modo. Tienes que tocarlos con más suavidad, Edward, o tendrán la textura del chicle.

—Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Seré cuidadoso, pero no me atosigues. —Edward se vuelve sonriendo y veo que está cubierto de harina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cruasanes. He jurado dominar el arte de modelar la masa pastelera o perecer en el intento.

—Descansa en paz, hijo —remeda María con una mueca de alegría.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Edward mientras María enrolla con eficiencia una pelota de masa, la dobla, la corta y la envuelve en papel de cera.

—Necesito que me prestes a Edward un par de minutos, María.

María asiente y le dice a Edward, señalándolo con el rodillo de amasar:

—Regresa dentro de quince minutos y empezaremos la maceración.

—Sí, señora.

Edward sube las escaleras detrás de mí y entra en el dormitorio de mi madre, donde está el escritorio.

—Quiero abrirlo y no consigo encontrar las llaves.

—Ah. —Me lanza una mirada tan rápida que no logro interpretarla—. Bueno, eso es sencillo.

Edward se marcha del cuarto y regresa al cabo de unos minutos. Se sienta en el suelo delante del escritorio y endereza dos clips grandes. Empieza a hurgar en el cajón inferior izquierdo, explorando con cuidado y dando la vuelta a uno de los clips, y a continuación clava el otro.

—Voilà —dice, tirando del cajón, que rebosa de papeles.

Edward abre sin esfuerzo los cuatro cajones que faltan, y en pocos minutos están todos con la boca abierta y el contenido al descubierto: cuadernos, papeles sueltos, catálogos de jardinería, bolsitas de semillas, bolígrafos y lápices cortos, un talonario de cheques, una barrita de caramelo Hershey's y numerosos objetos diminutos que ahora parecen abandonados y tímidos a la luz del día. Edward no ha tocado nada de los cajones. Me mira; desvío los ojos hacia la puerta casi de un modo involuntario y él capta la indirecta. Luego me sitúo frente al escritorio de mi madre.

Los papeles no siguen ningún orden preestablecido. Me siento en el suelo y amontono el contenido de un cajón delante de mí. Aliso y apilo todo lo que lleva su letra manuscrita a mi izquierda. Hay listas, y notas dirigidas a ella misma: «No le preguntes a Ch sobre C»; o bien: «Recuerda a Carmen cena de B viernes». Hay páginas y más páginas de garabatos, espirales y rayotes, círculos negros, marcas como huellas de pajaritos. Algunas contienen una frase o un grupo de palabras. «Trazarle la raya con un cuchillo. No he podido hacerlo. Si me quedo en silencio, pasará de lado.» Algunas hojas son poemas tan marcados y tachados que queda bien poco de ellos, como los fragmentos de Safo:

_Como carne anciana, __relajada y tierna_

_sin aire __XXXXXXX__ ella dijo que sí_

_dijo ella __XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

O bien:

_Su mano __XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_XXXXXXX__ de poseer, _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_en extremo __XXXXXXXXXX_

Había escrito algunos poemas a máquina:

_En el presente_

_toda esperanza es débil _

_y parca._

_La música y la belleza_

_son la sal de mi pesar;_

_un vacío blanco rasga y penetra en mi hielo._

_¿Quién pudo haber dicho _

_que el ángel del sexo_

_era tan triste?_

_O que el deseo conocido _

_fundiría esta vasta _

_noche invernal en_

_un caudal de oscuridad._

_23/01/79_

…

_El jardín en primavera: _

_un barco de verano _

_nadando entre_

_mi visión invernal._

_06/04/79_

1979 fue el año en que mi madre perdió el bebé e intentó suicidarse. Me duele el estómago y tengo la vista borrosa. Ahora sé lo que le sucedió entonces. Recojo todos esos papeles y los aparto sin leer ni una sola línea más. En otro cajón encuentro poemas más recientes; y entonces descubro uno dedicado a mí:

EL JARDÍN BAJO LA NIEVE

Para Bella

Ahora el jardín está sepultado por la nieve

una página en blanco en la que escriben nuestras huellas

Bella, que jamás fue mía

sino que siempre se perteneció a sí misma

Bella Durmiente un manto cristalino

ella espera

esta es su primavera

este es su sueño/despertar

ella espera

todo está esperando

un beso

las formas improbables de las tuberosas raíces

Nunca creí

mi niña

su casi rostro

un jardín, aguardando.

.

.

.

EDWARD: ES casi la hora de cenar y empiezo a estorbar a María, así que cuando me insinúa: «¿No deberías ir a ver lo que está haciendo tu mujer?», me parece una buena idea ir a averiguarlo.

Bella está sentada en el suelo, delante del escritorio de su madre, rodeada de papeles blancos y amarillos. La lámpara de la mesita despide un estanque de luz alrededor de su persona, pero su rostro está oculto por las sombras; su pelo es un aura cobriza que llamea. Levanta los ojos, me tiende un papel y me dice:

—Fíjate, Edward, me escribió un poema.

Me siento al lado de Bella y lo leo, y entonces perdono a Renée, un poco, por su colosal egoísmo y su monstruosa muerte, y miró a Bella a los ojos.

—Es precioso —le digo, y ella asiente, satisfecha, durante unos instantes, porque su madre la amaba en realidad.

Pienso en mi madre cantando lieder después de comer una tarde de verano, sonriendo ante nuestro reflejo en un escaparate, girando con su vestido azul y trazando pasos de baile por el vestidor. Me amaba. Jamás cuestioné su amor. Renée, en cambio, era mudable como el viento. El poema que Bella sostiene es una prueba, inmutable, innegable, la instantánea de una emoción. Echo un vistazo al lago de papeles que hay en el suelo y me siento aliviado de que, en medio de todo ese caos, algo haya salido a la superficie para convertirse en el bote salvavidas de Bella.

—Me escribió un poema —repite Bella, maravillada.

Las lágrimas le surcan las mejillas. La rodeo con mis brazos, y constato finalmente que mi esposa ha vuelto, sana y salva, a la orilla tras el naufragio, llorando como una niña pequeña, cuya madre la saluda desde la cubierta del barco que se va a pique.


	22. Nochevieja, uno

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Nochevieja, uno**

Viernes 31 de diciembre de 1999; 23.55 horas

Edward tiene 36 años, y Bella 28

EDWARD: Bella y yo nos encontramos en un terrado de Wicker Park con una multitud de recias almas como nosotros, esperando el cambio del llamado fin de milenio. La noche es clara, y no hace tanto frío como cabría esperar; veo mi aliento, y tengo las orejas y la nariz algo insensibles. Bella va embutida en su enorme bufanda negra, y su rostro es sorprendentemente blanco bajo la luz de la luna y las farolas. El terrado pertenece a una pareja de artistas, amigos de Bella. Jasper y Alice andan cerca, bailando un lento con sus parkas y guantes de lana, siguiendo una música que solo ellos son capaces de oír. La gente que nos rodea bromea, ebria, sobre los víveres enlatados que han amontonado y las medidas heroicas que han tomado para impedir que sus ordenadores se fundan. Sonrío para mis adentros, a sabiendas de que todas estas tonterías sobre el milenio se olvidarán por completo cuando los árboles de Navidad hayan desaparecido de los bordillos de las calles por obra y gracia de la recogida del Departamento de Medio Ambiente.

Estamos esperando que den comienzo los fuegos artificiales. Bella y yo nos apoyamos contra la falsa fachada principal del edificio, que nos llega a la cintura, y vigilamos la ciudad de Chicago. Miramos hacia el este, en dirección al lago Michigan.

—Hola a todos —dice Bella, saludando con su guante al lago, en dirección a South Haven, en Michigan—. Es curioso. Casi ha llegado el Año Nuevo y estoy segura de que todos están en la cama.

Nos encontramos a seis pisos de altura, y me sorprende constatar cuántas cosas puedo ver desde aquí. Nuestra casa, en la plaza Lincoln, se encuentra en algún punto situado hacia el noroeste; nuestro vecindario está oscuro y en silencio. El centro, en cambio, hacia el sudeste, está resplandeciente. Han decorado algunos de los edificios más grandes con motivos navideños, y han engalanado las ventanas con luces verdes y rojas. Sears y Hancock se contemplan mutuamente como robots gigantes por encima de las cabezas de los rascacielos más pequeños. Casi puedo ver el edificio donde yo vivía cuando conocí a Bella, en North Dearborn, aunque permanezca oculto tras aquel otro edificio más alto y espantoso que le colocaron al lado hace unos años. Chicago posee una arquitectura tan hermosa, que de vez en cuando se sienten obligados a destruir algunos de sus mejores exponentes arquitectónicos y erigir edificios terroríficos tan solo para que sepamos apreciar cuáles son los buenos. No hay demasiado tráfico; la gente quiere estar en algún lugar concreto a medianoche, y no en la carretera. Oigo explosiones aisladas de petardos, amenizadas en ocasiones por disparos de esos tarados que parecen olvidar que las pistolas pueden causar algo más que un gran ruido.

—Me estoy congelando —dice Bella, consultando el reloj—. Faltan dos minutos.

Manifestaciones de alegría en el barrio indican que los relojes de algunos van adelantados.

Pienso en Chicago durante este próximo siglo. Habrá más gente, mucha más. Un tráfico ridículo, pero menos antros. Tendremos un edificio horrendo que parece una lata de Coca‐Cola explotando en el parque Grant; el oeste de la ciudad irá saliendo de la pobreza lentamente, pero el sur seguirá inmerso en la decadencia. Al final, echarán abajo el estadio Wrigley y construirán un megaestadio feísimo, pero por ahora sigue en pie, ardiendo de luz al noroeste.

Jasper empieza la cuenta atrás.

—Diez, nueve, ocho...

Todos nos apuntamos.

—Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, TRES, DOS, UNO. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Los tapones de champán salen disparados, los fuegos artificiales entran en ignición y surcan el firmamento, y Bella y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo. El tiempo permanece inmóvil, y espero que el futuro nos depare lo mejor.


	23. Tres

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Tres**

Sábado 13 de marzo de 1999

Edward tiene 35 años, y Bella 27

EDWARD: Alice y Jasper acaban de tener su tercer hijo; es una niña, Rosa Evangeline Whitlock. Dejamos que transcurra una semana y luego nos presentamos en su casa con regalos y comida.

Jasper nos abre la puerta. Lleva a Maximilian, su hijo de tres años, colgado de las piernas, y esconde la cara tras la rodilla de su padre cuando lo saludamos. Joseph, más extravertido de entrada, echa a correr hacia Bella farfullando: «ba, ba, ba», y eructa estentóreamente cuando ella lo coge en brazos. Jasper pone los ojos en blanco y Bella ríe, Joe también ríe e incluso yo tengo que reír ante ese caos tan rotundo. Su casa parece como si un glaciar, con un departamento de Toys «R» Us instalado en su interior, hubiera avanzado, dejando charcas de Legos y ositos de peluche abandonados.

—No miréis —dice Jasper—. Todo esto no es real. Estamos probando uno de los juegos de realidad virtual de Alice. Lo llamamos «La paternidad».

—¿Jasper? —dice la voz de Alice elevándose desde el dormitorio—. ¿Son Bella y Edward?

Nos encaminamos en tropel por el pasillo y entramos en su dormitorio. Echo un vistazo a la cocina al pasar por delante. Una mujer de mediana edad está de pie, ante el fregadero, lavando los platos.

Alice está acostada en la cama con el bebé en brazos. La niña está dormida. Es pequeñita, tiene el pelo negro y un cierto aire azteca. Max y Joe, sin embargo, tienen el pelo claro. Alice tiene un aspecto horrible (para mí; más tarde Bella insistirá en que se la veía «maravillosa»). Ha aumentado mucho de peso y parece agotada y enferma. Le han practicado una cesárea. Me siento en la butaca. Bella y Jasper se acomodan sobre la cama. Max trepa hasta su madre y se acurruca bajo su brazo libre. Me mira fijamente y se lleva el pulgar a la boca. Joe está sentado en el regazo de Jasper.

—Es preciosa—dice Bella.

Alice sonríe.

—Y tú estás fantástica.

—Me encuentro fatal —dice Alice—, pero se acabó, tenemos a la niña.

Alice acaricia la carita de la pequeña, y Rosa bosteza y levanta una manita. Sus ojos son ranuras oscuras.

—Rosa Evangeline —le dice Bella al bebé, haciéndole un mimito—. Es precioso.

—Jasper quería llamarla Miércoles, pero le he dicho que de eso nada —comenta Alice.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nació un jueves —explica Jasper.

—¿Quieres cogerla?

Bella asiente, y Alice deposita con cuidado a su hija en sus brazos. Al ver a Bella con un bebé, la realidad de nuestros abortos me coge por sorpresa durante unos instantes y me entran náuseas. Espero no estar a punto de iniciar uno de mis viajes a través del tiempo. No obstante, la sensación desaparece, pero no logro mitigar mi desazón ante la cruda realidad que vivimos: nos hemos dedicado a perder niños. ¿Dónde están ahora esos niños perdidos, que vagan, dando vueltas, confusos?

—Edward, ¿quieres coger a Rosa? —me pregunta Bella. Me embarga el pánico.

—No —respondo con demasiada vehemencia—, tengo un poco de frío.

Me levanto y me voy del dormitorio, atravieso la cocina y salgo por la puerta trasera al patio. Llovizna. Me detengo y respiro hondo.

Oigo un portazo a mis espaldas. Jasper sale al jardincito y se queda tras de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

—Creo que sí. Me estaba entrando claustrofobia ahí dentro.

—Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Estoy intentando recordar algún abrazo de mi padre cuando yo era pequeño. Lo único que puedo rememorar, sin embargo, es que yo jugaba con él, corría, reía, subido a sus hombros. Me doy cuenta de que Jasper me está mirando, y que las lágrimas surcan mis mejillas. Me seco la cara con la manga. Alguno de los dos tendría que decir algo.

—No te preocupes por mí.

Jasper hace un gesto de incomodidad.

—Ahora vuelvo —dice, y desaparece dentro de la casa.

Me da la sensación de que se ha ido para no molestar, pero al cabo de un rato veo que vuelve a salir con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano. Me siento en la decrépita mesa de picnic, mojada por la lluvia y cubierta de hojas de pino. Hace frío aquí fuera.

—¿Todavía estáis intentando tener un hijo?

Me sorprende su pregunta, hasta que me doy cuenta de que Bella probablemente se lo cuenta todo a Alice, y que esta no le cuenta nada a Jasper.

—Sí.

—¿Todavía está triste Bella por lo de ese aborto?

—Abortos. En plural. Hemos tenido tres.

—Perder un hijo, señor Cullen, puede considerarse una desgracia; pero perder tres me parece un caso de negligencia.

—No le veo el lado divertido, Jasper.

—Lo siento. —Jasper tiene todo el aspecto de sentirse avergonzado por una vez en la vida.

No quiero hablar del tema. Me faltan palabras, y apenas puedo conversar del asunto con Bella, Kendrick y los demás médicos, a cuyos pies hemos depositado nuestro triste caso.

—Lo siento —vuelve a repetir Jasper.

—Será mejor que entremos —digo yo levantándome.

—Ah, no creas. Ellas prefieren estar solas, para hablar de cosas de chicas.

—Hummm. Bueno, pues vale. ¿Qué tal los Cubs? —le pregunto, volviendo a sentarme.

—Bah, cállate.

Ninguno de los dos sigue el béisbol. Jasper pasea arriba y abajo. Me gustaría que se estuviera quieto o, mejor aún, que se metiera dentro de casa.

—Bueno, dime: ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunta del modo más natural.

—¿Respecto a qué? ¿A los Cubs? Lanzan mal, diría yo.

—No, querido bibliotecario, no me refiero a los Cubs. ¿Cuál es el problema que impide que tú y Bella tengáis descendencia?

—Francamente, Jasper, eso no es algo que te incumba.

Sigue removiendo el tema, inmutable.

—¿Saben acaso cuál es el problema?

—Jódete, Jasper.

—Uy, uy, uy... Menudo lenguaje. Te lo digo porque conozco a una insigne doctora...

—Jasper.

—... especializada en trastornos cromosómicos fetales.

—¿De dónde diantre has sacado tú...?

—Fue un testigo que actuó de especialista en un caso.

—Ah.

—Se llama Amit Montague. Es un genio. Esa mujer ha estado en la televisión y ha ganado un montón de premios. Los jurados la adoran.

—Ah, en ese caso, si los jurados la adoran... —le replico con sarcasmo.

—Tú ve a verla. Joder, tío, solo intento ayudaros.

—Muy bien —suspiro—. Hummm, gracias. —¿Este gracias equivale a decir: «gracias, saldremos de aquí e iremos directamente a ver a la doctora que nos has sugerido, querido camarada», o bien «gracias, y ahora anda y que te den»?

Me levanto y me sacudo las hojas de pino del trasero de los pantalones.

—Entremos —le digo, y los dos entramos en casa.


	24. Cuatro

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cuatro**

Miércoles 21 de julio de 1999; 8 de septiembre de 1998

Edward tiene 36 años, y Bella 28

EDWARD: Nos hemos acostado. Bella está hecha un ovillo, de espaldas a mí, y yo me he acurrucado contra ella. Son casi las dos de la mañana y acabamos de apagar la luz tras una larga y absurda discusión sobre nuestras desventuras reproductivas. Ahora me encuentro en la cama, apretado contra Bella, mi mano asiendo su pecho derecho, e intento discernir si estamos juntos en esto o de algún modo me ha dejado atrás.

—Bella —digo bajito contra su nuca.

—¿Hummm?

—Adoptemos.

Llevo pensando en ello desde hace semanas, meses; y me parece una vía de escape brillante: tendremos un bebé que gozará de buena salud. Bella gozará también de buena salud, y todos seremos felices. Es la mejor salida.

—Pero eso sería hacer trampa —objeta Bella—. Sería fingir.

Bella se incorpora y se vuelve hacia mí, y yo la imito.

—Sería un bebé de verdad, y nuestro además. ¿A eso lo llamas fingir?

—Estoy harta de esta hipocresía. Fingimos continuamente, y esto quiero hacerlo de verdad.

—No es cierto que finjamos todo el tiempo. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Fingimos ser gente normal, que vive una vida normal! Yo finjo que no me importa el hecho de que siempre estés desapareciendo, Dios sabe dónde. Tú haces ver que todo va bien, incluso cuando estás a punto de morir y Kendrick no sabe qué demonios hacer. Yo finjo que no me importa que nuestros bebés mueran... —Está sollozando, doblada hacia delante, y el pelo le cubre el rostro, una cortina de seda que oculta su cara.

Estoy cansado de llorar. Cansado de ver a Bella llorar. Me siento indefenso ante sus lágrimas, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

—Bella... —Levanto el brazo para tocarla, para consolarla, para consolarme, y ella me rechaza. Me levanto de la cama, agarro la ropa y me visto en el baño. Cojo las llaves del bolso de Bella y me calzo los zapatos. Bella aparece en el recibidor.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No lo sé.

—Edward...

Salgo de casa dando un portazo. Es bueno estar fuera. No logro recordar dónde está el coche, pero entonces lo veo al otro lado de la calle. Me dirijo al automóvil y subo.

Mi primera idea es dormir en el coche, pero cuando ya me he sentado al volante, decido ir a alguna parte. La playa: iré hasta la playa. Sé que es una idea nefasta. Estoy cansado, triste, sería una locura conducir... pero me apetece muchísimo. Las calles están vacías. Arranco el coche, que ruge cobrando vida. Al cabo de un minuto, salgo de la plaza de aparcamiento. Veo el rostro de Bella en la ventana delantera. Que se preocupe. Por una vez no me importa.

Conduzco por Ainslie hasta Lincoln, corto por Western y me dirijo al norte. Hacía bastante tiempo que no salía solo en plena noche, y ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que conduje un automóvil, a pesar de ser peligroso para mí. Es agradable. Acelero al llegar al cementerio Colina de las Rosas y paso junto al largo pasadizo de vendedores de automóviles. Enciendo la radio, golpeo las emisoras memorizadas hasta dar con la WLUW; ponen a Coltrane, así que subo a tope el volumen y bajo la ventanilla. El ruido, el viento, la suave repetición de semáforos y farolas me calman, me anestesian, y al cabo de un rato casi olvido por qué he salido de casa. Al llegar a los límites de Evanston, corto por Ridge y cojo Dempster para llegar al lago. Aparco cerca de la laguna, dejo las llaves en el contacto, salgo y camino. Hace frío, y todo está en silencio. Me dirijo hacia el muelle y me detengo al llegar al final para contemplar la línea costera de Chicago parpadeando bajo el cielo naranja y púrpura.

Estoy tan cansado... Cansado de pensar en la muerte, cansado del sexo como un medio para llegar a un fin; y me asusta pensar adonde nos conducirá todo eso. No sé cuánta presión resistirá Bella.

¿Qué son esos fetos, esos embriones, esas multitudes apiñadas de células que seguimos creando y perdiendo? ¿Qué tienen de importante para que valga la pena arriesgar la vida de Bella, teñir de desesperación cada uno de nuestros días? La naturaleza nos está diciendo que abandonemos, la naturaleza me dice: «Edward, eres un organismo muy jodido y no queremos crear otros seres como tú». Por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Jamás me he visto en el futuro con hijos. A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo con mi joven yo, a pesar de haberle dedicado mucho tiempo a Bella cuando era pequeña, no siento que mi vida sea incompleta por el hecho de que no exista alguien de mi misma sangre. Ningún yo futuro me ha animado a seguir insistiendo de ese modo. En realidad, hace unas semanas perdí los nervios y lo pregunté; fui corriendo a ver a mi yo, en las estanterías de la Newberry, un yo de 2004.

«¿Tendremos alguna vez un bebé?», le pregunté. Mi yo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

«Tendrás que vivirlo, lo siento», me contestó él, petulante y compasivo.

«Por el amor de Dios, dímelo», le imploré llorando, alzando la voz mientras él levantaba una mano y desaparecía. «Caraculo», dije en voz alta, e Irina asomó la cabeza por la puerta de seguridad y me preguntó por qué estaba gritando entre las estanterías; entonces me di cuenta de que podían oírme desde la sala de lectura.

No veo el modo de salir de esta situación. Bella está obsesionada. Amit Montague la anima a seguir, le cuenta historias de bebés milagrosos, le receta bebidas vitamínicas que me recuerdan a La semilla del diablo. Quizá podría declararme en huelga. ¡Claro, eso es!, una huelga de sexo. Me río solo, y el sonido de mi risa es engullido por las olas que suavemente lamen el espigón. Tengo todos los números. Dentro de unos días estaré arrastrándome de rodillas.

Me duele la cabeza. Intento ignorarlo; sé que la causa es el cansancio. Me pregunto si podría dormir en la playa sin que nadie me molestara. Hace una noche preciosa. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, me deja atónito un intenso rayo de luz que recorre el espigón y enfoca mi cara... Y, de repente, me encuentro en la cocina de Kimy, de espaldas contra el suelo, bajo la mesa, rodeado de patas de silla. Kimy está sentada en una de ellas y me observa desde arriba. Mi cadera izquierda aplasta sus zapatos.

—Hola, compañera —digo con voz débil. Siento que voy a desmayarme.

—Un día de estos, compañero, me provocarás un infarto —protesta Kimy, que me da pataditas con un pie—. Sal de ahí debajo y ponte algo de ropa.

Me desplomo y salgo de rodillas de debajo de la mesa. Luego me repliego sobre mí mismo en el linóleo y me quedo descansando durante unos instantes, intentando recuperarme y controlar las arcadas.

—Edward... ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Kimy, inclinándose sobre mí—. ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Te apetece un poco de sopa? Tengo sopa minestrone... ¿O prefieres un café?

Le hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres echarte en el sofá? ¿Estás mareado?

—No, Kimy, estoy bien; estaré mejor dentro de unos minutos.

Me las arreglo para ponerme de rodillas primero y levantarme a continuación. Entro en el dormitorio tambaleándome y abro el armario del señor Kim, que está prácticamente vacío, salvo por unos cuantos pares de téjanos muy bien planchados de distinto tamaño, que abarcan desde tallas infantiles hasta las de adulto, y diversas camisas blancas recién planchadas; mi montoncito de ropa, preparado y aguardándome. Una vez vestido, regreso a la cocina, me inclino sobre Kimy y le pellizco la mejilla.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—8 de septiembre de 1998. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Del próximo julio.

Nos sentamos a la mesa. Kimy está haciendo el crucigrama del New York Times.

—¿Qué pasará el próximo julio?

—El verano está resultando muy fresco, y tu jardín tiene un aspecto magnífico. Todas las acciones tecnológicas van al alza. Deberías comprar Apple en enero.

Kimy toma nota en un trocito de papel de bolsa marrón.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal está Bella? ¿Todavía no tenéis ningún hijo?

—En realidad, lo que tengo es mucha hambre. ¿Qué me dices si me tomo la sopa que me ofrecías antes?

Kimy se levanta pesadamente de la silla y abre el frigorífico. Saca una cazuela y empieza a calentar la sopa.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No hay novedades, Kimy. No existe ningún bebé. Bella y yo discutimos por eso continuamente. Por favor, no me pinches.

Kimy me da la espalda. Remueve la sopa con fuerza. Advierto la tristeza en sus movimientos.

—No pretendo agobiarte. Solo preguntaba, ¿vale? Solo preguntaba. Mira que...

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. El ruido de la cuchara rascando el fondo de la cazuela empieza a alterarme. Pienso en Bella, mirándome por la ventana mientras me alejo en coche.

—Eh, Kimy.

—Dime, Edward.

—¿Cómo es que tú y el señor Kim nunca tuvisteis hijos?

Se produce un largo silencio.

—Sí, tuvimos una hija.

—¿De verdad?

Kimy vierte la humeante sopa en uno de los cuencos de Mickey Mouse que tanto me gustaban cuando era pequeño. Se sienta y se pasa las manos por el pelo, arreglándose los mechones blancos que se le escapan del pequeño moño que lleva recogido en la nuca. Kimy me mira.

—Tómate la sopa. Ahora vuelvo.

Se levanta y sale de la cocina; oigo sus pasos ahogados sobre el protector de plástico de la moqueta del vestíbulo. Me tomo la sopa, y estoy terminándola cuando ella regresa.

—Mira. Esta es Min. Mi niñita.

La fotografía es en blanco y negro, y está borrosa. En ella aparece una niña pequeña, quizá de unos cinco o seis años, delante del edificio de la señora Kim, este mismo edificio, en el que yo crecí. Lleva un uniforme de la escuela católica, y está sonriendo, tiene un paraguas en la mano.

—Es su primer día de escuela. Es tan feliz, y está tan asustada...

Examino la fotografía. Me da reparo hacerle preguntas. Levanto los ojos. Kimy está mirando por la ventana, hacia el río.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ah, murió. Antes de que tú nacieras. Tenía leucemia, y murió. De repente, me acuerdo.

—¿Solía sentarse en una roca del jardincillo trasero? ¿Con un vestidito rojo?

La señora Kim me mira fijamente, sorprendida.

—¿La has visto?

—Sí, creo que sí. Hace mucho tiempo. Cuando yo tenía unos siete años. Me encontraba junto a los peldaños que dan al río, en cueros, y ella me dijo que más me valía no entrar en su jardín. Yo protesté, y le expliqué que aquel jardín era el de mi casa, pero ella no me creyó. Yo no conseguía entenderlo —le cuento, riéndome—. Me dijo que su madre me daría una paliza si no me marchaba.

Kimy ríe temblorosa.

—Bueno, tenía razón, ¿no?

—Sí, solo que ella se marchó unos años antes.

Kimy sonríe.

—Sí, Min era una polvorita. Su padre la llamaba señorita Bocazas. La amaba muchísimo.

Kimy vuelve la cabeza, y se lleva discretamente la mano a los ojos. Recuerdo al señor Kim como un hombre taciturno, que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en su butaca, viendo deportes por televisión.

—¿Cuándo nació Min?

—En 1949. Murió en 1956. Es curioso, ahora sería una señora madurita con hijos propios. Tendría cuarenta y nueve años. A lo mejor sus hijos irían al instituto, o quizá serían un poco mayores. —Kimy me mira, y yo le sostengo la mirada.

—Lo estamos intentando, Kimy. Estamos intentando todo lo que se nos ocurre.

—No he dicho nada.

—Ya.

Kimy parpadea como si fuese Louise Brooks (1).

—Oye, compañero, estoy atascada con este crucigrama. Nueve vertical, empieza con K...

.

.

.

BELLA: Observo a los submarinistas de la policía lanzándose al lago Michigan. La mañana es nublada, aunque el calor ya aprieta. Estoy de pie, en el espigón de la calle Dempster. He contado cuatro coches de bomberos, tres ambulancias y siete coches patrulla aparcados en la carretera Sheridan con las luces parpadeando y destellando. Hay diecisiete bomberos y seis miembros del personal sanitario. Más catorce policías y una mujer policía, blanca, gorda y bajita, a quien parece que la gorra le haya partido el cráneo, y que no deja de dedicarme estúpidas perogrulladas en un intento de consolarme, hasta que me entran ganas de empujarla espigón abajo. He cogido la ropa de Edward. Son las cinco de la madrugada. Hay veintiún reporteros, algunos de los cuales son de la televisión y van con camionetas, micrófonos y cámaras de vídeo, aunque también los hay de la prensa escrita, acompañados de sendos fotógrafos. Una pareja de ancianos merodea por los límites de la acción, discretos pero curiosos. Intento no pensar en la descripción que ha hecho un policía de Edward lanzándose desde el final de la escollera, captado por el haz de la luz de búsqueda del coche patrulla. Intento no pensar.

Dos policías distintos se acercan desde el espigón. Entran en conciliábulo con algunos de los oficiales que ya estaban presentes y entonces uno de ellos, el mayor, se separa del grupo y se acerca a mí. Lleva un bigote estilo Dalí, esa clase de bigote pasado de moda que termina en punta. Se presenta como el capitán Michels, y me pregunta si se me ocurre algún motivo por el cual mi marido hubiera querido quitarse la vida.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no creo que lo hiciera, capitán. Quiero decir que es muy buen nadador, y que probablemente se habrá ido nadando a... digamos, Wilmette o cualquier otro lugar. —Señalo con la mano vagamente en dirección norte—. Seguro que vuelve en cualquier momento.

El capitán parece titubear.

—¿Tiene la costumbre de nadar en plena noche?

—Sufre de insomnio.

—¿Han estado discutiendo? ¿Estaba afectado?

—No —miento yo—. Claro que no. —Miro hacia el agua. Estoy segura de que no resulto muy convincente—. Yo estaba durmiendo. Seguro que decidió ir a nadar y no quiso despertarme.

—¿Ha dejado alguna nota?

—No. —Mientras me estrujo el cerebro en busca de una explicación más realista, oigo un chapoteo cerca de la orilla. Aleluya. Justo a tiempo—. ¡Ahí está!

Edward intenta incorporarse en el agua, me oye gritar, se hunde de nuevo y nada hacia la escollera.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede?

Me arrodillo. Edward parece cansado, y aterido de frío. Le hablo con tranquilidad:

—Creían que te habías ahogado. Uno de ellos vio cómo te lanzabas desde el espigón. Llevan dos horas buscando tu cuerpo.

Edward parece preocupado, pero también divertido. Cualquier cosa con tal de molestar a la policía. Todos los agentes se apiñan a mi alrededor y contemplan a Edward en silencio.

—¿Es usted Edward Cullen? —pregunta el capitán.

—Sí. ¿Les importa si salgo del agua?

La comitiva sigue a Edward hasta la orilla; este va nadando y nosotros caminando junto a él por el espigón. Sale del agua y empieza a gotear en la playa como una rata mojada. Le tiendo la camisa, que utiliza para secarse. Luego se viste con el resto de las prendas y aguarda tranquilo, hasta que la policía decida qué quiere hacer con él. Tengo ganas de besarlo, y luego matarlo; o viceversa. Edward me pasa un brazo por los hombros. Le noto pegajoso y húmedo. Me apoyo contra él, sin embargo, para empaparme de su frescor, y él se inclina sobre mí en busca de calor. La policía le hace preguntas, a las que él responde con mucha educación. Los agentes pertenecen al cuerpo de policía de Evanston, salvo unos cuantos que vienen de Morton Grove y Skokie, y se han acercado al lugar de los hechos por curiosidad. Si fueran de la policía de Chicago, reconocerían a Edward y, en consecuencia, lo arrestarían.

—¿Por qué no reaccionó cuando el agente le pidió que saliera del agua?

—Llevaba tapones en los oídos, capitán.

—¿Tapones en los oídos?

—Para impedir que me entre el agua. —Edward hace amago de rebuscar en los bolsillos—. No sé dónde habrán ido a parar. Siempre llevo tapones en los oídos cuando nado.

—¿Por qué estaba nadando a las tres de la mañana?

—No podía dormir.

Etcétera, etcétera. Edward miente a la perfección; aporta hechos para demostrar su tesis. Al final, con reticencia, la policía le extiende una citación por nadar cuando la playa está oficialmente cerrada. Es una multa de quinientos dólares. Cuando la policía nos deja marchar, los reporteros, los fotógrafos y las cámaras de televisión se nos echan encima antes de que lleguemos al coche. Sin comentarios. Había salido a nadar. Por favor, preferiríamos, si no les importa, que nos nos hicieran fotografías. Clic. Al final, conseguimos meternos en el coche, que es el único aparcado en la carretera Sheridan y con las llaves puestas. Lo pongo en marcha y bajo la ventanilla. La policía, los reporteros y la pareja de ancianos se han quedado sobre la hierba, contemplándonos. Edward y yo no nos miramos.

—Bella.

—Edward.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

Edward me mira y toca mi mano, que está al volante. Conducimos a casa en silencio.

.

.

.

Viernes 14 de enero de 2000

Bella tiene 28 años, y Edward 36

BELLA: Kendrick nos guía a través de un laberinto de pasillos enmoquetados, paredes de mampostería sin mortero y placas de insonorización hasta una sala de reuniones. En la estancia no hay ventanas, solo moqueta azul y una mesa larga, negra y encerada, rodeada de sillas tapizadas y giratorias. Veo una pizarra con sus correspondientes rotuladores, un reloj sobre la puerta y una máquina de café con tazas, crema de leche y azúcar dispuesta al lado. Kendrick y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, pero Edward empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación. Kendrick se quita las gafas y se masajea la cara interna de los ojos. La puerta se abre y un joven hispano con botines quirúrgicos entra en la sala un carrito sobre el que hay una jaula cubierta con un paño.

—¿Dónde lo quiere? —pregunta el joven.

—Deje el carrito, si no le importa.

El hombre se encoge de hombros y se marcha. Kendrick se dirige hacia la puerta, da la vuelta a un interruptor y las luces menguan hasta dejar la estancia en penumbra. Apenas veo a Edward, que está de pie junto a la jaula. Kendrick se acerca a él y desliza el paño en silencio.

Un olor a cedro se desprende de la jaula. Me levanto y miro en su interior. No veo nada, salvo el cartón de un rollo de papel higiénico, unos cuencos de comida, una botella de agua, una rueda de ejercicio y unas virutas de cedro que parecen pelusa. Kendrick abre la parte superior de la jaula, mete la mano dentro y recoge algo pequeño y blanco. Edward y yo nos apelotonamos junto a él y nos quedamos contemplando un ratoncillo, que se queda quieto en la palma de la mano de Kendrick, guiñando los ojitos. Kendrick se saca del bolsillo una pequeña linterna en forma de bolígrafo, la enciende y lanza rápidos destellos en dirección al animal, el cual entra en tensión y desaparece.

—Vaya... —digo yo.

Kendrick vuelve a colocar el paño sobre la jaula y enciende las luces.

—Lo publicarán la semana que viene en el próximo número de Nature —dice sonriente—. Será el artículo de fondo.

—Felicidades —interviene Edward, mirando el reloj—. ¿Cuánto tiempo suelen estar fuera? ¿A dónde van, por cierto?

Kendrick señala con un gesto la máquina del café y ambos asentimos.

—Suelen estar fuera unos diez minutos más o menos —dice; sirve tres tazas de café mientras habla y nos ofrece una a cada uno—. Van al laboratorio de animales que hay en el sótano, donde nacieron. No parecen ser capaces de viajar más de unos pocos minutos en ambos sentidos.

Edward asiente.

—Tardarán más a medida que crezcan.

—Sí, hasta ahora eso se ha cumplido.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —le pregunto a Kendrick. Todavía me cuesta creer que lo haya conseguido realmente.

Kendrick sopla su café, toma un sorbito y hace una mueca. El café es amargo, y yo añado azúcar al mío.

—Bueno, contribuyó mucho el que Celera hallase la secuencia completa del genoma del ratón. Eso nos indicó dónde teníamos que buscar los cuatro genes que eran nuestro objetivo. Sin embargo, hubiéramos podido arreglarnos sin eso. Empezamos a clonar tus genes —sigue explicando el médico—, y luego empleamos enzimas para cortar las porciones dañadas del ADN. Entonces cogimos esos fragmentos y los colamos en embriones de ratón a nivel de la cuarta división celular. Eso fue lo más fácil.

—Claro, resulta evidente —dice Edward, arqueando las cejas—. Bella y yo lo hacemos continuamente en la cocina de casa. Dinos entonces dónde radica la complicación. —Se sienta sobre la mesa y deja el café a un lado.

En la jaula oigo el chirrido de la rueda de ejercicios. Kendrick me mira de refilón.

—Lo difícil fue conseguir que las madres de los ratones cumplieran con los plazos de gestación de los ratones modificados. No paraban de morirse, sufrían unas hemorragias internas que las llevaban a la muerte.

—¿Las madres morían? —Edward parece muy alarmado.

—Las madres morían, sí, y las crías también. No podíamos entenderlo, así que empezamos a observarlos las veinticuatro horas del día, y entonces vimos lo que ocurría. Los embriones viajaban fuera del útero de las madres, y luego volvían a él. Las madres sangraban por dentro hasta fallecer; o bien simplemente abortaban el feto a los diez días de gestación. Fue muy frustrante.

Edward y yo intercambiamos una breve mirada de complicidad.

—Estamos familiarizados con el tema —le digo a Kendrick.

—Sí... pero nosotros hemos hallado la solución del problema.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Edward.

—Decidimos que podría tratarse de una reacción inmune. Existe un cuerpo extraño en los ratones fetales y el sistema inmunológico de la madre intentaba combatirlo, como si se tratara de un virus o algo parecido. Por lo tanto, anulamos ese sistema inmunológico de la madre y todo empezó a funcionar como por arte de magia.

Mis oídos captan los latidos de mi corazón. Como por arte de magia... De repente, Kendrick se agacha y agarra algo que corre por el suelo.

—¡Ya te tengo! —exclama, mostrando el ratón entre sus manos.

—¡Bravo! —corea Edward—. Y ahora, ¿qué?

—Terapia de genes —explica Kendrick—. Medicamentos —añade, encogiéndose de hombros—. A pesar de que podemos provocarlo, todavía desconocemos el porqué y el cómo sucede. Por eso intentamos comprenderlo.

Kendrick le ofrece el ratón a Edward, quien pone las manos en forma de cuenco para que Kendrick meta el animalito dentro. Edward lo inspecciona con curiosidad.

—Lleva un tatuaje —precisa.

—Es el único modo de seguirles la pista —aclara Kendrick—. Vuelven locos a los técnicos del laboratorio de animales, porque no paran de escaparse.

Edward se ríe.

—Esa es la ventaja darwiniana de que disfrutamos: la vía de escape.

Acaricia el ratón, que defeca en su palma.

—Tolerancia al estrés, cero —informa Kendrick devolviendo el ratoncillo a su jaula, el cual huye hacia el interior del rollo de papel higiénico.

Lo primero que hago al llegar a casa es llamar por teléfono a la doctora Montague y empezar a farfullar sobre inmunosupresores y hemorragias internas. La médica me escucha con atención y me dice que vaya a verla la próxima semana, porque en el ínterin realizará algunas investigaciones. Cuelgo el auricular y Edward me observa nervioso por encima de la sección de negocios del Times.

—Vale la pena intentarlo —le digo.

—Recuerda la cantidad de madres roedoras muertas que hubo antes de que solventaran el problema.

—¡Pero funcionó! ¡Kendrick logró que funcionara!

—Sí —se limita a decir Edward, y luego reanuda su lectura.

Abro la boca, pero luego cambio de idea y salgo de casa para meterme en el estudio, estoy demasiado excitada para discutir.

Funcionó como por arte de magia.

¡Como por arte de magia!

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender un poco más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Louise Brooks: (1906–1985) fue una actriz estadounidense que se convirtió en una de las caras más famosas del cine mudo. Se la conoce, principalmente, por sus papeles en películas mudas durante la última mitad de la década de los años 1920 en los Estados Unidos y, sobre todo, por tres películas realizadas en Europa entre los años 1929 y 1930.


	25. Cinco

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cinco**

Jueves 11 de mayo de 2000

Edward tiene 39 años, y Bella 28

EDWARD: Voy caminando por la calle Clark, entrada ya la primavera de 2000. No hay nada extraño en todo esto. En Andersonville hace una tarde preciosa y cálida, y toda la juventud que sigue la moda está sentada a las mesitas de Kopiʹs, tomando el reputado café frío, o bien sentada a las mesas tamaño normal de Rezaʹs, comiendo cuscús, o bien paseando, haciendo caso omiso de las tiendas de chucherías suecas y profiriendo alabanzas a los perros de los demás. Debería estar en el trabajo, en 2002, pero... qué le vamos a hacer. Benjamín tendrá que sustituirme en mi ponencia de esta tarde, supongo. Tomo nota mentalmente de invitarlo a cenar.

Voy paseando sin rumbo fijo cuando, de improviso, veo a Bella al otro lado de la calle. Está frente a Georgeʹs, la tienda de moda con más solera, contemplando un escaparate de ropa de bebé. La añoranza se refleja incluso en su espalda, incluso sus hombros suspiran de deseo. Mientras la observo, ella inclina la frente contra el cristal del aparador y se queda quieta, abatida. Cruzo la calle, esquivando una camioneta de UPS y un Volvo, y me detengo al llegar junto a ella. Bella levanta la mirada, sorprendida, y ve mi reflejo en el cristal.

—Ah, eres tú —me dice, y se vuelve—. Creía que estabas en el cine con Jasper.

Bella parece estar a la defensiva, sentirse algo culpable, como si la hubiera cogido haciendo algo ilícito.

—Probablemente ahí estoy. Se supone que en realidad ahora yo tendría que estar trabajando. En 2002.

Bella sonríe. Parece cansada, hago un cómputo mental y me doy cuenta de que nuestro quinto aborto fue hace tres semanas. Titubeo, y entonces la rodeo con mis brazos. Para mi alivio, Bella se relaja en el abrazo, y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Fatal —me responde bajito—. Cansada.

Me acuerdo. Estuvo en cama durante semanas.

—Edward, voy a abandonar —me dice observándome; intenta calibrar mi reacción, sopesando el peso de sus palabras con mi conocimiento del tema—. Voy a dejarlo correr. No sucederá, de todos modos.

¿Hay algo que me impida darle lo que necesita? No se me ocurre ni una sola razón para no contárselo. Permanezco en pie, devanándome los sesos por hallar cualquier motivo que impida que lo sepa. Lo único que me viene a la mente es su seguridad, que ahora estoy a punto de forjarle.

—Persevera, Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Sigue así. En mi presente, tenemos un bebé. Bella cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Gracias.

No sé si me lo dice a mí o a Dios. Tampoco importa demasiado.

—Gracias —vuelve a decir, mirándome, hablándome, y yo me siento como si fuera el ángel de alguna versión demenciada de la Anunciación.

Me inclino sobre ella y la beso; noto la determinación, la alegría y el propósito abriéndose paso a través de Bella. Recuerdo la cabeza diminuta, coronada de cabello negro y apuntando entre las piernas de Bella, y me maravillo de que este momento haya creado ese milagro, y viceversa. Gracias. Gracias.

—¿Lo sabías? —me pregunta Bella.

—No.

Parece decepcionada.

—No solo no lo sabía, sino que hice todo lo posible para impedir que volvieras a quedar embarazada.

—Fantástico —ríe Bella—. Es decir, que pase lo que pase, solo tengo que quedarme calladita y dejar que todo siga su curso, ¿no?

—Sí.

Bella me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Hay que dejar que todo siga su curso.


	26. Seis

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Seis**

Sábado 3 de junio de 2000

Bella tiene 29 años, y Edward 36

BELLA: Estoy sentada a la mesa de la cocina, hojeando ociosa el Chicago Tribune y observando a Edward mientras desempaqueta la compra. Las bolsas de papel marrón se encuentran alineadas perfectamente sobre el mármol, y Edward va sacando de ellas ketchup, pollo y queso gouda, como si fuera un mago. Casi espero ver aparecer el conejo y los pañuelos de seda. Sin embargo, ante mi vista desfilan champiñones, judías pintas, tallarines, lechuga, una piña, leche descremada, café, rábanos, nabos, colinabo, avena, mantequilla, queso tierno, pan de centeno, mayonesa, huevos, cuchillas de afeitar, desodorante, manzanas Granny Smith, mezcla de nata y leche, rosquillas de pan, gambas langostineras, queso para untar, Frosted MiniWheats, salsa napolitana, zumo de naranja helado, zanahorias, condones, boniatos... ¿condones? Me levanto y me acerco al mármol, cojo la caja azul y la sacudo delante de Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás teniendo una aventura?

Edward levanta los ojos y me mira con expresión desafiante mientras revuelve en el congelador.

—No, en realidad, me ha asaltado una revelación. Estaba de pie, en el pasillo de la pasta dentífrica, cuando me ha sucedido. ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?

—No.

Edward se levanta y se vuelve hacia mí. Su expresión es de resignación.

—Bueno, te la contaré de todos modos: no podemos seguir intentando lo del bebé.

Traidor.

—Pero estábamos de acuerdo en que...

—En seguir intentándolo. Creo que con cinco abortos hay más que suficiente.

Pienso que ya lo hemos intentado.

—¡No! Quiero decir... ¿Por qué no volvemos a intentarlo? —Procuro que mi voz no trasluzca ningún deje de súplica, que la rabia que se me acumula en la garganta no se vierta en mis palabras.

Edward se aleja del mármol y se sitúa frente a mí, pero no me toca, sabe que no puede tocarme.

—Bella, la próxima vez que tengas otro aborto, eso te matará; y no estoy dispuesto a seguir haciendo algo que te llevará a la muerte. Cinco embarazos... Sé que quieres volver a intentarlo, pero yo no puedo. No puedo soportarlo más, Bella. Lo siento.

Salgo por la puerta trasera y me quedo bajo el sol, cerca del arbusto de moras. A nuestros hijos, muertos y envueltos en suave papel de seda de fibras naturales de gampi, en sus cajitas de madera, cual cunitas diminutas, les da la sombra ahora, al caer la tarde, junto a las rosas. Noto el calor del sol en la piel y tiemblo por ellos, que yacen en lo más profundo del jardín, fríos en este templado día de junio. «Ayúdame —le digo a nuestro futuro hijo sin hablar—. Él no sabe nada, así que no puedo decírselo. Ven pronto.»

.

.

.

Viernes 9 de junio de 2000; 19 de noviembre de 1986

Edward tiene 36 años, y Bella 15

EDWARD: Son las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana de un viernes, y estoy sentado en la sala de espera de un tal doctor Robert González. Bella no sabe que estoy aquí. He decidido someterme a una vasectomía.

La consulta del doctor González se encuentra en la carretera Sheridan, cerca de Diversey, en un centro médico de pijos que hay un poco más arriba del Conservatorio del Parque Lincoln. La decoración de la sala de espera es en tonos marrón y verde caqui, y se prodiga en panelados y grabados enmarcados de los ganadores del Derby desde la década de 1880. Muy masculino. Te vienen ganas de llevar una chaqueta de esmoquin y asir un enorme cigarro entre los dientes. Necesito un trago.

Una mujer muy agradable de Planificación Familiar me aseguró con su voz dulce y experta que apenas me dolería. Hay otros cinco tipos sentados a mi lado. Me pregunto si tendrán gonorrea o si la próstata les está dando guerra. Puede que algunos se encuentren en mi caso, sentados en esta sala de espera, aguardando para finalizar sus trayectorias profesionales como padres en potencia. Me siento algo solidario con estos desconocidos, sentados todos juntos en esta sala de cuero y madera marrón, en una mañana gris, esperando para entrar en la sala de consulta y bajarse los pantalones. Un hombre muy viejo está sentado hacia delante, con las manos agarradas al bastón y los ojos cerrados bajo unas gruesas gafas que magnifican sus párpados. No creo que haya venido a que le den un tijeretazo. El adolescente, que está hojeando un número antiguo de Esquire, finge indiferencia. Cierro los ojos e imagino que estoy en un bar, y que la camarera me da la espalda mientras mezcla un buen scotch de malta con un dedito de agua tibia. Quizá se trata de un pub inglés. Sí, eso explicaría la decoración. El hombre que está sentado a mi izquierda tose, con una profunda tos que arranca de los pulmones y lo sacude entero. Abro los ojos, y veo que todavía sigo sentado en la sala de espera del médico. Miro furtivamente el reloj del individuo que tengo a la derecha. Lleva uno de esos inmensos relojes deportivos que se utilizan para cronometrar los sprints o bien anunciar la llegada del buque nodriza. Son las 9.58. Mi cita es dentro de dos minutos. De todos modos parece que el doctor lleva retraso.

—Señor Listón —llama la recepcionista.

El adolescente se levanta con brusquedad y cruza la puerta profusamente panelada que conduce al despacho del médico. El resto de nosotros nos miramos, a hurtadillas, como si estuviéramos en el metro y alguien intentara vendernos Streetwise.

La tensión me ha puesto rígido, y me digo que lo que voy a hacer es algo bueno y necesario. No soy un traidor. En absoluto soy un traidor, sino que estoy ahorrándole a Bella momentos de terror y sufrimiento. Ella jamás lo sabrá. No me dolerá. Bueno, a lo mejor me duele un poquito. De todos modos, algún día se lo contaré y ella se dará cuenta de que tan solo cumplí con mi obligación. Lo hemos intentado. No me quedaba otra alternativa. No soy un traidor. Aun cuando duela, habrá valido la pena. Hago esto porque la amo. Pienso en Bella y la veo sentada en nuestra cama, cubierta de sangre, llorando, y me entran náuseas.

—Señor Cullen.

Me levanto, y ahora sí que me siento mareado de verdad. Las rodillas me flaquean. Me da vueltas la cabeza y me doblo hacia delante, vomitando. Estoy a cuatro patas, el suelo está frío y cubierto de briznas de hierba muerta. No tengo nada en el estómago, y escupo mucosidades. Hace frío. Levanto los ojos. Me hallo en el claro del prado. Los árboles no tienen hojas, y en el cielo unas nubes planas auguran un anochecer temprano. Estoy solo.

Me levanto y encuentro la caja de ropa. En poco tiempo me visto con una camiseta de Gang of Four, un jersey y unos téjanos, unos calcetines gruesos y unas botas negras de militar, un abrigo de lana negro y unos guantes enormes, color azul cielo. Algo ha conseguido colarse dentro de la caja y ha construido ahí su nido. La ropa indica que debemos de encontrarnos a mediados de los ochenta. Bella tendrá unos quince o dieciséis años. Me pregunto si será mejor esperarla paseando o marcharme. No sé si en este preciso instante podré enfrentarme a la exuberancia juvenil de Bella. Me vuelvo y camino hacia el huerto.

Parece que estemos a finales de noviembre. El prado es marrón, y emite un sonido vibrante bajo el viento. Unos cuervos están luchando por unas manzanas que el viento ha hecho caer al borde del huerto. Mientras me acerco a ellos oigo que alguien jadea y viene corriendo hacia mí por detrás. Me vuelvo y veo a Bella.

—Edward...

Le falta el aliento, y su voz suena acatarrada. Dejo que se recupere; boquea durante un minuto. No puedo hablar con ella. Bella sigue plantada ante mí, respirando, y su aliento se condensa ante su rostro y forma nubes blancas; su pelo, de un castaño vivido, contrasta con el gris y el marrón, y su piel es rosada y pálida.

Me vuelvo y camino hacia el huerto.

—Edward... —Bella me sigue, me coge por el brazo—. ¿Qué? Dime qué he hecho. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Por el amor de Dios.

—Estaba intentando hacer algo por ti, algo importante, y no salió bien. Me puse nervioso, y terminé viniendo aquí.

—¿Qué era?

—No puedo decírtelo. Ni siquiera iba a contártelo en el presente. No te gustaría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué querías hacerlo? —Bella tiembla contra el viento.

—Era el único modo. No conseguía que me escucharas. Creí que dejaríamos de pelearnos si lo hacía —le confieso suspirando. Volveré a intentarlo y, si es necesario, una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué nos peleamos? —me pregunta Bella, mirándome a los ojos, tensa y angustiada. Le destila la nariz.

—¿Estás resfriada?

—Sí. ¿Por qué nos peleamos?

—Todo empezó cuando la esposa de tu embajador abofeteó a la amante de mi primer ministro en una velada que se celebraba en la embajada, incidente que influyó en la tarifa de la avena, lo cual provocó un alto índice de desempleo y los consiguientes tumultos...

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué?

—Solo por una vez, te pido que solo por una sola vez dejes de burlarte de mí y respondas a mi pregunta.

—No puedo.

Sin premeditación Bella me propina una buena bofetada. Doy un paso atrás, sorprendido, contento.

—Vuelve a golpearme.

Bella está confundida, y hace un gesto de negación.

—Por favor, Bella.

—No. ¿Por qué quieres que te pegue? Yo quería herirte.

—Deseo que me hieras. Por favor —le suplico, bajando la cabeza.

—Pero ¿qué demonios te ocurre?

—Todo esto es horrible; es como si yo fuera insensible.

—¿El qué es horrible? ¿Qué sucede?

—No me lo preguntes.

Bella se acerca a mí, muchísimo, y me coge la mano. Me saca los ridículos guantes azules, se lleva mi palma a su boca y la muerde. El dolor es insoportable. Luego se detiene, y yo me miro la mano. La sangre aflora despacio, en diminutas gotas, por la señal del mordisco. Seguramente se me infectará, pero de momento no me importa.

—Cuéntamelo.

Su rostro está a unos centímetros del mío. La beso de manera violenta. Se resiste. La dejo ir, y ella se vuelve de espaldas.

—Eso no ha sido demasiado bonito —se queja con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué me está pasando? Bella, a los quince años, no es la misma persona que hace meses que me tortura, que se niega a abandonar el tema de los hijos, que arriesga su vida y su equilibrio mental, convirtiendo el sexo en un campo de batalla, donde van quedando diseminados cadáveres de niños. Descanso mis manos encima de sus hombros.

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, Bella. No se trataba de ti. Por favor.

Ella se vuelve. Está llorando, y tiene un aspecto terrible. Encuentro de milagro un pañuelo de papel en el bolsillo del abrigo. Le seco la cara, y ella coge el pañuelo de mi mano y se suena la nariz.

—Nunca me habías besado.

Oh, no. Debo de tener una expresión cómica, porque Bella se ríe. No puedo creerlo. ¡Qué idiota soy!

—Oh, Bella. Intenta... Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Bórralo de tu mente. Es algo que no ha pasado nunca. Ven aquí. ¿Quieres otro? ¿De verdad, Bella?

Bella se acerca a mí con aire dubitativo. La rodeo con mis brazos, mirándola. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, la nariz hinchada y, sin duda, un resfriado de ordago. Coloco las manos sobre sus orejas y le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás. La beso, e intento poner mi corazón en ello, por mi bien, por si vuelvo a perderlo.

.

.

.

Viernes 9 de junio de 2000

Bella tiene 29 años, y Edward 36

BELLA: Edward ha estado terriblemente callado, distraído y pensativo toda la noche. Durante la cena parecía estar rebuscando mentalmente en estanterías imaginarias algún ejemplar que debía de haber leído por lo menos en 1942. Además, lleva la mano derecha vendada. Después de cenar se ha ido al dormitorio y se ha echado en la cama, de bruces, con la cabeza colgando de los pies del lecho y los pies sobre mi almohada. Yo me he ido al estudio a rascar moldes, barbas de papel y tomarme el café, pero no he disfrutado, porque no lograba imaginarme cuál podría ser el problema de Edward. Al final, entro en la casa. Él sigue echado en la misma posición. A oscuras.

Me tumbo en el suelo. La espalda me cruje ruidosamente cuando me estiro.

—Bella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te besé?

—De un modo muy vivido.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, y se da la vuelta.

Me pica muchísimo la curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que te alteraba tanto? Intentabas hacer algo que no salió bien, y dijiste que a mí no me gustaría. ¿Qué era?

—¿Cómo consigues recordar todas esas cosas?

—Porque soy la genuina niña elefante. ¿Me lo vas a contar ahora?

—No.

—Si lo adivino, ¿me dirás si tengo razón?

—Probablemente no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy agotado, y no quiero pelearme esta noche.

Yo tampoco quiero pelearme. Me gusta estar echada en el suelo. Está algo frío, pero es muy sólido.

—Fuiste a que te practicaran una vasectomía.

Edward se queda en silencio. Se queda tan callado durante tanto tiempo que me entran ganas de acercarle un espejo a la boca para comprobar si todavía respira. Al final, me dice:

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—En realidad no lo sabía, pero temía que se tratara de eso. Además, vi la nota que escribiste, en la que apuntabas la cita que tenías con el médico esta mañana.

—¡Pero si quemé esa nota!

—Vi la impresión que dejó sobre la página de debajo.

Edward gruñe.

—Muy bien, Sherlock. Me has atrapado.

Seguimos echados tranquilamente en la oscuridad.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué?

—Pues ve a que te practiquen la vasectomía, si crees que debes hacerlo.

Edward vuelve a darse la vuelta y me mira. Lo único que veo es su cabeza oscura recortada contra el techo en sombras.

—No me estás gritando.

—No. Yo tampoco puedo más. Me rindo. Tú ganas, dejaremos de intentar tener un bebé.

—Yo no describiría exactamente la situación como que yo gano; pero me parece... necesario.

—Como quieras.

Edward salta de la cama y se recuesta sobre el suelo, a mi lado.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Me besa. Imagino el gris y deprimente día de noviembre de 1986, del que Edward acaba de regresar, el viento, la calidez de su cuerpo en el frío huerto. Al cabo de unos instantes, por primera vez en muchos meses, hacemos el amor sin preocuparnos de las consecuencias. Edward se ha contagiado del resfriado que tuve hace dieciséis años. Cuatro semanas después Edward se somete a una vasectomía y yo descubro que estoy embarazada por sexta vez.


	27. Sueños de bebés

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Sueños de bebés**

Septiembre de 2000

Bella tiene 29 años

BELLA: Sueño que estoy bajando las escaleras del sótano de la casa de la abuela Swan. La larga huella de hollín del día que cayó un cuervo por la chimenea todavía sigue en la pared izquierda; los escalones están polvorientos y la barandilla me deja marcas grises en la mano al afianzarme en ella; bajo y entro en el cuarto que siempre me asustó de pequeña. Hay estantes hondos con hileras y más hileras de latas, tomates y pepinillos, guarnición de maíz y remolacha. Parecen embalsamados. En uno de los tarros veo el pequeño feto de un pato. Lo abro con cuidado y vierto el canetón y el fluido sobre mi mano. El animalillo boquea y hace arcadas.

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —pregunta, cuando consigue hablar—. Te he estado esperando.

Sueño que mi madre y yo estamos paseando por una tranquila calle residencial de South Haven. Yo llevo un bebé en brazos. Pero a medida que caminamos la criatura se vuelve más pesada, hasta que apenas puedo sostenerla. Me vuelvo hacia mi madre y le digo que no puedo llevar más al bebé en brazos; ella lo coge sin problemas y seguimos andando. Llegamos a una casa y recorremos el caminito de entrada hasta alcanzar el jardincillo trasero, donde han instalado dos pantallas y un proyector de diapositivas. La gente está sentada en sillas de linón, admirando diapositivas de árboles. Cada pantalla refleja la mitad de un árbol. En una de ellas es verano y en la otra invierno; representan el mismo árbol en distintas estaciones del año. El bebé ríe y chilla de alegría.

Sueño que estoy de pie en el andén del metro, en Sedgewick, esperando el de la línea marrón. Llevo dos bolsas de la compra, que tras inspeccionarlas resulta que contienen cajas de galletitas crujientes saladas y un bebé diminuto, todavía por nacer, con el pelo castaño, envuelto en papel transparente.

Sueño que me encuentro en casa, en mi antiguo dormitorio. Es de noche, tarde, y la habitación está iluminada por la tenue luz del acuario. De repente me doy cuenta, horrorizada, de que hay un animalillo nadando y dando vueltas por el tanque; quito la tapa con premura y pesco al animal, que resulta ser un jerbo con branquias.

—Lo siento muchísimo —le digo—. Me olvidé de ti. —El jerbo se limita a mirarme con aire de reproche.

Sueño que estoy subiendo las escaleras de Casa Alondra del Prado. Los muebles han desaparecido, las habitaciones están vacías y el polvo flota bajo la luz del sol, que crea estanques dorados sobre los suelos de roble pulidos. Recorro el largo pasillo, echando un vistazo a los dormitorios, hasta que llego a mi cuarto, donde tan solo hay una cunita de madera. No se oye sonido alguno. Me da miedo mirar dentro de la cuna. En el dormitorio de mi madre hay unas sábanas blancas tendidas en el suelo. Junto a mis pies veo una gotita de sangre, que toca la punta de una sábana y se propaga bajo mi mirada hasta que todo el suelo queda cubierto de sangre.

.

.

.

Sábado 23 de septiembre de 2000

Bella tiene 29 años, y Edward 37

BELLA: Vivo bajo el agua. Todo parece lento y distante. Sé que ahí arriba hay otro mundo, un mundo rápido e iluminado por el sol, donde el tiempo corre como la arena seca dentro de un reloj, pero aquí abajo, donde me encuentro, el aire, el sonido, el tiempo y las sensaciones son espesos y densos. Estoy en una campana de inmersión con este bebé, los dos solos, intentando sobrevivir en esta atmósfera extraña, pero me siento muy sola.

—Hola, ¿estás ahí? —No recibo ninguna respuesta—. Está muerto —le digo a Amit.

—No —me contesta ella, sonriendo angustiada—. No, Bella, ¿lo ves? Ahí está su corazón.

No logro explicármelo. Edward da vueltas a mi alrededor intentando alimentarme, masajearme, animarme, hasta que le doy un bofetón. Cruzo el patio y me meto en el estudio. Es como un museo, un mausoleo, tan quieto, sin nada que viva ni respire, no hay ideas, solo cosas, objetos que me contemplan fijamente con aire acusador.

—Lo siento —le digo a mi mesa de dibujo, inexpresiva y vacía, a mis cubas y moldes secos, a las esculturas a medio hacer.

«No nacido», pienso, mirando el armazón envuelto en papel azul iris que tan prometedor parecía en junio. Mis manos están limpias, suaves y rosadas. Las odio. Odio esta vacuidad. Odio este bebé. ¡No! No lo odio. Es solo que no consigo encontrarlo.

Me siento frente al tablero de dibujo con un lápiz en la mano y una hoja de papel blanco. No me sale nada. Cierro los ojos y en lo único que logro pensar es en el rojo. Por lo tanto, cojo un tubo de acuarela, un rojo cadmio oscuro, y un pincel grande, de abundantes cerdas, lleno una jarra con agua y empiezo a cubrir el papel de rojo. Un rojo que brilla. El papel se arruga por la humedad, y se oscurece a medida que se seca. Observo el secado. Huele a goma arábiga. En medio del papel, muy pequeñito, en tinta negra, dibujo un corazón, no un estúpido corazón del día de San Valentín, sino un corazón anatómicamente correcto, pequeñito, como de muñeca, y luego venas, delicados mapas de rutas venosas, que trepan hasta los bordes del papel, el cual sostiene el corazoncito, enredado como una mosca en una tela de araña.

«¿Lo ves? Ahí está su corazón.»

Se ha hecho de noche. Vacío la jarra de agua y lavo el pincel. Cierro con llave la puerta del estudio, cruzo el jardincillo y entro por la puerta trasera. Edward está preparando la salsa de los espaguetis. Levanta los ojos cuando entro.

—¿Mejor? —me pregunta.

—Mejor —le aseguro a él y a mí misma.

.

.

.

Jueves 21 de septiembre de 2000

Bella tiene 29 años

BELLA: Está echado en la cama. Hay un poco de sangre, pero no mucha. Está de espaldas, intentando respirar, su diminuto costillar tiembla, pero es demasiado pronto, se convulsiona, y la sangre fluye del cordón al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón. Me arrodillo junto a la cama y lo recojo, recojo a mi niño chiquitito, que se sacude como un pececito recién pescado, que se ahoga en el aire. Lo sostengo, con suavidad, pero él no sabe que estoy aquí, cogiéndolo; es resbaladizo, y su piel, casi imaginaria. Tiene los ojos cerrados y pienso desesperada en hacerle la respiración boca a boca, en el 061 y en Edward, «¡oh, no te vayas antes de que Edward pueda verte!», pero su aliento burbujea con fluidos, esa pequeña criatura marina que respira agua, y luego abre la boca, y puedo ver a través de ella. Mis manos están vacías, se ha ido, se ha marchado.

No sé cuánto, pero pasa mucho tiempo. Estoy arrodillada. Rezo arrodillada:

—Dios mío querido. Dios mío querido. Dios mío querido.

El bebé se mueve en mi útero. «Calla. Escóndete.»

Me despierto en el hospital. Edward está conmigo. El bebé ha muerto.


	28. Siete

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Siete**

Jueves 28 de diciembre de 2000

Edward tiene 33 y 37 años, y Bella 29

EDWARD: Estoy de pie en nuestro dormitorio, en el futuro. Es de noche, pero la luz de la luna confiere a la estancia una nitidez monocromática, surreal. Noto como un timbre en los oídos, como suele ocurrirme en el futuro. Bajo la mirada y veo a Bella y me veo a mí, dormidos. Se percibe la muerte. Yo estoy durmiendo como una pelota encerrada en sí misma, con las rodillas en el pecho, retorcido bajo las mantas, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Quiero tocar a mi otro yo. Quiero sostenerlo en mis brazos, mirarle a los ojos. Sin embargo, eso no sucederá; sigo en pie durante mucho rato, contemplando fijamente a mi futuro yo dormido. Al final, camino con sigilo hacia el lado de Bella y me arrodillo. La escena tiene visos de una tremenda actualidad. Me fuerzo a olvidar el otro cuerpo que yace en la cama, a concentrarme en Bella.

Ella se mueve y abre los ojos. No está segura de dónde estamos. Yo tampoco.

Me embarga el deseo, el anhelo de sentirme unido del todo a Bella, de disfrutar del presente. La beso con dulzura, demorándome, sin pensar en nada. Está borracha de sueño, acerca su mano a mi rostro y se despierta un poco al sentir la solidez de mi persona. Ahora es ella quien regresa al presente; recorre mi brazo con su mano, una caricia. Aparto la sábana con cuidado, para no molestar a mi otro yo, de quien Bella todavía no es consciente. Me pregunto si este otro yo es inmune al despertar, pero decido no averiguarlo. Me echo sobre Bella, cubriéndola del todo con mi cuerpo. Me gustaría impedir que volviera la cabeza, pero lo hará en cualquier momento. Mientras penetro a Bella, ella me mira, y entonces pienso que no existo, y un segundo después vuelve la cabeza y me ve. Profiere un grito, ahogado, y vuelve a mirarme a mí, encima de ella, dentro de ella. Entonces recuerda, lo acepta, «todo esto es muy raro, pero no pasa nada», y en ese momento la amo más que a nada en mi vida.

.

.

.

Lunes 12 de febrero de 2001

Edward tiene 37 años, y Bella 29

EDWARD: Bella está muy rara desde hace una semana. La noto distraída. Es como si algo que solo ella puede oír hubiera captado su atención, como si fuera la destinataria de ciertas revelaciones de Dios en sus entrañas o intentara descodificar mentalmente transmisiones vía satélite de criptología rusa. Cuando le pregunto qué le pasa, se limita a sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Es tan poco típico de Bella que me alarmo, y desisto de inmediato.

Una noche en que regreso a casa del trabajo siento solo con mirarla que algo horrible ha sucedido. Su expresión es de temor y súplica. Se acerca a mí y se detiene, sin decir nada. Pienso que alguien debe de haber muerto. ¿Quién ha fallecido? ¿Mi padre? ¿Kimy? ¿Charlie?

—Di algo —le pido—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Estoy embarazada.

—¿Cómo es posible...? —En el mismo momento en que pronuncio estas palabras, sé exactamente cómo—. No importa, ya me acuerdo.

Para mí esa noche transcurrió hace años, pero para Bella tan solo hace unas semanas. Yo venía de 1996, cuando intentábamos concebir desesperadamente, y Bella apenas estaba despierta. Me culpo por haber actuado como un loco insensato. Bella está esperando mis palabras. Me obligo a sonreír.

—¡Sorpresa!

—Sí. —Parece algo lagrimosa. La cojo entre mis brazos y ella me abraza con fuerza.

—¿Asustada? —murmuro entre su pelo.

—Sí.

—Antes no tenías miedo.

—Antes estaba loca. Ahora ya sé...

—Lo que es.

—Lo que puede ocurrir.

Permanecemos en la misma posición, pensando en lo que podría suceder.

Titubeo.

—Podríamos...—dejo caer.

—No. No puedo.

Es cierto. Bella no puede. Una nace y muere católica.

—Quizá todo vaya bien. Será un feliz accidente.

Bella sonríe, y me doy cuenta de que lo desea, que en realidad espera que el siete sea nuestro número de la suerte. Siento un nudo en la garganta, y tengo que volverme.

.

.

.

Martes 20 de febrero de 2001

Bella tiene 29 años, y Edward 37

BELLA: La radio despertador suena a las 7.46 y la Radio Pública Nacional me cuenta con tristeza que ha habido un accidente aéreo en algún lugar y que ochenta y seis personas han muerto. Estoy segurísima de que soy una de ellas. El espacio de Edward en la cama está vacío. Cierro los ojos y siento que estoy en una pequeña litera de un camarote, en un crucero, surcando mares embravecidos. Suspiro y salto alegremente de la cama y me dirijo al baño. Al cabo de diez minutos, cuando Edward asoma la cabeza por la puerta y me pregunta si me encuentro bien, todavía estoy vomitando.

—Fantástica. Mejor que nunca.

Se sienta en el borde de la bañera. De todos modos, preferiría no tener público en momentos como este.

—¿Hay motivo de alarma? Antes jamás vomitabas.

—Amit dice que es buena señal; se supone que tengo que vomitar.

La vomitona tiene que ver con el hecho de que mi cuerpo reconoce al bebé como parte de mí misma, en lugar de considerarlo un cuerpo extraño. Amit me ha recetado un medicamento que dan a los que acaban de sufrir un trasplante de órganos.

—Quizá sería buena idea que hoy fuera al banco de sangre a hacer una donación para ti.

Edward y yo somos del tipo O. Asiento, y luego vomito. Somos ávidos donantes de sangre; él ha necesitado transfusiones dos veces, y yo tres, en una de ellas hizo falta bastante cantidad. Me siento durante un minuto y luego me levanto tambaleándome. Edward me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio. Me seco los labios y me lavo los dientes. Edward baja a preparar el desayuno. De repente me embarga un deseo irrefrenable de tomar avena.

—¡Avena! —grito desde arriba.

—¡De acuerdo!

Empiezo a cepillarme el pelo. El reflejo en el espejo me devuelve una imagen de mí misma sonrosada e hinchada. Yo creía que las embarazadas resplandecían; pero yo no resplandezco en absoluto. En fin, todavía sigo embarazada, y eso es lo que cuenta.

.

.

.

Jueves 19 de abril de 2001

Edward tiene 37 años, y Bella 29

EDWARD: Nos encontramos en la consulta de Amit Montague para realizar una ecografía. Bella y yo estamos ansiosos, a la par que reticentes, por someternos a esta prueba. Nos hemos negado a realizar una amniocentesis, porque estamos seguros de que perderemos al bebé si lo pinchamos con una larga aguja. Bella está en la decimoctava semana de gestación. A mitad de camino; sí pudiéramos doblar el tiempo ahora mismo como en un test de Rorschach, estaríamos en la arruga del medio. Vivimos aguantando la respiración, temerosos de exhalar por miedo a expulsar el bebé demasiado pronto.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera con otras parejas que esperan y madres con cochecitos y niños pequeños que corren por ahí, golpeándose contra los objetos. La consulta de la doctora Montague siempre me deprime, porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar, angustiados y recibiendo malas noticias. Sin embargo hoy es distinto. Hoy todo saldrá bien.

Una enfermera pronuncia nuestros nombres. Entramos en una sala de consulta.

Bella se desnuda y se sube a la camilla para que le extiendan una gelatina y le hagan una ecografía. El técnico mira el monitor. Amit Montague, que es alta, majestuosa y marroquí francófona, observa el monitor. Bella y yo nos damos la mano. También observamos el monitor. Poco a poco la imagen se va formando, a pedacitos.

Sobre la pantalla aparece un mapamundi del tiempo, o bien una galaxia, un torbellino de estrellas. Quizá sea un bebé.

—Bien joué, une fille (1) —exclama la doctora Montague—. Se está chupando el pulgar. Es muy bonita y muy grande.

Bella y yo suspiramos. Sobre la pantalla una galaxia hermosísima se está chupando el pulgar. Mientras seguimos mirándola, ella se saca la mano de la boca.

—Está sonriendo —precisa la doctora Montague. Nosotros también.

.

.

.

Lunes 20 de agosto de 2001

Bella tiene 30 años, y Edward 38

BELLA: El bebé tiene que llegar dentro de dos semanas y todavía no hemos decidido su nombre. De hecho, apenas lo hemos hablado; hemos evitado el tema por pura superstición, como si encontrar un nombre para el bebé pudiera llamar la atención de las Furias y provocar que vinieran a atormentarlo. Al final, Edward trae a casa un libro titulado Diccionario de nombres propios.

Estamos en la cama. Solo son las ocho y media y ya estoy para el arrastre. Me he echado de costado, porque mi vientre es una península, de cara a Edward, quien también yace en la misma posición, frente a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y el libro sobre la cama, entre los dos. Nos miramos y sonreímos nerviosos.

—¿Alguna idea? —pregunta, hojeando el libro.

—Jane.

—¿Jane? —exclama, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Siempre llamaba Jane a todas mis muñecas y animales de peluche. A todos ellos sin excepción.

—Significa «regalo de Dios» —aclara Edward levantando los ojos.

—Eso ya vale para mí.

—Pongámosle algo más original. ¿Qué te parece Irette? ¿Y Jodotha? —propone pasando página—. Este es bueno: Loololuluah. Significa «perla» en árabe.

—Y Perla, ¿qué tal? —Me imagino al bebé como una bolita blanca, suave e iridiscente.

Edward recorre con el dedo las columnas.

—Veamos: «(latín) Una probable variante de perula, en referencia a la forma más valiosa de este producto de una enfermedad».

—Puajjj... ¿Qué pretenden con este libro? —Se lo arrebato y, para divertirme, busco «Edward»: «Hombre enérgico y voluntarioso. Desea llevar las riendas de su destino, mandar, dirigir, ser un modelo para los demás».

Edward se ríe.

—Busquemos «Isabella».

—«En otra forma, Isabel, en idioma italiano La que ama a Dios. De origen bíblico. Es una mujer bondadosa pero  
de carácter firme.».

—Eso está bien.

Paso las páginas del libro al azar.

—¿Filomele?

—Me gusta, pero ¿qué me dices de los horripilantes diminutivos que se desprenden? ¿Filo? ¿Mel?

Edward busca en el libro de nuevo.

—¿Isolda? ¿Zoe? Me gusta Zoe. Zoe tiene posibilidades.

—¿Qué significa?

—Vida.

—Sí, está muy bien. Anótalo.

—Eliza —propone Edward.

—Maggie.

Edward me mira y vacila.

—Elizabeth.

—Renée.

—No —responde Edward con firmeza.

—Tienes razón, no.

—Lo que necesitamos es comenzar de cero. Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Llamémosla Tabula Rasa.

—Llamémosla Blanco Titanio.

—Blanche, Blanca, Bianca...

—Alba —sugiero yo.

—¿Como la duquesa de...?

—Alba Cullen —pronuncio regodeándome.

—Suena bien, con todos esos yambos encadenados... —Edward va pasando las hojas del libro—. «Alba: (latin) Blanco; (provenzal) Alborada del día.» Hummm.

Baja de la cama con esfuerzo. Lo oigo revolver en la sala de estar; regresa al cabo de unos minutos con el primer volumen del Diccionario de Inglés de Oxford, el Gran Diccionario Random House y mi vieja y decrépita Enciclopedia Americana, vol. I, A‐ Anuarios.

—«Canción de la alborada de los poetas provenzales... en honor a sus amantes. Réveillés, á lʹaurore, par le cri du guetteur, deux amants qui viennent de passer la nuit ensemble se séparent en maudissant le jour qui vient trop tôt; tel est le théme, non moins invariable que celui de la pastourelle, dʹun gente dont le nom est emprunté au mot alba, qui figure parfois au debut de la piéce. Et réguliérement a la fin de chaqué couplet, oü il forme refrain.» (2) ¡Qué triste! Probemos con Random House. Parece que mejora la cosa. «Una ciudad blanca situada en una colina. Fortaleza.» —Tira fuera de la cama el diccionario y abre la enciclopedia—. Alarcón, alarife, Alaska... vale, sí, aquí viene Alba. —Lee en diagonal la entrada—. «Grupo de ciudades desaparecidas de la antigua Italia / Duque de Alba.»

Suspiro y me vuelvo de espaldas. El bebé se mueve. Debía de estar dormido. Edward sigue con el tema y ahora hojea el Diccionario de Inglés de Oxford.

—Albaire. Albana. Aquitano. Arambel. Jesús, la de cosas que publican estos días en los manuales de consulta.

Edward desliza la mano bajo mi camisón y acaricia despacio mi estómago tensado. El bebé da patadas, con fuerza, justo donde nota la mano, y él se sorprende y me mira, asombrado. Sus manos avanzan errantes, buscando su camino en terrenos conocidos e ignotos.

—¿Cuántos Cullen's te caben ahí dentro?

—Oh, siempre hay espacio para uno más.

—Alba —dice él bajito.

—Una ciudad blanca. Una fortaleza inexpugnable sobre una colina blanca.

—Le gustará.

Edward me baja las braguitas y me las quita por los tobillos. Luego las lanza fuera de la cama y me mira.

—Con cuidado... —le digo.

—Con muchísimo cuidado —accede él, mientras se quita la ropa.

Me siento inmensa, como un continente en un mar de almohadas y mantas. Edward se dobla sobre mí desde atrás, se mueve encima de mi cuerpo, como un explorador que dibujara el mapa de mi piel con la lengua.

—Despacio, despacio...—Tengo miedo.

—Una canción que entonan los trovadores de madrugada... —susurra Edward a mi oído mientras me penetra.

—... a sus amantes —le contesto yo. Tengo los ojos cerrados y oigo a Edward como si estuviera en la habitación contigua.

—Así... Sí. ¡Sí!

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender un poco más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Bien joué, une fille: "_Bien hecho, una niña"_. Está en francés.

(2) Despiertan, a la aurora, por el grito del vigía, dos amantes que vienen a pasar la noche juntos, se separan maldiciendo al día que viene demasiado temprano; este es el tema, no menos invariable de la pastora de un caballero cuyo nombre es tomado de la palabra alba, que a veces aparece en el comienzo de la obra. Regularmente, y al final de cada verso, donde forma el coro.


	29. Alba, introducción

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Alba, introducción**

Miércoles 16 de noviembre de 2011

Edward tiene 38 años, y Bella 40

EDWARD: Me encuentro en la sala de los surrealistas del Instituto de Arte de Chicago, en el futuro. No voy precisamente bien vestido; lo mejor que he podido conseguir es un largo abrigo negro de invierno del guardarropía y unos pantalones de la taquilla de uno de los vigilantes. Es cierto que he logrado hacerme con unos zapatos, que siempre es lo más difícil de encontrar. Por consiguiente, me imagino que robaré alguna cartera, me compraré una camiseta en la tienda del museo, comeré, veré la exposición y luego saldré pitando del edificio para adentrarme en un mundo poblado por tiendas y habitaciones de hotel. No tengo ni idea de en qué momento me encuentro. Supongo que no debo de hallarme en una época muy distante de la mía, porque la ropa y los peinados no son muy diferentes de los de 2001. Me siento excitado a la par que molesto por esta breve estancia, dado que en mi presente Bella está a punto de tener a Alba en cualquier momento, y si hay algo que decididamente deseo es estar ahí; por otro lado, sin embargo, este viaje a través del tiempo futuro es un regalo de insospechada calidad. Me siento fuerte, y enclavado en el presente, me encuentro muy bien. En estos momentos estoy de pie y en silencio en una sala oscura, llena de pajareras de Joseph Cornell iluminadas con focos, contemplando un grupo escolar que sigue a un guía y arrastra las sillitas sobre las que se acomodan los alumnos obedientes cuando la maestra se lo indica.

Observo el grupo. La guía se ajusta al consabido patrón: una mujer arreglada, de unos cincuenta años, con un pelo de un rubio imposible y el rostro tenso. La maestra, una joven de aspecto risueño que lleva pintalabios azul claro, está de pie tras el grupo de estudiantes, lista para controlar a cualquiera que pueda armar alboroto. Son los estudiantes, sin embargo, los que me interesan. Tienen unos diez años aproximadamente, y cursan quinto, supongo. La escuela es católica, porque todos los alumnos van vestidos de modo idéntico, las muchachas a cuadros verdes y los chicos de azul marino. Prestan atención y son educados, pero no se muestran inquietos. Es una pena; yo diría que Cornell es perfecto para los niños. La guía parece tomarlos por más jóvenes de lo que son, y les habla como si fueran pequeños. Hay una chiquilla en la última fila que parece más interesada que el resto. No puedo verle la cara. Tiene el pelo largo, cobre y rizado, y lleva un vestido azul pavo real que la distingue de sus compañeros. Cada vez que la guía formula una pregunta, la niña levanta la mano, pero la mujer nunca le concede la palabra. Advierto que se está hartando.

La conferencia es sobre las pajareras de Cornell. Cada una de ellas es lóbrega, y posee un interior pintado de blanco con los mismos palos y agujeros que tendría una jaula; algunas incluso tienen pájaros dibujados dentro. Son las piezas más inhóspitas y austeras del autor, desprovistas del capricho del Conjunto de Burbujas de Jabón o el romanticismo de las Pajareras de Hotel.

—¿Por qué creéis que el señor Cornell ideó estas pajareras? —pregunta la guía; observa con vivacidad a los niños para que le respondan, pero sin embargo ignoran a la niña de azul pavo real, que mueve la mano como si fuera presa del baile de San Vito. Un niño sentado delante interviene con timidez; dice que al artista debieron de gustarle mucho los pájaros. Eso es demasiado para la muchachita, que se levanta con la mano todavía alzada hasta que la guía se ve obligada a pedirle su opinión.

—Creo que construyó las pajareras porque se sentía solo. No tenía a nadie a quien amar, y construyó las pajareras para que pudieran amarlo, de ese modo la gente sabría de su existencia, y también porque los pájaros son libres y las pajareras son escondites para que las aves se sientan seguras, y él quería sentirse libre y a salvo. Las pajareras son para él, para que él pueda ser un pájaro.

Tras su discurso la niña se sienta. Su respuesta me ha dejado asombrado. Ante mí tengo a una muchachita de diez años capaz de sintonizar con Joseph Cornell. Ni la guía, ni la clase saben exactamente qué interpretación dar a sus palabras, pero la profesora, que sin duda alguna está acostumbrada a ella le dice:

—Gracias, Alba. Es un comentario muy perspicaz.

La niña se vuelve y sonríe agradecida a la profesora, y entonces le veo la cara, y me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando a mi hija. Doy unos pasos desde la galería contigua para verla mejor, para admirarla, y ella se percata de mi presencia y se le ilumina el rostro. Sale disparada de su sitio, derriba su sillita plegable y casi antes de que me dé cuenta tengo a Alba en brazos, estoy abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, arrodillado ante ella y apretándola contra mi pecho, mientras ella no para de llamarme «papá».

Todos nos observan con la boca abierta. La profesora corre hacia nosotros.

—Alba, ¿qué significa esto? Haga el favor de decirme quién es usted, señor.

—Soy Edward Cullen, el padre de Alba.

—¡Él es mi papá!

La maestra prácticamente se retuerce las manos.

—Mire... El padre de Alba está muerto.

Me quedo sin habla, pero Alba, digna hija de su padre, sabe controlar la situación.

—Está muerto, pero su muerte no es continua.

—Es algo difícil de explicar... —empiezo a contarle, recuperándome del impacto.

—Es una PCD —informa Alba—, igual que yo.

La explicación parece satisfacer plenamente a la profesora, aunque para mí no signifique nada. La joven está algo pálida bajo el maquillaje, pero su mirada es compasiva. Alba me estrecha la mano con fuerza. Di algo, quiere decir con su gesto.

—Ah, señora...

—Cooper.

—Señora Cooper, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que Alba y yo pudiéramos disponer de unos minutos para hablar? No nos vemos demasiado...

—Bueno... La verdad es que yo... Es una visita de la clase y el grupo... No puedo permitirle que separe a la niña del grupo, y la verdad es que no sé a ciencia cierta si usted es el señor Cullen.

—Llamemos a mamá —propone Alba, quien corre hacia su mochila y saca de su interior un teléfono móvil. Presiona una tecla y oigo que el teléfono está marcando. Advierto rápidamente que este artilugio me ofrece un montón de posibilidades.

Alguien coge el teléfono al otro extremo y Alba pregunta:

—¿Mamá? Estoy en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago... No, estoy bien. Oye, mamá, ¡papá está aquí! Dile a la señora Cooper que se trata de él, ¿quieres? Sí, vale, adiós.

Alba me tiende el teléfono. Titubeo, pero recobro la compostura.

—¿Bella? —Oigo que se ha quedado sin aliento— ¿Me oyes, Bella?

—¡Edward! ¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! ¡Ven a casa!

—Lo intentaré...

—¿De qué época vienes?

—Del año 2001. Justo antes de que naciera Alba —le explico, sonriendo a mi hija, quien se recuesta contra mí, cogiéndome la mano.

—Quizá sea mejor que me acerque yo.

—Ganaríamos tiempo. Escucha, ¿puedes decirle a su maestra que soy quien digo ser?

—Claro... ¿dónde estarás?

—En los leones. Ven lo más rápido que puedas, Bella. Esto no durará mucho.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero, Bella. —Dudo, y entonces tiendo el teléfono a la señora Cooper, quien mantiene una breve conversación con Bella, hasta que esta última de algún modo la convence para que me permita llevarme a Alba hasta la entrada del museo, donde nos encontraremos con ella.

Le doy las gracias a la señora Cooper, que ha resultado ser alguien que sabe solventar con tacto situaciones francamente delicadas, y Alba y yo nos vamos de la mano, pasamos por el ala Morton, bajamos la escalera de caracol y entramos en las cerámicas chinas. Mi mente funciona veloz. ¿Qué pregunto primero?

—Gracias por los vídeos —me dice Alba—. Mamá me los regaló por mi cumpleaños.

¿Qué vídeos?

—Sé hacer el Yale y el Master, y ahora estoy trabajando el Walters.

Cerraduras. Está aprendiendo a abrir cerraduras.

—Fantástico. Sigue así. Escucha, Alba.

—Dime, papá.

—¿Qué es una PCD?

—Una persona cronodesplazada.

Nos sentamos en un banco que hay delante del dragón de porcelana de la dinastía Tang. Alba se sienta frente a mí, con las manos en el regazo. Tiene el mismo aspecto que tenía yo a los diez años. Me cuesta mucho creer lo que estoy viendo. Alba todavía no ha nacido y la tengo frente a mí, Atenea surgida en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me sitúo a su altura.

—¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que te veo.

Alba sonríe.

—Encantada.

Es la niña más dueña de sí misma que haya conocido jamás. La examino con atención: ¿dónde está Bella en esta muchachita?

—¿Nos vemos a menudo?

—No mucho —responde tras valorarlo durante unos segundos—. Hace un año, más o menos. Te vi varias veces cuando tenía ocho años.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando fallecí? —le pregunto sin aliento.

—Cinco años.

Santo Dios. No podré superarlo.

—¡Lo siento! Oh, no tendría que haberlo dicho, ¿verdad? —Alba está acongojada y yo la abrazo, la atraigo hacia mí.

—No pasa nada. He sido yo quien te lo ha preguntado, ¿no? —Suspiro hondo—. ¿Cómo está Bella?

—De acuerdo. Triste.

Sus comentarios me hieren, y me doy cuenta de que no quiero saber nada más.

—¿Qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Qué tal te va en la escuela? ¿Qué estás aprendiendo?

Alba sonríe.

—En la escuela no aprendo lo que se dice gran cosa, pero estoy leyendo muchos libros sobre instrumentos antiguos, y sobre Egipto; y mamá y yo estamos leyendo El señor de los anillos, y también estoy aprendiendo un tango de Astor Piazzolla.

¿A los diez años? Caray.

—¿Con el violín? ¿Quién es tu profesor?

—El abuelo.

Durante unos instantes pienso que se refiere a mi abuelo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que habla de mi padre. Esto es fantástico. Si mi padre dedica su tiempo a Alba, debe de ser muy buena.

—¿Eres buena? —Vaya pregunta más grosera.

—Sí, soy buenísima.

Gracias a Dios.

—Yo nunca fui bueno en música.

—Eso es lo que dice el abuelo —dice Alba riendo—. Pero a ti te gusta la música.

—Me encanta la música. Solo que no puedo tocarla.

—¡Oí cantar a la abuela Elizabeth! ¡Fue algo precioso!

—¿En qué disco?

—La vi de verdad. En la Ópera Lírica. Estaba cantando Aida.

¡Es una PCD, igual que yo! Oh, mierda.

—Así que viajas a través del tiempo.

—Claro. —Alba sonríe feliz—. Mamá siempre dice que tú y yo somos exactamente iguales. El doctor Kendrick dice que soy un prodigio.

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

—Porque a veces puedo ir a donde quiero. —Alba parece satisfecha de sí misma; la envidio tanto.

—Y si lo deseas, ¿puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras?

—Bueno, eso no —confiesa con aire atribulado—, pero me gusta. Quiero decir que a veces no es de lo más conveniente, diría yo, pero... es interesante, ¿sabes?

Sí, sí lo sé.

—Ven a verme, si puedes elegir la época que quieras.

—Lo he intentado. Una vez te vi en la calle; ibas con una mujer rubia; pero me pareció que quizá estarías muy ocupado.

Alba se ruboriza y, de repente, es Bella quien me atisba desde sus ojos durante una fracción infinitesimal de segundo.

—Era Tanya. Salí con ella antes de conocer a tu madre. —Me pregunto qué debíamos de estar haciendo, Tan y yo, por aquel entonces, para que Alba se haya quedado tan desconcertada; siento una punzada de remordimiento por el hecho de haberle causado tan mala impresión a esta sobria y encantadora niña—. Hablando de tu mamá, deberíamos ir a la puerta principal a esperarla.

El zumbido agudo se ha instalado en mis oídos, y solo espero que Bella llegue antes de que me haya ido. Alba y yo nos levantamos y nos apresuramos hacia la escalinata delantera. Estamos a finales de otoño, y Alba no lleva abrigo, así que nos envolvemos con el mío. Me apoyo en el saliente de granito que sostiene a uno de los leones, de cara al sur, y Alba se recuesta contra mí, embutida dentro de mi abrigo, presionada contra mi torso desnudo, con solo su carita saliendo a la altura de mi pecho. Es un día de lluvia. El tráfico fluye por la avenida Michigan. Estoy ebrio del amor sobrecogedor que siento por esta niña sorprendente, que se incrusta contra mí como si me perteneciera, como si jamás fueran a separarnos, como si dispusiéramos de todo el tiempo del mundo. Me aferró a este momento, luchando contra la fatiga y el tirón de mi propia época. «Deja que me quede», imploro a mi cuerpo, a Dios, al Padre Tiempo, a Papá Noel, a cualquiera que pueda estar escuchando. Deja que vea a Bella, y regresaré en paz.

—Ahí viene mamá —dice Alba.

Un coche blanco, desconocido para mí, se dirige veloz hacia nosotros. Se detiene en el cruce y Bella salta fuera del automóvil, dejándolo donde está, interrumpiendo el tráfico.

—¡Edward!

Intento emularla y correr a su encuentro, pero me desplomo en la escalinata y levanto los brazos hacia ella. Alba me coge y grita algo, Bella está solo a unos metros de mí, y empleo mi última reserva de voluntad para mirarla. Me parece verla tan lejos que le digo lo más claramente posible: «Te quiero», y desaparezco. Maldita sea.

¡Maldita sea!

.

.

.

19.20 horas, viernes 24 de agosto de 2001

Bella tiene 30 años, y Edward 38

BELLA: Estoy echada en la tumbona del patio rodeada de libros y revistas y con un vaso a medio beber de limonada, colocado a la altura de mi codo, en el que ya se han diluido los cubitos. Empieza a refrescar un poco. Antes estábamos a veintinueve grados, pero ahora sopla la brisa y las cigarras cantan su canción de finales de verano. Quince aviones han sobrevolado el jardincillo con destino a OʹHare, desde orígenes desconocidos. Mi vientre se yergue frente a mí, andándome a este lugar. Edward se marchó ayer a las ocho de la mañana y empiezo a sentir miedo. ¿Qué sucederá si me pongo de parto y él no está aquí? ¿Qué pasará si tengo el bebé y todavía no ha vuelto? ¿Y si está herido? ¿Y si está muerto? ¿Qué ocurrirá si muero yo? Los pensamientos se suceden mordiéndose la cola, como esas pieles rarísimas que las señoras viejas solían llevar alrededor del cuello, con el rabo metido entre los dientes del animal, y dan vueltas y más vueltas hasta que ya no soporto ese pensamiento ni un solo minuto más. Por lo general, me gusta zambullirme en un torbellino de actividad; me preocupo por Edward mientras restriego el estudio, hago nueve coladas, o bien estiro tres gruesas de papel. Sin embargo, ahora estoy echada aquí, varada por mi vientre bajo el sol de la tarde de nuestro patio trasero, mientras Edward anda por ahí... dedicado vaya usted a saber a qué. Oh, Dios mío. Haz que regrese. Ahora.

Sin embargo nada sucede. El señor Panetta aparece por el callejón con el coche, y la puerta de su garaje se abre con un chirrido para cerrarse a continuación. Una camioneta de Good Humor pasa por delante. Las luciérnagas dan comienzo a sus festividades nocturnas, pero no hay ni rastro de Edward.

Me está entrando hambre. Voy a morir de inanición en el jardincillo porque Edward no está en casa para preparar la cena. Alba se retuerce en mi vientre y me propongo levantarme e ir a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Sin embargo, decido hacer lo que siempre hago cuando Edward no está en casa para alimentarme. Me levanto, despacio, por etapas, y entro en la casa con paso reposado. Cojo el bolso, enciendo alguna luz, salgo por la puerta delantera y la cierro con llave. Me sienta bien moverme. De nuevo me quedo sorprendida, es algo que me deja bastante atónita, de la enormidad que tan solo acusa una parte de mi cuerpo, como alguien a quien le ha dado mal resultado la cirugía plástica, como una de esas mujeres de una tribu africana cuya idea de la belleza exige lucir un cuello, unos labios o unos lóbulos de las orejas extremadamente alargados. Equilibro mi peso con el de Alba, y ejecutando esta danza siamesa nos dirigimos al restaurante tailandés Opart.

El restaurante está fresquito y lleno de gente. Me acompañan hasta una mesa que hay frente a la luna central. Encargo unos rollitos de primavera y fideos Pad Thai con tofu, una dieta simple y fácil de digerir. Bebo un vaso entero de agua. Alba presiona mi vejiga y tengo que ir al lavabo. Cuando regreso, la comida ya está en la mesa. Mientras como, imagino la conversación que mantendría con Edward si él estuviera aquí. Me pregunto por dónde andará. Repaso mentalmente mis recuerdos; intentando asociar al Edward que se esfumó ayer, mientras se ponía los pantalones, con cualquier otro Edward que he visto durante mi infancia. En fin, esto es una pérdida de tiempo; tendré que esperar a que sea él mismo quien me cuente la historia. A lo mejor ya ha vuelto. Tengo que controlarme para no salir disparada del restaurante e ir a casa a comprobarlo. Llega el entrante. Exprimo lima sobre los fideos y me los llevo a la boca. Visualizo a Alba, diminuta y sonrosadita, acurrucada dentro de mí, comiendo Pad Thai con unos pequeños y finísimos palillos. La imagino con el pelo de Edward y largo, y los ojos verdes. Me sonríe y dice: «Gracias, mamá». Yo también le sonrío, y le contesto: «De nada, es un verdadero placer». Lleva un animalito de peluche que se llama Alfonso, al cual obsequia con tofu. Termino de comer y me quedo unos minutos sentada para descansar. Alguien de la mesa de al lado enciende un cigarrillo. Pago y me marcho.

Avanzo tambaleante por la avenida del Oeste. Un coche de adolescentes puertorriqueños me grita algo que no entiendo. Ya de vuelta a casa, y mientras rebusco en mi bolso para encontrar las llaves, Edward abre la puerta de par en par y, echándome los brazos al cuello, exclama:

—Gracias a Dios.

Nos besamos. Estoy tan aliviada de verlo que tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de que él también está tremendamente contento de verme.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquiere Edward.

—En Opart. ¿Y tú?

—No me dejaste ninguna nota, llegué a casa y no estabas, y pensé que habrías ido al hospital. Los llamé, pero me dijeron que no...

Me echo a reír, no puedo parar. Edward parece perplejo. Cuando logro articular unas palabras es para decirle:

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente.

—Lo siento —repone Edward sonriendo—, pero es que... No sabía dónde estabas, y sentí pánico. Pensé que me perdería lo de Alba.

—No me has contado dónde estabas tú.

Edward sonríe.

—No vas a creerte lo que voy a contarte. Concédeme un minuto. Sentémonos.

—Echémonos mejor. Estoy molida.

—¿Qué has hecho durante el día?

—Tumbarme por ahí.

—Pobre Bella, no me extraña que estés cansada.

Entro en el dormitorio, enciendo el aire acondicionado y bajo las persianas. Edward se desvía hacia la cocina y reaparece al cabo de unos minutos con refrescos. Me acomodo sobre la cama y acepto mi ginger ale; Edward se quita los zapatos de un puntapié y se instala a mi lado con una cerveza en la mano.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Muy bien. —Levanta una ceja y abre la boca, pero la cierra sin pronunciar palabra—. No sé cómo empezar.

—Vomítalo todo.

—Tengo que empezar diciendo que puedo asegurarte que esto es lo más extraño que me ha sucedido jamás.

—¿Más extraño que nuestra historia?

—Sí. Quiero decir que eso al menos parecía natural: chico conoce a chica...

—¿Más extraño que ver morir a tu madre una y otra vez?

—Bueno, a estas alturas eso ya forma parte de una rutina terrible. Es una pesadilla que tengo de vez en cuando. No, esto era surrealista —comenta Edward, pasándome la mano por el vientre—. Fui hacia el futuro, y la verdad es que estuve ahí, ¿sabes?, entré con buen pie, y me encontré con nuestra hijita, la que ahora vive dentro de ti.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¡Qué celos que me das! Es... Uauuu.

—Sí. Tenía unos diez años. Bella, es tan increíble... Es lista, tiene dotes musicales y... muchísima confianza en sí misma, no se inmuta por nada...

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Es como yo. Es una versión de mí mismo en chica. Es decir, es bonita y tiene tus ojos, pero en general se parece muchísimo a mí: pelo cobrizo, pálida, con ricitos... aunque su boca es más pequeña que la mía, y no tiene las orejas salidas. Llevaba el pelo largo y rizado, y tenía mis manos, los dedos largos, es alta... Era como una gatita.

Perfecto. Perfecto.

—Me temo, sin embargo, que mis genes han podido con ella... De todos modos, tenía tu personalidad. Un saber estar sorprendente... La vi con un grupo de alumnos en el Instituto de Arte mientras hablaba de las pajareras de Joseph Cornell, y dijo algo tan estremecedor sobre él... que, de algún modo, supe quién era; y ella me reconoció.

—Bueno, eso era de esperar. —Sé que tengo que preguntárselo—. ¿Acaso ella...? ¿Ella es...?

Edward titubea.

—Sí —me dice al final—. Lo es. Nos quedamos los dos en silencio.

—Ya lo sé. —Edward me acaricia el rostro. Tengo ganas de llorar.

—Bella, parecía muy feliz. Se lo pregunté... y me dijo que le gustaba —confiesa Edward sonriendo—. Me dijo que era interesantísimo.

Los dos nos reímos, un poco forzados al principio, pero luego, para mi sorpresa, reímos a carcajadas, hasta que nos duele la cara, hasta que las lágrimas nos surcan las mejillas. Porque, sin duda alguna, es interesante, muy pero que muy interesante.


	30. Cumpleaños 1

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Miércoles 5 de septiembre y jueves 6 de septiembre de 2001

Edward tiene 38 años, y Bella 30

EDWARD: Bella ha estado yendo arriba y abajo de la casa todo el día como un tigre enjaulado. Las contracciones son cada veinte minutos más o menos.

—Intenta dormir un poco —le digo, y ella se echa en la cama unos minutos y luego vuelve a levantarse.

A las dos de la mañana se duerme finalmente. Me acuesto junto a ella, despierto; observo cómo respira, escucho los ruiditos quejosos que emite, jugueteo con su pelo. Estoy preocupado, a pesar de lo que sé, aunque he visto con mis propios ojos que todo irá bien, y Alba nacerá sin problemas. Bella se despierta a las tres y media de la madrugada.

—Quiero ir al hospital —me dice.

—Quizá deberíamos llamar a un taxi —le propongo—. Es una hora intempestiva.

—Jasper dijo que le llamáramos sin importarnos la hora que fuera.

—De acuerdo.

Marco el número de Jasper y Alice. El teléfono suena dieciséis veces, y entonces Jasper descuelga y se pone al aparato; es como si una voz proviniera del fondo del mar.

—¿Meh?

—Eh, camarada. Ya ha llegado el momento. Farfulla algo que suena como «huevos con mostaza» y Alice se pone al teléfono para decirme que ya salen. Cuelgo, llamo a la doctora Montague y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador. Bella está arrodillada a cuatro patas, y se balancea adelante y atrás. Me tumbo en el suelo junto a ella.

—Bella, oye.

Levanta los ojos, sin dejar de balancearse.

—Edward... ¿por qué decidimos volver a intentarlo?

—Se supone que cuando todo ha terminado, te dan un bebé y dejan que te lo quedes.

—Ah, claro.

Quince minutos después subimos al Volvo de Jasper, quien bosteza mientras me ayuda a maniobrar para introducir a Bella en el asiento trasero.

—Ni se te ocurra empaparme el coche de líquido amniótico —le dice en un tono amigable a Bella.

Alice se apresura y entra en casa para recoger unas bolsas de basura con las que cubrir los asientos. Saltamos dentro y nos ponemos en marcha. Bella se recuesta contra mí y me obliga a aferrar sus manos.

—No me dejes.

—Claro que no. —Capto la mirada de Jasper por el retrovisor.

—Duele. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¡cómo duele!

—Piensa en otra cosa, en algo agradable.

Vamos zumbando por la avenida del Oeste en dirección sur. Apenas hay tráfico.

—Dime en qué...

Intento encontrar algún recuerdo, y me viene a la memoria mi reciente visita a la infancia de Bella.

—¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos al lago, cuando tenías doce años? Fuimos a nadar, y me contaste que te había venido la regla.

Bella está asiendo mis manos con una fuerza capaz de destrozarme los huesos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, te sentías algo violenta, pero absolutamente orgullosa de ti misma... Llevabas un biquini rosa y verde, y unas gafas de sol amarillas con la montura de corazones.

—Ya me acuerdo... ¡Ayyy! Oh, Edward, duele, duele muchísimo...

Alice se vuelve e interviene en la conversación.

—Vamos, Bella, solo es el bebé que se apoya en tu columna vertebral; tienes que volverte, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella intenta cambiar de posición.

—Ya hemos llegado —anuncia Jasper, girando hacia la zona de carga y descarga de las urgencias del Hospital de la Caridad.

—Tengo pérdidas —nos informa Bella.

Jasper detiene el coche, salta y me ayuda a sacar a Bella del automóvil con suavidad. Ella da dos pasos y rompe aguas.

—Justo a tiempo, gatita —exclama Jasper.

Alice se adelanta y corre hacia el hospital con nuestros papeles, Jasper y yo la seguimos despacio, ayudando a Bella a entrar por urgencias y caminar por largos pasillos hasta llegar al ala de obstetricia. Bella se queda de pie, apoyada contra el mostrador de las enfermeras, mientras ellas le preparan la habitación con toda tranquilidad.

—No me dejes —me susurra Bella.

—No te preocupes —le repito.

Ojalá pudiera estar seguro de mis palabras. Tengo frío y algo de náuseas. Bella se vuelve y se apoya en mí. La rodeo con mis brazos. El bebé es una redondez dura colocada entre los dos. «Sal, sal de donde estés.» Bella jadea. Una enfermera gorda y rubia viene y nos dice que la habitación ya está lista. Nos dirigimos al cuarto en tropel. Bella se agacha enseguida en el suelo y se pone a gatas. Alice empieza a colocar las cosas: la ropa en el armario, los artículos de aseo en el baño. Jasper y yo seguimos de pie, observando a Bella con impotencia. Esta se queja. Jasper y yo nos miramos, y él se encoge de hombros.

—Oye, Bella, ¿no te apetecería un baño? Te encontrarás mejor sumergida en agua caliente.

Bella asiente. Alice le dedica unos aspavientos a Jasper, echándolo de la habitación.

—Creo que iré a fumarme un cigarrillo —aventura este último, y se marcha.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —le pregunto a Bella.

—¡Sí! No te vayas... Quédate donde pueda verte.

—De acuerdo.

Entro en el baño para dejar correr el agua de la bañera. Los baños de los hospitales me ponen los pelos de punta. Siempre huelen a jabón barato y carne enferma. Abro el grifo y espero que el agua se caliente.

—¡Edward! ¿Estás ahí? —grita Bella.

Asomo la cabeza hacia el dormitorio.

—Estoy aquí.

—Entra —ordena Bella, y Alice ocupa mi lugar en el baño.

Bella profiere un sonido que jamás le había oído a ningún ser humano, un gruñido profundo y desesperado de agonía. ¿Qué le he hecho? Pienso en esa Bella de doce años que ríe, rebozada de arena mojada sobre una toalla, con su primer biquini, en la playa. Oh, Bella, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Una enfermera mayor, de raza negra, entra y le comprueba el cuello del útero.

—Buena chica —le dice a Bella, mimándola—. Seis centímetros.

Bella asiente, sonríe y luego hace una mueca. Se agarra el vientre y se dobla en dos, quejándose con mayor intensidad. La enfermera y yo la sujetamos. Bella boquea para coger aire, y luego empieza a gritar. Amit Montague entra y corre hacia ella.

—Niña, niña, niña, tranquila...

La enfermera empieza a dar a la doctora Montague una gran cantidad de información que carece de significado para mí. Bella solloza. Me aclaro la garganta y me sale como un graznido:

—¿Y si le ponemos la epidural?

—¿Qué opinas, Bella?

Bella asiente. Varias personas se amontonan en la habitación con tubos, agujas y máquinas. Sigo cogiéndole la mano a Bella, y le observo el rostro. Está echada de costado, gimoteando, con la cara mojada por el sudor y las lágrimas, mientras el anestesista cuelga un suero e inserta una aguja en su espina dorsal. La doctora Montague la examina, y frunce el ceño ante el monitor fetal.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Bella—. Algo va mal.

—Los latidos del corazón son muy rápidos. Tu hijita está asustada. Tienes que calmarte, Bella, y así el bebé se calmará, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es que duele tanto...

—Eso es porque la niña es grande.

La voz de Amit Montague es queda, balsámica. El musculoso anestesista de bigote de morsa me mira, aburrido, desde el otro lado del cuerpo de Bella.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a administrarte un pequeño cóctel, ¿eh? —informa la médica—. Un poco de narcótico, algo de analgésico, y no tardarás en relajarte, y la niña también se tranquilizará, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asiente; y la doctora Montague sonríe.

—Y tú, Edward, ¿cómo estás?

—No demasiado relajado —apunto, intentando sonreír. Me vendría muy bien algo de lo que le están poniendo a Bella. Empiezo a acusar una ligera doble visión; respiro hondo y el efecto desaparece.

—Bueno, esto va mejorando, ¿lo notas? —dice la doctora Montague—. Es como un nubarrón que pasa, el dolor desaparece, nos lo llevamos y lo dejamos a un lado de la cuneta, entero, y tú y la pequeñita os quedáis aquí, ¿vale? Va a ser muy bonito, lo haremos paso a paso, no hay ninguna prisa...

La tensión abandona el rostro de Bella, que tiene los ojos fijos en la doctora. Las máquinas pitan. El cuarto está en penumbra. Fuera el sol se levanta. La doctora Montague está observando el monitor fetal.

—Dile que te encuentras bien, y ella se encontrará bien. Cántale una canción, ¿quieres?

—Alba, no pasa nada —dice Bella en voz baja. Entonces me mira—. Recita el poema de los amantes sobre la alfombra.

Me quedo en blanco, y luego recuerdo. Me siento algo cohibido por tener que recitar a Rilke delante de toda esa gente, pero empiezo:

—«Engel!: Es wáre ein Platz, den wir nicht wissen...»

—Dilo en nuestra lengua —me interrumpe Bella.

—Lo siento.

Cambio de postura, me siento junto al vientre de Bella, dando la espalda a Alice, la enfermera y la médica, y deslizo la mano bajo su camisa abotonada y tirante. Puedo notar el perfil de Alba a través de la piel caliente de su madre.

—¡Ángel! —le digo a Bella, como si estuviéramos en nuestro lecho, como si hubiéramos estado levantados toda la noche por culpa de alguna misión menos trascendental―. Ángel: si hubiese una plaza que no conocemos, y allí, sobre una alfombra inefable mostraran los amantes lo que aquí nunca llegaron a poder: sus audaces y altas figuras de corazón impetuoso, sus atalayas de placer, sus escalas que hace ya mucho tan solo se apoyaban entre sí, temblando, donde nunca hubo suelo y pudiesen hacerlo, ante un corro de espectadores, de innumerables muertos sin sonido: ¿Arrojarían estos sus últimas monedas, las siempre ahorradas y ocultas, que no conocemos, las eternamente válidas de la felicidad, ante aquella pareja que por fin sonríe de verdad sobre la apaciguada alfombra?

—Ya está —dice la doctora Montague, apagando el monitor—. Ya nos hemos serenado.

Nos sonríe a todos, y cruza la puerta con sigilo, seguida de la enfermera. Sin querer, capto la mirada del anestesista, cuya expresión dice sin ambages: «¿Qué clase de conejito eres tú, a ver?».

.

.

.

BELLA: Está saliendo el sol y sigo echada y atontada sobre esta cama ajena, en este dormitorio rosa, y en algún lugar de ese país extranjero que es mi útero, Alba gatea hacia casa, o bien escapa de ella. El dolor ha menguado, pero sé que no se ha ido muy lejos, que acecha en algún lugar, en alguna esquina o bajo la cama, y que saltará encima de mí cuando menos lo espere. Las contracciones van y vienen, remotas, ahogadas como el tañer de las campanas entre la niebla. Edward está echado junto a mí. La gente entra y sale. Tengo ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hago. Alice me ofrece un sorbete en un vaso de papel; me sabe a rancio. Observo los tubos y las luces rojas y parpadeantes y pienso en mi madre. Respiro. Edward me contempla. Parece muy tenso y desgraciado. Empiezo a preocuparme de nuevo por si se desvanece.

—No pasa nada —le digo.

Edward asiente y me acaricia el vientre. Estoy sudando. ¡Hace tanto calor aquí dentro! La enfermera entra y comprueba mi estado. Amit viene a examinarme. Sin embargo, en cierto modo estoy sola con Alba entre toda esa gente. «No pasa nada — le digo—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no me haces daño.» Edward se levanta y empieza a caminar arriba y abajo hasta que le digo que se detenga. Siento como si todos mis órganos cobraran vida, y cada cual tuviera sus propios objetivos, y un tren que tomar. Alba va excavando un túnel en mi interior, de cabeza; una excavadora de carne y hueso que hiende mi carne y mi hueso, socavándome las entrañas. La imagino nadando en mi interior, la imagino cayendo en la quietud de un estanque matutino, y el agua abriéndose bajo el efecto de la velocidad. Imagino su rostro. Quiero verle la cara. Le digo al anestesista que quiero sentir algo. Progresivamente la somnolencia cede y el dolor regresa, pero ahora se trata de un dolor distinto. Es un dolor soportable. El tiempo transcurre.

El tiempo transcurre y el dolor empieza a desplegarse, como una mujer de pie, frente a una tabla de planchar, que pasara la plancha de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, sobre un mantel blanco. Amit entra en la habitación y dice que ya ha llegado el momento, la hora de ir a la sala de partos. Me han rasurado y lavado, me trasladan a una camilla y me llevan por los pasadizos. Observo cómo se deslizan los techos, y Alba y yo también avanzamos a nuestro mutuo encuentro acompañadas de Edward. En la sala de partos todo es verde y blanco. Huelo a detergente, y me acuerdo de Carmen, y quiero que esté conmigo, pero ella se encuentra en Casa Alondra del Prado. Levanto los ojos hacia Edward, que lleva botines quirúrgicos, y me sorprendo de que estemos aquí en lugar de estar en casa, y entonces noto como si Alba surgiera de mí, precipitándose hacia el exterior, y empujo sin pensar, una y otra vez, como en un juego, como en una canción.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde ha ido el padre?

Miro alrededor pero Edward ha desaparecido. No está en la sala de partos y pienso: «¡Maldita sea su estampa!», aunque no, no lo digo en serio. Alba ya viene, y en el momento que llega veo a Edward, que tropieza en mi campo visual, desorientado y desnudo, pero presente. ¡Ha venido!

—Sacre Dieu! —exclama Amit—. Ah, ya asoma la cabecita.

Empujo, y la cabeza de Alba sobresale. Bajo la mano para tocarla, esa cabecita delicada y resbaladiza, de un terciopelo húmedo. Empujo sin parar, y Alba sale despedida hacia las manos de Edward, que la aguardan.

—¡Oh! —exclama alguien.

Estoy liberada, vacía ya, y oigo un ruido como el de un disco de vinilo cuando pones la aguja en el surco equivocado, y entonces Alba grita y de repente está aquí, alguien la coloca sobre mi vientre y yo contemplo su carita, la cara de Alba, tan sonrosada y arrugada, y el pelo clarito, con esos ojos que buscan a ciegas y esas manos tendidas. Alba se vuelca hacia mi pecho y se queda inmóvil, agotada por el esfuerzo, por la cruda realidad de los hechos.

Edward se inclina sobre mí y toca su frente.

—Alba —le dice.

.

.

.

Más tarde

BELLA: Cae la tarde, la primera que Alba ha pasado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Estoy acostada en la cama del hospital rodeada de globos, ositos y flores, con Alba en los brazos. Edward está sentado con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama, haciéndonos fotos. Alba ha terminado de tomar el pecho, eructa burbujas de calostro de sus pequeños labios y luego se queda dormida, un paquetito cálido y suave de piel y fluidos contra mi camisón. Edward termina el rollo de fotografía y lo saca de la cámara.

—Oye —le digo, acordándome de repente—. ¿A dónde fuiste? Me refiero a cuando estábamos en la sala de partos.

—Vaya, esperaba que no te hubieras dado cuenta —responde Edward riendo—. Creí que a lo mejor estarías tan preocupada que...

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Dando vueltas por mi escuela de primaria en plena noche.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Ufff. Durante horas. Empezaba a hacerse de día cuando me marché. Era invierno, y la calefacción estaba apagada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—No estoy segura. Puede que cinco minutos.

—Estaba desesperado —dice Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Acababa de abandonarte y ahí estaba yo, paseándome arriba y abajo como un inútil por los pasillos de Francis Parker... Fue tan... Me sentí... En fin —concluye Edward, sonriendo—, al final todo salió bien, ¿verdad?

—Bien está lo que bien acaba —replico yo, soltando una carcajada.

—Hablas con más tino de lo que adviertes.

Alguien llama quedamente a la puerta.

—¡Entre! —dice Edward.

Anthony entra en el dormitorio y se detiene, vacilando. Edward se vuelve.

—Papá... —Calla, salta de la cama y le dice—: Entra y siéntate.

Anthony me ha traído flores y un osito, que Edward añade al montón que hemos colocado en el antepecho de la ventana.

—Bella... Yo... Felicidades. —Anthony se hunde lentamente en la butaca que hay junto a la cama.

—Humm, ¿te gustaría cogerla? —pregunta Edward con suavidad.

Anthony asiente; me mira buscando mi aprobación. Tiene el aspecto de no haber dormido desde hace días. A su camisa le conviene un planchado, y apesta a sudor y al olor de yodo de la cerveza pasada. Le sonrío, aunque dudo que sea una buena idea. Entrego a Alba a Edward, quien la deposita con cuidado en los brazos de un Anthony estupefacto. Alba vuelve su carita sonrosada hacia el rostro alargado y sin afeitar de su abuelo, se vuelve hacia su pecho y busca el pezón. Al cabo de un momento, desiste y bosteza, y se queda dormida. Anthony sonríe. Había olvidado cómo le cambia el rostro a Anthony cuando sonríe.

—Es preciosa —me dice—. Se parece a tu madre —le dice a Edward. Edward asiente.

—Ahí tienes a tu violinista, papá —dice Edward sonriendo—. Viene con una generación de retraso.

—¿Una violinista? —pregunta Anthony, contemplando al bebé durmiente, el pelo cobre, las manos diminutas, profundamente dormido. No hay nadie que posea un aspecto menos parecido al de un concertista de violín que Alba en estos momentos—. Una violinista, nada menos; pero ¿cómo lo has...? No, déjalo. Bueno, así que eres violinista, ¿eh, pequeña?

Alba saca la punta de la lengua y nos reímos todos.

—Necesitará un profesor, cuando tenga edad suficiente —sugiero.

—¿Un profesor? Sí... Supongo que no la pondréis en manos de esos imbéciles de Suzuki, ¿verdad? —pregunta Anthony en un tono vehemente.

—Ah, bueno... —interviene Edward, tosiendo—. En realidad esperábamos que si no tenías nada mejor que hacer...

Anthony entiende la indirecta. Es un placer ver que ha comprendido, que se da cuenta de que alguien lo necesita, que solo él puede dar a su nieta la formación que la niña necesitará.

—Para mí será un placer.

El futuro de Alba se despliega ante ella como una alfombra roja que alcanzara hasta donde la vista se pierde.

.

.

.

Martes 11 de septiembre de 2001

Bella tiene 30 años, y Edward 38

BELLA: Me despierto a las 6.43 y Edward no está en la cama. Alba tampoco está en su cuna. Me duelen los pechos. Me duelen los genitales. Me duele todo. Salgo de la cama con mucho cuidado y voy al baño. Luego camino por el pasillo, y paso frente al comedor, despacio. En la sala de estar veo a Edward sentado en el sofá con Alba en brazos; no mira la pequeña televisión en blanco y negro que transmite sin volumen. Alba está dormida. Me siento junto a Edward y él me pasa el brazo por el hombro.

—¿Cómo es que estás levantado? —le pregunto—. Creí que habías dicho que todavía faltaban un par de horas.

El hombre del tiempo sonríe por televisión y señala una fotografía vía satélite del Medio Oeste.

—No podía dormir. Quería escuchar las cosas que suceden normalmente en el mundo durante un ratito más.

—Ah.

Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cierro los ojos. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, termina un anuncio de una empresa de teléfonos móviles y empieza otro de agua embotellada. Edward me da a Alba y se levanta. Al cabo de un minuto, lo oigo preparar el desayuno. Alba se despierta, me desabrocho el camisón y la amamanto. Me duelen los pezones. Miro la televisión. Un presentador rubio me cuenta algo, sonriente. Su compañera, una asiática, suelta una carcajada y me sonríe. En el ayuntamiento el alcalde Daley responde a unas preguntas. Cabeceo. Alba va succionando mis pechos. Edward trae una bandeja de huevos, tostadas y zumo de naranja. Quiero café. Él se ha bebido el suyo en la cocina, haciendo gala de un gran tacto, pero puedo olerlo en su aliento. Deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro y me pone el plato sobre el regazo. Me tomo los huevos mientras Alba mama. Edward rebaña la tostada en la yema del huevo. En la televisión un grupo de muchachos resbalan en la hierba con la intención de demostrar la eficacia de un detergente para la ropa. Terminamos de comer; Alba también. La ayudo a eructar y Edward se lleva los platos a la cocina. Cuando regresa, le paso a la niña y me voy al baño. Me ducho. El agua está tan caliente que casi no puedo soportarlo, pero le sienta divinamente a mi cuerpo macilento. Respiro el vapor del aire, me seco la piel con fruición, me aplico crema en los labios, los pechos y el estómago. El espejo está empañado, mejor; no tendré que verme. Me peino la melena. Me visto con unos pantalones de chándal y un jersey. Me siento deformada, desinflada. Edward sigue sentado en la sala de estar con los ojos cerrados, y Alba le chupa el pulgar. Cuando me siento de nuevo, Alba abre los ojos y emite un maullido. Le resbala el pulgar de la boca y parece confusa. Un Jeep circula por un paisaje desértico. Edward ha apagado el sonido y se masajea los ojos con los dedos. Vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

—Despierta, Bella.

Abro los ojos. La imagen de la televisión se mueve en un barrido. Una calle urbana. El cielo. Un rascacielos blanco incendiado. Un avión, como de juguete, vuela lento hacia la segunda torre blanca. Llamas silenciosas se elevan al firmamento.

Edward sube el volumen.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dice una voz por televisión—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

.

.

.

Martes 11 de junio de 2002

Bella tiene 31 años

BELLA: Estoy haciendo un dibujo de Alba. En la actualidad mi hija tiene nueve meses y cinco días. Duerme de espaldas, sobre una mantita de franela azul muy ligera, que he dejado encima de la alfombra china magenta y amarillo ocre de la sala de estar. Acaba de mamar. Tengo los pechos livianos, casi vacíos. Alba está tan dormida que me parece correcto salir por la puerta trasera, cruzar el patio y entrar en el estudio.

Durante un minuto me quedo en el umbral, inhalando el aroma algo viciado del estudio abandonado. Luego revuelvo en el archivador plano, encuentro unos papeles teñidos de caqui que parecen cuero, cojo unos pasteles y otros utensilios, un tablero de dibujo y salgo por la puerta (con tan solo una débil comezón de nostalgia) para meterme de nuevo en casa.

Todo está muy tranquilo. Edward ha ido a trabajar (eso espero, al menos), y oigo la lavadora dando vueltas en el sótano. El aire acondicionado gime. Se oye el ruido sordo y débil del tráfico en la avenida Lincoln. Me siento en la alfombra, junto a Alba. El reflejo trapezoidal del sol está a unos centímetros de sus piececitos rechonchos. Dentro de media hora, la iluminará por completo.

Engancho el papel al tablero y dispongo los pasteles a mi lado, sobre la alfombra. Lápiz en mano, observo a mi hija.

Alba está profundamente dormida. Su costillar se eleva y desciende despacio, y es perceptible el débil gruñido que hace a cada exhalación. Me pregunto si se estará resfriando. Aquí dentro hace calor, esta tarde de finales de verano, y Alba lleva puesto tan solo el pañal, nada más. Está algo sofocada. Tensiona y relaja la mano izquierda rítmicamente. A lo mejor está soñando con la música.

Empiezo a realizar un boceto de la cabeza de la niña, que está vuelta hacia mí. No tengo ninguna idea determinada, en realidad. Mi mano se mueve por el papel como la aguja de un sismógrafo, registrando la forma de Alba mientras la absorbo con los ojos. Advierto el modo en que su cuello desaparece bajo las gordezuelas arrugas de bebé que la niña tiene bajo el mentón, cómo se alteran apenas las suaves entradas que posee sobre las rodillas cuando da una patada, una sola vez, y vuelve a quedarse inmóvil. Mi lápiz describe la convexidad del vientre rellenito de Alba, que se sumerge en la parte superior de su pañal, una línea abrupta y angulosa que corta sus redondeces. Estudio el papel, ajusto el ángulo de las piernas de Alba y vuelvo a dibujar la arruga que une su brazo derecho al torso.

Empiezo a aplicar el pastel. Comienzo esbozando a grandes trazos en blanco bajo su naricita, el perfil izquierdo de su cuerpo, los nudillos, el pañal, el borde del pie izquierdo. Luego dibujo groseramente las sombras, en verde oscuro y ultramar.

Una sombra pronunciada se cierne sobre el flanco derecho de Alba, allí donde su cuerpo limita con la manta. Es como un charco de agua, y lo resigo con solidez. En ese momento la Alba del dibujo se vuelve tridimensional, de repente, y salta de la página.

Empleo dos tonalidades de rosa pastel: una más clara, del tono del interior de una concha, y una más oscura que me recuerda al atún crudo. Con rápidos trazos le dibujo la piel. Es como si la piel de Alba hubiera estado oculta en el papel y ahora me dedicara a quitar la sustancia invisible que la escondía. Sobre esta piel pastel uso un violeta frío para trazar las orejas, la nariz y la boca de Alba (su boca está ligeramente abierta en una O diminuta). El pelo cobre y abundante se convierte en una mezcla de azul oscuro, café y rojo sobre el papel. Esbozo con infinito cuidado sus cejas, que se parecen muchísimo a unas orugas peluditas que hubieran anidado en su rostro.

La luz del sol le da de lleno ahora. La niña se mueve, se lleva la manita a los ojos y suspira. Escribo su nombre y el mío, y la fecha al pie del papel.

El dibujo está terminado. Servirá de testimonio: yo te quise, te hice y elaboré esto para ti; mucho después de que me haya ido, y Edward se haya ido, e incluso Alba se haya ido. Dirá: «nosotros te hicimos, y ahora estás aquí, en el presente».

Alba abre los ojos y sonríe.


	31. Secreto

**Hola, esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Secreto**

Domingo 12 de octubre de 2003

Bella tiene 32 años, y Edward 40

BELLA: Les voy a contar un secreto: a veces me alegra que Edward desaparezca. A veces me divierte estar sola. En ocasiones deambulo por la casa bien entrada la noche, y me estremezco de placer por no tener que hablar, ni tocar, sino solo caminar, sentarme o darme un baño. A veces me echo en el suelo del salón y escucho a Fleetwood Mac, los Bangles, B‐52ʹs, los Eagles, grupos que Edward no soporta. De vez en cuando doy largos paseos con Alba sin dejarle una nota que le informe de mi paradero. En ocasiones quedo con Heidi y vamos a tomar un café, y hablamos de Edward, de Tanya y de la persona con quien Heidi está saliendo esa semana. A veces salgo a dar una vuelta con Alice y Jasper, sin mencionar a Edward, y acabamos pasándolo muy bien. Una vez fui a Michigan y cuando regresé, Edward todavía no había aparecido. Jamás le dije que había salido de casa. A veces llamo a una canguro y voy al cine o a dar una vuelta en bicicleta cuando ya es de noche, siguiendo el sendero de bicis que hay junto a la playa Montrose sin faros; es como volar.

De vez en cuando me alegra que Edward se marche, pero siempre estoy contenta cuando regresa.


	32. Pasando por ciertas dificultades técnica

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Pasando por ciertas dificultades técnicas**

Viernes 7 de mayo de 2004

Edward tiene 40 años, y Bella 32

EDWARD: Bella inaugura hoy su exposición en el Centro Cultural de Chicago. Lleva un año trabajando sin parar, construyendo enormes y etéreos esqueletos de aves con alambre y envolviéndolos con tiras de papel translúcido, aplicándoles laca hasta volverlos permeables a la luz. Ahora las esculturas cuelgan del alto techo, y se acuclillan sobre el suelo. Algunas son cinéticas, motorizadas: unas cuantas baten las alas, y dos esqueletos de gallos se destruyen mutuamente y sin prisas en una esquina. Una paloma de casi dos metros y medio de altura domina la entrada. Bella está agotada, y en éxtasis. Lleva un sencillo vestido negro de seda, y se ha recogido el pelo en un moño alto. La gente le ha traído flores, y por eso sostiene un ramo de rosas blancas en los brazos. Junto al libro de agradecimientos hay un montón de ramos envueltos en plástico. Hay muchísima gente, que avanza en círculos, profiere exclamaciones ante cada pieza y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las aves voladoras. Todos felicitan a Bella. Esta mañana el Tríbune ha publicado una reseña gloriosa. Todos nuestros amigos se han dado cita en la sala de exposiciones, e incluso la familia de Bella ha venido en coche desde Michigan: Charlie, Ángela, Mike y Charlotte con sus hijos; María y Carmen, toda la familia está junto a ella. Alice les hace unas fotos, y los Swan posan con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Dentro de unas semanas, cuando ella nos entregue las copias de las fotos, me quedaré anonadado por los sombríos círculos que aparecen bajo los ojos de Bella, y por lo delgada que se la ve.

Tengo junto a mí a Alba, cogida de la mano. Estamos de pie, en la pared del fondo, alejados de la multitud. Alba no ve nada, porque todos son mucho más altos que ella; por eso la subo a mis hombros. La niña da un saltito.

La familia de Bella se ha dispersado y ahora Leah Jacobs, su marchante, le está presentando a una pareja mayor, muy bien vestida.

—Quiero ir con mamá —dice Alba.

—Mamá está ocupada ahora, Alba. —Siento náuseas. Me agacho y dejo a Alba en el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Quiero ir con mamá! —grita, levantando los bracitos.

Me siento en el suelo y apoyo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Necesito encontrar un lugar donde nadie pueda verme. Alba me tira de la oreja.

—No hagas eso, Alba. —Levanto los ojos. Mi padre se dirige hacia nosotros, abriéndose paso entre el gentío—. Ve —le digo a Alba, dándole un empujoncito—. Ve a ver al abuelo.

—No veo al abuelo —replica Alba gimoteando—. Quiero ir con mamá.

Gateo hacia mi padre, pero tropiezo contra las piernas de alguien. Oigo que Alba grita:

—¡Mamá!

Y desaparezco.

.

.

.

BELLA: Hay un montón de gente, y todos se apretujan para llegar hasta mí, sonrientes. Yo les devuelvo la sonrisa. La exposición es magnífica, y está terminada, ¡ya ha acabado todo! Estoy tan contenta, y tan cansada también... Me duele la cara de tanto sonreír. Todos mis conocidos han acudido a la cita. Estoy hablando con Heidi cuando oigo un alboroto al fondo de la galería y la voz de Alba que grita mi nombre.

¿Dónde está Edward? Intento atravesar la multitud para llegar hasta donde se encuentra Alba; y entonces la veo: Anthony la ha levantado en brazos. La gente se aparta para dejarme pasar. Anthony me entrega a Alba, quien cruza las piernas en torno de mi cintura, entierra el rostro en mi hombro y me pasa las manos por el cuello.

—¿Dónde está papá? —le pregunto con dulzura.

—Se ha ido —contesta Alba.


	33. Naturaleza muerta

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Naturaleza muerta**

Domingo 11 de julio de 2004

Bella tiene 33 años, y Edward 41

BELLA: Edward duerme, amoratado y recubierto de sangre seca, sobre el suelo de la cocina. No quiero moverlo ni despertarlo. Me siento junto a él sobre el frío linóleo durante un rato. Al final, me levanto y preparo café. Mientras el líquido empieza a fluir de la cafetera y el poso va burbujeando hasta explosionar, Edward gime y se cubre los ojos con las manos. Es evidente que le han dado una paliza. Tiene un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón. La sangre parece provenir de la nariz. No le veo heridas, tan solo unos brillantes morados púrpura del tamaño de un puño por todo el cuerpo. Está muy delgado; puedo verle todas las vértebras y las costillas. Le sobresale la pelvis, y tiene las mejillas hundidas. El pelo le ha crecido casi hasta los hombros, y le ha salido alguna cana. Tiene cortes en las manos y los pies, y picaduras de insectos por todo el cuerpo. Está muy bronceado, y sucio, tiene roña bajo las uñas, y la suciedad mezclada con el sudor se le ha pegado entre las arrugas de la piel. Huele a hierba, sangre y sal. Tras observarlo sentada junto a él durante unos minutos, decido despertarlo.

—Edward —le digo muy bajito—. Despierta, ahora, ya estás en casa...

Le acaricio la cara, con cuidado, y abre un solo ojo. Juraría que no está del todo despierto.

—Bella —farfulla—, Bella.

Las lágrimas empiezan a manar de su ojo sano, y tiembla por los sollozos. Tiro de él hasta colocarlo sobre mi regazo. Estoy llorando. Edward se acurruca en mí y, tumbados en el suelo, temblamos abrazados, balanceándonos sin cesar, llorando de alivio y angustia.

.

.

.

Jueves 23 de diciembre de 2004

Bella tiene 33 años, y Edward 41

BELLA: Falta un día para Nochebuena y Edward se ha llevado a Alba a Water Tower Place para ver a Papá Noel, que está en Marshall Fieldʹs, mientras yo termino de hacer las compras. Ahora estoy sentada en la cafetería de la librería Borderʹs, bebiendo un capuchino en una mesa que hay frente al escaparate, descansando los pies y con un montón de bolsas de compra rebosantes que he apoyado contra la silla. Al otro lado del ventanal el día se apaga y unas lucecülas blancas describen el perfil de los árboles. Los compradores se apresuran por la avenida Michigan, y me resulta audible el tañido silencioso de la campana de Papá Noel del Ejército de Salvación, unos metros más abajo. Regreso a la tienda, escrutando el interior por si veo a Edward y Alba, cuando oigo que alguien me llama. Es Kendrick, que se aproxima con su esposa, Esme, seguidos de Colín y Nadia.

De un vistazo advierto que acaban de salir de FAO Schwarz; poseen la mirada de neurosis de guerra de los padres recién escapados del infierno de las tiendas de juguetes. Nadia viene corriendo hacia mí, gritando:

—¡Tía Bella! ¡Tía Bella! ¿Dónde está Alba?

Colin sonríe con timidez y me tiende la mano para mostrarme que tiene una pequeña grúa amarilla. Lo felicito y le digo a Nadia que Alba ha ido a ver a Papá Noel. La niña me responde que ella ya fue la semana pasada.

—¿Qué le has pedido?

—Un novio.

Nadia tiene tres años. No consigo reprimir una sonrisa. Kendrick le dice algo sotto voce a Esme, y ella se dirige entonces a los niños:

—Venga, tropa, tenemos que encontrar un libro para la tía Silvie.

Los tres salen disparados hacia las mesas de ofertas. Kendrick me indica con un gesto de la mano la silla que tengo delante.

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto.

Se sienta y suspira profundamente.

—Odio las Navidades.

—Tú y Edward, ambos.

—¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía. —Kendrick se apoya contra la ventana y cierra los ojos.

Cuando empiezo a creer que se ha dormido, los abre y me dice—: ¿Edward sigue la pauta de medicamentos?

—Hummm, supongo que sí. Quiero decir, en la medida de lo posible, si tenemos en cuenta que últimamente ha estado viajando a menudo a través del tiempo.

Kendrick tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuánto es a menudo?

—Día sí, día no.

—¿Por qué diablos no me cuenta esas cosas? —exclama Kendrick furioso.

—Creo que tiene miedo de que te enfades con él y abandones.

—Él es el único sujeto experimental con el que cuento que sabe hablar, ¡y jamás me explica nada!

—Bienvenido al club —le suelto con una carcajada.

—Intento hacer ciencia —replica Kendrick—. Por eso necesito que me diga cuándo algo no funciona. De otro modo, lo único que conseguimos es dar palos de ciego.

Asiento. Fuera ha empezado a nevar.

—Bella.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué no me dejas estudiar el ADN de Alba?

He mantenido esta conversación un millón de veces con Edward.

—Porque primero querrías localizar todos los marcadores en sus genes, lo cual me parece perfecto; pero entonces tú y Edward empezaríais a darme la lata para que os permitiera probar ciertos medicamentos con ella, y por ahí no paso. Esa es la razón.

—Pero todavía es muy joven; tiene muchísimas más probabilidades de responder positivamente a la medicación.

—He dicho que no, y es no. Cuando Alba cumpla dieciocho años, podrá decidirlo por sí misma. Hasta el momento todo lo que le has recetado a Edward ha resultado ser una auténtica pesadilla. —No me atrevo a sostenerle la mirada, y le hablo contemplándome las manos, que mantengo cruzadas con firmeza sobre la mesa.

—Pero podríamos desarrollar una terapia genética para ella...

—Hay gente que ha muerto debido a la terapia genética.

Kendrick se queda en silencio. El ruido de la tienda alcanza unos niveles sobrecogedores. En ese momento, entre el bullicio, oigo que Alba me llama. Levanto la mirada y la veo subida a los hombros de Edward, agarrando la cabeza de su padre con ambas manos. Los dos llevan puestos un gorro de piel de mapache. Edward ve a Kendrick y durante unos breves instantes lo mira con aprensión. Me pregunto qué secretos ocultos se traerán entre manos estos dos hombres. Edward sonríe y avanza hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas, con Alba balanceándose feliz sobre el gentío. Cuando Kendrick se levanta para saludarlo, aparto ese pensamiento de mi mente.


	34. Cumpleaños 2

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Miércoles 24 de mayo de 1989

Edward tiene 41 años, y Bella 18

EDWARD: Llego con un estampido y patinando, de costado, sobre el doloroso césped que apunta en el claro, para aterrizar sucio y sangrando a los pies de Bella. Ella está sentada en la roca, fresca e inmaculada con un vestido de seda blanco, medias y zapatos también blancos, y unos guantes cortos del mismo color.

—Hola, Edward —me saluda ella, como si yo acabara de llegar para tomar el té.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces lista para ir a tomar la primera comunión.

Bella se sienta muy recta y me anuncia:

—Hoy es 24 de mayo de 1989. Pienso a toda velocidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás guardado a buen recaudo un traje de Bee Gees para mí?

Sin dignarse a contestar a mi pregunta, Bella se levanta con suavidad de la roca y saca de detrás una bolsa con mi indumentaria. Abre la cremallera con un gesto florido y me muestra una chaqueta de esmoquin, unos pantalones y una de esas horribles camisas formales que precisan de gemelos. Luego saca una maleta con ropa interior, la faja del esmoquin, la pajarita, los gemelos y una gardenia. Empiezo a alarmarme de verdad, puesto que me ha cogido desprevenido. Analizo los datos de que dispongo.

—Bella. Supongo que hoy no vamos a casarnos o a hacer alguna locura del estilo, ¿no? Te lo digo porque sé a ciencia cierta que nuestro aniversario es en otoño. A finales de octubre.

Bella se vuelve mientras me visto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes recordar el día de nuestro aniversario? Muy propio de los hombres.

—Cariño —le digo con un suspiro—, ya sabes que no es eso. Es que ahora mismo no consigo recordarlo. De todos modos, feliz cumpleaños.

—Cumplo dieciocho.

—¡Caray! ¡Quién lo diría!... Parece que fue ayer cuando tenías seis.

Bella se siente intrigada, como es habitual en ella, ante la idea de que haya visitado recientemente a alguna otra Bella, mayor o más joven que ella.

—¿Me has visto a los seis años últimamente?

—Bueno, ahora mismo estaba en la cama contigo, leyendo Emma. Tú tenías treinta y tres años. Yo tengo cuarenta y uno en la actualidad, y soy consciente de ello a cada minuto. —Me peino con los dedos y me acaricio la barba incipiente—. Lo siento, Bella. Me temo que mi imagen deja mucho que desear el día de tu cumpleaños. —Fijo la gardenia en el ojal del esmoquin y empiezo a abrocharme los gemelos—. Te vi a los seis años hace dos semanas. Me hiciste un dibujo de un pato.

Bella se sonroja, y el rubor se extiende como unas gotas de sangre en un cuenco de leche.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¡He preparado un festín para los dos!

—Claro que tengo hambre. Estoy hambriento, famélico, y planteándome el canibalismo.

—Eso no será necesario todavía.

Un cierto matiz en el tono de su voz me retrae. Aquí pasa algo que desconozco, y Bella espera que lo adivine. Casi podría decirse que tararea de nervios. Contemplo las ventajas relativas que me aportaría una simple confesión de ignorancia ante la alternativa de seguir fingiendo. Decido, al fin, seguirle la corriente durante un rato. Bella extiende una manta que en el futuro terminará sobre nuestro lecho. Me siento encima con cuidado, y su familiaridad verde pálido me consuela. Bella desenvuelve bocadillos, saca vasitos de papel, la cubertería, unas galletas crujientes, un tarrito negro de caviar de supermercado, galletitas de menta y chocolate Girl Scout, fresas, una botella de cabernet con una curiosa etiqueta, una porción de queso brie que parece un tanto derretida y platos de papel.

—Bella... ¿Vino, caviar? —Estoy impresionado, pero por alguna razón eso no me divierte en absoluto. Ella me ofrece el cabernet y el sacacorchos—. Vaya, no creo que te lo haya mencionado nunca pero se supone que no debo beber. Órdenes del médico.

Bella parece alicaída.

—Ahora bien, con la comida no hay problema... También puedo fingir que bebo. En fin, si eso sirve de algo. —No puedo sacarme de encima la sensación de que estamos jugando a las casitas—. No sabía que bebías. Alcohol. Quiero decir que nunca te he visto tomarlo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta, pero como esta ocasión es muy especial, he pensado que sería bonito tomar vino. El champán seguramente habría sido más adecuado, pero he encontrado esta botella en la despensa, así que la he traído conmigo.

Abro el vino y sirvo una copita a ambos. Brindamos en silencio. Finjo dar un sorbo a la mía. Bella da un sorbo mayor, se lo traga con aire formal y dice:

—Bueno, no está tan mal.

—Hombre... Es una botella de unos veintipico dólares.

—Ah, bueno, entonces es formidable.

Bella desenvuelve unos bocadillos oscuros de centeno que parecen rebosar de pepinillo.

—Bella, odio ser tan obtuso... En fin, es evidente que hoy es tu cumpleaños...

—Mi decimoctavo cumpleaños —puntualiza.

—Ya... bueno... Para empezar, me siento fatal por no tener un regalo para ti.

Bella levanta los ojos, sorprendida, y me doy cuenta de que empiezo a acertar, de que me acerco a la cuestión.

—Ya sabes que nunca sé cuándo vendré, y que no puedo traer nada conmigo...

—Todo eso ya lo sé; pero ¿acaso no te acuerdas? Lo planeamos la última vez que viniste, porque en la lista el día de hoy consta como el último que nos queda, al margen de que sea mi cumpleaños. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Bella me mira insistentemente, como si a fuerza de concentrarse fuera capaz de trasladar sus recuerdos a los míos.

—Ah, es que eso todavía no ha ocurrido. Me refiero a que esa conversación se encuentra en mi futuro. No sé por qué no te lo diría entonces. A mí todavía me quedan muchas fechas en la lista que cumplir. ¿De verdad que hoy es el último día? Bueno, como resulta que nos conoceremos dentro de un par de años, ya nos veremos entonces.

—Pero falta mucho... al menos, para mí.

Se produce una pausa incómoda. Es extraño pensar que ahora mismo estoy en Chicago, tengo veinticinco años y voy a la mía, completamente ajeno a la existencia de Bella, y por la misma razón, ajeno a mi propia presencia aquí, en este precioso prado de Michigan, un maravilloso día de primavera, que es el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su nacimiento. Untamos de caviar las galletitas Ritz con unos cuchillos de plástico. Durante un rato solo se oye el ansioso crujir del pan y el furioso consumo de bocadillos. Parece que la conversación se ha diluido. En ese momento me pregunto, por primera vez, si Bella no habrá sido del todo sincera conmigo, sabiendo como sabe que en lo que se refiere a afirmaciones del tipo «yo nunca», piso terreno resbaladizo, dado que no poseo un inventario completo de mi pasado, listo para consultarlo en cualquier momento, en tanto mi pasado se imbrica de un modo muy inconveniente con mi futuro. Llega, sin embargo, el momento de las fresas.

—Bella.

Ella me sonríe con inocencia.

—¿Qué decidimos exactamente la última vez que me viste? ¿Qué planeamos hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?

Bella vuelve a ruborizarse.

—Bueno, pues... Esto —dice ella, señalando nuestro picnic.

—¿Nada más? No es que no me parezca fantástico, claro...

—Bueno, sí.

Soy todo oídos, porque creo que sé lo que va a decirme.

—Dime.

Bella está muy sonrojada, pero se las arregla para adoptar un aire de dignidad cuando dice:

—Decidimos que haríamos el amor.

—Ah. —De hecho, siempre me he preguntado cuáles debían de ser las experiencias sexuales de Bella antes del 26 de octubre de 1991, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en el presente. A pesar de ciertas provocaciones muy sorprendentes por parte de Bella, me he negado a hacerle el amor y he pasado muchas horas de diversión, charlando con ella sobre esto y lo otro, mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor de mis erecciones. Sin embargo, en el día de hoy Bella es adulta, si no emocionalmente, al menos sí desde un punto de vista legal, y es obvio que no voy a trastocarle mucho la vida... Me refiero a que ya le he obsequiado con una infancia de lo más extraña por el hecho de aparecer en su vida. ¿Cuántas niñas tienen ante sus ojos al que terminará por ser su marido, apareciendo a intervalos regulares completamente desnudo?

Bella me observa mientras reflexiono. Pienso en la primera vez que hice el amor con ella, y me pregunto si también fue la primera vez que ella me lo hizo a mí. Decido que se lo preguntaré cuando regrese al presente. Mientras tanto Bella está guardando las cosas en la cesta de picnic.

—¿Qué has decidido?

—Que sí.

Bella está nerviosa, y también asustada.

—Edward. Tú me has hecho el amor muchas veces...

—Muchas, muchísimas veces.

Le cuesta hablarme de esto.

—Siempre es precioso —le digo—. Es lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo haré con muchísima suavidad. —Cuando pronuncio estas palabras, de repente me pongo nervioso. Me siento responsable y un poco Humbert Humbert, además me da la sensación que me observa muchísima gente, y que todas esas personas son Bella. Nunca me he sentido menos sexual. En fin. Respira hondo—. Te quiero.

Nos ponemos en pie, un poco inclinados por la superficie irregular de la manta. Abro los brazos y Bella viene hacia mí. Nos quedamos quietos, abrazándonos en el calvero como los novios de un pastel de bodas. A fin de cuentas, se trata de Bella, enfrentada a mi yo de cuarenta y un años, casi con el mismo aspecto de la primera vez que nos conocimos. Sin miedo. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo me inclino sobre ella y la beso.

—Bella.

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Estás absolutamente segura de que estamos solos?

—Todos se han ido a Kalamazoo, salvo Carmen y María.

—Lo digo porque noto como si fuera a formar parte de una exposición de fotos tomada con una candid camera.

—Qué paranoico. Muy triste, la verdad.

—Da igual.

—Podríamos ir a mi dormitorio.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Señor, es como estar en el instituto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Bella se retira un poco y se baja la cremallera del vestido. Se lo quita por la cabeza y lo deja caer sobre la manta con una despreocupación admirable. Se descalza y se quita luego las medias. Se desabrocha el sujetador, lo aparta a un lado y se baja las braguitas. Bella está ahora ante mí, completamente desnuda. Es como un milagro: todas las pequeñas marcas a las que tanto afecto les tenía se han desvanecido; su estómago es plano, sin rastro de los embarazos que nos traerán tanto dolor, tanta felicidad. Esta Bella es algo más delgada, y mucho más radiante que la Bella que amo en la actualidad. Soy de nuevo consciente de la gran tristeza que se ha apoderado de nosotros. Sin embargo, hoy todo eso ha desaparecido como por arte de magia; hoy la posibilidad de disfrutar es inminente. Me arrodillo y Bella se acerca a mí. Aprieto mi rostro contra su estómago durante unos instantes, y luego levanto la mirada; Bella se yergue ante mí, y coloca sus manos en mi pelo, envuelta en el cielo azul y despejado.

Me quito la chaqueta con un movimiento de los hombros y me desabrocho la corbata. Bella se arrodilla y me ayuda hábilmente con los gemelos; los dos estamos concentrados como si fuéramos una brigada de artificieros. Me bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos. No hay modo alguno de hacerlo con gracia. Me pregunto cómo se las apañan los bailarines de striptease. A lo mejor, se limitan a saltar por el escenario, pierna dentro, pierna fuera. Bella se ríe a carcajadas.

—Jamás te había visto desvestirte. No es un espectáculo demasiado recomendable.

—Ese comentario me ha herido en lo más hondo. Ven aquí y deja que te lama hasta borrarte esa mueca de ironía de la cara.

—Ay.

Al cabo de quince minutos me enorgullece decir que, sin duda alguna, he borrado todo rastro de superioridad de la cara de Bella. Por desgracia, se está poniendo cada vez más tensa, más... a la defensiva. A pesar de los catorce años y solo Dios sabe cuántas horas y días transcurridos haciéndole el amor con alegría, angustia, premura y languidez, debo confesar que esto es absolutamente nuevo para mí. Deseo, si es posible, que ella experimente la misma sensación de hallarse en el paraíso que yo sentí cuando la conocí e hicimos el amor por vez primera, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensé, ingenuo de mí. Me incorporo, jadeando. Bella imita mi gesto y se abraza las rodillas, en ademán protector.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tengo miedo.

—No pasa nada. —No dejo de pensar—. Te juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos prácticamente me violarás. Quiero decir que tienes un talento excepcional para esto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Eres incandescente. —Revuelvo el contenido de la cesta de picnic: vasitos, vino, condones, toallitas—. Has pensando en todo. —Sirvo un vasito de vino para cada uno—. Por la virginidad. Si tan solo poseyéramos un mundo suficiente, y el tiempo. Bébetelo.

Bella bebe, obediente, como una niña que se toma la medicina. Le vuelvo a llenar el vasito, y bebo el contenido del mío de un solo trago.

—¿No dijiste que no debías beber?

—Esta es una ocasión de gran trascendencia. Hay que entonarse.

Bella pesa cincuenta y cuatro kilos, pero estos vasitos son medida Confederación.

—Uno más.

—¿Más? —se sorprende ella—. Me voy a quedar dormida.

—Te relajarás.

Bella se lo bebe de un trago. Aplastamos los vasitos y los lanzamos a la cesta de picnic. Luego me echo de espaldas y extiendo los brazos como alguien que va a broncearse, o bien a ser crucificado. Bella se tiende a mi lado. La atraigo hacia mí hasta que nos quedamos de costado, el uno frente al otro. El pelo le cae por los hombros, y le cubre los pechos de un modo precioso y conmovedor. Por enésima vez desearía ser pintor.

—Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Imagina que estás abierta; vacía. Alguien se ha llevado tus vísceras y solo te ha dejado las terminaciones nerviosas —le explico, con la punta del dedo índice en su clítoris.

—Pobrecita Bella. Sin vísceras.

—Ah, pero eso es bueno, ya lo verás, porque ahí dentro te queda un espacio fabuloso. Piensa en todas las cosas que podrías meter si no tuvieras todos esos riñones, estómagos y páncreas absurdos, por no hablar de otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Está muy húmeda. Aparto mi mano y con cuidado rasgo el paquete de condones con los dientes, algo que no había hecho desde hace años.

—Canguros, tostadoras, penes...

Bella me coge el condón con un disgusto fascinado. Está echada de espaldas, lo desdobla y lo huele.

—Ecs. ¿Es necesario?

A pesar de que a menudo me niego a contarle muchas cosas a Bella, son pocas las veces que le miento. Por consiguiente, siento que me reconcome la culpabilidad cuando le digo:

—Me temo que sí.

Se lo vuelvo a coger, pero en lugar de ponérmelo, decido que lo más adecuado a esta situación es el cunnilingus. Bella, en el futuro, será una adicta al sexo oral, y saltará edificios altísimos de un solo brinco y fregará los platos cuando no le toca para conseguirlo. Si el cunnilingus fuera una prueba olímpica, me darían una medalla, sin duda alguna. Le abro las piernas y le aplico la lengua en el clítoris.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclama Bella bajito—. Dios del cielo...

—No grites —le advierto.

Carmen y María bajarán al claro para ver qué ocurre si Bella se entusiasma de verdad. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora la he guiado unos cuantos estadios por debajo de la cadena evolutiva, hasta convertirla en un núcleo limitado con varios periféricos cerebrales en el córtex. Desdoblo el condón y, despacio y con cuidado, me deslizo dentro de Bella, imaginando que se rompen tejidos y la sangre mana a mi alrededor.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y, al principio, pienso que ni siquiera es consciente de que en realidad estoy dentro de ella, a pesar de que me encuentro justo encima, pero entonces abre los ojos y sonríe, triunfante, beatífica.

Consigo correrme bastante rápido; Bella me observa, concentrándose, y mientras me corro veo que su rostro denota sorpresa. ¡Qué raro es todo! ¡Qué cosas más extrañas hacemos los animales! Caigo rendido sobre ella. Estamos bañados en sudor. Noto los latidos de su corazón, o quizá del mío.

Salgo con cuidado de ella y tiro el condón. Permanecemos echados, de lado, mirando el cielo tan azul. El viento se mece sobre la hierba y le arranca un sonido marino. Miro a Bella. Diría que se la ve atónita.

—Eh, Bella.

—Hola —me dice con un soplo de voz.

—¿Te ha dolido?

—Sí.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¡Oh, sí! —exclama, y se pone a llorar.

Nos incorporamos y la abrazo. Está temblando.

—Bella, Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

No logro entender su respuesta, pero entonces me dice:

—Te vas a marchar, y no te veré durante muchos años.

—Solo serán dos. Dos años y unos meses.

Bella se queda en silencio.

—Oh, Bella. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. Es curioso, porque yo también estaba echado pensando que el día de hoy ha sido una bendición. Estar aquí contigo haciendo el amor en lugar de perseguido por matones o congelándome hasta los huesos en algún establo, o bien soportando la estúpida mierda a la que tengo que enfrentarme. Además, cuando regreso, estoy contigo. Hoy ha sido maravilloso.

Bella sonríe, un poco; y le doy un beso.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca quedarme a esperar?

—Porque tu ADN es perfecto, y no sales disparada hacia el tiempo como una patata caliente. Por otra parte, no olvides que la paciencia es una virtud.

Bella me golpea levemente el pecho con los puños.

—Debes tener en cuenta que tú me conoces de toda la vida, mientras que yo te conoceré a los veintiocho. Por lo tanto, todos esos años antes de encontrarnos los paso...

—Follando con otras mujeres.

—Bueno, sí; pero al no ser consciente de ello, todo eso se resume en unas cuantas prácticas para cuando te conozca. Además es un juego muy solitario y extraño. Si no me crees, inténtalo y verás. Yo jamás me enteraré. Es distinto cuando todo te da igual.

—Yo no quiero a nadie más.

—Perfecto.

—Edward, solo dame una pista. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde nos conocemos? ¿Qué día?

—Una pista: Chicago.

—Dime más.

—Ten confianza. Todo está ahí, delante de ti.

—¿Somos felices?

—Por lo general, estamos locos de felicidad; pero también somos muy infelices por razones que ninguno de los dos puede subsanar. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de estar separados.

—Entonces mientras estás aquí, conmigo, ¿resulta que no estás conmigo en el futuro?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Puede que al final haya estado ausente solo diez minutos, o bien diez días. No hay reglas escritas. Eso es lo que te resulta tan difícil a ti de aceptar. Además, en ocasiones termino metido en situaciones peligrosas, y vuelvo a tus brazos fracturado y hecho unos zorros; por eso te preocupas tanto cuando me marcho. Es como estar casada con un policía.

Estoy agotado. Me pregunto cuál será mi edad real, en tiempo real. Según el calendario tengo cuarenta y un años, pero con todas estas idas y venidas puede que, en realidad, tenga cuarenta y cinco o cuarenta y seis. O bien treinta y nueve. ¿Quién sabe? Hay algo, sin embargo, que quiero decirle. ¿Qué era exactamente?

—Bella.

—Dime, Edward.

—Cuando vuelvas a verme, recuerda que yo no te conoceré; no te entristezcas cuando, al encontrarte, te trate como a una desconocida, porque para mí serás alguien absolutamente nuevo en mi vida. Ah, y por favor, no me atosigues contándomelo todo de golpe. Ten piedad, Bella.

—¡La tendré! Oh, Edward... ¡Quédate!

—Chitón. Pronto estaré contigo. —Nos quedamos echados. Me invade el agotamiento y sé que desapareceré en cuestión de minutos.

—Te quiero, Edward. Gracias por... el regalo de cumpleaños.

—Te quiero, Bella. Pórtate bien.

Dicho lo cual, me desvanezco.


	35. Secreto 1

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Secreto**

Jueves 10 de febrero de 2005

Bella tiene 33 años, y Edward 41

Bella: Es jueves por la tarde y estoy en el estudio, elaborando un papel kozo amarillo pálido. Hace casi veinticuatro horas que Edward se ha marchado y, como siempre, me siento escindida entre la obsesión de pensar dónde estará él, y en qué época, y el cabreo de saber que no está aquí y tener que preocuparme por cuándo regresará. El tema me desconcentra y estropeo un montón de hojas; las extraigo del suketa y las vuelvo a poner en el tanque. Al final, me tomo un respiro y me sirvo una taza de café. Hace frío en el estudio, y el agua de la tanqueta tendría que ser fría, aunque la he calentado un poco para impedir que se me cuarteen las manos. Envuelvo la taza de cerámica con las palmas de mis manos. El vapor nubla mi cara cuando me acerco para inhalar la humedad y el aroma de café. En ese momento, a Dios gracias, oigo a Edward silbar mientras se acerca al estudio por el caminito del jardín. Se sacude la nieve de las botas y se desprende del abrigo con un brusco ademán. Tiene un aspecto fantástico, desborda alegría. Se me acelera el corazón y aventuro una conjetura:

—¿Era el 24 de mayo de 1989?

—¡Sí! ¡Desde luego que sí! —exclama Edward, aupándome al vuelo, con el delantal mojado y las botas de agua, y zarandeándome.

Me río a carcajadas, ambos reímos. Edward está encantado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Todos estos años le he estado dando vueltas al asunto sin ninguna necesidad. ¡Zorra! ¡Descarada! —Edward me muerde el cuello y me hace cosquillas.

—Porque si tú no lo sabías... yo no podía decírtelo.

—Es cierto. ¡Eres increíble!

Nos sentamos en el viejo y destartalado sofá del estudio.

—¿No podemos subir la calefacción?

—Claro que sí.

Edward se levanta de un salto y conecta el termostato al máximo. La caldera produce un ruido metálico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

—Casi todo el día.

Edward suspira.

—¿Ha valido la pena? ¿Un día de angustia a cambio de unas horas realmente hermosas?

—Sí. Ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Me quedo callada, recordando. A menudo invoco el recuerdo de la cara de Edward encima de mí, circundado de un cielo azul, y la sensación de notarme impregnada de él. Pienso en ello cuando se va, y entonces me cuesta dormirme.

—Cuéntame...

—¿El qué?

Nos hemos fundido en un abrazo, para darnos calor, para darnos consuelo.

—¿Qué sucedió después de que me fuera?

—Lo recogí todo, me arreglé hasta quedar bastante presentable y volví a la casa. Subí las escaleras sin tropezarme con nadie y me di un baño. Al cabo de un rato, Carmen empezó a aporrear la puerta porque quería saber la razón por la que me había metido en la bañera en pleno día. Tuve que fingir que me encontraba mal. En cierto modo, no mentía... Pasé el verano vagando por la casa, durmiendo mucho. Leyendo. Me replegué en mí misma. Pasaba el rato en el claro, esperando de algún modo que aparecieras. Te escribí cartas, que luego quemé. Dejé de comer durante algún tiempo, y mi madre me arrastró a su terapeuta hasta que recobré el apetito. A finales de agosto mis padres me anunciaron que si no «me animaba», no iría a la facultad ese otoño, así que enseguida me animé, porque el único objetivo de mi vida era marcharme de casa e ir a Chicago. La facultad fue algo fantástico, y absolutamente nuevo para mí. Conseguí alquilar un apartamento, y me encantaba la ciudad. Tenía algo en lo que pensar, aparte del hecho de no tener ni idea de dónde estabas o cómo encontrarte. En la época en la que te encontré, las cosas me iban bastante bien; estaba metida de lleno en mi trabajo, tenía amigos, me pedían bastante para salir...

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro.

—¿Salías? ¿Con tíos?

—Bueno, pues sí... Solo para acumular experiencias... y porque de vez en cuando me enfurecía pensar que ahí fuera, en alguna parte, tú salías alegremente con otras mujeres. De todos modos, era como representar una especie de comedia negra. Solía salir con chicos de la facultad deBellas Artes, guapos y simpáticos, pero me pasaba toda la velada pensando en lo aburrido y absurdo que era todo aquello, y mirando el reloj. Después de salir con cinco tíos, dejé de hacerlo, porque me di cuenta de que en realidad esos chicos me importaban un bledo. Alguien de la facultad hizo correr el rumor de que yo era lesbiana, y entonces un montón de chicas me pidieron para salir.

—No estás nada mal como lesbiana.

—Ya, pues compórtate o me convertiré en una de ellas.

—Yo siempre he querido ser lesbiana —dice Edward con aspecto soñador y adormecido.

No es justo, ahora que me siento inclinada y dispuesta a saltar sobre él.

—En fin... —dice Edward bostezando—. Lo que sí te aseguro es que no será en esta vida. Demasiada cirugía.

En mi mente oigo la voz del padre Compton, tras la celosía del confesionario, que me pregunta en voz baja si deseo confesar alguna cosa. «No —le digo con firmeza—. Nada.» Fue un error. Estaba borracha, y eso no cuenta. El buen padre suspira y corre la cortinilla. Fin de la confesión. Mi penitencia es mentir a Edward, por omisión, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Lo miro, feliz después del banquete, saciado de los encantos de mi yo juvenil, y veo la imagen de Jasper durmiendo, el dormitorio de Jasper bajo la luz matutina relampaguea en mi teatro mental. «Fue un error, Edward», digo para mis adentros. Estaba esperando, y chocaron de refilón contra mí, solo una vez.

«Díselo», dice la voz del padre Compton o de alguna otra persona en mi cabeza.

«No puedo —replico yo—. Me odiaría.»

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde has ido? —me pregunta él con dulzura.

—Ah, estaba pensando.

—Pareces triste.

—¿Alguna vez te preocupa que lo mejor de nuestras vidas ya haya pasado?

—No, bueno, a veces sí, pero de un modo distinto al que sugieres. Todavía me muevo en la época que tanto rememoras tú, así que para mí no ha transcurrido realmente. Me preocupa que no prestemos la máxima atención al presente. Es decir, viajar a través del tiempo es una especie de alteración de mi condición, y me encuentro más... consciente, diría yo, cuando estoy fuera, lo cual de algún modo me parece importante, pero a veces pienso que si pudiera ser igual de consciente en el presente, todo sería perfecto. Ahora bien, últimamente han pasado cosas extraordinarias.

Edward sonríe, con esa sonrisa torcida tan hermosa y encantadora que rezuma inocencia, y dejo que la culpa se disipe y oculte en la cajita donde la conservo, apretujada como si de un paracaídas se tratara.

—Alba.

—Alba es perfecta y tú también lo eres. Me refiero a que por mucho que te quiera en el pasado, es la vida que compartimos, lo mucho que nos conocemos...

—A las duras y a las maduras...

—El hecho de que pasemos malos momentos lo convierte en algo más real; y es la realidad lo que yo deseo.

_Díselo, díselo._

—De todos modos, incluso la realidad puede ser de lo más irreal... —Si alguna vez decido contárselo, tiene que ser ahora. Edward espera a que siga hablando. Estoy a punto, pero no puedo.

—Bella.

Lo miro con aire de tristeza, al igual que un niño al que han atrapado con una mentira enrevesada, y entonces se lo digo, de un modo casi inaudible:

—Me acosté con otro.

A Edward se le paraliza el rostro de incredulidad.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta sin mirarme.

—Con Jasper.

—¿Por qué? —Edward está inmóvil, aguardando el golpe.

—Estaba borracha. Fuimos a una fiesta, y Alice había ido a Boston...

—Espera un momento. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—En 1990.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclama Edward, con una carcajada—.Bella, ¡mierda!, no me hagas eso. ¡Caray! Creía que me estabas contando algo que pasó, por decir algo, la semana pasada.

Sonrío con timidez.

—Claro que tampoco voy a ponerme a dar saltos de alegría por la noticia, pero precisamente acabo de decirte que salgas a experimentar, y en realidad no puedo... No sé...

Edward está cada vez más inquieto. Se levanta y empieza a caminar arriba y abajo del estudio. Soy pasto de la incredulidad. Durante quince años el terror me ha tenido paralizada, asustada por que Jasper pudiera decir algo, o bien actuar acorde con la enorme y torpe insensibilidad que le caracteriza, y resulta que a Edward no le importa. ¿O sí?

—¿Qué tal fue? —pregunta, como quien no quiere la cosa, de espaldas a mí, mientras se lía a desmontar la cafetera.

Elijo las palabras con cuidado.

—Distinto; y no es que quiera mostrarme crítica con Jasper...

—Bah, venga, continúa.

—Era como estar en una tienda de porcelana e intentar ligar con un toro.

—Abulta más que yo —afirma Edward, dándolo por hecho.

—Ahora no sabría decirte, pero entonces no tenía ninguna delicadeza. En realidad, incluso llegó a fumarse un cigarrillo mientras follaba conmigo.

A Edward se le escapa una mueca. Me levanto y me acerco a él.

—Lo siento. Fue un error.

Edward me atrae hacia sí, y le digo, bajito, contra el cuello de la camisa:

—Yo esperaba con mucha paciencia... —No puedo seguir hablando. Edward me acaricia el pelo.

—No pasa nada,Bella. No es tan grave como parece.

Me pregunto si estará comparando laBella que acaba de ver, en 1989, con este yo, amigo de las duplicidades, que tiene entre sus brazos y, como si estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento, me pregunta:

—¿Alguna otra sorpresa que debas comunicarme?

—No, eso es todo.

—Desde luego es cierto que sabes guardar un secreto.

Miro a Edward, y él sostiene mi mirada. Juraría que en cierto modo he cambiado ante sus ojos.

—Eso me hizo comprender mejor... Me hizo valorar...

—¿Intentas decirme que salgo victorioso de la comparación?

—Sí. —Le beso, titubeando, y tras un momento de duda, Edward me devuelve el beso.

Al cabo de un rato, todo se arregla, mejora, de hecho. Se lo he contado, y no ha pasado nada: todavía me ama. Me he sacado un peso de encima, y suspiro con la beatitud de la confesión, finalmente, y por el hecho de no tener siquiera que cumplir una penitencia: ni un solo Ave María, ni un Padre Nuestro. Siento como si hubiera salido ilesa de un coche que hubiera quedado totalmente destrozado.

Ahí fuera, en algún lugar, Edward y yo estamos haciendo el amor sobre una manta verde, en un prado, y Jasper me mira somnoliento y me toca con sus manazas, y todo, absolutamente todo, sucede ahora, aunque es demasiado tarde, como siempre, para cambiar nada, y Edward y yo nos desvestimos mutuamente sobre el sofá del estudio, como si desenvolviéramos una caja de bombones nuevecita, todavía por abrir; y no es demasiado tarde, todavía no, al menos.

.

.

.

Sábado 14 de abril de 1990; 6.43 horas

Bella tiene 18 años

BELLA: Abro los ojos y no sé dónde estoy. Humo de cigarrillo. La sombra de una persiana de lamas atravesada en la pared amarilla y desconchada. Vuelvo la cabeza y, junto a mí, durmiendo, en su cama, está Jasper. De repente, me acuerdo y sucumbo al pánico.

¡Edward! Edward me matará. Alice me odiará. Me incorporo. El dormitorio de Jasper es un naufragio de ceniceros rebosantes de colillas, ropa, manuales de derecho, periódicos y platos sucios. Mi ropa aparece en un montoncito delator en el suelo, a mi lado.

Jasper duerme profundamente. Su aspecto transmite serenidad, y en nada se asemeja al tipo que acaba de engañar a su novia con la mejor amiga de ella. Lleva el pelo rubio revuelto, no en su estado acostumbrado de perfecto control. Parece un niño crecido, agotado de tantos juegos infantiles.

Me martillea la cabeza. Es como si me hubieran golpeado en las entrañas. Me levanto, temblorosa, y atravieso el pasillo para ir al lavabo, que es muy cutre, lleno de verdín y repleto de una gran parafernalia de artículos para el afeitado y toallas mojadas. Cuando entro en el baño, ya no sé qué venía a buscar; hago un pis y me lavo la cara con un trozo de jabón muy duro, me miro en el espejo para comprobar si mi aspecto es distinto, para ver si Edward será capaz de adivinarlo solo con mirarme... Mi imagen es la de alguien que siente náuseas pero, por lo demás, mi aspecto es el que suelo tener a las siete de la mañana.

La casa está en silencio. Un reloj anuncia con su tictac su presencia cercana. Jasper comparte esta casa con otros dos tipos, que también van a la Facultad de Derecho Northwestern. No quiero tropezarme con ninguno de ellos, así que regreso al dormitorio de Jasper y me siento en la cama.

—Buenos días —me dice Jasper, sonriéndome y acercándose a mí. Retrocedo y me echo a llorar.

—¡Uauuu, Gatita! Bella, cariño, eh, cariño... —Se incorpora como puede y me encuentro llorando, abrazada a él.

Pienso en todas las veces que he llorado en el hombro de Edward. «¿Dónde estás? —me pregunto con desesperación—. Te necesito, ahora mismo.» Jasper no para de repetir mi nombre. ¿Qué hago aquí, sin ropa, llorando y abrazada a un Jasper también desnudo? Me tiende una caja de pañuelos de celulosa, me sueno la nariz, me seco los ojos y al final le dedico una mirada de desesperación absoluta, que él no sabe cómo interpretar.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

No, ¿cómo voy a estar mejor?

—Sí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Me encojo de hombros. Jasper adopta la actitud del que analiza detenidamente a un testigo frágil.

—Bella, ¿te habías acostado antes con alguien?

Asiento.

—¿Es por Alice? ¿Te sientes mal a causa de Alice?

Asiento de nuevo.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Bella, ¿quién es Edward?

Lo miro boquiabierta, sin poder reprimir mi incredulidad.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —Ya la he liado. Hijo de puta.

Jasper se inclina, agarra los cigarrillos de la mesita de noche y enciende uno. Sacude el fósforo para apagarlo y da una profunda calada. Con un cigarrillo en la mano Jasper parece más... vestido, de algún modo, a pesar de no estarlo. Me ofrece uno en silencio, y acepto, a pesar de que no fumo, pero me parece lo más adecuado en este momento. Además eso me da la oportunidad de pensar sobre lo que voy a decir. Jasper me lo enciende, se levanta, revuelve en su armario, encuentra un albornoz azul que no se ve muy limpio y me lo ofrece. Me lo pongo; es enorme. Me siento en la cama, fumando y observando a Jasper mientras se viste con unos téjanos. Aún sumida en mi desgracia, advierto que Jasper es bello, alto, ancho de espaldas y... grande, una clase de belleza absolutamente distinta de la agilidad felina y salvaje de Edward. De inmediato me siento fatal por haberlos comparado. Jasper me acerca un cenicero y se sienta en la cama. Me mira.

—Hablabas en sueños con alguien llamado Edward.

Maldita sea, maldita sea.

—¿Qué decía?

—Sobre todo «Edward», una y otra vez, como si estuvieras llamando a alguien para que viniera a buscarte. También: «Lo siento». En una ocasión has dicho: «Bueno, ¿y qué? Tú no estabas aquí», como si estuvieras enfadadísima. ¿Quién es Edward?

—Edward es mi amante.

—Bella, tú no tienes amante. Alice y yo quedamos contigo casi a diario desde hace seis meses, y nunca te has citado con nadie. Además, nunca te llaman por teléfono.

—Edward es mi amante. Hace tiempo que se marchó, pero volverá en otoño de 1991.

—¿Dónde está?

Por aquí cerca.

—No lo sé.

Jasper cree que me lo estoy inventando; y, sin razón aparente, decido obligarle a que me crea. Agarro el bolso, abro la cartera y le muestro la foto de Edward. La examina con atención.

—Yo he visto a este individuo, bueno, no, a alguien parecido a él. Este tipo es demasiado mayor para ser el mismo. Ahora bien, su nombre era Edward.

El corazón me late alocado. Intento parecer natural cuando le pregunto:

—¿Dónde le has visto?

—Lo veo en clubes. Sobre todo en Exit, y en el bar Smart. De todos modos, no puedo imaginarme que sea tu novio; es un maníaco. El caos preside su vida. Es un alcohólico, y es... No sé cómo decírtelo, muy duro con las mujeres. Al menos, eso es lo que me han contado.

—¿Es violento?

No logro imaginarme a Edward pegando a una mujer.

—No. No lo sé.

—¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Ni idea. Escucha, gatita, este tío te masticaría entera y luego te escupiría... No te conviene en absoluto.

Sonrío. Él es exactamente lo que necesito, pero sé que es absurdo ir de caza al País de los Clubes para encontrarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que necesito yo?

—A mí. Salvo que tú no pareces creerlo.

—Tú tienes a Alice. ¿Para qué vas a quererme a mí?

—Pues te quiero. No sé por qué.

—¿Eres mormón o algo parecido? Jasper se pone muy serio.

—Bella... Yo... Mira, Bella...

—No hables.

—De verdad que yo...

—No. No quiero saberlo.

Me levanto, apago el cigarrillo y empiezo a ponerme la ropa. Jasper se queda sentado, completamente inmóvil, y me mira mientras me visto. Me siento viciada, sucia y repulsiva poniéndome el vestido de la fiesta de anoche delante de Jasper, pero intento que no se me note. No puedo abrocharme la larga cremallera que llevo en la parte de atrás del vestido, y Jasper me ayuda con semblante serio.

—Bella, no estés furiosa.

—No estoy furiosa contigo, sino conmigo.

—Ese tipo debe de ser algo increíble si piensa que puede dejar a una chica como tú y esperar que luego ella vaya a buscarlo al cabo de dos años.

—Es maravilloso —le digo a Jasper sonriéndole. Me doy cuenta de que he herido sus sentimientos—. Lo siento, Jasper. Si yo no tuviera a nadie y tú no estuvieras comprometido...

Jasper hace un gesto de negación, y, antes de que me dé cuenta, me está besando. Le devuelvo el beso, y solo por un instante me pregunto...

—Tengo que marcharme, Jasper.

Él asiente, y luego me voy.

.

.

.

Viernes 27 de abril de 1990

Edward tiene 26 años

EDWARD: Tanya y yo estamos en el teatro Riviera, bailando y quemándonos las neuronas al ritmo de los dulces sones de Iggy Pop. Tanya y yo siempre somos felices cuando bailamos juntos, follamos o nos dedicamos a cualquier actividad que tenga que ver más con la parte física que con la intelectual. Ahora mismo estamos en el cielo. Nos dirigimos a primera línea, mientras el señor Pop nos fustiga a todos hasta convertirnos en una bola compacta de energía maníaca. Una vez le dije a Ing que bailaba como una alemana, y eso no le gustó, pero es cierto: baila en serio, como si nuestras vidas pendieran de un hilo, como si el bailar con precisión pudiera salvar a los niños hambrientos de la India. Es fenomenal. El Iggster canta la balada «Calling Sister Midnight»: «well, Iʹm an idiot for you...», y sé exactamente cómo se siente. Es en momentos como estos cuando veo qué sentido tiene una relación como la mía con Tanya. Nos fustigamos y quemamos con «Lust for Life», «China Dolí» o «Funtime». Tanya y yo hemos tomado bastante speed (1) para despegar en una misión a Plutón, y me embarga una sensación extraña y aguda y la profunda convicción de que podría dedicarme a esto, seguir aquí durante el resto de mi vida y sentirme plenamente satisfecho. Tanya está sudando. Su camiseta blanca se le ha pegado al cuerpo de un modo interesante y delicioso desde un punto de vista estético, y me propongo arrancársela; pero me contengo, porque no lleva sujetador y me lo recordaría hasta la saciedad. Bailamos, Iggy Pop canta y, por desgracia, de modo inevitable y después de tres bises, el concierto termina al fin. Me siento fantásticamente bien. Mientras desfilamos hacia la calle con nuestros mentalizados y encantados compañeros de concierto, me pregunto qué podríamos hacer a continuación. Tanya se desmarca y se incorpora a la larguísima cola del servicio de señoras, y yo la espero fuera, en Broadway. Estoy contemplando a un yuppie en su BMW, que discute con el muchacho aparcacoches sobre un espacio prohibido, cuando un tío enorme y rubio me sale al encuentro.

—¿Edward?

Me pregunto si me enseñará una citación judicial o algo parecido.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Bella me ha dicho que te salude.

¿Quién diablos es Bella?

—Lo siento, te equivocas.

Tanya se acerca; ha recobrado ya su aspecto acostumbrado de chica Bond. Mira de arriba abajo al tipo, que es un espécimen bastante atractivo, y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

El tipo sonríe.

—Lo siento. Debes de tener un doble por ahí.

El corazón se me contrae; algo se cuece que no acabo de comprender, una parte de mi futuro se imbrica en el ahora, pero no es el momento de hacer averiguaciones. El chico parece complacido, y se disculpa antes de alejarse.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? —pregunta Tanya.

—Creo que me ha tomado por otro —le digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Tanya parece preocupada; pero como todo lo que concierne a mi persona parece preocuparle, decido ignorarlo.

—Oye, Tan, ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora? —Siento que podría atravesar un edificio de un salto.

—¿Vamos a mi casa?

—Brillante idea.

Nos detenemos en Margieʹs Candies para tomar un helado y al cabo de un rato, estamos en el coche entonando: «Helado, helado, me he quedado helado de gritar: ¡un helado!», y riendo como niños perturbados. Más tarde, y ya en la cama de Tanya, me pregunto quién será Bella, pero me imagino que probablemente es una pregunta sin respuesta, así que me olvido del tema.

.

.

.

Viernes 18 de febrero de 2005

Edward tiene 41 años, y Bella 33

EDWARD: Hoy llevo a Alice a la ópera. Representan Tristán e Isolda. La razón de que haya venido con Alice, y no con Bella, guarda su correlato con la extrema aversión que esta última siente por Wagner. Yo tampoco es que sea un wagneriano empedernido, pero tenemos entradas para la temporada y prefiero asistir a perdérmelo. Esta misma tarde lo discutíamos en casa de Alice y Jasper, cuando ella ha comentado con nostalgia que jamás había ido a la ópera. Como resultado de la conversación, Alice y yo estamos saliendo del taxi que nos ha dejado frente al Teatro de Ópera Lírica, y Bella se ha quedado en casa cuidando de Alba y jugando a Scrabble con Ángela, que ha venido a pasar la semana con nosotros.

La verdad es que no me apetece nada. Al parar en casa de nuestros amigos para recoger a Alice, Jasper me ha guiñado un ojo diciéndome: «No regreséis a casa demasiado tarde, hijo», en su mejor tono de padre incompetente. No consigo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que Alice y yo salimos juntos. Me gusta Alice, mucho, pero no sé muy bien qué decirle.

La guío entre la multitud. Ella camina despacio, disfrutando con el espléndido vestíbulo, el mármol y las teatrales y elevadas galerías llenas de ricachones de elegante sobriedad y estudiantes con pieles falsas y narices agujereadas. Alice sonríe a los vendedores de libretos, dos caballeros vestidos con esmoquin, que cantan en armonía situados frente a la entrada al vestíbulo: «¡Libreto! ¡Libreto! ¡Compren un libreto!». No ha venido nadie que conozca. Los wagnerianos son los Boinas Verdes de los fans de la ópera; están hechos de un tejido más recio, y se conocen entre ellos. Hay mucho besuqueo mientras Alice y yo subimos por la escalinata hasta la platea alta.

Bella y yo tenemos un palco particular; es uno de los lujos que podemos permitirnos. Retiro la cortina, Alice entra y exclama:

—¡Oh!

Le cojo el abrigo y lo coloco con cuidado sobre una silla. Luego también dejo el mío. Nos acomodamos. Alice cruza los tobillos y dobla sus pequeñas manos sobre el regazo. El pelo negro le brilla bajo la tenue y suave luz, y con su pintalabios oscuro y sus teatrales ojos, Alice es como una niña exquisita y malévola, vestida de veintiún botones, a quien han dejado quedarse levantada en compañía de los mayores. Se sienta y se empapa de la belleza del teatro lírico, los dorados labrados y el telón verde que protege el escenario, las ondas del enyesado que bajan en cascada y bordean cada arco y cada bóveda, el excitado murmullo del gentío. Las luces se apagan y Alice me dedica una sonrisa. El telón se alza, y nos vemos trasladados a un barco. Isolda canta. Me reclino en la butaca y me pierdo en el torrente de su voz.

Tras cuatro horas, una poción amorosa y una ovación en pie al final, me vuelvo hacia Alice.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—Pues un poco tontorrona, ¿no? —me responde riendo—. Claro que el canto le restaba cualquier asomo de tontería.

Le sostengo el abrigo y ella avanza el brazo a tientas, buscando la manga; la encuentra y se encoge dentro de la prenda.

—¿Tontorrona? Supongo que sí. Claro que yo estoy dispuesto a creerme que Jane Egland es joven y bonita, en lugar de una voluminosa de ciento treinta y seis kilos, porque tiene la voz de Euterpe.

—¿De Euterpe?

—La musa de la música.

Nos unimos al reguero de espectadores satisfechos que abandonan el teatro. Al llegar abajo, salimos a la fría noche. Remontamos un poco Wacker Drive y logramos escabullimos en un taxi al cabo de escasos minutos. Estoy a punto de darle al conductor la dirección de Alice cuando ella me dice:

—Edward, vayamos a tomar un café. Todavía no quiero regresar a casa.

Le digo al taxista que nos lleve al Club del Café de Don, que está en Jarvis, en el extremo norte de la ciudad. Alice charla sobre el canto, que ha sido sublime; sobre los decorados, también, y ambos coincidimos en que no eran nada acertados; sobre las dificultades morales de disfrutar de Wagner, cuando sabes que fue un cabrón antisemita, cuyo admirador principal fue Hitler. Cuando llegamos al local de Don, vemos que está concurridísimo; Don recibe a la corte con una camisa hawaiana de color naranja, y lo saludo con la mano. Encontramos una mesita en la parte de atrás. Alice pide pastel de cerezas al gusto del chef y café, y yo pido mi habitual bocadillo de mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea, y un café también. Perry Como canta en el estéreo y una neblina de humo de cigarrillo se expande por los juegos de comedor de a diario y las pinturas compradas en los encantes. Alice apoya la cabeza entre las manos y suspira.

—Es tan increíble... Creo que a veces olvido lo que es sentirse adulto.

—No salís mucho, ¿verdad?

Alice chafa el helado con el tenedor y se ríe.

—Joe hace esto. Dice que sabe mejor si se ablanda. Dios mío, soy yo quien imita sus malos modales en lugar de que sean ellos quienes aprendan los míos. —Alice toma un bocado de tarta—. Si quieres que conteste a tu pregunta, sí que salimos, pero casi siempre es para asistir a actos políticos. Jasper está pensando en presentarse a regidor.

Me atraganto con el café y empiezo a toser. Cuando recupero el habla, le digo:

—¡No bromees! ¿No es eso aventurarse en el lado tenebroso? Jasper siempre está cargando contra la administración del ayuntamiento.

Alice me mira con ironía.

—Ha decidido cambiar el sistema desde dentro. Está quemado de tantos casos espantosos de abuso de menores. Creo que se ha convencido de que, en el fondo, podría mejorar las cosas si tuviera algo de influencia.

—A lo mejor tiene razón.

Alice niega con gesto rotundo.

—Me gustaba más cuando éramos jóvenes anarquistas revolucionarios. Prefiero volar objetos que besar culos.

—Jamás me había dado cuenta de que eres más radical que Jasper —le digo sonriendo.

—Oh, sí. Lo que pasa es que no tengo tanta paciencia como él. Quiero acción.

—¿Jasper tiene paciencia?

—Desde luego que sí. Si no, mira todo el asunto de Bella... —Alice se calla de pronto, y me mira.

—¿Qué asunto? —Me doy cuenta de que estoy planteando la pregunta que nos ha traído a este lugar, que Alice ha esperado todo este tiempo para sacar el tema. Me pregunto qué sabrá ella que desconozca yo. Me pregunto si quiero saber lo que ella sabe. Creo que prefiero ignorarlo.

Alice aparta la mirada, y luego fija sus ojos en mí. Contempla su café y coloca las manos alrededor de la taza.

—Bueno, creía que tú ya lo sabías, pero es que... Jasper está enamorado de Bella.

—Sí. —No la ayudo con esta afirmación.

Alice recorre con el dedo el grano del enchapado de la mesa.

—Como te decía... Bella le ha dicho que se vaya a freír espárragos, pero él piensa que si aguanta lo bastante, algo pasará, y él terminará con ella.

—¿Algo pasará...?

—Algo te pasará a ti —afirma Alice; su mirada se cruza con la mía. Me siento mareado.

—Perdona —le digo.

Me levanto y me dirijo al minúsculo baño plastificado con imágenes de Marilyn Monroe. Me echo agua fría en la cara y me apoyo contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Cuando compruebo que no voy a marcharme a ninguna parte, regreso a la cafetería y me siento.

—Perdona. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Alice parece asustada y retraída.

—Edward —me dice en voz queda—, dímelo.

—¿Que te diga el qué, Alice?

—Dime que no te irás a ninguna parte. Dime que Bella no quiere a Jasper. Dime que todo se solucionará; o bien dime que todo es una mierda, no lo sé... ¡Pero haz el favor de decirme lo que está pasando! —exclama con voz trémula. Me pone la mano en el brazo y hago un esfuerzo para no retirarlo.

—Vivirás feliz, Alice. Todo irá bien.

Me mira fijamente, sin creerme, pero deseando que mis palabras sean ciertas. Inclino la silla hacia atrás.

—Él no te dejará.

Alice suspira.

—¿Y en cuanto a ti?

No respondo. Alice sigue mirándome, pero luego se queda cabizbaja.

—Vamos a casa —dice finalmente, y salimos del local.

.

.

.

Domingo 12 de junio de 2005

Bella tiene 34 años, y Edward 41

Bella: Una preciosa tarde de domingo entro en la cocina y veo a Edward de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando el patio trasero. Me hace una señal para que me acerque. Cuando miro hacia fuera, veo que Alba está jugando en el jardincillo con una niña mayor que ella, de unos siete años. Tiene el pelo claro y va descalza. Lleva una camiseta sucia con la insignia de los Cubs. Las dos niñas están sentadas en el suelo, la una frente a la otra. La mayor nos da la espalda. Alba le sonríe y hace un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera volando. La otra niña mueve la cabeza en señal de negación y ríe.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunto a Edward.

—Es Alba.

—Ya, pero quién está con ella.

Edward sonríe, pero frunce el entrecejo hasta que la sonrisa adquiere un cariz de preocupación.

—Bella, es Alba cuando sea mayor. Está viajando a través del tiempo.

—¡Santo Cielo! —Me quedo contemplando a la niña, que se gira en redondo y señala hacia la casa. Veo su breve perfil y entonces se da la vuelta de nuevo—. ¿No tendríamos que salir?

—No, ella está bien. Si quieren entrar, ya lo harán.

—Me encantaría conocerla...

—Vale más que no... —empieza a decir Edward, pero en ese preciso instante las dos Alba se levantan de un salto y se dirigen a la carrera hacia la puerta trasera, de la mano. Entran como una exhalación en la cocina, riendo a carcajadas.

—Mamá, mamá —dice mi Alba, la Alba de tres años, señalando—. ¡Mira! ¡Una Alba mayor que yo!

La otra Alba sonríe y me saluda, y yo le devuelvo el saludo. Sin embargo, cuando se vuelve y ve a Edward, grita:

—¡Papá!

La niña se abalanza hacia él, lo envuelve entre sus brazos y se echa a llorar. Edward me mira de refilón, se inclina sobre Alba, la mece y le susurra algo al oído.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Bella está lívida; nos observa, de pie, cogiéndole la manita a Alba, la pequeñita Alba, que permanece inmóvil contemplando boquiabierta cómo su otro yo se aferra a mí, llorando. Me inclino sobre Alba, y le susurro al oído:

—No le digas a mamá que he muerto, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña levanta los ojos, con lágrimas pendiendo de sus largas pestañas, los labios trémulos, y asiente. Bella le tiende un pañuelo de celulosa, le dice que se suene la nariz y le da un abrazo. Alba permite que Bella se la lleve para lavarle la cara. La pequeña Alba, esta Alba del presente, se encarama a mi pierna.

—¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué está triste?

Por suerte no tengo que responder porque Bella y Alba ya regresan; esta lleva una de las camisetas de Bella y un par de pantalones cortados que son míos.

—Escuchadme todos, ¿os apetece ir a tomar un helado? —propone Bella.

Las dos Alba sonríen; la pequeña danza a nuestro alrededor chillando:

—Helado, helado, me he quedado helado...

Nos apretujamos en el coche, Bella conduce, la Alba de tres años va en el asiento delantero y la Alba de siete, en el trasero, conmigo. La niña se apoya en mí, y yo le paso el brazo por el hombro. Nadie pronuncia ni una sola palabra, salvo la pequeña Alba, que va diciendo: «¡Mira, Alba, un perrito! ¡Mira, Alba, mira, Alba...!», hasta que su otro yo le responde:

—Sí, Alba, ya lo veo.

Bella nos lleva a Zephyr; nos instalamos en un reservado de vinilo azul resplandeciente y pedimos dos banana splits, una malta chocolateada y un cucurucho de vainilla de textura suave con virutas. Las niñas succionan el banana split como dos aspiradoras; Bella y yo jugueteamos con nuestro helado, sin mirarnos.

—Alba —dice Bella—, ¿qué está pasando en tu presente?

Alba me dirige una mirada de inteligencia.

—No gran cosa. El abuelo me está enseñando el Concierto para Violín, número 2, de Saint‐Saéns.

—Participas en una obra de teatro en la escuela —la interrumpo.

—¿Ah, sí? Todavía no, supongo.

—Ay, lo siento. Creo que eso no sucede hasta el año siguiente.

La conversación sigue por esos derroteros. Mantenemos una charla atropellada, dando rodeos para no mencionar lo que sabemos, porque tenemos que impedir que Bella y la pequeña Alba se enteren de la verdad. Al cabo de un rato, la Alba ya crecida recuesta la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa.

—¿Cansada? —le pregunta Bella.

La niña asiente.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —le digo a Bella.

Pagamos y cojo en brazos a Alba; está exánime, casi dormida en mis brazos. Bella aupa a Alba, que está hiperglucémica de tanto azúcar. Instalados ya en el coche, y mientras cruzamos por la avenida Lincoln, Alba se desvanece.

—Ya ha vuelto —le digo a Bella.

Ella me sostiene la mirada desde el retrovisor durante unos breves instantes.

—¿Ha vuelto dónde, papá? —pregunta Alba—. ¿Dónde ha vuelto?

.

.

.

Más tarde

Bella: Al final, he conseguido que Alba duerma la siesta. Edward está sentado en nuestra cama, bebiendo un whisky escocés y mirando por la ventana cómo se persiguen unas ardillas por el emparrado de la pérgola. Me siento a su lado.

—Hola —le digo.

Edward me mira, me pasa el brazo por el hombro y me atrae hacia sí.

—Hola.

—¿Vas a contarme de qué iba todo eso?

Edward deja el vaso y empieza a desabrocharme los botones de la blusa.

—¿Puedo pasar sin decírtelo?

—No. —Le desabrocho el cinturón y luego el botón de los téjanos.

—¿Estás segura? —me pregunta, besándome el cuello.

—Sí. —Le bajo la cremallera y, metiéndole la mano por debajo de la camisa, le acaricio el estómago.

—La verdad es que no querrás saberlo.

Edward deja escapar su aliento en mi oído y me lame la oreja. Tiemblo. Me quita la blusa y me desabrocha el cierre del sujetador. Los pechos ceden y me tumbo de espaldas, contemplando a Edward mientras se quita los téjanos, los calzoncillos y la camisa. Cuando se mete en la cama, le digo:

—Los calcetines.

—Ah, sí. —Se quita los calcetines y nos quedamos mirando.

—Estás intentando una maniobra de distracción —le digo.

—Soy yo el que intenta distraerse —me dice Edward, acariciándome el estómago—. Si además consigo distraerte a ti, mejor que mejor.

—Tienes que contármelo.

—No, de ningún modo. —Me cubre los pechos con sus manos y recorre mis pezones con los pulgares.

—Me imaginaré lo peor.

—Tú misma.

Levanto las caderas y Edward tira de mis téjanos y mis braguitas. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, se inclina y me besa. «¿De qué se trata, Dios mío? —me pregunto—. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?» Cierro los ojos. Me asalta un recuerdo: el prado, un frío día de invierno de mi infancia, corriendo sobre la hierba muerta, oigo un ruido, es él, que me llama...

—¿Bella? —Edward me muerde los labios, con suavidad—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En 1984.

Edward se detiene y me pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que ahí es donde sucede todo.

—¿Dónde sucede el qué?

—Lo que tienes tanto miedo de contarme.

Edward se deja caer a un lado y nos quedamos echados, de costado.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Era temprano. Un día de otoño. Mi padre y Mike salieron a cazar ciervos. Me desperté; creí oír que me llamabas, y salí corriendo hacia el prado. Ahí estabas tú, junto con mi padre y Mike, mirando algo, pero mi padre me hizo regresar a casa, y nunca pude ver qué era lo que estabais mirando.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ese mismo día, más tarde, fui al calvero; y encontré un lugar en la hierba completamente empapado de sangre.

Edward no dice nada, pero frunce los labios. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, y lo aprieto con fuerza.

—Lo peor...

—Calla, Bella.

—Pero...

—Chitón.

La tarde sigue luciendo, dorada. En casa, sin embargo, tenemos frío, y nos fundimos en un abrazo para darnos calor. Alba, en su camita, duerme, y sueña con helados, sueña los minúsculos sueños satisfechos de los tres años, mientras que otra Alba, en algún punto del futuro, sueña en poder abrazar a su padre, pero se despierta y descubre... ¿el qué?

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Speed: es el nombre callejero de la anfetamina y sustancias similares.


	36. El episodio del aparcamiento de la calle

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**El episodio del aparcamiento de la calle Monroe**

Lunes 7 de enero de 2006

Bella tiene 34 años, y Edward 42

BELLA: Dormimos profundamente una madrugada de invierno cuando suena el teléfono. Me despierto de golpe, con el corazón en un puño, y me doy cuenta de que tengo a Edward a mi lado, quien pasa el brazo por encima de mi cabeza y responde al teléfono. Echo un vistazo al despertador; son las 4.32 horas.

—¿Qué hay? —dice Edward.

Durante un largo minuto permanece a la escucha. Por mi parte, estoy completamente despierta. Edward se muestra impertérrito.

—De acuerdo. Quédate ahí. Salimos ahora mismo. —Se inclina hacia delante y cuelga el auricular.

—¿Quién era?

—Yo. Era yo. Estoy en el aparcamiento de la calle Monroe, sin ropa, a nueve grados bajo cero. Caray, espero que el coche arranque.

Saltamos de la cama y nos vestimos de cualquier manera con la ropa del día anterior. Edward se ha puesto las botas y el abrigo antes de que yo me haya enfundado los téjanos, y se marcha corriendo a arrancar el coche. Meto una camisa, ropa interior de manga larga, unos téjanos, los calcetines y las botas de Edward, junto con un abrigo de más, unos guantes y una manta, en una bolsa de plástico, despierto a Alba, la envuelvo con su abrigo y le calzo unas botitas, me pongo el abrigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y salgo por la puerta. Muevo el coche del garaje antes de que se haya calentado del todo y se cala. Vuelvo a arrancar, esperamos un minuto y lo intento de nuevo. Ayer cayeron quince centímetros de nieve y Ainslie está surcado de hielo. Alba gimotea en su sillita del coche y Edward intenta calmarla. Cuando llegamos a Lawrence, acelero, y al cabo de diez minutos ya hemos llegado al paseo; no hay nadie en la calle a estas horas. La calefacción del Honda ronronea. El cielo empieza a despejarse sobre el lago. Todo adquiere un tinte azul y anaranjado, frágil bajo el frío extremo. Mientras recorremos el paseo de la Ribera del Lago, me invade la tremenda sensación de haber vivido antes esa situación: el frío, el lago en un silencio de ensueño, el resplandor sódico de las farolas; ya he estado aquí, he estado aquí antes. Estoy profundamente imbricada en el momento, y la sensación perdura, me distancio de lo extraño del caso y empiezo a tomar conciencia de la duplicidad del presente; a pesar de avanzar a toda velocidad por este invernal paisaje urbano, el tiempo permanece inmóvil. Pasamos por Irving, Belmont, Fullerton y LaSalle: salgo por Michigan. Volamos por el largo trecho desierto de tiendas de lujo, la calle del Roble, Chicago, Randolph y Monroe, y nos sumergimos en el mundo subterráneo de hormigón armado del aparcamiento. Recojo el billete que la fantasmagórica voz femenina de la máquina me ofrece.

—Dirígete al extremo noroeste —me dice Edward—. Al teléfono público que hay junto a la garita del vigilante.

Sigo sus instrucciones. La sensación de dejà vu desaparece. Siento como si el ángel de la guarda me hubiera abandonado. El aparcamiento está prácticamente vacío. Acelero para atravesar los metros de líneas amarillas que nos separan del teléfono público: el auricular cuelga del cordón. No hay ni rastro de Edward.

—A lo mejor has regresado al presente.

—Puede que no...

Edward está confuso, y yo también. Salimos del coche. Hace mucho frío. Mi aliento se condensa y desaparece. Tengo la sensación de que no deberíamos marcharnos, pero tampoco acierto a adivinar lo que debe de haber ocurrido. Camino hasta la garita del vigilante y atisbo por la ventana. El vigilante no está. Los monitores de vídeo muestran el hormigón vacío.

—Mierda. ¿A dónde me dirigiría yo? Demos una vuelta con el coche.

Regresamos al automóvil y circulamos despacio entre las vastas cámaras de pilares de los espacios libres, las señales que nos indican que aminoremos la marcha, que anuncian que existen más plazas disponibles y que recordemos el emplazamiento de nuestro vehículo. No hay señales de Edward por ningún lado. Nos miramos derrotados.

—¿De qué época venías?

—No me lo ha dicho.

Regresamos a casa en silencio. Alba está durmiendo. Edward mira por la ventana. El cielo está despejado, de un color rosado hacia el este, y hay más coches en la carretera, los primeros viajeros que acuden al trabajo. Mientras esperamos que cambie el semáforo de la calle Ohio, oigo graznar a las gaviotas. Las calles están sombrías por la sal y el agua. La ciudad se revela, blanda, blanca, oscurecida por la nieve. Es hermosísimo. Me distancio, como si me hallara en una película. Parece que hemos salido indemnes, pero tarde o temprano nos pasarán factura.


	37. Cumpleaños 3

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Jueves 15 de junio de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años

BELLA: Mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward. Estoy en Vintage Vinyl, intentando encontrar un álbum de música que le guste y todavía no tenga. Esperaba poder preguntarle a Vaughn, el propietario de la tienda, si podía ayudarme, porque Edward hace años que viene por aquí. Pero tras el mostrador veo a un muchacho que debe de ir todavía al instituto, lleva una camiseta de Seven Dead Arson, y probablemente ni siquiera había nacido cuando se grabó la mayoría de los discos que venden en la tienda. Voy pasando los discos que hay en las cajas. Sex Pistols, Patti Smith, Supertramp, Benjaminhew Sweet, Phish, Pixies, Pogues, Pretenders, B‐52ʹs, Kate Bush, Buzzcocks. Echo and the Bunnymen. The Art of Noise. The Nails. The Clash, The Cramps, The Cure. Televisión. Me detengo al encontrar un oscuro refrito de Velvet Underground, intentando recordar si lo he visto por casa; examinándolo mejor, me doy cuenta de que tan solo se trata de un batiburrillo de canciones que Edward ya tiene en otros álbumes. Dazzling Killmen, Dead Kennedys. Vaughn entra con una caja enorme en brazos, la deja caer tras el mostrador y vuelve a meterse en la trastienda. Entra y sale unas cuantas veces, y luego, junto con el muchacho, empieza a desempaquetar las cajas, apilando varios LP sobre el mostrador y profiriendo exclamaciones sobre temas de los cuales jamás he oído hablar. Me acerco a Vaughn y le pongo delante tres LP sin decir palabra.

—Hola, Bella —me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Hola, Vaughn. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward. Ayúdame, por favor.

Lanza una mirada a mi selección.

—Esos dos ya los tiene —dice, indicando con un gesto de la cabeza los de Lilliput and the Breeders—, y ese otro es horrible —refiriéndose a los Plasmatics—. Buena cubierta, de todos modos, ¿eh?

—Sí. ¿Tienes algo en esa caja que pudiera interesarle?

—No. Esto es de finales de los cincuenta. De una señora mayor que ha muerto. Igual te gusta este, lo recibí ayer.

Saca una recopilación de Golden Palominos de la caja de Novedades. Hay un par de temas nuevos, y me la quedo. De repente Vaughn me sonríe:

—Tengo una auténtica rareza para ti... La estaba guardando para Edward —dice, pasando tras el mostrador y rebuscando en su interior durante unos minutos—. Aquí está.

Vaughn me tiende un LP con una cubierta en blanco y negro. Saco el disco y leo la etiqueta: «Elizabeth Masen, Ópera de París, 13 de mayo de 1968, Lulú». Miro a Vaughn con expresión interrogativa.

—Sí, ya. No es precisamente a lo que nos tiene acostumbrados, ¿verdad? Es una copia pirata de un concierto; oficialmente, no existe. Me pidió hace tiempo ya que estuviera al tanto por si aparecía algo de la cantante, pero como tampoco es exactamente a lo que me dedico, lo encontré y luego olvidé decírselo. Lo he escuchado; es muy bonito. Tiene un buen sonido.

—Gracias —susurro.

—De nada. Oye, ¿de qué va todo esto?

—Es la madre de Edward.

Vaughn arquea las cejas y arruga la frente en un gesto cómico.

—¡No fastidies! Sí... Es verdad que se parece a ella. Vaya, qué interesante. Pues podría haberlo mencionado.

—No habla mucho de ella, la verdad. Murió cuando él era pequeño, en un accidente de coche.

—Ah, sí, es cierto. Recuerdo haber oído algo. Bueno, ¿quieres algo más para ti?

—No, eso es todo.

Pago a Vaughn y me marcho, abrazando la voz de la madre de Edward contra mi pecho, mientras camino por la calle Davis disfrutándola de antemano.

.

.

.

Viernes 16 de junio de 2006

Edward tiene 43 años, y Bella 35

EDWARD: Hoy cumplo cuarenta y tres años. Abro de golpe los ojos a las 6.46, a pesar de que tengo el día libre y no debo ir a trabajar, pero no consigo volver a dormirme. Miro a Bella y la veo profundamente abandonada al sopor, con los brazos separados y el pelo dispuesto en abanico sobre su almohada, de cualquier manera. Está preciosa, a pesar de las marcas que le cruzan las mejillas producidas por la funda de la almohada. Me levanto con cuidado, voy a la cocina y preparo el café. Ya en el baño dejo correr el agua durante un rato para que se caliente. Tendríamos que llamar al fontanero, pero nunca lo hacemos. Vuelvo a la cocina y me sirvo una taza de café, que me llevo al baño y dejo en precario equilibrio sobre el lavabo. Me enjabono la cara y me dispongo a afeitarme. Por lo general, soy un experto afeitándome sin tener que mirarme al espejo, pero hoy, en honor a mi cumpleaños, realizo un inventario.

El pelo se me ha vuelto casi blanco; me quedan unos mechones oscuros en las sienes y mis cejas son completamente negras. Me lo he dejado crecer un poco, no tanto como antes de conocer a Bella, pero no lo llevo demasiado corto. Mi piel está curtida, se me marcan arrugas de expresión en los ojos y en la frente, y tengo unas líneas muy marcadas que van desde los orificios de la nariz a las comisuras de los labios. Mi rostro es demasiado delgado. No presenta una delgadez tipo Auschwitz (1), pero tampoco es una delgadez demasiado normal. Quizá la que suele presentarse en los primeros estadios del cáncer, o bien la propia de los adictos a la heroína. No quiero pensar demasiado en ello, así que sigo afeitándome. Me aclaro, me aplico loción para después del afeitado y valoro los resultados.

Ayer, en la biblioteca, alguien recordó que hoy era mi cumpleaños, y Amun, Irina, Benjamin, Senna y Tía vinieron a buscarme y me llevaron al Beau Thai para almorzar. Sé que circulan rumores en el trabajo sobre mi salud, y sobre la razón de que haya perdido tanto peso en tan poco tiempo, por no hablar del hecho de mi prematuro envejecimiento. Todos se mostraron de lo más agradables, de un modo parecido a como se trata a las víctimas de sida y a los pacientes sometidos a quimioterapia. Casi deseaba que alguien me lo preguntara, para así poder mentirles y terminar de una vez. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso bromeamos y comimos fideos Pad Thai y cerdo al curry Prik King, pollo con anacardos y fideos Pad Seeuw. Tía me regaló una libra de granos de café de Colombia. Senna, Benjamin, Amun e Irina, en un alarde de extrema generosidad, me obsequiaron con el facsímil Getty de la Mira Calligraphiae Monumenta, que venden en la tienda de la Newberry y llevo años codiciando. No pude evitar mirarlos fijamente, con el corazón en un puño, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mis colegas de trabajo creen que me estoy muriendo.

—Pero chicos... —dije, y no se me ocurrió cómo seguir la frase, así que guardé silencio. No suele ocurrir que me quede sin palabras.

Bella se levanta, y Alba también. Nos vestimos y subimos nuestras cosas al coche. Vamos al zoo de Brookfield con Jasper, Alice y los niños. Pasamos el día deambulando por el recinto, mirando los monos y los flamencos, los osos polares y las nutrias. A Alba le encantan los grandes felinos. Rosa lleva a Alba cogida de la mano y le cuenta historias de dinosaurios. Jasper hace una imitación perfecta de un chimpancé, y Max y Joe van dando brincos por ahí, fingiendo que son elefantes y dándole a sus videojuegos portátiles. Alice, Bella y yo paseamos sin rumbo fijo, charlando de nimiedades, empapándonos de sol. A las cuatro en punto los niños están cansados y enloquecidos, los metemos en los coches, prometemos no tardar en repetir la salida y nos marchamos a casa.

La canguro llega puntualmente a las siete. Bella soborna y amenaza a Alba para que se porte bien, y nos escapamos. Nos hemos vestido de veintiún botones, ante la insistencia de Bella, y mientras vamos rumbo al sur por el paseo de la Ribera del Lago, me doy cuenta de que no sé a dónde nos dirigimos.

—Ya lo verás —me dice Bella.

—Supongo que no será una fiesta sorpresa, ¿verdad? —le pregunto con aprensión.

—No —me asegura ella.

Bella sale del paseo por Roosevelt y se mete por Pilsen, un vecindario hispano ubicado al sur del centro. Nos encontramos con diversos grupos de muchachos que juegan en las calles, y vamos esquivándolos hasta que al final aparcamos cerca de la Veinte con Racine. Bella me lleva a un edificio de dos pisos muy estropeado y toca el timbre que hay en la verja. Un zumbido desbloquea la cerradura y entramos, enfilamos el patio cubierto de basura y subimos unas escaleras precarias. Bella llama con los nudillos a una puerta y nos abre Lourdes, una amiga de Bella de la facultad de Bellas Artes. Lourdes nos sonríe y nos invita a pasar con un gesto de la mano. Al entrar, veo que el apartamento se ha transfigurado en un restaurante en el que hay una única mesa. Unos aromas maravillosos pueblan la estancia, y han vestido la mesa de damasco blanco, con porcelana y velas. Un tocadiscos reposa sobre un aparador profusamente labrado. En la sala de estar hay jaulas llenas de pájaros: loros, canarios y diminutos periquitos. Lourdes me besa en la mejilla.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward!

Una voz familiar exclama entonces:

—¡Sí, feliz cumpleaños!

Asomo la cabeza en la cocina, y frente a mí veo a María, que remueve algo en una sartén y, sin dejar de remover, se deja abrazar y levantar ligeramente del suelo.

—¡Uyuyuyuy! ¡Veo que has tomado cereales para desayunar!

Bella abraza a María y las dos mujeres se sonríen con ternura.

—Parece muy sorprendido tu Edward —dice María, y a Bella se le ilumina el rostro—. Venga, id a sentaros —nos ordena—. La cena ya está lista.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa, el uno frente al otro. Lourdes trae unos platitos de antipasti dispuestos con exquisitez: jamón transparente con un melón amarillo pálido, mejillones tiernos y ahumados, unas tiritas de zanahoria y remolacha azucarera que saben a hinojo y aceite de oliva. La luz de las velas otorga un halo cálido a la piel de Bella, a la par que sume sus ojos en la sombra. Las perlas que lleva delinean sus clavículas y la pálida y suave zona del escote, que se eleva y desciende al compás de su respiración. Bella me pilla observándola, sonríe y desvía la mirada. Me concentro entonces en mi plato y advierto que he terminado de comer los mejillones y permanezco sentado, asiendo el tenedor de entrantes como si fuera un idiota. Lo dejo encima de la mesa y Lourdes se lleva el servicio para traer el siguiente plato.

Tomamos el fantástico y excepcional atún de María, rehogado con una salsa de tomate, manzana y albahaca. Comemos una pequeña ensalada de achicoria y pimiento naranja, y unas aceitunas negras y diminutas, que me recuerdan un almuerzo que hice con mi madre en un hotel de Atenas cuando era muy pequeño. Bebemos Sauvignon Blanc, brindando continuamente.

—¡Por las aceitunas!

—¡Por las canguros!

—¡Por María!

Esta surge de la cocina con un pequeño pastel plano y blanco sobre el cual arden unas velas. Bella, María y Lourdes cantan «Cumpleaños feliz». Formulo un deseo y soplo las velas de una sola vez.

—Eso significa que harás realidad tu deseo —dice María, aunque el mío no es un deseo fácil de conseguir.

Los pajarillos parlotean entre ellos con voz rara mientras comemos el pastel.

Luego Lourdes y María se esfuman hacia la cocina.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —anuncia Bella—. Cierra los ojos.

Acato sus órdenes, y oigo que Bella retira su silla de la mesa y cruza la habitación. Luego oigo el ruido de una aguja surcando vinilo... un siseo... violines... una soprano pura, horadando como la lluvia que arrecia el clamor de la orquesta..., la voz de mi madre cantando Lulú. Abro los ojos. Bella está sentada a la mesa, frente a mí, sonriendo. Me levanto y voy hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Es increíble —le digo y, como no puedo seguir hablando, la beso.

Mucho más tarde, después de habernos despedido de María y Lourdes con infinitas muestras de lacrimosa gratitud, tras haber llegado a casa y pagado a la canguro, después de haber hecho el amor aturdidos por un placer agotador, nos quedamos echados en la cama, casi dormidos, y Bella dice:

—¿Ha sido un buen cumpleaños?

—Perfecto. El mejor.

—¿No desearías poder detener el tiempo? No me importaría nada eternizar este momento.

—Mmmm —le contesto, poniéndome boca abajo antes de dormirme.

—Siento como si estuviéramos en lo alto de una montaña rusa —me dice Bella, pero me duermo, y olvido preguntarle, a la mañana siguiente, qué quería decir exactamente.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Auschwitz: es una red de concentración y campos de exterminio construidos y operados por el Tercer Reich en las zonas polacas anexadas por la Alemania nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	38. Una escena desagradable

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Una escena desagradable**

Miércoles 28 de junio de 2006

Edward tiene 43 y 43 años

EDWARD: Aparezco en la oscuridad sobre un frío suelo de cemento armado. Intento incorporarme, pero me mareo y me tiendo de nuevo. Me duele la cabeza. Tanteo con las manos; tengo una enorme hinchazón justo detrás del oído izquierdo. Mientras se me ajusta la visión, atisbo el débil perfil de unas escaleras, diversas señales de SALIDA y, en lo alto, un único tubo fluorescente que emite una luz fría. A mi alrededor veo el dibujo cruzado de acero de la jaula. Me encuentro en la biblioteca Newberry, de madrugada, en el interior de la jaula.

—No desesperes —me digo en voz alta—. No pasa nada. Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Callo al darme cuenta de que no atiendo a mis palabras. Logro ponerme en pie. Estoy temblando. Me pregunto cuánto rato tendré que esperar, qué dirán los colegas del trabajo cuando me vean; porque todo ha terminado: estoy a punto de descubrirme como el endeble prodigio de la naturaleza que en realidad soy. A mi favor solo puedo decir que nada más lejos de mi intención.

Intento caminar arriba y abajo para entrar en calor, pero el movimiento me martillea el cráneo. Me rindo, me siento en el centro del suelo de la jaula y me comprimo al máximo. Transcurren varias horas. Repaso el incidente entero en mi cabeza, ensayando el guión, valorando todas las posibilidades que tenía de que las cosas salieran mejor, o peor incluso. Al final, me canso y rememoro canciones mentalmente. Thatʹs Entertainment, por los Jam, Pilis and Soap, por Elvis Costello, Perfect Day, por Lou Reed. Intento recordar la letra de I Love a Man in Uniform, de Gang of Four, cuando se enciende la luz con un parpadeo. Era de esperar que fuera Kevin, el nazi de seguridad, abriendo la biblioteca. Es la última persona en todo el planeta a la que querría encontrarme, estando desnudo y atrapado en la jaula; por eso, como es natural, me ve nada más entrar. Estoy acurrucado en el suelo, imitando a las zarigüeyas.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dice Kevin, con un tono de voz más alto del estrictamente necesario.

Me imagino a Kevin de pie, pastoso y resacoso, iluminado por la luz nauseabunda del hueco de la escalera. Su voz rebota en el recinto, resonando en el cemento armado. Kevin baja y se planta al pie de las escaleras, a unos tres metros de mí.

—¿Cómo has entrado ahí? —me pregunta, dando vueltas alrededor de la jaula.

Por mi parte, finjo que estoy inconsciente. Puesto que no puedo darle ninguna explicación, prefiero que no me moleste.

—¡Santo Cielo, es Cullen! —exclama, y lo noto ahí cerca, de pie, boquiabierto. Al final, sin embargo, se acuerda de la radio—. Ah, diez‐cuatro, ¡eh, Roy!

Suena la vibración ininteligible de la electricidad estática.

—Ah, sí. Roy, soy Kevin. Esto... ¿Podrías bajar a la A46? Sí, al pie mismo. —La radio emite un quejido—. Tú baja y verás. —Kevin apaga la radio—. ¡Qué fuerte, Cullen! No sé qué crees que vas a demostrar, pero ahora sí que la has armado buena.

Oigo cómo se mueve alrededor de la jaula. Le crujen los zapatos y gruñe por lo bajo. Supongo que debe de haberse sentado en las escaleras. Al cabo de unos minutos se abre una puerta en el piso de arriba y Roy desciende los peldaños. Roy es mi vigilante jurado preferido. Es un enorme caballero afroamericano que siempre lleva una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Es el rey del mostrador principal, y siempre me alegra llegar al trabajo y disfrutar con su magnífico buen humor.

—Uauuu, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—Es Cullen. No consigo imaginarme cómo se ha metido ahí dentro.

—¿Cullen? Vaya, vaya. Ese muchacho sin duda tiene predilección por airear su pilila. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la ocasión en que lo encontré corriendo en cueros por el nexo del tercer piso?

—Sí, sí me lo contaste.

—Bueno, supongo que vamos a tener que sacarlo de ahí.

—No se mueve.

—Bueno, pero respira. ¿Crees que estará herido? A lo mejor deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.

—Vamos a necesitar a los bomberos; tendrán que sacarlo cortando esas traviesas con esas tenazas que usan en las catástrofes —propone Kevin, todo excitación.

No quiero que vengan ni el departamento de policía ni los profesionales sanitarios; por lo tanto, gimoteo y me incorporo.

—Buenos días tenga usted, señor Cullen —entona Roy—. Ha llegado un poco pronto, ¿no?

—Solo un poquito —le concedo, encogiendo las rodillas hasta tocarme la barbilla. Tengo tanto frío que me duelen los dientes de tanto apretar la mandíbula. Observo a Kevin y a Roy, y ellos sostienen mi mirada—. Supongo que no aceptarían un soborno por mi parte, ¿verdad, caballeros?

Los dos vigilantes intercambian miradas.

—Depende —tercia Kevin—. Depende de lo que tengas en mente. No podemos mantener la boca cerrada sobre el incidente porque no podemos sacarte solos.

—No, no. Eso ya me lo imagino.

Parecen aliviados.

—Escuchad. Os daré a cada uno cien dólares si hacéis un par de cosas por mí. La primera es: me gustaría que uno de vosotros saliera y fuera a buscarme una taza de café.

La cara de Roy se ilumina y me ofrece una de las sonrisas patentadas del rey del mostrador principal.

—Demonios, señor Cullen, eso lo haré gratis. Claro que no sé cómo vas a bebértelo.

—Tráeme una pajita; y no vayas a las máquinas del vestíbulo. Sal y ve a buscar un café de verdad. Con leche y sin azúcar.

—Dalo por hecho.

—¿Y la siguiente cosa? —pregunta Kevin.

—Quiero que subas a Colecciones Especiales y cojas ropa mía del despacho. La encontrarás en el cajón inferior derecho. Tendrás un extra si lo consigues sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—No sufras —dice Kevin, y me pregunto por qué extraña razón jamás me ha gustado este hombre.

—Será mejor que cerremos la escalera con llave —le dice Roy a Kevin, quien asiente y se dispone a pasar los cerrojos. Roy se queda junto a la jaula y me mira con lástima—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te has metido ahí dentro?

—La verdad es que mi respuesta no te sonaría convincente —le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Roy sonríe con un gesto de incredulidad.

—Bueno, mientras piensas en ello, iré a buscarte esa taza de café.

Transcurren unos veinte minutos y al final oigo que abren con llave una puerta y Kevin baja las escaleras, seguido de Benjamín y Amun. Kevin me mira a los ojos y se encoge de hombros, como diciendo: «Lo intenté». Me pasa la camisa entre la malla metálica de la jaula y me la pongo mientras Amun permanece de pie ante mí, mirándome con frialdad y con los brazos cruzados. Los pantalones abultan un poco, y me supone un cierto esfuerzo tirar de ellos para introducirlos en la jaula. Benjamín está sentado en la escalera con una expresión de duda dibujada en el rostro. Oigo que la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Es Roy, que trae café y un bollo. Coloca una pajita en la taza y la deja en el suelo, junto al bollo. Tengo que apartar los ojos de esa visión y obligarme a mirar a Amun, quien se vuelve hacia Roy y Kevin, y les pregunta:

—¿Nos permiten que charlemos en privado?

—Por supuesto, doctor Calle.

Los vigilantes de seguridad se marchan escaleras arriba y salen por la puerta del primer piso. Ahora estoy solo, atrapado y sin poder ofrecer una explicación convincente, ante Amun, a quien reverencio y a quien he mentido infinidad de veces. Ahora solo cuento con la verdad, que es más escandalosa que cualquiera de mis mentiras.

—Muy bien, Edward. Hablemos.

.

.

.

EDWARD: Es una preciosa mañana de junio. Llego algo tarde al trabajo a causa de Alba (se negaba a vestirse) y del metro (se negaba a venir), pero tampoco es excesivamente tarde, al menos eso creo. Cuando firmo en el mostrador principal, no hay ni rastro de Roy, en su lugar veo a Marsha.

—Eh, Marsha, ¿qué hay? ¿Dónde está Roy?

—Oh, ha ido a arreglar unos asuntos.

—Ah, ya.

Cojo el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y al entrar en Colecciones Especiales, Irina me dice:

—Llegas tarde.

—No mucho.

Entro en mi despacho y veo a Benjamín de pie, junto a mi ventana, mirando hacia el parque.

—Hola, Benjamín.

Benjamín da un salto de metro y medio.

—¡Edward! —exclama, poniéndose pálido—. ¿Cómo has salido de la jaula?

Dejo la mochila sobre mi escritorio y me quedo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿La jaula, dices?

—Tú... Acabo de venir de abajo... y estabas atrapado dentro de la jaula. Amun sigue allí... Me dijiste que subiera al despacho para esperarte, pero no me dijiste por qué razón...

—Dios mío. —Me siento sobre el escritorio. Benjamín se sienta a su vez en mi silla y levanta la mirada—. Mira, puedo explicártelo todo...

—¿De veras?

—Claro. —Reflexiono durante unos segundos—. Yo... Verás... Oh, joder.

—Es algo francamente extraño, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Sí, sí es extraño —le digo, sosteniendo su mirada—. Mira, Benjamín... Bajemos y veamos qué es lo que está pasando. Os los explicaré a los dos, a ti y a Amun juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y bajamos al piso inferior. Mientras enfilamos el pasillo este, veo a Roy paseándose cerca del acceso a las escaleras. Se sobresalta cuando me ve, y justo cuando está a punto de preguntarme lo que es obvio, oigo que Senna dice:

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hay? —Pasa junto a nosotros como una exhalación e intenta abrir la puerta que da a las escaleras—. Eh, Roy, ¿cómo es que no se abre?

—Hummm, bueno, señora Mead... —Roy me mira de reojo—. Teníamos un problema con... eh...

—No pasa nada, Roy —le digo—. Ven, Senna. Roy, ¿te importa quedarte aquí arriba?

El vigilante asiente y nos deja pasar. Cuando ya bajamos por la escalera, oigo hablar a Amun.

—Escucha, no me parece nada bien que estés tumbado ahí dentro, contándome historias de ciencia ficción. Si me interesara ese género literario, le pediría prestados algunos libros a Tía.

Está sentado al pie de las escaleras, y al oír que alguien baja, se vuelve para ver de quién se trata.

—Hola, Amun —le digo en voz baja.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Santo cielo! —exclama Senna.

Amun se levanta y pierde el equilibrio. Benjamín, sin embargo, se abalanza sobre él y lo coge a tiempo. Miro hacia la jaula, y me veo ahí dentro. Sentado en el suelo, con la camisa blanca y los pantalones caqui, abrazándome las rodillas a la altura del pecho, claro síntoma de que me estoy helando y tengo hambre. Veo una taza de café en el exterior de la jaula. Amun, Benjamín y Senna nos observan en silencio.

—¿De qué época vienes? —le pregunto a mi otro yo.

—De agosto de 2006.

Cojo el café, lo sostengo a la altura de su barbilla y meto la pajita por la rejilla de la jaula. Mi yo sorbe el líquido.

—¿Te apetece este bollo? —Al decirme que sí, lo parto en tres trozos y lo empujo hacia dentro. Siento como si estuviera en el zoo—. Estás herido.

—Me he golpeado la cabeza con algo.

—¿Cuánto rato vas a quedarte?

—Una media hora más, aproximadamente. ¿Lo ves? —conmina a Amun, con un gesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Senna.

—¿Quieres explicarlo tú? —le digo a mi álter ego.

—Estoy cansado. Adelante, tú mismo.

Empiezo a narrar mi historia. Les explico que soy un viajero del tiempo, y les describo los aspectos prácticos y genéticos. Les confieso que este asunto, de hecho, es una especie de enfermedad, que por ende no puedo controlar. Les hablo de Kendrick, de cómo nos conocimos Bella y yo, y luego nos volvimos a conocer. Les hablo de los bucles causales, de mecánica cuántica, de fotones y de la velocidad de la luz. Les describo qué se siente al vivir fuera de los límites temporales a que se ven constreñidos la mayoría de los humanos. Les hablo de las mentiras, los robos, el miedo. Les explico lo que representa para mí intentar llevar una vida normal.

—Y, en ciertos aspectos, llevar una vida normal también consiste en tener un trabajo normal —concluyo.

—Hombre, yo no llamaría a esto un trabajo normal —interviene Senna.

—Yo tampoco llamaría a esto una vida normal —dice mi yo, sentado en el interior de la jaula.

Miro a Amun, que se ha sentado en las escaleras y mantiene la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Parece agotado y melancólico.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a despedirme?

—No —dice Amun en un suspiro—. No, Edward, no voy a despedirte. —Se levanta con cuidado, y se pasa la mano por la parte de atrás del abrigo para limpiárselo—. Pero no comprendo por qué no me lo contaste todo hace mucho tiempo.

—No me habrías creído —dice mi yo—. No me creías hasta ahora, hasta que lo has visto con tus propios ojos.

—Bueno, sí, es verdad... —empieza a decir Amun, pero sus palabras se pierden en el extraño sonido vacío que en ocasiones acompaña mis idas y venidas.

Me vuelvo y veo un montón de ropa en el suelo de la jaula. Volveré luego, por la tarde, para pescarla con un colgador. Me vuelvo hacia Benjamín, Amun y Senna, que parecen perplejos.

—Caray —dice Senna—. Es como trabajar con Clark Kent.

—Yo me siento como Jimmy Olsen —puntualiza Benjamín—. Ecs.

—Lo cual te convierte a ti en Lois Lane —interviene Amun, bromeando con Senna.

—No, no. Bella es Lois Lane —protesta ella.

—Pero Lois Lane ignoraba la conexión entre Clark Kent y Superman, mientras que Bella... —empieza a decir Benjamín.

—Sin Bella, me habría rendido hace ya mucho tiempo. Nunca entendí por qué Clark Kent se mostraba tan condenadamente empeñado en mantener a Lois Lane al margen de todo.

—Porque la historia funciona mejor así —observa Benjamín.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué quieres que te diga!

.

.

.

Viernes 7 de julio de 2006

Edward tiene 43 años

EDWARD: Estoy sentado en la consulta de Kendrick, escuchando la explicación que me da para justificar que no funcionará. Fuera el calor es sofocante, te abrasa hasta momificarte con su lana húmeda y caliente. No obstante, aquí dentro, el aire acondicionado es tan potente que tengo que encorvarme en la butaca para reprimir la sensación de carne de gallina. Estamos el uno frente al otro, en las mismas butacas en que siempre nos sentamos. Sobre la mesa hay un cenicero repleto de filtros de cigarrillo. Kendrick enciende un cigarrillo tras otro con la colilla del anterior. Estamos con la luz apagada, y el aire se ha condensado por el efecto del humo y el frío. Quiero beber algo. Quiero gritar. Quiero que Kendrick deje de hablar para hacerle una pregunta. Quiero levantarme y marcharme de aquí; pero permanezco sentado, escuchando.

Cuando Kendrick se calla, los ruidos de fondo del edificio se vuelven audibles de repente.

—Edward, ¿me estabas escuchando?

Me enderezo en el asiento y lo miro como un colegial, a quien lo han pillado perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

—Hummmm, no.

—Te estaba preguntando si lo habías comprendido. El por qué no va a funcionar.

—Ya, sí. —Hago un esfuerzo para recordar sus palabras—. No funcionará porque mi sistema inmunológico está jodido, porque soy viejo y porque hay demasiados genes involucrados.

—Exacto. —Kendrick suspira y apaga el cigarrillo en el montón de colillas. Unos hilillos de humo escapan y se extinguen—. Lo siento.

Se recuesta en su butaca y cruza con fuerza las manos suaves y sonrosadas sobre su regazo. Pienso en la primera vez que lo vi, en este mismo consultorio, hace ocho años. Ambos éramos más jóvenes y prepotentes; confiábamos en la prodigalidad de la genética molecular y estábamos dispuestos a servirnos de la ciencia para confundir a la naturaleza. Recuerdo haber sostenido el ratón viajero del tiempo de Kendrick en mis manos, el halo de esperanza que sentí entonces, al contemplar a mi diminuto representante blanco. Pienso en la mirada de Bella cuando le diga que no funcionará. Claro que ella nunca pensó que funcionaría.

—¿Qué ocurre con Alba? —le pregunto, carraspeando. Kendrick cruza los tobillos y se remueve en su asiento.

—¿Qué le pasa a Alba?

—¿Funcionaría en su caso?

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no? A menos que Bella cambie de idea y me deje trabajar con el ADN de Alba. De todos modos, ambos sabemos perfectamente que a Bella le aterroriza la terapia genética. Me mira como si fuera Josef Mengele (1) cada vez que intento hablar del tema con ella.

—Pero si tuvieras el ADN de Alba, podrías alterar algunos ratones y trabajar con ese material en su beneficio, y cuando cumpliera dieciocho años, si quisiera, podría probar.

—Sí.

—Es decir, que aunque yo esté bien jodido, al menos Alba podría obtener algún beneficio de todo esto algún día.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. —Me levanto y me froto las manos, me desengancho la camisa de algodón del cuerpo, al que se había adherido por efecto de un sudor que ahora ya se ha enfriado—. Pues eso es lo que haremos.

.

.

.

Viernes 14 de julio de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años, y Edward 43

BELLA: Estoy en el estudio confeccionando papel de seda gampi. Es un papel tan fino y transparente que se puede mirar a través de él; sumerjo el suketa en el tanque y lo remuevo, mezclándolo con el delicado compuesto acuoso hasta que se distribuye por completo. Luego lo dejo a un lado de la tanqueta para que se escurra, y entonces oigo a Alba reír, correr por el jardín y gritar:

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me ha comprado papá! —La niña irrumpe en el estudio y viene hacia mí taconeando. Lleva unas zapatillas de color rubí—. ¡Son iguales que las de Dorothy! —dice Alba, representando unos pasos de claque sobre el suelo de madera.

Da tres toques con los talones juntos, pero no desaparece. Claro que ya está en casa. No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas. Edward parece complacido.

—¿Fuiste a la oficina de correos? —le pregunto.

—¡Mierda! —exclama compungido—. No, me olvidé. Lo siento. Iré mañana a primera hora.

Alba empieza a girar sobre sí misma, pero Edward la detiene con un gesto del brazo.

—No hagas eso, Alba. Te marearás.

—Me gusta marearme.

—No es una buena idea.

Alba lleva una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Veo que se ha puesto una tirita en la cara interna del brazo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —le pregunto, pero la niña en lugar de responder, mira a Edward, y yo también.

—No es nada —me dice él—. Se ha estado chupando la piel hasta hacerse un moretón.

—¿Qué es un moretón? —pregunta Alba.

Edward empieza a explicárselo, pero yo lo interrumpo.

—¿Por qué necesita una tirita si tiene un moretón?

—No lo sé —dice Edward—. Quería ponerse una.

Me asalta una premonición. Llamadle, si queréis, el sexto sentido de las madres.

—Veamos —digo, acercándome a Alba.

La niña repliega el brazo contra el cuerpo, aferrándolo con su mano libre.

—No me quites la tirita, que me dolerá.

—Iré con cuidado —le digo, agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

Alba gimotea, pero estoy decidida. Despacito le extiendo el brazo y le arranco el vendaje con suavidad. Tiene un pinchazo pequeño y rojizo en el centro de un morado púrpura.

—Está muy tierno. ¡No! —dice Alba.

La dejo ir, y ella vuelve a pegarse la tirita, observándome, a la espera de mi reacción.

—Alba, ¿por qué no vas a llamar a Kimy y le preguntas si quiere venir a cenar?

Alba sonríe y se marcha corriendo del estudio. Al cabo de un minuto, la puerta trasera de la casa restalla. Edward se ha sentado frente a mi mesa de dibujo, balanceándose ligeramente adelante y atrás con mi silla. Me observa, esperando que yo empiece a hablar.

—No puedo creerlo —le digo al final—. ¿Cómo has podido?

—Tenía que hacerlo —me confiesa con voz queda—. Ella... No podía dejarla sin al menos... Quería darle ventaja. De este modo, Kendrick podrá trabajar en su caso, en beneficio de ella, por si lo necesita.

Me acerco a él, chirriando con los chanclos y el delantal de goma, y me apoyo en la mesa. Edward inclina la cabeza, la luz dibuja líneas en su rostro, y me fijo en las arrugas que le surcan la frente, las comisuras de los labios, los ojos. Ha perdido más peso, y los ojos le destacan enormes en la cara.

—Bella, no le dije de qué se trataba. Ya se lo dirás tú cuando... Cuando sea el momento.

Le contesto rotundamente que no con un gesto.

—Llama a Kendrick y dile que se detenga.

—No.

—Entonces lo haré yo.

—Bella, por favor, no...

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, Edward, pero...

—¡Bella! —masculla Edward mi nombre.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Se ha terminado, ¿lo entiendes? Estoy acabado. Kendrick dice que no puede hacer nada más.

—Pero... —Hago una pausa para asumir lo que acaba de decirme—. Pero, entonces, ¿qué va a ocurrir?

—No lo sé —responde Edward, acompañando su negativa con un gesto—. Probablemente lo que pensábamos que ocurriría... ocurrirá; pero si es así como han de ir las cosas... Yo no puedo dejar a Alba sin intentar ayudarla... Oh, Bella, ¡deja que lo haga por ella! Quizá no funcione, puede que ella jamás llegue a usarlo... A lo mejor le encanta viajar a través del tiempo, y no se perderá jamás, ni pasará hambre, no la arrestarán, hostigarán, violarán o apalearán, pero ¿qué sucederá si a ella no le gusta? ¿Qué pasará si solo quiere ser una chica normal? Dime, Bella... Oh, Bella, no llores...

No logro reprimir el llanto, de pie, con mi delantal de goma amarillo. Edward se levanta y me rodea con sus brazos.

—La verdad es que nosotros tampoco pudimos evitarlo, Bella —me dice bajito—. Solo intento tejer para ella una red de seguridad.

Noto sus costillas a través de la camiseta que lleva puesta.

—¿Me permitirás al menos dejarle eso?

Asiento, y Edward me besa en la frente.

—Gracias —me dice, y empiezo a llorar de nuevo.

.

.

.

Sábado 27 de octubre de 1984

Edward tiene 43 años, y Bella 13

EDWARD: Ahora ya conozco el final. Estaré sentado en el prado, a primera hora de la mañana, en otoño. El cielo estará encapotado, y hará frío. Iré vestido con un abrigo de lana negro, unas botas y unos guantes. Será una fecha que no aparece en la lista. Bella estará dormida, en una de sus cálidas camas gemelas. Tendrá trece años.

A lo lejos, un disparo rasgará el aire frío y seco. Es temporada de caza mayor.

En algún punto distante unos hombres con indumentaria naranja intenso se acomodarán para esperar, esperar el instante del disparo. Más tarde beberán cerveza, y comerán los bocadillos que sus esposas les han preparado.

Se levantará viento, avanzará en oleaje por el huerto, arrancando las hojas muertas de los manzanos. La puerta trasera de Casa Alondra del Prado restallará, y dos figuras diminutas vestidas de naranja fluorescente emergerán por ella, portando sendos rifles como cerillas. Caminarán hacia mí, por el prado: Charlie y Mike. No me verán, porque estaré agazapado entre la hierba alta, una mancha oscura e inmóvil en un campo de beis y verde mustio. A unos dieciocho metros de mí Charlie y Mike abandonarán el sendero y se adentrarán en los bosques.

Se detendrán a escuchar. Lo oirán antes que yo: un roce, un arrastrarse, algo que se mueve entre la hierba, algo grande y torpe, un fogonazo blanco, ¿una cola, quizá? Y todo se cernerá sobre mí, sobre el claro, y Mike levantará su fusil, apuntará con cuidado y apretará el gatillo.

Sonará un disparo, y luego se oirá un grito, un grito humano, seguido de una pausa, y entonces:

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella! —Y luego nada.

Me quedaré sentado durante unos segundos, sin pensar, sin respirar apenas. Charlie vendrá corriendo, yo también me pondré a correr, al igual que Mike, y convergeremos los tres en el mismo lugar.

Pero no habrá nada. Sangre sobre la tierra, reluciente y pegajosa. Hierba doblada y mustia. Nos quedaremos mirando fijamente sin reconocernos, sobre la vacua suciedad.

En la cama, Bella oirá el grito. Oirá que alguien la llama por el nombre, y se incorporará, con el corazón en un puño. Correrá hacia abajo, saldrá por la puerta y se adentrará en el claro con el camisón. Cuando nos vea a los tres, se detendrá, confusa. A espaldas de su padre y su hermano, me llevaré un dedo a los labios. Mientras Charlie camine hacia ella, yo me volveré, me quedaré en pie al abrigo del huerto y observaré cómo tiembla, abrazada a su padre, mientras Mike permanece inmóvil, impaciente y perplejo, con la incipiente barba de quince años adornándole el mentón, mirándome, como si intentara recordar algo.

Bella me mirará, y yo la saludaré con la mano, y ella volverá a casa con su padre, y me devolverá el saludo, delgadita, con el camisón hinchado como si fuera el ropaje de un ángel, y se irá haciendo cada vez más pequeña, se irá perdiendo en la distancia hasta desaparecer en el interior de la casa; y yo me quedaré en pie, junto a un pequeño trozo de terreno pisoteado y lleno de sangre, y lo sabré: en algún lugar cercano estoy muriendo.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Josef Mengele: (1911―1979) fue un médico, antropólogo y criminal de guerra nazi, especialmente reconocido por sus experimentos con detenidos en el campo de concentración y exterminio de Auschwitz, Polonia. Sus conocimientos en Anatomía, Cirugía, Genética, Enfermedades, Tratamientos, entre otros aspectos, en su facultad de profesional de Medicina, los aplicó analizando, estudiando, torturando y ejecutando a miles de prisioneros durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es por ello por lo que, tras conocerse estos crímenes, se le apodó "El ángel de la muerte".


	39. El episodio del aparcamiento de la call

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**El episodio del aparcamiento de la calle Monroe**

Lunes 7 de enero de 2006

Edward tiene 43 años

EDWARD: Hace frío. Hace mucho, muchísimo frío y estoy tendido sobre la nieve.

¿Dónde me encuentro? Intento incorporarme. Tengo los pies dormidos, no los siento. Estoy en un espacio abierto en el que no hay edificios ni árboles. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Es de noche. Oigo el tráfico. Me pongo de rodillas y levanto la vista. Me encuentro en el parque Grant. El Instituto de Arte se yergue oscuro y cerrado a varios metros de nieve virgen. Los hermosos edificios de la avenida Michigan guardan silencio. Los coches fluyen por el paseo de la Ribera del Lago, y sus faros cortan la noche. Sobre el lago diviso una débil línea de luz; se acerca la alborada. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que entrar en calor.

Me levanto. Mis pies están blancos y rígidos. No los siento, ni tampoco puedo moverlos, pero empiezo a caminar; me tambaleo por la nieve, de vez en cuando me caigo, me levanto de nuevo y avanzo otra vez, sin parar, hasta que al final voy a gatas. Gateo para cruzar la calle. Gateo hacia atrás para bajar unos escalones de hormigón armado, agarrándome a la barandilla. La sal va calando en las rozaduras que tengo en manos y rodillas. Gateo hasta alcanzar un teléfono público.

Siete timbres. Ocho. Nueve.

—¿Qué hay? —dice mi otro yo.

—Ayúdame. Estoy en el aparcamiento de la calle Monroe. Hace un frío del carajo. Me encuentro cerca de la garita del vigilante. Ven a buscarme.

—De acuerdo. Quédate ahí. Salimos ahora mismo.

Intento colgar el teléfono, pero no lo consigo. Los dientes me castañetean de forma incontrolada. Me arrastro hasta la garita y aporreo la puerta. No hay nadie dentro. Veo unos monitores de vídeo, una estufa portátil, una chaqueta, un escritorio y una silla. Intento dar la vuelta al pomo. Está cerrado con llave; y no tengo nada con que abrirlo. La ventana va reforzada con una rejilla. Me entran convulsiones de tanto temblar. No se ven coches por aquí.

—¡Ayúdenme! —chillo.

Nadie acude a mi llamada. Me acurruco frente a la puerta, replegado sobre mí mismo, me toco la barbilla con las rodillas y me tapo los pies con las manos. No viene nadie y entonces, al final, en el último momento, desaparezco.


	40. Fragmentos

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Fragmentos**

Lunes 25, martes 26 y miércoles 27 de septiembre de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años, y Edward 43

BELLA: Edward ha estado fuera todo el día. Alba y yo hemos ido a cenar a un McDonaldʹs. Hemos jugado a las cartas: a Go Fish y a Crazy Eights; Alba ha dibujado el retrato de una niña con el pelo largo que llevaba un perro volando. Tras elegir el vestido que llevará mañana a la escuela se ha acostado, y yo he ido al porche delantero para intentar leer a Proust; la lectura en francés me hace cabecear, y casi estoy dormida cuando un estropicio en la sala de estar revela que Edward se encuentra en el suelo, temblando, blanco y frío.

—¡Ayúdenme! —dice mientras le castañetean los dientes. Me precipito hacia el teléfono.

.

.

.

Más tarde

Urgencias. La escena es un limbo fluorescente: ancianos con infinidad de achaques, madres con niños pequeños con fiebre, adolescentes a cuyos amigos les han extirpado balas de diversas extremidades, y que presumirán luego de la gesta ante sus admiradoras, pero que ahora se muestran apagados y cansados.

.

.

.

Más tarde

En una pequeña habitación blanca. Las enfermeras encaraman a Edward sobre una cama y le quitan la manta. Edward abre los ojos, se asegura de que estoy ahí y vuelve a cerrarlos. Una residente rubia lo examina. La enfermera le toma la temperatura y el pulso. Edward tiembla, tiembla con tanta intensidad que sacude la cama, y el brazo de la enfermera vibra como las camas Magic Fingers de los moteles de los setenta. La residente examina las pupilas, las orejas, la nariz, los dedos de las manos, los dedos de los pies y los genitales de Edward. Empiezan a envolverlo con mantas y algo metálico, como si fuera papel de plata. Le envuelven los pies con unos protectores fríos. La pequeña habitación está muy caliente. Edward parpadea y vuelve a abrir los ojos. Intenta decir algo, parecido a mi nombre. Meto la mano bajo las mantas y sostengo sus manos heladas entre las mías. Miro a la enfermera.

—Necesitamos calentarlo, conseguir que suba su temperatura corporal. Luego ya veremos.

.

.

.

Más tarde

—¿Cómo es posible sufrir una hipotermia en septiembre? —me pregunta la residente.

—No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a él.

.

.

.

Más tarde

Es por la mañana. Alice y yo nos encontramos en la cafetería del hospital. Ella come un pudin de chocolate. Edward duerme arriba, en su habitación, y Kimy está con él. Hay dos tostadas en mi plato, saturadas de mantequilla, que no he tocado. En ese momento alguien se sienta junto a Alice: es Kendrick.

—Buenas noticias —nos anuncia—. Su temperatura corporal ha subido a treinta y seis. No parecen existir lesiones cerebrales.

No encuentro las palabras. «Gracias, Dios mío», es todo lo que acierto a pensar.

—Bueno, pues... Iré a visitarlo luego, cuando haya terminado en el Centro Médico Rush Saint Luke —dice Kendrick levantándose.

—Gracias, Carlisle —le digo cuando él está ya a punto de marcharse. Kendrick sonríe y se aleja.

.

.

.

Más tarde

La doctora Zafrina entra con una enfermera india, cuya chapa dice que se llama Sue. Esta lleva una jofaina bastante grande, un termómetro y un cubo. Sea lo que sea lo que va a hacerle, no guarda mucha relación con la alta tecnología.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen, señora Cullen... Vamos a calentarle los pies. —Sue deja la jofaina en el suelo y desaparece en silencio en el baño.

Se oye correr el agua. La doctora Zafrina es muy alta y grande, y lleva un precioso peinado en colmena que solo ciertas mujeres negras, imponentes y hermosas, pueden permitirse. Sus dimensiones se afinan a partir del dobladillo de la bata blanca y mueren en dos pies perfectos, calzados con unos zapatos de salón de piel de cocodrilo. La médica saca una jeringa y una ampolla del bolsillo y trasvasa el contenido de esta a la jeringa.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto.

—Morfina. Le dolerá. Tiene los pies muy insensibles.

La doctora coge con suavidad el brazo de Edward, quien se lo entrega en silencio, como si lo hubiera perdido en una partida de póquer. Sus movimientos son delicados. La aguja se hunde en la piel de Edward y ella descongestiona el émbolo; al cabo de un instante, Edward emite un ligero quejido de gratitud. La doctora Zafrina le está sacando los protectores fríos de los pies cuando Sue llega con un barreño de agua caliente, que coloca en el suelo, junto a la cama. La doctora Zafrina baja la cama, y las dos mujeres mueven a Edward hasta situarlo en posición sedente. Sue mide la temperatura del agua. La vierte en la jofaina y sumerge en ella los pies de Edward, quien emite un grito ahogado.

—Los tejidos que se salven se volverán rojo intenso. En el caso de que no adquieran el color de las langostas, será problemático.

Observo los pies de Edward, flotando en la jofaina de plástico amarillo. Son blancos como la nieve, blanquecinos como el mármol, blancuzcos como el titanio, perlinos como el papel, lactescentes como el pan, níveos como las sábanas, de un blanco imposible. Sue cambia el agua a medida que los pies helados de Edward la enfrían. El termómetro marca cuarenta y un grados. Al cabo de cinco minutos, está a treinta y dos, y Sue vuelve a cambiarla. Los pies de Edward flotan como dos peces muertos. Las lágrimas le surcan las mejillas y desaparecen bajo el mentón. Le seco la cara. Le acaricio la cabeza. Observo para ver si sus pies se vuelven rojo intenso. Es como esperar el revelado de una fotografía, contemplar cómo la imagen lentamente va tornándose gris hasta volverse negra en la bandeja de los productos químicos. Un rubor rojizo aparece en los tobillos de ambos pies y se extiende en manchones por el talón izquierdo, hasta que finalmente algunos de los dedos adquieren una tímida tonalidad. El pie derecho, sin embargo, permanece tozudamente blanco. Un matiz rosa asoma, reticente, en la parte anterior de la planta del pie, pero se detiene en ese punto. Al cabo de una hora, la doctora Zafrina y Sue secan con cuidado los pies de Edward y la enfermera le coloca trocitos de algodón entre los dedos. Lo devuelven a la cama y disponen un marco sobre sus pies para protegerlos de cualquier contacto.

.

.

.

A la noche siguiente

Es de noche, y muy tarde. Estoy sentada junto a la cama de Edward en el Hospital de la Caridad, observando cómo duerme. Jasper ocupa una butaca al otro lado de la cama, y también está dormido. Jasper dormita con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta, y de vez en cuando emite un ronquidito y luego se vuelve.

Edward está inmóvil, en silencio. La máquina que controla sus constantes vitales lanza pitidos. A los pies de la cama, un artilugio en forma de tienda de campaña levanta las mantas para separarlas del lugar donde solían estar sus extremidades, solo que los pies de Edward han desaparecido. La congelación terminó con ellos, y esta mañana le han amputado ambas extremidades hasta el tobillo. No consigo imaginarlo, intento no imaginar lo que hay bajo las mantas. Sus manos vendadas descansan encima de la cama, y le cojo una. ¡Qué fría y seca! Le noto el pulso en la muñeca, ¡qué tangible es la mano de Edward entre las mías! Tras la operación la doctora Zafrina me ha preguntado qué deseaba hacer con los pies de Edward.

«Vuélvaselos a coser», me parecía la respuesta más indicada, aunque me he limitado a encogerme de hombros y desviar la mirada.

Una enfermera entra en la habitación, me sonríe y le pone una inyección a Edward. Al cabo de unos minutos, él suspira, mientras la droga se diluye por su cerebro, y vuelve su rostro hacia mí. Abre brevemente los ojos, y después se queda de nuevo dormido.

Quiero rezar, pero no recuerdo ninguna oración, lo único que me viene a la mente es: «Un piececito, dos piececitos; ¡ay, que los muerde el ratoncito!». Por favor, eso no. Por favor, Señor. No me hagas eso. «Pero la sierpe era una saltasustos.» No. No me viene nada a la mente. «Envoyez chercher le médecin. Quʹavez‐vous? Il faudra aller á lʹhópital. Je me suis coupé assez fortement. Ôtez le bandage et laissez‐moi voir. Oui, cʹest une coupure profonde.» (1)

No sé qué hora es. Fuera está amaneciendo. Suelto la mano de Edward, y él se la lleva al pecho, con instinto protector.

Jasper bosteza y se despereza haciendo sonar los nudillos.

—Buenos días, gatita —me dice. Se levanta y se marcha al baño con paso tambaleante. Lo oigo mear cuando Edward abre los ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la Caridad. Es 27 de septiembre de 2006.

Edward mira al techo. Luego, despacio, se da impulso para recostarse mejor contra las almohadas y contempla fijamente los pies de la cama. Se inclina hacia delante y mete las manos bajo la manta. Cierro los ojos.

Los gritos de Edward rasgan el aire.

.

.

.

Martes 17 de octubre de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años, y Edward 43

BELLA: Hace una semana que a Edward le dieron el alta en el hospital. Ahora pasa los días en casa, sin moverse de la cama, enroscado, de cara a la ventana, cediendo y resistiendo al sueño, inducido por la morfina. Intento alimentarlo con sopa, tostadas, macarrones y queso, pero no come mucho. Apenas habla. Alba permanece junto a él, silenciosa y con ansias de complacerlo. Le lleva a su papá una naranja, el periódico, su osito; pero Edward solo sonríe con aire ausente y el montoncito de ofrendas permanece sin tocar sobre su mesilla de noche. Una enfermera un tanto ruda, llamada Sonia Browne viene una vez al día para cambiarle las vendas y darle consejos, pero tan pronto se esfuma en su escarabajo Volkswagen rojo Edward se sumerge en su máscara vacante. Le ayudo a utilizar la cuña. Le obligo a cambiarse de pijama. Le pregunto cómo se encuentra, qué necesita, y él responde con vaguedades o no me responde en absoluto. A pesar de tenerlo frente a mí, en realidad Edward ha desaparecido.

Cuando paso frente al dormitorio con un cesto de ropa sucia en los brazos, veo a Alba a través de la puerta entreabierta, de pie, junto a Edward, que está acurrucado en la cama. Me detengo para observarla. La niña está inmóvil, con los brazos colgando, las cobrizas trenzas le caen por la espalda y el jersey azul de cuello alto le ha quedado torcido al ponérselo. La luz matutina inunda el cuarto, y lo tiñe todo de amarillo.

—Papá... —dice Alba, bajito.

Edward no responde, y la niña vuelve a intentarlo, ahora más alto. Edward la mira, y se da la vuelta. Alba se sienta en la cama. Edward tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Papá.

—¿Mmmmm?

—¿Te estás muriendo?

—No —responde Edward abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hija.

—Alba me ha dicho que morías.

—Eso ocurre en el futuro, Alba. Todavía no. Dile que no debería hacerte esa clase de comentarios. —Edward se pasa la mano por la barba, que no ha parado de crecer desde que dejó el hospital.

Alba se sienta con las manos cruzadas en el regazo y las rodillas juntas.

—¿Te quedarás siempre en la cama a partir de ahora?

Edward se incorpora y se queda recostado sobre el cabezal.

—A lo mejor, sí —dice él, revolviendo en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, aunque los analgésicos están en el baño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me siento jodidamente mal, ¿vale?

Alba da un respingo y se levanta de un salto de la cama.

—¡Vale!

La niña abre la puerta, casi choca conmigo y se asusta, pero entonces me pasa los brazos alrededor de la cintura en silencio, y yo la levanto, a pesar de lo mucho que pesa. La llevo en brazos hasta su cuarto, nos sentamos en la mecedora y nos balanceamos juntas, mientras Alba oculta su acalorada carita contra mi cuello. ¿Qué puedo decirte, Alba? ¿Qué puedo decir?

.

.

.

Miércoles 18, jueves 19 y jueves 26 de octubre de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años, y Edward 43

BELLA: Estoy en el estudio, de pie, con un rollo de alambre de armazón y un puñado de dibujos. He despejado la enorme mesa de trabajo y clavado los dibujos por orden en la pared. En estos momentos intento sintetizar la pieza, visualizándola en mi mente. Procuro imaginarla en tres dimensiones. A tamaño natural. Corto una cierta extensión de alambre, que salta como un muelle al desprenderse del inmenso rollo; empiezo a darle forma de torso. Tejo con alambre unos hombros, un costillar y, finalmente, una pelvis. Me detengo. Quizá tendría que articular brazos y piernas. ¿Le hago pies o no? Empiezo con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que no me convence el resultado. Lo escondo todo bajo la mesa de un empujón y vuelvo a comenzar con alambre nuevo.

Como un ángel. «Todo ángel es terrible. Y no obstante, ¡ay de mí!, yo os canto, casi letales pájaros del alma...» Son solo las alas lo que quiero darle. Dibujo en el aire con el fino metal, formando bucles y tejiéndolo; tomo la medida de mis brazos para construir la extensión del ala, y luego repito la operación, como el reflejo de un espejo, para la segunda ala, comparando la simetría como si estuviera cortándole el pelo a Alba, midiendo a ojo, palpando el peso, las formas. Uno las alas a un gozne, y luego subo a la escalera de mano y las cuelgo del techo. Las líneas que abarcan el aire flotan a la altura de mi pecho, con una extensión de dos metros y medio, gráciles, decorativas, inútiles.

Al principio las imaginé blancas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no. Abro el armario de los pigmentos y los tintes. Ultramarino, ocre amarillento, ocre oscuro crudo, viridiano y laca rubia. No, pero este sí: óxido de hierro rojizo. El color de la sangre seca. Un ángel terrible no sería blanco, o bien sería más blanco que cualquiera de los blancos que yo pudiera elaborar. Dejo el tarro sobre la superficie de la mesa, junto con el carbón animal. Me acerco a los manojos de fibra que guardo, fragantes, en el rincón más alejado del estudio. Kozo y lino; transparencia y maleabilidad, una fibra que cruje como el castañeteo de los dientes combinada con otra que es suave como los labios. Peso un kilo de kozo, una corteza dura y elástica que hay que hervir y batir, romper y machacar. Caliento agua en el gran tanque que ocupa dos quemadores de la cocinita. Cuando ya hierve, meto el kozo y observo cómo se oscurece y se empapa de agua lentamente. Incluyo una medida de sosa en polvo, tapo el tanque y enciendo la campana de extracción. Troceo medio kilo de lino blanco en pequeños fragmentos, lleno la batidora de agua y la conecto, mientras divido y rasgo el lino hasta convertirlo en una pulpa fina y blanca. Luego me preparo un café y me siento a contemplar el patio y la casa, que diviso a través de la ventana.

.

.

.

En ese preciso instante

EDWARD: Mi madre está sentada a los pies de la cama. No quiero que sepa lo que me ha sucedido en los pies. Cierro los ojos y finjo que estoy dormido.

—¿Edward? Sé que estás despierto. Venga, chico, que a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda.

Abro los ojos. Es Kimy.

—Hummm. Buenos días.

—Son las dos y media de la tarde. Deberías salir de la cama.

—No puedo salir de la cama, Kimy. No tengo pies.

—Pero tienes una silla de ruedas. Venga, necesitas un baño, y debes afeitarte y hacer un pis. Hueles como un anciano.

Kimy se levanta con expresión adusta. Me arranca las mantas y me quedo tendido, como una gamba pelada, frío y flácido bajo la luz solar de la tarde. Kimy frunce el ceño para indicarme que me acomode en la silla de ruedas, y luego me empuja hasta la puerta del lavabo, que es demasiado estrecha para que pueda pasar por ella.

—Bueno, a ver, ¿cómo lo hacemos, eh? —pregunta Kimy, delante de mí y con las manos en las caderas.

—No lo sé, Kimy. Yo solo soy un _tarao_; en realidad no trabajo aquí.

—¿Qué clase de palabra es esa de «tarao»?

—Es una palabra en argot, de lo más peyorativo, que se emplea para describir a los tullidos.

Kimy me mira como si yo tuviera ocho años y hubiera dicho la palabra «follar» en su presencia. (No sabía lo que significaba, solo que estaba prohibida.)

—Creo que a eso se le llama minusválido, Edward —precisa Kimy mientras se inclina sobre mí y me desabrocha la chaqueta del pijama.

—Ya tengo manos, gracias —le corto, y termino de desabrocharme solo.

Kimy se da la vuelta, brusca y gruñona, y abre el grifo, ajusta la temperatura y pone el tapón en el desagüe. Revuelve en el botiquín, saca la maquinilla, el jabón de afeitar y la brocha de pelo de castor. No consigo imaginar cómo conseguiré salir de la silla de ruedas. Decido dejarme caer del asiento; me doy impulso, arqueo la espalda y repto hacia el suelo. Al bajar, me doblo el hombro izquierdo y me golpeo el culo, pero no me sale mal del todo. La fisioterapeuta del hospital, una jovencita animosa llamada Penny Featherwight, poseía diversas técnicas para entrar y salir de la silla, pero todas tenían que ver con situaciones en las que había una silla y una cama, o bien dos sillas. Ahora, sin embargo, estoy echado en el suelo, y la bañera se yergue sobre mí como los blancos acantilados de Dover. Levanto la vista y veo a Kimy, con sus ochenta y dos años, y me doy cuenta de que solo cuento conmigo mismo para solventar esta empresa. Me mira, con una mirada que rebosa piedad; y entonces pienso: «¡Joder! Tengo que hacerlo como sea. No puedo permitir que Kimy me mire de este modo». Me desembarazo del pantalón de pijama y empiezo a desenvolver las vendas que cubren los apósitos de mis piernas. Kimy se mira los dientes en el espejo. Meto el brazo en la bañera y compruebo el agua del baño.

—Si tiras unas hierbas, podrás hacer estofado de tarao para cenar.

—¿Está demasiado caliente?

—Sí.

Kimy reajusta los grifos y luego sale del baño, empujando la silla de ruedas para sacarla de la entrada. Por mi parte, me saco con brío el apósito de la pierna derecha. Las vendas descubren una piel pálida y fría. Coloco la mano en la parte doblada, sobre la carne que protege el hueso. Acabo de tomar un Vicodin hace un ratito, y me pregunto si podría tomarme otro sin que Bella se diera cuenta. El frasco probablemente se encuentre en el botiquín. Kimy regresa entonces con una silla de la cocina, que suelta de golpe junto a mí. Me saco el apósito de la otra pierna.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo —dice Kimy.

—¿La doctora Zafrina? Sí, un gran éxito, y mucho más aerodinámico.

Kimy estalla en carcajadas, y yo la envío a la cocina para que vaya a buscar unos listines telefónicos, que coloca luego junto a la silla. Me doy entonces impulso y me siento encima. A continuación me encaramo sobre la silla y me dejo caer rodando en la bañera. Una inmensa ola de agua emerge y salpica el embaldosado, pero ya estoy dentro. Aleluya. Kimy apaga el grifo y se seca las piernas con una toalla. Me sumerjo en el agua.

.

.

.

Más tarde

BELLA: Después de tenerlo varias horas en ebullición, escurro el kozo y lo meto también en la batidora. Cuanto más rato esté ahí, más delicado resultará y menos impurezas tendrá. Al cabo de cuatro horas, añado absorbente, arcilla y pigmento. De repente, la pulpa beis se vuelve de un rojo tierra, oscuro e intenso. La traspaso a unos cubos para que se escurra y la vierto en la cubeta destinada a la operación. Cuando vuelvo a casa, veo a Kimy en la cocina, preparando esa cazuela de atún que lleva patatas fritas desmenuzadas por encima.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —le pregunto.

—Muy bien, la verdad. Ahora está en la sala de estar.

Hay un reguero de agua entre el baño y el salón en forma de pisadas del tamaño del pie de Kimy. Edward está durmiendo en el sofá con un libro abierto sobre el pecho. Las Ficciones, de Borges. Se ha afeitado, y me inclino sobre él para olerlo; su aroma es limpio, y el pelo mojado y gris le escapa en todas direcciones. Alba charla con su osito en el dormitorio. Durante unos instantes me siento como si fuera yo quien hubiera viajado a través del tiempo, como si este momento fuera un momento aislado del pasado, pero entonces recorro con la mirada el cuerpo de Edward y percibo el vacío al final de la manta, y sé que me encuentro en el presente.

A la mañana siguiente, llueve. Abro la puerta del estudio y las alas de alambre me aguardan, flotando bajo la luz gris matutina. Enciendo la radio; dan Chopin, unos estudios que evolucionan como las olas sobre la arena. Me pongo las botas de goma, una cinta para protegerme el pelo de la pulpa y un delantal de goma. Limpio con una manguera mi molde de teca y latón y mi barba favoritos, destapo la cubeta y coloco un fieltro para tender encima el papel. Meto las manos en la tanqueta y agito esa masa viscosa de un rojizo oscuro para que la fibra y el agua se mezclen. Todo gotea. Sumerjo el molde y la bandeja inferior en la tanqueta, y lo subo con cuidado, nivelado, para que el agua fluya. Lo coloco en una esquina de la tina mientras el agua se escurre y deja una capa de fibra en la superficie; saco la bandeja y presiono el molde sobre el fieltro, haciéndolo oscilar con suavidad, y al sacarlo, el papel permanece en la superficie, delicado y brillante. Lo tapo con otro fieltro, lo remojo, y vuelta a empezar: sumerjo el molde y la bandeja inferior, lo saco, lo escurro y lo tiendo. Me dejo ir, saboreando la repetición de movimientos, mientras la música de piano flota sobre el agua, salpicando, goteando y lloviendo. Cuando ya tengo un montante de papel y fieltro, lo meto en la prensa hidráulica para papel y regreso a casa para comerme un bocadillo de jamón. Edward está leyendo. Alba ha ido a la escuela.

Después de almorzar me sitúo frente a las alas con mi montante de papel recién hecho, Voy a cubrir el armazón con una membrana de papel, un papel húmedo y oscuro, que tiende a rasgarse, pero que también recubre las formas alambicadas como si fuera piel. Doblo el papel en nervios, en tendones que se doblan y conectan entre sí. Ahora las alas son alas de murciélago, y el rastro del alambre se transparenta bajo la descarnada superficie de papel. Seco el papel que todavía no he utilizado, calentándolo sobre unas láminas de acero. Luego empiezo a rasgarlo en tiras, en plumas. Cuando las alas estén secas, las coseré, una a una. Empiezo a pintar las tiras: negras, grises y rojas. Plumaje, para el ángel terrible, el ángel de la muerte.

.

.

.

Una semana después, por la noche

EDWARD: Bella me ha engatusado para que me vista, y le ha encargado a Jasper que me saque por la puerta trasera, me lleve por el jardincillo y me deje en su estudio. El estudio de Bella está iluminado por la luz de las velas; es posible que haya un centenar de velas, quizá más, sobre las mesas y en el suelo, y también en los alféizares. Jasper me instala en el sofá del estudio y regresa a la casa. En medio de la estancia, suspendida desde el techo, hay una sábana blanca, y me vuelvo para localizar el proyector, pero no veo ninguno. Bella lleva un vestido oscuro, y mientras da vueltas por la habitación sus manos y su rostro flotan blancos e incorpóreos.

—¿Quieres café?

—Claro —le contesto. Llevo sin tomar café desde antes de ingresar en el hospital.

Bella sirve dos tazas, añade crema de leche y me ofrece una. La taza caliente se amolda en un gesto familiar y agradable a mi mano.

—He hecho algo para ti.

—¿Unos pies?

Lo digo porque no me vendrían nada mal unos pies.

—Unas alas —me corrige ella, dejando caer la sábana blanca al suelo.

Las alas son inmensas y flotan en el aire, oscilando bajo la luz de las velas. Son más oscuras que las tinieblas, amenazantes, pero también acusan el deseo, el ansia de libertad, las ganas de precipitarse por el espacio. La sensación de estar plantado con solidez, de estar en pie, de correr, correr como si volara. Sueños que revelan el deseo de planear, de volar como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de existir y me permitiera levantarme del suelo a una distancia prudente; sueños que rememoro bajo la luz vespertina del estudio. Bella se sienta a mi lado. Noto que me mira. Las alas están sumidas en el silencio, con los bordes deshilachados. No puedo hablar. «Siehe, ich lebe. Woraus? Weder Kindheit noch Zukunft / werden weniger... Úberzähliges Dasein / entspringt mir Herzen.» (Mira, yo vivo. ¿De qué? Ni la niñez ni el porvenir / menguan... Una existencia que me excede / brota en mi corazón.)

—Bésame —dice Bella, y me vuelvo hacia ella, su rostro lívido y sus labios oscuros flotan en la oscuridad, y me sumerjo, vuelo, me libero: la existencia brota en mi corazón.

* * *

**Lo siguiente lo agrego porque lo considero necesario para comprender más acerca de lo que los personajes hablan, además de algo de cultura general; pero tienes la última decisión de leerlo o no.**

(1) Envíe al médico. ¿Qué ve? Tenemos que ir al hospital. Me corté profundamente. Quite el vendaje y déjame ver. Sí, este es un corte profundo.


	41. Sueños de pies

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Sueños de pies**

Octubre y noviembre de 2006

Edward tiene 43 años

EDWARD: Sueño que estoy en la biblioteca Newberry dando una ponencia a unos licenciados de la escuela universitaria de Columbia. Les muestro incunables, los primeros libros que se imprimieron. Les enseño el Fragmento de Gutenberg, Game and Play of Chess, de Caxton, y el Eusebio, de Jensen. Todo sale a pedir de boca, y los alumnos plantean preguntas inteligentes. Revuelvo en el carrito buscando un libro especial que acabo de encontrar en las estanterías, algo que ignoraba que tuviéramos. Va metido en una caja roja bastante pesada. No lleva título, solo el número de referencia: CAJA ALA f ZX 983.D 453, grabado en dorado bajo la insignia de Newberry. Coloco la caja sobre la mesa y dispongo los fieltros de protección. La abro a continuación y, ante mis ojos aparecen mis pies, rosados y perfectos. Es curioso lo mucho que pesan. Mientras los dejo sobre los fieltros, los dedos se mueven, para saludarme, para demostrarme que todavía saben hacerlo. Empiezo a centrar el tema, y explico el papel relevante de mis pies en los grabados venecianos del siglo XV. Los estudiantes toman notas. Una de las chicas, una rubia preciosa con una camiseta sin mangas de brillantes lentejuelas, señala mis pies y comenta:

—Fijaos, ¡se han vuelto blancos!

Es cierto. La piel es de un blanco sepulcral, y los pies yacen sin vida, pútridos. Tomo nota, a mi pesar, de que tendré que enviarlos a Conservación mañana a primera hora. En mi sueño estoy corriendo. Todo es normal. Corro por el lago, desde la playa de la calle del Roble en dirección norte. Noto los latidos de mi corazón, los pulmones que se elevan y descienden con suavidad. Me desplazo sin problemas.

«¡Qué alivio! —pienso—. Temía que nunca podría volver a correr, pero aquí estoy, corriendo. Es fantástico.»

Sin embargo, algo empieza a salir mal, y diversas partes de mi cuerpo se desprenden de mí. El primero en caer es el brazo izquierdo. Me detengo y lo recojo de la arena. Tras limpiarlo un poco, vuelvo a ponérmelo, pero no lo he ajustado con precisión y vuelve a caer tras haber recorrido tan solo ochocientos metros. Así que decido llevarlo encima, pensando que quizá cuando regrese a casa, podré ajustarlo mejor. Sin embargo, en ese momento me cae el otro brazo, y ya no me quedan más extremidades superiores para recoger las que he perdido; pero yo sigo caminando. A fin de cuentas, no pasa nada; tampoco duele. De repente, me doy cuenta de que se me ha desprendido el sexo y me ha caído en la pernera derecha del pantalón de deporte, donde ha quedado atrapado en el fondo del elástico y va dándome golpecitos de una manera muy molesta. Como no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, decido ignorarlo. En ese momento noto los pies rotos dentro de los zapatos, como si fueran pavimento fragmentado, y luego ambos pies se me fracturan a la altura de los tobillos y caigo de bruces en el camino. Sé que si me quedo quieto me pisotearán los otros corredores, así que empiezo a rodar. Ruedo sin parar hasta que caigo en el lago, y las olas me llevan rodando hasta el fondo, y entonces me despierto con un grito ahogado.

Sueño que estoy en un ballet, y que soy la bailarina principal. Me encuentro en el camerino, con Barbara, la otrora encargada de vestuario de mi madre, que ahora me envuelve en tul rosa. Barbara es una mujer durísima y, por lo tanto, a pesar de que me duelen los pies hasta rabiar, no me quejo mientras ella me encaja con ternura los muñones en unas largas zapatillas rosas de satén. Cuando termina, me levanto con vacilación de la silla y rompo a llorar.

—No seas mariquita —me dice Barbara, pero luego se echa atrás y me pone una inyección de morfina.

El tío Aro aparece por la puerta del camerino para llevarme por los innumerables pasillos que recorren el teatro. Sé que me duelen los pies, aunque no pueda verlos ni sentirlos. Seguimos corriendo a toda velocidad y, de repente, me encuentro entre bastidores, mirando el escenario, y me doy cuenta de que el ballet que se representa es Cascanueces, y que yo soy la princesa Pirlipat, lo cual, por alguna razón, me molesta muchísimo. No me lo esperaba. Sin embargo, alguien me da un empujoncito y salgo al escenario tambaleándome. Bailo. Las luces me ciegan, y bailo sin pensar, sin saber los pasos, en un éxtasis de dolor. Al final, caigo de rodillas, sollozando, y el público se pone en pie y aplaude.

.

.

.

Viernes 3 de noviembre de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años, y Edward 43

BELLA: Edward sostiene una cebolla y me mira con gravedad.

—Esto es una cebolla.

—Sí. Algo he leído.

—Muy bien —dice Edward, arqueando una ceja—. Veamos, para pelar una cebolla, tienes que coger un cuchillo afilado, poner de lado la mencionada cebolla sobre una tabla de cocina y quitar ambos extremos, así. Luego puedes pelar la cebolla de este modo. Bien. Veamos, ahora la cortaremos en secciones transversales. Si vas a hacer aros de cebolla, tan solo debes separar las rodajas, pero si vas a hacer sopa, salsa para espaguetis o cualquier otra cosa, tienes que trocearla de este modo...

Edward ha decidido enseñarme a cocinar. Los mármoles y los armarios son demasiado altos para él, ahora que va en silla de ruedas. Nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina, rodeados de cuencos, cuchillos y latas de salsa de tomate. Edward empuja la tabla de cocina y el cuchillo y los sitúa frente a mí. Me levanto y troceo la cebolla con poca maña. Edward me observa con paciencia.

—Muy bien, perfecto. Ahora pasemos a los pimientos verdes. Tienes que cortar con el cuchillo en redondo por aquí, y luego arrancar el tallo...

Hacemos salsa napolitana, pesto, lasaña. Otro día elaboramos galletitas crujientes de chocolate, brownies y natillas caramelizadas. Alba está en el paraíso.

—Más postre —suplica la niña.

Escalfamos huevos con salmón, hacemos pizza empezando por la base. Tengo que admitir que es muy divertido; pero la primera noche que preparo la cena sola, estoy aterrorizada. De pie, en la cocina, rodeada de cazuelas y sartenes, los espárragos me han salido demasiado hechos, y me he quemado al sacar el rape del horno. Lo dispongo todo en platos y lo llevo al comedor, donde Edward y Alba ya han ocupado sus lugares. Edward sonríe, y me dedica una mirada animosa. Me siento; Edward levanta su vaso de leche y me dedica un brindis.

—¡Por la nueva cocinera!

Alba entrechoca su taza con el vaso y todos empezamos a comer. Miro furtivamente a Edward mientras como; y me doy cuenta de que todo tiene un sabor extraordinario.

—¡Qué bueno, mamá! —exclama Alba, y Edward asiente.

—¡Es fabuloso, Bella! —apostilla Edward.

Nos miramos fijamente, y entonces pienso: «No me dejes».

* * *

**Gracias infinitas por sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews. **

**Espero estén disfrutando mucho de la historia :3 En este punto nos encontramos a 8 capítulos del final :'( preparen pañuelitos, muchos pañuelitos, yo los necesité las muchas veces que releí esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	42. Lo que da vueltas acaba por volver

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Lo que da vueltas acaba por volver**

Lunes 18 de diciembre de 2006; domingo 2 de enero de 1994

Edward tiene 43 años

EDWARD: Me despierto en plena noche con un millar de insectos mordiéndome las piernas con unos dientes afilados como navajas, y antes de poder siquiera sacar un Vicodin del frasco, caigo. Me enderezo, estoy en el suelo, pero no es el de nuestra casa, sino otro suelo distinto, en una noche distinta. ¿Dónde estoy? El dolor provoca que lo vea todo bajo un halo de resplandor, pero aquí está oscuro, y se advierte un olor especial... ¿A qué me recuerda? A lejía. A sudor. A perfume, un perfume tan familiar... No, no puede ser.

Oigo unos pasos subiendo la escalera, unas voces, una llave que desbloquea varias cerraduras («¿Dónde puedo esconderme?») y la puerta que cede. Gateo por el suelo mientras la luz se enciende con brusquedad y explota en mi cabeza como una bombilla de flash. Una mujer susurra:

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

«No, esto no puede estar sucediendo», pienso; pero entonces la puerta se cierra y oigo a Tanya hablar.

—Heidi, tendrás que irte.

Heidi protesta, y mientras las dos mujeres permanecen al otro lado de la puerta discutiendo el tema, miro a mi alrededor con desesperación, pero no encuentro el modo de salir del atolladero. Este debe de ser el apartamento de Tanya de la calle Clark, al que jamás he ido, pero lo reconozco porque veo todas sus cosas, que me traen recuerdos sobrecogedores: la silla Eames, la mesita de centro de mármol en forma de riñón atiborrada de revistas de moda, el espantoso sofá naranja que usábamos para... Miro a mi alrededor exasperado, buscando algo que ponerme, pero la única prenda que encuentro en esta habitación minimalista es una manta de punto púrpura y amarillo que desentona con el sofá. La agarro y me envuelvo en ella, me doy impulso para subir al sofá y, en ese momento, Tanya vuelve a abrir la puerta. Permanece en pie y en silencio durante un buen rato, mirándome, y yo le sostengo la mirada, y lo único en lo que acierto a pensar es: «Oh, Tan, ¿por qué cometiste esa atrocidad contigo misma?».

La Tanya que pervive en mis recuerdos es el incandescente y rubio ángel de la gelidez que conocí en la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio de 1988 en Jimbo; Tanya Denali era devastadora e intocable, enfundada en su armadura reluciente de riqueza, belleza y aburrimiento. La Tanya que ahora me mira, en cambio, es una mujer pálida y demacrada, de mirada dura y cansada; sigue de pie, con la cabeza ladeada, contemplándome con sorpresa y desprecio. Ninguno de los dos acierta a pronunciar una sola palabra. Al final, se quita el abrigo, lo lanza sobre la butaca y se apoya sobre el otro extremo del sofá. Lleva pantalones de cuero, que crujen un poco al sentarse.

—¿Qué hay, Edward?

—Hola, Tanya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé. Lo siento. Yo solo... Bueno, ya sabes de qué va —le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Las piernas me duelen tanto que apenas doy importancia al lugar en el que me encuentro.

—Se te ve jodidísimo.

—Tengo muchísimo dolor.

—Qué gracioso. Yo también.

—Me refiero al dolor físico.

—¿Por qué?

Si de Tanya dependiese, yo podría empezar a arder por combustión espontánea ante sus mismas narices. Retiro la manta de punto y le muestro los muñones. No retrocede, y tampoco emite un grito ahogado. No aparta la vista, y cuando lo hace, es para mirarme a los ojos. Entonces veo que Tanya, precisamente Tanya, me comprende perfectamente. Por procesos absolutamente distintos hemos llegado a la misma condición. Se levanta y se marcha al otro cuarto, y cuando regresa, lleva el viejo costurero en la mano. Siento un amago de esperanza, y mis ilusiones se ven justificadas: Tanya se sienta y abre la tapa. Es como en los viejos tiempos. En el interior una farmacia completa reposa entre las almohadillas para los alfileres y los dedales.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Opiáceos.

Revuelve una bolsita de plástico llena de pildoras y me ofrece un surtido; veo que tiene Ultram, y cojo dos. Cuando ya me las he tragado en seco, Tanya me ofrece un vaso de agua, que me bebo entero.

—Bueno —empieza a decir ella, pasándose las largas uñas rojas por la rubia melena—. ¿De qué época vienes?

—De diciembre de 2006. ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

Tanya consulta el reloj de pulsera.

—Era Año Nuevo, pero hoy ya es 2 de enero de 1994.

Oh, no. Por favor, no.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Tanya.

—Nada.

Hoy es el día en que Tanya se suicidará. ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Es posible detenerla? ¿Y si llamo a alguien?

—Escucha, Tan. Solo quería comentarte que... —Dudo. ¿Qué puedo decirle para no asustarla? ¿Acaso importa ahora, ahora que ya está muerta? ¿Aunque esté sentada enfrente de mí?

—¿Qué?

—Solo que... —Sudo por el esfuerzo—. Intenta ser comprensiva contigo misma.

No... Quiero decir que ya sé que no eres muy feliz.

—Vaya, ¡pues ya me dirás de quién es la culpa!

Su boca pintada de rojo intenso se frunce en una mueca. No respondo. ¿Es culpa mía? La verdad es que no lo sé. Tanya me mira fijamente como si esperara que le respondiera. Desvío la mirada, y me quedo contemplando el póster de Maholy Nagy que ha colgado en la pared opuesta.

—Dime, Edward. ¿Por qué fuiste tan malvado conmigo?

—¿Tan malo fui? —le pregunto, forzándome a mirarla—. No era mi intención.

—No te importaba si yo vivía o moría —puntualiza ella con un gesto de incredulidad.

Oh, Tanya.

—Claro que me importaba. No quería que murieras.

—Te daba igual. Me abandonaste, y jamás viniste a verme al hospital —me echa en cara Tanya, como si las palabras la ahogaran.

—Tu familia no quiso que fuera a verte. Tu madre me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti.

—Deberías haber venido igualmente.

—Tanya —le digo en un suspiro—. Tu médico me prohibió que te visitara.

—Yo les pregunté, y me dijeron que jamás te presentaste en el hospital.

—Claro que me presenté. Me dijeron que no querías hablar conmigo, y que no volviera.

El analgésico empieza a surtir efecto. El dolor punzante de las piernas se aplaca. Meto las manos bajo la mantita y coloco las palmas en mi muñón izquierdo, sobre la piel, y luego en el derecho.

—Estuve a punto de morir, y tú no volviste a dirigirme la palabra.

—Creí que no querías volver a hablar conmigo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era mentira?

—Te casaste, y no volviste a llamarme jamás. Además invitaste a Heidi a la boda, para burlarte de mí.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—Tanya, fue Bella quien invitó a Heidi. Son amigas; nunca he entendido por qué. Supongo que los opuestos se atraen. En fin, nada de eso tenía que ver contigo.

Tanya no dice nada. Está pálida a pesar del maquillaje. Rebusca en el bolsillo del abrigo y saca un paquete de English Oval y un encendedor.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Tanya odiaba fumar. Le gustaba la Coca‐Cola, el alcohol de quemar cristalino y las bebidas de nombre poético. Extrae un cigarrillo del paquete con dos largas uñas y lo enciende. Le tiemblan las manos. Da una calada y el humo se eleva en volutas de sus labios.

—¿Qué tal se vive sin pies? ¿Cómo te sucedió? Cuéntamelo.

—Por congelación. Me desmayé en el parque Grant, en enero.

—¿Cómo te desplazas?

—Generalmente en silla de ruedas.

—Ya. Menuda mierda.

—Sí. Te lo aseguro.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

—¿Sigues casado? —me pregunta Tanya.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—Una niña.

—Ah. —Tanya se recuesta, da una calada a su cigarrillo y extrae una fina voluta de humo de la nariz—. ¡Ojalá hubiera tenido hijos yo!

—Nunca quisiste tener hijos, Tan.

—Siempre quise tener hijos, Edward —me dice, sosteniéndome la mirada, aunque no logro captar el significado del gesto—. Lo que ocurre es que pensaba que tú no querías tenerlos; por eso nunca te dije nada.

—Todavía podrías tener hijos.

—¿Ah, sí? —exclama riéndose—. ¿Acaso tengo hijos, Edward? ¿En el año 2006 tengo marido, una casa en Winnetka y 2,5 hijos?

—No exactamente.

Cambio de postura en el sofá. El dolor ha menguado, pero persiste una sombra, un lugar vacío que debería ocupar el dolor pero en el que solo se manifiesta su espera

—¿Cómo que «no exactamente»? ¿Acaso es como si dijeras: «No exactamente, Tanya, porque en realidad eres una vagabunda»?

—Tú no eres ninguna vagabunda.

—Vaya, así que no soy una vagabunda. Muy bien, pues perfecto.

Tanya apaga el cigarrillo y cruza las piernas. Siempre me han encantado sus piernas. Calza unas botas de tacón alto. Debe de haber ido a una fiesta con Heidi.

—Ya hemos eliminado los extremos: no soy una matrona de clase acomodada y tampoco soy una vagabunda. Venga, Edward, dame más pistas.

Permanezco en silencio. No quiero jugar.

—Bueno, pues planteémoslo tipo test. Veamos... A) Soy una bailarina de striptease que actúa en un club sórdido de la calle Rush. Hummm... B) Estoy en la cárcel por haber asesinado a Heidi a golpes de hacha y alimentado a Malcolm con sus restos. ¡Eh!, no está mal. A ver... C) Vivo en el Río del Sol con un banquero especializado en inversiones. ¿Qué te parece, Edward? ¿Alguna de estas opciones te parece convincente?

—¿Quién es Malcolm?

—El dóberman de Heidi.

—Ya decía yo...

Tanya juguetea con el mechero, encendiéndolo y apagándolo.

—¿Qué tal: D) Estoy muerta?

Me sobresalto.

—¿Te resulta una opción más válida?

—No, en absoluto.

—¿Ah, no? Pues a mí es la que más me gusta —apostilla Tanya sonriendo. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, no es bonita, más bien parece una mueca—. Me gusta tanto esta última opción que se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa.

Tanya se levanta, cruza la habitación a grandes zancadas y desaparece por el pasillo. Oigo que abre y cierra un cajón. Cuando regresa, se lleva una mano a la espalda. Tanya se planta frente a mí y exclama:

—¡Sorpresa! —Y me apunta con un arma.

No es una pistola muy grande, sino más bien estilizada, negra y reluciente.

Tanya la sostiene a la altura de la cintura, con toda naturalidad, como si estuviera en un cóctel. Me quedo mirando la pistola fijamente.

—Podría dispararte —sugiere ella.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Y luego podría disparar contra mí.

—Eso también podría ocurrir.

—Pero ¿es eso en realidad lo que ocurre, Edward?

—No lo sé, Tanya. Eres tú quien debe decidirlo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Haz el favor de decírmelo!

—De acuerdo. No. Las cosas no suceden de ese modo —le digo, intentando sonar convincente.

Tanya esboza una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Y qué ocurriría si yo quisiera que las cosas fueran de ese modo?

—Tanya, dame la pistola.

—Ven aquí y quítamela.

—¿Vas a dispararme?

Tanya hace un gesto de negación, sonriendo. Bajo del sofá y caigo al suelo, me arrastro hacia Tanya, llevándome la manta de punto, con movimientos lentos debido a la acción del analgésico. Sin embargo, Tanya retrocede, sin dejar de apuntarme con el arma. Me detengo.

—Vamos, Edward, vamos. Perrito bueno. Mi perrito de confianza...

Tanya quita el seguro y da dos pasos en mi dirección. Tenso todos los músculos del cuerpo. Está apuntando directamente a mi cabeza; pero entonces suelta una carcajada, y coloca la boca del cañón contra su sien.

—¿Y así, Edward? ¿Ocurre de este modo?

—No.

¡No, por Dios!

—¿Estás seguro, Edward? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño y desplazando el arma hacia su pecho—. ¿O es mejor así? ¿A la cabeza o al corazón, Edward?

Tanya da un paso adelante. Podría tocarla. Podría agarrarla incluso... Tanya me da una patada en el pecho, caigo hacia atrás y me quedo tendido en el suelo, mirándola, y entonces ella se inclina sobre mí y me escupe en la cara.

—¿Me amaste?

—Sí —le contesto.

—Mentiroso —dice Tanya, y aprieta el gatillo.

.

.

.

Lunes 18 de diciembre de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años, y Edward 43

BELLA: Me despierto en plena noche y Edward se ha marchado. Me entra un ataque de pánico. Me incorporo en la cama. Diversas posibilidades se barajan en mi mente. Podrían haberlo atropellado, quizá ha quedado atrapado en algún edificio abandonado, puede que se encuentre a la intemperie, a merced del frío... De repente, oigo un ruido, alguien que llora. Pienso que debe de ser Alba, y que a lo mejor Edward ha ido a ver qué le ocurre a la niña; así que me levanto y voy al dormitorio infantil, pero Alba está dormida, acurrucada contra su osito, y las mantas tiradas a un costado de la cama. Recorro el pasillo en pos del sonido, y en el suelo de la sala de estar, en ese preciso lugar, veo a Edward cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunto arrodillándome junto a él.

Edward levanta el rostro y veo el brillo de las lágrimas en sus mejillas gracias a la luz de las farolas que entra por las ventanas.

—Es por la muerte de Tanya.

Lo rodeo con mis brazos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que Tanya murió —le digo en voz baja.

—Años, minutos... Da igual —dice Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Permanecemos sentados en el suelo durante un rato, y al final Edward me pregunta:

—¿Crees que ya es de día?

—Claro que sí.

El cielo todavía está oscuro. No canta ni un solo pájaro.

—Levantémonos —me propone.

Traigo la silla de ruedas, lo ayudo a acomodarse en ella y lo empujo hacia la cocina. Le traigo la bata y Edward se la pone con dificultad. Luego se sienta a la mesa de la cocina y contempla el patio trasero cubierto de nieve desde la ventana. A lo lejos una máquina quitanieves avanza por una calle. Enciendo la luz. Pongo una medida de café en el filtro, el agua en la cafetera y enciendo el piloto. Voy a buscar las tazas. Abro la nevera, pero cuando le pregunto a Edward qué le apetece para desayunar, me hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Me siento a la mesa, justo enfrente de él, y me mira. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, y el pelo se le escapa en todas direcciones. Tiene las manos delgadas y la cara pálida.

—Fue por mi culpa. Si no hubiera estado allí...

—¿Habrías podido detenerla?

—No. Lo intenté.

—Bueno, pues ya está.

La cafetera emite unas ligeras explosiones. Edward se pasa las manos por la cara.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué no dejó ninguna nota.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a qué se refiere cuando me doy cuenta de que Alba está en la puerta de la cocina. Lleva el camisón rosa y las zapatillas verdes del ratoncito. La niña guiña los ojos y bosteza bajo la cruda luz de la cocina.

—Hola, nenita —le dice Edward.

Alba se acerca a él y se abraza a uno de los costados de la silla de ruedas.

—... nossssdíass.

—En realidad, no es de día —le digo—. De hecho, todavía es de noche.

—Y vosotros, ¿por qué estáis levantados si es de noche? —pregunta Alba olisqueando el aire—. Estáis preparando café; por lo tanto, es de día.

—Ah, esto es la vieja falacia que determina que el café equivale a que es de día —precisa Edward—. Tu lógica no se sostiene, colega.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Alba, a quien le enfurece equivocarse.

—Basas tu conclusión en datos equivocados; es decir, has olvidado que tus padres son unos demonios del café de primera categoría, y que es posible que nos hayamos levantado de la cama en plena noche para beber... MUCHÍSIMO MÁS CAFÉ —gruñe Edward como si fuera un monstruo, quizá un demonio del café.

—Quiero café —exige Alba—. Yo también soy un demonio del café.

La niña ruge, pero Edward se la quita de encima y la deja en el suelo. Alba da la vuelta a la mesa y se lanza hacia mí.

—¡Ruge! —me grita al oído.

Me levanto y cojo en brazos a Alba. Pesa muchísimo ya.

—Ruge tú, si quieres.

La llevo por el pasillo y la dejo caer sobre su cama, y ella grita más que ríe. El despertador de su mesita de noche marca las 4.16 horas.

—¿Lo ves? —le digo mostrándole la hora—. Es demasiado pronto para levantarse.

Tras la obligada dosis de jolgorio, Alba se mete en la cama y yo vuelvo a la cocina. Edward se las ha apañado para servir café para los dos. Vuelvo a sentarme. Hace frío.

—Bella.

—Dime.

—Cuando haya muerto... —Edward calla, desvía la mirada, respira hondo y vuelve a empezar—. He estado organizándolo todo, todos los documentos, ya sabes: el testamento, cartas dirigidas a los demás y cosas para Alba... Todo está en mi escritorio.

No logro articular palabra. Edward sigue mirándome.

—¿Cuándo? —le pregunto. Edward mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. —¿Meses, semanas, días?

—No lo sé, Bella.

Claro que lo sabe. Sé que lo sabe.

—Miraste la esquela, ¿verdad?

Edward titubea y luego asiente. Abro la boca para volver a formularle la misma pregunta, pero entonces tengo miedo.


	43. Horas, si no días

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Horas, si no días**

Viernes 24 de diciembre de 2006

Edward tiene 43 años, y Bella 35

EDWARD: Me despierto temprano, tan temprano que el dormitorio se ve azulado bajo la luz que anuncia la alborada. Me quedo tendido en la cama; oigo la respiración profunda de Bella, escucho el ruido esporádico del tráfico de la avenida Lincoln, los cuervos que se llaman entre sí, la caldera que se apaga. Me duelen las piernas. Me incorporo sobre las almohadas y localizo el frasco de Vicodin en la mesita de noche. Me tomo dos píldoras, que trago con ayuda de una Coca‐Cola desbravada.

Me deslizo de nuevo debajo de las mantas y me vuelvo de costado. Bella duerme boca abajo, con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza en un ademán protector. Su pelo queda oculto bajo la colcha. Bella parece más menuda sin el volumen que le confiere el pelo. Me recuerda a cuando era niña, duerme con la simplicidad que la caracterizaba cuando era pequeña. Intento recordar si alguna vez he visto a Bella de pequeña durmiendo; y me doy cuenta de que no. Es en Alba en quien estoy pensando. La luz cambia. Bella se mueve, se vuelve hacia mí, de lado. Analizo su rostro. Tiene unas cuantas arrugas incipientes, a ambos extremos de los ojos y en las comisuras de los labios, que insinúan muy levemente lo que será su rostro en la madurez. Jamás veré ese rostro, y lo lamento profundamente, el rostro con el que Bella seguirá viviendo sin mí, que jamás besaré, que pertenecerá a un mundo que yo no conoceré, salvo como un recuerdo del de Bella, relegado finalmente a un pasado definitivo.

Hoy es el trigesimoséptimo aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. He pensado en ella, he deseado estar con ella cada día a lo largo de esos treinta y siete años, y mi padre ha pensado en ella, creo, constantemente. Si una ferviente memoria pudiera resucitar a los muertos, ella sería nuestra Eurídice, se levantaría como la señora Lázaro de su empecinada muerte para convertirse en nuestro consuelo. Sin embargo, ni uno de nuestros lamentos serviría para otorgarle ni un solo segundo de más a su vida, ni un latido más a su corazón, ni un ápice de aliento. Lo único a que me vi impelido por necesidad fue a llegar hasta ella. ¿Qué le quedará a Bella cuando yo me haya marchado? ¿Cómo puedo abandonarla?

Oigo a Alba hablando en la cama.

—Eh, ¡eh, osito! Chitón, ahora a dormir.

Silencio.

—¿Papi?

Observo a Bella, para ver si se despierta, pero constato que sigue todavía dormida.

—¡Papi!

Me vuelvo con brío, me desembarazo de las mantas con cuidado y maniobro hasta bajar al suelo. Gateo hasta la puerta del dormitorio, recorro el pasillo y entro en el cuarto de Alba. La niña se ríe juguetona cuando me ve. Le dedico un rugido, y ella me da golpecitos en la cabeza como si yo fuera un perro. Está incorporada en la cama, en medio de todos los peluches que tiene.

—Échate a un lado, Caperucita Roja.

Alba se aparta como un rayo y me encaramo a la cama. La niña dispone con alborozo unos cuantos juguetes a mi alrededor. La rodeo con el brazo y me recuesto, y ella me ofrece el osito azul.

—Quiere comer caramelos blandos.

—Es un poco temprano para comer caramelos, osito azul. ¿Te apetecen unos huevos escalfados y una tostada?

Alba esboza una mueca, que forma apretujando la boca, las cejas y la nariz.

—Al osito no le gustan los huevos.

—Calla. Mamá está durmiendo.

—Vale —susurra Alba, en voz alta—. El osito quiere tomar gelatina azul de frutas.

Oigo refunfuñar a Bella, que empieza a levantarse en el otro dormitorio.

—¿Papilla de trigo? —la tiento. Alba considera mi oferta.

—¿Con azúcar moreno?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Quieres prepararlo tú? —le propongo deslizándome de la cama.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ir a caballito?

Dudo antes de responder. Las piernas me duelen muchísimo, y Alba ya ha crecido demasiado para llevarla a cuestas sin que represente un esfuerzo, pero ahora ya no puedo negarle nada.

—Claro que sí. Salta encima —le digo poniéndome a gatas.

Alba trepa a mi espalda, y nos encaminamos a la cocina. Bella está adormilada junto al fregadero, observando cómo el café gotea en la cafetera. Trepo hacia ella y le doy un cabezazo en las rodillas, y ella coge a la niña por los brazos y la levanta, mientras Alba no ha dejado ni un minuto de reír como una loca. Me arrastro hacia la silla. Bella sonríe y pregunta:

—¿Qué hay para desayunar, cocineros?

—¡Jalea de frutas! —grita Alba.

—Mmmm. ¿Cómo la combinamos? ¿Con palomitas?

—¡Nooooo!

—¿Con tocino ahumado?

—¡Ecs! —exclama Alba, abrazándose a Bella y tirándole del pelo.

—Auu. No hagas eso, cariño. Bueno, pues entonces lo mezBellamos con avena.

—¡Con papilla de trigo!

—Jalea de frutas y papilla de trigo, ñam, ñam. —Bella saca el azúcar moreno y la leche, y luego el paquete de papilla de trigo. Lo deja todo sobre el mármol y me mira con aire inquisitivo—. Y tú, ¿qué tomarás? ¿Tortilla de jalea?

—Si la preparas tú, sí.

Me maravilla la eficacia de Bella, moviéndose por la cocina Como si fuera Betty Crocker, como si llevara años dedicada a este tipo de tareas. «Sobrevivirá sin mí», pienso mientras la observo, aunque sé que no es cierto. Miro a Alba mientras la niña mezcla el agua con el trigo, y pienso en ella a los diez años, a los quince, a los veinte. De todos modos, falta bastante todavía. Aún no estoy acabado. Quiero quedarme. Quiero verlas, quiero abrazarme a ellas. Quiero vivir...

—Papá está llorando —le susurra Alba a Bella.

—Eso es porque tiene que comer lo que yo cocino —le informa Bella, guiñándome el ojo, y no me queda otro remedio que echarme a reír.


	44. Nochevieja, dos

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Leer nota al final. IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

**Nochevieja, dos**

Domingo 31 de diciembre de 2006

Bella tiene 35 años, y Edward 43

19.25 horas

BELLA: ¡Vamos a celebrar una fiesta! Edward se mostró un tanto reticente al principio, pero ahora parece absolutamente satisfecho. Está sentado a la mesa de la cocina, enseñando a Alba a hacer flores cortando zanahorias y rábanos. Admito que no he jugado limpio: se lo propuse delante de Alba, y la niña dio tantos brincos de alegría que Edward no pudo soportar la idea de decepcionarla.

—Será fantástico, Edward. Invitaremos a todos nuestros conocidos.

—¿A todos? —se cuestiona, sonriendo.

—A todos los que nos caigan bien, claro —apostillo yo.

Esa es la razón de que lleve varios días limpiando, y Edward y Alba hayan estado horneando galletas (a pesar de que la mitad de la masa fuera a parar a la boca de Alba cuando bajábamos la guardia). Ayer Alice me acompañó al colmado y compramos salsa para los canapés, patatas fritas, bases cremosas para untar, toda clase de verduras, cerveza, vino, champán, palillitos de entremeses de colores, servilletas con el lema FELIZ AÑO NUEVO grabado en dorado, platos de papel a juego y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más. Ahora la casa entera huele a albóndigas y al árbol de Navidad, que se seca con rapidez en la sala de estar. Ángela también está en casa, está lavando las copas de vino.

—Oye, Bella —dice Edward levantando la vista—. Ya falta poco para el espectáculo. Ve a darte una ducha.

Echo un vistazo al reloj y advierto que es cierto, ya es la hora. Me meto en la ducha, me lavo el pelo y me lo seco. Me pongo las braguitas, el sujetador, unas medias y el vestido de cóctel de seda negra, unos buenos tacones y una gotita de perfume, sin olvidarme del pintalabios. La última mirada en el espejo (hago una mueca de sorpresa) y ya estoy lista para regresar a la cocina, donde Alba, hecho rarísimo en ella, todavía sigue impoluta con su vestido de terciopelo azul, y Edward aún lleva puesta su camisa agujereada de franela roja y unos téjanos raídos y destrozados.

—¿No vas a cambiarte?

—Ah, sí. Claro. Ayúdame, ¿vale?

Empujo la silla de ruedas hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Qué quieres ponerte? —le pregunto, mientras trato de encontrar unos calzoncillos y unos calcetines en sus cajones.

—Lo que más te guste. Tú eliges. —Edward cierra la puerta del dormitorio—. Ven aquí.

Dejo de hurgar en el armario y lo miro. Edward acciona el freno de la silla y maniobra para subirse a la cama.

—No hay tiempo —le digo.

—Exactamente. Por lo tanto, no lo desperdiciemos hablando —me dice con voz queda y mandona.

Cierro la puerta con llave.

—Es que acabo de vestirme...

—Chitón. —Me coge por el brazo, y yo no me resisto, me siento junto a él, y la expresión «por última vez» me viene a la mente sin proponérmelo.

.

.

.

20.05 horas

EDWARD: El timbre de la puerta suena justo cuando me estoy anudando la corbata.

—¿Tengo buen aspecto? —pregunta Bella, nerviosa.

Así es, está sonrosada y encantadora; y se lo digo. Salimos del dormitorio en el preciso instante en que Alba echa a correr para ir a abrir la puerta y luego grita:

—¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¡Kimy!

Mi padre golpea con las botas en el suelo para desprenderse de la nieve y se agacha para abrazarla. Bella lo besa en ambas mejillas. Mi padre se lo agradece entregándole el abrigo. Alba, por su parte, se lleva a Kimy de la mano para que vea el árbol de Navidad antes incluso de que se quite el abrigo.

—Hola, Edward —dice mi padre sonriendo e inclinándose sobre mí.

De repente me asalta una visión: esta noche mi vida entera desfilará ante mis ojos. Hemos invitado a todos aquellos que más nos importan: mi padre, Kimy, Ángela, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Mike, Charlotte y los niños, Gram, Ben, Victoria, Jessica, Kendrick, Esme y sus hijos, Amun, Senna, Irina, Benjamin, Tía, amigos de Bella que son artistas, amigos míos de la facultad de biblioteconomía, los padres de los amigos de Alba, la marchante de Bella e incluso Heidi Attley, ante la insistencia de Bella... Las únicas ausencias se deben a impedimentos de primer orden: mi madre, Renée, Tanya... Dios mío, ayúdame.

.

.

.

20.20 horas

BELLA: Jasper y Alice llegan como una exhalación. Parecen guerreros kamikazes.

—Eh, bibliotecario, estúpido zángano, ¿nunca limpias con la pala el caminito?

Edward se palmea la frente.

—¡Sabía que había olvidado algo!

Jasper vacía una bolsa llena de discos compactos en el regazo de Edward y sale a limpiar el camino. Alice ríe y me sigue a la cocina. Saca una botella enorme de vodka ruso y la mete en el congelador. Oímos cantar a Jasper el _Let it Snow_ mientras va abriéndose camino desde uno de los lados de la casa a golpes de pala.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —pregunto a Alice.

—Los hemos dejado en casa de mi madre. Es Nochevieja; y hemos pensado que se divertirán más con la abuela. Además, hemos decidido pasar la resaca en privado, ¿sabes?

La verdad es que eso es algo que jamás me había planteado; no me emborracho desde antes de que Alba fuera concebida. De repente, la niña entra corriendo en la cocina y Alice le dedica un abrazo entusiasmado.

—¡Hola, niñita mía! ¡Te hemos traído un regalo de Navidad!

Alba me mira.

—Anda, ve a abrirlo.

Es un diminuto juego de manicura, que se completa con laca de uñas. Alba se ha quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión. Le doy un codazo, y la niña se da cuenta.

—Muchísimas gracias, tía Alice.

—De nada, Alba.

—Ve a mostrárselo al abuelo —le digo, y Alba se marcha corriendo hacia la sala de estar.

Saco la cabeza por el pasillo y veo a Alba gesticulando nerviosa y hablando con Edward, quien le tiende los dedos como si contemplara una uñectomía.

—Has hecho diana —le digo a Alice.

—Ese fue mi gran error de pequeñita. Quería ser esteticista cuando fuera mayor.

—Pero no pudiste aguantarlo y por lo tanto te convertiste en artista —le digo riéndome.

—Conocí a Jasper y me di cuenta de que nadie derrocaba el sistema establecido, corporativo, misógino, capitalista y burgués haciendo la permanente.

—Claro que tampoco lo hemos doblegado vendiendo arte.

—Eso lo dirás por ti, guapa. Lo que pasa es que tú eres adicta a la belleza, nada más y nada menos.

—Culpable, culpable, me declaro culpable.

Caminamos hacia la sala de estar y Alice empieza a llenarse el plato.

—Dime, ¿en qué estás trabajando? —le pregunto.

—En el virus informático como expresión artística.

—¡Vaya! —Oh, no—. Pero eso, ¿no es ilegal?

—Bueno, en realidad, no. Yo solo los diseño, y luego pinto los html en una tela y hago una exposición. De hecho, no soy yo quien los pone en circulación.

—Pero alguien podría hacerlo.

—Claro —apunta Alice con una sonrisa malévola—. Y espero que lo hagan. Jasper se burla, pero alguna de estas pinturas podría causar muchísimas molestias al Banco Mundial, a Bill Gates y a los bastardos que construyen los cajeros automáticos.

—Bueno, pues buena suerte. ¿Cuándo es la inauguración?

—En mayo. Ya te enviaré una invitación.

—Sí, y cuando la reciba, convertiré nuestros activos en oro y almacenaré agua embotellada.

Alice lanza una carcajada. En ese momento se unen a nosotras Senna y Tía, y dejamos de hablar del arte como medio para conquistar la anarquía mundial y pasamos a admirar nuestros vestidos de cóctel.

.

.

.

20.50 horas

EDWARD: La casa está llena de nuestros seres más queridos, a alguno de los cuales no había visto desde antes de la intervención. Leah Jacobs, la marchante de Bella, se muestra diplomática y amable, pero me resulta difícil soportar la piedad que asoma a su mirada. Heidi me sorprende al dirigirse directamente a mí y ofrecerme su mano, que aprieto.

—Siento verte así.

—Ya, tú en cambio estás magnífica —le digo, y es cierto. Lleva el pelo recogido muy arriba y va vestida de un azul resplandeciente.

—Sí, gracias —dice Heidi con su fabulosa voz de caramelo de café con leche—. De todos modos, prefería aquella época en que tú eras malvado y yo podía odiar tu pellejo blanco y larguirucho.

—Ah, ¡qué tiempos aquellos! —le suelto riéndome. Heidi mete la mano en el bolso.

—Encontré esto hace ya bastante tiempo entre las cosas de Tanya. He pensado que quizá a Bella le apetecería conservarla.

Heidi me muestra una fotografía. Es una instantánea de mí, probablemente tomada en 1990 más o menos. Llevo el pelo largo y estoy riendo, de pie, en la playa de la calle del Roble, y no llevo camisa. Es una fotografía fantástica. No recuerdo que Tanya me la hiciera, pero la verdad es que ahora percibo el tiempo que pasé con Tan como un gran vacío.

—Sí, apuesto a que le gustará. Memento morí —le digo a Heidi devolviéndole la fotografía.

Heidi me mira con alevosía.

—No estás muerto, Edward Cullen.

—Falta muy poco, Heidi.

—Bueno, pues si llegas al infierno antes que yo —me espeta ella con una carcajada—, guárdame un sitio junto a Tanya.

Se da la vuelta de pronto y se marcha a buscar a Bella.

.

.

.

21.45 horas

BELLA: Los niños han correteado tanto y han picado tantas cosas que ahora están cansados de tanta excitación. Paso junto a Colín Kendrick en la sala de estar y le pregunto si quiere echarse una siesta; sin embargo, me responde con gran solemnidad que le gustaría quedarse despierto con los mayores. Me conmueven sus buenos modales y su belleza de catorce años, la timidez que muestra conmigo, a pesar de que me conoce desde siempre. Alba y Nadia Kendrick no se comportan con tanto comedimiento.

—Mamáaaa —gimotea Alba—. ¡Dijiste que podíamos quedarnos despiertas!

—¿Estáis seguras de que no queréis dormir un ratito? Os despertaré justo antes de la medianoche.

—Nooooo.

Kendrick, que está escuchando la conversación y es testigo de mi gesto de impotencia, se ríe.

—El dúo indómito. Muy bien, chicas: ¿por qué no vais a jugar en silencio al dormitorio de Alba durante un rato?

Las niñas se marchan arrastrando los pies y rezongando. Sin embargo, sabemos que dentro de unos minutos estarán jugando más felices que unas pascuas.

—Tenía ganas de verte, Bella —dice Kendrick mientras Ángela se aproxima a nosotros.

—Eh, Bella. Lo de papá tiene tela.

Sigo la mirada de Ángela y me doy cuenta de que nuestro padre está coqueteando con Irina.

—¿Quién es esa?

—¡Madre mía! —exclamo sin poder dejar de reírme—. Es Irina Berk.

Empiezo a relatarle a Ángela las draconianas tendencias sexuales de Irina, y nos reímos tan fuerte que casi nos quedamos sin aliento.

—Perfecto, perfecto. Oh, ¡para ya! —se queja Ángela.

Anthony se acerca a nosotras, atraído por la histeria colectiva.

—¿Qué es lo que encontráis tan divertido, belle donne?

Intentamos despistar con un gesto, pero no podemos reprimir las risitas.

—Se están burlando de los rituales de apareamiento de la figura que para ellas encarna la autoridad paterna —observa Kendrick.

Anthony asiente, divertido, y le pregunta a Ángela cuál es el programa de conciertos que tiene para primavera. Se marchan juntos hacia la cocina, hablando de Bucarest y de Bartok. Kendrick sigue a mi lado, aguardando el momento de decirme algo que no quiero oír. Cuando estoy a punto de disculparme para ir con los otros invitados, me pone la mano en el brazo.

—Espera, Bella.

Me detengo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, Carlisle.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante unos instantes, y luego Kendrick hace un gesto de desesperación y rebusca en los bolsillos por si encuentra un cigarrillo.

—Si alguna vez quieres pasarte por el laboratorio, podría enseñarte lo que he estado haciendo para Alba...

Clavo los ojos en la concurrencia, buscando a Edward. Jasper le está enseñando a Charlotte a bailar la rumba en la sala de estar. Parece que todo el mundo se divierte, pero Edward no aparece por ningún lado. Hace al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos que no lo veo, y siento una necesidad imperiosa de encontrarlo, asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, cerciorarme de que está en casa.

—Perdona —le digo a Kendrick, quien parece tener ganas de seguir con la conversación—. En otro momento, cuando haya más tranquilidad.

Asiente. Esme Kendrick aparece con Colin pegado a sus faldas, y su presencia hace inviable que sigamos con el tema. El matrimonio se embarca en una discusión apasionada sobre hockey sobre hielo, y yo me escabullo.

.

.

.

21.48 horas

EDWARD: Hace mucho calor en el interior de la casa y necesito tomar el aire, por eso estoy sentado en el porche cubierto de la parte de delante de la casa. Oigo a la gente hablar en la sala de estar. La nieve empieza a caer en copos más gruesos y en mayor cantidad; cubre los coches y los arbustos, suaviza sus líneas agresivas y apaga el sonido del tráfico. Es una noche preciosa. Me vuelvo y abro la puerta que separa el porche de la sala de estar.

—Eh, Jasper.

Jasper viene a paso ligero y saca la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Qué?—Salgamos fuera.

—¡Pero si hace un frío de cojones!

—Vamos, anciano y blandengue concejal.

Algo en mi tono de voz provoca que mi propuesta surta efecto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Espera un minuto.

Jasper desaparece y al cabo de un rato regresa con su abrigo y el mío. Mientras me retuerzo para ponérmelo, me ofrece su petaca.

—No, no, gracias.

—Es vodka. Te saldrá pelo en el pecho.

—Es incompatible con los opiáceos.

—Ah, claro. Siempre lo olvido.

Jasper empuja la silla por la sala de estar y al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras me levanta en brazos y carga conmigo a la espalda como si yo fuera un niño, como si fuera un mono. Salimos por la puerta delantera, al exterior, y el aire gélido se nos adhiere como un exoesqueleto. Me llega el olor de licor que desprende el aliento de Jasper. Más allá del resplandor sódico y vaporoso de Chicago, lucen las estrellas.

—Camarada.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por todo. Has sido el mejor... —No le veo el rostro, pero noto que Jasper se ha puesto rígido tras todas esas capas de ropa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Mi gorda particular ha empezado a cantar, Jasper. Se me acaba el tiempo. Fin de la partida.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto.

—¿Qué día es «pronto»?

—No lo sé —le miento. Es muy, muy pronto—. De cualquier modo, solo quería decírtelo... Sé que de vez en cuando he sido un grano en el culo —Jasper se ríe—, pero lo he pasado genial. —Callo unos segundos, porque estoy al borde de las lágrimas—. Ha sido francamente fantástico. —Permanecemos de pie, como los dos machos americanos inarticulados que somos, con el aliento que se condensa en forma de nube delante de nuestros rostros, y con tantas posibles palabras que quedan sin decir.

—Entremos —le propongo finalmente.

Cuando Jasper me deja con suavidad en la silla de ruedas, me abraza durante unos instantes, y luego se aleja pesadamente sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

22.15 horas

BELLA: Edward no se encuentra en la sala, que está tomada por un grupito muy decidido que intenta bailar en una variedad de estilos harto improbables la música de Squirrel Nut Zippers. Alice y Benjamin marcan unos pasos que se parecen al chachachá, y Amun baila con considerable soltura con Kimy, que se mueve con delicadeza y rapidez, marcándose una especie de foxtrot. Jasper ha abandonado a Charlotte y ahora está con Senna, que chilla cuando él le hace dar vueltas y se ríe cuando él deja de bailar para encender un cigarrillo.

Edward no está en la cocina, que ha sido ocupada por Raoul, Vladimir, Lourdes y el resto del grupo de artistas, quienes se regalan los oídos con historias de sucesos terribles que los marchantes de arte han infligido a los artistas, y viceversa. Lourdes está contando la anécdota de Ed Kienholtz, que creó una escultura cinética que perforó el carísimo escritorio de su marchante y le hizo un agujero enorme. Todos se ríen con sadismo, y levanto un dedo en señal de advertencia.

—Que no os oiga Leah —les digo bromeando.

—¿Dónde está Leah? —pregunta Vladimir—. Apuesto lo que queráis a que ella sí que sabe anécdotas jugosas...

Vladimir se va en busca de mi marchante, que está bebiendo coñac sentada con Mike en las escaleras.

Ben se está preparando un té. Tiene una bolsita de plástico, con cierre de cremallera, llena de toda suerte de hierbas prohibidas, que dosifica con cuidado con un colador de té y luego sumerge en una jarra de agua humeante.

—¿Has visto a Edward? —le pregunto.

—Sí, acabo de hablar con él. Está en el porche delantero. —Ben me espía con el rabillo del ojo—. Estoy un poco preocupado por él. Parece muy triste. Es como si... — Ben calla, y hace un gesto con la mano que significa «A lo mejor me equivoco»—. Me ha recordado a algunos pacientes que he tenido, cuando creen que ya no vivirán mucho más...

Me da un vuelco el corazón.

—Está muy deprimido desde lo de los pies...

—Ya lo sé; pero hablaba como si fuera a coger un tren que estuviera a punto de salir de un momento a otro, ¿sabes? Me ha dicho...

Ben baja la voz, que de por sí suele ser queda, con lo cual apenas lo oigo.

—Me ha dicho que me quería, y me ha dado las gracias... En fin, la gente, los tíos no van por ahí diciendo esas cosas cuando creen que les queda mucho tiempo por delante, ¿no?

Las gafas de Ben no logran ocultar las lágrimas que se le agolpan en los ojos, me fundo con él en un abrazo y permanecemos unos minutos en esa posición, mis brazos encajando la malgastada complexión de Ben. La gente charla a nuestro alrededor, ignorándonos.

—No quiero sobrevivir a nadie —dice Ben—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Después de beber estas pócimas espantosas y comportarme en general como un maldito mártir durante quince años, creo que me he ganado el derecho a que desfilen todos mis conocidos ante mi ataúd y digan: «Murió con las botas puestas». O algo parecido. Cuento con que Edward esté presente y cite a Donne: «Muerte, no muestres tu orgullo, estúpida hija de la gran zorra». Será precioso.

—Bueno, si Edward no lo consigue, iré yo —le digo entre carcajadas—. Hago una imitación genial de Edward.

Enarco una ceja, levanto el mentón y bajo el tono de voz.

—«Transcurrido un breve sueño, despertamos eternamente, / y la Muerte estará sentada en la cocina, en ropa interior, a las tres de la mañana, resolviendo el crucigrama de la semana pasada...»

Ben suelta una carcajada. Beso su mejilla suave y pálida y me voy.

Edward está sentado solo, en el porche delantero, a oscuras, contemplando cómo nieva. Apenas he tenido tiempo de echar un vistazo por la ventana durante todo el día, y ahora me doy cuenta de que lleva nevando sin parar desde hace horas. Las máquinas quitanieves traquetean por la avenida Lincoln, y nuestros vecinos están fuera limpiando sus entradas con palas. A pesar de que el porche está cubierto, sigue haciendo frío aquí fuera.

—Entra —le digo.

Estoy junto a él observando un perro que salta entre la nieve al otro lado de la calle. Edward me rodea la cintura con su brazo y recuesta la cabeza en mi cadera.

—Ojalá pudiéramos detener el tiempo ahora —me dice.

Le paso los dedos por el pelo. Lo tiene más indomable y grueso de lo que solía tenerlo antes de que se le encaneciera.

—Bella.

—Dime, Edward.

—Ha llegado la hora...

—¿Qué?

—Que ha... Que yo...

—Dios mío. —Me siento en el diván, de cara a Edward—, Pero... tú no... ¡Quédate! —le digo estrujándole las manos.

—Ya ha sucedido. Ven, deja que me siente junto a ti —dice él, balanceándose en su silla para subir al diván.

Ambos nos echamos sobre la fría tela. Estoy temblando con este vestido tan ligero. En la casa todos ríen y bailan. Edward me rodea con sus brazos para darme calor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué permitiste que invitara a toda esa gente? No quiero enfadarme, pero la verdad es que lo estoy y mucho.

—No quiero que te quedes sola... después; y quería despedirme de todos. Ha estado bien, ha sido nuestra última celebración, y ha sido genial...

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato. La nieve cae en silencio.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan unos minutos de las once —le digo consultando el reloj.

Dios mío. Edward agarra una manta de la otra silla y nos envolvemos con ella. No puedo creerlo. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar el momento, que tenía que ser tarde o temprano, y aquí está, aunque nosotros solo acertemos a seguir echados, esperando...

—¡Oh! ¿Qué podríamos hacer para impedirlo? —le susurro a Edward en la nuca.

—Bella...

Su voz es suave, y levanto la mirada para contemplarlo. Los ojos le brillan por las lágrimas bajo la luz que refleja la nieve. Recuesto mi mejilla contra el hombro de Edward, y él me acaricia el pelo. Nos quedamos así durante mucho rato. Edward está sudando. Le paso la mano por la cara y advierto que está caliente por la fiebre.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche.

—Estoy asustada —le digo, asiéndome a sus brazos y piernas.

Es imposible creer que Edward, tan sólido, mi amante, este cuerpo tan real, que ahora presiono contra el mío con todas mis fuerzas, vaya a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—¡Bésame!

Beso a Edward, y luego me quedo sola, bajo la manta, en el diván, en el frío porche. Sigue nevando. En el interior de la casa el disco enmudece, y oigo que Jasper dice:

—¡Diez, nueve, ocho...!

Y todos se unen a él coreando:

—¡Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Suena la explosión de un tapón de champán y todos empiezan a hablar a la vez.

—¿Dónde están Edward y Bella? —pregunta alguien.

En la calle un vecino lanza cohetes. Oculto el rostro entre las manos y espero.

* * *

**Hola, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Mañana les subo los cinco capítulos restantes, espero hayan disfrutado de estos, y que hayan llorado mucho, como yo en estos instantes :'( (es un tanto cruel lo que digo ¿verdad? pero es imposible no hacer, llorar a mares, como condenada :'( )**

**Millones de gracias por sus favoritos, alertas reviews, que por cierto me llegaron dos GUEST como no puedo responderles el review lo hago por aquí. PRIMERA CHICA GUEST: Claro que está la primera vez de Edward y Bella, es en el prado, cuando ella cumple 18 años y Edward tiene 41. Capítulo 33, llamado CUMPLEAÑOS 1. SEGUNDA CHICA GUEST: Es una historia realmente bonita y muy dramática, tienes razón, y claro que no molestas :) aquí tienes...**

**Si quieren ver las portadas de los capítulos las pueden encontrar en mi facebook (link en perfil) me pueden mandar invitación y las aceptaré con gusto :)**

**No siendo más, me despido, nos leemos mañana ****

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	45. TERCERA PARTE: Final

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE**

_Tratado sobre el deseo_

Cuarenta y tres años. El fin de su insignificante tiempo. Su tiempo... que contempló la Infinidad desde las innumerables grietas de la vacua piel de las cosas, y murió por ello.

A. S. BYATT,

Posesión

**.**

Ella siguió despacio, tomándose mucho tiempo, como si hubiera algún obstáculo en el camino; y, no obstante, como si, una vez superado, trascendiera el caminar, y volara.

RAINER MARÍA RILKE,

Cegada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.&&&.**

**Final**

Sábado 21 de octubre de 1984; lunes 1 de enero de 2007

Edward tiene 43 años, y Bella 35

EDWARD: El cielo está despejado y caigo sobre la alta hierba seca («Que sea rápido»), y a pesar de que intento quedarme inmóvil, suena el restallar de un fusil, a lo lejos, que por supuesto no debería de tener nada que ver conmigo, aunque no es así: me precipito al suelo, y miro mi vientre, que se ha abierto como una granada, una sopa de vísceras y sangre contenidas en el cáliz de mi cuerpo; no me duele en absoluto («eso no puede ser bueno») pero solo acierto a admirar esta versión cubista de mis entrañas («alguien corre»). Lo único que deseo es ver a Bella antes («antes»), y grito su nombre («Bella, Bella»).

Y Bella se inclina sobre mí, llorando, y Alba susurra:

—Papá...

—Os quiero...

—Edward...

—Siempre...

—Dios mío, Dios mío, no...

—Por un mundo suficiente...

—¡No!

—Y el tiempo...

—¡Edward!

.

.

.

BELLA: La sala de estar se ha quedado absolutamente inmóvil. Todos permanecen en pie, petrificados, helados, contemplándonos fijamente. Billie Holiday canta, y alguien apaga el reproductor de discos y se hace el silencio. Me siento en el suelo, sosteniendo a Edward. Alba está agazapada sobre él, susurrándole al oído, sacudiéndolo. Edward tiene la piel caliente, los ojos abiertos, y mira fijamente algún punto lejano. Me pesa en los brazos, pesa tanto... Tiene la pálida piel desgarrada, todo está teñido de rojo, y la carne descuartizada enmarca un mundo secreto de sangre. Acuno a Edward. Tiene sangre en las comisuras de los labios y se la limpio. Los cohetes siguen explosionando en el aire, cerca.

—Creo que será mejor que llamemos a la policía —sugiere Jasper.


	46. Disolución

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Disolución**

Viernes, 2 de febrero de 2007

Bella tiene 35 años

BELLA: Duermo todo el día. Los sonidos revolotean por la casa: el camión de la basura en el callejón, la lluvia, el árbol que repiquetea contra la ventana del dormitorio. Duermo. Habito en el sueño con firmeza, así lo quiero, empuñándolo, apartando de mí los sueños, negando, negando. El sueño ahora es mi amante, mi olvido, mi opiáceo, mi desmemoria. El teléfono no para de sonar. He apagado el contestador, que responde con la voz de Edward. Transcurre la tarde, pasa la noche, y también la mañana. Todo se reduce a esta cama, a este aturdimiento infinito que convierte los días en uno solo, que obliga al tiempo a detenerse, lo alarga y lo reduce hasta que pierde su significado.

A veces el sueño me abandona y finjo, como si Carmen viniera a despertarme para ir a la escuela. Respiro despacio, profundamente. Mantengo quietos los ojos bajo los párpados, obligo a la mente a detenerse, y al cabo de poco rato el sueño, viendo una reproducción perfecta de sí mismo, acude para reunirse con su facsímil.

A veces me despierto y estiro el brazo para tocar a Edward. El sueño borra cualquier diferencia: entre el pasado y el presente; entre los vivos y los muertos. No me afectan el hambre, la vanidad o las atenciones. Esta mañana vislumbré mi cara en el espejo del baño. Estoy demacrada, mi piel es como un pergamino, amarillenta, tengo ojeras y el pelo ha perdido su brillo. Parece que esté muerta. No deseo nada.

Kimy se sienta a los pies de la cama.

—Bella, ¿me oyes? Alba acaba de llegar de la escuela... ¿No quieres que entre a saludarte?

Finjo estar dormida. Las manitas de Alba me acarician el rostro. Se me escapan las lágrimas. Alba deja un objeto, quizá su mochila o la funda del violín, en el suelo, y Kimy dice:

—Quítate los zapatos, Alba.

La niña trepa a la cama para echarse junto a mí. Me coge el brazo y se acurruca contra mi cuerpo, metiendo la cabeza bajo mi mentón. Suspiro y abro los ojos. Alba finge dormir. Me quedo admirando sus espesas pestañas, la boca ancha, la piel clara; respira con tino, agarra mi cadera con esa mano fuerte, huele a virutas de lápiz, colofonia y champú. La beso en la coronilla. Alba abre los ojos, y entonces su parecido con Edward es más de lo que puedo soportar. Kimy se levanta y sale del dormitorio.

Más tarde me levanto yo también, me doy una ducha y ceno sentada a la mesa con Kimy y Alba. Cuando Alba ya se ha acostado, me siento al escritorio de Edward, abro los cajones, saco un montón de cartas y papeles y empiezo a leer.

_CARTA PARA SER ABIERTA EN EL MOMENTO DE MI MUERTE_

_Queridísima Bella:_

_10 de diciembre de 2006_

_Te escribo sentado a mi escritorio, en el cuarto de atrás; estoy mirando hacia tu estudio, al otro lado del jardín trasero, cubierto de una azulada nieve vespertina. El paisaje es resbaladizo y crujiente por efecto del hielo, y todo permanece inmóvil. Es una de esas tardes de invierno en que la frialdad de cada uno de los objetos parece enlentecer el tiempo, como ocurre en el estrecho centro de un reloj de arena por el cual el tiempo fluye, aunque con absoluta lentitud. Tengo esa sensación, muy familiar cuando me encuentro fuera del tiempo, pero harto improbable en otras ocasiones, de ser arrastrado como una boya por el tiempo, y de que floto sin esfuerzo en su superficie como una nadadora gorda. Esta noche he sentido el impulso repentino, ahora que me encuentro solo en casa (te has marchado al recital que da Ángela en Santa Lucía), de escribirte una carta. De pronto he deseado dejar algo para «después». Creo que me queda muy poco tiempo. Siento como si todas mis reservas de energía, placer, duración, se estuvieran debilitando, cada vez son más escasas. No me siento capaz de continuar mucho más. Sé que lo sabes._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, probablemente estaré muerto. (Digo probablemente porque nunca se sabe en qué circunstancias podemos llegar a encontrarnos; me parece alocado y un tanto soberbio por mi parte anunciar la propia muerte como un hecho consumado.) Hablando de lo cual... Espero que todo transcurriera con sencillez, de manera limpia y sin ambigüedades. Espero asimismo que la situación no se complicara demasiado. Lo siento. (Es como si estuviera escribiendo una carta de suicidio. ¡Qué extraño!) De todos modos, tú lo sabes: sabes que si pudiera haberme quedado, si hubiera podido seguir, sabes que me habría aferrado a cada segundo de mi vida: fuera lo que fuese esta muerte, sabes que me sobrevino y se me llevó, como un duende se llevaría a un niño._

_Bella, quiero decirte una vez más que te quiero. Nuestro amor ha sido el hilo que te orienta en el laberinto, la red que se extiende bajo el funambulista, la única cosa real en esta vida tan extraña que me ha tocado vivir, en la que siempre he podido confiar. Esta noche siento que mi amor por ti existe en el mundo con mayor densidad que mi propia persona: como si pudiera subsistir después de mí y rodearte, guardarte, sostenerte._

_Odio la idea de tenerte esperando. Sé que has estado esperándome toda la vida, siempre a expensas de cuánto durará la última espera. Diez minutos, diez días acaso. Un mes. ¡Qué marido más incierto he sido, Bella! Un marinero, Odiseo abandonado y mecido con violencia por las inmensas olas, a veces artero, y en ocasiones tan solo un juguete de los dioses. Por favor, Bella, cuando esté muerto, deja de esperar y libérate. De mí... Llévame en el fondo de tu corazón y sal al mundo, vive. Ama este mundo y a ti misma, muévete en él como si no ofreciera resistencia alguna, como si el mundo fuera tu elemento natural. Te he dado una vida de animación interrumpida. No quiero decir con ello que tú no hayas hecho nada. Has creado belleza y sentido con tu arte, y has creado a Alba también, que es fabulosa, y para mí... Para mí lo has sido todo._

_Cuando mi madre murió, su figura consumió a mi padre por completo, y eso es algo que ella habría aborrecido. Cada minuto de la vida de mi padre, a partir de entonces, estuvo marcado por su ausencia, cada uno de sus actos careció de dimensión propia porque ella no estaba ahí para mesurarlos. De joven no supe comprenderlo, pero ahora sí, ahora entiendo que la ausencia pueda estar presente, como un nervio dañado, como un ave sombría. Si tuviera que seguir viviendo sin ti, sé que no lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, espero, conservo una visión de ti caminando desenfadada, con el brillante cabello al sol. Ahora bien, esa visión es algo que no he visto con mis ojos, sino gracias a la imaginación, que elabora retratos y siempre quiso pintarte radiante; y espero que esta visión se convierta en realidad._

_Bella, solo me queda decirte una última cosa, y he estado dudando sobre si debería contártela, dado que siento un temor supersticioso de que por el hecho de referírtela no llegue a suceder (ya sé que es una estupidez, por otra parte), y también porque acabo de explicarte que no debes esperar, y esto podría convertirse en la razón que justificara una espera muchísimo más larga de las que ya has sufrido. Pues bien, voy a contártela, por si más adelante lo necesitas._

_El verano pasado me encontraba en la sala de espera de Kendrick cuando, de repente, descubrí que estaba en un pasillo oscuro de una casa desconocida. Me había enredado en un montón de chanclos de goma, y olía a lluvia. Al final del pasillo distinguí un ribete de luz que escapaba de una puerta y, por lo tanto, me dirigí despacio y con sigilo hacia esa puerta y atisbé en el interior del cuarto. La habitación era blanca, y el sol matutino la iluminaba intensamente. Frente a la ventana, de espaldas a mí, había una mujer sentada, con una chaqueta de punto de color coral y el pelo largo y blanco que le caía por la espalda. Tenía una taza de té junto a ella, sobre una mesa. Debí de hacer algún ruidito, o bien ella notó que tenía a alguien detrás... porque se volvió y me vio, y yo la vi a ella, y eras tú, Bella. Eras tú de anciana, en el futuro. Fue muy dulce, Bella, fue de una dulzura incomparable, llegar como si viniera de la muerte para abrazarte, y ver la huella de todos estos años en tu rostro. No te contaré nada más, y así podrás dejar volar tu imaginación, dispondrás de esa escena inmaculada hasta que llegue el momento, que llegará, como debe ser. Volveremos a vernos, Bella. Hasta entonces, vive de forma plena en el mundo, que es tan maravilloso._

_Ha oscurecido ya, y estoy muy cansado. Te quiero, siempre te querré. El tiempo es insignificante._

_EDWARD_


	47. Dasein

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Dasein**

Sábado 12 de julio de 2008

Bella tiene 37 años

BELLA: Alice se ha llevado a Alba, Rosa, Max y Joe a patinar al Rainbo. Cojo el coche para ir a recoger a la niña a casa de mis amigos, pero llego antes de hora, y Alice se retrasa. Es Jasper quien me abre la puerta vestido con una toalla.

—Entra —me dice abriendo de par en par—. ¿Quieres café?

—Sí.

Lo sigo por la caótica sala de estar hasta la cocina. Me siento a la mesa, que todavía está sucia con los platos del desayuno, y me hago un pequeño espacio donde poder apoyar los codos. Jasper se mueve por la cocina mientras prepara el café.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—He estado muy ocupada. Alba asiste a varias clases, y me paso el día llevándola con el coche a todas partes.

—¿Te has dedicado al arte? —pregunta Jasper poniendo una taza y un platito delante de mí y vertiendo café en la taza. La leche y el azúcar están sobre la mesa, y me sirvo yo misma.

—No.

—Ya. —Jasper se apoya contra el mármol de la cocina, con las manos alrededor de la taza de café.

El agua le ha oscurecido el pelo, que lleva peinado hacia atrás. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que la línea del nacimiento del pelo le retrocede.

—Y aparte de hacer de chófer de Su Alteza, ¿a qué te dedicas?

«¿A qué me dedico? —pienso—. Espero. Reflexiono. Me siento en nuestra cama con una vieja camisa de cuadros que todavía huele a Edward y respiro su aroma a bocanadas. Doy paseos a las dos de la mañana, cuando Alba se encuentra sana y salva en la cama, paseos larguísimos para cansarme lo suficiente y poder luego dormir. Mantengo conversaciones con Edward como si él todavía estuviera conmigo, como si pudiera ver a través de mis ojos, pensar con mi cerebro.»

—No hago gran cosa.

—Mmmm.

—¿Y tú?

—Bueno, lo de siempre. La concejalía. Juego a ser el sufrido paterfamilias. Lo habitual.

—Sí. —Doy un sorbito de café.

Echo un vistazo al reloj que hay sobre el fregadero. Tiene forma de gato negro: la cola oscila hacia delante y hacia atrás como un péndulo y los ojazos se mueven acordes con cada oscilación, haciendo tictac de un modo ostensible. Son las doce menos cuarto.

—¿Te apetece comer algo?

—No, gracias.

A juzgar por los platos que hay encima de la mesa, Jasper y Alice han comido melones dulces, huevos revueltos y tostadas para desayunar; y los niños, Lucky Charms, Cheerios y algo que debía de ir untado con mantequilla de cacahuete. La mesa es como una reconstrucción arqueológica de un desayuno familiar del siglo veintiuno.

—¿Sales con alguien?

Levanto los ojos y miro a Jasper, todavía apoyado en el mármol, con la taza de café a la altura del mentón.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

¡No es asunto tuyo, Jasper!

—No se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—Pues deberías pensarlo —me dice dejando la taza en el fregadero.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitas algo nuevo. Alguien distinto. No puedes quedarte sentada durante el resto de tu vida esperando que Edward aparezca.

—Claro que puedo. Espera y verás.

Jasper da un par de pasos y se coloca a mi lado. Se inclina sobre mí y acerca su boca a mi oído.

—¿Acaso no echas de menos... esto? —me pregunta lamiéndome la oreja.

«Sí, sí lo echo de menos.»

—Apártate, Jasper —le espeto, pero no me muevo. Una idea me deja clavada en la silla.

Jasper me levanta el pelo y me besa en la nuca. «Ven a mí; ¡sí, ven a mí!» Cierro los ojos; y unas manos me levantan de mi asiento, me desabrochan la blusa. Una lengua en el cuello, en los hombros, los pezones. A ciegas extiendo la mano y noto algodón rizado, una toalla de baño que cae. «Edward». Unas manos me desabrochan los téjanos, me los bajan y me tienden sobre la mesa de la cocina. Algo cae al suelo, metálico. Comida y cubertería, la mitad de un plato, corteza de melón contra mi espalda. Mis piernas se abren. Una lengua en mi coño.

—Ohhhh...

«Estamos en el prado. Es verano. Una manta verde. Acabamos de comer, el sabor del melón persiste en mi boca.» La lengua recede y en su lugar hay un espacio vacío, mojado y abierto. Abro los ojos; contemplo un vaso de zumo de naranja medio lleno. Vuelvo a cerrarlos. El firme y regular empuje de la verga de Edward dentro de mí. Sí. «He esperado con infinita paciencia, Edward. Sabía que volverías tarde o temprano.» Sí. Piel sobre piel, las manos en los pechos, empuja, se retira, se ciñe, el ritmo, más al fondo, sí, oh...

—Edward...

Todo se detiene. Suena el tictac de un reloj. Abro los ojos. Jasper me mira de hito en hito, ¿dolido?, ¿enfadado? En un instante se ha quedado inexpresivo. Restalla la portezuela de un coche. Me incorporo, salto de la mesa y corro al baño. Jasper me tira la ropa.

Mientras me visto oigo que Alice y los niños entran riendo por la puerta principal.

—¿Mamá? —llama Alba en voz alta.

—¡Salgo en un minuto! —le contesto chillando.

De pie, bajo la tenue luz del baño de baldosas rosa y negro, miro fijamente mi imagen en el espejo. Tengo Cheerios en el pelo. Mi reflejo es una mujer perdida y pálida. Me lavo las manos e intento peinarme el pelo con los dedos. «¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo he podido convertirme en alguien así?»

Una respuesta me asalta entre todas: «Ahora eres tú la viajera».

.

.

.

Sábado 26 de julio de 2008

Bella tiene 37 años

BELLA: La recompensa de Alba por tener paciencia en las galerías, mientras Alice y yo miramos exposiciones, es ir a Ed Debevicʹs, un falso restaurante que hace un gran negocio con los turistas. Nada más entrar por la puerta captamos una tremenda carga sensorial que nos remite a 1964. Los Kinks tocan a todo volumen, y hay letreros por todas partes.

_SI FUERAS UN BUEN CLIENTE DE VERDAD, ¡PEDIRÍAS MÁS!_

_POR FAVOR, HABLA CON CLARIDAD CUANDO HAGAS TU PEDIDO._

_¡NUESTRO CAFÉ ES TAN BUENO QUE NOS LO BEBEMOS NOSOTROS!_

Hoy sin duda es el día de los globos de animales; un señor con un llamativo traje púrpura retuerce un perro salchicha para Alba, y luego lo convierte en un sombrero y se lo plantifica en la cabeza. La niña ríe avergonzada. Hacemos cola durante media hora y Alba no se queja; observa, en cambio, a los camareros y las camareras flirtear entre sí, y evalúa en silencio los globos de animales que tienen los demás niños. Finalmente, un camarero que lleva unas gruesas gafas de concha y una etiqueta con el nombre de SPAZ nos acompaña a un reservado. Alice y yo hojeamos nuestras cartas para intentar encontrar algo de comer que no sean patatas fritas con Cheddar y pan de carne. Alba se limita a canturrear las palabras «batido de leche» sin parar. Cuando Spaz vuelve a aparecer, Alba sufre un ataque repentino de timidez y debemos persuadirla para que le diga al camarero que le apetecería tomar un batido de mantequilla de cacahuete (y media ración de patatas fritas, porque, según le explico, está muy mal visto tomar tan solo un batido para almorzar). Alice pide macarrones con queso, y yo un bocadillo de beicon, lechuga y tomate.

Cuando Spaz se marcha, Alice se pone a cantar.

—Alba y Spaz, sentados en un árbol, BE‐SÁN‐DO‐SE...

Alba cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a los oídos, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. Un camarero, con una etiqueta que pone BUZZ, se pasea ufano por la barra, donde se sirven las comidas cantando en karaoke la canción de Bob Seger, I Love That Oíd Time Rock and Roll.

—No soporto a Bob Seger —dice Alice—. ¿Crees que tardó más de treinta segundos en escribir esa canción?

El batido llega en un vaso alto con una pajita flexible y una batidora de metal, que contiene el líquido que no cabía en el vaso. Alba se levanta para bebérselo, y se pone de puntillas para alcanzar el mejor ángulo posible desde el cual sorber su batido de mantequilla de cacahuete. El sombrero de perro salchicha se empecina en resbalarle por la frente, interfiriendo en su concentración. La niña me mira desde sus espesas pestañas y se levanta el sombrero hasta que le queda enganchado a la cabeza gracias a la electricidad estática.

—¿Cuándo viene papá a casa? —me pregunta.

Alice emite el ruido que uno haría cuando se le sube accidentalmente un trago de Pepsi por la nariz y empieza a toser, y yo le doy unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que, por medio de señales, me indica que me detenga.

—El 29 de agosto —le digo a Alba, quien sigue sorbiendo ruidosamente los restos del batido, mientras Alice me mira con aire de reproche.

Más tarde, subimos al coche y conduzco por el paseo de la Ribera del Lago, mientras Alice tantea las emisoras de la radio y Alba duerme en el asiento trasero. Salgo por Irving Park y Alice me dice:

—¿Alba no sabe que Edward está muerto?

—Claro que sí. Ella lo vio —le recuerdo a Alice.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le contaste que iría a casa en agosto?

—Porque es cierto. Él mismo me dio la fecha.

—Ah. —A pesar de que mis ojos no se han apartado de la carretera, noto que Alice me mira fijamente—. Y eso... ¿no es un tanto extraño?

—A Alba le encanta.

—Pero en tu caso...

—Yo jamás lo veo. —Intento mantener un tono de voz animado, como si no me torturara la injusticia del planteamiento, como si el resentimiento no se cebara en mí cuando Alba me cuenta sus salidas con Edward, aun cuando apuro hasta el fondo cada uno de los detalles.

«¿Por qué yo no, Edward?», le pregunto en silencio mientras entro en el caminito infestado de juguetes de Alice y Jasper. «¿Por qué solo Alba?» Sin embargo, como es habitual, mi pregunta carece de respuesta. Como siempre, así son las cosas. Alice me besa y sale del coche, camina pacíficamente hacia la puerta principal, que se abre de par en par por arte de magia y revela las figuras de Jasper y Rosa. La niña va dando saltitos y le muestra algo a Alice, que acepta el obsequio y le dedica unas palabras antes de darle un tremendo abrazo. Jasper no aparta la mirada de mí y, al final, me saluda levemente con la mano, saludo que le devuelvo antes de que él me dé la espalda. Alice y Rosa ya han entrado, y la puerta se cierra tras ellos.

Me quedo sentada en el caminito de entrada, con Alba dormida en el asiento de atrás. Los cuervos caminan por el césped infestado de dientes de león. «Edward, ¿dónde estás?» Apoyo la cabeza en el volante. «Ayúdame.» Nadie responde a mis ruegos. Al cabo de un minuto, pongo la marcha atrás, salgo del caminito y me dirijo a nuestra casa, que nos aguarda en silencio.

.

.

,

Sábado 3 de septiembre de 1990

Edward tiene 21 años

EDWARD: Tanya y yo hemos perdido el coche y estamos borrachos. Borrachos en plena noche. Hemos andado y desandado la calle, hemos caminado en círculo, y ni rastro del coche. Jodido Lincoln Park. Jodidas Grúas Lincoln. Mecagüendiós.

Tanya está cabreadísima. Camina delante de mí, y su espalda entera, incluso el modo en que mueve las caderas, anuncia su cabreo. De algún modo es culpa mía. Jodido club nocturno de Park West. ¿Por qué alguien se decidiría a poner un club en el maldito yupilandia de Lincoln Park, donde no puedes dejar el coche más de diez segundos sin que las Grúas Lincoln se lo lleven a su guarida para jactarse de la presa?...

—Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Ahí está otra vez esa niña.

—¿Qué niña?

—La que vimos antes. —Tanya se detiene, y me fijo en el lugar hacia donde señala.

La niña está de pie, en la entrada de una floristería. Lleva algo oscuro, así que lo único que puedo ver es su blanco rostro y sus pies descalzos. Quizá tenga unos siete u ocho años; es demasiado pequeña para estar sola en plena noche. Tanya se acerca a la niña, que la observa impasible.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Tanya—. ¿Te has perdido?

La niña me mira y dice:

—Me había perdido, pero ahora me imagino que ya sé dónde estoy. Gracias —añade, educada.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? Podríamos llevarte si finalmente logramos encontrar el coche —le confía Tanya, inclinándose sobre ella hasta que su rostro queda a unos treinta centímetros de distancia del suyo.

Cuando me acerco a ellas, veo que la niña lleva una cazadora de hombre que le llega a los tobillos.

—No, gracias. De todos modos vivo muy lejos.

La niña tiene el pelo largo y cobre, y unos ojos verdes sorprendentes; bajo la luz amarillenta de la floristería, podría pasar por una niña victoriana, o bien por la Ann de DeQuinceyʹs.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —le pregunta Tanya.

—En casa. No sabe que estoy aquí —me dice sonriendo.

—¿Te has escapado? —le digo.

—No —responde riendo—. Estaba buscando a mi papá, pero supongo que llego demasiado temprano. Volveré luego.

Se escabulle de Tanya y se me acerca con torpeza, me agarra de la chaqueta y tira de mí.

—El coche está al otro lado de la calle —me susurra.

Miro hacia donde la niña me indica y ahí está: el Porsche rojo de Tanya.

—Gracias... —empiezo a decirle, y la niña me lanza un beso que aterriza junto a mi oído, y luego se marcha corriendo por la acera, con los pies mordiendo el asfalto mientras yo sigo mirándola, sin perderla de vista.

Tanya está callada cuando entramos en el coche. Para romper el silencio, le digo:

—Qué raro.

Ella suspira.

—Edward, para ser una persona lista, a veces puedes ser muy obtuso.

Y me deja delante de mi apartamento sin mediar palabra.

.

.

.

Domingo 29 de julio de 1979

Edward tiene 42 años

EDWARD: Me encuentro en algún momento del pasado, sentado en la playa del Faro con Alba. Ella tiene diez años, y ambos estamos viajando a través del tiempo. La tarde es cálida, quizá es una tarde de julio o agosto. Llevo unos téjanos y una camiseta blanca que he robado de una mansión muy bonita de North Evanston; Alba lleva un camisón rosa que cogió del tendedero de una anciana. Le queda demasiado largo, y lo hemos atado a la altura de las rodillas. La gente no ha cesado de mirarnos con extrañeza durante toda la tarde. Supongo que no respondemos precisamente al prototipo de padre e hija que va a pasar el día a la playa; pero hemos sacado partido de la situación: hemos nadado y construido un castillo de arena. También hemos comido perritos calientes y patatas fritas que compramos en el puesto ambulante del aparcamiento. No llevamos manta ni toallas, por eso tenemos arena húmeda pegada al cuerpo y estamos cansados, aunque satisfechos, y nos sentamos a mirar a los niños que corretean entre las olas y a los perrazos tontos que trotan tras ellos. El sol se va poniendo a nuestras espaldas mientras contemplamos el agua.

—Cuéntame una historia —dice Alba apretujándose contra mí como la pasta cocida cuando se enfría.

—¿Qué clase de historia? —le pregunto pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

—Una buena historia. Una historia sobre ti y mamá, cuando mamá era pequeña.

—Hummm. Vale. Había una vez...

—¿Cuándo sucede?

—En todo momento y a la vez. Hace mucho tiempo y ahora mismo.

—¿Las dos cosas a la vez?

—Sí, siempre a la vez.

—¿Cómo puede ser que sucedan a la vez?

—¿Quieres que te cuente esta historia o no?

—Sí...

—Muy bien, pues. Había una vez una mamá que vivía en una casa muy grande junto a un prado, y en el prado había un lugar llamado el calvero, donde solía ir a jugar. Un día muy bonito tu madre, que tan solo era una cosita pequeñita con un pelo que abultaba más que ella, se fue al claro y descubrió que ahí había un hombre...

—¡Sin ropa!

—Sin una sola costura para cubrirlo. Después de que tu madre le diera una toalla de playa que casualmente llevaba encima, para que él pudiera ponerse algo, ese hombre le explicó que era un viajero del tiempo, y por alguna razón ella le creyó...

—¡Porque era verdad!

—Bueno, sí, pero la niña no tenía modo de saberlo. En fin, ella le creyó, y más tarde fue lo bastante tonta para casarse con él, y aquí estamos.

Alba me propina un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Cuéntalo bien! —me exige.

—Uf. ¿Cómo quieres que te explique cosas si me golpeas de ese modo? ¡Caray!

Alba se queda callada y luego dice:

—¿Por qué nunca visitas a mamá en el futuro?

—No lo sé, Alba. Si pudiera, iría.

El azul se vuelve más intenso en el horizonte y la marea retrocede. Me levanto y le ofrezco a Alba la mano para tirar de ella. Mientras ella se limpia la arena del camisón, da un traspiés y exclama:

—¡Oh!

Dicho lo cual, se marcha. Yo me quedo en la playa, con un camisón de algodón mojado entre las manos y contemplando las finas huellas de las pisadas de Alba bajo la luz que muere.


	48. Renacimiento

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Renacimiento**

Jueves 4 de diciembre de 2008

Bella tiene 37 años

BELLA: La mañana es fría y luminosa. Abro con llave la puerta del estudio y me sacudo la nieve de las botas. Subo las persianas y enciendo el calefactor. Pongo al fuego la cafetera, me detengo en el espacio libre que preside el estudio y miro a mi alrededor.

El equivalente a dos años de polvo y quietud reposa sobre todas las superficies. Mi mesa de dibujo está despejada. La batidora se yergue limpia y vacía. Los moldes y las barbas están alineados a la perfección, y virutas de alambre de armazón siguen intactas junto a la mesa. Pinturas y pigmentos, tarros con pinceles, herramientas y libros; todo está tal cual lo dejé. Los esbozos que pegué a la pared han amarilleado y se han doblado. Los despego y los tiro a la papelera.

Me siento a la mesa de dibujo y cierro los ojos.

El viento hace que las ramas de los árboles den golpecitos a la fachada lateral de la casa. Un coche salpica de nieve fangosa el callejón. La cafetera silba y gorgotea mientras escupe el último chorro de café. Abro los ojos, tiemblo y me abrazo al jersey.

Al despertarme esta mañana he sentido el impulso de venir aquí. Fue como un estallido de lujuria: una cita con mi antiguo amante, el arte. Sin embargo, ahora me encuentro sentada, esperando que algo ocurra... y no pasa nada. Abro un archivador plano y saco una hoja de papel teñido de índigo. Pesa y es algo tosco, de un azul intenso y frío al tacto como el metal. Lo dejo sobre la mesa. Me levanto y me quedo mirándolo fijamente durante un rato. Saco dos trozos de un pastel suave y blanco y los sopeso en la palma de la mano. Luego los devuelvo a su sitio y me sirvo café. Contemplo la parte trasera de la casa a través de la ventana. Si Edward no se hubiera marchado, a lo mejor estaría sentado a su escritorio, quizá me estaría mirando desde su ventana. Aunque tal vez estaría jugando a Scrabble con Alba, o leyendo cómics, o preparando sopa para almorzar. Tomo un sorbo de café e intento sentir que el tiempo retrocede, procuro anular la diferencia que existe entre presente y pasado. Solo mi memoria me retiene aquí. Tiempo, deja que me desvanezca. «Lo que entonces separemos por nuestra misma presencia, podrá unirse.»

Me quedo ante la hoja de papel sosteniendo un pastel blanco. El papel es inmenso, y empiezo por el centro, doblándolo, aunque sé que estaría más cómoda con el caballete. Mido la figura, a la mitad de su tamaño natural: la coronilla, los ríñones, el talón. Hago un esbozo de la cabeza. Dibujo someramente, de memoria: unos ojos vacíos a mitad del cráneo, una nariz larga y una boca inclinada y ligeramente abierta. Las cejas se arquean por la sorpresa: oh, se trata nada más y nada menos que de mí. El mentón aguileño y la mandíbula redondeada, la frente alta y las orejas apenas insinuadas. El cuello, y los hombros que descienden en pendiente hacia unos brazos que cruzan el pecho con afán protector, la base de las costillas, el estómago salido, las caderas generosas, las piernas algo dobladas, y los pies señalando hacia abajo, como si el personaje estuviera suspendido en el aire. Los puntos de medición son como estrellas en el cielo nocturno e índigo del papel; y la figura es una constelación. Marco unos puntos resaltados y el personaje se vuelve tridimensional, una vasija de cristal. Trazo los rasgos con cuidado, creo la estructura del rostro, le añado los ojos, que me miran, atónitos por su repentina existencia. El pelo se ondula en el papel, flotando incorpóreo e inmóvil, la secuencia lineal que convierte el cuerpo estático en dinámico. ¿Qué más hay en este universo, en este dibujo? Más estrellas, lejanas. Rebusco entre mis herramientas y encuentro una aguja. Cuelgo con cinta adhesiva el papel sobre la ventana y empiezo a pincharlo hasta llenarlo de agujeritos diminutos, y cada uno de los alfilerazos se troca en un sol de otro sistema planetario. Cuando ya tengo una galaxia llena de estrellas, resigo la figura perforándola, en una red de lucecitas. Observo mi semejanza, y ella me devuelve la mirada. Coloco el dedo en su frente, y le digo:

—Desvanécete.

Sin embargo, ella se quedará; seré yo la que se desvanezca.


	49. Siempre de nuevo

**Esta hermosa historia es una adaptación de la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, así que nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece, la historia y personajes originales son de Audrey Niffenegger, y los personajes a los que la adapté son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Siempre de nuevo**

Jueves 24 de julio de 2053

Edward tiene 43 años, y Bella 82

EDWARD: Me encuentro en un pasillo oscuro, al final del cual hay una puerta ligeramente entornada y una luz blanca que se derrama por el borde. Camino despacio y en silencio hacia la puerta, y miro con cautela el interior del cuarto. La luz de la mañana inunda la habitación y me resulta cegadora al principio, pero mientras se me acostumbra la vista, veo que en el cuarto hay una sencilla mesa de madera, junto a la ventana. Una mujer está sentada, de cara al exterior. Veo una taza de té a la altura de su codo. Fuera se divisa el lago, las olas se precipitan hacia la orilla y retroceden en una calmosa repetición que se convierte en inmovilidad al cabo de unos minutos. La mujer está absolutamente quieta, y algo en ella me resulta familiar. Es una anciana; tiene el pelo completamente blanco, y le cae por la espalda, en un fino reguero, sobre una ligera joroba de matrona. Lleva un jersey del color del coral. La curva de sus hombros, la rigidez de su postura indican que se trata de alguien muy cansado, parecido a mí en mi cansancio. Al moverme, el suelo cruje; la mujer se vuelve y me ve, y su rostro se contrae en una expresión de alegría. De repente me quedo atónito; se trata de Bella, ¡Bella ya anciana! Y ella se acerca a mí, muy despacio, y yo la tomo entre mis brazos.

.

.

.

Lunes 14 de julio de 2053

Bella tiene 82 años

BELLA: Esta mañana el cielo está despejado; la tormenta ha esparcido ramas por el patio, que ahora saldré a recoger. La arena de la playa ha cambiado de lugar, y yace fresca en un manto nivelado y perforado por el rastro de la lluvia. Estoy sentada a la mesa del comedor con una taza de té, mirando el agua, escuchando. Esperando.

Hoy no es un día muy distinto de los demás. Me levanto al amanecer, me pongo unos pantalones de chándal y un jersey, me cepillo el pelo, me hago una tostada, preparo té y me siento a contemplar el lago, preguntándome si él vendrá hoy. La situación no varía mucho de todas esas veces que él se marchó y yo me quedé esperando, salvo que en esta ocasión tengo instrucciones: esta vez sé que finalmente Edward vendrá. A veces me pregunto si esta prontitud, esta esperanza, impide que suceda el milagro. Sin embargo, no me queda alternativa. Él va a venir, y aquí me encontrará.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.&&&.**

Así dijo, y en él fue creciendo un deseo de llanto,

y lloraba abrazado a su fiel y amadísima esposa.

Así como la tierra aparece tan grata a los náufragos

a los que Poseidón en el miedo del mar echó a pique

el armónico buque, a merced de las olas y el viento,

y unos pocos consiguen salir de la espuma nadando

y la orilla alcanzar, y sus cuerpos de sal se han vestido

y con júbilo pisan la tierra, ya a salvo de males,

así ver a su esposo era dulce también para ella

y sus brazos nevados seguían en torno a su cuello.

HOMERO,

Odisea.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos... (chillo como condenada :'( ) Les aseguro que también quedé en shock, no sé si lo están, pero yo aún no puedo creer que terminara así, pero igual, es un final hermoso, según mi criterio, claro; espero sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Millones de gracias por sus opiniones, sus alertas, favoritos... espero de todo corazón que la hayan disfrutado tanto o más que yo cuando la leí y la vuelvo a leer y me enamoro más de la historia.**

**Por último, les comento que hice una especie de Outtake, justamente de este último capítulo, me quedé con ganas de saber un poquitito más acerca de lo que pasó cuando Edward llegó y Bella lo vio y se abrazaron... OK, NO SÉ SI ES ALGO QUE DIGA MUCHO jajaja pero espero que lo lean y les guste, se titula "ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO" Lo publicaré como una nueva historia, en unos minuticos lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil :D**

**Gracias nuevamente, por todo.**

**NEVER STOP DREAMING**

**Merce**


End file.
